


Sanditon: A Mingled Story

by georgesjungle2



Category: Jane Austen - Fandom, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 127
Words: 305,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: This is an alternate story line with additional characters, some from Pride and Prejudice and others that I made up.  I'm hoping this doesn't get too entangled.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton/Edward Denham, Eliza Campion/Sidney Parker, James Stringer/Others, Mary Parker/Tom Parker (Sanditon)
Comments: 308
Kudos: 75





	1. A chance encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the PBS series of Sanditon, any Jane Austen novels, or novels written by Kate Riordan. No money is being made from this story  
> This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.

The old stable was dark and filled with the notorious stink of manure. Mr. Williams didn’t care. This was his way back to his former glory. The black horse nervously danced around while Mr. Williams led it in the darkest part of the stable. No one would look for it here. No one would believe that the championship horse named Stardust would ever be found in the run-down livery in Drury Lane. Mr. Williams was confident that the race at Darling Field would restore his fortune and soon he would be back living on easy street. Last year was the same until a slave overheard him one night while heavily drunk. In that dark memory, the flash of gun powder still played on in his mind. ‘Oh well, no one would miss a slave that went missing.’  
In a crowded bar not far from there, Lord Babington was pouring a round of drinks with his friends, Mr. Crowe and Mr. Parker. The latter just won another prize fight although not without a few bruises to remind him that he hadn’t been paying attention in the match. All three men recently were out carousing after their recent entanglements. All the mothers looked to pair their daughters to well connect men of fortune and society. Most times, it was beneficial however of late, some of those mothers were not above trying to lay some scandal at their door to obtain the result they wanted. Mr. Williams sat in a dark corner of the bar observing the trio and trying to figure out which would be the best way to interject into the conversation. Lord Babington was known for taking risky gambles without much thought when he was into his cups. A bar maid came up to Mr. Williams. “Are you going to need anything else” Mr. Williams looked her over roughly but thought better of it. He was going to need his wits to pull off this game to his advantage. “Why don’t you take a bottle of your best to the trio over there” pointing to Babington and his friends. In the background bawdy singing started to echo around the room along with one of the girls playing on the piano. The bar maid took the bottle over to the table “With compliments from the gentleman in the corner” As they turned to observe the gift giver, Mr. Williams raised his glass and nodded to them. Mr. Crowe while waiving to Mr. Williams, “Come join us!” Mr. Parker though more skeptical and less drunk gave Mr. Williams a look that gave Mr. Williams pause. “So what do we owe the pleasure?” “Well only coming from Bath myself, I don’t know many in London but the maid did say you gentlemen do enjoy the horse races. I have a championship horse that will be participating this derby at Darling Field. He is from fine quality stock of thoroughbreds all with a lineage to championships. I thought I might persuade you to give my horse a look before you place your bets.’ Lord Babington now in a cheerful mood from the additional bottle looked at Mr. Williams. “Of course. What is the horse name that we might look at it before the race?” Knowing that these men were well versed in society, Mr. Williams slyly told them, “He will be in stall 7, my jockey Mr. Morgan, will be there to answer any questions if I am not. I beg your pardon as I have a prior appointment that I must attend to. I hope to see you around the stables.” With that, Mr. Williams tipped his head and headed out the door. What luck to have three affluential society members to place their money on his horse. It was as easy as taking candy from a baby. With a chuckle, Mr. Williams walked briskly down the street to where he might find Mr. Morgan’s apartments.   
Mr. Morgan was smoking his pipe when the knock on the door to his room. As he opened the door, Mr. Williams excitedly entered to tell him “there will be a few gentlemen coming to look over the horse tomorrow. Make sure he is well dressed for the part after all he is a champion. I expect a large sum of money to be placed.” Mr. Morgan, a lackluster jockey, nodded his head. “Of course, I do expect the larger the bet the more of the share I shall receive.” Mr. Morgan was an older jockey, quite well known for his quick temper and foul mouth, was expecting this to be his last race especially if the commissioner found out that this was a stolen horse under the disguise of another name. The money would have to not only last him but place him far away from Mr. Williams if he was to stay out of the stockades or the gallows. “I said you would receive a good share when the horse wins which as you know has the best chance. It is his home course and has won every race he ran there. I need you to do your job and seal the deal.” Mr. Morgan looked at Mr. Williams and replied with a matter of fact tone “of course.” Mr. Williams excused himself and went back to his hotel back in the slightly lower bowels of society.

Dawn broke with an overcast sky. Mr. Williams too jolly about the day’s adventure wasn’t concerned. He headed over to the livery and retrieve his special horse. He reflected on the days when he was the one in the stable, mucking out the stall, bathing the horse and getting it ready. Those days are over he said to himself. Today I become the person I was meant to be. There would be nothing to get in his way.  
Across the town, Miss McKinley looked out her window reflecting the last time she was here sitting in this same room as before. She shook her head and pulled her shawl over her. Soon, she would be reacquainted with a person she did not want to see much alone speak to if her entire life depending on it. The last several years have been the hardest from overcoming obstacles and finding the leads that would at least give her the chance to bring Stardust back home. It was not without peril. The man was unpredictable. She had learned that lesson the hard way. Underneath his good looks and false manners, the man was a con artist and would not stop at anything to get what he wanted. A sad thought raced through her head knowing that Jacko, her stable master, would be in torment himself if he came across the same man. For that reason, she didn’t tell him everything about her plan. A former slave could find himself in a predicament if he did anything foolish. Her best course was to keep the two apart for that reason. Checking her bag, the 5000 pound not barely took any room. Her father hadn’t known she had been skimming the books selling unnecessary things, making deals and cutting corners where she could. It had taken her 3 years to save this money. It had to be enough to save her horse, the last memory that connected her to her mother before her death.   
The trio of gentlemen were reading themselves to go to the stables at Darling Field to observe the horse in stall 7. Out of the three of them, only Mr. Crowe seemed to still be affected by last night’s drinking game. “Really Crowe, I think you should be used to it by now as much as you drink,” Mr. Parker said as a matter of fact. “Come now,” Lord Babington looked at the both of them, “today looks to be a fine day and I am looking forward to winning some money. Let’s not get into it.” Lord Babington reviewed the letter that he had received from Lord Jester. ‘Babbers, feel free to attend the race in my personal box that is predominately near the start line. It will allow you the greatest view without obstruction. My manservants will be there to attend to you and anyone you wish to bring. Lady Denham’s stable master, Mr. Fout, will too be in attendance as she has her own horse in the race.’ Babington put the letter back in his coat pocket although he didn’t think he would need to show it to anyone. The left the hotel and got into their coach to the track.  
Mr. Morgan along with a stable hand prepared Stardust for his race. They wrapped his legs a little higher than normal as to conceal some previous injuries. Mr. Morgan had a moment of concern but the chance to win some much needed money overtrumped his concern. Mr. Williams was around the Field, talking with some commissioners and other stable hands. However, had Mr. Morgan been more attentive he would have seen the ducking Mr. Williams was doing around some of the veteran workers to avoid detection. The horse was a pleasant sight with his mane combed and his racing attire in place. Lord Babington, Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe walked over to the stables and not knowing which way to go, asked a young stable hand where to find stall 7. The stables were so big and seemed very chaotic with all the horses being moved about and the handlers talking. The young stable hand gave the visitors a confused look, “I’m sorry my Lord but this is my first race, I only know where I am supposed to be at when the time comes.” Mr. Parker gave Babington a concerned look. Mr. Crowe, who had enough of the smell looked to Parker, “Let’s just go make our bets.” As the gentlemen got closer to the cashier cage, Lord Babington spotted Mr. Williams and tried to wave him down. The crowd obscured the view between himself and his object. Lord Babington waved at his friends to follow him.  
Mr. Williams walked briskly back to the stables. Everything in place and the race was drawing near. In his mind, this was going to be a triumph day. He rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks, becoming pale. Talking to a stable boy nearby, Miss McKinley stood. Giving a momentary paused he almost panicked. Her presence there could ruin the whole thing. Mr. Williams threw caution to the wind. “Here to place a bet my dear?” he snidely spoke to her as he confidently walked up to her. Miss McKinley tensed up as soon as she heard his voice. Inwardly, Miss McKinley was cringing. Outwardly, she breathed confidence and a superior attitude. “Mr. Williams,” she began after the stable boy walked away, “I am here to make you an offer to obtain the horse back.” Mr. Williams looked shocked but not wanting to give her the upper hand he replied “I’m stand to gain a lot of money today. I doubt you could afford such an offering.” He knew he had her in the corner. She couldn’t call out how he obtain the horse without bringing harm on her reputation. If he could get more money, he was willing to gamble. “I implore you to be sensible Mr. Williams. You know this will not work. The horse…” As she was speaking Lord Babington and his friends rounded the corner. “Mr. Williams! I am here to see this horse of yours.” The gentlemen paid her little attention as she stood near Mr. Williams. “Of course, right this way” he smiled at them without a glance at her and pointed the way to the horse. Miss McKinley realizing she had been holding her breath, released a sigh. The men walked not too far away. Miss McKinley stood her ground trying to figure out how to proceed. She thought she would have time to talk to him alone without any witnesses. On the positive side she noted that he could not act improper with such witnesses around even though she had no idea who they were.  
“As you can see, he is a fine horse of quality stock. Did I mention he has won every race at Darling Field?” Mr. Williams spoke highly of the horse even though the horse seemed very skittish around him. Mr. Williams spoke quickly to cover up the horse’s behavior, “Oh here comes his jockey. The race must be starting soon we will need to get him out to the field. Have you placed your bets yet?” Mr. Williams handed Mr. Morgan the reigns. “Here Mr. Morgan, get this horse out to the starting line!” Mr. Williams said with urgency. He noticed that Miss McKinley was still nearby and didn’t’ want to give her the opportunity to get the advantage. The other gentlemen were caught off guard by Mr. Williams behavior. “So sorry gents, so what’s the verdict?” Mr. Williams looked directly to Lord Babington as he knew he held the greatest of the purse strings.   
“The horse looks of high quality, but we didn’t have time to place the bets at the cashier.” Lord Babington said as he glanced around his friends.  
“Not to worry sir. I am very good friends with them and can place them for you.” Mr. Williams said with ease. In the background, the noise and excitement was becoming loud and interfered with the conversation. Mr. Williams held out his hand. Miss McKinley knew this was her chance.  
“I would not do that if I was you,” she spoke with authority. Miss McKinley came around them. The gentlemen looked at her suspiciously. Mr. Williams looked closely to the exit to the stable. “Gentlemen, the race will be starting let me get this to the betting office.” Mr. Williams took off expectantly towards the exit and left before Miss McKinley could stop him. Lord Babington and his friends looked towards this silly girl. “And what do you know of race horses or gentlemen pursuits?” Mr. Crowe slurred as spoke to her. She was a pretty thing albeit it was apparent that she must come from a lower class family as plainly as she dressed. Mr. Parker also just glanced at her dismissively however Lord Babington was studying her features a little more attentively. The men just scoffed at her. “Clearly miss, you know nothing of race horses. I’m not even sure why you would be here unless perhaps you were some friend of the jockey.” The implied message from Mr. Crowe meant something quite more. Lord Babington realizing that he was paying too much attention drew his hands to gesture to his friends. “Come let us be off before we miss the race.” Miss McKinley grabbed the arm near the elbow of Lord Babington as he was the closest of the gentlemen. “The horse is lame and he will not make it.” The touch of this girl seemed to radiate heat through his top coat. Lord Babington was looking into a pair of the loveliest brown eyes that he had ever seen. “Clearly miss you know nothing” Lord Babington spoke while breaking free of the touch. Without a backward glance, the gentlemen went off to find Lord Jester’s box. Miss McKinley stood for a moment to catch her emotions. She was ever so close to getting Stardust. The only hope she had left now was that he would finish the race and perhaps then she would have one last chance to obtain the horse again from Mr. Williams. She was certain that he would perform poorly. It appeared to her that the injury he obtained the last time she seen him had not healed properly. She knew that horse from infancy and knew there was something wrong with his gait and behavior.  
Lord Babington was mulling over the events of the last several minutes while walking with his friends to the prominent box near the start line. This was the first race that he had attended so close.to the starting line. Mr. Jenkins, the manservant, opened the door for the gentlemen as they walked in. ‘Good day sirs. There is a selection of drinks available on the side table for you. The race should start shortly. This other gentleman is Mr. Fout and is Lady Denham’s stablemaster here at her bequest.’ The man was an older gentleman and short. He seemed to have a pleasant disposition about him. Mr. Fout walked over to them and spoke in a lively tone “Good day gentlemen! I hope you are ready for a good sport today. The weather looks wonderful for race day.” The gentlemen were all pleased with his manners. Mr. Parker filled up everyone’s glass while Mr. Fout went back to the windows to see what was happening. The box was quite large and decorated with a variety of horse related items such as statues and paintings. Mr. Parker looked at his friend Babington. “What’s a missed Babbers? You seem distracted.” Lord Babington just shrugged his shoulders and drank his glass although there was something that still plagued him about the girl in the stable and Mr. Williams behavior. Just as he thought to ask Sidney about his opinion on the subject, the door entered and there again was the young lady. The gentlemen were shocked that she would be so bold. “This is a private box miss.” Lord Babington spoke to her forcefully, more forcefully than he wanted. The gentlemen looked at her waiting for her to speak or even better leave. “She will stay.” Mr. Fout stepped away from the window and walked towards her. His tone in his voice was forceful and did not leave room for conjecture. “Come my darling. Leave these gentlemen to their drinks.” He held out his arm to her and walked her to the window. She gave the gentlemen a glaring look and walked with Mr. Fout.   
Outside the windows, there was excitement going through the crowds as the horses were lining up to begin. The gentlemen refilled their glasses and headed over to the windows however with a little bit of distance between them and Mr. Fout and the young lady. Lord Babington tried to slyly glance at her sideways without trying to give any inclination of doing so. Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe were intent on the crowd and were not paying any attention to the other guests. Lord Babington however was trying to figure out what the relationship was between Mr. Fout and the young lady, who had not been introduced, nor did it appear would she. Certainly she wasn’t one of those kind of ladies. The man was old enough to be her father. Perhaps, Lord Babington thought, maybe Mr. Fout was some sort of relation to the girl and that is why she was here. The announcer started to make general announcements. People in the stands started to stand while little kids were waving pennant flags that matched their favorite horse. Lord Babington was looking towards the horses that were lined up. He did not see Mr. Williams horse. He was beginning to worry. Next to him however, Miss McKinley tightened her grip on Mr. Fout’s arm. Stardust was not actually listed on the race bulletin which meant that there was something a missed. Of course she surmised that Mr. Williams would not have been so stupid to actual list the horse in the official flyer. The commissioner knew Stardust had been stolen along with several of the other workers. She didn’t know how Mr. Williams was able to get the horse in the stables but her family hadn’t been at Darling Field for a few years and there were several new faces of workers. They would have no idea on her connection to the Derby or any of the horses racing today.   
Mr. Fout could feel the tension in the lady standing next to him. Trying to distract her, he spoke gently as not to be overheard, “there is nothing to do now but watch. When the race is over perhaps we can do something.” Lord Babington was trying to pay attention to the crowd and his friends but he couldn’t help but lean towards the young lady. He was confused as to why he should care or want to know what was going on. “There he is!” Mr. Crowe exclaimed happily. As they all watched from the window, standing slightly behind the race line was Mr. Morgan on Stardust and being led by Mr. Williams. They hung back from the main line. Mr. Parker seemed confused on this behavior. He was beginning to suspect that they been hoodwinked in to a risky gamble. Mr. Parker was going to say something to his friends but as he looked over to Lord Babington he realized that there was something going on with his friend. Babington was not acting like himself and he could only account that the young lady must have said something to his friend. In fact, Lord Babington had turned towards the young lady and had tried to engage her in some conversation. He wasn’t sure why but he felt that he needed to say something to her.  
“Here he comes! Now miss you will see that we know far more about racing than you.” Lord Babington spoke confidently to her. Miss McKinley however just gave him a look that spoke in volumes and gave him the impression that she was offended that he even tried to speak to her. Lord Babington took a glance in those brown eyes and hoped she would engage in some conversation with him. Again, he wasn’t sure why he was trying so hard or even why it should even matter. Women were always trying to get close to him or try to use their charms to speak with him. He was a Lord and had very important connections to the Prince Regent. He was always on his guard to prevent any attachments. However here was this girl that other in that brief contact moment appeared to not even care of who he was. Mr. Fout didn’t understand the conversation between Miss McKinley and Lord Babington, but he could tell she was far more upset about the situation on the track other than Lord Babington’s behavior was. Normally, she was always in a happy mood and always spoke teasingly with whoever she came across. While he hadn’t seen her in a while, even with all the heartbreak the last few years, she was still the same young lady that he admired and respected.   
Miss McKinley wanted to wipe the smug look off the gentleman’s face. He was so arrogant in his behavior. The audacity to feel like he was so superior in knowledge of racehorses. He had no idea that her family had raised horses for generations, that her family was well connected to his very track, Darling Field. He had no idea that her mother’s statue was prominently displayed by its history museum. Her father had it commissioned when they were married. While her mother’s family was dismayed at the fact, she had married into a family so connected to gambling and disowned her, the McKinley family welcomed her without any prejudice. She could not of had asked for a better support system. When her mother had gotten sick, her father had to sell his shares of the track to his other relatives so she could receive the medical treatment that she needed. The relatives still owned the track and Miss McKinley knew that she could ask them for anything but she didn’t want to rely on the connection and subject them to scandal between Mr. Williams and herself. The relatives were older in nature so they didn’t always attend the events and were seen less than late. Only if a relative actually had a horse in the race would they be inclined to attend the events at their age. However, they had no way of knowing that today, McKinley’s race horse, Stardust, was actually standing on its track. Miss McKinley just stood there looking at Lord Babington. For the life of her, she had no idea why he kept trying to irritate her. She only tried to warn him of Mr. Williams behavior and the health of her horse. She didn’t want to admit it, but he was a handsome man, and if he had better manners, probably a good catch if he was not engaged. His friends as well were all well-looking however their manners were only slightly better than his. She really didn’t care though. Her only thoughts were to Stardust and the hardship he had to endure the last few years and at this very moment.  
While she pondered the things in her mind and of a smart remark, the bell sounded and the horses were off. She tore her gaze away from them to watch the horses. All the horses were off. Well, all but one. Stardust did not stand in the start line. Mr. Williams held the horse back slightly. Only after a short second, did he let go of the harness and Mr. Morgan began the race. Mr. Morgan hadn’t any time to practice the run with the horse. His lack of preparedness showed as the horse balked at his commands on the reigns. Mr. Morgan began to get frustrated at Stardust and gave him the whip to bring the horse to heel. The other horses had now gotten quite the head start, and it would be a miracle if he would even catch the last horse. As the horses rounded the track, the gentlemen cheered and holler as Stardust went from so far back and impressively began to catch the others. Mr. Morgan successfully whipped the horse not realizing that the horse did not need the whip to catch the field. Stardust pushed himself to the limit. He was not fond of the jockey that sat about his shoulders and tried to twist his head. Lord Babington and his friends were clapping among themselves as Stardust overcame each opponent. Mr. Fout of course was watching Lady Denham’s horse while Miss McKinley squeezed his arm as she could only watch the apparent signs of trouble that were beginning to show on Stardust. She could tell that Mr. Morgan had no idea on what he was doing by excessively whipping the horse or showed concerned about the horse’s slippage on his gait. Stardust got to the head of the pack. As they rounded the last leg of the race, Lord Babington turned to her. Stardust was in the lead and only had a short distance before he would cross the finish line.  
“I told you that you were mistaken about the horse. There is nothing wrong with him” as soon as Lord Babington started speaking to her, she turned towards him. She still could not believe how he tried to belittle her when he spoke. Miss McKinley started to rebuke him, but to her trained ear she heard the snapping of bones, the hysterical cry of a horse in pain and the sound of the crowd. While they stood together, Stardust leg gave way, breaking in multiple spots. As he came crashing down, Mr. Morgan went flying off the horse. Some of the other competitors try to avoid the down horse and rider however some could not. While the initial cry of the crowd had went out, it converted to cheers when a new horse cross the lined and became the winner. Lord Babington and his friends were looking out at the track where Stardust laid. His leg apparently disgustingly broken and twisted while the horse cried out in agony. Mr. Morgan who had went flying off from the event couldn’t believe a horse so well known to racing would even do such a thing. His anger became apparent. He took his whip to the horse and began to strike it until several workers came up and turned him away from it. Miss McKinley ran from the room out to the track to her beloved horse. Mr. Fout looked at the gentlemen who were in apparent shock as they had never seen such a sight. Mr. Fout could only bow and excused himself out. The gentlemen looked at one another and decided to go out to the track as well. While they were walking out, they heard a gunshot. Over on the field, a solemn scene befell. The horse’s injuries were too severe. The commissioner nodded to a worker to put the horse down. The commissioner turned to walk back to the finish line to continue the award ceremony and left his workers to attend to the mess. Miss McKinley could not reach Stardust in time. After the sound of the shot, she slowed her paced until she came to the horse. She bent down and placed her forehead against the forehead of the horse and whispered a silent prayer. Knowing all was lost, she reached up and removed the horses bridle and turned towards Mr. Fout.  
The press of the crowd was too much and she could not find the jockey. Mr. Morgan had taken the opportunity to slip out and leave before he got caught. He intended to find Mr. Williams at their arranged spot to get money he was owed. The day was a disaster but he intended to get some sort of payment. It wasn’t his fault the horse didn’t cross the line. Mr. Williams apparently hadn’t divulged all the information on the horse’s health. It did not matter though. He would be paid.  
Lord Babington and his friends came up slowly on the horse as Mr. Fout and the girl walked away. Sidney looked at Babington. “I get the feeling there is something a missed here. Let us go find this Mr. Williams.” Mr. Crowe nodded his head in agreement. Even though he was slightly intoxicated, he could feel the anger that his friends were feeling. Lord Babington tried to keep an eye on Mr. Fout. He was feeling ashamed of his behavior. The crowd however blended with the two people he tried to find and found he was at a lost. The stable boy from before walked by. “Boy, where is Mr. Williams” Mr. Parker spoke to him. The stable boy just shook his head, “I’m sorry sir. I don’t know who that is.” They walked towards the cashier cage as they figured he had money on more than one horse. They split was they walked around the crowd trying to find him. Having no luck, they all met up. “Maybe he’s at the tavern where we met him.” Sidney spoke to his friends. “I bet he’s there.” Mr. Crowe was looking over the race day flyer. Holding it out towards the others, “it appears our horse is not even on the list.” Lord Babington and Sidney looked for horse number 7 on the list or even Mr. Williams or Morgan’s name. All three men showed anger in their eyes at the realization that they had handed Mr. Williams a good amount of money on a horse that wasn’t legally allowed to run the race or in the race to start with.  
The gentlemen went back to the start of this adventure and looked around. There wasn’t many people in the bar so they asked the barkeep if he had seen Mr. Williams who replied with a negative. They tried to look for the serving girl who brought them the bottle but found out that it was her day off. Having no luck there, they tried several more establishments in the neighborhood. While they stood outside their carriage, they tried to figure out where else they may look. Unknown to them, only a few other streets over, Mr. Williams was enjoying a glass of brandy while he played with the money in his pocket. It was so easy getting money from them, he glee to himself. It’s too bad the horse died as he hoped to pocket a few more dollars from the sniveling Miss McKinley. Either way, he decided that it was best to keep a low profile for a day or two before heading out to some other town where he could keep his profile low until the coast was clear. Miss McKinley wouldn’t have the time to come looking for him especially now the horse was dead. The gentlemen may but seeing that their social circles were different, he was fairly confident he could avoid them while the season was in bloom. The door to the tavern opened and Mr. Morgan walked in looking around for him. Mr. Williams grunted to himself. “Mr. Williams,” the jockey spoke in a loud tone, “I need to speak with you.” Mr. Williams glared at him and told him to stop talking so loud. “I still expect payment. I did exactly what you told me…”Mr. Williams cut him short. “You failed to cross the finish line with a live horse.” Mr. Morgan glared at him.  
“I am more than happy to relate information about your whereabouts to the appropriate authorities.” The veiled threat hit Mr. Williams hard. He did not want to keep on running. He was ready to take his part in society. “You failed to tell me about the horse’s injuries. That horse should have never taken the field.”  
“There’s no need to be so hasty” Mr. Williams replied back. Internally, he was trying to determine how to get rid of the man. He wasn’t about to be blackmailed himself. “I understand that this is not the intended outcome that neither of us wanted but as you know the horse didn’t win so neither did I.” Mr. Williams hoped that Mr. Morgan hadn’t heard he had received money from Lord Babington. Mr. Williams contemplated his choices. He needed to get rid of the jockey but keep the money to himself. “Look, I will meet you at the stable on Drury Lane. I’ve got a little saved up. You are right, you shouldn’t be held at fault.” Mr. Morgan looked at Mr. Williams. He wasn’t sure he could trust him but he couldn’t exactly go running to authorities without getting arrested himself. “Let me buy you a drink.” Mr. Williams intentions were of course to get the man completely drunk, which based on his history wouldn’t be hard to do if one knows one’s weaknesses.  
Several hours later, a drunk Mr. Morgan was placed in a carriage and driven off into the night. Mr. Williams ensured that Mr. Morgan would be placed on the next boat out to sea. Any luck, the man wouldn’t survive let alone have the means to return. Mr. Williams began to enjoy the rest of his evening. His plans to get out of town were well in hand and he had ensured he stayed away from his normal establishments to prevent anyone recognizing him for the time being.


	2. Lady Denham Plays Matchmaker

The gentlemen arrived at Lord Babington’s house for the night. They had ran the streets pretty hard. They went into the parlor room to have a drink. “So how much did we lose to this scoundrel?” Mr. Parker asked. Lord Babington really didn’t want to talk about it. He wasn’t sure if he was more upset about the money or his behavior towards Miss..Miss Miss whoever she was. She had tried to tell him, and he had dismissed her as a nobody or some jolted lover. Mr. Crowe looked at his friends. I’m out 100 pounds. Mr. Parker looked at Crowe. At least, he apparently spent more money on the drinking the night before. “Well, I’m out 500 pounds. What about you Babbers?” Lord Babington turned from his mantel and deep thoughts, “I’m out 10,” Babbers replied. Mr. Crowe as usual still sipping his drink chocked on the liquid. “10,000 pounds? For a horse?! We could have bought our own horse for that kind of money.” “Well, yes, I realize it was a bit excessive” Lord Babington trailed off. Mr. Parker looked at his friends, “gentlemen, time for another bottle.” The friends shared another bottle then went to bed. They had been invited to Lady Denham’s estate in Sanditon. Lady Esther was a good acquaintance of the Parker family and she hoped for an investment in her aunt’s horses. With the McKinley well known horses dwindling the field of racing, the Denham’s were starting to take more of the wins. Of course, her brother and herself were situated to profit over such an investment. Her brother, Edward, was recently engaged to a young lady named Clara. They were due into the house to make the announcement to the lady of the house. Esther hadn’t met Clara but Edward would not stop talking about her or the way she played the piano forte. He was quite stricken with her. She was glad of course, since this would free up some of the inheritance they were to receive once he got married.  
“Esther,” Lady Denham looked at her niece, “what do you know of this lady Edward is bringing.” Well, only that she plays very well and seems to be very beautiful.” “Hmm., well I’ll be the judge of her music ability. Mr. Fout has asked Miss McKinley to stay a few nights. Her mother was quite the talent. I daresay she will play a song or two.” Esther looked at her aunt. She really thought her aunt was up to more than just letting her play but said nothing. ”Edward has also invited some friends, make sure you have additional rooms ready and let the servants know.” Esther curtsied to her aunt and went to make the preparations. Edward of course told her about his blundering friends coming. She wasn’t quite sure why he kept them around other than Lord Babington of course. Those connections were too valuable to loose.   
Lady Denham had her personal maid check on the arrangements to ensure Miss McKinley’s room were on the servant’s side of the house. She would be comfortable but she didn’t want any possible situations that might arise if her room was closer to Edwards’ friends. She had heard Lord Babington was a good looking fellow but apparently he had gotten himself wrapped up in some scandal and his sister was raising some bastard child from one of his entanglements. Mr. Parker was to be an aloof character, but the reputation of Mr. Crowe was one to be locking the liquor cabinet. She was not worried about Esther. She had been around polite society enough to know that Edward’s friends were not really the ones to be chasing even if his friend was a good friend of the Prince Regent. From her recollection, Miss McKinley’s mother was Lady Darling. Lady Darling was quite the talk of the town in her hay day. The lady was a sensation of the London stage. Her talents were many and as such had many admirers. Lady Denham had always wondered why she married Mr. McKinley even though she had heard he was a good man when she could have had a better position in society. Perhaps, fame wasn’t at all what it was cracked up to be, Lady Denham mused.  
Edward arrived in his coach sometime later. He was anxious to have Lady Denham meet his intended. His aunt would be very upset if he didn’t announce his engagement to her personally and he didn’t want to fall out of favor with her. He wanted to provide Clara with a comfortable life. They had been introduced to Lord Jester through Lord Babington. Lord Jester’s family was well connected with different theaters and concert halls in London. Edward wanted to ensure Clara would have her talent shared with the society that would entail him with a lifestyle to which he was used to. Clara arrived just shortly later. Edward met her at the door and escorted her into the drawing room to meet his aunt. Clara looked at Edward tenderly. He took great care with her. Soon they would be husband and wife and she would be able to finally establish a household of her own. Edwards house in London was in the best part of town near the theaters. The connection with Lord Jester ensured her talents would connect them with even more of the polish society.  
Lady Denham, may I introduce Miss Clara? Edward took her in hand and brought her close to her aunt. Clara realized that the grand lady of the house was studying her most intently. Clara gave the lady her best curtsied. “I am very pleased to meet you Lady Denham. Edward has told me so much about you.” Lady Denham smiled. “Prettily done my dear. Just what has my nephew told you Miss Clara?” The first round of inspection passed and Edward let his guard down.   
“well he has told me of your interest in Sanditon and horse racing. He also told me of your love of music. I would be more than happy to play for you.”  
“Horse racing was really my husband’s interest. I am more interested the building of Sanditon and its investments there.” Clara wasn’t sure what to say. “I have heard you had a season to play at the London House”  
“Yes ma’am although due to my first year, I only had small parts but Lord Jester ensures me that the coming season will be the talk of the town.”  
“Yes, well as his family has been involved with that for quite some time I’m sure he knows talent when he sees it.” Clara took this as a great compliment. A footman appeared announcing the arrival of Lord Babington and his friends. Lady Denham looked at the assembled company. All that was missing was Mr. Fout and his friend Miss McKinley. Esther sensed that something was a missed with her aunt as she looked around. Mr. Crowe was eyeing her appreciatively and she wasn’t sure she liked it.   
Mr. Fout and Miss McKinley arrived at last. Mr. Fout apologized most profusely at the tardiness due to a stubborn horse. He meant the mare that Miss McKinley had brought who apparently in heat and caused quite the stir in the stable. He had to ensure that she would be kept out of harm’s way during breeding season. Lord Babington could not believe what he saw. He surely felt that he must still be drunk. How in the world, why in the world would this girl be here? Was she following him? “Lady Denham, may I present Miss McKinley?” Miss McKinley curtsied even better than Clara.  
“Lady Denham, thank you for allowing me to visit Mr. Fout.” Lord Babington watched her intently, trying to figure out the connection. Mr. Parker watched his friend and tried to figure out what his fascination was with the young lady. She wasn’t ugly by any standard but she was a bit outspoken and seemed untidy. Mr. Crowe however did not pay any attention other than his observation of Miss Esther.  
“Yes well, Esther make the introductions so everyone knows everyone.” Lady Denham sat back and watched the players. Lord Jester had written to her sometime before wanting her assistance in securing Miss McKinley’s happiness. His father, Lord Jennings, was a close friend of her late husband and she thought it must be of some importance if he took the time to request such an invitation. Lord Jennings family were very close to her own and she looked to them as close as any other family that she still had. She didn’t know how she would be able to secure any happiness but if she managed to have the girl rub elbows with some of the polish society perhaps they could throw her in the path of a man of means. She was long out of society to know who would be a good catch for her.  
Mr. Fout felt the tension in Miss McKinley’s arm when they realized that the gentlemen that were in the racing box were the same at Lady Denham’s house. He knew she was expecting friends of Edwards but didn’t really pay it much attention. Mr. Fout was determined to help her relax and focused her away from the gentlemen. He thought to give them as much separation as possible at the dining room table however Lady Denham placed her near herself. He wasn’t sure why but unfortunately, this placed Miss McKinley between Sir Denham and Lord Babington. Clara sat to the left of Edward. Across the way was Esther to Lady Denham’s left followed by Mr. Parker, Mr. Crowe and Mr. Fout.  
Lady Denham looked at all her guests assembled at her table. It had been a while since she had this many at dinner. “Miss Clara,” she began, “I hear you play the piano forte quite well.”  
“Yes ma’am however not as well as some. I do enjoy singing more as it doesn’t seem to require as much attention.” Lady Denham appraised her guest. “My parts at the theater have been singing under the tutor of a Mrs. Collins.”  
“Mrs. Charlotte Collins?” Miss McKinley asked Clara.   
“Yes. Do you know her?” Clara looked Miss McKinley.  
“Yes, well her father and sister live my village of Hundsford. Sir Lucas runs the local hotel. Her cousin Charlotte Heywood from Willingden is staying with them. Our local theater is running a talent show for the beginning of our town’s summer festivities.” Lord Babington was absorbing all the tidbits of information that were flowing around the table.” Lady Denham watched her guests interact.  
“And what kind of festival does Hundsford have. It can’t be much as I have not heard of any.” Lady Denham pretended to have interest.  
“Well, ma’am. There are a few balls, the talent show I just mentioned, a shooting competition and each week the horses are ran through the main street to prepare them for races.” Lady Denham appeared shocked.  
“Horses running wild in the street? Upon my word, that seems quite chaotic.” The murmurs and comments went around the dinner party.  
“It’s really not that chaotic ma’am. Everyone that lives there is quite aware as they ring the church bell when the horses are spotted outside of town and rung when the race is over. As the main street is only a portion, it does not last long and there is not as many horses that run it now. It is merely a training opportunity “ Miss McKinley gave a slight chuckle to herself as she watched all around the table laughing. It must sound like quite the sight for someone not used to it. “Mr. Fout, you have been there. Can you not assist?”  
Mr. Fout looked to his employer. “Lady Denham, while it has been a few years since I’ve been there for the races, I am quite certain that the townspeople are well aware of the event as they all stand to profit for it. McKinley Manor has been well established for generations there and that is all they have ever done was race horses.” Lord Babington was processing all this information when Mr. Fout’s last statement hit home and he started connecting some of the dots. Her last name was McKinley and Mr. Fout just reiterated that horse racing was what the family’s line of profession. No wonder she’s been irritated with him! Him and his friends have nothing but constantly insulted her from their very first interaction! Lord Babington grumbled inwardly. Quite satisfied with Mr. Fout helping defend her position on horse racing in the street, Miss McKinley went back to eating her soup. The rest of the meal passed with some other conversation about wedding preparations for the newly engaged couple.  
“Miss Clara perhaps you could play us a song or two?” Clara looked at the assembled parties as they gathered in the drawing room.  
“Oh, Lady Denham it would be my honor to play for you but perhaps one of the other ladies can play and I can rather sing?” Clara knew that Edward loved her voice more than her skill at the piano forte.  
Lady Denham looked at her knowingly as Lord Jester had mentioned that she should ask Miss McKinley to play a tune as she was well talented.  
“How about you Miss McKinley? Esther does not play so well which is why I brought the instrument from Denham Place. Could you play some?” Miss McKinley cringed. She had played very little since her mother’s death for fear of it tormenting her father. She only practiced when he was out in town and of late that was not much due to the decline in his health.  
“Lady Denham, it has been some time, I’m afraid “ Lady Denham scoffed at her.  
“Oh, come now. Was your mother not a concert pianist? You certainly should have some of her talent.” Miss McKinley blushed. She wasn’t aware that any in the room knew her mother. Lady Denham must have been more acquainted with Lord Jennings than she was aware of. Lord Babington and his friends looked at her. Mr. Parker said something to the effect of country mouse to which Lord Babington gave a little chuckle however inward he cringed as he was still trying to figure out how to apologize for prior events. Miss McKinley briefly overheard Mr. Parker and gave them all a glaring look while they walked to the fireplace. The gentlemen stood towards the large mantle while the ladies sat in chairs near the piano.  
“Perhaps, I could play a song or two before I try to assist in Miss Clara’s song.” Miss McKinley asked Lady Denham. She really didn’t want to play however the lady was allowing her to be a guest in her house so it would appear rude if she didn’t comply with the request. Lady Denham nodded her head and Miss McKinley conferred with Miss Clara to find out what song she would be singing. Miss Clara told her and luckily it was a song she was well versed with. Mr. Fout gladly escorted her to the piano and sat directly in her field of sight to help support her. Miss McKinley sat down at the piano nervously but then looked at Mr. Fout who smiled and nodded to her. He had the pleasure of hearing both her and her mother play and sing so he knew all too well that she was more accomplished than any in the room. Miss McKinley took a deep breath and stayed her resolve. She was really tired of the gentlemen bullying her. As she glanced to Mr. Fout before she started, her eyes strayed a little further up and ended up looking at Lord Babington. Mr. Crowe and Mr. Parker were having a private conversation behind him. Realizing she had made eye contact, she quickly turned her head back to the piano. All these people were waiting for her to bring out sheet music. She chuckled. She was her mother’s daughter. She had more songs memorized than they could possibly realize. She mentally picked two songs, one of them being one was an actual song her mother wrote and sung.  
Miss McKinley started playing the first song slowly and softly. Her confidence began to resurge as she kept playing the song from her memory. It was one of the first songs she learned at her time at Julliard. She had study music there for years while her mother had taught classes during the off season. During a brief pause in the music, she looked up to Mr. Fout who gave a small nod of encouragement. Miss McKinley continued to play more fervently as the song progressed. It was quite apparent to the small group, that Miss McKinley indeed have the talent of playing the piano forte. Miss Clara was very glad that she offered to sing as her talent in no way could compare to the playing of Miss McKinley. Lady Denham and her niece also glad of the entertainment. The gentlemen in the back however were aghast at their first impression of what her talent actually was. Her first song finished but in effort to keep her confidence flowing, she immediately did not pause for too long before she started her mother’s song.   
Miss McKinley played so confidentially on this song that she looked up more to those in attendance than before. She had forgotten how well she loved this song and how moved she was with the music. She glanced at Miss Clara who had taken Sir Edward’s hand during this song. It of course was a love song. What she didn’t know that Miss Clara had been in the concert hall when this very song had been playing before the fire had started. She was just a little girl but she memorized the melody as much as she could. The day of the concert, which was her first, was so memorable. Her parents had manage to save up money so they could buy her a new dress. She remembered everything from that day. Her mother lovingly styling her hair as they had no maid. Her father’s robust laughter as they walked to the concert hall. Their seats were further back as that was all they could afford but it no way affected being able to hear the performance. As she was so young, she had no way to recollect who the singer and piano player was but she could remember the melody of the song which had stayed long after the concert hall had burnt down. Clara was so happy to have found someone who knew the song! As the song concluded, Sir Edward got up to walk Miss Clara over to stand near the piano for her song. Miss Clara looked over and whispered something to Miss McKinley. Miss McKinley nodded her head and waited for Miss Clara to let her know she was ready to start her song.  
The next few performances were well received with Miss Clara singing and Miss McKinley playing the piano. Miss Clara was so happy that Miss McKinley was able to play so well as it solidified her singing. She wondered if Lord Jester knew her and was trying to get her to play in the concert hall. The songs concluded. Miss Clara and Miss McKinley took a short curtsied after their performance concluded. Sir Edward and Mr. Fout both went to the piano area to escort the ladies back to the group while the rest of the party spoke about their performances.   
Mr. Fout walked Miss McKinley up to Lady Denham. “Well Miss McKinley, I do believe you play very well contrary to what you profess. Do you not play in London?” All in attendance could not disagree.  
“No ma’am. I am much happier at home. Besides, my father is not quite well of late.” Lady Denham studied the young lady before her. It seemed that Lady Denham was going to continue her conversation but Miss McKinley was done being on displayed. “Excuse me Lady Denham, but I must excuse myself to check on my horse before retiring.” Lady Denham was indeed going to say something but as she was caught off guard at the unusual request, she just nodded. Miss McKinley just curtsied while Mr. Fout bowed and walked her out of the drawing room. As they got outside the door, Mr. Fout could feel Miss McKinley finally relaxed and gave a little chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, please comment to let me know what you think!


	3. Breakfast at Sanditon House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Notes for a visual reference:  
> Miss McKinley…see Lucy Thomas Music on YouTube  
> Mr. McKinley…aka Mr. Bennett from 2005 Pride and Prejudice (Donald Sutherland)  
> Mr. Fout…aka Mr. Bennett from 1995 BBC Pride and Prejudice (Benjamin Whitrow)  
> Mr. Williams…aka Mr. Wickham from 2005 Pride and Prejudice (Rupert Friend)  
> Mrs. Collins…aka Miss Lucas from 2005 Pride and Prejudice (Claudie Blackley)  
> Caroline Bingley..aka Carolina Bingley from 2005 Pride and Prejudice (Kelly Reilly)
> 
> Song references from YouTube:  
> Chapter 2 piano:  
> Francesco Parrino-Cover for “Before You Go” By Lewis Capaldi  
> https://youtu.be/H48TgVnbXSI  
> Francesco Parrino-Cover for “When You Say Nothing At All” by Ronan Keating

“Are you okay my dear or did that party do you in?” Mr. Fout, having known her for her entire life, asked her.  
“I’m just glad that is over. I am really tired. It has been a very hard few days. I just want to check on Buttercup and go to sleep.” Miss McKinley also wanted to know how long Lord Babington and his friends were going to be there. She knew she wouldn’t be able to fully relax until they were gone. Miss Clara seemed to be a kindred spirit. Miss Esther was a little more difficult to read but at least she wasn’t unpleasant to her. Lady Denham was the same as she remembered the last time, she was at Sanditon House. Sir Edward of course only really paid attention to Miss Clara.

Mr. Fout and Miss McKinley went into the stable where they kept the breeding horses. Since she hadn’t used the money to bribe Mr. Williams, she instead made a deal with Mr. Fout to breed her favorite mare with one of Lady Denham’s horses. Lady Denham had let Mr. Fout run all the operations of the stables without needing her consent, so it seemed like a good outcome. The mare herself was descended from a well breed line of champions. She was also related to Stardust who was probably the best of the McKinley’s livestock.  
“You know I will take care of her very well. It will only be a week or two, then I can bring her myself and stay for a visit.”  
“Yes, I know. It’s just well you know.” Miss McKinley was scared inside to let her horse go. She was the sister mare of Stardust and with that lost, it would be the only way to keep that bloodline intact. Miss McKinley wasn’t appropriately dressed to be in the stable, so she was only able to give the horse a rub down on her muzzle and behind her ears. Had she been at home, she would have combed her out and fixed her mane as she did every night. Mr. Fout escorted her back to the house. Miss McKinley was led to her room for the night by the maid.

“Is there anything else you need miss before I retire?” The maid was a pretty young girl. Miss McKinley wasn’t sure the maid was really ready to retire but rather more interested in other parties on the other side of the house.  
“No, thank you.” The maid barely curtsied and shut the door. Out her window, Miss McKinley had a good view of the stable. After she put on her nightclothes, she sat in a chair near the window. She was very tired, but she knew she couldn’t sleep. The memory of what happened the day before played in her mind when it was silent. She didn’t want to break down but in the quiet loneliness of the room, once the tears started, she could not turn them off.  
On the other side of the house, the ladies had departed the gentlemen for the night. Lady Denham did not feel the need to keep her nephew’s friends entertained. 

Miss Esther and Miss Clara sat and had some tea in another drawing room. Miss Clara was very shy in her presence. She wanted to make a good impression with her soon to be sister in law. Miss Esther was well aware that Miss Clara was not in a good social situation however Miss Esther did not really care. As long as she loved her brother and her brother was happy was all that she was concerned about. “You sing really well Miss Clara.”  
“Thank you so much. I had no idea Miss McKinley could play so well. It’s a wonder why she doesn’t seek employment in the London houses. I know a great number of people that would be happy to hire her.”  
“Perhaps there is some attachment in her village that isn’t public knowledge. She is a pretty girl although perhaps a little rough around the edges. The gentlemen did take a better interest once she started playing.”  
“Well except Mr. Crowe. I believe he was more inclined to watch elsewhere.” Miss Esther looked at her.  
“Whatever do you mean? The man only is concerned on whether or not his flask is empty.”

“I think perhaps he just hasn’t found someone to give him the spark.” Miss Clara gave a little knowingly smile. Unknown to Miss Esther, Edward was always forthcoming with his information about his friends. He couldn’t be able to keep a secret if his life depended on it. She was all too aware that Mr. Crowe did in fact have interest in Miss Esther but without any inclination that she would appreciate the advance, Mr. Crowe spent most his time drinking and making a fool of himself. “You know, he is quite lively once you get past the rough exterior. His businesses do quite well. He would make a very good husband I would say if given the proper encouragement.”  
“Are you suggesting...” Miss Esther stared at Miss Clara. Miss Clara just gave her a shrug and a smile.

“What did you think of the second song Miss McKinley played? I’ve heard it before when I was little. I know very little about it, but I thought it had the most romantic theme.”  
“Tolerable I suppose but not for me. Of course, I am not the one about to be married. If you liked it so much perhaps you should ask Miss McKinley to give you the information about it tomorrow. She should be here for a few days if I remember correctly.”

“You are right. I should ask her tomorrow. It is quite late, and she has already retired to her room.” The ladies finished their tea and said their goodnights.

While the ladies were drinking their tea, in the opposite drawing room, Lord Babington and his friends were enjoying their last bottle for the night. “Well Crowe. It appears that you aren’t as drunk as normal. Are you feeling well?” Mr. Crowe since arriving at Sanditon House had in fact not consumed so much liquor to his friends’ stout observation. 

“I feel okay if that is what your true concern is. I haven’t turned over any new leaf either. I heard before I got here that if I made a fool of myself in this house, I would never be allowed back in. And while that has some appeal, I figured that Sir Edward would have some additional social events now that the cat is out of the box.” All the men turned towards Sir Edward. 

“Yes yes. One never wants to fall out of favor with my aunt. She is quite the force to be reckoned with especially when she has her mind on business. She seemed particular up to something tonight but I’m not quite sure what it was. It has been plaguing me since we arrived. She’s been acting most peculiar.” The gentlemen not knowing the lady themselves did not have the insight as he did to Lady Denham. Esther had told him before he arrived that she had invited her stable master and his guest for dinner. He had no idea it would be a young lady nor why she would invite the stable master for his attendance. Obviously now, he understood there was some connection between the old man and the girl. Since the girl apparently came from a racing horse background, it would only be natural that she would feel more comfortable talking to someone she would readily come into contact with. “I’m sure Miss McKinley felt more relaxed with having someone of her station at the dinner.” The gentlemen nodded in agreement. 

However, it didn’t really sit well with Babington. If that was the true case, why would she place her between Edward and himself. Perhaps the aunt thought she would be a better match. Her talent was apparently much better than Clara’s although when it came to singing it would be difficult to judge. They both seem to come from lower society even though they were dressed appropriately for a dinner with the lady of the house. Lord Babington wasn’t sure about Edward’s aunt’s opinion of Miss Clara and perhaps she was trying to give him another option before it rang out in the newspapers. “Tomorrow, I’ll show you out in the fields. We have several promising horses coming up. They weren’t ready for Darling Field, but Bentley Field is the last race of the season and we hope to have one or two there.”

“I thought your aunt had a horse at Darling Field,” Lord Babington commented. At least that is what Lord Jester wrote on his note.

“No, I’m afraid not. The horse suffered a sprain just a few days before and Mr. Fout did not dare to push the injury. He has seen too many breaks in his years of experience and since we are rather new to the racing mob, we didn’t press the issue. Did you attend Darling Field?”

“Yes, and I have to say it was quite memorable. We sat in Lord Jester’s box and we were literally sitting on the finish line. We could not have gotten a better view well except if we were the Prince Regent.” Mr. Parker replied to Edward. Mr. Crowe and Lord Babington agreed.

“I’ve only met Lord Jester on a few occasions. What is your opinion of him? Clara speaks well of him but that could be because she is trying to ensure her position.”

“Well he’s definitely a ladies man but there’s nothing wrong with that!” Crowe replied. The gentlemen had a good laugh. Edward thought to himself well he better keep his hands-off Clara. “Lord Babington though is more known to him.” All eyes turned towards hm.

“Well yes of late he has been most attentive to Augusta. I have of course told her to be on her guard especially since I’m not always there to keep her out of mischief.” In fact, he was really well acquainted with the man and while his reputation around town seemed to imply, he was a ladies man, he was in fact the quite opposite. Lord Babington wasn’t sure why he wanted such a reputation other than it would attract more ladies and thus their husband and their money to his theaters. He spent much time with his sister and the child. Augusta seemed truly happy since a few years ago and he was willing to see where it would lead although he cautioned her from making any hasty decisions. He was more than willing to keep them there and since he was not of the inclination of marriage himself, it made the most sense. The men finished their drinks and called it a night. Edward showed them the way to their rooms for the night before stopping to say goodnight to Clara.

Lord Babington’s room faced the exterior. In his opinion wasn’t the most attractive view as it faced a small paddock at the end of the stable. A maid knocked on his door. “Is there anything you need Lord Babington?” He was of course knew that this was possible since a man in his position was always having advances placed towards him. He looked at the window. Under the moonlight, he saw a figure that caught his eye. It wasn’t until it stepped into better lighting did, he realize it was Miss McKinley. It was Miss McKinley dressed in man’s breeches. The maid thinking is silence meant for her to enter she started in the doorway.

“No no. No thank you,” Lord Babington quickly told her while walking towards the door to close it. He quickly went back to the window to confirm what he just saw. Now there was Mr. Fout along with a horse and Miss McKinley. Certainly, she was not going to go for a ride in the middle of the night and what in the world was she doing out there unattended? Lord Babington couldn’t understand the things that raced in his mind. Perhaps after what happened with Augusta it was just a natural reaction. Miss McKinley was attending to the horse. In the light he could see she was braiding the tail. Curious as to why she was out there, he put his topcoat back on and proceeded out the door.

Miss McKinley tried to sleep but even with all that crying it was impossible. She got up and rang her bell. The maid thought she was crazy when she asked for a top shirt and a pair of breeches, but she did as she was told. It was an older maid than before and much more courteous. Miss McKinley found Mr. Fout still making his rounds with the horses before he was going to retire.

“I should have known.” Mr. Fout chuckled as he saw her. “Lady Denham is not going to be happy if she finds out you are out here in the middle of the night dressed like a man.”

“Well then as she is asleep, we shall not wake her! I could not sleep so I came to pay attention to buttercup to help me relax.” They took buttercup out of the stall and out in the paddock. The moon was shining brightly and while it was out in the open, most of the house was already asleep. She took the grooming tools from him. Mr. Fout stood back and observed her. She looked really tired. The death of her mother’s horse took a more toll on her than she had first let on. Miss McKinley whispered to buttercup as she ran the brush over her coat. 

“Are you the horse whisper?” he asked her.

Miss McKinley laughed. “No but sometimes it helps to talk to someone that doesn’t give any criticism.” Miss McKinley went to the horse’s tail, combed it and then braided it. “I fear if she was a gentleman, I would probably be the silliest girl on the earth.” She continued to comb out the horse’s mane. She then reached down and attended her hoofs. “Sometimes I forget how relaxing it is to talk to someone you actually like. Father hasn’t been well and with Mrs. Collins in London it has been lonely. Miss Heywood has been good the last few weeks, but she is not as acquainted with us, so it is hard to talk to her about somethings.”

“You know perhaps if you stopped having such as disdain for the young men, perhaps you could find one that you actually like.”

“Mr. Fout you a cruel fellow to make such a suggestion. You know why I do not. I am quite certain of my fate in life. I am happy.” Mr. Fout looked at her doubted her conviction. He thought very much that was not a true statement. Just then, Lord Babington appeared. Both of them turned towards him. “What are you doing here?” Miss McKinley gave a displeasing look on her face. She was actually enjoying herself.

Lord Babington was about to make a short reply and then held his tongue. While he had a few drinks tonight, he still had his senses which was good as he was trying not to offend her as he often done. “Well since you’ve asked so nicely, “Lord Babington gave her a cheeky smile, “I thought someone was out here to steal a horse.”

“And you were going to stop them? With what pray you?” She challenged him back. Why it was truthful that he was not armed, nor did he have his cane, he really wouldn’t have been able to stop a robber if that was the case. Mr. Fout cleared his throat.

“Airy, please don’t talk so to Lord Babington. I’m sure that is all. Now that he knows it was just us then he should be able to return to the house.” Airy? Lord Babington thought. What kind of first name was that? He wasn’t going to give up so easy.

“Mr. Fout, may I remind you that this is most inappropriate to have a lady guest of Lady Denham out in the middle of the night, doing who knows what, dressed like a man..”Lord Babington expatiated his sigh. Mr. Fout and Miss McKinley looked at each other and gave him quite a laugh.

“Lord Babington, I assure you there is nothing improper about my attire especially when attending a horse. I could not sleep so I came to see my horse. As stable master, Mr. Fout was here to assist me. I am quite safe.”

“Well Miss McKinley sorry to disappoint but it is not proper for a young lady to be out in the middle of the night unattended.” Airy looked at him. In normal society that was a true case, but the stable was very much like a second home to her. She was more comfortable out with the horses than in the grand house.

“Yes, well I am about done so there is no concern.” She looked at him and actually talked nice. She even gave him a half smile to try to reinforce the statement so he would leave.

“Well until you are ready to go back in, I feel that it is my duty to stay.” He said what? Why did he say that? Airy rolled her eyes and handed Mr. Fout the reigns to Buttercup.

“Well it seems that my self-appointed guardian has decided to ruin my fun, I shall go back to the house.” She gave a little nod to Mr. Fout and turned towards the house. Mr. Fout looked at Lord Babington. Lord Babington was trying to figure out why he felt over possessive of the young lady. 

“Well are you coming? I can’t abide a man who dawdles.” Lord Babington gave a short bow to Mr. Fout and walked with her. “You know I was really quite safe. Mr. Fout has been a longtime family friend.”

“Well yes that may be true but,” Lord Babington tried to talk.

“Do you always have to have the last say?” Airy interjected. 

Afraid of saying anything else that might offend her, he kept quiet the rest of the way in. As they got to the hall to go their separate ways, Airy felt the need to somewhat apologize. “Thank you, Lord Babington, for your assistance.” She gave him a short curtsied and walked away. Lord Babington thoughts tumbled through his head. Apparently, he wasn’t allowed to say goodnight which for some reason disturbed him.

The morning came with a bright sunny sky. Airy woke with the first light. She knew that all the lords and ladies in the house would no doubt sleep in, she started her day like she would at home. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs for a quick bite to eat. She was able to sleep after she had spent some time with buttercup. She still couldn’t figure out why Lord Babington really came outside. Certainly, he could not have been really concerned about her reputation. Why would it have even mattered to him? Lady Denham had granted her request to stay for a few days but after the short one she had Airy felt that she wouldn’t really be able to relax. She wasn’t really sure why she had been invited to stay in the grand house other than maybe Lady Denham needed her to play for her guests. Miss Clara seemed talented enough, so she really didn’t think there was any real need for her to stay. After mulling it over, Airy decided it would be best to just go home. She was needed there more anyway and there really didn’t seem like a good reason to stay. Airy went outside to the stables to find Mr. Fout.

“Good morning Mr. Fout.” Airy caught him relatively quick. She was worried that he would be out in the pastures and seeing she was wearing one of her better dresses, she did not want to trek that far. “I’ve been thinking that I should really head for home. I’ve been away a few days longer than I wanted. I’m sure my father must be wondering where I at.” While she did tell her father, she was going to see Mr. Fout, she left off the part about trying to track down Mr. Williams or Stardust.

“I will get a footman to get your trunk and take you to Kent. You will be able to hire a coach there for you and Jacko to head home. I’m sorry to see you go so soon, but as I should be bringing back your mare soon, we can spend a few more days catching up.” Mr. Fout was a good man. He wanted her to stay in hopes to make some better connections. He worried about what her future was when her father would pass. There was no direct male relation so he knew that her family’s estate would pass to some unknown relative. Mr. McKinley had discussed it briefly with him when he was in his dire straits after his wife had passed. Mr. McKinley was in a very dark place during that time.  
“Please give my appreciation and my apologies to Lady Denham” Airy went to find Jacko to let him know they would leave very shortly. With any luck, they would leave before any of the house actually woke. She found Jacko not far from the stable. He was just returning from the pastures.

“Jacko”

“Miss Airy.”

“I’ve decided that we should head for home. Certainly, your mother would rather have you near at this time.” Jacko’s mother was in her last term of pregnancy. Although this would make child number 11, she lost her husband last year and felt the loss immensely. “How did you find the horses?”

“Buttercup has been making a few friends.” He smiled at her. They both knew the horse was in heat and its sole purpose here was to hopefully be bred with one of Lady Denham’s more prominently horses. They let out a good laugh. “Lady Denham has no bad horses in the lot. I’ve been looking at this massive roan and I was told it was strictly a breeding horse. He would be quite the opponent if he was a racing horse. The stable hand told me he was a recently acquired so he told me to ask Mr. Fout more about the horse about the particulars. The horse’s name was milky way.”

“Well that’s a start. We will have to have that conversation when he comes to visit. Right now, I want to head for home as soon as possible. Father may have need of us”. When they both got up to the house, the coach was waiting for them. Mr. Fout stood nearby. Her luggage already placed in the back. “Mr. Fout, thank you so much for everything.” She gave the man a hug as to her he was family.  
“Miss McKinley, Jacko. I look forward to seeing you in a few weeks. Please give my regards to your father.” Mr. Fout gave a bow and went off to see if Lady Denham had risen yet Jacko and Airy got on the open coach and the driver put the horses in motion. The journey to Kent was not far.

In another part of the house, Lord Babington was beginning to stir. He had slept somewhat. His dreams caused him to toss for a bit of the night. He was still trying to figure out why he dreamt of her. Miss Caroline Bingley had unexpectantly broken off her pursuit with him. The situation replayed in his dreams but sometimes, it wasn’t Caroline. It was Miss McKinley. Perhaps it was due to the last few days events combined with the late-night drinking that caused the dreams. Either way, it was apparent that his mind would not allow him to drift back to sleep. While he laid in bed contemplating what he would do today, he heard the sound of a coach driving off.

Lady Denham had been in fact up and about. She wasn’t quite ready to go downstairs to have breakfast with her guests. The maid knocked on her door. “Excuse me ma’am. Mr. Fout would like to speak with you a moment about Miss McKinley.” Curious to know what was going on within her house, she told the maid to let him in the small parlor room that adjoined her room.

“Mr. Fout, I hear you have some news about Miss McKinley?” Lady Denham asked.

“Yes ma’am. She would like to know she appreciated her stay, but she worried about her father’s health and was anxious to return home.” Mr. Fout told the lady of the house. It was a true statement, but he rather feared it was something or someone else that kept ruffling her feathers that caused her to want to leave. 

“Well I believe Miss Clara will be more upset with her more than anything. I fear Miss Clara was looking forward to singing a duet with her. If that is it?” Mr. Fout bowed and left the room. Lady Denham decided to get dressed. She asked her maid if any of them were up. The maid said Miss Esther was up and having the cooks prepare a breakfast, but it seemed the gentlemen were still in bed. Miss Clara was already downstairs having tea.  
In truth, Lord Babington had already gotten dressed and was heading downstairs when he saw Mr. Fout walking out of the house. 

Following him, he caught up to him quickly. “Mr. Fout.” Mr. Fout turned to see Lord Babington approaching.

“Good morning my Lord.” He gave a bow towards the gentleman.

“I wanted to apologize,” Lord Babington began however he doubted on what to actually say. “I want to apologize for my behavior at Darling Field. I’m afraid that I made some rather rude remarks.” Mr. Fout looked at the gentleman. While it was true, he did not behave gentlemanly, most of the conversation was between Miss McKinley and Lord Babington. Certainly, if he was apologizing it should really be to her.  
“Well for my part I accept your apology. However, I believe that there is someone else that you should rather apologize for. “Mr. Fout stated as a matter of fact. 

Lord Babington looked at the man before him and felt like he was being chastised. He was right of course and thought that at some point this morning, he would make amends with Miss McKinley who he had truly been brutal. Not knowing what else he could say, he gave a short bow and heading back to the house. He hoped to catch Miss McKinley before the others came downstairs. Heading past the drawing room, he heard someone playing the piano. Thinking it was Miss McKinley, he rushed in only to see Miss Clara at the instrument with Sir Edward staying very close. Feeling that they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar, Sir Edward took a quick step back.

“Lord Babington! You are up early.” Sir Edward was a lively man. “I hear my sister has already ordered breakfast and it should be ready soon.” Miss Clara stood up from the piano forte and gave him a curtsied.

“Miss Clara please don’t let me interrupt your playing. You play very well.”

“Thank you, Lord Babington. I feel that my talent is sorely lacking compared to Miss McKinley. Have you seen her?” Miss Clara questioned him knowingly. She had of course been up late last night. Edward had just left her room when she had walked by the window and saw Lord Babington walking up to the main house with Miss McKinley on his arm. He had a very rakish reputation and figured he put his charms to good use. Lord Babington realized that Miss Clara was implying something else and gave her a startled deer look.

“I’m afraid I haven’t seen Miss McKinley since your performance last night.” Lord Babington replied trying to sound convincingly. He liked Miss Clara, but it seemed she would like to stir the pot for her amusement when she could. Mr. Crowe and Lady Denham had walked in. The conversation interrupted; Lord Babington was relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and hit the subscribe button to follow. Thanks again!


	4. The Ubiquitos Miss Heywood

“Good. You are all here. Shall we go on to the dining room?” Lady Denham asked the party. “Mr. Crowe?” She held out her arm to him expectantly for him to escorted her. 

“With pleasure.” Mr. Crowe having slept rather well due to the lack of being completely intoxicated was planning on being most charming today. If he could get on her side, perhaps Miss Esther would see him in a more pleasing sight.

They all assembled around the table and started eating. The conversation was limited as apparent that some in the room were up much later than normal. Lady Denham observed all her guests. Miss Clara and Sir Edward were all to knowingly whispering to each other like normal engaged couples. Miss Esther on her left looked like she had a restless night. Mr. Crowe tried to engage in some conversation with her niece, but Esther was playing hard to get.

“Lord Babington. I hear you are thinking of buying some racehorses.” Lady Babington wanted to see how versed the man was.

“Ah yes ma’am. I told Sir Edward I would appreciate a tour of your stables if that would be acceptable. I’m afraid I have a lot to learn but with the right people I’m sure I could get caught up to speed.”

“And you Mr. Crowe? What is your business?” Lady Denham hadn’t missed all his observations of Miss Esther last night. She was determined to find out if this man was really a blundering idiot like Esther stated or if it was just for show. Some men did that to keep the wolves at bay especially if they had money.

“Lady Denham I’m afraid horses are way out of my league. I am happy to make investments where I see they will benefit me of course. I’m afraid that most of my businesses are in enterprises.”

“Hump. No real answer from Mr. Crowe.” Realizing that his aunt was digging for information from his friends, Sir Edward decided to join the conversation.

“Really aunt. My friends are well established gentlemen. You shouldn’t be concerned that I would bring any gold diggers here.” Lady Denham gave him a glance. “Where is Miss McKinley? Would you not rather be speaking with her instead of my friends?”

“She left early this morning. Apparently, she felt that she was needed at home more than at my piano forte. I’m afraid Miss Clara will have to entertain us by herself.” Lord Babington tried to conceal his surprised look however Miss Clara caught the look before he could hide it.

“Well that is a real shame. I had looked forward to her accompanying me today. I had thought to persuaded her in a duet. She certainly should have some voice talent if her playing is that well.” Miss Clara interjected in the conversation.

“Edward, make sure you include Mr. Fout on your tour. He will be able to answer any particular questions about the horses.”

“Yes aunt.” Breakfast wrapped up and everyone excused themselves to get ready to tour the grounds. As it was a nice sunny day, the young ladies decided to join the men in their observations. 

A short time later, they all assembled just outside the main house near the stables. Mr. Fout walked towards them.  
“Is everyone ready?” Mr. Fout asked for everyone to follow them. Miss Clara and Miss Esther walked with Sir Edward while Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe followed behind. Mr. Fout gave them quite an explanation of the workings of having a breeding program along with more information on how the different horse races were conducted. Any horse that needed to be allowed in the master cup derby had to make qualifications this fall at Bentley Field. Bentley Field was a shorter track than Darling Field but only slightly. Because the track was more for qualification, there was no real spectators as there was no open betting. Only horse owners, trainers, jockeys and a select group could be there. “Miss McKinley hopes to have her last horse there. From what I understand he is quite fast although she feels maybe not as fast as some of her others.”

“Then certainly she should race them instead?” Miss Clara asked. Mr. Fout gave her a fond smile.

“Unfortunately, it’s a complicated process and only certain lineages are allowed. The horse must have direct come from another stud that had direct winnings within the last few years. Breeding mares of course are not allowed. I believe this is the last horse that will meet the qualifications.” Mr. Fout didn’t want to add because of the death of Stardust, the McKinley’s were now in dire straits of not actually being able to continue to race in the master cup which was not only the most prestigious but had the most money to win. They rounded the pastures. The ladies decided they had more than enough of the tour and decided to walk back to the main house. Sir Edward decided to go with them. Mr. Fout looked at Mr. Crowe and Lord Babington. “Gentlemen, I need to check on Miss McKinley’s mare while I am out here. I’m afraid there is not much else to see unless you had some other questions.” Mr. Crowe replied negatively and caught up to the prior party. Lord Babington wanted to speak with Mr. Fout so decided to continue with him.

“I hear Miss McKinley decided to head home.” Lord Babington asked as they walked along the path to an outlying pasture.

“Yes, I’m afraid her father hasn’t been feeling well over the last few months. I’m sure she was anxious to make sure he was still doing well. She lost her mother several years ago.” Mr. Fout wasn’t sure why Lord Babington inclined to ask about his friend.

“Ah I see. I was hoping to make apologies this morning. I guess I will just have to send her a letter.” Mr. Fout looked at the man. Decidedly against his first thought, he decided to take a gamble.

“Do you really think you can convey your apology in a letter?” Lord Babington sighed. Mr. Fout was right. He wasn’t sure he could properly apologize as well in a letter as bad as he spoke to her. Mr. Fout saw that Lord Babington took time to reflect his decision. “I am going to see her father in a week or so to bring back her horse. Perhaps you could join me for a day? There is a local hotel that should be able to accommodate you.” Lord Babington played the thought in his head. Certainly, a day out of his routine would not be so bad. He would be glad for the distraction. As the child got older, there was more talk about his reputation. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. As they got to the gate, Mr. Fout noticed that buttercup had in fact found a stud. The realization on Lord Babington’s face was more of a shock. Somehow, his horse had ended up in the same field alone. There would be no way of denying any result of that union. Mr. Fout took pity on him. “Well, this have may have gotten more interesting” and gave a small laugh. Both men headed back to the main house. He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. How did this even happen. If his horse did in fact produce, then he would have to either buy the horse or offer some sort of compensation. He wasn’t quite sure what either would actually cost.

Inside the main house, Lady Denham was getting ready for afternoon tea. She was sure she could count on Mr. Fout to breed the horse. He had given him a good look when Lord Babington arrived. He told her it would make an excellent stud. Deciding to put the cog in motion, she had him arrange it. If the stud didn’t work, then there would be no damage. If it did, then perhaps at the very least, Lord Babington would be able to pay a decent amount for the foal. It would be enough to give Miss McKinley to keep her off the streets until she could find suitable employment. She wasn’t sure she wanted to go this route. She watched Lord Babington observe Miss McKinley over dinner and the entertainment. She had seen a moment when Lord Babington show some interest, but she couldn’t be certain, so she thought of this late plan. It was really all she could do for Lord Jester.

Sir Edward and his parties arrived shortly downstairs for tea. He was sure his aunt would like to hear Miss Clara play some. It appeared that his aunt didn’t have any objections to his choice however she seemed distracted. Trying to determine what was going on, he sat by his sister and started a conversation. “Esther, just what seems to be a missed?” Esther looked at her brother and rolled her eyes. She wasn’t sure at first, but upon reflection on last night and this morning’s breakfast, she was sure her aunt was trying to play matchmaker. It apparently did not work out as Miss McKinley left before any of the awoke which could only imply two things. Either Lord Babington did in fact have a tumble with her and she was embarrassed, or he flat out refused. His reputation with the ladies rather implied the first thought. However, if so, why did he continue with Mr. Fout. Perhaps he wanted to make sure Mr. Fout’s friend knew that it was all just good fun and if anything happened that she would be appropriately compensated. Lord Babington after all had one of his examples of his reputation living at his London estate with his sister. It wasn’t unknown that Lords would sometimes allow their bastards to live on their estates. It was a little peculiar that he would have his sister practically raise the child implied that he must have had affection for its mother. He was a small child but very happy. Augusta took great care of him. He could not of had a better mother figure for his child.

“Really Edward. It’s been a while that our aunt has any dinner parties. She was probably just concerned that everything went well without any complications.” Esther tried to sound convincing but Edward who was more attuned to his sister’s voice scoffed. “Why not attend Miss Clara.” Seeing that his sister was going to not let him in to any information, he took his turn to irritate her. 

“Mr. Crowe! Esther is wanting to know more about your enterprises. Perhaps you should sit here.” Esther gave him a glaring look but turned to somewhat friendly smiles when Mr. Crowe arrived by her side.

“I didn’t realize that you were so interested in my affairs Miss Denham.” Mr. Crowe was surprised that his name would even come across her lips.

“I am not.” Esther gave him the short answer. Just when he thought he had a small chance, Lady Denham came in. 

“Certainly, she jests Mr. Crowe. I’m afraid she lacks any of my wit.” Mr. Crowe turned again towards Miss Denham. Esther knew that her aunt was interested in her affairs more than anything. She had spoken with her about ensuring the future of Sanditon House on several occasions when Edward was not around. As being the closest living relatives, Lady Denham wanted to ensure that the estate would continue to be profitable for future generations. With Edward marrying a lady of no connection and having a pretty flair lifestyle, it would be up to her to marry connections to ensure the profitability of Sanditon House. “Where is Mr. Parker?”

Lord Babington looked at Lady Denham. “He took this morning to ride into Sanditon to visit his family. He assured me he would be back for dinner.”

Mr. Parker arrived in his small Phaeton overlooking the cliffs. His sister in law, Mary Parker, was walking with some young lady. The young lady was Charlotte Heywood. She had been sent to Sanditon to see if there were any entertainers that might join the talent show in Hundsford which would be in little over a week. Stepping off his coach, he approached the ladies. “Mary, well met!” Mr. Parker slightly observed the lady with her. “New maid?” Miss Heywood gave him a disapproving look. “Sidney, this is Miss Heywood. She’s helping a talent show in Hundsford and she came to see if there are any entertainers that might want to perform in the show.”

“Would that be the same show as Miss McKinley’s?” Charlotte was still trying to decide if his looks could compensate for his behavior. 

“Yes, have you heard of it.”

“Not much. On your way to see Lady D?”

“Yes, she is expecting us for tea.”

“Well, I’m off to see Tom. Good day Mary, Miss…” He appeared to have forgotten her name again.

“Heywood.” With a slight nod, he was off.

“Oh, it’s so good to see him. He can be a little standoffish like he was with you just now. He’s had some bruising experiences in the past and he can be very judgmental on our sex.” Miss Heywood reflecting on the information. She wasn’t sure it really mattered. The ladies arrived at Lady Denham’s just in time for afternoon tea. “Lady Denham. Thank you so much for your invitation. May I present Miss Charlotte Heywood?” Miss Heywood came to Lady Denham and gave her a curtsied.” Lady Denham looked at the young lady.

“Well Miss Heywood, what brings you to Sanditon?” Lady Denham began her inquisition.

“I’m here to see if there are any entertainers for a talent show in Hundsford. Mr. Howard had heard that Sanditon had begun building a theater but didn’t know its progress.”

“Oh, this famous talent show in Hundsford. Miss McKinley was telling us about it at dinner last night.”

“Is she here? I would like to see her!”

“No, I’m afraid she has already left for home. Without a proper parting I might add. I am quite upset.” Lady Denham spoke like she was offended but she really wasn’t. She just wanted to tease Miss Heywood as it seems they must be friends. Miss Heywood wasn’t’ sure how to take Lady Denham’s tone. Mrs. Parker stood up for her.

“I’m sure there was a good reason for her to leave so quickly. Miss Heywood has been telling me that she quite many obligations in Hundsford” Mary interjected. Lord Babington was trying to act not interested in the conversation by leaning over to Mr. Crowe. Miss Denham was on the far side, so he figured he was safe. 

“How’s your pursuit of Miss Denham?”

“She is positively ruthless. I think I rather like her better when I’m drunk.” Lord Babington observed his friend. While Mr. Crowe spoke one way it was apparent that it wasn’t what he was really thinking. “What have you been up to? I hear you have been chasing Miss McKinley around the stable.

“Where did you hear that?” Lord Babington replied rather sternly. 

“The little maid that you chased out of your room was quite disappointed. She came by to see if I needed anything.”

“Crowe tell me you didn’t…”

“Of course not, not here. If you forgot, I have been trying to woo Miss Denham with my charms.”

Unable to hear the conversation on the other side of the room, Lady Denham raised her voice to the gentlemen. “What are you saying over there? I must be included in the conversation.”  
“We were discussing whether or not Miss Denham or Miss Heywood had any talent they could lend Miss Clara for the group?” Miss Denham would have loved to give Mr. Crowe a poke in the eye. Miss Heywood looked to Mrs. Parker.  
“I can play and sing although not quite well. I would be happy to help in anyway.” Lady Denham’s admiration for the young lady increased. Miss Clara was relieved that Miss Heywood said she could play.

“Well, I can speak for Esther. She would rather not if it could be helped. Why don’t you play and let Miss Clara sing a song or two?” Miss Heywood was happy to be of assistance to Lady Denham. Mr. Crowe was disappointed that Miss Denham would not do either. Miss Heywood went over to the piano forte with Miss Clara and they discussed to which they would play. Miss Denham joined her aunt with Mrs. Parker. Miss Heywood told Miss Clara that she played a little better than she sung but she could add vocals if needed. As they began to start, Mr. Tom Parker showed up with Sidney. 

“So sorry to be late Lady Denham. Better late than never” Mr. Tom Parker tried to say to Lady Denham.

“Slightly better,” Lady Denham replied. Tom sat down near Mary while Sidney went by Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe. The ladies began their song again after they had been interrupted. Where the gentlemen stood, Miss Esther was able to study them without them knowing. It appeared that Miss Heywood drew their attention. She wondered if her aunt would try to play match maker again after the last failed attempt. Miss Clara picked songs that Miss Heywood had played before so that they would both not look foolish. Teatime was done and the ladies had excused themselves from the piano. Miss Heywood walked out with the Parkers. Sidney turned to her.

“Well miss,” he began although he couldn’t remember her name again, “it seems you have impressed Lady Denham with your ability.” Sidney was trying to fill the silence, but his conjecture came out condescending.

“Thank you for your opinion Mr. Parker but I was not trying to solicit patronage from Lady Denham.” Charlotte wanted to wipe the smug expression on his face. “I don’t recall saying I was ever proficient at either singing or playing.” She got in the carriage with Tom and Mary. Tom looked at Sidney.

“Sidney, shall we expect you back at Trafalgar House?”

After his attempt of conversation with Miss Heywood, Sidney declined. “I’m here with Lord Babington and am at his disposal.” Sidney went back in the house to speak with his friends. They all decided to go into town for a little mischief after dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and hit the subscribe button to follow. Thanks again!


	5. The Cove

Shortly after dinner, the gentlemen arrived at the local hotel. They all sat down and began to start a card game along with their bottle.

“So, Crowe how goes your pursuit of Miss Denham?” Sidney was out of sorts since he showed up late to the tea party. Lord Babington just chuckled as he already knew the answer.

“She professes she wants nothing to do with me. I am quite broken up about it.” Mr. Crowe tried to make light of the situation, but the other two gentlemen knew that under the fictitious tone he was really attracted to her. The sound of change dropped on the table as the continued to play their cards. “What about you Sidney. I saw you roving your eyes over Miss Heywood at the piano.” Sidney blew out the smoke from his cigarette.

“I think not. I get the opinion she’s a very opinionated lady who likes to speak her mind. Not my sort of company.” The men just laughed. Underneath, however, Sidney hoped his facial expressions did not betray him. Miss Heywood was very pretty. “She seems bent on finding patronage for this talent show in Hundsford. It would seem Miss McKinley has a kindred spirit in her friend. I can only imagine what kind of trouble they get into when they are together.” His last statement was more for a joke at Lord Babington’s expense. Lord Babington had spoken briefly early morning with Sidney about finding Miss McKinley in the stable last night wearing men’s clothing. Sidney thought it was kind of funny, but Lord Babington seemed offended by it.

“Well gents since you brought up Hundsford, I am needing to go there myself and was wondering if you would want to come along. Apparently, my horse has been lent out in stud service without my consent. I am going to need to make arrangements with its owner.” Sidney and Crowe both looked at Babington and started laughing.

Charlotte was very happy to be back in town. Lady Denham seemed interested in the talent show although she doubted that she would come.

“Mary, I think I shall go for a walk along the beach.” 

“Well don’t be long, it will be getting dark soon.” Charlotte nodded to Mary and off she went. She needed time to think about the last few days. She greeted Mr. Stringer as she headed out to the beach. Mr. Stringer was still working so he could only acknowledge her in passing. Her observation of the tea party was foremost on her mind. She didn’t realize that Sidney Parker would be back. Tom had said something about not sure if he could make it himself. It seemed unlikely they would be inclined to try. Mr. Sidney Parker was quite cold and distant and very unpleasing. Granted, he did have some good looks about him, but it would be very hard for someone to overlook such disdainful attitude. She was sorry she that Airy hadn’t been there. She would have liked to know her opinion on the assembled company. Miss Clara seemed very cheerful but as she was recently engaged to Sir Edward, who positively seethed admiration for his finance it wouldn’t be hard to do. Miss Esther was polite but reserved. It seemed that she was not trying to attract any attention to herself. Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe seemed very aloof as well. Charlotte could only attribute their behavior to their friend Mr. Parker.

The men were well into their cups and as well as the other patrons of the establishment. They were all singing with the women, well into their fourth bottle when Tom walked in. Sidney wasn’t in the mood for talking.

“Sidney, I need a word.” Sidney held out a chair and start reaching for a glass for his brother. The other two men moved over to allow Tom to sit. “alone.” Lord Babington and Crowe excused themselves to the bar. “I need to know what progress you have made.”

“Progress for what?”

“Come now Sidney you know I need tenants for the new buildings. Lady Denham is saying she threatening to pull her investment. I am quite overwhelmed.” Sidney just rolled his eyes.

“Tom, I don’t see how this is my problem.”

“You stand to gain in this investment as well.” Sidney looked aspirated at his brother. He didn’t know when Tom began to rely so heavily on him. Since returning from Antiqua, he felt an obligation to assist Tom, but it was starting to interfere with his own time.

“Very well. I will talk them around.”

“Thank you, brother. That is all that I ask.” Standing up, “I am sorry to interrupt your pleasure.”

“Work man. Work. This is how I work.”

“Well if you say so.” Tom waved to Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe as he left the building. Aspirated from his conversation with Tom, Sidney decided he needed to head to the cove to help him relax. He bid Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe a good night.

Charlotte looked along the beach for shells to take home to her siblings whenever that was going to be. Her cousin, Mrs. Lucas, had written for her assistance with a friend in Hundsford with a talent show. She would be able to stay with her father, Sir Lucas and a sister named Maria at Lucas Lodge. She would be provided whatever she would need, and they even sent a coach to fetch her. Mr. Heywood, her father, wasn’t sure about his oldest daughter leaving at the beginning of the season but he could not let her pass up the opportunity with so little effect on his income. She came to a little cove a way off. She was having a good time when she came across a pile of clothes. A sound to her right startled her, turning to realize that it was a naked man, no less than Sidney Parker, rising from the water. Turning quickly, however, Charlotte stood froze with her back facing him.

“Miss Heywood!” He said with a cheeky calmness, “am I never to get away from you?”

“I can assure you; you are the last person I wished to see.” 

“I spoke in haste. Forgive me.” Neither of them could think of anything else to say.

“Of course, excuse me.” Charlotte gathered her skirts and left as quickly as she could without falling.

The next morning, Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe found Sidney just arising at the Crown Hotel. Apparently, the events of yesterday afternoon and under the encouragement of his friends, Sidney had spent the rest of the night overindulging. 

“Look at the state of him, Babbers.” Mr. Crowe spoke, “What a shame!”

“A wretched sight indeed!”

Crowe leant in close to Sidney. “Is that what not Miss Heywood said when she ran into you by the coves last night?” Both he and Babington laughed uproariously.

Sidney rubbed his temples. “I should never had told you. If hadn’t forced that fifth bottle on me...”

“Never mind that now, old friend,” interrupted Babington. “time for a shave and some breakfast.” 

Charlotte came downstairs prepared to catch her coach back to Hundsford. Charlotte was observing the portrait of a Sidney Parker while her mind replayed the events at the cove. Miss McKinley would be expecting her back as well as Mr. Howard. Mr. Howard was the talent show leader and conducting auditions and practicing for the show just about each day. The show was to be soon, and she wanted to make sure she was well prepared.

“Good morning Charlotte! Are you well prepared for your trip back to Hundsford?”

“Yes, I think so. I need to write a quick letter before I leave to my family.”

“Yes of course. Why not use Tom’s desk. He’s out.” Charlotte went to Tom’s study and began to write a quick letter when she heard Tom’s voice rather loudly. Not knowing what to do, she quickly ducked down under the desk as if she was looking for something.

“How am I to fill these empty houses Sidney?” said Tom. “I confess I was relying on…” He paused and she knew she was spotted. “Charlotte?”

She rose with her letter in her hand. “There it is!”

Sidney was taken back. “Miss Heywood. Always popping up when least expected.” She couldn’t meet his eye, although she knew his were on her. 

“I will leave you to it, gentlemen.” With that, she rushed past them with her head down. 

Decidedly to take one last walk along the beach, Charlotte headed out. She wished she had more time for one more sea bath, but she knew her coach would be waiting on her shortly. While walking back in town, she met Mr. Stringer.

“Good morning Miss Heywood!”

“Mr. Stringer, good morning. I will be leaving shortly. I am afraid I am much needed in Hundsford.”

“Well that is a shame miss. Perhaps, you could come back for a visit after the talent show. Mrs. Parker, I believe, would be most happy to see you.”

“Oh, yes. She has been most polite with my stay. I would love to come back to visit.”

“Well I wish you safe travel Miss Heywood.” He tipped his hat and gave a short bow.

Charlotte arrived at Trafalgar House as the coach was indeed waiting for her. Wanting to say a few departing words to her hosts, Charlotte quickly ran into the house towards the study. Thinking it was Tom behind the newspaper, she spoke, “Mr. Parker!” As the newspaper lowered at the sound of her voice, she saw it was a different Parker brother. “Oh! I thought to find- “

Sidney Parker gave her an arch look. “The ubiquitous Miss Heywood. Can’t I even read the news in peace?”

“If you don’t wish to be disturbed,” she retorted, “You might choose someone more secluded.”

“I tried that,” he said while staring at her, “It wasn’t entirely successful.” Not knowing if he was talking about the cove, they stared at each other until Tom arrived.

“Charlotte! Are you ready to be on your way?”

“Yes, I am quite ready.”

“Come, let me walk you out.” Tom spoke to her most gently while Sidney just continued to watch as she left. “Now, my dear, if you ever want to return, you are most welcome here. Right Mary?”

“Oh, yes. The children especially will be happy to see you as will I.” Mary gave her a sisterly hug. Mary really didn’t want her to leave but she knew that she was needed elsewhere.

“I will write. Perhaps, I can come back after the festival is on its way.” Charlotte climbed in the coach. While it drove through Sanditon, she thought over the last few days. She had much to discuss with Miss McKinley about. Tom walked back into the house to find Sidney looking at the coach while it drove away from the house.

“Well Sidney. Are you heading back to Sanditon House?”

“Yes, Lord Babington wants to talk with Lady Denham’s stable master before we head back to London. “Don’t worry Tom. I will talk to them on the way about the merits of Sanditon.”

“Thank you, brother. That is all I ask of you.” Sidney, pondering the thought of meeting Miss Heywood rather sooner than later, gathered his hat and cane to step out. Lord Babington, Sidney Parker and Mr. Crowe had headed back to Sanditon House. The later trying to figure out what to say to Miss Denham before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and hit the subscribe button to follow. Thanks again!


	6. Miss Augusta Babington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Sanditon sisters and brothers! Keep the faith!

Sanditon House was not far from the Parker’s residence in Sanditon. The ride back was solemn. Mr. Crowe was deep in his thoughts. They arrived to find Lady Denham had retired to her rooms, while the others were walking in the park that surrounded the fine house. Lord Babington went to find Mr. Fout while Mr. Crowe and Mr. Parker went to the billiard room. Deciding to leave to visit Augusta before heading to Hundsford, he needed to find out when Mr. Fout would be going there. He found a stable hand and quickly asked where Mr. Fout could be located. The stable hand replied that Mr. Fout was in the back pasture rounding up some of the horses. With a polite nod to the lad, Lord Babington headed out. Remembering his tour, Lord Babington was able to find Mr. Fout walking back with his horse, who apparently was being followed by Miss McKinley’s horse. They apparently were on very friendly terms.

“Well met Lord Babington! Come to collect your horse?” Lord Babington replied to the affirmative.

“Tell me, when do you head to Hundsford?” 

“Well I would say in another week as I need to follow up on some other breeding that I have working. I will need to clear it with Lady Denham as I hope to stay a few days, maybe perhaps through the talent show.”

“I am going to head back to London to visit my sister. How about I meet you in Kent and then we could ride in the same coach?”

“Yes, that would work out. I will write to Sir Lucas to secure your room at the hotel. Will you bring your horse? I believe Mr. McKinley will want to give it a look over once he finds out it was matched with buttercup?”

“I suppose but I’m not sure how he got there in the first place.” Lord Babington was trying to observe Mr. Fout to see if the man was behind the whole scheme. 

“I spoke to my stable hands. Apparently, my new lad had no idea the mare was in heat. I feel like now I really must apologize for the situation. I really don’t know how Mr. McKinley will handle it. He was hoping to breed it with a proven racehorse. Don’t get me wrong, your horse looks to be of very good stock, but unless it can be documented properly, I’m afraid that this breeding will not be helpful with their racing stock.” Mr. Fout tried to sound nonchalantly without raising any alarm in his tone. 

“Well what is done is done. What can be done about it?” Mr. Fout nodded negatively but held his head down to conceal his smile. There was no way of knowing the horse was pregnant yet, so it was possible that no harm was even done. However, seeing that the horse would not show any real signs until late in its pregnancy, he hoped to give Lady Denham’s intervention time to work, one way or the other. With plans being well made, Lord Babington headed back to the main house. He was ready to head back to see his sister and nephew.

Not having luck concentrating with billiards, Mr. Crowe stepped outside to the garden to smoke. Walking around the parklike setting, he saw Miss Clara and Edward heading back in the house. He observed Miss Denham out by the pond. As she was alone, he took the chance to speak with her one last time.

“Miss Denham,” Mr. Crowe spoke softly while extinguishing his smoke. When she turned towards him, he bowed low.

“Mr. Crowe.” Miss Denham looked at him and gave him a polite curtsied.

“I came to say I’m leaving Sanditon.”

“I shall bear your absence with equanimity”

“May I be permitted to write to you?”

“If you wish to waste your time.” Mr. Crowe smiled.

“Then I shall.”

“Crowe why do you persist when you are treated with so little civility?”

“Perhaps when you nonchalantly reject my advances, the more intense my desire for you grows.” Esther laughed shortly.

“Well spoken, but to no avail.” Esther walked back to the house without a backward glance. Mr. Crowe watched her leave, then strode to the front of the house where the coach had pulled up to take the gentlemen back to London. The trunks loaded up, they bided Sir Edward farewell. Edward and Clara were to stay another few days before heading back to London themselves.

As the coach drove on, all the men were vastly quiet all consumed with their own thoughts. Sidney was not sure what to say to Miss Heywood to address the cove situation. Mr. Crowe was trying to think of what lines to write to persuade Esther to give him a chance. Lord Babington closed his eyes. He had the most problems of them all. The relationship between Augusta and Lord Jester was getting obvious. Either he was going to need to give his approval for them to continue or he was going to need to figure out how to separate them. His nephew had started to show signs as familial towards Lord Jester and he didn’t want to make it any harder on the child than it needed to be. If he consented, then there would be talk in society if the child went with Augusta. If he did not consent, Augusta may not be able to forgive her brother for breaking her heart. To top all that anguish, was his plight with Miss McKinley and her horse. He didn’t know why but he didn’t want her to think badly of him, which how could she not. He continued to insult her. Nothing he said seem strike a good chord. He was out of sorts with this lady when before he never had such a problem.

The coach arrived late night in London. Lord Babington asked Crowe and Sidney to stay at his house. When they walked in, the lights in the drawing room were still lit. Augusta sat by the fireplace reading. Knowing that he would be home soon, she planned on speaking with him as soon as she could. Walking in behind him was Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe. She stood and curtsied while the gentlemen bowed. 

“Augusta! It is late, why are you still up? Is Jackson feeling alright?”

“Yes, I... I” Augusta was hoping that he would be alone. Not wanting to speak with him in front of his company, she just continued “I figured you would arrive home late and wanted to make sure your visit to Lady Denham’s was successful.” 

“Yes, yes. Well I guess as good as it could. Mr. Fout was very insightful to the business enterprise we are thinking of. In fact, we are going next week to meet a Mr. McKinley about breeding some horses.”

“Well that is good news. Now that I know you are home safe, I will retire. I will let the maid know you have company” She gave another curtsied and left the room.

“Gentlemen, a night cap?” Lord Babington walked over to the bar and started pouring drinks.

“An enterprise with McKinley horses Babington?” Mr. Parker asked while raising an eyebrow. “I thought you were going in with Lady Denham’s horses.”

“Yes well, it seems that I already have one in the oven according to Mr. Fout. I don’t know if I could have agreements with both houses. I’m not sure how that all works.” Babington gave a frown to his friends.

“For God’s sake, man!” said Crowe in disgust. “It’s like having a bastard, though less fun to come by, I should think!” Babington turned his head before Crowe caught it. Sidney knew there was more to the story about Augusta’s return, but  
Babington hadn’t fully confided in him. Crowe, back to drinking more than he had the last few days, failed to realize that the comment hit closer to home than he knew. The gentlemen retired for the night.

Having a small child at home, Augusta was used to rising early. Many ladies in her situation would let the nurse maid attend the child, but after nearly losing the child to a bad infection a few years ago, she barely let the child out of her sight. Of late, she grew a little less conscious when her brother was home to watch Jackson. Those times, she would attend the London House or even a ball. Lord Jester was always very attentive. He would stay by her side, watchful over her, and when it seemed society would have something to say about her, interjected his positive report of her. While his standing in society was slightly less than Lord Babington’s, he knew some other players that he could use to influence her standing in society. When they had briefly met at Darling Field almost two years ago, he knew instantly his life was going to change. It took quite some time before Augusta would even have a normal conversation with him without thinking he had some devious ulterior motive. 

It wasn’t long ago that she finally admitted to some very personal details of her life. He hadn’t given up when she acted disdainful. He didn’t give up when there were days, she flat out refused to see him. It was only when Jackson had again taken a high fever, and her brother out of town, that her anxiety had gotten to her. She hadn’t told him everything, but he was there when she needed him. Lord Jester was a very smart man. He also had some very good connections to people in all sorts of places. He knew her story more than she knew herself but did not press for the information. He came to care for her and Jackson more than anybody. The fact that it happened, to him, so fast was a shocked. He did not think he was the kind of one-woman man. When he had literally walked into her at Darling Field, he stood flabbergasted at her. He had gone to speak with Miss McKinley who had just left before he got there. When he walked out of the museum, in a hurried pace no less, he bumped into the lady carrying a small child. He hadn’t seen her or the child. He was deep in thought about the death of his father and his wishes. Lucky for him and his lighting fast reflexes, he caught both the child and mother before any harm happened. His first notice of her was the tears in her eyes. As he stood her solidly on her feet, Lord Babington had interrupted. At first, knowing his reputation, he thought her a jilted lover. On closer inspection, the resemblance between the man and woman, he determined it was a close relative. Being an interloper to the conversation, he made sure she was okay and safe before leaving her. He did leave a card with her if she needed any further assistance. As he walked away, he saw her hand the card over to Lord Babington.

Augusta attended to Jackson most attentively while she waited for her brother to come down. She was most anxious to hear if he had met Miss McKinley. When she first asked him some questions last night, he seemed like had not. Jester had ensured her that the McKinley’s and Mr. Fout were on very good terms. She was relying on him to see if he could at least have them be acquainted. When she had first spoke to him, he laughed at her for trying to play matchmaker. She knew her brother took quite the burden on himself when he had society believing that the child was from some sordid love affair. Their parents had not been overly happy about it. In the end, he convinced them that only because of the love of the child’s mother that he insisted it would be raised in his house. When he had found Augusta, he had convinced their parents that the child had been should be raised at home and he needed Augusta to help. Her parents were not happy with her going out into society as she had run off and came back unwed, but it was their belief that no other scandal would reach their door. They allowed her to stay at her brother’s house and was polite in society, but due to their standings, she knew they would never allow her to fully claim the child as her own.

When she had discovered that Lord Jennings was well acquainted with the McKinley family, she was determined to repay the young lady for her assistance. First, for Jackson, as she cared for the child so tenderly while she could not. Secondly, for herself, since Ariel had given her the advice to begin with, certainly her and her child’s lot would have certainly come to a disastrous end. Third, and with as much equal reasons as the others, because she was determined that her brother should be just as happy as she was. She knew that while he thought he was heartbroken over his first love, that he truly did not know the true affection and feelings of unconditional love.  
Babington came down the stairs later than his sister but earlier than his friends. He knew they would still sleep awhile after the late drinking. He knew he would find his sister in the library. She had been buying any picture book she could find for Jackson. She was determined that he would be the smartest child in London.

“Good morning sister,” Babington smiled at her while picking up his nephew. Jackson laughed as he was twirled around the room.

“Brother put him down, you know that will make him unruly.” After a couple of spins, he placed Jackson down who ran to his mother laughing. She wanted to make further inquiries about what happened at Lady Denham’s, but she wasn’t sure how to start the conversation. Luckily for her, he was hoping to ask her for her opinion.

“Augusta, I’m afraid that I will not be able to stay long again. Mr. Fout, the stable master from Lady D’s, has asked me to go with him to a town called Hundsford.”

“Hundsford? Where is that?”

“Well, I suppose there should be a map in here somewhere.” He gave her a roll of his eyes and shook his head. “It shouldn’t be far from Sanditon. We are supposed to meet in Kent and journey together. He wants me to meet a Mr. McKinley about some racing horses. I’m not sure why because Lady Denham’s looked perfect to me.” He frowned when he said that trying to enforce that he really didn’t want to be bothered about it when it was quite the opposite. He wasn’t ready to give her all the information that was rattling in his thoughts, but just enough to pipe her curiosity. “there’s supposed to be some talent show there. I thought perhaps Lord Jennings might know something about it and whether or not it would be worth the entertainment.” Her brother didn’t always attend the theater, especially when he felt like he was being hounded by the ladies. Most of the balls he went to, was due to his connections, or they had ample enough entertainment to escape away from the ladies.

“Well, he asked for a walk in the park this afternoon if the weather holds. I can ask him then.”

“Has he been behaving?” He asked her jokingly.

“Yes! I made sure the maid has always been with us every time we’ve been out. Mother would be so proud.” She said the last statement as matter of fact. Lately, her mother was trying to insist that she should be looking for someone else in society. Babington laughed at his sister. He didn’t know why she would try to ruffle those feathers. He heard his friends coming down the stairs before the butler could announce them.

“Gentlemen!” Lord Babington exclaimed. “Are you feeling better now that we are back?” Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe just replied with a sigh and a negative answer. “Perhaps some breakfast will help.” With that her brother and his friends had left her in the library with Jackson. After the door shut, she let out a little laugh. She already knew about the talent show. Mrs. Collins did nothing but talk about it as her own cousin, a Miss Heywood, was to perform some songs hopefully with a Miss McKinley. Sooner or later, they would be bound to meet. Jester’s plan was working better than she could possibly have thought.

Later that evening after their walk, Lord Jester followed Lady Augusta back to her house to speak with her brother. The gentlemen retired to the billiard room while she went to get Jackson ready for bed.

“I hear you will be going to Hundsford.”

“Yes, a Mr. Fout is going to introduce me to a Mr. McKinley about some racehorses. He mentioned some sort of talent show. I don’t know if I really want to be gone that long.”

“Oh yes, my man Mr. Howard is running the show. He is very disciplined and runs quite a tight ship. It will probably be the best show that has ever happened there. I would love to go myself, but I’m afraid it conflicts with some of my other business here. I can’t very well be in two places at once.” He chuckled as he said the last statement. He secretly wished he could. For one, it would be good to see Miss McKinley again. For another, he had already had a letter from her in the most implicit details of how she was upset about allowing a young man and his friends in the show box at the derby. He hadn’t had time to show the letter to Augusta, but he knew she would be happy, well somewhat since he did accomplish the acquaintance. Miss McKinley was known to have an unladylike temperament and manners at times. Mr. Howard had been in constant communication with him about her behavior. He told him to just grin and bear it. If the show was successful, he would receive a bonus. Mr. Howard of course thought he meant the talent show. Jester meant the potential fireworks between Babington and Ariel. 

“Well then. I guess I will send the request for the additional days to the hotel tomorrow. Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe will be going so I will need to ensure they have rooms as well.”

“You mean Lucas Lodge?”

“Yes, have you heard of it.?”

“Yes, it belongs to Mrs. Collins father. Mrs. Collins is helping with some piano lessons at the theater. She is to be heading back tomorrow. How about I have her convey the request to her father personally?”

“Yes, well that would be one less thing for me to take care of. I will be in and out the next few days attending business. I am sure you will keep an eye on Augusta for me?”

“With great pleasure, if you should permit. I would like to ask if perhaps you would consider,” Jester voice faltered a little, “if you would consider it proper to speak to your parents perhaps after you return?” Jester really didn’t want to wait that  
long, but if Babington took an interest in Airy then perhaps, he would be too happy to let his sister make her own choices.

“Yes, perhaps we will continue this discussion after I am back from Hundsford.” Jester bowed and left the billiards room. Augusta caught him as he was heading out.

“Leaving so soon?” Jackson had been a little bit difficult getting ready for bed, so it took her longer than normal. Jester took her hands and kissed them.

“I’m sorry my dear, but I just promised your brother to help him with his lodging requirements for Hundsford. I need to make sure everything is perfect!” He gave her a wink and a smile as he headed out the door. “I will be back tomorrow for tea!” The tone in his voice implied that he was up to something and she let out a little laugh. She went to the billiards room and bid her brother a goodnight.

Her brother had in fact left early when Augusta came down the stairs the next day. She went to the library to look at the map. She wanted to see where her brother was going. She had heard Mr. Parker talking about Sanditon. His brother, Tom Parker, was invested in building the tiny seaside resort to ravel the likes of Bath. He was always mentioning something about the place or some of its occupants. Lord Robert Jennings had made a small investment there for an entertainment theater to be built. His wife, Sarah, had passed away some time ago and as Jester was an only child, he was looking to build his estate for his future generation. Lord Robert Jennings was a very pleasant man, very robust and cheerful. She wished that she had a chance to meet Jester’s mother but there was no chance of that. Lord Jester’s father blamed himself for some rift with the family he still had but it was a taboo topic. Whenever she mentioned anything to Jester after she finally started talking to him, he too had some forlorn look about it. When his father died, he told her it was his father’s last wish to do whatever to repair it. Jester had immediately gone to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If interested, please comment!


	7. Augusta's Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, I'm back to work this week. I will try to post each evening after work (Indiana, USA, Eastern time)

As their friendship grew, she began to appreciate the complexity behind the man. The ladies in society of course were all to easily to persuade to speak about him. He was very good looking and there were quite a many of them that tried to get under his good graces to improve the social circles especially among the socialites that attended the theater. Jester was a perpetual flirt. He would smile and laugh with all the young ladies, and yes even some of the older ones too. When she first met him, after practically knocking her off her feet, she had a disdain for him. Whenever she attended a ball, or go to the theater, he would always come around. He was persistent.

It wasn’t until she was walking in the park with Jackson that an older lady came up to her that her opinion of him began to change. Augusta had recognized her immediately and was surprised that the lady would even speak to her. Lady Susan Darling had asked to look at her child. She was very melancholy. She talked to her quite a while. She had mentioned that she had a grandchild but because of circumstances, she hadn’t given the child the opportunity to know her and how she wished it had been different. Before she left, she had asked her if she liked the theater, and if so, she would be more than welcome to join her in her box.

Augusta had not thought the lady really meant what she said, but a day later, she had gotten a personal invitation to attend a night showing for her and a guest. It was the first time she had left Jackson with the nurse, but she begged her brother to go with her. Babington did not want to be rude to refuse such an invitation as it also appeared to lighten up Augusta’s spirit. The theater was performing Taming of the Shrew. As they arrived at the theater, Lord Jester was in the entrance greeting his patrons. This was a very special show. Lord and Lady Darling has sent him post to let him know that they would be in attendance tonight with some special guests. When he spotted her making her entrance on Lord Babington’s arm, he sought her out.

“Lord Babington, Lady Babington” he bowed to them. 

Augusta just gave him an air of indifference. Lord Babington of course had heard how the young man seemed to talk to her any chance he got. Jester’s reputation was quite well known in the men’s clubs. He really didn’t want the man around his sister. “Lady Darling has asked me to escort you to her box when you arrived. If you would please follow me.” They walked behind Jester as he made his way around the staircase to the private box. As he entered, he bowed to Lord Darling and his wife. “May I present Lord Babington and his sister Lady Babington.”

“Ah Lord Babington well met! I have heard your name so much that I was beginning to think you were an invisible man as I never had seen you.”

“Lord Darling, my businesses keep me quite busy when I am not helping my friends with theirs.” Lord Babington felt like the man was sizing him up.

“I’m about to step out for a quick smoke, would you care to join me? I know Jester is not inclined to do so.” Lord Babington was appreciative of Lady Darlings invitation for his sister that he agreed to step out. He quickly let Augusta know that he wouldn’t be gone long. He gave Jester the stink eye as he walked out.

“Lady Babington, please tell me, do you like the theater?” Lady Darling engaged the young lady in conversation.

“Oh, very much. I just don’t get out as much as I would. I have a lot of responsibility at home that keeps my social life quiet not that I’m complaining.” Lady Darling knew she referred to the child that she saw in the park. She smiled at the girl and thought her quite coy about it.

“Jester!”

“My lady!”

“Tell me, what news have you from the McKinley’s?”

“Well Miss McKinley says her father is doing better now. She’s afraid that she doesn’t think they will make Bentley Fields this year though.” Augusta was trying not to involve herself in their conversation when Lady Darling looked at her before glancing back up at the young man. “Miss Ariel McKinley is a very close family friend of the Jennings, are you not?”

“Yes ma’am. She is very dear to me like a sister. I hope to she will be able to find some time to spend in London. I had just missed her at Darling Field a few months ago. I’m afraid that is when I bumped rather forcefully into Lady Babington here.” He looked at her and for the first time, she realized that he looked at her rather softly. “I have been trying to apologize since we met but I’m afraid she believes I’m an ogre. Is that not what you called me?” Augusta looked flushed.

“I don’t actually believe I called you anything of the sort Lord Jester! You will have Lady Darling believing I have no manners. You must tell her the story now or I shall not ever speak to you again!” He chuckled at her. “Are you laughing at me?”

“No, my lady. I am laughing with you! Truly, you did not think me a boar when I knocked you down?” Augusta now had to reflect on what really happened that day. “Lady Darling, truly I had knocked her over when I came, rather fast I might add, out of the museum at Darling Field. In my haste, I bumped into Lady Babington. Luckily, my quick reflexes allowed me to catch her before she fell completely. I do believe her brother thought I had done it on purpose. I’ve had my club cards revoked at several establishments.” 

Augusta believed that her brother had thought he did it on purpose. It never occurred to her that Babington would do anything after she had handed him the card that Jester had given her. Jester at first was offended by it but on reflection was glad the man did. He had been trying to figure out how to improve his reputation in society so that he might approach Lady Babington without causing any social harm to her. Lord Babington thought it would reduce his standings a little but in fact, it had quite the opposite affect than the one he intended. Lord Darling and Lord Babington came back to the box. 

“If you will all excuse me, I have to make sure things are set to go.” He gave them all a bow and left. Augusta thought he gave her a wink when he left but she felt that she must have imagined it.

The play went off splendidly. Babington looked at his sister. She was laughing and smiling. The night had gone very well and lifted her spirits. They thanked their hosts for a wonderful evening and returned home. Augusta checked on Jackson before she went to bed. The nurse had said he was a pleasant child that night and fell asleep early. The next morning, Jackson seemed a little feverish. Concerned, she took Jackson to Dr. Blythe.

Dr. Gilbert Blythe and his wife Anne were happy to see them both. They were not very busy that day and they asked if she wanted to stay for tea. They spoke to her after the maid shut the door.

“Your son seems to be doing very well.” Very few people in London knew that the child was indeed hers.

“Yes, I’m afraid my brother ensures he is well feed and entertained. Every time I see him, he’s always trying to give Jackson something to eat or something that causes me anxiety. I wish there was a book he would read on what to do with a child!” They all laughed.

“It’s a great testament that he has such a loving and attentive uncle.”

“Yes, I could not have a better brother.” She paused; she knew that they did not discuss any patient’s business with others. “I just wish there was a way to show my gratitude. My aide, Miss Airy, suggested that I asked him to take the child as his when I thought all was lost.” Her eyes began to mist. She was so very happy, and she wanted to give thanks where it really was due. “Would you, I mean could you please let me know where to find her?” Anne looked at Gilbert. This was not the first time Augusta had asked. She seemed at least had found happiness in her situation.

“Miss Ariel McKinley. I’m afraid I haven’t seen her since you left. I do know Lady Jennings is a good friend of hers.”

“Thank you, thank you!” Augusta was so delighted that they gave her some information that would connect her back with the young lady. It wasn’t only until she had put Jackson down for a nap that she realized that Lady Jennings was Lord Jester’s mother.

Babington arrived home that afternoon. “Welcome home brother. Where have you been today?” Babington smiled at his sister.

“Well, I’ve been looking at horses. I think perhaps it’s time for Jackson to have his own horse.”

“Babers!” She used his friend’s nickname when she got flustered with him. “He’s not even walking yet!”

“Yes, I know but soon. I think it’s never too early to start a new hobby. Besides, there’s so much to horses that it’s going to take me time to find the right one. Sir Edward was telling me all about his aunt’s horses and it gave me a headache. That is why I am home so early.”

“Will you be home in the morning? I would like to take some tea with my friends without Jackson. He wasn’t feeling too well this morning and I don’t want to take him out.” Babington showed concerned on his face. “Don’t worry, Dr. Blythe believes he is beginning to get his molars. Will that not be fun when he starts to bite?”

“Just like his mother then!” Babington gave her a playful smile. Augusta could not help but laugh as well. “Yes, I have no appointments tomorrow. I will stay and play at home for the day. Take your time.”

“Thank you, brother.” Lord Babington left to rest to see if the headache would leave him.

The next morning, Augusta got dressed to go see Lady Jennings. She looked several times in the mirror. She didn’t know why she felt like she was worried about seeing Lord Jester. There was something playful in his tone at the theater. After finding out what her brother did, she was sorry that his accident had caused him some problems. Augusta got into the coach and watched out the window as the driver took her to Jennings estate. She had heard it was quite a lovely place. The description though did not do it justice as the coach pulled into the front entry. The driver got down and helped her out. A butler showed her into the drawing room. Lady Annabelle Jennings was sitting at a table overlooking the front lawn. Augusta gave the lady a curtsy.

“Welcome Lady Babington. I was quite curious when you had sent the request for a visit. I haven’t had many visitors for some time.” The lady was very beautiful.

“Yes ma’am. I have pressing business with you and I’m sorry if I am so blunt. I hear you are friends with a Miss Ariel McKinley. I have urgent business with her, and I need to know how I may find her.” Annabelle looked at the young lady. At first her concern was that her nephew had caused some problem. She was relieved when she was looking for his friend instead.

“Well, I do know Miss McKinley. I’m afraid though you will need to speak with my nephew Lord Jester.”

“Your nephew?”

“Yes, I am his aunt. His mother passed away shortly before his father. You see, my father’s estate had been entailed to my brother. After my brother’s death, Jester insisted I stay here. He has ensured my situation without any regard to his own.” Augusta did not know what she meant and had a puzzled look on her face. “I fell out of society when I was a girl just about your age. My own father had sent me away. I lived in a town called Hundsford on a family estate until my brother’s son got married. When my brother’s son got married, the son wanted to live in Hundsford as his wife loved horses and I could move back here. Now that you know more of the Jennings family than you would like, perhaps you would still want some tea?” The lady had talked her ear off, but it made her more relaxed about being there.

Augusta spent the rest of the afternoon speaking with Annabelle. The lady was very polite and social. She asked her all sorts of questions. Augusta was preparing to leave when a door man announced Lord Jester. Not realizing his aunt had company, he entered the room quickly.

“Aunt Belle!” He came to an abrupt stop when he realized Augusta was standing before him. Taken back, he paused. “Oh! I am sorry. The door man didn’t tell me you had company.” She gave him a ‘that’s nonsense’ look knowing full well that he most certainly did. She wondered what he was up to.

“Lady Babington, it is so good to see you. Tell me, did you enjoy the play?” Aunt Belle looked at the interaction between the two young people.

“Yes, very much Lord Jester.” Flustered at his attention, she had become quite shy. “I really must be going. Thank you, Lady Jennings, for the tea.”

“Oh, you are quite welcome my dear. Anytime you want to visit, feel free to do so. I would be happy to see you. Bring your nephew if you would like.” Augusta smiled at the lady for including Jackson. She gave a curtsied and left the room. Lord Jester watched her coach pulled away. His aunt gave him a look. “Just what are you up to Jester?”

“The lady needs some good friends. Why not a few that she has a lot in common with?” He gave her a smirking smile and went to his study.


	8. The Journey to Hundsford

Lord Babington went to check on his friend Mr. Parker. Over the last few days, he had heard that Parker’s old finance, Mrs. Champion, was now back in London’s society after the passing of her husband. He wasn’t quite sure how Sidney felt about it.

Arriving at Bedford Place, Lord Babington was escorted to the study where Sidney was reading the paper.

“Babington! You are up and about early.”

“Yes, well I have some business to tie up before heading to Hundsford. Lord Jester has assured me that he will take care of the lodgings for that trip if you are still inclined to go.”

“Why would I not?” Sidney gave him a questionable look.

“Well, I don’t know if you haven’t heard but Mrs. Champion apparently is back in town.” Babington watched his friend’s face for any sign of emotion.

Sidney sighed. “Yes, I found her name mentioned in the paper. I believe this is the best time for a trip out of the city. Besides, I have some of my own business to attend to in Hundsford if you have forgotten.” Babington was surprised that 

Sidney was still worried about his interaction with Miss Heywood. He figured after a few days that Sidney would be back to his old ways.

“So, you still intend to make amends with Miss Heywood?”

“Yes, Mary had sent me a letter. Apparently, she wishes her to come back to stay in Sanditon for a proper visit. She had been most helpful with the children. Seeing that I will be spending a bit of time there myself, I think its best that I make her more comfortable after...” Sidney stopped when the memory of the cove rushed back in his memory and he stood flustered. Babington say the emotion show on his face and laughed.

“Very well. I’m going to check on Crowe. Do you care to join?” Sidney decided to join him and called for his coat. The gentlemen ventured out to the city. After checking a few establishments, they could not find him. They founded him at the last place they would have thought he would be at, his own home. The door man announced their arrival. Mr. Crowe had been sitting at his desk, writing yet another letter to Miss Denham, for all he knew was burning the letters as they arrived at Sanditon House.

“Good day gentlemen! How about a drink to welcome you to my humble abode?” Mr. Crowe got up to pour drinks while Sidney had sat down near the desk. Glancing at the books, he noticed that most if not all, were some sort of poetry books.

“Crowe! I did not take you for a Heraclitus fellow.” Mr. Crowe tried to blame his staff for leave books strung about but the other gentlemen were giving him a studied look. “Come now, do tell!” Outnumbered, Mr. Crowe just decided to bite the bullet.

“Fine. I have been sending Miss Denham letters.” Babington and Sidney laughed. “It’s not like she’s reading them. I have no response. I might as well be chasing my own tail.” They continued to laugh at their friend.

Several months ago, at a crowded winter ball, Mr. Crowe had come across Miss Denham when another drunk gentleman was trying to hold her down. She was struggling to get away. Mr. Crowe intervene and whacked the man with his cane. Sidney and Babington hadn’t been too far behind him as they had all been heading towards the gaming table. They then picked the man up and threw him in a coach and told him never to return. Mr. Crowe stayed with Miss Denham until they could find her brother Sir Edward to escort her home. It was not until the next day did Mr. Crowe realized that he had developed feelings for Miss Denham. As he had been friends with Sir Edward long before, he had interacted with her before. It wasn’t until a situation like that made him realize those feelings. Mr. Crowe had been trying to figure out since then how to approach her.

“Well, we have come to see if you are still going to Hundsford. I believe I will stay for this talent show and have made arrangements with Jester to obtain lodging for us.” Having no response from Miss Denham, Crowe decided it was time to venture out.

The next few short days passed by quickly as all the gentlemen got their affairs together.

They gathered at Lord Babington’s house early on the day of their departure. Lady Babington was downstairs trying to get Jackson away from her brother. The driver came in and announced anytime the gentlemen were ready to depart the coach was ready. Lord Babington had his horse tied on as Mr. Fout thought it would best to bring him.

During the ride to Kent, the time passed by quickly. The gentlemen conversed in different business topics to keep the conversation flowing. As the coach pulled into the town, the gentlemen decided to get something to drink while they were waiting for Mr. Fout. They let the driver know where they could be found.

Mr. Fout had already been in town arriving early. He had gone to the stockyards to see if he could find any information on Lord Babington’s horse. The stockyard had the most intensive historical data of horse bloodlines in the area. Mr. Fout and the record custodian, Mr. Staley, combed through the records based on the little information that Babington gave him of the horse. After a few hours of no luck, Mr. Staley assured him that he would keep coming the records.

Mr. Fout arrived at the coach station, through the driver found that the gentlemen went for a drink to wait for his arrival. Spotting them as he entered the establishment, it was apparent they had wasted no time once they had gotten there. Mr. Crowe was the first to spy Mr. Fout.

“Mr. Fout! Over here!” Mr. Crowe waived to him like a young schoolboy. Lord Babington and Sidney finished their glass. “Here I shall pour you a drink.” Mr. Fout was concerned that perhaps the gentlemen had too far much to drink before he got there. Lord Babington noticed the old man studying them.

“We are still very sober Mr. Fout,” then looking at Crowe, “well most of us anyway. Mr. Crowe had apparently started before we even left London.” The gentlemen got up and walked out with Mr. Fout. The driver had been watching for their return and had hopped down from his perch as they approached. He opened the door as Lord Babington had a stable hand retrieve his horse and attach the lead back to the coach.


	9. Jester's Lodging Mix Up

The gentlemen looked at the window at the change in scenery. The further they got away from Kent, the scenery changed from outcrops of buildings to fields and pastures. Mr. Fout being accustomed to the road to Hundsford let the gentlemen know when they were approaching. Lord Babington had some trepidation. Upon coming from the south side of the town, they noticed an old church building with a grand steeple. 

“That is the church that the race bell rings to let the town know there are horses approaching. The new church is just outside of town on the north side that rings as the last horse crosses.” The gentlemen looked at Mr. Fout. “Races are usually on Wednesdays so I would not expect to see any running today, well in town at least. I’m sure at McKinley Manor the horses are still being put through the paces.”

“I shall like to have a look at these horse races Mr. Fout. They sound very sporting.” Mr. Crowe finally awoken from his nap. The coach slowed on its approach to Lucas Lodge. The streets were bustling with people. “I thought this was a sleepy town. There seems to be an awful lot going on.” Mr. Fout agreed. It did seem very busy compared to the last time he was here. 

“The talent show must be more of an attraction that Lord Jester let on” Lord Babington commented. The coached stopped and the driver opened the door. Lucas Lodge was prominent in the middle of town. A rather large building it appeared to have a large dining room and bar on one side. The gentlemen walked in. Mr. Fout inquired after Sir Lucas. 

Promptly, a rather stout man followed by a young girl followed behind him. “Ah, Mr. Fout! Welcome! Welcome! Oh, and you brought guests to our quaint little town. Splendid!” Giving them a bow, he continued, “Gentlemen this is my youngest daughter Maria. I am Sir Lucas and I welcome you to Hundsford.” The man reminded Sidney of Tom. Perhaps, he had the same pretension of waking up this town to a major layover.

“Yes, I wrote to you to acquire lodging for Lord Babington last week” Mr. Fout spoke to Sir Lucas, who face froze with anxiety. 

“Did you not receive my reply? I’m afraid the Lodge has been booked up for a month. There isn’t possibly any way to accommodate a man of his standing. This is disastrous.” Sir Lucas was worried about future clientele that may hear of this and not wish to stay. “What to do, what to do.” Maria was worried about her father. Since the death of her mother, he was having trouble concentrating on his day to day businesses.

“Father, since Mr. Fout is staying at McKinley Manor, perhaps the gentlemen can acquire lodging there. I’m sure the rooms there will be more than comfortable for them.” Sir Lucas positively beamed at his daughter for the suggestion. “What a great thought! Yes, yes. Certainly, any friend of Mr. Fout will be welcomed there!” Mr. Fout gave hesitation as it wasn’t his place to give the invitation into his friend’s house. “I believe that Miss McKinley is at the theater now. We should head over there at once and make the request.” Maria gave a curtsy and told her father she would stay at the Lodge as it was busier than normal, they needed all the extra hands. Mr. Crowe not wanting to walk all over town simply told his friends they could find him at the bar.

Sir Lucas walked with Mr. Fout and spoke about all the activity going on. Apparently, one of the local lads had secured an advantageous marriage to a neighboring neighbor and it had caused the influx of visitors to Hundsford. His parents were throwing a ball to welcome the girl and her family into the town in the next few days. As they walked along the buildings, Sidney noticed the looks that the group had been getting. As they approached the last building, they admired the architecture of the building. It had large windows that were opened. Workers were standing in front of the building eating their lunch from a worksite nearby. Apparently, the theater was practicing for their show. The workers were enjoying the sounds that resonated from within. Sir Lucas went to go in the front door, when a worker politely told him that it would be best to enter from the back so Mr. Howard would not get upset. They turned down an alley and walked to the back. It was just as busy in the back of the building as it was in the front. The door to the entrance had been propped open. As they entered the sounds within got louder.

Out front, they had heard a lady singing a song with the accompaniment of the orchestra. When they got in the back, the sound of the ladies’ voice rang out much louder. The lady stood to the side of the stage while dance performers were on the stage dancing to the song. Various workers and stagehands were in a flux of movement behind the stage. As they walked through a hallway, a young lady came rushing out and promptly ran directly into Mr. Parker.  
Miss Heywood had been late again. She knew Mr. Howard was going to be irritated with her but she didn’t have time to think about that. Her part of the song Miss McKinley was singing was coming and she intended to at least be on stage during it. She was listening to the song as she came across something solid. Looking up, she realized that she had ran into Mr. Sidney Parker.

“Mr. Parker!” Charlotte exclaimed.

“Miss Heywood, always popping up!” He had momentarily grabbed her arms to steady her when they had collided. Embarrassed at the situation, she quickly excused herself from the situation and ran to her place on stage. Mr. Howard from the front gave her a glaring look at her tardiness. Ariel had heard some commotion from the side of the stage; however, all her years of training kept her focus on what she was doing. Mr. Howard had been pressing her to perform at the town’s talent show for some time. When she had returned from Lady D’s, she had finally consented to sing two songs and promptly began practicing. She was a little dismayed when Mr. Howard told her that he would be the one to choose the songs and as she already consented, she had little say in the manner. Knowing that Lord Jester probably had some say in the manner, she figured that he would pick songs that she would have the vocal range for her. He had even sent some additional crew and orchestra members to ensure the show would be a success. She didn’t know why he had gotten so involved but she had too much else to worry about.

Sir Lucas walked the gentlemen towards the front of the stage. When there was a break in the curtain, Lord Babington looked at the lady singing and realized it was Miss McKinley. Her voice was light and loud. It sounded very much like she had been singing all her life. He stood at amazement at her. The rest of the party continued towards the front. 

Mr. Howard had seen Sir Lucas and the gentlemen approaching and gave them a glaring look with a wave at his hand that told them to stay where they were. He was already upset today. Miss McKinley had her normal attitude and then Miss Heywood had been late, again. Now it would appear that visitors were here to interrupt his practice session. He had explicitly told the stagehands not to allow anyone in that didn’t belong here.

Mr. Parker looked at Miss Heywood singing, amazed that she would be performing. She didn’t give the appearance at Lady Denham as one who enjoyed having the limelight on her. Her voice blended beautifully with Miss McKinley. As the song came to an end, Mr. Howard was determined to keep going without an interruption and queued the orchestra leader to go right into the next song. Airy had a brief second to observe Miss Heywood leave the stage. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sir Lucas and Mr. Fout. She was surprised they were here but as Mr. Howard commanded her attention on the second song so fast, she didn’t see the other gentlemen that stood behind them.

The song came to the end and Ariel gave a curtsy to the orchestra leader. As she started to walk over towards the left side of the stage where she saw Mr. Fout, she abruptly stopped when she realized Lord Babington and Sidney Parker was with them. She gave Mr. Fout and Sir Lucas a quick smile. “Mr. Fout!” as she came up to them, she gave them a short curtsy. Looking at Lord Babington and Mr. Parker, determined not to be phased at their appearance, she gave them a polite greeting as well with a small smile. Mr. Howard now that practice had concluded, especially since it had been interrupted was not a happy man. He walked briskly over to them where they stood. 

As Sir Lucas was trying to explain the situation, Mr. Howard yelled out in an angry voice. “Miss McKinley, Miss Heywood! My office, NOW.” Miss Heywood was not accustomed to being treated in such as manner quickly excused herself from the party. Miss McKinley however was determined not be treated as such so she stood firmly in place while Sir Lucas continued his problem. She did give the slight eye roll and sigh the first time Mr. Howard yelled. The second time, she looked at Sir Lucas and gave him a look.

“Was that the second time he yelled?” She asked playfully as she rested her hand on Mr. Fout’s arm. Sir Lucas was not accustomed to such gentlemen behaving to affront the young ladies, lost his train of thought. “Please continue Sir Lucas.  
This has to be much more important.”

Finally, not having been used to ignored when yelled at, Mr. Howard had enough of her behavior. He stood outside his door and yelled for the third time. “NOW MISS MCKINLEY!” Knowing the limit of the man, she chuckled and gave the gentlemen a curtsy before walking into the office.

Lord Babington and Sidney Parker were affronted that Mr. Howard would speak as such to the young ladies. Mr. Fout, knowing a little about the man, knew he had a bad temper. Sir Lucas just looked like he wanted to crawl away. “Gentlemen, why don’t we step outside?” Sir Lucas wanted to get far away from Mr. Howard. The gentlemen agreed that it would be a good time for a smoke break.

Inside Mr. Howard’s office, the tension was felt by all in the room. Miss Heywood found Mr. Howard extremely disagreeable but she bore his tirade. She knew she had been late and that was her fault. She found that after her trip to Sanditon, she had been distracted by her thoughts of late. Mary had written to her to see how things were going in Hundsford to see if there was still a possibility of her coming back for another visit. Charlotte of course read the letter to see if there was any mention of Mr. Sidney Parker. He was a conundrum and she didn’t know what quite what to make of him. When she had literally ran into him moments ago, she was afraid that she would forget her parts of the song.

Mr. Howard went to the sideboard and poured himself a drink and tried to calm down. “I don’t know why it is so hard for you to show up and on time Miss Heywood. I realize that this is the first time for you to be involved in such a production as this, but you should certainly be used to reading a clock at your age. And you Miss McKinley! I have repeatedly told you there should be no visitors here during practice. Between having to keep ushering out Mr. Lewis practically daily and now whomever Sir Lucas is in tow with, I’m quite ready to start locking the doors. May I remind you that you both signed a contract for your performances?” Mr. Howard wasn’t sure the contract was such an incentive to Miss McKinley, but it was not a bad sum for Miss Heywood for the small parts she was required for. Miss McKinley didn’t seem to care one way or the other about her lot. He couldn’t understand why. Her father was basically wasting away, and the estate entailed to a male heir, which there none. She would be on the streets before Mr. McKinley was six feet under.

“Mr. Howard, I assure you it was not my intention to be late,” Charlotte tried to give her side of the story.

“It is not your fault Charlotte that Mr. Howard is in a disagreeable mood.” Miss McKinley interjected. “You will not apologize. Mr. Howard, you have nothing but screamed and yelled at us, especially me, for the last week. I’m quite ready to tell Lord Jester to close up this show all together!” Mr. Howard looked to say something, Ariel continued, “I am quite acquainted with Lord Jester and I assure you, you best think on this. Any more inappropriate outbursts to Miss Heywood or in fact anyone else connected to the show, I will have him withdraw his investment immediately. Do you understand me Mr. Howard?” Realizing that Miss McKinley had finally laid down an ultimatum so close to the show date, he conceded. He needed that bonus money Lord Jester promised him.

“Fine. I will apologize for my behavior, but you must stop this nonsense of visitors and showing up late. There are only a few more days. YOUR behavior towards your fellow crew members is just as important.” Thinking he made his point, he allowed them to leave.

Charlotte and Ariel went to their dressing room to gather their things. Airy was taking her time gathering her things. She didn’t understand anything that Sir Lucas had been saying with all the yelling and noise. After the berating Mr. Howard gave them, Charlotte forgot all about the gentlemen. “Miss McKinley! Why are they here!?”

Miss McKinley looked at her friend. “Charlotte. I’ve told you, please call me Ariel or Airy, whichever you prefer. Anytime you say Miss McKinley I’m thinking that you are not talking to me. I’m afraid I don’t know. Sir Lucas got all flustered with all the yelling by Mr. Howard. I suppose we could go out the front door, but Mr. Fout is a good friend of my father’s, so I’m am obliged to find out. Now, Charlotte. What is it you want to do? Escape or face Mr. Parker?” Airy teased her friend. Charlotte had confided in her about her short visit in Sanditon. Charlotte got fully flushed when she said that while she was collecting seashells that Mr. Parker appeared out in the sea. Charlotte had tried to play it off but Airy knew there was more.

“You promise not to leave me!?” Charlotte knew she had to head back to Lucas Lodge as that was where her accommodations were at. Ariel just laughed at her.

“I will not. Come, we shall endure this together.” Linking arms together, the ladies strode out towards the back door. The men stood a little way back from the back-door smoking. Sir Lucas was talking to Mr. Fout when he noticed the ladies approaching. Realizing that the ladies were coming the men put out their smoke and went to stand with Mr. Fout and Sir Lucas.

“Ah Miss McKinley at last! I was beginning to fear that Mr. Howard was going to do you in.” Sir Lucas still looked flushed from when Mr. Howard was yelling at the ladies. “Is it all okay? If I had known it would cause such a ruckus, I would never had come in. I’m afraid I was not thinking at all.”

“Nonsense. Mr. Howard just had a serious lack of common sense. Never fear, Miss Heywood and myself are quite capable of defending ourselves. Now, what seems to be distressing you.” She primarily addressed Sir Lucas. Sir Lucas wiped his forehead with his handkerchief. 

“I’m afraid as you know with everything going on, these gentlemen lodgings were not booked properly. I have no proper place for them. Do you think?” Sir Lucas stopped. “I mean would Mr. McKinley object with them staying there at the manor. 

They are friends of Mr. Fout’s and as such certainly it could not be such a burden or improper.” Ariel went from looking at Sir Lucas, to give Lord Babington and Sidney Parker a look. Giving herself an inward groan but sighing out loud to herself, she took a deep breath before giving him an answer. She turned to Mr. Fout.

“I suppose as long as you keep them entertained. I’m far too busy to be playing lady of the house.” Mr. Fout chuckled. He knew very well that Ariel managed her time and the household very well. Giving the gentlemen a serious look, “And I expect you to behave while you are under our roof. If you feel like you can, then you are welcome to stay.” Lord Babington could not disjoin her tone. He wasn’t sure on whether it was teasing him or not. Mr. Parker for his part stood quietly trying not to be overly observant of Miss Heywood. It was apparent that whatever Mr. Howard had said to her bothered her.

“Splendid, splendid! Oh! Mr. Crowe. What about him?” Sir Lucas suddenly remembered there were three gentlemen. Ariel just rolled her eyes again and looked at the gentlemen.

“I would suggest extra liquor.” Ariel replied to Sir Lucas. The other gentlemen just laughed but Sir Lucas was wondering just what kind she meant. “Come on, I don’t have all day to be standing around.” Miss McKinley gathered Charlotte’s arm again and led the way down the alley towards Lucas Lodge. “Miss Heywood,” she whispered very softly between them, “now are you alright or would you like for me to send a letter to Lord Jester?” Charlotte gave her a smile and whispered back to her.

“I think I will be alright. But what about you? Trapped with all of them?” Airy just laughed at her friend. 

“It’s nothing that a good bottle of port can’t cure.” Charlotte worried about her friend. “Really, I shall be quite alright, but feel free to come rescue me anytime.” She gave Charlotte’s arm a slight squeeze and let go when they were back on the main street. Jacko was waiving Ariel down as he was coming up to her in the wagon. He had gone and gotten supplies for the house while she was at practice. He jumped down from the wagon and almost landed at her.

“Have a care there man!” Lord Babington spoke up afraid she was to be knocked down. Jacko looked at the man.

“Jacko, this is Lord Babington and his friend Mr. Parker. Along with a Mr. Crowe they will be staying at the manor for...” Airy just realized she didn’t know how long they planned on being there. Turning to Mr. Fout and Lord Babington, she asked them. Mr. Fout answered for them.

“Ah yes, I had hoped to stay a few days. Perhaps until the talent show anyway. I have cleared my calendar with Lady Denham. I don’t think she’ll be happy if I stay longer than that” Airy looked at Jacko.

“Well, a week then. I will need to get with Mr. Ramsey about some additional things. Mr. Fout?” Airy turned towards her father’s friend. “Did you bring my horse home?”

“Yes, she’s over at the livery for now.”

“I will then meet you all back at the manner so I can take care of a few things in town. Sir Lucas? Could you please lend out your coach to the gentlemen? I’m sure they do not want to ride back in our supply wagon.” Sir Lucas was happy to be of service. “Mr. Fout, can you escort Miss Heywood back to the lodge?” Mr. Fout happily extended his arm to the young lady. Sir Lucas and the gentlemen headed back over as well. Airy had took her time in Mr. Ramsey’s general store. She was not in any rush to get home especially with the gentlemen there. She was almost inclined to stay with Charlotte until she realized that Mrs. Collins was due back today at the lodge. Concluding her business, she stopped by to have Buttercup readied for her while she made one last stop at Lucas Lodge.

Upon entering, the room was very busy. She made her way to Mr. Tom, the bar keep and asked for a shot. Mr. Tom was used to her coming in on occasion for a quick drink, so he had it ready by the time she had even got there. Not thinking anything about it, she drank it rather fast. She was about to order another one when she heard a familiar voice.

“Oh Miss McKinley. I would not have thought this to be your kind of place.” Mr. Crowe had sauntered up to the bar. Thinking that they had already left for the manor, she was caught off guard.

“Mr. Crowe. I thought you be at the manor by now.” He gave her an appreciative look as the other gentlemen came up to join their friend. Definitely needing another drink, looked at Mr. Tom. “Maybe something stronger this time?” She had hoped the liquor would help her forget her predicament. 

“Miss McKinley,” Mr. Fout said quietly, “it appears that the coach had been let out when we got here, and we passed the time here.” She looked at all of them. Decidedly that she could not escape, she took her next drink. Mr. Crowe and Mr. Parker appreciated a lady that could handle her drink. Lord Babington was a little flustered at her behavior. Sir Lucas saved her from saying something inappropriate to the gentlemen.

“Ah gentlemen. The coach is now ready! Please come this way.” Sir Lucas was showing them the way out the side door. Lord Babington looked at Miss McKinley. She felt like he was giving her a disapproving look about her unlady like behavior at the bar. She about choked on her next drink while she was thinking he better buckle up. It was going to get much worse. She went to Maria’s room to quickly change into her riding attire. Looking at the riding breeches and overcoat, she quickly braided her hair and grabbed her riding cap. Heading down to the front of the lodge, she walked out to where her horse had been tied up. Thinking that the coach had already left she was surprised when the men were still standing outside next to the coach. Ariel could not believe her luck today. Nothing was going to plan. 

Mr. Fout was well prepared to see Miss McKinley in her riding attire as he was familiar with her habits. The other gentlemen, except for Sir Lucas, just openly gaped at her. The ladies in London always ride side saddled and not dressed like a man. A chuckle from Mr. Parker’s lips escaped. He now understood Babington’s reaction. The outfit gave her a very flattering appearance. Not waiting for them to speak, she gave them a polite nod and then with the assistance of a stable hand, quickly mounted her horse. She gave Buttercup a light tap to walk out of town knowing that once she had reached the church, she could let the horse run.  
Parker and Crowe kept observing Babington as the coach rolled out of town. Mr. Fout, worried about her possibly offending the gentlemen, started talking. “I’m afraid that Miss McKinley spends most of her time with the horses. It is just easier for her...” Lord Babington gapped at Mr. Fout. Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe just couldn’t contain their laughter any longer and let loose. Babington only worried that if she kept dressing like that, he would have to distract himself. An improper thought crossed his mind and feeling that he might blush himself, he looked out the window.

The coach rolled out of town and the road widen. Upon observation, there was another smaller path near the main one. Looking back, he saw Jacko on a young black horse riding up against the side of the coach. Looking ahead, he realized there was another horse in front. The other gentlemen leaned over to see the black horse approaching. The driver slowed down slightly. Mr. Fout chuckled. He should have known that training goes on until late evenings in the summer. 

Looking over his shoulder, he could see Ariel’s horse out in front. He watched Jacko until the horse was in front of the coach and could not see the other horses.

The coach pulled up towards the front of the house. As they were debarking, the two horses came flying around towards the front of the house not far off. They were neck to neck as they ran past until they reached the finish line. It was hard to see who won from where the gentlemen were standing. Hearing cheering from the stable hands, they concluded that the race was over.

The foot man and stable hands removed the luggage from the coach. As they waited, the gentlemen observed the two riders and horses walking back to the house. A young stable hand ran up to Miss McKinley to take her horse. Walking up the path to the house, Ariel realized that the gentlemen had stayed outside to watch part of the race. Groaning to herself, she walked up to the party.

“Ah Ariel, so what’s the verdict? Was it the black or red?” Mr. Fout was very interested in hearing the outcome. 

Trying to be coy as to not give out the real answer, Ariel replied in such a way as to imply the race went one way when it did not, “Well, it was not a fair race I’m afraid. I had gotten a late start.” Leading the gentlemen in the house, she decided to introduce them to her father before she retired for the night. She called for Missy the maid to let her know to let the staff know they would have extra visitors and to make the guest rooms ready. Leading them to her father’s favorite room that overlooked the front entrance, she walked in. Mr. McKinley had been observing the race and had seen the arrival of Mr. Fout with the gentlemen. Standing by the window, Mr. McKinley turned when the door opened, and the party arrived.

“Ah, Mr. Fout! Welcome!” Mr. Fout went over and shook hands with Mr. McKinley.

“Father, may I present Lord Babington, Mr. Sidney Parker and Mr. Crowe.” 

“Gentlemen, this is my father, Mr. Edward McKinley.” The men politely tipped their heads. “Father, apparently there was some mix up at Lucas Lodge and they will be staying for a few days.”

“Well, the more the merrier I should think,” Mr. McKinley looking at the assembled group, “so are you here for the wedding?” The gentlemen looked confused. Mr. Fout then retold the information that Sir Lucas had conveyed to him earlier. Ariel stood by the window looking out. Lord Babington replied to the negative. “Oh well that’s a shame. I believe the dance hall could use some extra gentlemen.” Babington looked at Ariel who continued to out the window. “Well, then tell me. What does bring you to Hundsford. I can’t believe it would be the talent show. Mr. Howard seems to be a capable man, but compared to the theater in London, I doubt the show would compare.”

Mr. Fout decided to take the time to mention Mr. Howard’s behavior. “That man is most disagreeable. You should have heard the way he was speaking to Miss Heywood and Ariel.” The gentlemen agreed in his opinion of the man. Edward had in fact heard about his outbursts. He wasn’t so worried about his daughter as she was known to speak her mind. He did not like to think Miss Heywood had been subjected to the same abuse.

Ariel by the window was deep in thought forgetting who was there when she spoke, “It’s nothing that a night in the Lion’s Den wouldn’t cure.” The gentlemen just looked at each other before laughing.

“Ariel.” Mr. Fout was a little taken back at the comment. Turning, she finished her drink and looked at them. She gave them a shrug of her shoulders.

“Well, it is true.” She said, looking more over at her father.

Mr. McKinley wasn’t overly surprised at her comment. With only him and most of the stable staff, she heard more talk than ladies in polite society. “Gentlemen, you must excuse my daughter. She has forgotten her filter.” Sighing, she crossed the room.

“Oh, I’m sure they heard much worse than that father. But if it makes you feel better, I will work my penance off outside tomorrow.” She curtsied to them and left the room. Mr. McKinley gave himself a slight chuckle. Working outside would not be a penance for her, it would be exactly where she would want to be. She planned on being out of the house as much as possible. Upon reflection, she really didn’t know why they were there but deciding it didn’t concern her, she shrugged it off.

“Well gentlemen, I’m afraid I’m not a young sprite of a man anymore. I will retire myself. There is a billiard room and the library down the hall if you wish to stay up a little longer. Any of the staff can direct you there or show you to your rooms.” 

Politely tipping his head, he excused himself. The gentlemen decided to take a game of billiards before they retired. Mr. Fout showed him the room on his was to his own room. The gentlemen looked around at the furnishings and paintings that adorned the room. The furnishings were of well quality material which they were pleasantly surprised with. The paintings though, horses. Horses with riders, horses grazing, horses with ribbons. Mr. Crowe decided that if he could deal with a lot less of that subject matter. On one wall, there was just paintings of horse heads along with different plaques. Upon further inspection, the horses name was listed along with the race, year and jockey. Inspecting them all, Lord Babington came to the last one and cringed. The horses’ name was Stardust. It had multiple years listed up until about four years ago. Instead of a jockey name, it had an inscription “most beloved horse.”

“Babbers, you are playing or are you going to keep staring at the horses.” Lord Babington turned to his friends. 

“Of course, I’m ready to win some money.” Unbeknownst to his friends, he had been practicing with Lord Jester in the evenings. The men played three rounds and the winner took the winnings. Proud of himself, Lord Babington ended the night with an extra 100 pound. The each retired to their rooms. It was much quieter than at Sanditon House. Lord Babington looked out his window and laughed. They were facing the stable and he remembered the last time he had such a room. Seeing Miss McKinley in men’s breeches the second time was not quite as shocking as the first time. The first time he mentioned it to Sidney, Sidney had laughed it off. He had been raised in the country, so it hadn’t been so shocking to him. He didn’t think Crowe cared one way or the other what she wore. He glanced out the window for a bit trying to figure out his feelings about Miss McKinley. In terms of polite society, well, she was positively disdainful. His concern was he like it. Apparently, this stable was not as busy as the one at Lady Denham’s, so he decided to call it a night.


	10. The Foundation of Friendship

The next morning when the gentlemen had finally ventured downstairs, they found that Mr. Fout and Mr. McKinley already had their breakfast and was sitting in the drawing room where they had met him last night. The two gentlemen were in a lively discussion about horse attributes when they walked in.

“Gentlemen! Good morning.” Mr. Fout was even friendlier than when they first met him. “So, finally awake to tackle the day?” They gave Mr. Fout a puzzled look. “This is a working farm. Certainly, so much to see. Perhaps you would like to go for a tour? You can compare it to the likes of Lady Denham’s.” Mr. Fout highly doubted they would be inclined to do so, but Mr. McKinley was determined to study their characters as much as possible without detection. They were staying under his roof and he wanted to ensure that he would not need to keep an extra eye on his daughter’s room. Men of wealth were sometimes to be known to act differently when they were removed from the watchful eye of society.

“I believe I should venture back in town and have a look about,” Mr. Crowe replied.

“I have some business in town as well, so you will have to excuse me.” Sidney looked at Babington who looked like he was going to agree to go with them until a certain lady had walked in. Ariel had done her morning chores rather faster than normal, so she took a moment to check in on her father. Thinking that the gentlemen would still be in bed, she was a little taken back when she found them all in the drawing room.  
Caught off guard, her father spoke for her. “Oh good. Airy, can you have Jacko saddle up some horses? The gentlemen are off for the town’s delights.” Glad for them to be leaving for the day, she smiled. 

“Of course. They can be readied shortly.” Looking at Mr. Fout she addressed him, “Mr. Fout would you be wanting a horse too?”

“I’m afraid my bones aren’t as good as they used to be. I will walk on our tour.” She tipped her head and headed back to the stables to have the horses ready. Happy to be in the stable, her and Jacko quickly got to work.

While waiting for the horses to get ready, the men asked some questions about the town. Lord Babington looked out the window. It had a good view of the front of the house, to include the part of the stable where he could see Miss McKinley and Jacko having an animated conversation. It must have been something funny because the young man titled his head back and was laughing while Miss McKinley was smiling. Mr. McKinley went to the window to observe what had caught Lord Babington’s attention and smiled when he saw the pair.

“I’m sure you must find the country less confining than the city?” Edward tried to engage the man into a conversation.

“Yes, it would appear that way.” Lord Babington looked deep in thought out the window.

“Ah, your tone sounds like you can’t appreciate it” Mr. McKinley spoke softly. Babington looked at the older gentleman and gave him a confused look.

“It is just a conundrum. I don’t have a good understanding of it to make an intelligent decision on it. I have to admit that most of my time is spent in the city rather than the country.” Babington thought Mr. McKinley was speaking of the actual country but Mr. McKinley was speaking more about his daughter. Looking out the windows, Mr. McKinley realized that the horses were ready.

Speaking to the group, “It looks like you are all ready to go. Shall we head outside?” Mr. McKinley led the group outside. Three well bred horses were lined up for the gentlemen to mount. One of them, a little shier than the others, danced a little bit when Mr. Crowe walked up.

“Mr. Crowe!” Miss McKinley spoke to him. “Have a care or she will take you for a ride. Perhaps, we should give you Bessie?” She looked over at her father and laughed. Mr. Crowe not understanding the joke gave her a look. Miss McKinley pointed over to an older shorter horse that looked like it should be out to pasture as its riding days were over.

He tipped his head. “I believe I can manage to make this horse come to heal. I am an experienced rider.” She nodded at the stable hand to assist him to his mount.

“Very well but I should warn you. She’s likely rather to take your hand off if...”

“I think I will manage Miss McKinley.” Ariel just shrugged her shoulders and thought well he’s in for one wild ride. Mr. Parker mounted his horse without any problem. Lord Babington paused.

“I think I shall rather have a tour gentlemen. There is plenty of time to visit the town.” Sidney gave his friend a quiet scoff. He knew exactly what Babington was really wanting to tour. They watched the gentlemen leave. 

“Well then, should we start with the inside track?” Mr. McKinley looked at his daughter. She gave him a nod trying to understand why Lord Babington would be interested and stepped in behind him as he walked in front with Mr. Fout. Lord Babington walked next to her.

Around the different buildings and arenas, Mr. McKinley spoke to the party although his primary target was Lord Babington as he had the least understanding of how the horse farm worked. During different parts of the tour, Lord Babington tried to engage Miss McKinley into conversation, to which he only received short direct answers. She was for the most part being civil but was not trying to be more attentive than needed. As he seemed less inclined for her opinions from prior experience, she thought it was the best course of action. Lord Babington for his part realized that he must have offended her far worse at Darling Field than he realized. Towards the last part of the tour, he became exceedingly quiet. Trying to decide how to open the line of communication was his top priority. He wondered if this is how Lord Jester felt when Augusta refused to speak to the man. He was about to lose hope for the day when an opportunity fell before him.

“Mr. McKinley, I’m afraid it is getting a little hot for my bones. Perhaps, we can venture back to the house?” Mr. Fout was indeed getting tired from all the walking. The McKinley farm was more extensive than Lady Denham’s and he had forgotten since the last time he was there.

“Since we are out quite far, I think I shall venture over to check on the horses on the back lot.” Ready to escape the confine of the little party she was shocked when Lord Babington expressed a desire to go with her. 

“Mr. McKinley, if you don’t mind, I am still up for the walk. Mr. Fout told me that you keep your best horses back there out of the prying eyes of your competitors.” Mr. Fout had not told him such a thing and they all knew it. They all gave a laugh, even Ariel. “That is if Miss McKinley doesn’t object?” He looked at her. It was warm out that day which is what she attributed to her decision when she was caught off guard.

She just shook her head, “it’s all the same to me.” She sounded indifferent but a part of her was curious as why he would not want to go back to the main house.

“Very well. We will see you when you get back.” It wasn’t until after the older gentlemen left that Babington realized that this probably wasn’t appropriate for a young lady to be out so far from the house unattended.

As they continued to walk, he started the conversation, “Does not your father worry about your reputation? I did not realize there would be no stable hands out here.” She looked at him and laughed at his expense.

“I rather believe he thinks it would actually benefit my reputation more since you are a Lord. Besides,” she looked at him and opened her topcoat, “he knows I can use this if needed.” Inside her topcoat, Miss McKinley was carrying a small pistol. Lord Babington was taken back not realizing she knew anything about guns. “We’ve had some wild foxes lately getting tangled with our livestock. Its best to be prepared if one decides to rather eat us instead.” Foxes were known to be rather leery of humans, but if one was hungry enough or hurt, it would not think twice.

“You amaze me Miss McKinley. I did not realize you were so capable...”

“Why because I’m a young woman or until now you believed me frivolous?” She was interested in his statement.

“A little of both I guess. Forgive me”

“Well I suppose since I am just as guilty.”

“Oh, and what have I done to receive such condemnation?”

“Well, you completely disregarded all the rules for a proper bet at Darling Field, not to mention you completely disregarded probably the soundest advice anyone could have given you. That horse should have never been on the track.” She looked at Lord Babington. She really didn’t want to discuss anything about the whole ordeal.

“Yes, well it was a very hard lesson to learn that day.” He looked at her, thinking to himself, he added the day wasn’t a total loss. “So, since you brought it up, perhaps you could tell me why you were in the stables before the race?” He was curious to see if she would give out any information about Mr. Williams.

Ariel realized that this is what she dreaded the most every time she seen the gentlemen. “That is a very long personal conversation Lord Babington and best had under heavy alcohol. Suffice to say, I was well acquainted with the horse and knew of its extensive injuries. I would appreciate it if you and your friends would say nothing to my father about it. It would distress him most exceedingly.” Lord Babington heard the concern in her voice and realized that there was much more about the situation that she was not willing to talk about.

“Well I guess if forgive me for making such a bad judgement call, I can at least honor your request. I will speak to Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe later.” By the look on his face, she could tell he was being sincere. It was all she could at least hope for. 

“Well then.”

“Well then.” Having established an understanding of an apology for his behavior and her concern for her father finding out about Stardust, they continued the tour. It was getting to be quite hot. Realizing that they had gone farther out than she had planned, she led him down a small lane.

“We shall stop by the tenants house. They should be able to at least get us some relief from the heat.” Babington was content to follow her. They came up to a rather large house he thought for a tenant. A garden was to one side of the house.   
There were children everywhere. “This belongs to Jacko’s family along with the small field behind the house. I hope you don’t mind.” 

Upon seeing Miss McKinley walking up to the house, the children came running to her calling out “Miss Airy!” She just laughed at them. Lord Babington smiled at her playful nature with them and thought she looked beautiful. The children surrounded her. There appeared to be 10 children. They all knew that she carried a special treat in her pocket that was normally for the horses. Outnumbered, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of sugar cubes. Lord Babington laughed. She gave each child one, except for the youngest who got two. Mrs. Hamil hollered at her children. “Come children, leave Miss McKinley and her guest alone.” Out walked Mrs. Hamil, a very pregnant woman. Airy leaned over to Lord Babington and whispered softly in his ear “It’s not polite to stare Lord Babington.” He couldn’t help it. Mrs. Hamil was still a very young lady; she could barely have been 30 years old. “Oh Miss McKinley, I am glad you are here. Who is this gentleman?”

“Lord Babington may I introduce you to Mrs. Nellie Hamil, Jacko’s mother. They are free slaves and have been living on their property for several years now.” Airy wanted to see his interaction was with the former slaves. It was always a good indication of one’s behavior. He bore it well without any repulsion.

“Mrs. Hamil, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Nellie? Could we bother you for a quick drink? I’m afraid I walked farther than I had planned in this heatwave.”

“Of course, please come in. Pardon the mess, the children have been running wild today.” They walked into a modest home and Nellie lead them to a small parlor room. Her oldest daughter, Nikki, went and made the tea. The room was also decorated with horse motif. Lord Babington let out a small laugh. Airy gave him a puzzled look.

“What is so funny Lord Babington?”

“Oh, please forgive me. I thought I stepped into the billiards room at the McKinley Manor. They are very similar in design elements.” Nellie and Airy laughed.

“Well since both were decorated by the same person, they would be. My aunt, Sarah, decorated both. She was very obsessed with horses. Since our family generation has pretty much always been horses, there’s not a lack of decorating elements of the same. These horses are from some of the first horses the family owned.” Some of the decorations were made of bronze or marble. Lord Babington looked at the statues and was curious as to how a stable master would have such expensive items in his home. Perhaps because the items were older, there was not any sentiment value attached to them and the family had given them as a type of bonus. Nellie felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and let out a small gasp. Airy gave the lady a concerned looked. “Nellie, are you ok?”

Nellie tried to laugh it off as she didn’t want Miss McKinley to worry. “Miss McKinley, the baby is moving around. There is nothing to be concerned about.” In truth, the pains had been slightly increasing over the last few days. She tried to limit moving about during the day, but with all the kids and no husband at home, she could not just lie around the bed. It would only be about another month and the child would be here. She hoped for a boy, the last child she would have with her deceased husband. She found out she was pregnant only after he had left to assist the family at the races at Darling Field last year. He had died by a gun shot over by Drury Street. Airy had heard a rumor that Mr. Williams had Stardust in a livery stable near there and her husband left right away to track down the rumor. There had been signs of a struggle but other than her husband’s body, there was no other clues.

Airy studied the young mother. Fearful that Nellie wasn’t being totally forthcoming about her condition, she decided she would send a couple of the house staff to stay until the baby arrived. Trying not to stay longer than was needed, she thanked her host and asked Nikki to walk out with her so her mother could stay on the sofa. Lord Babington followed her out.

Taking the girls arm while she walked outside, she whispered to her. “Nikki, I need you to get a small room together with two beds. I will send two of the house maids to come assist your mother. Your mother is to stay in bed as much as possible. You will need to keep the children out from under her foot.” Nikki was worried that the children would not listen very well. “I will have Jacko split more of his time. I am worried about your mother. This pregnancy has been extra hard on her. I do not want to take any extra risks. If anything, strange happens, you are to send for me at once. Do you understand?”

“Yes, miss.” Nikki gave them a curtsied and went back to the house. Ariel caught Lord Babington studying her.

“I feel like a science rat. What are you thinking Lord Babington?” She asked them as they walked back down the lane towards back to the manor.

“You seemed very concerned for a tenant.” Remembering how Jacko and she were standing together near the stables early this morning and their interaction, an unforbidden thought entered his head. Airy caught the look that Lord Babington tried to hide.

“I’m afraid that the family and mine are firmly intertwined in some history. I feel personally responsible for them. Her husband had died last year due to my poor judgement. As you see, she has a lot of mouths to feed. It would be hard for her to find another husband that would want to take on that kind of responsibility for so many that were not his own. In fact, I can say I barely know any that would be inclined to take one that wasn’t their own. Men are very proud fathers, good and bad, in my experience.”

Lord Babington was getting ready to disagree with her and was getting ready to rebuke her when she started to laugh. “Oh, you are going to disagree with me. Back to having the last say, are you?” She teased him. Lord Babington laughed.

“Well, yes. You have a very severe opinion of my kind.” Ariel just shrugged her shoulders. She had led him a down a different path that had been lined with trees. When the path reopened to an opening, Lord Babington was surprised to see a small pond that was well maintained. Off to the side, was two large sycamore trees to which a beautiful swing was strung between them. There was a small deck that went over part of the pond. He was pleasantly surprised about it.

“This is,” Ariel started to say, “I mean this used to be my father’s favorite spot. He doesn’t come here anymore.”

“Why ever not, it is beautiful.”

“I’m afraid it reminds him too much of my mother. The swing came from his family home in Sussex. He had it made for her when she first came to live there as a guest. He had built this spot as a mirror to the family home where they had spent time in their early relationship.” She hadn’t really planned on telling him so much information but felt that she had to explain why this garden had been so far from the house.   
Lord Babington studied the young lady who face betrayed some strong emotion to the place. He was about ready to ask if she would like to stay a bit when they heard horses approaching. Looking over to the side, Jacko had ridden up bringing two other mounts behind him. Jacko quickly dismounted and approached them.

Giving a slight nod to Lord Babington, he addressed Miss McKinley. “Your father was worried and had me come since you were not back home yet. Sir Lucas, Mrs. Collins, Miss Lucas, Mrs. Griffiths and Miss Heywood have all come up for dinner.” Ariel thought that Miss Heywood would in fact come to her rescue with so many visitors in the house. She wasn’t sure she was happy about Mrs. Griffiths coming though. The woman was always making remarks about her unladylike behavior and was always trying to introduce her to the young men in town. Secretly, she wondered if she was trying to marry her off so she could pursue her father. Father tried to stay out of town as much as possible so he could avoid the lady.  
“Well, I’m glad you came. Why don’t you take the black and head for home this evening? I can look after the horses tonight after dinner. Your mother could use an extra set of hands.” Jacko was surprised that she was allowing him to take the family’s primary racehorse. It showed great respect. “Just make sure he gets pinned up tonight.” Jacko was happy that she was allowing him to go home early. He had been concerned for his mother since they got back but hadn’t figured out how to address it with her. He helped them mount the horses. Together, they rode back to the house. Mr. McKinley watched out the front window for his daughter. He did not think they would be gone quite that long, especially with the heat. Mr. Fout and himself had returned home to which they both had to lay down due to a headache from the heat. Jacko had been out running the black when he spotted the carriage heading to the manor and had ran into the house to announce there were guests heading to the main house. Mr. McKinley had first thought he meant Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe but then he remembered they had gone to town on horseback. Realizing they hadn’t returned yet, he sent Jacko to find them.


	11. Mrs. Griffiths Comes to Dinner

Mr. McKinley watched them dismount and take the horses to the stables. It appeared that they were at least on speaking terms. He worried when Lord Babington expressed a desire to continue the tour when they turned back. His daughter didn’t seem overly happy when she had brought the additional guests’ home. After hearing about Mr. Howard’s outburst, he chalked it up to that. Mr. Fout didn’t say too much about the man on their way back to the house, but Mr. McKinley did not think to ask him for any details. Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe had ridden up shortly before Babington and Ariel had gotten back. He noticed that Lord Babington had waited for Ariel before heading back to the house.

The additional guests were brought into the family’s larger drawing room. It too contained a horse theme, as did many of the rooms in the manor, but it also contained a large piano forte. The last one he had bought for his wife before her death. It was his present to her for their 10th anniversary. She had brought him a colt that they named Stardust. As they had an additional five guests for dinner, Mr. McKinley knew he would have to entertain them until the staff could make the additional food. He hoped Ariel wouldn’t mind. He knew that Mrs. Griffiths would be encouraging her to display her talents to the gentlemen. She had self-appointed herself as a guardian to his daughter after her mother had gotten hurt. He had been in such a state that he really didn’t pay hardly any attention to his daughter. That turned to his greatest failure as a parent after the events with Mr. Williams. Trying not to dwell on the past, he focused on speaking with his guests until Ariel and Lord Babington could join them.

The young ladies had run to Ariel when she had gotten back in the house. They went up to her room while she got ready. They were heavily discussion between themselves while Ariel went behind a dressing screen to freshen up and change into a dress. She knew if she wore anything else, Mrs. Griffiths would start preaching about her attire. She wanted to keep that woman’s attention off her as much as possible. She momentarily worried about her father. Then, she realized that maybe she could direct the woman’s attention to Sir Lucas. He certainly could use a wife. Maria would be more inclined to listen to the lady prattle on about propriety. Ariel picked a light blue dress. The girls sat her down in front of the mirror and helped her style her hair. Ariel just rolled her eyes but drew the line when they tried to talk her into make-up. She did dabble a little lavender on her wrists.

“Airy, you know you are very pretty when you want to be a girl.” Mrs. Collins teased her friend. 

“Do not tease, you know I have no aspirations of drawing any attention to myself, particularly to anyone downstairs. Why not focus on Miss Heywood? I believe she is out more to have a suitor downstairs.” She gave Charlotte a wink in the mirror. The other girls realizing that Charlotte had not told them anything started berating her with questions. Ariel just laughed. Charlotte began to blush but Airy took pity on her. Before she could answer, she directed the girls to be heading downstairs as they were waiting for them.

Downstairs, the gentlemen plus Mrs. Griffiths assembled into the larger drawing room.

Mrs. Griffiths took a great interest in the room. She only been in the small drawing room of the house and had no idea that this room was even contained in the manor. The beautiful piano forte sat near the large picture window. Walking up to the window, she could see out the side of the house that faced due west. She could see another large estate nearby. She had only been in Hundsford on and off the last few years, so she hadn’t seen much of the area. A governess by trade, she had come to Hundsford when she heard that Mr. McKinley’s wife had gotten sick. Hoping to make important connections, she had sought employment. Upon arriving though, she had found that her assistance was completely rejected, most in part, by the daughter, Miss McKinley, who took exception to everything she said. Not being able to the girl behave more appropriately, she discussed it one day with Mr. McKinley. After that, Mr. McKinley had asked Mrs. Griffiths to remain in town and not to interfere with his household. She had written to her sister, Mrs. Annesley, to find her suitable employment in London. After several months, she finally received word that a pair of girls, about ready to be introduced into society, would need such a person as herself. She would be heading to London shortly to start her guardianship of the Beaufort girls. 

The girls’ parents had suggested a summer trip to Brighton, but Mrs. Griffiths felt that perhaps they should find a smaller seaside resort that would provide ample entertainment but be safer. She wasn’t sure where that might be until she overheard Mr. Parker speaking to Sir Lucas at his lodge earlier that day about Sanditon. After Mr. Parker left to find the post, she had cornered Sir Lucas. Upon further conversation, she found that Mr. Parker was a guest at McKinley Manor. In order to find out more information about Sanditon, she had pressed Sir Lucas that he should attend dinner there along with his daughters and guest, Miss Heywood. Afterall, Maria was still a young girl and there was potential of a good match upon the gentlemen that were visiting. Sir Lucas was easily persuaded about that venture and wrote immediately to Mr. McKinley. Mr. McKinley sent word back that a dinner party would be welcomed and instructed him that he could bring any guests he would want. Mr. McKinley had set the dinner for the day of the farm tour.

When the girls arrived downstairs, the cook staff was still behind due to the additional guests. Mr. McKinley had forgotten to inform the staff. The gentlemen all stood when the young ladies walked into the room. As soon as they entered the room, Mrs. Griffiths was determined to promote any entertainment that the gentlemen might like to hear from the girls. She knew that they all had talent in playing the piano forte and singing. Miss McKinley was set to sing a duet tomorrow at the ball for the newly wedded couple as they requested. Airy was not inclined to perform for the small crowd. She looked to her father for assistance. He gave her a smile.

Mrs. Griffiths had mentioned as soon as she got there, that Miss McKinley should be behaving like a young lady especially with the influx of visitors in town. She believed that even with her disadvantageous of not being so ladylike that certainly a young man should take note of her during the busy social weekend. Mr. McKinley walked up to his daughter and whispered something in her ear. She slightly blushed before she rolled her eyes at him. He had taken this moment to tell her that this was punishment for her unladylike remarks last evening. 

Summoning her nerve, she confirmed with the other ladies on what they would like to do. Miss Lucas was the only one out of the bunch who rarely sung in public even though she was quite capable. Deciding that she would only need to sing one song, the ladies decided on singing with her to help her discomfort. Ariel walked up to the piano forte. She hadn’t played this piano for quite some time. She usually used the one in the small drawing room by her bedroom so not to disturb her father when she did practice. Her mother had loved this particular instrument as it had very special meaning for her.  
Ariel looked out the window before she sat down. The gentlemen plus Mrs. Griffiths sat in chairs that faced the piano. Behind them, Mrs. Collins and Miss Heywood stood off to the side, one on each side. Miss Lucas walked up to the piano. Not used to singing in crowds, she stood behind the piano to sing. Mrs. Griffiths wasn’t sure she liked it but as Miss McKinley and Miss Lucas were in quiet conversation, she didn’t interrupt. Ariel played a short melody to check the tune of the piano and give Miss Lucas a que for her to get ready. She nodded to the other ladies.

The song started out rather quietly with Miss Lucas leading the vocals. She repeatedly looked for reassurance from Miss McKinley. Softly, the other ladies sang along with her that at first the gentlemen just thought it was Miss McKinley. As the song got louder, so did all the vocals fill the room. Mrs. Griffiths was surprised at how the song progressed. The ladies had turned the song into a miniature concert that filled the room very well. Mr. McKinley smiled at his daughter. He knew that his daughter would perform her way. The gentlemen all agreed that the song was well sung. Miss Lucas made a quick curtsy then went to sit next to her father.  
Mrs. Griffiths insisted that the ladies sing another song. Airy whispered into Mrs. Collins ear and asked her to play while Miss Heywood and herself sing the next song. It was one they had already been practicing that Mr. Howard had decided to cut from the talent show. It would allow Charlotte to sing more than just backup vocals. Miss Heywood said something to Airy near the piano that the gentlemen did not catch. Airy gave her hand a reassurance squeeze and whispered in her ear. Miss Heywood looked at the small audience and slightly blushed. Taking the lead, Mrs. Collins began to play.

Miss Heywood gave a quick look to the gentlemen. She wasn’t sure she wanted to be on display like she was. In the concert hall, there was vast space between her and the audience. Here, they were much closer. She was sure they would hear any mistakes or hear her voice tremble. Airy had reassured her that it would be ok. Mr. Parker looked at Miss Heywood with great appreciation. He didn’t realize her talents were that to rival Miss McKinley or Miss Brereton. Lord Babington looked at his friend and quietly whispered in his ear. The song concluded.

Deciding she had been enough of the entertainment for the show, Miss McKinley excused herself from her place by the piano. Miss Heywood also like wise decided to sit down. Mrs. Collins took a turn at the playing some songs at the piano that did not need a voice. Airy sat down next to her father and whispered in his ear. She was worried about Mrs. Griffiths putting the other ladies on display without their consent. He gave her a nod and excused himself to check on the progress in the kitchen. When he returned, he allowed Mrs. Collins to finish her song before he announced that dinner was now finally ready, and they should all proceed to the dining room.

They all proceeded from the large drawing room into the dining room. Mrs. Griffiths was determined that the young ladies should all sit across from eligible partners but was dismayed when Miss McKinley sat down to the left of her father closely followed by Lord Babington. Mrs. Collins sat down next to Lord Babington, followed by Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe. On the opposite side, Mr. Fout sat directly across from Miss McKinley. Sitting between him and Sir Lucas, Mrs. Griffiths established her position. The other two girls next to Sir Lucas, Maria sitting next to her father.

Mr. McKinley picked up on Mrs. Griffiths irritation with his daughter by her look on her face. Knowing that Airy had completely disregard proper seating arrangements, he looked at Airy and gave her a knowing smile that concealed laughter at Mrs. Griffiths dismay. The conversation around the table started with Mr. Fout wanting to know about Lord Babington’s view of the farm after his extensive tour.

“So, Lord Babington, what do you think about the McKinley farm compared to Lady Denham’s? It must be a far cry from each other.”

“Yes, there seems to be a vast difference although I wager most of the difference is due to the experience of each of the farms.” Mr. McKinley took a great interest in Lord Babington’s opinion. He was trying to figure out the man’s interest was. “I would expect that if Lady Denham had the same amount of horses that both farms would be on equal footing.” Miss McKinley and her father laughed. Lord Babington was confused about their reaction.

“Forgive me Lord Babington, but the number of horses really doesn’t make the farms equal competitors. There is quite a deal of breeding through championship lines, training, field conditions and even the need for experienced jockeys that play a pivotal role in success of a racehorse. It is not uncommon that a farm with just one horse, with all those qualifications, can win against a proven horse that came from a horse farm with 100 horses. That is how my family started. One of our oldest lines in breeding came from a single horse farm that won in Epsom Downs. A colt by the name of Diomed. My family was blessed with good management skills in both property and wealth that allowed us to build on that success. Of course, lady luck had a good hand in it as well.” Mr. McKinley gave his daughter a little wink. She knew of course that he meant her mother. She thought he was sly to word it as such.  
Not wanting the entire dinner conversation wanting to revolve around horses, Mr. McKinley asked Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe about their tour of the town. Mrs. Griffiths wanting to find out about Sanditon decided to interject herself into the conversation.

“Mr. Parker, so how does the size of Hundsford compare to Sanditon? I have two charges in London that are looking to get experience in society.” Mr. McKinley was surprised that Mrs. Griffiths had found employment in London. Mr. Parker went on to describe the vision of Sanditon to the dinner party and his brother, Tom, interests in making it a worthy destination compared to Brighton.

“Oh, I wish to go somewhere like that!” Miss Lucas interjected in the conversation. Since her sister married and moved close to Rosings park, she felt confined in Hundsford. The short visit she had made with Miss Bennett, now Mrs. Darcy, made her realize of the much bigger world there was. 

“It is a very nice town,” Miss Heywood spoke to Maria, “you would like it very much. Mrs. Parker had asked me to come back to visit.”

“Can I go papa?!” Maria exclaimed to her father. Mrs. Griffiths gave Maria a disapproving look.

“Miss Lucas! You cannot impose yourself on a family that does not know you.” Being chastised, Miss Lucas looked down. Mr. Parker laughed.

“I’m sure Mrs. Parker would love the company and help with the children,” looking towards Miss Heywood, Mr. Parker continued, “do you not agree Miss Heywood? Certainly, Mary would love to have you both for company.” Mr. Parker spoke quickly and then realized that he did not even hesitate to encourage the visit by Charlotte. If Mary had to have an extra silly girl in her house, why not one that one that was more docile than the opinionated Miss Heywood. It would help discourage him from visiting the Trafalgar House knowing it would be overrun by females.

The rest of the dinner was spent heavily into conversation about Sanditon and sea bathing machines. Dinner concluded; the hosts walked the dinner guests back to their coach so they could head back to town. The gentlemen went back to the billiard room. Airy walked back into the house with her father.

“I’m glad that is over. I do love the girls, but Mrs. Griffiths makes me want to scream I’m afraid. I’m glad to hear she will be heading to London soon.”

“Would you not want to visit this Sanditon as well with your friends?” Airy stopped and looked intently at her father.

“I would not want to leave you father. Besides, Mrs. Hamil is about to have yet another child if you have forgotten. What would the purpose of the visit be anyway?” Ariel tried to sound disinterested. She was secretly disappointed that she couldn’t go and spend the summer away with her friends. She had too many responsibilities though and she knew no matter what, this was where she was needed most. She could not dwell on being able to not have any responsibilities. “Besides, I’m sure the people there would not know what to do with my wonderful fashion sense!” She laughed. Mr. McKinley smiled at his daughter. “Now, Jacko has the evening off, so I will need to go change so that I can attend the stable before it gets too late.” She gave her father a light kiss on the cheek and went to her room to change.

It wasn’t until Mr. McKinley got to the billiard room that he realized that his daughter was once again hiding from the gentlemen in the house. Mr. Fout was ready for a game of checkers with Mr. McKinley at a table near the window. He knew it was his favorite game. Miss McKinley had told him that her father had been waiting with anticipation for a new opponent. The other gentlemen went to play a round. Lord Babington thought it strange that Miss McKinley would again duck out after dinner. Curious as to where she went, he made a polite inquiry of his host.

“Well she’s in her favorite place, the stable, I’m afraid. She is closing for Jacko since he went home early. She’ll probably be out there for some time.” Lord Babington went back to playing the game with his friends. Not being able to concentrate, his friends were able to beret him about his poor playing this evening compared to last night. After Mr. McKinley and Mr. Fout concluded their night, Lord Babington gave them a few minutes before he expired a desire to retire as well. Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe both gave him a look. Lord Babington shrugged his shoulders and went out towards the stables with a slight laugh.

When he got in the stable, his horse was tied out in the walkway. He observed Miss McKinley giving the horse an intense inspection. Deeply in thought, Airy hadn’t realized that Lord Babington had walked in and was observing her. She had found a small tattoo behind the horse’s left ear. The hair obstructed most of the design, so it was impossible to tell what the pattern was. Only very well-bred horses were ever tattoo in such a way. The McKinley’s themselves only had a few of those marked horses themselves. After finding that marking, she went to see if there were any other marks on the horse. Her hands were tracing the coat pattern that ran under the girth of the horse. 

“Are you sizing up my horse Miss McKinley?” Lord Babington decided to ask her. Startling her, she moved back quickly just causing the horse to nicker at her. Looking at the man, he smiled at her and laughed.

“I was just trying to figure out where the horse came from. I can assure you I wasn’t studying the horse’s anatomy. They are all built the same.” She tried to say the last statement without blushing. There was an awkward pause between them. 

Trying to regain her composure, she spoke to him. “Do you realize this horse has been tattoo?” He gave her a puzzled look. “Take a look here behind his left ear. You can faintly see a design under the hair.” She held the horse steady so she could point it out. Coming close enough to see the design, he could smell a mixture of horse and lavender. He looked at what she was pointing to when the horse quickly stepped to the side knocking Miss McKinley into Lord Babington. He quickly steadies her by putting a hand on her waist. They were very close.

“Forgive me.” He removed his hand from her and took a step back. He looked embarrassed. 

“Right.” Airy paused. “Well, let me put him back in his stall.” She led the horse back to the stall and made sure the door was shut. Looking at Lord Babington, she realized she didn’t know why he was out there in the stable. “I’m all done here Lord Babington.”

“Yes, well, I just um,” he was trying to think of a good reason as to why he was out there, “I was just checking on my horse for the night. Let me walk you back in.” They had walked back to the house together in silence. As they got to the top of the stairway, the hall divided out to the left and the right. Her quarters were to the left. “Miss McKinley, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me.” 

Ariel looked at Lord Babington not knowing what he would want to know. “And what would that be?”

“I was just wondering what you said to Miss Heywood before your duet?” Ariel just laughed.

“Oh, that’s easy answer. I told her not to be nervous about her audience. It helps if you just picture them naked.” She waited for him to realize what she said before she added, “Good night,” while she laughed as she went to her room. As she walked away, a blush appeared on his face with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song
> 
> https://youtu.be/WWWa-5SkVJI
> 
> The duet song
> 
> https://youtu.be/rNvbGLhB91M


	12. A Suitor Makes His Presence Known

The next morning, the gentlemen assembled for breakfast. Outside, Miss McKinley had already been out with the horses since daybreak. She had ridden out to her mother’s pond for a moment of reflection. She sat on the swing and gently swayed. Tonight, she would have to go in town for the ball. Mr. Roberts had asked if was possible for her to sing with Mr. Frank Churchill for his son’s first dance as a married man. The Roberts were good people and were very friendly with her family after her mother’s passing. Mr. Churchill’s wife had recently given birth and didn’t was ready to leave her child just yet. As it was only one song, Ariel figured she could sing it and then slip out when the ball went into full swing. There were always more ladies than gentlemen and she did not want to be sitting around. 

After checking on Mrs. Hamil, she rode back to the main house. There was a small coach in front of the house. Not knowing who it could be, she walked back into the main drawing room. Immediately as she entered, she was mortified.

“Oh, Miss McKinley, I am so glad you are here.” Airy felt as if she got punched in the stomach. The gentlemen were all looking at her. Remembering her manners and that there were guests in the house, she quickly curtsied to Mr. Lewis.

“Mr. Lewis, what a surprise.” The tone conveyed it was not a pleasant one to all but Mr. Lewis.

“Yes, I was just telling your father that I learned you were going to be at the ball this evening.” Ariel looked at her father, not knowing what to say. She had run into the man more often than not in town and it was getting irksome. She tried to be polite and when that didn’t work, she was just uncivil. The man was oblivious. It was like no matter what she said, he took it as an attempt to flirt with him. She did not know how to get the man to just leave her alone. 

She spoke in an even tone when she finally addressed him. “Yes, Mr. Roberts had requested a special song for his son.”

“Very good, very good. Well, I shall not take up any more of your time. Busy, Busy!” And with that he quickly dismissed himself out the door to head back to town. Ariel looked at her father, then went to the table for a drink, which she most unladylike drank like a shot. When the first one didn’t do the trick, she went to pour another drink.

“Ariel.” Her father was concerned about not her drinking but rather at how fast she was drinking them. The gentlemen watched her. Mr. Crowe was still impressed about Miss McKinley’s drinking ability. Most women barely touched the stuff. 

Turning back to her father with a smile, she sat down on a chair.

“Well, my day just went to hell in a hay basket.” Mr. Fout laughed at her.

“Oh, come now. Mr. Lewis can’t be that bad.” She rolled her eyes at Mr. Fout.

“I’d rather be taking care of mules.” The gentlemen just laughed.

“Well, I believe Lady Denham could help you with that venture,” Mr. Crowe chimed in. Mr. Parker and Lord Babington laughed. Ariel gave them all an appraising look. Thinking to herself, she was trying to figure out if she could just stay home. 

“I hadn’t planned on going this evening, but I’m feeling quite well.” Her father addressed her. “Perhaps, Mr. Fout and I can help.” She crossed her arms and gave him a look. Their help was probably not going to be the kind she was going to want. Her father winked and gave her a big smile.

“Fine, but just remember to bring the bail money and a spare horse. I may need it.” Ariel finished her drink while the gentlemen finished their own conversations. After lunch, Airy went outside to get her horse ready. She planned on going into town early to make sure the ballroom was ready. She had already coordinated with Miss Heywood to get ready in her room. It would be a little crowded in there since Mrs. Collins was there, but she didn’t plan on taking a long time getting ready. The men were outside looking at some of the older racehorses in the paddock near the stable.

“Miss McKinley!” Mr. Parker acknowledged her first. “Can you assist?” She wondered what they were wanting. “Your stable master said that these horses were faster than Lady Denham’s. Why is that?”

“Simple really. Lady D’s have some quarter horse bloodline. They are meant for short races. Ours our thoroughbreds built for distance.” Mr. Crowe looked as if he didn’t believe her. “You know you could take them for a run for yourselves.” 

“To where Miss McKinley? I don’t see the track.” Mr. Parker looked at her. Wanting to have a good laugh, she decided to take the gentlemen for a ride.

“It’s simple really. The horses know the way. I am heading into town and could follow if that would make you feel better. There is another way that we run the run them for a race. You would just have to stop them when you reach the old church.” The men looked at each other. “Unless of course, you don’t think you can keep up?”

Taking the bait, Lord Babington looked at her. “What do you propose Miss McKinley?” Bait taken. She smiled sweetly at them.

“Simple, first horse to the church wins. I got 50 pounds that my horse gets there first and I’ll even give you a handicap.” The men looked at each other. Deciding that it was an easy bet, they took her up on it. Laughing, she hollered for Jacko to get the horses ready. She brought out Buttercup. She was the older one of the racehorses but a proven winner against the other three younger horses. Jacko saddled up the black horse. “Ready gentlemen?” They all mounted their horses. They only looked to the black as any real competition. They walked the horses to the beginning of the track that went around Lord Jennings estate. She pulled out a pocket watch. “Okay, I will give you a 30 second lead. With Jacko running the black, the other horses will fall in line. Make sure you hang on tight and stop at the old church. Any questions?” She looked at them.

She stood Buttercup off to the side as they lined up the horses. She gave them a look before she pulled out her starting pistol. “Hang on gentlemen.” She laughed at them. With a pull of the trigger, the horses jump started the race and she started her timer. The gentlemen were surprised when the horses jumped a little after the sounding pistol. They were indeed fast. The black horse lagged slightly behind. The men were hollering as the horses picked up speed. Running around the back of the house, the path opened wide and they could see where the horses had been running before. As they came around a corner, they could see the steeple of the old church. The black horse had finally found his stride and had quickly caught up to them. Spurring their horses, the men failed to see Miss McKinley gaining on them at alarming pace. As the church loomed into view, their horses had fallen behind on the lead pace while the black horse was slightly outpaced by Miss McKinley. Crossing in front of the church, Miss McKinley reigned her horse back in followed closely by Jacko. The gentlemen were a little slower on stopping their horses but were able to do so without incident.  
They were amazed at the pace that the horses ran. Laughing among themselves, they dismounted and were slightly disorientated. Jacko and Ariel laughed at them. “You should have waited a minute,” Jacko said to them before he dismounted and gathered the reigns. Ariel stayed mounted.

“Well gentlemen. I expect you to pay up.” With a laugh, she spurred her horse into town while the gentlemen walked into town. They continued to laugh at the experience as they walked up to the bar.

“Your round Babington.” Mr. Crowe told him. It was the least he could do. He was beginning to feel the effect of riding a horse so fast. They all sat down at the only table available which sat by the window. Mr. Tom sent drinks over by his waitstaff. Sir Lucas came around to make his rounds to ensure his guests were taken care of. Seeing the gentlemen in the corner, he greeted them and pulled out a letter. It was addressed to Mr. Sidney Parker. Opening the letter, he found that his ward’s guardian had written requesting that he hires another person for her post. She had enough of Georgianna’s sulky attitude.

“Problems Parker?”

“Yes, it seems my ward has decided to continue to be irksome. I’m going to need a new governess.” Sir Lucas overheard the conversation.

“Pardon me, Mr. Parker. What about Mrs. Griffiths? She is heading to London tomorrow to take her post with the Beaufort girls. She could at the very least handle it until you get someone else if you don’t want her. Sidney looked at the man. She had seemed very heavy handed about proper manners. Perhaps she would be better suited for the task than the current governess.

“Yes, where might I find her to discuss the position?”

“She’s a couple of doors down in Mr. Lewis’s office. She’s been working there as a secretary. I can have Maria show you the building.” Finishing their drink, they got up and followed Miss Lucas. Lord Babington wanted to figure out what was going on between him and Miss McKinley. They entered a rather large office. Mrs. Griffiths sat near the window, while Mr. Lewis sat in an office nearby. Posters of available property hung on the wall and on the tables. Mr. Lewis was obviously a man that sold land. Mrs. Griffiths stood up when they came through the door.

Mr. Parker spoke for them. “Mrs. Griffiths, if you don’t mind, I have a proposition for you. I need a governess to pick up my ward and bring her to Sanditon. I would of course pay for the expenses for you and your own wards to travel to Sanditon and stay for the season.” Mrs. Griffiths could not have been more surprised. Not thinking of asking any pertinent questions, she readily agreed to the job. Mr. Lewis stepped out of his office when he heard voices.

“Gentlemen! What a surprise. Are you looking for any investments in Hundsford?” Lord Babington was looking at a map along the wall that laid out the town along with outlying estates. He quickly found McKinley Manor on the map. The house where they started the race was not labeled.

“What is this one?” Lord Babington was curious.

“Oh, that is quite a lovely home. The owners unfortunately have left the property for a few years now. The McKinleys’ keeps an eye on it for them. I believe I have some other information in my desk.” Mr. Lewis stepped back into his office and picked up the property description. “Oh yes, now I remember. Lord Jennings wasn’t incline to lent it out.” The men looked at him.

“Lord Jester Jennings?” Lord Babington asked. Mr. Lewis shook his head negative.

“No, his father. Lord Albert Jennings rest his soul. His son hasn’t been by to appraise the property.” Lord Babington was mulling over the information. Jester never told him that he had property. Perhaps since he hadn’t been out there, maybe it was held up in probate court. “I have some other property on the south side of town if you would be interested.” Lord Babington looked back at the map. 

“Well, I will take it under consideration but I’m afraid my time here will not allow me the pleasure of any tours. Perhaps next time I visit.” Mr. Lewis piped his curiosity.

“Splendid. So, you will be leaving soon?” He did not want these men of fortune around Miss McKinley. Ever since she came back from Lady Denham’s, she had avoided him like the plague. He was a suitable suitor. Even Mrs. Griffiths said so. She encouraged him to overlook her fashion. He wasn’t sure until he heard her sing that he decided that she would improve her situation by being his wife. He didn’t want any other gentlemen getting in the way.

“After the talent show I believe.” 

Mr. Lewis wanted to keep the potential connection of a client. “Very well. If you would like, I could send you information on the estates that are available. “Lord Babington just inclined his head. Mr. Lewis saw Miss McKinley walk by and he quickly excused himself. As soon as the door opened, Airy held her breathe. She didn’t want to walk by, but it was the closest path to the assembly hall. “Miss McKinley!” Mr. Lewis hollered at her. She wanted to keep walking but for some reason, she had turned. As she did, the gentlemen walked out behind him. Surprised that they were in his office, she walked back towards them. Giving them a quick curtsy, she allowed Mr. Lewis to speak. “Miss McKinley, may I walk with you to the gathering hall?”

“I suppose. Gentlemen.” She gave them another curtsy and walked slightly faster than Mr. Lewis. Lord Babington watched them go. They stopped not far from the office. He watched their body language from afar. It was clear that she was trying to keep her distance, while Mr. Lewis repeatedly step closer to her. Mr. Lewis said something to her. She gave him a curtsy and walked into the gathering hall. Mr. Lewis came back to the office with a skip in his step. Not realizing that Lord Babington was still standing there, he quickly apologized.

“So sorry Lord Babington. I must go get ready!” Dreading the answer, he couldn’t but help ask a question.

“A favorable answer Mr. Lewis?”

Mr. Lewis gave a short frown. “Well not exactly but Miss McKinley did say she would probably end up staying a while at the ball tonight.” He chuckled. “You see I have the advantage, or I should say we have the advantage.” Lord Babington looked at him. “You see, there are plenty of women here, not as many men. We have the pick of the crop.” Lord Babington realized that this man must consider himself a very respectable suitor. He wondered how Miss McKinley truly felt. Perhaps that is why she did not stay around long after dinner this past few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for honeymooners
> 
> https://youtu.be/sN3UdM5OLOw


	13. The Honeymooners' Ball

Lord Babington looked around and spotted Mr. Crowe and Mr. Parker headed back to the bar. While he started walking, a rather impressive coach drove by. The occupants were getting out as he reached Lucas Lodge. Out of the coach came Mr. Bingley, his wife Jane and another lady. A small groan escaped his lips. He looked around the area to see if Miss Bingley was anywhere nearby. Helping his wife and her sister out of the coach, Mr. Bingley spotted Lord Babington immediately.

“Well met Lord Babington! I had no idea you would be here.” The ladies gave a curtsy. “You of course know my wife, but here is her sister, Mrs. Darcy of Pemberley.” Babington bowed to the lady. “What kind of business brings you here?”

“I’m here visiting with Mr. Fout from Lady Denham’s estate at McKinley Manor.” Jane and Lizzy were excited to meet someone that knew the family as well.

“Have you seen Miss McKinley?” Lizzy asked Lord Babington.

“Well yes, just shortly. She is in the assembly hall getting things ready for tonight.” The ladies excused themselves and went to go find her.

“Come Lord Babington, let’s go get a drink.” The gentlemen walked towards the bar.

Across the way, Miss Heywood had seen the coach drove by as she was at the general store picking up some new ribbons for tonight. She quickly paid for her things and ran out the door. As she quickly walked towards Lucas Lodge, she yet once again walked right into Mr. Parker as he came out picking up his post.

“Miss Heywood! Are you deliberating walking into me?” He tried to sound playful. His mind although was elsewhere. He had just sent off a post to Miss Lambe to tell her that he would be back in London very soon with a new governess. The fact that this would be the third lady he had to hire was not making his guardian role any easier.

“Mr. Parker! I am beginning to believe that it is you doing it on purpose.” Miss Heywood was in a rush to get back to the ladies at the assembly hall to ensure everything was ready for tonight.

“Yes, forgive me.” Looking around there was no others nearby. “I’ve been meaning to say, our meeting at the cove. I hope you were not too embarrassed.” Charlotte gave him a look.

“Why should I be embarrassed?” with careful nonchalance, “I was fully clothed.”

“Yes, good point,” Sidney paused to figure out how to flip this conversation back around. “Well, it was hardly fair of you to ambush me like that.”  
She looked at the man. He had been more attentive to her the last few days and she wasn’t sure how to decipher his tone or looks. “I can assure you it wasn’t deliberate on my part.”

“Nor mine.”

“Well, then.”

“Well, then,” Sidney repeated. They both realized that they were both smiling at each other. “Good day.” He tipped his hat and headed back to the bar. As he walked away, he thought that perhaps he should have asked her about this evening. Charlotte found the ladies in the assembly hall getting ready to leave. 

Mrs. Collins wanting to have her meet her friends introduced Miss Heywood to them. They made general conversation as they walked to the Lodge. Ariel wanted to eat quickly before having to get ready for the evening. Since the girls would be sharing a room to get ready, they knew it would take slightly longer.

Mr. Parker entered the bar and found his friends sitting with Mr. Bingley. “Bingley, my good man. Where have you been?”

“Oh, I’m afraid I’ve been rather busy visiting my sister in law, Mrs. Darcy. She is here with us. I’m afraid Darcy had to stay behind for work.” Knowing that Babington was really trying to duct low from his sister couldn’t miss the opportunity.

“And what about Miss Bingley? I know she likes a good ball.” Parker looked at Babington and gave Crowe a wink.

Mr. Bingley laughed. “Yes, as long as it is in polished society. I’m afraid she’s not overly fond of Hundsford as that is where she lost Mr. Darcy.” The other gentlemen piped up listening for some good conversation. “You see, I met my wife here when I took residence in Netherfield Park. At the ball, I met my dearest Jane and her other sisters. Darcy of course was a little stand-offish as you well know him at times. Apparently, Lizzy caught his eye although it took him a little longer to admit than it did for me. Caroline tried very much to dissuade him that it was a good match, and in her opinion, it is still not a fashionable match, but in the end, love won.”

“So where has she been? I haven’t seen her much in London.”

“No, she had gone to New Castle a few days ago to meet her longtime friend who recently returned to town. A Mrs. Campion if I remember correctly.” Mr. Parker froze.

“Mrs. Eliza Campion?”

“Oh, yes that’s the lady. Do you know her?” Mr. Bingley was glad he met up with his friends. He didn’t understand Caroline’s behavior when she suddenly had stopped pursuing Lord Babington. She only told him that he was too stiff and boring.

“Yes, I am. She was my intended before she up and married Mr. Campion. It was quite a long time ago.” Sir Lucas made an appearance at their table to see if there was anything they would need. He would be heading to the assembly hall shortly. The gentlemen realized that they too needed to head back to the manor to get ready. “Well, Bingley. It was good to see you. See you later!” The gentlemen went to the livery and picked up their horses. Riding quickly, they returned to the manor. As they got to the stable, they saw the stable hands getting two coaches ready. They quickly returned to their quarters to get ready for the evening.

While the men were getting ready at McKinley Manor, Ariel and her friends were in Miss Lucas’ room getting ready themselves. Mrs. Collins was helping Maria do her hair while the others were sitting by. “I’m so glad Mr. Bingley is here. He will dance with us all I am sure!”

“Who is Mr. Bingley?” Miss Heywood asked.

“He is Jane’s husband. Mrs. Darcy is his sister in law.” Mrs. Collins informed her. “He has two sisters. A Mrs. Hurst, who probably stayed in London with their other sister Miss Caroline Bingley. I dare say that lady thinks very highly of herself especially with the elite of society. I daresay she would not be friends with us.” The girls just laughed.

The ladies arrived at the assembly hall well in advance of the town folk. Airy went and studied herself in the mirror, she wanted to look proper for this evening, but dreading Mr. Lewis appearance, she wondered to herself as to why. The man had asked if he could be permitted to solicit her for a dance. She had wanted to scream but for some unknown reason she had told him yes. She decided it had to have been the liquor she had consumed earlier this morning without much food.   
Frank Churchill arrived at the assembly hall well before the patrons started arriving. He sought out Mrs. Collins and Miss McKinley. They were in conversation about their performance when the town folk began to enter the assembly hall. Mr. Roberts quickly approached them.

“Ladies, gentlemen. Is everything well in hand?” he asked them.

“Of course, I believe we are as ready as we need to be.” Frank answered him. 

Mr. McKinley and his party arrived early. Lord Babington quickly spotted Miss McKinley standing by a good-looking gentleman. He watched her laugh and smile. It reminded him of last night at the top of the staircase and he quietly laughed. 

“Something funny Babbers?” Crowe asked him. Mr. Parker, Mr. Fout and Mr. McKinley looked at him.

“Ah yes but,” he stammered out, “perhaps I can explain later.” He didn’t want to explain what Miss McKinley had said in front of her father. Lord Babington took another quick glance at Miss McKinley. The young gentlemen had placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned close to speak to her. Babington took a quick offense.

Airy saw her father enter the hall out of the corner of her eye. She quickly excused herself from Mr. Churchill and Mr. Roberts and went to check on him. Giving a quick curtsy to the group, she began to speak to her father when that young man again reappeared next to her. Parker and Crowe watched the expression of Babbers change instantly. Realizing that they did not know each other, she introduced them.

“Mr. Churchill. You remember my father. The other gentlemen are Lord Babington, Mr. Parker, Mr. Crowe and Mr. Fout. They are all guests at McKinley Manor.” 

“Mr. Churchill I’m afraid is my singing partner.”

Frank like to joke with Miss McKinley. “I feel like I should be the one that should be ashamed! Will it not be like old times Miss Airy?” Babington’s facial expression contorted when Frank used her nickname. Mr. McKinley caught it.

“And how is your wife, Mr. Churchill?” Mr. McKinley interjected.

“Oh, very well. I don’t know if you heard but we recently had a child. I’m afraid she wasn’t quite up for the travel yet. She had a very difficult pregnancy. She told me though to have an enjoyable time without her.” Lord Babington took his meaning as he could free reign the chicken coop. He didn’t like the way he was looking at Miss McKinley. “Ah, look Sir Lucas is beckoning us to get ready. Miss Airy?” He offered her his arm to which she took easily. The gentlemen went to find refreshments.

Lord Babington watched Mr. Churchill with Miss McKinley. They were walking and laughing. “Are you alright Babbers? You look like you swallowed a pill.” Mr. Crowe poked fun at this friend. “Look at all the young ladies, there should be plenty of sport in here.” Babington looked at his friend and realized that it didn’t really matter. He had already found his quarry. Mr. Parker looked around for Miss Heywood. Standing by another lady, he walked up to her.

“Miss Heywood,” he addressed her with a bow. 

“Mr. Parker.” Looking at him, she realized that he hadn’t met her cousin. “This is my cousin, Mrs. Collins. Her husband, Mr. Collins, is over talking to Mr. Bingley and Mr. Roberts.” Mr. Parker gave her cousin a bow.

“Mrs. Collins, it is a pleasure to meet you. I heard your name at a dinner party at Lady Denham’s. I heard you are a music tutor to Miss Brereton?”

“I am, although, she has much natural talent. Sir Denham is very proud of her is he not?”

“Yes immensely. I don’t know if you know but they recently engaged.”

“I wondered when that might happen although it doesn’t seem to be surprising the way they carried on.” It was not a surprise to Mrs. Collins. She related the behavior to Mrs. Darcy one letter very much compared to how her sister, Lydia, behaved when the regiment had first come to Hundsford. It was very scandalous. “Mr. Parker, you will have to excuse me. I am to play the piano forte for the duet.” She gave him a curtsy leaving her cousin with Mr. Parker.

“Well, Miss Heywood. What is your opinion of the assembled party here?” He gave her a long look. She was dressed very nice tonight with her hair done very well. She was very beautiful.

“I’m afraid there are so many strangers here it’s hard to interpret them all.”

“Well, perhaps you can give me a few during a dance, if you would be so inclined.” Charlotte smiled at him.

“I would love to dance.” Mr. Parker smiled at her and Charlotte gave a slight blush.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Sir Lucas spoke loudly to the room. “A special request by the newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. Roberts for their first dance as a married couple! Please allow them the floor.” The patrons made way for the young couple as they walked towards the musicians. The young married couple looked very much in love as they smiled and laughed at each other. 

Mrs. Collins had sat at the piano forte. Lord Babington watched as Mr. Churchill escorted Miss McKinley to the front of the room. 

Babington realized a moment of jealousy at both the elated feelings between the married company and the ease to which Miss McKinley attended Mr. Churchill. Certainly, if he was married there wouldn’t be an attachment there. These thoughts pondered in his head when the music began.

They sang a beautiful love song to which it seemed the newlyweds had rehearsed to. They danced around the floor as if there were no others were in the room with them. Babington wondered if that would be how he would feel if he was ever in the same situation. His gazed wondered up to Miss McKinley.

“I know that look.” Mr. Parker appeared to his side.

“Whatever do you mean Sidney? It’s hard not to look when there is a special song being sung in front of a large party.” Parker only laughed at his friend. Mr. Crowe had joined them and was wanting to know what the joke was.

“She seems to be very comfortable singing in front of crowds. I would not of thought so when we met her at Lady Denham’s.” Babington let out a small chuckle. 

Looking at his friends, he decided to let them in on a little joke meant to poke fun at Parker’s expense. He whispered to them. “Yes, well, I had asked her how she got Miss Heywood to sing the other night without being embarrassed.” He paused to look at them. “And she told me, that she imagines her audience naked.” The men laughed rather loud but luckily everyone was paying more attention to the dance than them. Parker got flushed. They were certainly not allowing him to live down his encounter with Miss Heywood at the cove. Determined to get the last laugh, he looked at them.

“You know she may not have only been referring to me.” He gave them a huge smile and walked towards Miss Heywood. The first dance had concluded, and he didn’t want to waste any time. Crowe and Babington looked at each other. The later suddenly wondering if that was true. They went to find their own dance partners.


	14. Mrs. Campion Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter here..

In her private coach, Caroline spoke to her maid about the many events on her social calendar. She was on her way to meet her old friend, Mrs. Campion in New Castle. She wasn’t sure why Eliza requested to meet her so far out from London, but hearing that she was recently widowed, she figured, Eliza wasn’t ready to make her debut known. 

Upon her husband’s death, Mrs. Campion was immediately a rich widow. She now had the means to spend the money how she wanted, to attend all the social events she wanted and was free to pursue her life’s delights. She needed to get back into society in London, but she wanted to know who the important players were. Her late husband, while social, rather spent most of his time hunting and carousing. She didn’t care as it gave her ample time to cat around. Finding out rather early in the marriage, the man was impotent. She did not care a fig. Children were a nuisance. She did not want to be bothered with them.

She contacted Miss Bingley after Caroline had written to her about the marriage of her object of affection, Mr. Darcy, to some pretensive girl. The girl had no social connections, had a habit of giving her own opinions and according to Caroline, not very pretty. She mentioned that in company, she was the most attentive friend as not to lose her connection to Pemberley. Her brother had apparently married the sister of Mr. Darcy’s wife. Caroline had a few better things to say about the girls looks, but again, the low connection in society was decidedly beneath her own. 

That is why Eliza contacted her. They were very well likeminded about how society works and the game. She never thought there was no point to entering a race unless to win it. Her object was to find not only the most eligible bachelor but one that had looks to go with it. Mr. Campion had been an older gentleman. The most attractive thing about him was his bank account. She was ready to become the envy of society.

They met at the inn called the Wild Irishman. It was being ran by a Mr. McIntosh. Upon hearing that a wealthy patron was seeking lodging, he quickly went to secure the best room with the best maid staff. When the elegant Mrs. Campion arrived, she noted his quick attention but rather didn’t pay him any other attention. She had gone to her room while she was waiting for her friend to arrive. She made Mr. McIntosh aware that she was expecting a guest and to be notified as soon as the lady appeared.

Miss Bingley arrived not much long after Mrs. Campion had changed her attire to attend to dinner. Caroline quickly changed her travel garments and joined her in the dining room.

“Caroline,” she spoke to her long-lost friend.

“Eliza,” Caroline looked at her friend. She was still as beautiful as before. The time away from society apparently agreed with her. “I am so glad you are back. The society has been missing your presence.” Eliza just laughed at her friend.

“Yes, well, I believe with you, I will be ready to become the talk of the town. I am hoping you will stay with me in London and assist me navigate the scene.” 

“I would be most happy to attend you. I have brought my social calendar for our ride back to London. I believe I will be able to be of valuable assistance to you.” The ladies ate their dinner, speaking of fashion and dinner parties.


	15. The Honeymoon is Over

Sir Lucas walked up to Lord Babington and Mr. Crow. The people moved around on the dance floor while the orchestra sat up to begin their concert. “Ah Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe! So, what do you think of our assembly room? Not quite the grandeur of the ones in London but I wager we have the best singing.” They couldn’t disagree with the man’s statement. Babington was looking around most noticeably. “Looking for someone Lord Babington?”

“No, just admiring the event.”

“What about you Mr. Crowe? There’s bound to be a lady here that catches your eye?” Mr. Crowe just rolled his eyes around the room. He rather hoped than expected that Miss Denham would be there.

“I’m afraid, there’s not much to tempt me. Please excuse me. Mr. Crowe went back to the back of the assembly room where several card games were being assembled. Sir Lucas turned back to Lord Babington. Mr. Fout and Mr. McKinley walked up to Sir Lucas.

“Ah gentlemen! So, I am trying to tempt Lord Babington into a dance partner. Who do you suggest? There’s certainly got to be a young lady that would not turn him down?” Lord Babington looked rather flustered that Sir Lucas thought he needed help finding a dance partner. Remembering that he was a guest at the McKinley house, he quickly suggested Miss McKinley. Lord Babington glanced quickly at her father, hoping not to give away any intentions.

“I’m afraid she’s already been cornered by Mr. Lewis. She’s on the dance floor now. I believe Mr. Churchill and Mr. Collins have already spoken to her as well.” Looking at Lord Babington, Mr. Fout watched him as he scanned the dance floor for Miss McKinley. “Yes, well, she’s a little rusty as not it has been awhile but there’s nothing like dancing to restore one’s spirits. Would you not agree Lord Babington?” 

Mr. McKinley watched him as he observed his daughter. She was laughing even though she was dancing with Mr. Lewis. Mr. McKinley was happy to see his daughter regain some of her spirits that seemed lost. Mr. Lewis was not a favorite of his nor hers so he knew there would be no attachment there. For her sake, he did wish she would find an attachment. Looking at Lord Babington and appraising him, it would indeed do her well but if the attachment was not on equal footing, it would not make a good match. Many times, he remembered his wife had told him that marriage only truly needed to be built on mutual love and affection. Money could not buy a solid love, and neither could false flattery, no matter what the poets said. Deciding that he needed to up his game, Lord Babington excused himself and sought Miss Lucas for a dance. It was time to show his prowess on the dance floor.

Sidney had sought Miss Heywood out immediately at the conclusion of the duet. Now that the cove situation had been discussed, Sidney went about engaging his lovely partner in conversation about Sanditon.

“So, Miss Heywood, Mrs. Griffiths will be going to Sanditon with her new charges from London. I believe Sir Lucas will be even more glad to allow Miss Lucas to also go. How do you feel about that?”

Charlotte smiled at him. “Very well. I love Miss Lucas. She is a very bright person underneath her shyness.”

“And what of your friend Miss McKinley? Will she not visit as well?”

“Oh, I doubt it. She has a lot of responsibility here that she cannot just up and leave. It must be very hard to be an only child.” Sidney looked at Charlotte with a questionable look. “I have 11 brothers and sisters. It’s easy for one of us to be overlooked.”

“Eleven? Your parents must be well matched to have that many children.”

Charlotte laughed at him. “Yes, they simply adore each other. It borders absurdity. What of your own family?” They conversed freely like old friends. Sidney had could not believe how relaxed he was speaking to her.

“My brother Arthur and sister Diana are currently in our London family house. They will be down in Sanditon soon for the season. They love the fresh sea air for their aliments.” Charlotte wondered if Arthur looked more like Tom or Sidney. A forbidden thought crossed her mind as the dance ended and she thankfully looked flushed from dancing and not the embarrassing thought.

“Thank you, Mr. Parker.” Charlotte turned around and found Mr. Collins walking her way. Her cousins’ husband was a bit handful and she hoped to not to dance with him.

“Miss Heywood, cousin. Would you please do me the honor? Apparently, Miss McKinley has already been spoken for by Mr. Churchill and my own wife by Lord Babington.” Sidney looked at his friend. It was curious that he hadn’t sought Miss McKinley as a partner. He thought very much that his friend had the beginnings of an attachment to that lady. Not being able to politely say no, she accepted his hand as they left to the dance floor. Mr. Parker took the time to get a refreshment and check on Crowe.

He found Crowe up in spirits at the small gaming table that had been set up in the back of the assembly hall. “Parker! Come here and watch me win!” Parker stood over by Crowe and watched him play a few hands. Having a chance to rest, he sought Miss Heywood again for possibly another dance. Not realizing that he had missed the music cue, he found her dancing with Mr. Bingley. Over to the one side, he spotted Babbers and went to stand with him. They observed the dance floor together.

“Crowe is having a good time winning now. He believes he has superior card skills than the locals.” Lord Babington smiled at his friend. They both knew that meant he would be making bigger bets once he was on a winning strike. “So, no one here worthy to dance with the great Lord Babington? I see you have a good number of admirers across the way.” Lord Babington had gotten flustered. Every time he had gotten close to ask Miss McKinley; she was stolen out from underneath him.

“I’m in no humor at present. You better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles. You are wasting your time with me.”

The orchestra took a break so they could get some of their own refreshments. Miss McKinley took the time to check on her father and Mr. Fout. She grabbed a glass of drink and heading towards the entrance where they were standing. She slowed when she saw Lord Babington had returned to them. She caught him glancing quite a bit at her this evening and she wasn’t sure why. They had been getting along more civil the last few days, but she knew underneath it, there was no partiality to her. She wasn’t fooling herself. She was not very polished for the status in society, especially in London, that he would need for a wife. 

“Mr. Fout, father. Lord Babington.”

“Are you having fun my darling?” Again, with the sly reference to her mother.

“Tolerable, I suppose” she quickly looked around to see who was there. “As long as Mr. Lewis is away from me.” Lord Babington gave her a look. “He’s,” she racked her brain for an appropriate civil term to use, “persistent.” Among other things her brain fired off silently. Mr. Fout and her father gave a laugh. As if on que, Mr. Lewis had spotted her again and was heading that way.

“Don’t look now but your hunter is quickly approaching my dear.” Ariel took a deep breath preparing a statement to decline any request. Just before he got there though, Lord Babington spoke before Mr. Lewis could.

“Miss McKinley, might I have the pleasure?” Surprised by his question, she readily agreed. Lord Babington’s admirers across the room looked somewhat displeased when the gentleman had taken up to dancing with the local tomboy. They all of course knew she had talent at singing and playing, but none of them could believe she had any female charms to encourage a man of his standing. Mr. Parker and Miss Heywood stood nearby. Charlotte gave her friend a quick smile before the gentlemen caught it.

Failing to obtain her hand for the last dance, Mr. Lewis watched from the sideline with disgust. He thought when she agreed to dance the first dance with him, that he was going to be able to monopolize her. He intended to press his suit. He had underestimated the number of other suitors. He wasn’t worried about Mr. Collins. Mr. Churchill was a contender based on how well they sung together until he found out that he too was married. Next, Mr. Bingley although again he was married. Mr. Ramsey took a turn with her, again married. He was beginning to think she had only danced with married men. Mr. Fout for another turn, but clearly, he was old enough to be her father. When it seemed that the opportunity again presented itself, she was whisked away by Lord Babington. Not knowing anything about the man, he only presumed that he too was married based on Miss McKinley’s selection of dancing partners. Perhaps, she was one of those ladies. No matter he thought. He would set that record straight once they were married. There would be no tom catting around after then.

Ariel placed her hand in her partners. She had gotten very shy at the attention that Lord Babington had suddenly given her. She knew the other girls in the assembly hall would be giving her dirty looks. Luckily, as she had spent a fair amount in time in London as a girl, she knew the dance steps enough not to trip them up. Growing in confidence as the song progressed, Lord Babington decided to engage his partner in conversation.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself Miss McKinley.” She looked a little flushed.

“Yes, but please don’t tell my father. Otherwise, he will be expecting me to start behaving more ladylike.” He laughed.

“Whatever you do, you must guard against that. The humiliation! You have your reputation to uphold.” They both laughed openly.

“Yes, but you should be worried about yours. What will your admirers say about you dancing with the local tomboy?” He looked at her but before he could reply, the song had come to the end. She gave him a polite curtsied and walked off the dancefloor. She didn’t see the confused look upon his face at the abrupt end of their conversation. Watching her leave, he did not hear Sidney or Crowe walk up on him as the crowd had started dispersing out of the assembly hall. The dance was over.

“Well Babington, finally got that dance eh?” Crowe poked at his friend’s dismay. Parker suggested a drink before they headed back to the manor. A couple bottles later, their coach had finally arrived back at McKinley Manor. The gentlemen tried to be quiet, but the liquor had gotten the upward hand and they were making general arses of themselves as they stumbled through the hallway. Finally arriving to their rooms, they all promptly fell asleep on their bed in their same attire.


	16. The Rejection

Miss McKinley decided to stay in town with Charlotte after the dance was over. She was to sing yet another duet with Mrs. Collins at the local church where Mr. Collins had been asked to give a sermon during his visit. The girls, along with Maria, had discussed the dance in detail until the early morning. Mr. and Mrs. Collins were due to leave back towards Rosings immediately after morning service. Miss McKinley wanted to spend some time with her friends before she left. She had been acquainted with Lizzy Darcy and Jane Bingley for quite some time before they had gone and gotten married. They all sat in a small parlor that was reserved for the family.

“Well, Mrs. Collins, it appears that wedding bliss is still continuing in your house. Mr. Collins could not contain his excitement. I’m afraid my cousin told me in his excitement that you are expecting.” Lizzy looked at her friend, who blushed. Jane and herself had their own children last year.

“Yes, we were worried that we would not be so blessed. It has been very challenging. I am the happiest woman alive.” The ladies all gave her congratulations about her impending situation in life. “I am happily content with my life. I wish I could see all my friends so happily situated.” She looked at the young unmarried ladies.

“Oh, don’t you wish that on me!” Airy stuttered out. “I have too much to do now. I couldn’t imagine having all that other to deal with.”

“Now Miss McKinley. You certainly gathered a lot of attention tonight. Certainly, there had to be someone there that caught your eye.” 

Charlotte had been thinking about herself. She had danced quite a few dances with Sidney Parker. She spoke out loud.

“She sure did. He watched her all night.” The other ladies looked at her.

“Who?” Miss Heywood rolled her eyes. Apparently, Airy was beginning to rub off on her.

“Lord Babington.” All eyes turned to Ariel.

“I’m sure you are overreacting. He’s a guest of Mr. Fout’s.” Airy objected to being interrogated. “He’s here to look at racing operations. He’s thinking of buying racehorses.” Mrs. Collins wasn’t going to give up that easy.

“Ariel. You know he is far worth ten times that of Mr. Lewis. Don’t be a simpleton.”

“What?! I can assure you I have no inclination for any attachment to Mr. Lewis. The man is about to drive me off a cliff! I have repeatedly tried to offend him at every turn and yet he still persists.”

The older married ladies laughed at her. “But you danced your first dance with him.”

“Yes, I’m afraid I was under the heavy influence of port wine among other bubbly drinks. Rest assured ladies, I will be content to be a single lady. There is no inducement to that arrangement.” Trying to calm herself, Airy decided to deflect the conversation. “What about Mr. Parker, Charlotte? He paid ample attention to you.” The ladies then diverted their attention to Miss Heywood who blushed.

“I’m going to stay with his family at Sanditon. He was just being polite.” Airy raised an eyebrow at her. Knowing the abuse Charlotte would endure of any other conversation about Mr. Parker especially about the cove, she convinced the ladies to retire as they would all have to be up early to attend church.

The morning came faster than the ladies had planned. Dressing in a quick manner, Mr. Collins hurried them along to ensure they would make it to church on time. He was very honored to have been requested to speak before the congregation. His dear wife was to sing a special song with Miss McKinley. After hearing her sing, he thought it would add great enjoyment to the assembly for his turn at the pulpit. They would have to leave as he was due back. Lady Catherine De Bourgh would be wondering if he returned any later than was required. She was keeping a closer eye on Mrs. Collins knowing she was expecting a child. She gave her disparagement of them traveling in the ladies’ condition. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley along with Mrs. Darcy would too have to leave after services. They had wished they had more time so they could see the talent show but they had other obligations to attend to.

The congregation thanked Mr. and Mrs. Collins for their attentiveness to their flock. Sir Lucas was very proud of his oldest daughter. She had sung beautifully with Miss McKinley. He expressed a desire for a visit when they felt it would be appropriate. He hadn’t been there since his wife had passed. With Maria Lucas heading to Sanditon, he felt it would be a good time to stretch his legs as well. Miss Heywood, Miss Lucas and Miss McKinley all waved goodbye to the respective parties. Ariel took the time to visit Mr. Howard at the theater to ensure that everything was ready for the talent show. She told Miss Heywood she would stop to see her shortly.  
Mr. Howard was well prepared in fact. Without having additional visitors and having to deal with Miss McKinley’s attitude, he was able to get everything done. He was in a happy mood when she found him in his office.

“Miss McKinley.” His voice was slightly polite.

“Mr. Howard, I came to see if there was anything else before the show. I know I have been out for the last couple of days but since I got no post, I figured I was not needed.”

“Indeed Miss McKinley. Everything is well at hand. I’ve had a few more tickets sold. We will still have a few open seats but for its first show of the season, I would not expect a sellout. There were a few more inquiries after your duet with Mr. Churchill.” Not having anything further to discuss, Miss McKinley turned to leave when Mr. Lewis show up unexpectantly at Mr. Howard’s office. “Mr. Lewis, what a surprise.” Mr. Lewis looked at him.

“Is it?”

“No, not really. I believe that Miss McKinley must give off a scent only you can detect as wherever she is, you are not far behind.” Mr. Howard was really disgusted with the amount of attention the man overly paid to her. Her manners needed much improvement to be considered a catch to any sensible young man.

“Yes, well I um,” he paused, “I was hoping I could have a quick word with Miss McKinley while she was here.”

“Feel free to use my office. I am going to check on the stage props.” Shutting the door behind him, Miss McKinley looked at Mr. Lewis. The hair on the back of her neck stood up slightly. She did not like being in closed quarters with this man. He gave her a look that she did not appreciate. Before she could follow her instincts to leave, he addressed her.

“Miss McKinley, you cannot be surprised why I am here.”

“Indeed sir, I can think of no reason.”

“Since moving to Hundsford, I have sought out through acquaintances on finding a match that would make my happiness complete. Your constant rejection has persuaded me that you should be that match even confirmed by Mrs. Griffiths opinion. Never in my mind have I settled it so complete. We will work harmonious together and be the talk of the town.” Ariel was mortified. Even in his own admittance, he knew that she constantly rejected him but still felt that she was his heart’s desire. “I understand there is some disadvantages of the situation, primarily your complete disregard of proper decorum, as well as your father’s health. But let me assure you that in proper time, you will appreciate the advantages I am giving you as well as contentment for providing you a home when your father does pass away.”

“Sir, you are too hasty.”

“I realize that it is usual for young ladies to reject the addresses of the man whom they secretly mean to accept.”

“I am not such a lady. You are very well schooled that I have not sought nor wished to encourage any of your attachments.” Ariel was finally at her boiling point with the man.

“Now Miss McKinley, I understand that there is some rumor about your reputation, but I will put those aside and consent to be your husband. Of course, you will need to honor the marriage bed as well.” Airy mind went blank and she could not think for clearly for any length of time.

“You sir will not ever address me privately or publicly. If you come anywhere near me or my family, it will be on your head. I will not ever marry you, either willingly or forcefully. You have insulted my family and myself and can have no further thing to say. Good day.” With that, Miss McKinley left Mr. Howard’s office slamming the door behind her it broke the window glass.   
In her haste, she had gone directly to the stable to ride Buttercup back home. She hadn’t taken the time to change in her normal breeches. She wanted away from the town, away from everybody. She rode the race track the opposite way back to McKinley Manor but diverted from the main house and proceeded directly to her mother’s spot.


	17. Sidney's Point of View

The day after the ball, the gentlemen of the manor rose late in the day. Their overindulgence of the drinking that came after the dance reminded them that they were not as young as they used to be. Each of them had stumbled around getting dressed to come downstairs for breakfast, which at that point of the day, was a late lunch. The cook staff was trying to prepare for dinner when they had ventured downstairs to eat something and were none too happy with them.

The house was eerily quiet as they ventured in the drawing room. Scattered about was the checkerboard along with some glasses gave the appearance that the host also had a late night. Each of the gentlemen took a different chair. Lord Babington took the chair closest to the window. 

Outside the stable hands were hard at work with the horses. They were very efficient with their work. He didn’t realize how much work there actually was in running a horse farm. He studied the workers trying to see if he recognized any of his hosts. The door to the room opened and Mr. Fout walked in.

“Gentlemen! Finally, ready to start your day?” Mr. Fout was joking with them as their appearance told him that today was going to be a very leisurely day.

Mr. Crowe was none too happy about the volume to which Mr. Fout was speaking. “Could you turn it down Mr. Fout? My head is going to explode.” Mr. Fout laughed at them.

“Well, I suppose you should have all just stayed in bed by the looks of you. I would normally suggest fresh air and exercise, but I don’t think any of you can handle it. I will be stepping out myself.”

“What about Mr. McKinley?” Asked Mr. Parker.

“Yes, um, he started feeling unwell last night as we played our game of checkers. I’m afraid he is still in bed. It’s my understanding that Miss McKinley had stayed in town night.” Mr. Fout excused himself and went to the stable. Lord Babington went back to looking out the window. 

“I wish I could go back to bed but I believe there are a few things I need to settle with Mrs. Griffiths before she heads to London. I am going to go get ready if you are inclined to go with me.” The gentlemen agreed.

They asked Jacko for the coach as none of them felt well enough to ride themselves. As the coach drove past the church, they noticed the people exiting. Looking out the window, they saw Mr. and Mrs. Collins, Mr. and Mrs. Bingley and Mrs. Darcy loading up into their respective coaches themselves.

“It appears that we missed church,” Mr. Crowe drolly said. “However, are we to repent?” He chuckled as he spoke. The other gentlemen just laughed. The driver had to stop the coach away from their destination as there were a lot of people leaving from the lodge. “I guess the party is over.” They exited the coach and went towards the bar as Mr. Parker headed to Mr. Lewis’ office.

Upon entering, Mrs. Griffiths was hard at work organizing her files for the young lady that would be taking over her job. Now having three charges, she felt confident that she would not be returning. Mr. Lewis had been by earlier and seemed very nervous about something. When he saw Miss McKinley walk over to the theater, he told Mrs. Griffiths good by as he thought he would not be back the rest of the day.

Mr. Parker walked in. “Good day, Mr. Parker.”

“Mrs. Griffiths,” he gave her a polite bow. “I’ve come to discuss my ward and pertinent details as needed for such a position.” Mr. Parker then spoke to her about Miss Lambe, a little bit about her life in Antigua, her current situation and the need to remove her from London’s society. Mr. Parker did not elaborate on that detail as much as Mrs. Griffiths would have liked, but it was enough to be understood. They discussed the financial details of the arrangement and how expenses would be handled in Sanditon. They concluded their business and Mr. Parker headed towards the bar.

As he stepped out of the office, slightly away, he saw Miss McKinley come out briskly of the theater. She was hell bent on leaving and did not notice him. She walked rather quick in her dress and appeared distressed. As he was going to see if there was some assistance she needed, Mr. Lewis stepped out not too much longer. He came storming back towards the office. In such a state as he was, he didn’t realize that Mr. Parker was observing him. Mr. Howard was following not a few steps behind. Mr. Parker stood where he was.

Mrs. Griffiths had just walked out of the office when Mr. Lewis walked back in. 

“Oh, Mr. Lewis. I was just leaving.” He grumbled to her to have a good day. Just as abrupt was Mr. Howard when he followed. Mrs. Griffiths was very startled at their behavior. She had much to do before she could leave so she did not stay around.

Mrs. Griffiths walked past Mr. Parker. “Oh Mr. Parker. I don’t seem to know what is going on, but someone has upset the apple cart. Mr. Lewis and Mr. Howard were most unpleasing.”

Mr. Parker looked at her, “I will see if I can be of any assistance.” By the time Mr. Parker had gotten back to the office, Mr. Howard was already back across the street. Mr. Parker walked in.

“Mr. Lewis,” looking at the man, Sidney realized the man looked very pale and distressed. “What seems to be the problem with Miss McKinley?” Mr. Lewis was quickly going through his drawers and gathering only the essential items.

Caught off guard, first by Mr. Howard and now Mr. Parker, Mr. Lewis was flabbergasted. Mr. Howard had come barreling after him after Miss McKinley had broken the glass on his office window. He had told the man that she had been the one to slam the door, which only slightly appeased him. He wasn’t sure what Mr. Parker saw; he was not ready to discuss it. He couldn’t believe that he was rejected. Certainly, he was as ever a respectful suitor that Miss McKinley would ever hope to receive, there should have been no hesitation on her part.

“Mr. Parker! I am,” he searched for words, “I am only distressed about some news I just received. I’m sorry, but I must make haste. It is imperative I leave immediately. Urgent business calls me. Please excuse me.” Mr. Lewis ushered Mr. Parker out the door, then locked it up behind him. Quickly walking to the express coach that was leaving shortly.

There was something that the man’s story that seemed off. Mr. Parker then went to the theater to see Mr. Howard. Inside the theater, a stagehand was sweeping up the broken glass from Mr. Howard’s office. Mr. Howard was mumbling to the stagehand as Mr. Parker got close.

“Mr. Parker. What can I do for you?”

“I noticed there seemed to be a little trouble with Mr. Lewis and Miss McKinley. I saw you cross the street, so I came to inquiry.” The stagehand slowed his pace of cleaning up the glass listening to the gossip.

“I’m afraid I can’t be much help. I know they were having a private discussion when I left them in the office. When I returned, my window,” pointing to the empty space now, “was broken. I inquired after Mr. Lewis as he was the closest person I could find to answer for the issue. He simply said that Miss McKinley had broken the window when she left. And believe me, the girl has quite the temper, I can easily believe she did. I will be speaking with her father today. Her behavior is unacceptable.” He paused before adding,” I’m sure it was just a lover spat” Mr. Parker was thinking about what he witnessed, “Is there anything else?” Mr. Parker shook his head no and left the theater.

Heading back towards Lucas Lodge, Miss Heywood was walking out of the general store and spotted Mr. Parker. “Good day Mr. Parker.” She could tell he was thinking about something as she approached him. “Is there something wrong?” He hesitated. He decided to ask her about it as he directed her to walk towards the livery. Perhaps, Miss McKinley was still there and needed assistance.

“I believe that your friend Miss McKinley may not be well. I saw her leaving the theater in a most unexpectant manner heading to the livery. Perhaps, you could assist me in checking on her.” He offered his arm with a smile. Charlotte took it happily. They walked as fast as they could without drawing any attention to situation.

When they arrived in the livery, a stable hand was mucking out the stalls. The young lad looked up.

“Have you seen Miss McKinley?” Mr. Parker addressed him.

“Yes, sir.” Afraid he did something wrong, he stepped back. The young boy looked around. Mr. Parker could tell he had more information and pressed it from him. “She was very upset sir. She took her horse without her saddle. She told me not to tell anyone. You aren’t going to tell, are you? I don’t want to be in any trouble. My master...”

“No, you won’t be in any trouble. You are very brave in telling us.” Charlotte soothed the child. By his behavior that the child must be constantly mistreated. Mr. Parker thanked him, reassured him that he would not get into any trouble and gave the child a couple of shillings. Looking at Mr. Parker, Charlotte was now very concerned about her friend. 

“Mr. Parker, do you think something happened?”

“How acquainted are you really with Miss McKinley?” He asked. Charlotte was a little confused about his line of question. “It may be nothing. Do you know if she has some attachment to Mr. Lewis?”

“Mr. Lewis?” Charlotte wanted to laugh but the look on Mr. Parker’s face was dark. “No, there is absolutely no attachment there on her part.”

“Then, come, let us go find back to the manor to see if she is there.” They got in the coach and had the driver head back to the Manor promptly, leaving Mr. Crowe and Lord Babington at the bar unaware of the drama.

As they approached the manor, they saw Mr. Howard leaving on his horse. Walking fast, they went to the drawing room to find Mr. McKinley standing by the window.

“Well I see today is a busy day for visitors.” Mr. McKinley had finally gotten out of bed. He was still not feeling well but didn’t want his guests to know. “Miss Heywood, it is nice to see you again.”

“Thank you, sir. I came,” she hesitated and looked at Mr. Parker, “to see if Miss McKinley was here?” She said the last part a little higher pitch than normal, so it seemed odd. Mr. McKinley appraised the couple in front of him. Mr. Parker was standing a little too close to Miss Heywood. Sidney caught the look and realized the same thing and stepped back just slightly.

“She is indeed here although she is not.” They gave him a confused look. “She rode in not too long ago out towards the back of the estate. Mr. Howard was just by to tell me that she apparently broke his office window.”

“Is,” Charlotte hesitated, “is she alright? Should I go check on her?” Mr. McKinley smiled at the young lady.

Mr. McKinley smiled at her. “I am sure she will return when she is ready. I don’t believe any true harm has been fallen on her,” he paused thinking of past thoughts, “this time.” Charlotte was still concerned about her friend. “Why don’t you stay? I can send Jacko for your things?”

“I would like that very much, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, but I have a very important question for you my dear.” He smiled when he looked at her. “Do you know how to play checkers?” Mr. Fout walked in returning from his walk outdoors. “Ah, Mr. Fout, where have you been?”

“I was looking over Jennings place. Parts of it seem to be needing repairs.”

“Yes, the storm a few weeks ago. I had forgotten about it. Ariel had left to see Lady Denham and I was not well enough to go look. Perhaps, the young men could go look tomorrow when there is more time.”

Out in town, Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe were wondering what had happened to Sidney. They had seen Mrs. Griffiths come by to speak with Sir Lucas who had been walking through the bar checking on his patrons.

They went outside and headed towards Mr. Lewis’ office. As they arrived, a young man was nailing a poster to the door. Curious, they spoke to him.

“Good day, young man. What is going on?” The young man looked at the gentlemen.

“Mr. Lewis has decided to close up his shop and go back to Kent or some place. I’m not really sure where he went actually.” The young man went back to hammering the nails. Speaking to themselves, Mr. Crowe looked at Babington.

“Well that’s slightly odd Babbers.” Babington could only nod his head in agreement.

The young lad was still standing near them. “Well not really.” They looked at him. “Oh! Sorry sirs.” Their curiosity piped they waited for him to elaborate. “My cousin works at the theater. Mr. Lewis,” he paused and looked around, “Mr. Lewis seemed to bother Miss McKinley quite a bit. Mr. Howard has been quite upset about it.” Thinking that he meant because Mr. Howard had taken an interest in Miss McKinley, he clarified, “she broke Mr. Howard’s office window today. Apparently, Mr. Lewis and Miss McKinley were in a conversation and she” he paused; he knew he shouldn’t be contributing to the town gossip.

“Yes, go on man!” Mr. Crowe was now interested in the affair. 

“Well she got upset, slam the door so hard when she left that the window actually fractured pretty bad. My cousin said he never saw so many glass shards in his life. My cousin didn’t know what he had said to cause such a reaction, but it must have been bad. Don’t you think? Anyway, she left quite in a hurry, even for her.” They thanked him for the information and headed back towards Lucas Lodge when Sidney has passed by in the coach.

Mr. Crowe looked at Babington. “Well, it seems there be quite a bit going on while we were in our cups. Let’s go find out what Sidney has been up to.” They meet back up at the Lodge.

Sidney was speaking with Sir Lucas when they walked up. “Miss Heywood will need some of her things for a few days. Do you think Miss Lucas could pack her things?”

“Of course, of course. Is everything alright?” Sir Lucas looked concerned.

Mr. Parker wasn’t sure what was going on. “I believe that Miss McKinley wants to work on something for the talent show.” It sounded like a good cover story as any. Sir Lucas went upstairs to find Maria.

“Sidney,” Lord Babington spoke in a firm but quiet tone. “What the devil is going on?”

“I’m not really sure but I was sent to fetch some things for Miss Heywood. She will be staying at the Manor for a few days.”

Mr. Crowe began to smile. “Well, the entertainment is coming to us, right Babbers?!” Sidney just gave Crowe a look.

As the coach drove back to McKinley Manor, the gentlemen discussed the afternoon’s events.

“I was leaving Mr. Lewis’ office. I hadn’t proceeded too far when I saw Miss McKinley leave the theater in quite a hurry. Not far behind was Mr. Lewis, who at first, I thought was chasing her. However, he came directly back over to his office. Mr. Howard barely lagged behind. Mrs. Griffiths informed me that both men were upset about something. 

“I was curious as it seemed Miss McKinley was distressed, so I went back to Mr. Lewis’ office. Mr. Howard had already gone back to the theater. Mr. Lewis was quickly packing some items. He said he was distressed about some recent news and had to leave immediately. He rather looked” Sidney paused and reflected the look on Mr. Lewis’ face, “furious.”

“I then went to theater and found Mr. Howard in his office, which looked rather,” he paused, “like there had been some struggle. A large window had been shattered. When I asked what happened, he said that had left Mr. Lewis and Miss McKinley in his office having a discussion.” Sidney paused looking at Babington before he continued, “He said that they must have had some sort of lover’s quarrel.”

A flash of anger was in Babington’s eyes. “A scoundrel?” asked Mr. Crowe.

“I don’t know, but I went towards the livery where she headed. Miss Heywood had stopped me and then not knowing what happened, I thought it best to bring a lady with me. The stable lad had said she had ridden her horse bareback to the manor. She was visibly upset. When Charl – Miss Heywood arrived back at the manor, Mr. Howard was leaving. We found Mr. McKinley upstairs. He said he had seen Miss McKinley ride back to the estate, but she did not come in the house.” 

Babington looked out the window of the carriage trying to see the manor.

“What about you? Were you looking for me when I didn’t return?” Various thoughts were going through Babington’s head that he didn’t trust himself to speak.

“Yes, we headed to Mr. Lewis’ office where a lad was hanging a closed sign. He said that Mr. Lewis was closing his office and heading to who knows where. Apparently, it was common knowledge that Mr. Lewis was bothering Miss McKinley. He also claimed that the window broke when Miss McKinley had slammed the door.”

“I saw the window damage. I don’t think a simple door slam would cause that much damage. It doesn’t explain the way the room looked.” Sidney watched his friend. Lord Babington had gotten very quiet.


	18. A Light in the Darkness

The coach arrived shortly to McKinley Manor. The gentlemen went upstairs to the drawing room. Miss Heywood was laughing at Mr. McKinley. They were sitting around a table playing checkers while Mr. Fout was observing. The mood in the room was very light. 

“I believe you are trying to cheat Miss Heywood.” Mr. McKinley teased his guest.

“I am not!”

“Good evening gentlemen!” Mr. Fout acknowledge them as they entered the room. The men were confused about the situation with Miss McKinley and the carefree mood that was in the room.

“Has Miss McKinley returned?” Lord Babington asked. Mr. McKinley looked out the window from his chair.

“Oh, I believe it is too early.” Seeing the concern in their eyes, he continued, “Not to worry. I know my daughter. She will be up when she is ready.” Mr. Crowe and Mr. Parker relaxed. Lord Babington was still concerned but sat down.

The game finished, Mr. McKinley congratulated Miss Heywood on being a worthy opponent. The maid came in to announce that dinner would be ready shortly.

“Splendid, I am hungry after that humiliation. So, my dear, do you think by chance I could persuade you to play a short tune. I am feeling very melancholy.” Miss Heywood smiled.

“Do you have something in mind?”

“I’m not very particular. I believe there is sheet music over there in that bookcase.” He pointed to a bookcase near the fireplace. Miss Heywood walked over. Realizing she would have to move some stuff around; a book fell on the floor spilling some of its contents.

“Oh!” Charlotte started to pick up the documents quickly. Lord Babington lent his assistance. He picked up a letter addressed to Lady Darling at McKinley Farm in Sussex.

Mr. McKinley not paying a whole lot of attention to them as he had started a new game with Mr. Fout, just told them to put the papers back in the book. He did not see the confused look on Lord Babington’s face. Charlotte found a melody that she was confident in playing and took the music to the small piano. After Charlotte concluded her song, the party left the room to go to dinner.

They made small talk around the dinner table. The absence of Miss McKinley was not discussed. Dinner concluded, Mr. Fout and the gentlemen went back to the parlor room while Mr. McKinley decided he would go to the greenhouse.

Looking out the window, Lord Babington watched the stable hands start their nightly routine. Mr. Fout had other gentlemen join Miss Heywood in playing some cards. There was some light banter as the game progressed. 

Mr. Parker observed Miss Heywood very openly. She appeared to be concerned about her friend, but she was keeping up her appearance of being relaxed. Lord Babington couldn’t fathom why Mr. McKinley was not out checking on his daughter. 

Not able to relax, he excused himself to find Mr. McKinley.

Mr. McKinley was sitting on a small stool in the garden. With the clippers in hand, he carefully pruned the roses back to reveal the healthy stems. As Lord Babington approached, the path wove around rows of elegant flower beds. Then upon reaching Mr. McKinley, he reached the part of the garden that looked very unkept. Mr. McKinley wondered when the man would show up.

“Well met Lord Babington. Come to see my rose garden?” Lord Babington was still confused as to why the man didn’t seem concerned about his daughter.

“No sir. I’m her because I feel that you should be more concerned about your daughter’s well-being.” Mr. McKinley appraised the man.

He then decided to speak to him about the garden. “Do you know much about gardens Lord Babington?” He paused and looked at him. “Gardens take a lot of work. From afar, they are admired immensely by all who go by. Much like the ones at the entrance to my greenhouse. They take a lot of time, patience and tender care. Unattended, they are much like these,” he pointed to the wild part of the garden that looked like it hadn’t been tended to for years. “The roses here are just as beautiful as those but many can’t see their beauty as they only observe the weeds that are entangled. The gardener knows that he must tread carefully to get past the thorns to fully appreciate the flower. Otherwise, he loses interest in the flower and it falls by the wayside.” Lord Babington grew tired of the man’s lack of concern. Mr. McKinley handed Babington a well-trimmed rose. Lord Babington was getting ready to speak. “I know my daughter Lord Babington. Therefore, I do not go running after her.” Mr. McKinley went back to the house to retire, leaving a very confused Lord Babington.

Walking back to the house, Babington saw Mr. Fout heading to the stables. Deciding he got no help from Mr. McKinley, he sought out the next best person. He found Mr. Fout instructing a stable lad to much out an extra stall. “Lord Babington!   
Out for a stroll?”

“Sir, I need to speak with you.” Not wanting to give gossip to the workers, they walked out to the front paddock where a few horses were still grazing. “I am concerned for Miss McKinley. When I spoke to her father, he didn’t care. I feel like Miss McKinley could need,” he tried to think of an appropriate word, “assistance.” Mr. Fout looked at the young man.

“Just what did Mr. McKinley actually speak about?”

“His flower garden and some nonsense.” Mr. Fout gave a light chuckle. Babington gave the man a hard look.

“My friend is not the most eloquent speaking man I’m afraid. He likes to speak in analogies.”

“What do you mean?”

Babington was an intellectual man but apparently Mr. McKinley’s theory went over his head. “He was speaking of his daughter. She is the flower.” Lord Babington reflected on what the man said and substituted Miss McKinley. “You see Mr. Lewis had visited Mr. McKinley while his daughter was at Lady Denham’s and of late London.” Babington stood quietly listening to Mr. Fout. “Mr. Lewis had sought Mr. McKinley’s approval of his hand to Miss McKinley. I would believe,” he paused, “based on today’s events that he finally approached her and received the answer, well not the answer he thought she would give him.”

“But if she just refused him, why would she not come back to the house if that was all? Don’t you think he could have forced his hand and – “Babington could not finish the statement.

Mr. Fout appreciated his concern for his friend. “Lord Babington, Airy-Miss McKinley has been through a lot of hardships the last couple of years, but I assure you, she is made of sturdier stuff. She has had to overcome many things, to which I will not discuss. However, she is not a wall flower. If she needed that kind of assistance, she would have already sought it.” Mr. Fout left him there looking at the horses in the field.

The moon was full and shone bright. Lord Babington stood outside for quite some time reflecting on recent conversations. The stable hands were all done with their work and were heading for their respective beds. Ultimately still concerned, he walked out towards the place where he thought he would find her, her mother’s garden.

Inside the house, after Mr. Fout departed to check on the stables, the gentlemen decided to play a game of billiards. Inquiring on whether Miss Heywood knew how to play, which was a negative reply, they asked her to join them. Not ready to go to bed as she was still worried about Ariel, she decided to go. 

Mr. Crowe opened the door for her. “And here we have the horse room Miss Heywood.” Charlotte had not been in the room before. Her eyes drunk in the various and many horse related things. The men were setting up the game table. 

Charlotte realized that the horse portraits on one side of the room were all very similar. She went to inspect them closer.

“And what are your observations of the portraits Miss Heywood?” Charlotte turned to face Mr. Parker.

“Well, I’m afraid I don’t know that much about horses. They look like they are all well-bred. It appears that each of these contain the years that the horse won a race,” she pointed to a small plaque, “along with maybe the name of the jockey?” 

Mr. Parker loved to hear her voice. They continued to observe the rest of the portraits and notice that the one on the end was different. 

“Why do you think this one is different Miss Heywood?” Charlotte looked at him, back at the plaque and then back at him. Sidney observed her. She seemed to know something that she wasn’t sure she wanted to share.

“Anyone for a drink,” he asked Sidney. Charlotte answered affirmatively. Laughing, Mr. Crowe went to get glasses for all of them.

She spoke softly. “Well, I believe this is,” she paused as she didn’t know how much information she should be telling. Deciding that he probably didn’t know the other party involved it would be alright. “I believe this is the horse that a Mr. Williams’ stole a few years ago. It was her mother’s favorite horse.” Mr. Parker looked at her in a state of shock.

Not believing he heard her correctly, he spoke back to her in a quiet manner. “Mr. Williams stole the horse?” Afraid she said something she shouldn’t have, she got flushed. “Yes, but I’m afraid that is about all I know.” She saw Mr. Parker’s face crestfallen. “Is something the matter Mr. Parker?” Not wanting to upset Miss Heywood, he gathered up his wits.

“No no. Sorry, I was thinking of something else.” She looked at him confused as Mr. Crowe returned with three glasses and a couple of bottles.

“I wasn’t sure what you like to drink so I brought a selection.” Mr. Crowe was very proud of himself. “Now Miss Heywood, let us show you how to play this wonderful game.” They spent the next few hours explaining the game and showing off their skills to Miss Heywood. They all had a good time until Miss Heywood had decided that she drank just a little bit too much and had better retreat to her room. Upon entering her room, Charlotte reflected on the good time she had. They had treated her much like a sister and there was no awkwardness.

Airy slowed Buttercup as she approached the last pasture. Triggering memories of another time, her instincts had instantly gone on alert as soon as he had shut the door to Mr. Howard’s office. When he pressed his suit and said those things, she knew she had to leave. When she had tried to leave, he grabbed her arm. In her reaction, she had pushed him away, twisting her arm to get herself released from his grasp and shut the door to deter him. She hadn’t meant to slam the door with such force. She had heard the glass shatter as she fled as quickly as she could. 

Arriving at her sanctuary, she dismounted Buttercup. She went to her mother’s swing. She hadn’t sat there in such a long time. For a long time, she just slowly swung on the swing listening to the sounds around her. They comforted her while she calmed herself. Jacko came by after checking on his mother. He brought her a blanket and a light dinner that his mother insisted he bring. It had been a long time since she had a picnic. Jacko helped her lay out the blanket and just sat with her while she ate. His presence was comforting like it did many years ago at Dr. Blythe’s house.

After a time, Jacko knew he would need to go back home to attend his mother. Her time was nearing, and she struggled moving about. Ariel bid him good night and promised that she would head back to the main house shortly.

The night was beautiful Ariel reflected. The stars had just started to shine. Finally calmed down, she laid back to watch them come to life. The last time she stargazed, was just before she was to go to London with her mother. Lord Robert Jennings had asked them to come to help celebrate his anniversary to Lady Sarah Jennings. He had a special play written just for the event. The construction of a smaller theater was near complete except for a few things in the back. Lord Albert Jennings thought it would be good to put the stagehands through a trial as many of them were new. Being a smaller theater invited only the families of those that were connected to theater itself for its shakedown. After that night, Ariel’s world was in a constant downward spiral. So much had happened, she didn’t think she would ever hit rock bottom. There had been moments over the years that for a brief pause it would but then something else would happen. She had just decided to cut herself off from the world. She did not think she could take any more heartbreak.

Upon reflection though she realized that the events of the last few weeks, her defensive walls had started to tumble down. She needed to talk to someone, but she didn’t really know who the best confidant would be. Ariel was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear anyone approach.

Lord Babington walked briskly through the pastures, hoping not to get lost. Luckily, the moon was visibly bright. He was deep in thought when he entered the path to the garden. Getting close to his destination, he was not sure what he was going to say or what state he would find Miss McKinley. He was surprised when he found her laying on a blanket looking at the stars. 

Realizing that her solitude had finally been disrupted, she reluctantly sat up.

“Lord Babington!” She was truly surprised to find that he walked out there.

“Miss McKinley, I um,” he was trying to formulate his thoughts, “I mean, that, um, your father was concerned about you and um, well as he hadn’t been feeling well, he asked if I could check on you.” It was partially true. The man had been sick earlier that day. She looked at him and then erupted in laughter. He was slightly confused.

“Lord Babington. That was the absolutely worst lie I have ever heard!” She was joking with him. “Be a gentleman and help me up.” He offered his hand and pulled up gently. Back on her feet, she picked up the blanket. “Now tell me why you are wondering around in the dark, are you lost?” He flushed. This was a far cry from what he had expected to encounter.

For the moment, he didn’t know what to say. The thoughts he had before he got here seemed so firm in his head. When she spoke, it was like he had forgotten all his common sense. Realizing that he looked like a spooked horse, she took pity on him.

“Thank you for checking on me Lord Babington.” She took a softer and quieter tone, “I am well as you can see. I am sorry to cause any duress for anyone in the house.” She didn’t realize the depth of his concern.

“It’s just that Sidney, I mean Mr. Parker, saw you in town and...” His voice fell off. Ariel took a deep breath. She really didn’t know what all she wanted to discuss. 

“Yes, the persistent Mr. Lewis. I am afraid he” she was trying to figure out how to say it. Lord Babington watched her expression, “I’m afraid that um, rather he thought I would be more ecstatic about his proposal. When I refused, he got a little belligerent” or rather a lot, she thought, “and he tried to reemphasize his hand. I can rather be” she wanted to say hot headed but chose another way to say it, “uncivil. I believe I shut Mr. Howard’s door rather hard.” She paused. “I came out here for solitude. It is my favorite place. And that I believe concludes my rather exciting day.” He watched her closely. There seemed to be more than she was telling. He was not happy when she said that Mr. Lewis had gotten belligerent with her. He wanted to ask for more information, but he could tell that was all she was willing to share with him.

“I am glad to find you in good health Miss McKinley although I am sorry, I interrupted your solitude,” Lord Babington wasn’t sure what to say.

“It is just as well. It was time I should have gone back home anyway. I would have probably fallen asleep if you hadn’t. Come, let us go back before the whole house decides to come looking for us. “She would have ridden back but seeing that there was no saddle or other horse, she didn’t think it would be appropriate to ride Buttercup with him. Although, that rather wicked thought did occur to her. He offered his arm and they found the path back to the house leading the horse with them.


	19. Lord Jester Arrives in Sanditon

Lord Jester arrived in Sanditon. His father had started an investment in having a theater built there. He had hope to bring Lady Babington there for its opening night towards the end of the summer. Mr. Stringer had met him at the Crown Hotel.

“Lord Jester, welcome!” Mr. Stringer was a pleasant fellow. Jester gave him a good look. He had only been in communication with the man by post. He was a lot younger than he thought and rather good-looking. “Mr. Parker should be at the site to meet us, whenever you are ready to inspect it.”

“Very well. I will need to have some coffee before I head out. It is a little cooler here than I had thought it would be for a seaside resort.”

“Not to worry sir. It will warm up rather well this afternoon.” Jester rather doubt it as it looked somewhat dreary today. The manager got him a cup and drinking it rather fast, they were out the door headed to the site.

“So, tell me Mr. Stringer. How do you like Sanditon?”

“Oh, I like it very much. My father is a first-class stone mason like his father before him. My family has been here for quite some time.”

“A family business then. I can appreciate that as well. My family has been in the theater business for some time as well. I had no idea though that my father had started this investment.”

“I believe Mr. Parker could tell you more about the details sir.”

“Good. I shall inquire with him after I inspect the site.” Mr. Stringer walked Lord Jester to the site. They had made much progress on it. They walked through the interior. His father had indeed used very good materials. It was large enough for two large private boxes on each side of the stage and even allowed for a good amount of balcony seating. Jester didn’t think that the town was ready for that many patrons.

Mr. Tom Parker arrived with his usual happiness. “Gentlemen! Sorry for being late as I was just checking to see if the doctor has arrived yet. So, Lord Jester, how do you like your theater?” Jester immediately liked Mr. Parker’s personality. It was a boisterous as his own.

“Yes, it is quite an undertaking. Tell me though Mr. Parker, are the residents of Sanditon looking forward to having such a venue in their town?”

“Oh! The theater is bound to bring lots of visitors as well as our wonderful sea air! We have the finest sea bathing machines on the coast. Perhaps your wife would love to try one while she is here.” Lord Jester just laughed.

“I’m afraid I’m a single man, Mr. Parker. Not to worry though, I am acquainted with many young ladies that would be more than happy to. Where they are, the young men will also flock. You just need to know how to make the clog work.”

“What about yourself Mr. Parker? Does your wife love the sea bathing machines?”

“Absolutely, Mrs. Parker loves them. I was hoping that perhaps you would like to dine with us this evening?”

“Yes, I would like that very much. I would like to know more information about the enterprise here. What time may I call?”

“Six this evening if you like sir. Is there anything special request that I can ask for the cook?”

“I am an easy man Mr. Parker. Feel free to allow the chef to make whichever they desire.”

“Very well. Till then sir.” Mr. Parker excused himself to tell Mary to make the necessary preparations. He was due to call in to Lady Denham for afternoon tea.  
Lord Jester looked to Mr. Stringer. “Well, then, perhaps you would care to show me around Mr. Stringer? I am always interested in architecture. It helps give me ideas for stage props.” James smiled at Lord Jester and was glad he was taking an interest in his work.

Satisfied with his tour, Lord Jester went back to the hotel to wait until his dinner with the Parkers. Mr. Tom Parker was quite different from Mr. Sidney Parker. They seemed to be opposites. He had met Sidney on quite a few occasions since he was always hanging around Lord Babington with another gentlemen Mr. Crowe. Both of those fellows seemed to handle their affairs quite well. Mr. Crowe was known to enjoy carousing, but he didn’t hear any real bad information about him. 

Jester took time to ensure he wrote a letter to Lady Babington to make it to the post before he went to dinner.  
At promptly six, Lord Jester arrived at the Trafalgar House. Jenkins escorted him into Tom’s study. Looking on his desk for another misplaced contract, Mr. Parker looked up when the guest was announced. 

“Oh! Welcome Lord Jester. Sorry, I’m afraid I was looking for something and lost track of time.” Lord Jester looked around the room. Mr. Parker’s desk looked very much like a tornado had been there. Across the way, he spotted the model of Sanditon.

“Is this the design of the town?”

“Why yes.”

“Is Mr. Stringer the architect?”

“Well, no that would be me. You see I take the ideas from Hargreave’s catalogue of plans, then discuss it with Mr. Stringer and off we go.” Mr. Parker then explain the details of the development of Sanditon. Jester realized that the theater was in a very good location. “Ah, here’s my wife, Mrs. Mary Parker.” Mary walked into Tom’s study. “My dear, this is Lord Jester.” Jester gave her a low bow and kissed her hand.

“It’s a pleasure Mrs. Parker.” Mary was flattered.

“Thank you, Lord Jester. Dinner is ready if you are ready otherwise, I am afraid my husband could talk to you for hours about Sanditon.” Jester laughed and followed her into the dining room. Mr. Parker continued his conversation about the development of Sanditon during dinner.

“As I was discussing with my brother, Sidney and his friend Lord Babington…”

“Lord Charles Babington?”

“Yes, that’s the fellow. Are you acquainted?” Jester just laughed. Mary looked at the man.

“Yes, I um,” Jester wasn’t sure what to call her, “well you see, I am familiar with Lady Babington, his sister. She’s quite the patron of the theater.”

“We’ve not met her. Is she much like her brother?” Mary asked him.

“I believe that personality wise, they are cut from the same cloth. She has a very gentle soul. And quite an amount of patience.” Jester laughed to himself. The Parker’s gave a puzzled look.

“I’m afraid I’ve been rather persistent in my attempt to get to know her. I do believe she dismissed me for quite some time before she realized I wasn’t some sort of ogre.” He laughed. “She’s very protective of Jackson.”

“Who is Jackson Lord Jester?” Realizing that he almost let something slip, he recovered quickly.

“Oh! Sorry, I forget it is pretty common knowledge in town. Jackson is Lord Babington’s um.,” he didn’t want to say bastard because that wasn’t really true, “ward.” That was probably the best accurate statement on the situation from a legal standpoint. “The boy will be two soon. A very happy child. She stays in town with her brother raising the child.”

“I’m afraid I only heard bits and pieces of the story from Parker, with no real information. I do believe though you are right from what I have heard.” Relieved that he was able to keep the truth from being revealed, Jester decided best to steer away from that topic and gave something else for Mr. Parker to chew on.

“So, tell me, Mr. Parker. What are the plans for apartments in Sanditon? I think I might be inclined to be interested in such a thing.” Tom was elated about the possibility of another tenant for the Terrace. He talked to Lord Jester for another half hour about available apartments.

After his dinner with Mr. Parker and hearing about the wonderful benefits of sea bathing, Jester decided if the weather was appropriate, he would be inclined to try that for himself. Mr. Parker was all too happy to ensure he would go with him. He had declared that tomorrow would be a great day for such an adventure.

The morning arrived. Mr. Parker was very prompt at his respective arrival time. Jester figured it was largely due in part of his expressed interest in an additional apartment. As they walked through town, Jester spotted Miss Brereton and Sir Edward.

“Ah, well met Miss Brereton. I didn’t know you would be here in Sanditon.” Jester looked at Clara as he was more familiar with her. Sir Edward was giving him an appraising look. He had heard about Jester’s reputation and wasn’t willing to share his Clara.

“Lord Jester!” Clara was very happily surprised to meet Lord Jester. “May I introduce Sir Edward?” Jester tipped his hat towards the man. “What are you doing here?” Worried that something happened to the current show in London, Clara was inquisitive.

“Yes, well Miss Brereton. It seems that my late father started a theater here and I came to see its progress. Today, Mr. Parker wishes to introduce me to the benefit of sea bathing. What brings you to Sanditon?”  
Clara smiled at him then looked to Sir Edward.

“I brought Miss Brereton her to meet my aunt, Lady Denham, Lord Jester. It isn’t common knowledge yet in town, but Miss Brereton has consented to be my wife.” Jester was truly happy for her.

“Well, that is great news! I offer my congratulations on your pending nuptials.”

“Edward, why don’t you join Lord Jester? I need to speak with the dressmaker. “Edward wasn’t sure he wanted to be strapped to babysitting Lord Jester but agreed to it if for nothing else to keep an eye on the man.

Mr. Parker led the group to the beach. “Here we are! Now, we will walk a little further down the way. Over there,” he pointed, “are the bathing machines for the ladies.” The men disrobed and headed into the water. After about an hour of sea bathing, the gentlemen quickly dried off and got dressed.

Lord Jester walked back to the Crown Hotel. As he went to inquiry about the coach, the driver came in to let the patrons know that the wheel had broken. 

“Mr. Norton,” the driver spoke to the inn keeper, “The London coach today will not be running. It appears that we have a cracked wheel. Your blacksmith apparently is booked up with other projects and it will take a couple of days for it to be repaired.” Lord Jester groaned. He wanted to get back to London. Deciding that he should inquiry to Mr. Parker to see if there was one available there, he stepped out into the street and saw Miss Brereton.

“Ah Miss Brereton! Are you all finished with the dressmaker?” He asked politely. She smiled at him.

“Oh yes, I’m afraid that Sir Edward wants to stay another week with his aunt and therefore needed a dress for the ball.”

“A Sanditon ball hun?” Lord Jester contemplated the information.

“Is something the matter Lord Jester?”

“Oh, um, well it appears that the London coach has broken a wheel and won’t be operational for a few days. I was on my way to Mr. Parker’s house to see if he could be of assistance.”

“You could stay for the ball Lord Jester. I believe Mr. Sidney Parker should be coming back into town and I believe with another acquaintance of yours, Lord Babington.”

“Oh Lord Babington and his friends are coming here hun? I will think about it Miss Brereton. Thank you for the information.” Clara smiled as he entered the Trafalgar House. Perhaps, Mr. Crowe would step up his game if Lord Jester was in town. 

She had heard his was quite the ladies’ man. Or perhaps, Miss Denham would accept his advances as she was still rejecting Mr. Crowe’s.

Lord Jester was admitted to Mr. Parker’s study. Apparently, the man still had no organization with his desk. “Lord Jester! What can I do for you?”

“Well, I was going to see if you possibly could lend me your coach so I could return to London. The Express apparently has a broken wheel.”

Tom looked worried. “I’m sorry Lord Jester. My coach had just left recently to go pick up Dr. Fuchs from Worthing. It will not be back for a few days as well.”

“Well, then I guess I will need to make arrangements with the hotel to stay a few more days.” He paused. “Tell me, Miss Brereton said something about a ball. When might that be? Perhaps, I can persuade Lady Babington to come?”

“Oh, our first summer ball! It is in a week. We would love a patron such as yourself there.” He hesitated, “oh and any guests. The more the merrier.”

“Well, I will not make any guarantees until I hear back from Lady Babington. I will go send my post. I believe they still have a rider for that. Good day sir.” Mr. Parker tipped his head to Lord Jester.  
Lord Jester went back to the Crown Hotel and planned with Mr. Norton. He quickly went to his room to write to Augusta to see if she would come. Just making the time for the post to go out, the letter was expressed away to London.


	20. Lady Babington and Mrs. Campion

In London, Lady Babington was keeping herself busy while both her brother and Lord Jester were out of town. She thought she would be spending most of the time alone with Jackson, but Lady Jennings had requested them for tea.

After their initial meeting many months ago now, Lady Jennings had requested her to as often as she liked. With very few friends that would socialize her with Jackson, she had readily agreed. They had become fast friends even with the age difference. In some ways, she was like an adoptive aunt. 

“I had been speaking with Lady Darling and she tells me that Mrs. Maudsley is hosting a masked ball in a few weeks. Doesn’t that sound exciting?”

“Oh, very much so. I do hope that Jester wishes to go.” Lady Jennings smiled. It was very apparent that the young couple were vastly becoming attached to each other. The positive influence of Lady Babington was quite apparent. She was worried at first when she had met her, but Lady Babington had won her over and she readily informed Jester that if he behave anyway less than gentlemanly that she would never speak to him again. The young man had insisted he had nothing but serious intentions with the lady and had started his route.

Lady Babington did not make it very easy for him. Lady Jennings knew that her heart had to be very guarded. While others in London did not really give two wits about the child, Annabelle knew after just a few short visits that the child was very much hers and not Lord Babington’s. If anyone was really paying any attention to the detail, they would have decern that for themselves. She was happy for the lady. Having been in a similar situation, with not the same happy potential, she understood the risk Lady Babington was taking.

After not having success in his initial pursuit of Lady Babington, he asked for his aunt’s help. She of course just laughed but was all too obliging. She had gone the next day to see Lady Darling for her assistance. After that, Lady Darling worked her magic and the next thing was Lady Babington was sitting at the theater with the lady herself. 

“I am certain he would love to take you to any ball, my dear. “

“Do you think that you would be up to watching Jackson for us if my brother isn’t available?” Lady Babington had finally started to think of the older lady as an aunt, to which Lady Jennings was all too pleased.

“Of course! I would love the company. If you think he rather stay at home, though, I’m sure I can arrange to stay there if he would be more comfortable. Now today is a lovely day outside. Why don’t we take a stroll through Churchill Park?” Lady Babington was happy to walk with Jackson. The boy loved to look at everything. He was a very inquisitive child. Having settled Jackson in the stroller, the ladies walked off to enjoy the day.  
Jackson waived to all the people that walked by and pointed to any horse or dog that came into view. The ladies just laughed and discussed the latest in fashion. They were in deep conversation when a little phaeton pulled up.

“Lady Babington!” Miss Bingley yelled out. The ladies walked over with Jackson.

“Good day Miss Binley.” The ladies gave her a short curtsy. Another well fashioned lady sat next to her.

“May I present Mrs. Campion? She has just arrived back in London. She’s a very good friend.” Lady Babington was not sure why Caroline had stopped her unless she was back in pursuit of her brother. Mrs. Campion greeting them but turned a blind eye to Jackson.

“Good day Mrs. Campion. May I present Lady Jennings and my nephew Jackson?” Mrs. Campion barely nodded her head towards Lady Jennings.

“I hear Mrs. Maudsley is having a masque ball. I thought perhaps you would know if Lord Babington will be in attendance.” Oh, Augusta thought, well the lady has rejoined the hunt.

“I’m afraid I don’t really keep my brother’s schedule.”

“But certainly, you must know something of his whereabouts since you are taking care of his child.” Miss Bingley cut back a little sharp. Augusta flounder for a moment. She forgot how snide Caroline could be. 

“Well, I do know that Mr. Crowe, Mr. Parker and himself are currently out in the country,” she paused and then decided to add the last bit, “hunting.”

“I didn’t realize your brother hunted Lady Babington.”

“I would suppose it would depend on the prey Miss Bingley.” Lady Babington decided to play her game back at her. She gave Caroline a rather haughty look.

“Mr. Parker? Lady Babington.” Mrs. Campion was now curious to see if it was the same Parker she knew when she was younger.

“Yes, Mr. Sidney Parker. Do you know him?”

“Yes, I do although I haven’t seen him since I was married. Do you know if the Parkers still maintain Bedford Place?” Lady Augusta did not like the way she acted towards Lady Jennings and Jackson.

“I do not know I’m afraid.”

“Well then good day ladies. Caroline, I feel that we should be off. We have a dinner party to prepare for.” 

Lady Babington looked at Annabelle. “Well, now there are two peas in a pod. I feel like I’ve had enough adventure for one day, shall we go back home away from the polluted air?” Lady Jennings agreed.  
After ensuring that Lady Jennings enjoyed part of her walk, Augusta took Jackson back to the house. When she arrived, the post had come. She had gotten two letters, one from her brother and the other from Jester. She opened Jester’s first.

‘Dear Lady B.,  
I’m afraid the coach has broken down in Sanditon and will not be ready for a few days. I have met Mr. Tom Parker and he is very much the opposite of Sidney. I also ran into Sir Edward and Miss Brereton, who although not common knowledge, are engaged. They seem to be very happy. The theater is progressing extremely well, and I believe it could be ready for a concert at the end of summer at the current rate of progression. Mr. Parker has informed me that Sanditon will be having their first ball of the season in a week. I know it’s not much notice, but I wondered if perhaps, you would like to come. I can inquire about childcare from Mrs. Parker if you wish to bring Jackson. The other option would be Annabelle, who I know is always delighted to spend time with Jackson.  
Should you wish me back in London or to hold firm for your arrival, I am at your command. Please send word to which you prefer!  
Your Lord Jester

Augusta was delighted at the letter to which she received. She decided to visit Annabelle on the morrow to discuss it with her.

Opening the second letter, Augusta had let out a surprise laugh. Her brother had written that his friends and himself were in fact having to stay at McKinley Manor as there hadn’t been any reservations accomplished by Jester. He wasn’t too happy and wanted her to relay the information. He believed his friends would not like the country as much as the town. He wrote to say they would be there until the day after the talent show. If she should need him, to send the express post to the Manor.

Dawn came peeking through the clouds. Shades of pink, blue and grey filled the sky. Augusta quickly started her morning routine. She wanted to see Lady Jennings as soon as possible. It looked like rain today, so she decided to leave Jackson with the nurse as she hadn’t planned on being gone long.  
Arriving at the Jennings estate at a decent hour, Augusta was shown into the drawing room to await Lady Jennings.

“Miss Augusta! I am surprised to see you here. Is something the matter?”

“Oh no, I hope not to alarm you. I received word from Jester that the London coach broke down in Sanditon and he would have to stay a few days. While he was there, he found out that there was to be a ball and asked me to come, or rather Jackson and me. I was hoping that you would want to accompany us. I have not traveled that far unattended with Jackson.”

“I would be delighted to! My brother was always speaking of Sanditon.” Augusta looked relieved, especially since she had sent the two-cent penny post to her brother that was the plan. “Perhaps we should schedule some time with the dressmaker tomorrow for your dress for the masque ball? When we return, it should give ample time to make any adjustments.”

“Yes, I believe that would be best. I should go now. Jackson may be missing me.”

“Of course, how about I make the arrangements?”

“That would be most helpful.”

“Very well, I shall pick you up about ten tomorrow?” Augusta nodded her head and gave the lady a curtsy. As soon as she left, Lady Jennings had her maid get her ready to see Lady Darling.

Not long after Lady Babington had departed, Lady Jennings was well on her way to Lady Darling. They had seen each other often, usually at their respective homes, after her return from Hundsford. Upon finding that through some respective marriages of the families, they had very common ground. Lady Jennings did not want to cause any social stigmatism, so they often either corresponded or met at home. As Annabelle’s coach pulled up to the country estate, she enjoyed seeing the horses in the fields. While not having nearly the same amount of horses that the McKinley’s farm contained, there were still plenty to choose from.

A footman escorted Lady Jennings into the drawing room and promptly left. The ladies gave each other a hug.

“Annabelle! It is good to see you. Would you care for some tea?” On the table, the tea pot had already been stationed.

“Yes please. What brings you here?” Annabelle related the story of yesterday’s afternoon at the park with Augusta. “Well, I have heard all about Mrs. Campion form Lady Worchester. She apparently is very wealthy. She has been making the rounds trying to influence herself into society. 

“Yes, she knows Lord Babington’s friend, Mr. Sidney Parker from before she was married. Miss Bingley was most inquisitive about Babington’s whereabouts. I believe they are going to make Mrs. Campion’s grand debut at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball.” 

Lady Darling contemplated her thoughts. She had been trying to find a good reason to bring Miss McKinley out in society. It was time for her to start her way into society. Dr. Blythe had told Lady Darling that Mr. McKinley’s health was still deteriorating. She wanted to ensure that the young lady was well established to be able to provide for herself if things didn’t go as planned. Inquiries made about the male relation that was going to inherit the McKinley estate did not look promising.

“Well, I believe tomorrow would be a good time for Lady Susan and myself to meet with the dressmaker. I’m sure Susan would love to assist in this matter. We shall see you at the Cambridge shop about eleven?” Annabelle expressed her gratitude. She did not like Miss Bingley’s air of superiority especially against Lady Babington and her friend was even worse. The ladies finished their tea. Annabelle departed for home while Lady Darling sent post to Lady Susan as soon as possible. Time was of the essence. 

Mrs. Campion and Miss Bingley arrived at Lady Rose’s for afternoon tea. Miss Bingley ensured her that the lady was good friends with Lady Worchester. They had done some casual dinners trying to find out where the lady might be at so they could make the connection. So far, the mysterious Lady Worchester was evasive. Mrs. Campion insisted that she needed to make the connection.

They made polite conversation to when Mrs. Campion decided to see if they could perhaps determine where Lady Worchester might go for her dress for Mrs. Maudsley ball.

“I’ve been invited to Mrs. Maudsley’s ball and I’m afraid I have absolutely nothing that would suit such an occasion.” Mrs. Campion spoke to the lady. “I don’t suppose you could make a recommendation.” Lady Rose had already been anticipated about such a request. Her good friend Lady Worchester had already mentioned that if such a question arrived at her doorstep to leave no doubt as to where she would be.

“Well,” the lady begun, “there is Miss Cooper’s over on main street.”

“Oh, she could not go there Lady Rose. This is a very important debut for Mrs. Campion. I simply must have her not looking like any of the other ladies. Certainly, you must know a special dressmaker for such an occasion.” Miss Binley informed their host.

“Well, I do know that on Cambridge Street, Lady Worchester will be tomorrow around noon. I’m sure you know that she will be at the ball herself. She absolutely wears only the best. I am sure that dressmaker will be very expensive though.”

Mrs. Campion pouncing on the information. “Money is not an object Lady Rose; I can assure you.” Mrs. Campion gave her a smug smile. Lady Rose couldn’t wait to send both out to the curb. Trying to stay polite as long as she could, she gave some other misleading information to the ladies. The less they were in her circle, the happier she would be. Satisfied with obtaining the information, Mrs. Campion thanked Lady Rose for the tea.

Miss Bingley and herself headed back to her home on Penny Lane. It was rather small house, but it was the closest home she could lent in a short notice. She wanted a much larger home, but she hadn’t found a land purveyor that understood all her requirements. She kept asking for recommendations but so far that was unsuccessful. Focusing on the task for tomorrow, Mrs. Campion ensured Caroline knew that she meant to be at the shop well before the appointed time. She was not about to miss meeting Lady Worchester.

The next morning, the day started early. Mrs. Campion constantly berated her staff to ensure breakfast was done quickly. Her maid, Rachel, bore the brunt of the lady’s demeanor. Mrs. Campion was not happy with any of the choices of dresses.   
Finally deciding on one, Mrs. Campion kept the attitude until the she was satisfied with her hair and her jewelry. She had insisted that Mr. Campion buy only the best of those especially with all his carousing. The only reason Rachel stayed with Mrs. Campion was the salary the lady kept paying her. The lady had some skeletons and she was willing to ensure her staff’s silence by way of money.

Miss Bingley, while slightly better in her tone with her maids, also wanted to ensure she looked her best. It was well known that Lady Worchester’s connections could vault a well-polished lady like herself into higher society. Lord Babington, except for the fact he was mildly attractive, had a reputation with the ladies. Finding out that the child living in his house was his bastard, she was determined to find a better suitor. However, he too had many connections that could be used not only to her advantage but to Mrs. Campion as well. It was surprising that they would both know Mr. Sidney Parker.

Across town, Lady Augusta loaded up an extra maid and Jackson into Lady Jennings carriage. They had arrived at the dress shop on Cambridge Street well before eleven. Lady Worchester was a very busy lady. A rather ornate coach sat just outside the door. Lady Augusta was slightly nervous about meeting anyone of importance. She knew only the best went here for dresses. While her brother ensured she had plenty of money for such things, she avoided some of them for Jackson’s sake. Looking at her child, he had fallen asleep during the ride. She instructed the maid to stay with him and only bring him in if he was to awaken.

Inside probably the largest dress shop Augusta had ever been in, she took in the grandeur of the shop. Lady Jennings stood by her, when out of the dressing room came Lady Darling and Lady Worchester.  
Augusta was very happy to see Lady Darling. The lady invited her often to her private box whenever she attended the theater.

“Lady Babington! Lady Jennings! What a pleasant surprise!” The ladies curtsied to them.

“May I introduce my good friend, Lady Worchester.” Augusta had only briefly seen the lady at the few events she attended. She was a very good-looking lady. She gave her best curtsy. Lady Worchester studied Lady Babington. She of course had heard all the gossip that had circulated about her raising a child of her brother’s. Done with her appraisal, she spoke to her.

“I hear you will be attending Mrs. Maudsley masque ball Lady Babington. You have come to the best place I assure you. Mrs. Purtle?” She called the dress attendant over.

“Yes, my lady.” Mrs. Purtle was quick about her response to Lady Worchester.

“Please make sure Lady Babington gets everything she needs for Mrs. Maudsley ball. I don’t care if you have to rearrange your schedule.” Mrs. Purtle understood that Lady Babington’s dress would only be second to Lady Worchester.

“Lady Worchester, that is too much!” Lady Babington tried to object.

“Absolutely not my dear. Nothing is too much for a good friend of my acquaintances. Now, I wish I could stay but my special friend has asked me to visit. I will leave you in their capable hands. Please come see me at the ball. I would love to visit.” Lady Babington curtsied again. Lady Darling and Lady Jennings looked at Mrs. Purtle. Mrs. Purtle was observing Lady Babington.

“Well Lady Babington, shall we start?” The ladies started going over details about what would be the best material and color for Augusta. Augusta felt like a kid in a candy store. Outside, Lady Worchester instructed her driver not to leave until 

Mrs. Campion and Miss Bingley had entered the store. The curtains on her coach were drawn so they would not realize the lady was in fact inside the carriage.

As Mrs. Campion and Miss Bingley’s coach drove up, Mrs. Campion was irritated with the two coaches that were parked so close to the door to the dress shop. Her driver would be forced to let them out on the road. It had rain last night and there were puddles of water everywhere. There would be no way of avoiding them. As Eliza complained to Caroline, Miss Bingley hushed her. 

“Do you realize that is Lady Worchester’s carriage?! She must still be in the shop. We must make haste.” Miss Bingley and Mrs. Campion wove around the puddles as best they could and walked fast into the shop. Satisfied that her mission was accomplished, she had her maid inform the driver to continue to her next stop.

Inside the shop, Caroline and Eliza came up fast on Lady Jennings. Miss Bingley was surprised that the lady would come here let alone could afford such attire. She had spoken to Mrs. Campion about her disgrace in society and how she was showing attention to Lady Babington.

“Lady Jennings!” Miss Bingley tried to contain her shock.

Lady Jennings knew that this was a distinct possibility after the encounter of the park. “Hello Miss Bingley, Mrs. Campion.” Eliza looked at the other very polished lady standing next to her. Not knowing who she was, she inquired.

“Oh, Mrs. Campion. Might I introduce you to Lady Darling?” Mrs. Campion gave the lady a smart curtsy. She wasn’t sure where the lady ranked in society. “I’m afraid you just missed Lady Worchester.”

“Yes, I’m afraid my very good friend rather had a better invitation than the dressmaker. She is on her way to see the Prince Regent.” Mrs. Campion was disappointed that she had just missed the lady. If that other coach had not been in the way, she would have had plenty of time. She tried not to show the look of displeasure on her face, but the older ladies had already caught it.

“And what grand event brings you here Mrs. Campion, Miss Bingley?” Mrs. Campion held her head high.

“I” she emphasized, “have been personally invited to Mrs. Maudsley masque ball.” Lady Darling had to choke back her laughter. Personally knowing Mrs. Maudsley, she knew in fact that Mrs. Campion only received a standard invitation. She wasn’t that connected to society.

“What about you Lady Darling?” She ignored Lady Jennings. Her status in society was well beneath her own even if she was titled. No one of importance would want to be in her circle. Realizing that Mrs. Campion was cutting Lady Jennings, she took on the lady.

“Yes, well. I am assisting Lady Babington for her wardrobe for the event. Lady Worchester took great interest in her. She’s in the dressing room now.” Mrs. Campion not realizing how connected the ladies were decided to give her opinion on the matter.

“I’m sure she could use all the help.” Eliza cut quick not trying to lower her voice.

“What do you mean dear?” Lady Darling spoke softly as if Eliza was her confidant.

“Well, I’m sure you know she is practically raising her brother’s bastard for him while he is out sowing more wild oats.” Eliza spoke hauntingly. Knowing more about the Babington’s than either Miss Bingley or Mrs. Campion, Lady Darling played along with Mrs. Campion and let the lady prattle on. “He obviously doesn’t care about the disadvantages on his sister. How will she make any eligible matches with a child in tow?”

Lady Babington stood quietly in the dressing room listening to the gossip that Mrs. Campion was telling Lady Darling. She was getting quiet upset about the disparaging remarks about her brother. Lady Darling could not of possibly know the real character of her brother. They had only met on a few occasions.

Lady Jennings decided she had enough. “Well, it must be a great testament of his stamina with the ladies. It’s obviously a proven fact that he is fruitful.” The sharp remark hit home with Mrs. Campion. Mrs. Campion didn’t know how Lady Jennings knew of Mr. Campion’s impotence. She gave her a haughty look.

Mrs. Purtle decided she had enough of Mrs. Campion’s talk inside her shop. She did not like gossip mongers spread their tales there. She had very important clientele and she wasn’t about to let Mrs. Campion, wealthy or not, ruin it. She gave Lady Babington a touching squeeze on her arm and a polite smile before she headed out of the dressing room.

“Lady Darling, Lady Jennings. I believe that Lady Babington would like for you to come take a look.” Looking at the new interlopers in her shop, she gave them a look. The ladies went into the dressing room.

“May I help you?” Mrs. Purtle asked them. Mrs. Campion puffed herself up and pulled Caroline close to her.

“We,” she said sharply, “need one of a kind dresses for Mrs. Maudsley’s ball.”

“Those will be very expensive, um Miss?” Mrs. Purtle played along. She already knew from Lady Worchester that those two would be at her shop and she knew that Lady Worchester would not approve of her making any dresses for the likes of them no matter the cost. Lady Worchester had told her that any income loss for any situation would be paid in full by her.

“Mrs. Campion and this is,” she looked at Caroline, “Miss Bingley. I expect only the best materials and quality work. I’m sure you understand what an important event this is.”

Mrs. Purtle wanted to roll her eyes. Every dressmaker in the city knew of the parties that Mrs. Maudsley conducted. Most clients had their dresses made months in advance for such an event. “Let me check my schedule while you look to see what catches your eye.” Mrs. Purtle gave the lady ample time to pick out things and take them to her assistant. “Oh, those are quite lovely and would make a very unique dress.” Mrs. Campion smiled triumphally. Mrs. Purtle gave her a little smile. “Unfortunately, after consulting with my schedule and assistants, I’m afraid that we simply cannot taking on any additional clients right now. My I recommend Ms. Eversley on Baker street?” Realizing she had been duped, Mrs. Campion’s temper flared.

“How dare you! Do you know who I am?” Mrs. Purtle gave her a deer in the headlight look. “I will see this shop closed.” Mrs. Campion marched out with Miss Bingley in tow closing the door rather hard as they walked out.

The ladies came out of the dressing room. Lady Babington still looked slightly upset. Mrs. Purtle gave her a smile.

“I’m afraid that Lady Worchester would be very disapproving if I let the viper back in my shop. I hope that you are not dishearten my dear. Lady Worchester was concerned about the possibility of Mrs. Campion trying something like this.” Augusta didn’t realize that Lady Worchester knew of anything about her. “Now, have you decided on your materials for the ball? You are simply going to be stunning!” Augusta started to smile. She was happy to find another kindred spirit.  
The next hour the ladies finished the details for Augusta’s dress. Jackson had finally awakened from his nap. The maid brought him in.

Mrs. Purtle smiled at the child. “And who is this young man?”

“This is Jackson, my brother’s child.” Mrs. Purtle handed him a piece of candy.

“Lady Babington, I believe that we have everything we need to get your dress done in time. How about you come by on Thursday to do the final details?”

“That would be great Mrs. Purtle.” The ladies excused themselves from the shop. Lady Darling could tell that Augusta was still shaken from the remarks.

“Lady Babington, my house is not far. Perhaps, you would all like to join me for lunch?” Augusta smiled at the lady.

“I would like that very much.”

“I will instruct your driver. Here comes my own coach.” The ladies departed the shop and headed to the Darling House. Upon entering, Lady Darling informed a maid to let the servants know of her additional company. Lord Darling walked into the drawing room smiling at the ladies and child.

“Lady Babington and Jackson! I didn’t know you were coming for a visit. Lady Jennings, a pleasure to see you as well.” He bowed to them. Jackson took an immediate liking to the man. Lord Darling scooped him up and Jackson laughed.

“They are here for lunch dear. Perhaps you could entertain Jackson for us?”

“Absolutely!” Looking at Jackson, “Would you like to go see the horses?” Jackson smiled at Lord Darling.

“Horsey!” The ladies laughed. Lord Darling took Jackson outside. Lord Darling had a stable hand saddle up an older horse where he promptly put Jackson on and walked around the yard with him slowly. Jackson absolutely loved the pony ride. Lady Darling had Lady Babington look out the window.

“I believe your son has found a new toy Lady Babington.” Lady Darling smiled at her. “Lady Darling, please call me Augusta.”

“Only if you call me Lucinda.” Lady Babington had some slight tears of joy. Her day was very much improved from the moment Mrs. Campion and Miss Bingley were dismissed from the dress shop. Lady Jennings gave her a smile. They went to get Lord Darling and Jackson for lunch.

Lunch concluded and Annabelle, Augusta and Jackson would need to head for home to get ready to leave towards Sanditon. She promised to visit Lady-Lucinda when she returned. She couldn’t wait to see Jester. She had really missed him, and he only been gone a few short days.

Across town, Mrs. Campion found out that every other connected dress maker was similarly too busy to schedule Miss Bingley and herself for proper attire. Eliza wasn’t sure how, but she felt like someone was behind all of it. They ended up to a rather new dressmaker that desperately needed new clients. Miss Bingley never heard of her or seen any of her work. Due to the grandness of the ball, Mrs. Campion decided to take a risk. She had made gambles before and they work out exceedingly well.

Miss Brown took the ladies measurements and spoke with them about the fashion statement they would like to make. Satisfied that the young dressmaker would be able to design such dresses, Mrs. Campion left her a partial payment to start. Time was of the importance. She offered a bonus if the girl could get both dresses done even a few days sooner than she originally planned. It was nice to have money to use to one’s advantages.


	21. Lord Jester's Dinner with Lady D

Lord Jester spent the next few days observing the town folk, making inquiries as to who would make good stagehands. Lord Jester was extremely impressed with Mr. Stringer. The man had some very grand ideas. Jester thought though a man of that talent would probably not stay long in the seaside resort. Mr. Stringer’s second foreman, a Mr. Fred Robinson, was a very good character. Jester decided to approach the position of theater manager with them. They would still be able to work on other projects. 

Jester found out that the laborers spent quite a few nights a week drinking at the Crown Hotel after work. He decided to approach them one evening.

“Ah, Mr. Stringer, Mr. Robinson, may I join you?” Both men looked up at him. They started to rise, but he motioned them to stay seated. “May I buy you a round?” As Mr. Parker had been behind in their salary, they were more than happy for a free drink.

“I know that there are a great deal of projects going on, but I would like to inquire as to if either of you gentlemen would like additional income later this season?” Both men looked surprised. “I know Mr. Parker keeps you quite busy but if the projects start wrapping up and my enterprise would only require a little bit of your free time except for perhaps a week or so. You could even hire an assistant or two for yourselves.” Both men were very interested.

“I hope to have a small production later this season, kind of an ice breaker of sorts, to see how the town folk like the theater. I will have one of my main managers come down. He is currently in Hundsford working a talent show for that theater. He would be in charge. You gentlemen would be required to ensure there are stagehands, props built and the general running of the show behind the scenes. It gets very hectic behind stage that not many people are aware of.”

Both James and Fred looked at Lord Jester appreciatively. The additional income would come in handy during this time. 

“I’ll be in town for the week. Why don’t you think it over and let me know before I will leave? I should be here at least until the ball.” Lord Jester got up and excused himself. Both gentlemen looked at each other and talked about who they might inquire to work for them.

Lord Jester walked over to the Trafalgar House. He wanted to let Mr. Parker know so he would not be surprise about him speaking with his foremen. A doorman led him into the study. Again, the desk. Lord Jester chuckled.

“Lord Jester! What a pleasant surprise.”

“Well, I hope so Mr. Parker. I came to let you know that I believe I will be sending over my main manager to start the process for the theater. I hope to have a small production later this year.” Jester looked at Tom who you could tell was spinning thoughts in his head about potential visitors. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve asked Mr. Stringer and Mr. Robinson to give Mr. Howard a hand when the time gets much closer to the actual event. They will be able to do things after their normal work schedule with you so it should not interfere with the progress of the town.”

“Well, that is splendid news Lord Jester. What kind of production do you think you might have?”

“I haven’t quite decided. Perhaps we could discuss such things over dinner? I’ve been invited to dine with Lady Denham tomorrow evening. I’m sure she would be delighted to hear of such a grand venture in Sanditon, don’t you think?”

“Oh yes, Lady Denham takes a great interest in everything that goes on in Sanditon.”

“Very well, I will say no more until tomorrow then. Good night sir” Lord Jester left Mr. Parker and was heading back to the hotel when he decided to go for some sea bathing exercise. It wasn’t quite dark yet and he figured he would not be there long.

Arriving back at the hotel, Lord Jester found the Mr. Lambert had left a letter on his nightstand. He quickly opened the letter.

Lord J.,  
I am elated at your invitation to attend the Sanditon Ball with you. Lady Jennings, Jackson and I will be leaving soon so that we can arrive in plenty of time. Have lots to tell you about our little scheme.   
Yours,  
Auggie

Lord Jester smiled. His lady would be coming to him. This certainly must be a sign of affection for him. He decided he would venture out tomorrow to find a jewelry shop. There should be such a merchant here. He would also need to ensure his aunt and Lady Babington with Jackson had quarters that match their status. He didn’t think they would want to stay in the hotel. Lord Jester decided to speak to Mr. Parker immediately. He looked at the clock, it was not that late. 

Stepping out of the hotel, the streets appeared to be deserted. He did not notice the figure in the shadows that was studying him. Reaching the Trafalgar House, he was led into a parlor room this time instead of Mr. Parker’s study. Mrs. Parker was there having tea. He immediately bowed to her and gestured not to stand.

“Ah, Mrs. Parker! Forgive the late intrusion to your home. I just received word that Lady Babington, her nephew Jackson and Lady Jennings will be coming to attend the Sanditon Ball. I’m afraid in my excitement, I did not think of appropriate lodgings for them. The Crown Hotel would not be a good place for a youngster. Could you please help me tomorrow to find appropriate housing?”

Mrs. Parker smiled at Jester. “No need Lord Jester. They can stay here as our guests. We have more than enough room.” Jester was about to politely object when Mr. Parker came out of his study. 

“No, we insist. Don’t we Mary? Besides, we have a nursery already. Our son James is just a little younger than Jackson. They should become fast friends!” A look of relief was on Lord Jester’s face.

“Well, then that is settled. Oh, since I am here. Is there a jeweler merchant here that you recommend?”

“I’m afraid there is only one, but his wares are top notch!” Mr. Parker was back to his usual boisterous self. “Not too far from the hotel. Just ask for the way to see Mr. Mobly.” Jester thanked them again and went back to the hotel. Everything was working well.

Lord Jester decided to try a morning sea bathing experience. The water was very chilly. As he exited the sea, he decided that morning bathing experiences while shocking, less enjoyable that the ones in the afternoon. After his morning coffee at the hotel, which he desperately needed to warm up, he was pointed to Mr. Mobly’s shop.

A little bell rang when he walked in. An older gentleman came out of a back storeroom. Appraising the young man in his shop, Mr. Mobly could tell that the man had money. “Good morning, sir! How can I help you?”

“Well, I am looking for something special.”

“Please look around. I will also let you know that I also have a variety of loose stones and settings if you don’t see any that appeal to you.” Mr. Mobly allowed the man to wander around the store for some time. It seemed the young man had a hard time trying to decide what to purchase.

Standing in front of the glass case, Lord Jester came across a selection of lockets. He remembered the one that Lady Darling wore, and it gave him an idea. Looking up to Mr. Mobly, “tell me my good man, is there a way to inscribe on the inside of a locket?”

“Oh, its easily done sir if one has a steady hand. Is there one that is more appealing to you?” Mr. Mobly was slightly disappointed as he thought the man was going to spend more money than that.

“Well, I um,” he paused, “I think I will also need a ring as well. Maybe you could find something that would go with this locket.” The locket Jester pointed out had a heart shape.

“I have something that would go very well with that.” Mr. Mobly took a ring out of a box behind his counter. “I have just got these in. It is called a Claddagh ring.” Lord Jester took the ring in his hand. It fairly simple. It had two hands holding a heart, with a crown on top. Jester looked it over. “It means let love and friendship reign. This particular one is pure gold.” Realizing that perhaps the man had better clothes than money added, “I have other similar design in sterling if that would be more appropriate.” Jester looked at the man and smile.

“Oh, no, the gold one will work just fine. I believe it works exceptionally well with this gold heart locket. Can you expedite my order so it will be ready tomorrow?”

Mr. Mobly exclaimed, “Tomorrow!?”

Jester smiled at him. “Tomorrow is not soon enough my dear man! My lady is now on her way. I need to be ready!” Mr. Mobly realizing how important the situation was nodded his head that he could expedite his order.

“And what inscription should be on the inside of the locket?

Jester thought for a moment. “With all my love.”

“No names or other inscriptions?”

“Could you put the letter J at the bottom of the locket?” They finished discussing the cost and when it would be ready for pick up. Satisfied, he went for an afternoon sea bathing exercise before he would need to be going to Lady Denham’s. 

While waiting for his horse to be readied, Jester spoke with Mr. Lambert about what he knew about the Lady.

The consensus was she was the one really running the development. She had been there for quite some time even after the passing of her husband. She had taken to raising asses for their milk, but Sir Edward and his sister Miss Esther Denham, had persuaded her to start an investment in racing horses. They had a few good-looking horses in junction with Mr. Sidney Parker, but they hadn’t had any that one any of the great races.

A stable hand came in to let Lord Jester know that the horse was ready. As he was riding out of town, he came across the Parker’s coach. He followed them to the house. Lord Jester had no idea of what to expect in the grand house. He was quite surprised at its Gothic theme.

“Lord Jester at last I meet the man.” Lady Denham gave him an appraising look. “You do look a lot like your father.”

Lord Jester bowed. “Thank you, Lady Denham. Sir Denham and Miss Brereton!” Esther stood in the background. “And who might this enchanting lady be?” He smiled at Esther. Esther rolled her eyes at him.

Sir Denham spoke. “This is my sister, Miss Esther Denham.” Jester took her hand, bowed and gave her a polite kiss on the hand.

“A pleasure.” Miss Denham, already been warned by Edward, had heard that Jester was the ladies’ man. He was very good looking, and his manners were just as pleasant. Mr. and Mrs. Parker thanked their host for the extended invitation.

“Well, shall we go on to the dining room. Lord Jester?” Lord Jester quickly escorted the lady of the house. As they all proceeded to the dining room, Clara held back towards Esther and whispered in her ear.

“He is worth a lot. I would not dismiss him so easily.” Clara tried to advise her. Esther just gave her a dull look.

“So, Lord Jester. How do you like our little seaside resort?”

“It is very appealing to me. I’ve been inclined to stay for the ball.”

Mr. Parker decided to interject himself into the conversation. “Lady Denham. Lord Jester believes that it might be possible for the theater to have a small production at the end of the summer. Won’t that be delightful?”  
Clara got excited. “What kind of production Lord Jester?”

“Well, I thought to ask the grand lady of the town on her preference.” He looked at Lady Denham. “It will not be a full production as there isn’t nearly enough time to get that ready. I believe we could do a short play or a concert.” Lady Denham was contemplating on what to suggest.

Mrs. Parker joined the conversation, “What about something like the talent show in Hundsford?” Lord Jester looked at her.

“How have you heard about my little production there, Mrs. Parker?”

“Yes, a Miss Heywood was here last week looking for some entertainers. Mr. Howard had sent her. She stayed with us for a few days. We hope to have her back soon.”

“Miss Heywood hun?” Jester laughed. “Her cousin, Mrs. Collins has spent some time in one of my London theaters. Is that not right, Miss Brereton?” Clara nodded. Lady Denham’s guests were occupying the dinner conversation and she found she was not able to interject over all the chatter.

“Well,” finally being able to get a word in, “I would suggest something that will bring lots of visitors with money.” Lady Denham said hastily.

Lord Jester laughed at her. “There are no better kind Lady Denham!” The rest of the table laughed, even Esther. Dinner concluded and they made their way back to the drawing room. Lady Denham suggested that Clara should play some. All the guests sat around and discussed various plays and types of concerts that would benefit the town. Esther observed Lord Jester. He was a lively fellow, not to mention he was good looking. Clara caught her looking him over and gave her a slight smile.

“Mr. Parker!” Lady Denham decided she better find out if everything was prepared for the Sanditon Ball. “Is your brother still coming for the ball with his influential friends?”

“Yes, Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe should be in Sanditon within the next day or two. I believe right now; they are still in Hundsford so they can attend the talent show there.”

“What about Miss McKinley, is she involved with your production there?” She directed her question back to Jester.

“Well according to my manager, Mr. Howard, she is slated to sing one song with Miss Heywood and another as a solo. She has a lovely voice. It’s a shame that she has no desire to live in London. My theater house would benefit from her talent.”

“Yes, although she didn’t sing here. She only played the piano while Miss Clara sang for my guests that night.” Jester was a little disappointed but did not show it. He had hoped that Airy had sung, not that her playing was bad, but it was clearly the better talent.


	22. The Warning

As they walked back to McKinley Manor, the two were deep in their own thoughts. Lord Babington was still trying to figure out what happened in Mr. Howard’s office. Clearly, it had not been as bad as he clearly imagined. He didn’t not fully comprehend his reaction when he was in the coach with Sidney and Crowe. More importantly, he wasn’t sure what his reaction would have been if it had been like he had imagined. He never met someone that conjured up such feelings. He was all at sea. 

The manor loomed into view. Ariel could see that there were still lights on in her father’s favorite room. He was apparently still up waiting for her arrival. It was quite late even for her. She was sure that had she been on her own, he would not have worried as much. The servants were used to her being out at all hours. Walking up with Lord Babington though, there could be some more gossip than what was going on in town. But there was nothing to do about it. 

She removed the lead from Buttercup and set her out again in the small pasture by the house. It was too late to do her normal routine and if she admitted to herself, she was quite exhausted. The last few days were out of her normal routine. 

She had two more days to endure before she could just relax. The problem though on her mind was whether she was ready to go back to the mundane or if she was starting to enjoy the company. So many thoughts were going through her head. 

She could not make any sense of them.

“Miss McKinley,” Lord Babington was lost for words. He was giving her a look that made her hold her breath.

“Lord Babington” Ariel needing space for her thoughts wasn’t going to let him get the last word. She was afraid of what he would say. She cut him off. “My father, I am sure, is probably wondering where I am at.” She could tell he was disappointed that she interrupted his words. Pressing on though, “Thank you for company this evening.” Realizing that she wasn’t ready to talk, he offered his arm and they walked inside.

Her father met her just at the bottom of the stairwell. He watched Lord Babington as it seemed that Lord Babington wasn’t ready to just let her go. Mr. McKinley could tell that his daughter was exhausted. “Ah there you are my dear. Miss Heywood is upstairs still waiting for you.” She glanced at Lord Babington and then back to her father.

“Good night father, Lord Babington.” She went and climbed the stairs to her room. Behind the door to her room, she let out a sigh. Miss Heywood had apparently fallen asleep on her bed. She smiled at her friend. She whispered to the girl. 

“Charlotte,” she waited to see if she would wake up.

Half sleepy, Charlotte replied to her. “Airy?” Ariel laughed at her.

“Yes, sleepy head. I am home. I will sleep in the other room. I am safe.” She tucked her friend back under the covers. 

Downstairs, Mr. McKinley stood at the bottom of the stairs appraising the young man. “A nightcap Lord Babington?” Lord Babington followed him back to the parlor room. He poured the man a drink. “It appears that my daughter is safe and sound as you found her.” He did not want his daughter getting an attachment that would be futile. She needed a strong stout love, much like his own wife, not one that would fall apart when the storm would come.

“Yes, well I guess I misunderstood the situation.” Babington’s tone sounded disgruntled.

“Mr. Fout told me, and I’m afraid you greatly mistook my lack of action. I can assure you that I very much have my daughter’s well-being at heart even more then she even realizes.” He looked at the man. “I was not worried about Mr. Lewis. I gave neither my approval nor disapproval when he asked. I let him play his little game.” Lord Babington was going to say something, but Mr. McKinley continued. 

“My daughter is quite capable of making her own decisions about her own happiness Lord Babington. I am simply a by-stander. She is not likely to melt at some wayward smiles or faint upon hearing some false flattery.” Mr. McKinley took a long drink. Looking into his cup and out the window, “She has been through too much. It will take a bolder man than Mr. Lewis to break her walls.” Babington realized that the man was giving him a warning. The conversation over, Lord Babington went back upstairs.


	23. Mr. Fout's Flashback

During the night, a small but boisterous storm rolled through the countryside. Unable to sleep, Lord Babington dragged himself out of bed and headed out of his room. In the hallway, he saw servants bustling in and out of Mr. McKinley’s room. 

Catching one as they walked by, he made a polite inquiry about his host.

In a low tone, the servant replied, “I’m afraid Mr. McKinley is very sick sir. I imagine that he will not be out of his room at all today. Mr. Fout, I believe, is already downstairs and Miss McKinley has already left to send for the doctor.” Surprised that any of the other house guests were already awake, he headed downstairs to find Mr. Fout.

The gentleman was sitting in a chair by the window, keeping watch for Miss McKinley. The storm was still going, and he feared for her as she went horseback. 

“Mr. Fout, good morning.” The man looked solemn and not his usual chipper self.

“Lord Babington. Rather early for yourself is it?” Babington laughed.

“Yes, I’m afraid that the storm would not let me sleep so I ventured out.” He went to the bookcase, trying to see if he could find the book that Miss Heywood had dropped the other day. After a short search where he last observed it, he realized that the book and the contents were no longer there.

“So, I saw you went for a walk late last night.” Mr. Fout observed the man. Edward had already told him as much before he had gone to bed himself. “Did you enjoy the late stroll?”

“Yes, though, it was quite different than I had anticipated. It appears that Miss McKinley was,” he reflected, “well.”

“I can assure you that Mr. McKinley has his daughter’s well-being at his most forethought, especially now adays.”

“Yes, he told me as much when we returned. He believes she had the situation well under controlled.” Mr. Fout gave a small laugh.

“I don’t suppose her told you much?” It was rather much a statement than a question. Taking a deep breath, he decided to let some information add weight to the value of Mr. McKinley’s thought process. He gestured to Babington to sit down. 

“Miss McKinley has pretty much has been responsible for a great many things at a very young age, I might add. You see,” he paused, trying to decide where to start his story. “The Jennings were very good neighbors. I suppose you know about Lord Jester’s parents?” Babington shook his head negative. Not wanting to tell everything, he decided to tell what was pertinent. “Well, they have always owned the estate next door. When the McKinley’s had established the manor as the family home, they became thick as thieves with their neighbors who were also recently married. Lord Jester and Miss McKinley are only separated by a mere month of their name day.”

Lord Babington listened closer. Jester didn’t talk much about his earlier youth, even now as he gotten closer to Augusta. “As you can imagine, Jester and Ariel were, well inseparable as youths. The McKinley’s’ would even spend much of their holidays and even travel with them. You can only surmise that the due to the nature of the involvement of the families, that the parents had assumed the children would always be close.” It was the truth, however, more in thought that a romantic relationship would have developed if the accident hadn’t happened. 

“During the ten-year anniversary, Lord Albert Jennings, Jester’s grandfather, had intended to open a small theater in a part of London that was not as well established yet. To start the celebrations off, his grandfather, had ventured out to the estates with a pair of exquisite piano forte. One for Lady Jennings and the other Mr. McKinley who had bought one for his wife. The one in the large drawing room that we were in the other day with Mrs. Griffiths, pure ivory in color. It’s brother, is black as night, which still sits in the Jennings estate. You can imagine that they were very heavy. Lord Jennings brought some additional hands with him from some of his London theaters, one such man you will know by the name of Mr. Williams.” Babington looked surprised.

“Anyway, the families had journeyed back to London for the opening of the theater, which was not fully completed. Jennings, ever a businessman, anxious to get the building to pay for itself, opened a small opening for the families of the workers plus some other prominent clientele. Lady Jennings had agreed to sing for the event. Even Mrs. McKinley had agreed to play a role.”

Mr. Fout poured a cup of coffee for Lord Babington and himself.

“The time of year the play was very busy for a horse farm. They had left the children back to help run the horse training as they hadn’t planned on being gone long and the horses needed to be ready for the derby.” Mr. Fout closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Mr. Williams, in all the excitement, had stayed behind. I am sure I can expect your confidence on this matter,” Mr. Fout looked at him with all seriousness. Lord Babington inclined his head to the positive. “It was like letting lose a fox in the chicken coop.”

“At first he was all smiles and politeness. He acted very much like an older brother to the pair. In a very short time, he had gained their full confidence and trust. When the theater burned down, Lord Jennings returned with his wife who had suffered from inhaling too much smoke. Mr. McKinley, however, was not so lucky. His wife had pushed Lady Jennings out of the way of the falling beam. It had taken a bunch of men to get the lumber off his wife.” Mr. Fout’s memories overwhelmed him. “Pardon me.” He took a few minutes to regain his composure.

“Mrs. McKinley had become an invalid. Part of her lung had collapsed. She still could talk but she struggled. Mr. McKinley rarely left her side. The love of his life. The role of lady of the house had now fallen on a girl not quite eleven yet. She also had to learn to run the farm, do the books and not to mention help with her mother. Lady Jennings tried to assist when she could, but she was not well either. Lord Albert Jennings and Jester’s father of course blamed themselves. In a few short months, Lady Jennings had passed. What little of woman companionship Miss McKinley had was now desolate. Lord Jennings in his despair, moved back to London to help his father with the theaters as they had to repair their business taking his son with him.”

“Now more than ever, Miss McKinley was all alone. Her closest confidant gone, her mother’s health declining and her father’s presence absent. She was all too easy pray for a man like Mr. Williams. In a short time, he was her savior, her friend, and her most trusted confidant. A man such as that used it to his advantage.” Mr. Fout again poured another cup of coffee. Lord Babington sat quietly. “When her mother finally passed, he made his true nature known but by then there was no way to stop its outcome.”

“In a few short months after then, the horse you saw at Darling Field, had been stollen off, just when it was set to win the master cup. The family estate is entailed to a male heir however there is a few provisions. One of which is that any royalties earned by any champion horse, especially a master cup winner, along with breeding royalties are to be set aside for any of the woman in the family as a dowry. Stardust’s breeding was impeccable. Mr. McKinley had set high hopes of securing a valuable dowry for Miss McKinley, the only thing that he could give her on his death. You can only imagine his despair when it was stolen out from his own stable.”

Looking out the window, the storm had finally passed, and the sun began to peak through the clouds that were left behind. Mr. Fout observed Miss McKinley finally arriving back. He looked at Lord Babington. “Miss McKinley has returned. I should go see her. Excuse me.” Lord Babington sat still and pondered what all Mr. Fout had told him. Upon reflection, he could only condemn his own poor decision about his own involvement with Mr. Williams. He quietly cursed the night he met the man.

Mr. Fout met Ariel at the door with a heavy robe. Her riding attire was completely soaked from the ride in the rain. He was worried that she would get sick. “Thank you, Mr. Fout. The town doctor should be here shortly.” Lord Babington had ventured out to them. Miss McKinley looked tired and concerned. 

He could feel the wall of the separation that she had rebuilt between them. Ariel looked at him. She was so confused about her thoughts. She slept little trying to sort them out during the storm. In the end, she had gotten a little of sleep when a maid informed her about her father. She had rushed getting dressed to ride into town for the doctor. The town doctor was not a reliable doctor, so she sent an express post to Doctor Blythe and beg for his assistance.


	24. Miss McKinley's First Flashback

She had been more observant of her father’s decline than he knew. He had hidden his own injuries from the accident from the staff well at the beginning. After watching Lady Jennings pass and then her own mother, she knew something wasn’t quite right. It wasn’t until about a little over a year that she received a letter from Jester regarding his own father’s passing did she start connecting some of the dots. Mentally, she had begun preparing for its outcome.

The detective had finally gotten a good lead on Mr. Williams and her horse. Her father had come down with pneumonia and had been bed ridden. In her haste, she had sent Jacko’s father to obtain the horse from Mr. Williams. In the end, her father had bounced back but by the time she had arrived in London, the only thing that was left was the body of Jacko’s father. She had failed to anticipate the depravity of Mr. Williams. 

While she was in London, she took the time to speak with Lord Jester and his aunt. Jester hadn’t been home when she first got there. Annabelle told her concern about Jester’s behavior with the ladies in town. He was not worried so much about his reputation if it kept the business going. The lady wished that he would settle down and be more like his father. Not knowing that Miss McKinley had was there, he arrived rather late, which gave him a tongue lashing from his aunt.

Giving them their space, the lady had retired to bed. Unknowing to most, the two were still as close as they were in Hundsford. After the situation with Mr. Williams, Jester had assumed a big brother role albeit from London. He would always appraise any young men that ventured into his circle that he could hope to introduce Miss McKinley to when the time would come. He had all but given up any hope until Lord Babington had stopped in the theater one day looking to buy tickets to surprise his sister for her name day. Some discreet inquiries through some of his other patrons, the man was put on the list for potential suitors for Ariel. The man was a little elusive and did not spend much time in society with the ladies. This grieved him for a minute until he had solidly connected the lady at Darling Field with the story of a sister who had ran away from home. With theater season in full swing, he put the thoughts to the back burner.

Ariel’s last stop was to Dr. Blythe’s house. Having spent a good part of a year there after her own bad decisions, she asked to stay a few days to catch up with his wife, Anne. While she was there, a young lady and child had been brought in, both with high fevers. She had assisted Anne with the charge of the child while Anne took care of his mother. She had spent much time with Jacko’s family she was well versed in childcare. She found the boy loved to hear music and as such, she played if she could. At first, it was difficult as it reminded her so much of her mother. There were times when even after a few chords, the emotions were so strong that she would break down. 

The mother struggled with her fever. The lady tossed and turned, always concerned about her child. So much that Dr. Blythe moved their small piano forte in a larger bedroom and set his patients there with Miss McKinley. Realizing that his former patient, Miss McKinley, was still suffering, he encouraged her to stay a little bit longer as it appeared that the music was a sort of therapy for her.

Finally, the fevers broke, and the patients’ health returned to them. The ladies had become fast friends in the short time. Dr. Blythe had recognized the lady when she arrived on his doorstep with the child in tow. Due to confidentialities between all parties, he simply addressed her as Miss Auggie and the baby. In turn, Miss McKinley was just referred to as Miss Airy.

Giving the lady a clean bill of health, the doctor was ready to return her back to her life. Upstairs however, Miss Auggie had confided in her new friend about the concern of what would have happened to her child if she had not lived.

Visibly upset, Miss Auggie spoke to her friend, “I don’t know what to do. My living conditions are not the best.”

Not knowing much about the background of the lady, Ariel asked if it was not possible that she could return to her parents.

Miss Auggie’s face become sad. “My parents would absolutely not allow me back especially with a child.” Looking at the small child, “How could I give this precious child away and live with myself not knowing if he was being taken care of? I’m afraid I just can’t take that chance.”

Having a similar situation in life, Ariel understood her concern. “How about another relative, perhaps even one in a different town?” Miss Auggie shook her head no. “Not even another sibling even?”

“I do have an older brother, but I haven’t spoken to him since I left. I’m sure he would be of the same mind as my parents. Besides, he was quite the ladies’ man and I’m sure having a small child would affect his life in a way he would not want to.” Miss Auggie struggled about her thoughts and lightly cried.

Ariel sat down next to her and placed her arms around her. “Do not fret. You and your child could come live with me.” Miss Auggie looked at the young lady next to her.

“I,” she started, “I could not so impose.”

“Nonsense. I can assure you, there is plenty of room there. Although, it is in the country with lots of horses. There is not much in the way of entertainment but there is plenty of room in the house for you. I could use the company. My father does not talk much, even less so after my mother died.” Miss Auggie gave her friend a hug.

“You are too good.”

“Say no more. Now, I have a few errands to do in town. How about your meet me at Darling Field at two thirty?” Miss Auggie smiled. Ariel left to make arrangements to bring Jacko’s father back to Hundsford. She quickly wrote a note to Jester to meet her at Darling Field at two as she had something important, she needed to discuss with him.

While in town, Lord Babington had arrived back home after a late night with Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe. His staff informed him of a young lady that had arrived on his doorstep with a child in tow. She had insisted on speaking with Lord Babington and had refused to leave until he arrived. However, both the lady and child had developed a high fever and the staff had her taken to Dr. Blythe’s for treatment. Lord Babington was confused at first about what lady would show up on his doorstep with a child no less. He had quickly gone through his memories to see if any of his late nights would share some light on it. Not having come up with a reasonable idea on who it might have been, he was curious enough to visit the doctor.

When he had first walked into the parlor room at Dr. Blythe’s he couldn’t speak. There standing before him was Augusta. She looked pale and frail. She was badly shaken from whatever ordeal that had recently befallen her. Joyous as to finally finding his sister, he scooped her up in a hug where she broke down in tears. He held her tight until she could finally get her composure. He had so many questions. Dr. Blythe and his wife stepped out.

“I am so happy to see you sister.” Auggie pulled back gathering up her confidence.

“Yes, I” she trembled when she talked, “got sick and I was sent here. The doctor thought I would not make it; my fever was so high.”

“Our parents will be ecstatic knowing you are safe. I have been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been? I have so many questions. Are you well now?”

She began to lightly cry again. “I am not.” She took a deep breath. Airy had suggested she ask her brother. They had always been close despite the age difference. Perhaps, her friend was right. “I can’t come home. Mother and father would not allow it. I cannot do,” she trembled, “I cannot give up my child. When I about died, I could think of nothing else about his safety. I have no one on to rely. Forgive me.” She jumped up and ran out of the room. The coach had been ready in the back. A nurse maid had the child bundled ready to go. Auggie could not ask her brother. She made haste to reach Darling Field.

Lord Babington sat in the parlor room, not realizing the gravity of situation at first. The late-night drinking had muddled his thoughts. Anne had walked back into the room. “Are you alright Lord Babington?” He looked at the lady and sat flabbergasted.

“What does she mean?” he asked her.

“She is unmarried. Certainly, a man in your society should know of what will come to her reputation in town if she was show back up in society as such.” Finally grasping the meaning of the conversations, he asked where she was heading. He was not about to let her leave. They only knew that the coach was heading for Darling Field.

At Darling Field, the field was silent. Ariel was wrapping up some business with the commissioner while Jacko sat on the wagon carrying his father’s body. Having concluded their time in London, Ariel had directed him to head for home without her. She was waiting to see if Miss Auggie would be joining them. She sat in a small office that overlooked the museum. She had instructed the staff to inform Lord Jester that she had already left if he should come in. He was already late.  
Lord Jester arrived at Darling Field and rushed to the museum. He had gotten the post late but as soon as he read the note, he made haste to get there. He knew Ariel would not have requested him in such a manner if it hadn’t been serious. 

Finding out that he had just missed her, he walked out of the museum in a hurry to return home thinking that maybe she had left a note there. He was not paying any attention when he bumped into something solid. Quickly catching the young lady and child, he looked at her and forgot how to talk for a moment. Setting her back up right and ensuring her and the child were safe, he humbly apologized for not paying attention. The young lady was visibly upset. Jester cursed to himself. 

The lady was very young, but attractive.

Arriving shortly after making the polite inquiry as to her being alright, Lord Babington arrived on the spot. It took Jester a moment to realize that Lord Babington had been chasing the young lady. At first, he thought, especially with a child, that perhaps one of his late-night activities had finally caught up to him. Lord Babington gave him a glare. Looking back at the young lady, he again apologized profusely and handed her a card if she should need any future assistance. He caught the look between the lady and man and realized she was not a lover. He took another look between the two and realized that she had to be a relative. He bowed and excused himself from the party. Jester then went back home.

Inside the small office that overlooked the entry to the museum, Ariel watched as Jester had walked directly into her new friend. Not exactly how she wanted to introduce them, but as another young man came up rather quickly, she did not have time to reach Auggie and Jester. She sat an observed the interaction between the two. The man kept his back to her so she could not get a good look at him. Instead, she focused on Auggie’s behavior to see what was happening. Finally, the man hugged her friend and took the baby from her. He offered Auggie his arm and they walked away. Realizing that the girl had reconnected with her brother, it appeared that her assistance was no longer needed. She wrote a brief note to Dr. Blythe to let her know if Auggie still needed any assistance to send word. Deciding that it was time for home, she changed into her riding attire and mounted Buttercup. If she was quick enough, she would be able to catch Jacko before too long. Giving the horse free reign, she galloped out of town.


	25. Won't You Be My Neighbor?

Ariel curtsied lightly to Lord Babington. “Lord Babington, up, early aren’t you?” He could hear that she was a little tense. Whether it was from yesterday’s interaction or because her father was sick, he could not tell. Footsteps on the stairs interrupted the conversation. Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe had finally decided to come downstairs. They themselves did not sleep well. They had waited up for Babington after Miss Heywood had retired. Their friend seemed reserved upon his return but assured them that Miss McKinley was in fact well.

“Miss McKinley! What on earth is going on?” Mr. Crowe had finally start reappraising his opinion of the lady. In fact, he was ashamed of something of the things he had initially said to her back at Darling Field. It was apparent that his good friend Babington, while not realizing it himself, that the girl had some effect on his friend. It wasn’t until yesterday’s events that Mr. Crowe realized that Babington was a lost cause. He was able to discern that Parker had already fallen for the lovely but opinionated young Miss Heywood most likely from the moment at the cove if not sooner.

Mr. Fout knowing that Miss McKinley should get out of her wet clothes, directed the gentlemen to the dining room for breakfast. Miss McKinley headed upstairs, Lord Babington watching her as she went. The wait staff brought in a small selection for breakfast. Mr. Fout relayed the information the Mr. McKinley was upstairs sick and would not likely come down any today. Mr. McKinley had wanted their help overlooking Jennings estate to see how bad the damage from the prior storm was. Mr. Lewis was supposed to had taken over the property management but with his departure, it was imperative that they assess the house situation as quickly as possible.

Upstairs, Ariel peeled herself out of the cold wet clothes and took a quick hot bath. She was slightly cold from the rain. Charlotte had spoken to her through the door, not wanting to invade her privacy. She told Charlotte she would be out shortly and to wait. Charlotte sat by her window and read her book of Heraclites. Ariel came in, fully dressed in her riding breeches and a short coat.

“How would you feel about going for a ride today Charlotte?” Charlotte knew how to ride a horse, well properly for a lady anyway. Her father would be dismayed at her friend though. “I have extra clothes that I think would fit you exceptionally well.” 

Charlotte laughed. “Am I to wear breeches too?”

“Of course! We can be a matching pair!” Airy smiled but then reflected on it. Her friend may not want to be like her. “I’m sure there is a side saddle somewhere if you would rather-“

“No, I want to try it! I want to try everything!” Charlotte was not going to allow the chance of a new experience get away. “But only if you allow me to do something with your hair!” Deciding it was a fair trade off, she let Charlotte put her hair up in a Dutch braid.

Stepping back from Charlotte, Airy allowed her friend to look in the mirror. The breeches fit perfectly well, and the topcoat accentuated her upper body without being too confining. She didn’t want her friend to feel like she was on display. 

Charlotte looked at herself. She was surprised that she should look so womanly wearing the clothes. They were a lot easier to wear than her dress and petticoat. She wondered if she would ever get a chance to do it again.

Laughing as they headed downstairs, the gentlemen were heading out to go to the Jennings estate. Mr. Crowe was the first to observe the pair as they came down the stairs and as such, he had turned to Parker to watch his friend. Parker had heard Charlotte coming down the stairs but as she was on the other side of Miss McKinley, he couldn’t see her to well until they had reached the bottom stair. On his initial observation, he flushed. She looked beautiful. He could not believe that she was wearing similar riding attire as Miss McKinley. 

“Well, it appears there is a new fashion trend in Hundsford.” Mr. Fout laughed as he stated the obvious. Ariel watched Mr. Parker’s reaction. Not many men would be overly happy to find a woman dressed as such, but in her experience those that appreciated it, were men that would be happy no matter what the lady was wearing.

Lord Babington observed the ladies and laughed as well. “Well met ladies. On your way out for a ride?”

“I thought to take Miss Heywood on a short race. The ground is too wet for anything else.” They stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“Miss Airy!” A maid called from upstairs. She came rushing down. Calming down to not alarm the guests, “your father would like to speak with you for a moment before you head out.”

“Mr. Fout? Can you ask Jacko to saddle the horses for us?” Mr. Fout nodded positively. The party went outside while Ariel went upstairs.

Sitting next to his bed, Ariel looked at her father. He looked very sick and tired. “Airy. I need you to,” he coughed a little, “I need you to find the box in the attic at Jennings.”

“The box father?” 

“Yes, you know. The one you and Jester used to play with. The one you called your magic pyxis. There is a key in my desk. It should be in a larger trunk if I remember correctly.” Ariel thought it was strange that her father was making such a request when he was sick but agreed to fetch the box. The doctor advises her that he had given Mr. McKinley a sleeping potion and would likely be asleep the rest of the day.

Heading outside, she realized that the gentlemen had not left yet. Concerned, Lord Babington asked about her father.

“Yes,” Ariel was still confused as to why her father thought it was important to get the box that her and Jester played with as kids, “He is definitely sick. The doctor says he will be asleep for the rest of the day. He had a rather odd request though. It appears that I am to find a special box from the Jennings estate. He made it sound rather important that I do so.” Looking at Charlotte, “I guess we are going on a scavenger hunt Miss Heywood. Our ride will have to wait until later.” 

Charlotte didn’t care. The day was a little dreary anyway.

They all rode over to the Jennings’s estate. A stable hand was waiting for them.

“I had some of the servants come over to open up the house,” Mr. Fout relayed. “I figured it would be good to have some heat to get the chill off the rooms.” They walked up the entry way to a large foyer. Mr. Mullins met them there. “Mr. Fout, Miss McKinley! We have opened most of the rooms upstairs, we are still working on the lower levels.”

“Thank you, Mr. Mullins.” Charlotte looked around at her surroundings. The house was lovely decorated. Over next to the rather large staircase, a large ornate door was shut. It looked rather expensive. “Mr. Mullins, Lord Babington, Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe are here to assist in inspecting the house for repairs. I would expect us to be here for a while. Do you think you can have some of the staff prepare a light lunch for later?”

“As you wish Mr. Fout.” He bowed to the gentlemen and went to find the appropriate staff. They still had plenty of time to open the lower rooms and get lunch ready as requested.

Charlotte was appraising the door. It depicted a painting that she had not seen. She wondered what was behind the door. She was about to open it, when Ariel put her hands-on Charlotte’s to stop. “Let’s not go in there just yet,” she whispered. Charlotte could hear the fallen tone in her voice. 

Ariel looked at the door and she heard the memories flow out of the room before she remembered the actual memory. It had been years since she had been in that room. She was not ready to face the demons. The men observed her. Lord Babington was acutely aware of the change in her tone when she had spoken to Charlotte. He wondered if it had anything to do with what Mr. Fout had told him this morning.

Mr. Fout led them upstairs. Ariel stood back a little and stared at the door. Her facial expressions were evident on her face. Babington stood back observing her, and spoke quietly, “Miss McKinley?” Realizing he had observed her, she gave him a bravado smile.

“Lord Babington?”

“Are you well?” She looked back at the door and took a breath.

“Just memories. I haven’t been in the house for years. Nothing to worry Lord Babington. I am fine.” He offered his arm. She stood still and looked at him. She was still ever so confused about everything and everyone. “My friends call me Airy or Ariel. Do you think you and your friends could just call me Ariel or Airy in our small party? I think we are well enough acquainted.” Lord Babington was shocked. He hadn’t expected that. After this morning, he figured she was back to not speaking to him. Ariel was just tired. Tired of having so many expectations on her, tired of trying to do what was right, tired of all the nonsense that polite society required when she was at home. She just wanted to be numb. He wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate for him and his friends to address her so informally. He gave her a quick study. They would only be in town for another day. Certainly, it wouldn’t be such a hard request to deny.

“Very happily if you would like.” He gave her a smile and reoffered his arm. He guided her up the stairs. The others had already gone to task. At the top of the stair, he decided to try it out. “Airy, are you sure you are alright?” he was a little hesitant as it rolled off his tongue. She smiled at him and it gave him a warm feeling.

“Now, I believe Lord Babington, you are finally getting used to being in the country.” She laughed as she led him to the others.

The others were in a large master room complete with a parlor room that contained more books than Charlotte had seen in her entire life. The rooms appeared not to have any damage in it. Ariel and Lord Babington entered.

“Ah Airy there you are. Do you remember how to get to the attics?” Ariel went over to the bookcase and started scanning the books. Lord Jennings loved poetry. Picking out his favorite, she tilted the book ever so slightly. The bookcase creaked but opened to reveal a hidden staircase.

She looked back at the group, who were not expecting that. She laughed. “Lord Jennings was a man of many talents.” He had spent a lot of time in the theater and learned some craft tricks as such which he used in his houses. Taking light with them, they climbed the staircase to the attics. Inside was a world of wonder.

The Jennings had used the country house to retain a lot of props and clothing from the various plays and concerts they had over the many years they operated the theaters. They were also frugal when it needed to be. They saved what they could. The attic had full windows facing the east. Since it was still early morning, they could see the light peeking through the clouds.

The men went to inspecting the windows and ceilings, having to move around the various artifacts. Airy was on a mission to find the trunk her father sent her to find. Miss Heywood was slightly away from the main group when she came across a variety of objects that looked to belong to magic. She walked past mirrors that changed her reflections, short, tall and wide. She let out a laugh. Mr. Parker heard her and went over to see what had caught her attention.

She came across a rather large coffin looking box. She rather looked confused at it. Determined to open the box, she looked for latch. She didn’t realize Mr. Parker had been walking towards her. Finding the latch, she opened the box and out came popping up was a paper Mache skeleton along which squealed. It started her that she jumps and let out a little scream and found herself bumping into Mr. Parker.

When she had screamed, Sidney had gone on fight mode, determined to protect Charlotte from whatever scared her. Realizing that they both had been duped, they laughed at the situation. All the others, except Airy, came running over to see what had happened. When the got there, they also laughed. Mr. Crowe then went to inspect the mirrors. Airy had stayed put as she remembered that part of the attic. It had scared her too at first, but Jester built up her confidence enough to realize it was nothing to fear. They had spent countless hours in the attics during the rainstorms looking at the costumes and props.

Further back in the corner, they had found where part of the ceiling had given way. Pieces of the ceiling covered various objects. As the men moved stuff around, they came across a rather plain trunk with a lock. Thinking that this might be the box, they called over to Ariel.

As she passed the mirrors Mr. Crowe was thoroughly inspecting, he spoke to her. “Miss McKinley,” he looked at her with amusement, “I believe your friends are delightfully entertaining. Tell me, what purpose is this mirror for?” Having spent a few days in Mr. Crowe’s company, she could tell that the man like to jest. He was standing in front of a mirror that enlarged anything that stood in front of it.

“I believe Mr. Crowe,” she paused not knowing if she should continue, so she whispered instead to him, “It’s not designed to be one of those kind of mirrors. Perhaps, you shouldn’t stand so close.” Taking a minute to catch her drift, he let out an unbridled laugh. Babington and Parker looked over at their friend. Mr. Crowe had given Miss McKinley one of his dazzling smiles. The friends had smiled but wondered what she had said to him.

Coming over to the box, she looked at it a moment before taking the small key that hung around her neck. Turning the key in the lock, the lock released from its position. Carefully, opening the lid, the trunk revealed several artifacts. Taking the items out of the box to find what she was really looking for, she set the items in different piles around her. The men had gone back to work. Charlotte sat next to her to assist. There were a few books, a veil, a blanket, a child’s gown and shoes and a large envelope. Charlotte opening the envelope found its contents contained sheet music. Looking over the music, it contained lyrics to the song as well. Ariel kept digging through the box until she found it. Inside the much larger trunk, was an ornately decorated box. Large enough to hold a small book easily. Charlotte watched her friend.

“Is that it?” she asked Airy.

“Yes.” Ariel took a breath. She couldn’t remember the last time Jester and she had even opened the box. Taking the key that had been wrapped around the outside of the box, she opened it. “This is what Jester and I called our magic pyxis.” Inside it was empty. She was a little disappointed. She had thought they had left some sort of treasure in it. Airy went to put the other stuff back in the larger trunk. Charlotte handed her the things until she got to the envelope. She was curious about the song. She never heard of it. 

“Do you know this song?” Looking at the music, Airy realized it was the song that her mother had written for Lady Jennings for her wedding. Airy smiled at Charlotte.

“Yes, it was written by my mother. I’ve only seen it a few times. I didn’t know where the sheet music was put after Lady Jennings’s death.”

“Do you think you could play it? I would love to hear it.” Airy smiled at her friend. Charlotte had been a very good friend to her the last several weeks.

“I will have to play it here. It might upset my father if I was to play it over there.” Putting the music back in the envelope, the ladies went back downstairs. The men had a few more rooms to check on that back on the second floor. 

Standing at the large ornate doors, Ariel took a deep breath, and then turned the knob. Charlotte was surprised at the sheer size of the room. It was nicely decorated but not overly decorated. In the corner facing out into the room, a large sheet covered what appeared to be a large piano forte. Airy strode over to the large instrument and removed the cover. Running her hand over the instrument, she remembered a time when Jester and she had laid under it. He had found an inscription underneath the instrument. She had gestured to Charlotte to join her under the piano. Looking up, the inscription was still very visible.

“To my loving wife Sarah, you are the music to my soul. Yours forever, Robert.” Charlotte was surprised that an inscription would be found under the instrument. Airy looked at her. 

“Robert Jennings played the piano very well. He was Lord Jester’s father. That is why my mother and him had gotten along so well. They both played and sung at the theater.” Standing back up, she sat down and put the sheet music on its stand. “I may be a little rusty with this song.” Charlotte sat on a chair near the piano.

The men had wrapped up with all their notes for the rooms that needed to be repaired when they heard the piano being played. They stood at the top of the stairs as Miss McKinley had started to sing. Mr. Mullins had stopped by them. Looking at him, they realized that the man had slight tears in his eyes. “I used to love hearing her mother play that song.” He spoke softly to them. “Lunch is ready for you gentlemen whenever you are ready.”

Going downstairs, Mr. Mullins had walked into the large drawing room to let the ladies know as well. They found the ladies recovering the piano. Airy put the sheet music back in its envelope and handed to Mr. Mullins. “Mr. Mullins, please make sure this gets put in the study.”

“Yes miss. Lunch is ready whenever you are.” The song had made Ariel melancholy. She was not in the mood to sit. Looking at Mr. Fout and holding the box in her hand, “I think I will take this back over to the manor.” Turning to Charlotte, 

“How about that ride now?” Charlotte could tell that Ariel needed to get out of the house.

“Yes, perhaps we could eat in town with Maria?” They both curtsied to the gentlemen and escaped the house.

The gentlemen proceeded to sit at the dining table and discuss what they would need to have ordered from town to make the repairs. After their short lunch, they made other room inspections and then headed out. The gentlemen decided to go into town as Mr. McKinley was still sleeping and it would be one of the last free nights in town. Mr. Fout went with them so he could speak to Mr. Ramsey of the general store.

When they rode into town, the windows to the theater were open and they could hear practice being conducted. Mr. Fout headed towards the general store while the men headed towards the bar. Sitting at a table, Mr. Tom brought drinks out for the gentlemen. In the background, some patrons were playing the piano and singing way off key. Mr. Crowe laughed. Babington and Sidney looked at him.

“I’m afraid that after this short visit,” Crowe started, “I believe I have come to a greater appreciation of music.” They all laughed. “Miss McKinley has got me spoiled I do believe even if it seems all she sings is love songs.” Babington looked off into the distance.

“Ariel.”

“What Babbers?” Crowe looked at him. “On a first name basis now? I do believe you are holding out on us.” Babington smiled.

Sidney couldn’t pass up the opportunity to give his friend a hard time. “So, just what did happen last night Babbs? You didn’t come up to her swimming in the lake at night, did you?” Babington got rather flushed.

Sir Lucas made a well-timed entrance. “Oh! Good, Lord Babington. This just came by post for you.” He handed him the letter and went back to work. Looking at the handwriting, he immediately opened the letter recognizing it was from Augusta. Scanning it rather quickly, he looked up at his friends.

“It would appear that Lord Jester, Lady Jennings, Lady Babington and Jackson are in Sanditon for the Sanditon Ball. I guess that means I will not have to return directly to London after all. Sorry Sidney. Looks like you will be making the trip with Crowe.”

“Yes, well, I won’t be there long. I just need to make sure Mrs. Griffiths gets Miss Lambe on the coach to Sanditon so I can come myself.” He looked at Babington. “Don’t try to change the topic Babington.”

“There is nothing to tell. I did find her down by a small lake but sorry to disappoint, she was not swimming but rather stargazing. There was nothing remarkable going on other than her spirits seemed rather intact compare to what we thought they would be.”

“You sound disappointed you weren’t able to console her.” Crowe ribbed his friend.

“On the contrary Crowe. I was relieved.” He was. Wasn’t he? “Anyway, she did tell me that Mr. Lewis had proposed, to which she declined, and in the end she had indeed broke Mr. Howard’s window. Other than that, I walked her back to the house and she went upstairs.” Babington took a long drink. His friends could tell he was trying to buy time for his story. Babington looked around hoping for another intrusion. He found he didn’t like being dissected.

No other interruptions appeared in the immediate area, so he was compelled to finish the story. “Mr. McKinley asked me to join him in his parlor where he reiterated that he was very concerned for his daughter even though he didn’t go running after her. He said that Mr. Lewis had asked him for his approval to ask for his daughter’s hand, which he neither agreed to disagreed. He said she was capable of making her own decisions.”

“Is that all?” Sidney was curious that Babington may had forgotten some detail.

He thought about it some more. “He said she had been through a lot and” some things were starting to make sense between the conversations between Mr. McKinley and Mr. Fout, “she wasn’t going to be fooled by some flirtatious romance.”

“So, the old man put you on notice, did he?” Sidney hit the conversation on the head. Mr. McKinley figured that he had no serious intentions on his daughter. Babington got quiet and went back to drinking. He didn’t, right? He only came to apologize for his behavior at Darling Field. Instead, he found himself looking for her whenever he thought she was around or trying to get her to talk to him when she was near.

Crowe decided to pipe in his opinion of the matter. “So what? Is that not the peer of the realm does? Why would we want to be tied down? Are we not living the life we want?” In each of their minds, they all came to the same conclusion. Their current lives were something of a pretence and not much good for any of them.


	26. Miss Denham Acquiescence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus short chapter :)

The dinner party concluded and decided that perhaps a combination of a short play and some singing for the mock opening of the Sanditon Theater. Miss Brereton suggested that a shorten version of Romeo and Juliet or some other tragic love story. Jester went back to the hotel to think of how to either condense such a play and to include some songs.

While he was out, Mr. Williams spoke to Mr. Norton about the gentlemen and his present reason for being in town. He was delighted to hear that Lord Jester would only be in town for a few days. He had heard about Sanditon being a rather obscure seaside resort. He figured anyone of real importance was either at Brighton or Bath. Deciding to take no extra risks, he took the time to tidy up his appearance with a stout beard. It should fill in nicely in just a few short days. In the meantime, he would scour Sanditon to see what delights would await him.

Lady Denham had retired leaving Edward, Clara and Esther to their own amusements. Esther rather grew tired of the mocking display of affection between her brother and Clara and decided to go to the gardens. Still having trouble sleeping from the incident at that ball several months ago, her dreams plagued her. If Mr. Crowe had not come to her rescue, she would have been lost. 

She remembered everything about the man. The smell of his breathe that reeked alcohol, the feeling of his facial hair as he tried to kiss her, and the way he had pulled her to his lap. She had never been so assaulted in her life. Now, when she slept, she could only remember the feeling of hopelessness. Mr. Crowe for his part, appeared to keep whatever he saw to himself. She had been so scared that she had not seen the immediate anger and disgust when he had attacked the man. 

After Mr. Crowe and his friends had carried the man out, she had returned immediately to Edward’s London House and locked herself in her room. She barely ventured out for the next few days, taking her meals in her room. Only when she heard that Mr. Crowe and his friends had once again gone back to their gentlemanly pursuits, did she head downstairs.

Edward of course had spent a lot of time courting Miss Brereton. He was hardly home. She had called for the doctor to give her something to sleep. At first, she used very little. The doctor warned her that too much and she would have a hard time not using it. The first few nights, she slept blissfully remembrance free. But then, the nightmares returned, and she found herself doing just what the doctor had told her not to.

The last time she saw the doctor, he told her to go somewhere out of London, to escape the place that brought her so much torment. He refused to give her anymore. She had written to her aunt, Lady Denham, and the invitation to come to Sanditon House was secured. Lady Denham had no direct heirs and thus was an old lady living in a big house by herself. She would welcome the company.

Lady Denham was a little rough around the edges. She had teased Esther that perhaps it was a broken heart that drove her to Sanditon. Determined to make an eligible match for the girl, Lady Denham had started a journal of eligible suitors, unknown to Esther. They would take daily walks to either the Parker’s residence or the town to see the progress. In time, Esther’s nightmares had started to retreat.

Lady Denham would sometimes torment her niece and have her play the piano forte. Esther had found that playing was indeed relaxing. Sometimes, she would sing but not often. The summer season of Sanditon was soon approaching and Lady Denham had begun her match making campaign. Lady Denham took a great deal of interest in everyone’s activities.

She had written to Sir Edward to see if he would be bringing any of his well connect friends to Sanditon for the ball. Sir Edward was only too happy to oblige. He asked his aunt if he could bring his own guest for such an event.

Upon receiving information that Edward was bringing his friends, Lady Denham had gone to work to see what their potential was worth. She wanted to ensure that Esther would be provided well for long after she was dead. She written Sidney Parker immediately off, he didn’t even make the list. His brother Tom couldn’t keep two shillings in his pocket without wanting to spend them. She figured that Sidney was either just like that or worse, like his other foolish brother Arthur.  
Lord Babington certainly had a lot of money and well-connected, but Lady Denham didn’t approve of him having his child from his tomcatting around living in his house. It would take a very special woman to approve of such a living condition in her house. Mr. Crowe was known to excessive drinking at times and making a fool of himself, but not so much tomcatting around. She couldn’t find out much about his income but did find out that he was very well-connected. Her contact had mentioned that he was set to receive quite an inheritance once the man did settle down as it was contingent of a marriage.

Esther took out the letters that Mr. Crowe had sent her. He had faithfully written to her even though she wrote none in reply. Some of the letters contained just some lines of poetry. The last one she had received though tried to convince her of his serious intentions.

‘Others might find your silence disheartening, but I have always believed that a prize too easily won has no real worth.’  
Her aunt had parted Esther with some of her own wisdom of love on night when Sir Edward and Miss Brereton had gone into town. “Esther, it is infinitely better to be loved, than to love. Especially in a marriage. After all, to love someone is to be held captive.” Lady Denham had retold the story of her tragic love story about a man name Rowleigh before she had married Lord Denham. Reflecting on all of this, she went to her room to write a letter.


	27. Back in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters today, one is short, so really like 2.

Mr. Fout returned to find the gentlemen contemplating their lives over a bottle of port. “Ah, Mr. Crowe. A post was delivered incorrectly, and it was handed to me to deliver it.” Looking at the letter, he was confused as to who had written to him in Hundsford. As far as he knew, no one really knew he was there. Looking at his friends while opening the letter, he choked on his liquor when he read the name of the sender of the letter. His friends patiently waited for him to read the letter.

Laughing, he looked at them, “Apparently, Miss Denham has finally answered my letters. Her response is short and lacking in any courtesy whatsoever.” He smiled. Sidney and Babington laughed at him. “I believe I am rather looking forward to the Sanditon Ball after all.” 

Lunch with Miss Maria Lucas was diverting enough for Ariel. Her mood had been restored. Maria was delirious about trying to figure out what to bring for her adventure. Charlotte and Ariel had arrived in time to impart some wisdom to the young lady.

Maria was a little shocked when her cousin Charlotte had arrived at the lodge looking very much like Miss McKinley’s sister. Her excitement about the trip to Sanditon had overridden any of her fashion concern as she wanted to make sure that she had the right dresses packed for the trip.

“Charlotte, do you think there will be any dinner parties? I went to a few at Rosings and I want to make sure I am properly dressed. What about the ball? Do you think this will work or should it be something better?” Maria was pulling her entire wardrobe out and throwing the dresses everywhere. Ariel just laughed at her.

“Miss Airy. You know I have not been in society like that. What advice do you have? I know you spent time in London.” Ariel looked at her friend.

“I did indeed. I believe I may have a dress or two at home that would fit such an occasion. You could have the local dressmaker tailor them to suit you. Would you like to come to the house tonight? It’s likely to be rather dull. Father will most likely still be in bed and the gentlemen will be doing whatever it is they find entertaining in town.”

“Oh yes! Let me go speak with father at once.” Maria ran out of the room.

“Do you really think the gentlemen won’t be back tonight?” Ariel looked at her friend. She was happy that Charlotte had admitted that she did like Mr. Parker, but she had some learning to do about men in society.

“Charlotte,” she wasn’t sure how to speak to her on such a delicate topic, “well connected gentlemen in London society are well sometimes, how should I say this?” Ariel paused, Charlotte was used to growing up on a farm, “they sometimes don’t stay in their pasture; they like to free range.”

“Oh! Do you think so?” Charlotte was a little dishearten to think that Sidney would be such a gentleman.

“There are a few I am sure that don’t, but it usually takes a strong arm and a cattle prod. Those men are usually found on the arm of a woman that gives off an air of superiority. Those are the kind of women who have gelded their horses.” Airy laughed again at the farm references. Maria came back in interrupting their conversation.

“Father says I can go. Now, can you help me clean up this mess?” The girls laughed at their friend.

Heading downstairs, they found Sir Lucas had the carriage brought up for Maria so she would not have to ride horseback. Mr. Fout was standing outside near the carriage.

“Miss Lucas, Miss Heywood and Miss Airy. I am glad I caught you. My bones are not what they were. Perhaps, I can ride the carriage with Miss Lucas?”

“Of course, I should like the company Mr. Fout,” Miss Lucas welcomed him. Not wanting to show any improprieties, Ariel suggested that Charlotte ride back in the coach with her.

“How are you going to get all these horses’ home?” Ariel just laughed.

“The horses know how to get home, trust me. They just need the right motivation to get them started.” Ariel contemplated letting the horses run free but as it was not the usual race day in town, the townsfolk would not be expecting it. “No worries. I will be up shortly. I need to check on some stuff with Mr. Ramsey before I go home.” Ariel walked across the street while the carriage driver spurred his horses forward. It was about time for the express rider to arrive in town with the post. She wanted to see if Dr. Blythe had sent any reply.

Mr. Ramsey was surprised when Miss McKinley entered his store. “Miss McKinley! I am glad to see you. Mr. Fout was here to order building materials for the Jennings manor, but I didn’t realize that there will be a short delay in some of the timber. Could you let him know when you see him?”

“Of course, Mr. Ramsey. What kind of delay?”

“Not more than a few days I would think and definitely no more than a week. I also have a post for you.” Ariel looked at the letter and put the note quickly away. It was not from Dr. Blythe although she was curious to see its contents.

“Mr. Ramsey, I am hoping that an express might come from Dr. Blythe in London. If you should get any other posts, can you have it sent to the manor as soon as possible.” 

“Absolutely Miss McKinley. Can I help you with anything else?” Having concluded her business, she put the letter in her pocket of her topcoat and exited the store.


	28. Jacko's Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little hard to write.

Ariel had awoken in a bed. Her head wrapped up in bandages. Her body hurt everywhere, especially her leg. She had tried to stir but didn’t have any strength. Her mouth was dry when she tried to speak. A warm hand touched her hand. “It’s okay Miss. You are at Dr. Blythe’s. There was an accident, but you are safe. I will go fetch the doctor.” The hand gave hers a squeeze and then the touch was gone. Dr. Blythe and his wife came in. Anne fetched a towel with water.

“I’m going to give you some water on this towel. Try to swallow slow. There may be a little pain at first.” Dr. Blythe was speaking to her softly.

Ariel had tried to talk. They gave her some more water. “Where,” she struggled to get the words out. “Where am I?” She could not remember.

“You are in London. I am Dr. Blythe.” He gave her a squeeze of her hand. This is my wife. Anne squeezed her other hand. “There was an accident at Darling Field. The stable hand brought you here.”

“Do you remember?”

Scared, she cried out. The words came out hoarse. “No, I don’t remember anything. Why can’t I see? Why can’t I move?” There was desperation in her voice.

“Calm yourself. You have a very bad head injury, a broken leg and,” the doctor paused, “lots of bruises. I covered your eyes to let you brain heal, and we have you tied to the bed, so your leg stays straight. You did a lot of moving around when you got here.” She calmed down a little more. “Would you like some more water.” She barely whispered yes. “I want you to rest just a little longer. When I come back, my wife will bring some broth and speak to you some more. This is Jacko. 

He will stay with you.” Dr. Blythe motioned to Jacko to sit next to her and squeeze her hand.

“Hello Miss. “Ariel could only slightly squeeze back. Jacko stayed there holding her hand while the others left. Luckily, she could hear just fine. Whoever this person was, had a steady breathing pattern and she drifted back to sleep while she heard him slightly hum a tune. She had no idea of how long it was before the doctor came back. She heard steps on the floor and then felt the loss of the touch of Jacko’s hand.

“Miss, are you awake?” Dr. Blythe had spoken to her. She made a barely audible noise to say yes. “I am going to give you some more water first. I am going to try to ask you some things so we can find out more about you. Talking will be hard, so I will try to ask yes or no questions first. Anne is going to hold your hand. If the answer is yes, give her a squeeze once. If it is no, the squeeze twice. Now, do you understand?” She gave one squeeze on Anne’s hand. Anne nodded to Gilbert. “Good. Here we go.”

Do you know your name?  
Do you know your parents name?  
Do you know where you live?  
Do you know how old you are?  
Do you know why you were at Darling Field?

The first four answers came quickly. The last she had squeeze Anne’s hand twice. She could not remember.

“That is good for now. Anne will give you some broth. You will only eat a little at a time until we know that you can keep it down. I am not sure how bad your internal injuries are.” Dr. Blythe left and went downstairs. Anne stayed and helped to feed her. Jacko went back to holding her hand. Ariel fell back asleep.

Sometimes, she heard more voices around her bed. They thought she still slept. She struggled to make their words coherent. She recognized Dr. Blythe, Anne and Jacko’s but the other man and woman she did not know. 

“Will she be alright doctor?” The man asked.

“I have full faith that she will recover physically. I don’t know about her other injuries. Until she can start talking, it will be difficult to make that diagnosis.” The lady let out a small sob. Ariel thought it quite weird. The lady had made a sound when she cried just like her mother. Ariel first reaction was that it was her mother! She tried to cry out to her and move. It hurt so much. Realizing that she was awake, the man and woman left. Anne grabbed her hand and tried to comfort her. Ariel kept trying to call out to her mother. She didn’t understand why her mother wouldn’t come to her. Dr. Blythe gave her some liquid that felt warm and then she remembered nothing again.  
Downstairs, the man and lady waited. Mr. McKinley stood nearby. Dr. Blythe walked in.

“She has a long way to go I believe. Her mind is strong, but her body has been,” he hesitated, “broken bad. It will take at least six weeks for the leg to heal. The bruises and welts will heal sooner. I am unsure as to when, at present, her memory will return. It could return all at once, or depending on other factors, it may never return. I do not want to give you false hope.” Mr. McKinley fell in the chair and sobbed uncontrollably. The man consoled his wife.

“Whatever you need doctor.” Dr. Blythe looked at them. Mr. McKinley could only nod his head in agreeance. 

“I could use a few extra hands. What do you want to do about Jacko?” The man looked at his wife and asked the doctor to fetch the young man. Jacko wasn’t sure what was happening. He knew his master had probably been looking for him.  
Jacko came into the room, surprised that his master wasn’t there. He recognized the man in the chair from Darling Field. He had brought horses to the track lots of times. When he heard the commotion in the barn, he ran in to find another man beating the girl. He tried to get the man off her. The man had taken a shovel and hit Jacko on the side of his head. 

Jacko’s head was cut, bleeding, he ran to find his father for help. Luckily, his own father hadn’t been far when the commotion had started. The horses that were in the barn were normally quiet during feeding time. There was so much commotion going on, that some horses were neighing loudly. Jacko’s father found the man chocking the girl. Her clothes ripped and torn, blood everywhere. One of the horses were tied out not far from them. The horse was crying out and was moving about wildly. The whip laid close to the girl’s body. The man looked up, grab the whip and took the horse out the other side of the barn that was open. Mr. Hamil wrapped the girl up in a horse blanket. Before the man had cleared the barn, he threw down a lantern setting it instantly on fire. All the horses started crying out. Mr. Hamil yelled at Jacko to try to open as many stalls as he could while he carried the girl out.  
The fire had brought other stable hands immediately. Luckily, the derby had just been the day before and many of the staff had remained. If it had been the off season, they would have lost more horses and lives than they did. The barn was a complete loss.

One stable hand ran to hitch a horse and cart. Mr. Hamil placed the girl in the cart and drove it to the nearest doctor that he knew. Luckily, as many times as his wife had children, he knew exactly who and where to go.

“Jacko, this is Mr. McKinley,” he pointed to the man in the chair, “and the girls’ grandparents. They wish to convey their eternal gratitude for risking your life for the girls. They have arranged you to be released from your servitude contract and will give you a stipend until you can find employment.” Jacko looked at them. He could not believe what he heard. He only did what any human being would have done in the same situation.

“I don’t” Jacko didn’t know what the appropriate words were. “I don’t know what to say.” His facial expression showed his appreciation. “I, I can’t leave my family. I’m sorry.” Jacko was a very young man. The man looked at him and then at Mr. McKinley.

“Then perhaps, your family would want to come and live on Mr. McKinley’s estate. I’m sure there can be arrangements be made there.”

“Sir! I have 9 siblings plus my parents. We are all slaves. The cost would be,” Jacko paused. He had no idea on how much slaves even cost.

“Jacko.” The man addressed him. “Lead me to your master and I will take care of it.” Jacko couldn’t believe what the man was telling him, but he did as he was instructed. He didn’t want to get into any further trouble with the master.

Arriving at the master’s home, he held his breath as the master came walking up on him. There would be punishment. The man suddenly came to a halt when he saw the man that had walked up behind him. “My Lord!” his master behavior immediately changed.

“Perhaps we could speak privately.” His master led the Lord into his study. Slaves were all over the room.

“Get out!” he yelled at them as soon as he walked in. The Lord gave him a disgusting look behind his back. The room cleared out. “What can I do for you? Are you hear to purchase some servants?” The Lord did not want to discuss details of the pending arrangements with this man, so he gave him little information.

“I am interested in Jacko and the ones he says are his relations. I believe there are his parents and 9 siblings.” The master face dropped. The money would be far more than he would get in one year of slave dealing.

“You,” he couldn’t believe what the man had said, “you want ALL of them?”

“Yes, tonight.” 

“Sir, that is”

“Possible. I hope you understand I am a very busy man and don’t have time to wait.”

“They have other jobs. I can’t just take them out,”  
The man had enough. “You will give me them tonight sir. I’m sure the financial compensation will exceed your work shortages.” Not wanting to lose the money, the man quickly hollered at Mr. Hamil to get him and his broad outside. How they were going to get wherever it was, was not his problem.

Outside, the man had a large wagon brought from Darling Field. He didn’t think the man would allow them to bring any of their actual belongings. When they got loaded up, they were taken back to Darling Field. The man asked Mr. and Mrs. Hamil to step down and come inside the museum while the children were taken to the soup kitchen.

Mr. McKinley was there along with the Lord’s wife. “I am Mr. McKinley. Your son and you have saved the life of my daughter. There is no monetary value that I could possibly bestow to you to compensate for it. What little I can, I will. Together with this Lord and Lady, you and your family are now free. I have an estate in Hundsford, if you are willing to go, that a tenant house can be arranged for you. It will be deeded to you along with a parcel of land for you to do as you see fit. If you wish, your children may work, as freemen, in the stables or positions in the house as long as they do not commit any crimes against anyone else that lives there and be provided wages as appropriate.” Mr. Hamil and his wife looked shocked.   
They could not believe what was happening.

Mr. Hamil found his voice. “I do not know what to say sirs.” Mr. McKinley gave him a smile although he was disheartened.

“Then say yes and let the rest take care of itself. I do wish that you will allow Jacko to remain at Dr. Blythe’s until my daughter can return herself. I do not know how long that might be.” Agreeing to it, Mr. Hamil went to inform his children about their new life. Mrs. Hamil gave them a biggest look of appreciation and gratitude before leaving.

That being settled, the Lord and Lady, spoke privately to Mr. McKinley until it was time for them to leave.


	29. Miss Bingley's Mission

Mrs. Campion was in her private study going over her ledgers. She decided she was going to need to let off a few of her staff to reduce costs. Not because she couldn’t afford it, she just decided they were no longer necessary at this time. Miss Bingley and herself had spent a few days shopping for additional accessories for the ball. Caroline still hadn’t figured out where Lord Babington and his friends went. Eliza was disappointed in her friend. She thought she had better connections to than that. Miss Bingley was over visiting her other sister, Mrs. Hurst, at the family home in the better part of town.

Miss Bingley spent the good part of the morning telling her sister about all the lovely parties she had been attending with Mrs. Campion. She then went into detail about the upcoming masque ball that Mrs. Campion was planning on making her grand debut.

“Louisa, I cannot simply tell you the grandness that I have seen since being reacquainted with Mrs. Campion. I have met so many well-connected gentlemen it is hard to say to which I should prefer.”

“So, you are no longer in pursuit of Lord Babington? That is good news to know. Our brother had just written to say that he had seen him in Hundsford.”

“Whatever was he doing there?”

“Well, it appeared that he was a guest at a wedding reception. Darcy couldn’t make it, but Jane’s sister Elizabeth was there along with our brother as well as Jane. “Apparently, there’s also some talent show. You remember that young girl who used to sing at the London theater? You know the one you thought of so much with the voice but not the looks.” Miss Bingley reflected.

“Oh yes, that little scrawny girl. Whatever was her name? It’s been years since I’ve heard her sing anywhere. I figured she must have been married off by now having children.”

“That would be the one. Apparently, she is singing in Hundsford.”

“Well, that is a shame. Who would want to go back there? The society is positively dreadful. I suppose his friends were with him as well.”

“Yes, Jane says that they were heading back to London promptly although Lord Babington was slated to stay for the show. Apparently, a guest of someone named Mr. McKinley. A horse farmer!” The ladies laughed. “I believe my esteem of the man has gone backwards. I thought him better than that.”

“Yes, well. He was rather boring and did not pay enough attentions to me. I’m sure the ladies of Hundsford will be thrilled at his if they are still all like Jane’s younger sisters.” The ladies snickered.

“Where is this Mrs. Campion? I should like to be acquainted with her.”

“You shall. We are slated to attend the dinner party at Lady Maxwell’s tonight. Eliza can’t wait for the event. I should be going. She does not like to be late.”

Caroline arrived early enough back at home to get ready in time with Eliza. The lady was hell bent on finding the elusive Mr. Parker. Trying to track him down was the same as trying to track Lady Worchester.

As they rode to arrive to dinner, Caroline decided to tell Eliza what she heard today. “Eliza, your Mr. Parker is on his way back to London. Isn’t that exciting?”

Eliza looked at her friend and demanded to know everything. “How far is this Hundsford? Perhaps, we should go ourselves.” Miss Bingley remembering the little time she spent at Hundsford relayed the dismal information about the condition of the town and its society.

Arriving early, Eliza looked at the society that was there. She spotted Lady Worchester as well as that horrid Lady Darling. Lady Rose was standing near Lord Maxwell. He was a rather good-looking man, although older. She wondered if the man was available. She was keeping all her options open. Lady Rose grunted when she saw Mrs. Campion heading her way. There was no way no leave without it being obvious.

“Lady Rose, it is so good to see you.” The lady though rather thought to herself, it was not good to see her, but stayed polite.

“Mrs. Campion and Miss Bingley, lovely to see you. May I present Lord Maxwell?” Maxwell gave them a polite bow but gave an air of indifference as if they were beneath him.

“Welcome, and please feel free to enjoy yourselves this evening.” Eliza was rather affronted at the man. She was well known to still be considered very beautiful for a widow. The money was an extra incentive. She had more invitations after a few outings in town than she had gotten before she was introduced into society.

Moving around the room, the ladies tried to connect with Lady Worchester but avoided Lady Darling like a plague. They didn’t want to make any connections back to Lady Jennings. Lady Darling watched the two peacocks strutting around the room. When Lord Maxwell had mentioned he would be hosting a dinner party, she had made the small request to have the invitation sent. She wanted to know what the lady was up to. She again requested Lady Rose to get involved with the inquiry.

Miss Bingley looked around the room. There were some former connections that she moved freely with Mrs. Campion to make proper introductions. Mrs. Campion however was still roving her eye around looking for her host. Overhearing the conversation in the powder room, the man was looking for a wife. She set out to find just how much the man was worth. 

Lady Rose found the ladies speaking with no one of importance. “Oh, thank goodness. Mrs. Campion and Miss Bingley. I’ve been looking all over for you.” Mrs. Campion was a little surprised. “Our host, Lord Maxwell, would love the honor of having you, Mrs. Campion, sit close at the table this evening.” Eliza did not have to fake her astonishment. “It would even be better if you know to sing or play. He is a great patron of the theater and it is his heart’s delight.” Her first delight turned into slight pain as she was neither good at singing nor playing. Thankfully, Miss Bingley could at least play well enough.

“I would be honored to sit next to the host.” She had to word it carefully. “Although, perhaps it would be alright if he was to honor Miss Bingley with such a wonderful request for her to play the piano forte.” 

Lady Rose went to speak with Lord Maxwell. His eyes glittered with amusement at his aunt. “Remember our bargain aunt, although I believe I am getting the short end of this deal.” He gave her a little laugh. His aunt had promised that his cooperation in this matter would move him up a rung in the society ladder. He had his sights on a grandeur prize.  
Sitting at dinner, the guests were astonished at the delights of the meal. Lord Maxwell gave Mrs. Campion an alluring smile. “So, tell me Mrs. Campion, what do you think of London now that you have returned?” Mrs. Campion gave him a sly smile.

“It’s all so very diverting. I’m afraid the late Mr. Campion near the end of his life, did not venture out too far but before then we travel to our hearts delight.”

“So, no children then to hold you home?” At first, Mrs. Campion thought that Lady Darling may have spoken about Lady Jennings remark at the dressmaker shop. Looking intently at Lord Maxwell, she realized the question was an honest one.

Fanning her lashes to make her more desirable, “no, I’m afraid not. Mr. Campion’s health was not the best.”

“Ah then, just as well. Traveling with children is,” he paused to formulate the right word, “difficult.”

“No children yourself Lord Maxwell then?” He gave her a sparkling smile which made her momentarily catch her breath.

“None, although I am not” he leaned close to her and whispered so only she would hear, “against practicing.” Eliza slightly blushed at his forwardness. Lady Rose gave Lady Darling a look. Her nephew was quite the rogue when he thought it would benefit him. Lord Maxwell leaned back over and spoke with his other guests but made sure he paid ample attention to Mrs. Campion. 

“Miss Bingley,” Lord Maxwell looked at Mrs. Campion’s friend. “I hear you play very well. I should like to hear you play.” Miss Bingley was only too happy to show off her talent. After her turn, he escorted her back to Mrs. Campion and sat between the ladies. “Nothing excites me more than the sound of piano and voice. I was telling Lord Jester the other day to be on the lookout for new talent. He assured me he would but wasn’t sure where to be finding talent worth having. I don’t suppose you lovely ladies have any suggestions. I had no such luck with my connections.” 

The bait taken; Eliza jumped in the conversation. “Oh, Miss Bingley was telling me about such a person you describe. The lady is to perform in Hundsford very soon.” He looked at Miss Bingley.

“Tell me more Miss Bingley.”

Miss Bingley got put off by Eliza. She knew very little detail about it, she got flustered. “Oh, she was just telling me that she herself was going to see the lady with her sister, Mrs. Hurst. Isn’t that correct Caroline?” Eliza’s tone implied that she should agree to whatever the lady was requiring her to do.

“Oh yes, my sister and I used to hear her when she was younger at the London theater. We were hoping to persuade her to return to London. The theater society could use such a talent as herself.”

“That is excellent news. When did you say this talent, show was?” Lord Maxwell was genuinely interested.

“I believe it is tomorrow Lord Maxwell.”

“Well, that is a problem. I believe I am slated to attend a dinner party at Lord Malcolm’s.” He reflected, hoping that Eliza would take the bait even more. “Although, I have no guest to join me, I could probably cancel that for the show.” Eliza had heard that Lord Malcolm was very connected to the Prince Regent.

“Lord Maxwell, why don’t I make a suggestion for you.”

“Yes, my lady?” bait taken; Lord Maxwell smiled proudly.

“How about Miss Bingley and her sister make the connection while I attend the dinner party with you.” She gave him a coy look. “It would be beneficial for us both.” Playing along with her, he agreed.

“That sounds delightful Mrs. Campion. Perhaps, you will excuse me while I attend some of the other guests. You will save a dance for me though?” By the end of the night, the lady was glued to him like honey.

The guests all departed; Lady Rose entered the parlor room to speak to Lord Maxwell. Anxious to hear how the plan went, she wasted no time.

“So, nephew. What news do you have for me?”

“Well, it appears that I have a dinner date for Lord Malcolm while my theater ambassador will be going to Hundsford. Mrs. Campion was all too happy to send her friend off to ensure her the availability as my dinner guest.” 

“Well Lady Darling will be happy to hear that. She is most anxious to introduce new talent into London society.” Lord Maxwell was curious to this intrigue. He gave his aunt a look. “Her friend Lady Jennings has a few ladies she is trying to bring into Jester’s theater. I just hope her plan doesn’t backfire.” Sending a quick note to Lady Darling to confirm the departing of Miss Bingley to Hundsford, the lady went to retire.  
Upon reading the note, Lady Darling did in fact have a concern. She was rather hoping Maxwell would take Miss Bingley. She knew that if Lord Maxwell had heard her sing, that he would move the cog to get her to London, which was her goal. She wrote a quick note, informing Miss McKinley to brace herself for the snippet and her lackluster claim on Lord Babington. She hoped she didn’t infer an attachment that Miss McKinley wouldn’t want. The girl was rather hard to pin down for suitors.


	30. The Family Ties

Ariel walked into the livery to get Buttercup along with the horses that Mr. Fout and Miss Heywood had ridden into town. 

Mr. Beecroft, the new livery owner, was in his office. He was an older man, prone to fits of anger and quite the loan shark. He hadn’t been in town too long, but what little she heard about the man she was not impressed.

“Miss McKinley,” he gave her a luscious look up and down, “how may I be of assistance?” Mr. Beecroft had exited his office as soon as he seen her walk up.

“Mr. Beecroft,” she ignored the way the man was looking at her, “I am looking for the additional horses from the manor that were ridden into town earlier. There should be five, but I only see three. Do you know where the others went?”

“Lord Babington and his friends have already collected their horses. I’m afraid I didn’t inquire as to where they were going. If you like, I could assist you in looking for them.” Mr. Beecroft eyes were still roving.

“Thank you, Mr. Beecroft. If I don’t find them at home, I shall come back directly. “

He gave her a polite bow while he kept his eyes on her. Ariel felt like she needed a bath. Ariel rode back to the manor but went directly to check on Mrs. Hamil.

Arriving in the house, she had greeted the children with their normal treat. They were getting spoiled. Airy sat next to Mrs. Hamil in her room. The lady looked very miserable. Gathering the stethoscope, she used to check on her horses, Airy listened to the baby. It was very quiet in the woman’s belly, but she still heard the baby’s heartbeat.

Nikki, her oldest daughter stood by, concern on her face. Her mother had tried to hide some of the labor pains from her. Leaving Mrs. Hamil to rest, Airy stood in the parlor room with Nikki.

“I believe Dr. Blythe will be coming to check on father. I plan on sending him here afterwards. I don’t think it will be long before the baby will come.”

“Isn’t it too early Miss McKinley?”

“It’s hard to tell Nikki. Sometimes, babies are further along than we know.” She gave the girl a light squeeze on her arm. “We just need to keep a close eye on her.”

Ariel decided to stop over at her mother’s garden. She walked through the grove in thought and nearly ran right into Lord Babington. Lord Babington was standing on the bridge overlooking the water.

“Lord Babington!” she said as she was startled. He turned towards her and smiled.

“Charles.”

“Charles?” she asked.

Replying playfully back to her, “Ah, now I believe you are getting used to being in the country.” She laughed. She wasn’t sure why he was there. He offered his arm, “May I ask you something Ariel?” The newly founded friendship was delicate. He led her over to the swing. “I believe we have a mutual acquaintance and I was wondering if you could possibly shed some light.” She was curious now. “My sister Augusta has been,” he wasn’t sure how to start the conversation, “well Lord Jester has been most attentive to her.”

“And you are wondering if he is truly the rogue that you hear about in London?” he flushed a little.

“Well, yes. My sister,” he paused, “my sister has been through a lot the last couple of years and I would not want her to get hurt.” She looked at the concern in his eyes. She smiled.

“Well, I will have to admit, I haven’t personally seen Jester in over a year. I believe the last time I saw him I was in London,” she reflected and paused regarding the memory, “when I um,” she took a deep breath. “I was there recovering the body of   
Jacko’s father.” She sighed. “He had been shot in London over by Honey Lane.” Babington waited. There seemed to be more to the story. Ariel realized he was waiting for her to continue. Deciding to put the information out there, she continued, “I had found Mr. Williams had been keeping the horse Stardust near there. I would have been there myself however my father had gotten sick which delayed my arrival.” Babington sucked in his breath. It was a dangerous area for anyone, let alone a woman.

“You were very lucky.” His concern came out rather quickly. Ariel rather took the defensive.

“I assure you Lord Babington I’m not stupid. I would not have been alone.” She about jumped off the swing when he lightly put his hand on her arm.

“Please forgive me. I misspoke.” She calmed down.

“Sorry, it is still a little sensitive for me especially with Mrs. Hamil’s current state.” Redirecting the conversation back to Jester, Ariel continued, “so you are wanting to know what exactly Charles?” His name rolled off her tongue rather easily. Both were on shaky grounds, but he wanted to build reciprocal confidence between them.

“There is a sensitive matter I need to disclose,” he looked at her uncertainly. He hadn’t even told his closest friends the whole story but felt that he had to in order to not only to ensure Augusta’s well-being but reciprocated the confidentiality. Ariel could tell he was hesitant about saying whatever it was.

“You see Ariel, there is a common misconception in London that I um,” it was a lot harder to say out loud than he thought. Biting the bullet, “That my sister is raising my bastard.” This was the last thing that she would have thought he would have said to her. He looked at her to see reaction to the information. She got still.

“So, the child is your sisters’ and you are worry about what Jester will think of it?” Charles thought, that plus a whole lot of other things he wanted to say but couldn’t find the courage.

“Well, I have to say Charles, I” Ariel was mulling over her choice of wording, “I wasn’t expecting that kind of information.” She looked over at the noise that was coming up the lane. Airy could see Jacko was walking up with the kids to go swimming. Realizing that their privacy was interrupted, she got up rather quickly followed by Lord Babington.

The kids on seeing Miss Airy started hollering at her. Jacko came up to them, looking between them. He had noticed Lord Babington watching her often. He was concerned for his friend. The kids were running and jumping into the lake.

“Lord Babington, Miss Airy.” He tipped his head. “The kids were driving me crazy. I figured it would be a good time for a swim.” Airy smiled at him.

“Yes, fresh air and exercise as Mr. Fout would say. Lord Babington and I were just heading back to the manor. I will see you tomorrow before I leave for the show ok?” She turned to Babington. “Ready?” He extended his arm. He didn’t see the concerned expression on Jacko’s face as they walked away.

They walked rather slow back to the manor. She was still thinking about Jester and Babington’s sister. 

“I understand your concern about your sister,” she began, “but I have known Jester, well his entire life. There was a short time when Annabelle, his aunt, was truly concerned about his behavior but I believe most of it was just the usual gossip that tends to happen in the London society. Things tend to get,” she stopped, “blown out of proportion.”

“So, if you had a sister, you would not worry about such things.”

“I didn’t say that exactly. It would be detrimental to your character if you didn’t have concern for such things.” She looked up at him. “However, knowing him as I do, I will say if Jester says he loves your sister, he will not hesitate to take the child as his own. What you don’t realize Charles is that we were raised a little different in the country even though we spent quite a good amount of time in London. We aren’t the kind of family to “she saw the confused look on his face. “What?” 

“Family?” he asked her.

Then it dawned on her. “You didn’t know? Jester is my cousin. His mother, Lady Sarah Jennings, was my aunt. My father was her brother.” Charles didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry, I just assumed Mr. Fout would have said something or Jester even.”

“No, I had no idea.” There was something in his voice.

Thinking about how she behaved and dressed, realized that perhaps the family would not want to associate with those connections. “Is that a problem?” There was a slight infliction on her voice, suddenly concerned about Jester’s own happiness.

“No, no.” She heard him hesitate. “I am just surprised as all.” They continued to the house. Upon entering, Ariel went upstairs immediately to check on her father. Lord Babington went to find Sidney and Crowe.

Walking down the hallway, he found them in the billiards room, playing a round. “Babington!” Crowe yelled at him when he was in the doorway. “I’ve got 5 pounds that I can beat Parker. Ready to take the bet?” Sidney looked at Babington and saw that he was in deep thought as he was looking around.

“The ladies are upstairs, doing whatever it is that they do. Mr. Fout has retired to his room for now.” Sidney could tell his friend was wanting to think something out loud. Crowe a little slower on the uptake realized there was something wrong with his friend.

“Oh, good God man. She didn’t turn your hand down too?” Crowe exclaimed.

“Quiet Crowe!” Sidney rebuked him. “Have a care.” Babington flushed. He didn’t realize that his behavior was that apparent. The game play paused. “What’s the matter Babington?”

He looked at his friends, realizing he would finally have to confess the history with Augusta in order to make the story complete.

“So, what’s the problem?” Sidney seemed a little lost. “Just means that if Jester does offer his hand, that you will probably have more inducement to spend time with Ariel.” Sidney was still trying to get used to the relax in formality. Crowe was being rather quiet in thought.

“Or is it Jester’s game?” They looked at him looking for his meaning. “Did he mean to have you here to test the water to see how his family would react,” he looked at them, “Or was he trying to set you up to deflect the attention off of him?”

“What do you mean Crowe?” Sidney took another drink. Crowe’s thought process wasn’t making any sense.

“Don’t you think society would more interested in Babbers’ marrying than his sister?” It made sense especially with the women in society. They would be inclined to wager their tongues about him getting married than his sister.

“They will eat her alive.” Sidney said out loud.

Babington however was thinking of something else. “Do you really think Jester arranged this on purpose?” As he said that, he started thinking about how everything had played out. Certainly, he would not have involved Mr. Williams. Or had Ariel been misled about Jester’s true nature? Babington went to get a drink. Maybe Jester was unaware of what Mr. Fout had alluded to about Mr. Williams behavior. The situation was getting confusing.

Ariel held her father’s hand. The town doctor had left for the night. He had instructed the staff to give the man the tonic he had left if he woke. She placed his hand on her cheek while small tears fell down her face. He did not look good at all.  
Regaining her composure, she went to her room to find Charlotte and Maria had already, with a maid’s help, had already been combing her closet for dresses.

“Oh,” Maria said, “I hope you don’t mind. Charlotte wasn’t sure when,”

Ariel laughed at her. “No, not at all. What did I miss?” Maria spent the next hour trying on the different gowns and the ladies spent time determining which flattered her figure. Having gone through most of the dresses, Maria had put some back when she carried out one last one.

“What about this one? Airy it’s beautiful. Why would this be so far back in the closet?” Ariel recognized the dress. It had belonged to her mother. How it ended up in her closet she wasn’t quite sure.

“Could you wear it tomorrow?” asked Charlotte.

“I know it is my mother’s, but I never remember a time when she wore it. It is very beautiful.” The dress, very formal, deep blue with a matching quarter jacket. Tied around the top of the hangar was a gold heart shaped locket. Confused as she didn’t remember the locket, she untied it and opened it.

Maria and Charlotte were looking over her shoulder. “Look there’s an inscription!” Maria was excited. “What does it say?”

“To My Wonderful Daughter Belongs My Heart”

“It’s beautiful Airy.” She was confused. Why would this be in her closet? Her father had kept her mother’s jewelry locked in a safe. “

“I don’t know. I would have to try it to see if it will fit.” She went around her dressing screen and loosely tried on the dress. Stepping out, the ladies gasped.

“Airy, you look” Charlotte started to say when Maria cut her off.

“Beautiful, stunning!” Ariel flushed. She hadn’t worn something this formal since the last time she was on the London stage.

Looking at the girls, she laughed. “Someone would have to do my hair!” The girls laughed but both volunteered for the task. The girls got ready for dinner. Ariel turned the locket over in her hand. She didn’t remember her mother ever wearing the locket but maybe she had when she attended society events without her in tow.


	31. The Long Shot

Dinner was announced and the men filtered into the dining room. Mr. Fout was the first one there. Well rested from his afternoon nap, he was back to his usual chipper self.

Crowe decided to see what the man knew about Jester. “So, Mr. Fout I have just found out an interesting connection between Miss McKinley and Lord Jester.” Mr. Fout was a little surprised.

“What would that be?”

“I had no idea he was her cousin. Lord Jennings is well known in London.”

“Yes, I am well aware of his notoriety.” He looked at them. “I was a stable master for Jester’s grandfather when Jester’s father had met his lady. I spent quite a number of years employed by the Jennings before I became stable master for Lady Denham.” He observed Crowe before glancing over to the other gentlemen. “Just what exactly are you wanting to know?” his tone had become dark. He wasn’t sure what information Lord Babington had told his friends. Some of it was supposed to be confidential. He didn’t want to betray the McKinley’s trust.

Charlotte and Maria came laughing down the stairs into the dining room. Charlotte had realized that they must have interrupted the conversation.

“Miss Lucas, Miss Heywood!” Sidney was glad to see them. The ladies smiled at them. Mr. Fout broke his attention from Mr. Crowe and placed it on the ladies.

“And where’s Miss McKinley?” Mr. Fout’s happy demeanor returned.

Charlotte glanced over at Babington while Maria answered, “She’s checking on her father. She said to go ahead and eat without her. She will get something later.” Babington was a little disappointed that she wasn’t going to join them for the last supper.

Ariel checked on her father again. The maid said that he hadn’t really moved since earlier. Deciding to distract her thoughts, she went to one of the smaller parlor rooms that contained a small piano. Her mother had used the room to tutor guests that would stay in the manor.

The room was not very large, but contained a large window facing the front of the house. The piano had been covered from lack of use. She removed the cover and had a servant light the candles. Candles all lit, she looked over the bookshelf to find sheet music. She normally played by memory but wanting to ensure her focus at the task at hand, she decided it would be better. She looked out the window before she decided to start playing.

Dinner over, Crowe reengaged Sidney in a game of billiards while Babington just watched. Mr. Fout went back to the usual parlor room where the ladies engaged him in a game of checkers.

Sitting by the window Babington just sat down and contemplated his day. He was vaguely aware of the conversation going on around him. It wasn’t until Sidney and Crowe had stopped to get a drink; did he hear the faint sound of the piano. 

Curious, he got up to get a drink himself when he no longer heard it. Sitting back down, it was back. He leaned closer to the window and the sound increased. Knowing that Ariel must be playing the piano, he excused himself telling them that he was going to check on Mr. Fout.

In the middle of their game, Sidney and Crowe continued without him. Walking slowly as he climbed up the stairs, he followed the sound of the music. Coming up to a room with a door cracked, he peaked his head into the doorway. There he stood for some time watching Ariel play. He watched her composure which seemed deflated compared to the other times he had seen her play. He was about ready to retreat back downstairs when she had stopped playing.

“Are you going to continue to stand there or come in Charles?” He didn’t realize she had heard him. He had tried to stay silent. As he entered, he realized that there was a mirror inconveniently place that had given away his position.

“’I didn’t want to intrude.”

“Or get caught?” she had tried to return to her playful mood. It was hard. This bout of her father’s sickness was starting to wear on her. She turned on her bench to face him. She looked somewhat tired, but she hadn’t been crying. “I think I’m about done with this madness. Time to try something else. Is Crowe still taking bets in the billiard room?”

“I believe so. He tends to get carried away when he is on a winning streak.”

“Even better. Shall we go join?” He offered his arm and they walked down the stairs. “I just need to speak with Mr. Fout and the ladies, I will be right there.”

“Babbers! Where have you been? Sidney has been trying to cheat.”

“I believe Ariel is coming to try her hand.” The ladies and Mr. Fout came in shortly. Mr. Fout and Maria sat near the windows to play a game of checkers.

“So, Ariel, ready to lose some money?” Ariel smiled politely at him.

“Crowe, it’s not very nice to gloat.” She gave Mr. Fout a little wink. “I’m afraid that I could at least one lesson. Afterall, I hear Charlotte had some tutelage the other night.”

“Very well. Sidney and I will be happy to school you.” Ariel turned her head to hide her smile as she went towards the bar to pour a drink. A maid walked in with a tray of light refreshments. The gentlemen didn’t know, but they were about to get hoodwinked.

The first lesson over. Ariel decided it was time to move on to the second phase. 

“So how about a man verses the ladies’ competition. We will even wager drinks instead of money Crowe? I think that would be more up your alley.”

“I do believe you are flirting with me miss.” Crowe was excited. Babington and Sidney were too eager to join in. It was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

“Mr. Fout, do you think you can handle the bartending duties? I need to steal Miss Lucas from you.” Maria started to say she wasn’t sure. “Oh, come on Maria. It will be fine. I’m sure Charlotte caught on quick.” Mr. Fout pulled the stool up behind the bar. The bar had a rather large ledge to sit the glasses. Down below, Mr. Fout pulled out a variety of liquor. There was one ornate bottle. She gave him a little wink.

“So how is this going to work?” Babington was intrigued.

“Simple just take turns for your team. After one team finally calls the shots, if you don’t get the ball in, you take a shot. Now you will need to pick out your poison with the bartender.” Each of the men chose a different selection but Ariel picked out the ornate bottle for the ladies.

“Alright then, ladies first.” Sidney was looking forward to this. Mr. Fout pulled out six shot glasses 

“Maria, your turn first.” Maria was a little shy, but she did as she was told. Crowe was next and managed to get a striped ball in.

“I do believe the game has gotten much more entertaining.” Crowe smiled at the ladies. Charlotte came up next and missed with Sidney after her who got his shot. Mr. Fout poured her drink from the ladies’ bottle. She made a little sour face. 

Ariel walked around the table to find one of the easier shots and made it in. She let out a sigh of relief. Around and around it went until, the men had easily sunk their shots. The ladies had taken more drinks but were holding their own. The men had taken a good number of shots themselves, but clearly more stable as they were used to drinking regularly.

Moving on to phase three, Airy up the ante. “So how about we change it up a bit? How about whichever player makes their shot, stays the player until they miss. For every shot made, the other team must take a drink, until whatever team wins?” She smiled coyly at them. The gentlemen looked at each other. It seemed rather straight forward and would be an easy win.

Crowe had racked up the balls. “Ladies?”

“Oh Crowe, house rules. Whoever wins the prior round has to start.” The men laughed thinking that they had the advantage. “However, you can’t use the same person that started the last time. You need to change it up a bit.”

“Fine, Babington.” Babington had been playing with Jester and they felt after the other night, he was probably much better at it. He smiled flirtatiously at Ariel. She smiled back and he momentarily got distracted. His first strike was not very good. Ariel chalked her cue stick and observed the table. She smiled over at Mr. Fout and then continued to sink all the balls plus her opponents. The gentlemen had to take quite a bit of shots.  
Crowe looked at her and slurred a little bit. “I believe you cheated Airy.” She smiled widely at him.

“Oh Crowe. I told you that it wasn’t polite to gloat. It’s not nice to call out a lady either.” They all laughed. Getting rather late the ladies and Mr. Fout retired to their rooms. The gentlemen stayed for one more round. Curious as to what they ladies had been drinking, Babington poured each of them a glass from the ornate bottle. Taking the shot, they swallowed it easy. The ladies had been shooting water while they were taking whiskey. Realizing that not only did Airy play very well, she had misled them about the drinks. They all laughed as they climbed the stairs to their individual rooms.


	32. Things to Ponder

Morning came early for Ariel. She rode Buttercup out to Jacko’s to check on his mother. She would be in town late and wouldn’t make it back to check on the lady tonight. Jacko greeted Airy as soon as her horse was in view. Walking in, the extra staff were working diligently around the house already. Ariel made a mental note to give the ladies a bonus on their next pay.

Mrs. Hamil was curled underneath the blanket. When her door opened, she slightly awakened to see Miss McKinley coming in.

“Hello dear,” she said sleepily.

“I won’t be long. How do you feel?”

“Very tired miss.”

“I hope that Dr. Blythe will arrive today. I will send him to check on you as soon as possible. For now, though, I am going to listen to the baby.” Using the stethoscope, the baby heartbeat still beating away. The baby even did a little stretch in his mother’s belly. Airy laughed. “Everything still seems to be good. Jacko will be home all day today. I want you to rest Mrs. Hamil. Everything is well at hand.” She gave the lady a squeeze on her hand.

She went outside with Jacko. “Jacko. I really want you to stay at home today. There is no reason to come up. The other stable hands can get the coaches ready. Father is still in bed not well. I will have the staff bring Dr. Blythe over when he arrives, which I hope is today.” Jacko looked at his friend. Her eyes betrayed her concern.

“I should be with you. At the very least with your father.”

“No, Jacko. Your mother is more important. The talent show is today. Mr. Fout can escort me. You can do nothing for Mr. McKinley now.” She turned her head as she chocked back her tears. Jacko pulled Miss McKinley and held her until she composed herself.

“I worry about you Miss Airy.”

“I know you do Jacko.” She sighed. “we have been through worse and we shall both get through this storm together.”

“Will the gentlemen leave tomorrow?” Ariel had tried not to think about it. She had enjoyed herself last night even if things upstairs were tearing her apart.

“I believe so.” She put on a good smile. Jacko though didn’t buy it.

“Miss Airy,” he began to counsel her, “you know those kinds of men.” She laughed at him at his brotherly advice.

“Jacko, I am not about to be led into believing any false attachments.” She got serious. “I learnt my lesson on the last one.”

“Now, I’ve got to get back. I’ve got a busy day and I better eat something more substantial than I did last night.” Jacko bowed and went back into the house. Not ready to head back just yet, she walked Buttercup to the garden. She sat on the swing and moved gently in the breeze. It was still a tad cool, she reached into her coat for gloves when she touched the post she received yesterday and had forgotten.

She turned it over and looked at the seal, Lady Darling’s seal. She knew who she was. Her mother had pointed the lady out several times over the years they had gone into London. It wasn’t until after her mother’s death that they lady really started to communicate with her more personally. As she was a good friend of Lady Annabelle, Ariel had taken the time to get to know the lady.  
Wondering what the lady had written, she opened the letter.

Darling,

I hope this letter finds you and your father in good health. Annabelle tells me that, if this letter arrives promptly, Hundsford should be ready for its Talent Show. I was delighted to hear that you will be singing a few songs. Let me tell you that your mother would be so proud of you. Singing was her favorite hobby, only second to her love and devotion to you and your father.  
Society in London is preparation of full season. Lord Jester has been diligently working on his new plays and concerts. I wish you would reconsider your decision not to join me, but I know as an only child you have a lot of responsibility at home. If there ever comes a time you change your mind, you know all you need to do is send word.

Now enough of that.

I write to tell you of an impending unfortunate situation that is heading your way. I’m afraid that Lady Jennings and myself met the most unpleasant Mrs. Campion with Miss Bingley in tow at the dressmaker. I will not bore you with Mrs. Campion’s unfavorable description of Lord Babington, as I imagine that you have discovered his true nature in the short time, he has been a guest at McKinley Manor. I do however want to caution you about Miss Caroline Bingley. I’m sure Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Charles Bingley has told you all about the lady’s rude behavior towards them before they had gotten married to their respective husbands. My warning comes to you as the lady has designs on Lord Babington and is not above cutting anyone to ensure no one else treads on her territory. Please forgive me if I insinuate any attachment if there is none as it comes from a deep concern for your health and happiness.

Please send word about your success at your show.  
With love and friendship,

Lady Darling

Ariel was surprised on the contents of the letter. She read it again. For some reason, the lady thought that she would form an attachment to Lord Babington in such a short time. Ariel sat back and thought about things.


	33. The Doctor Arrives

The coach rolled into town rather early. Sir Lucas looked outside the lodge. Curious as the arrival so early, he stepped out as the occupants were disembarking. Recognizing the passengers, he happily greeted them.

“Mr. Hurst, Mrs. Hurst, and Miss Bingley! What a wonderful surprise.” The two ladies and gentleman were rather disgruntled as they walked up.

“Sir Lucas,” Mr. Hurst stuttered out, still a little tipsy from the liquor he consumed on the ride there. “I certainly hope you can find us rooms in your lodge for the night.”

“Well, you are all in luck. If you had been here a few days ago, it would have been a completely different story. What could possibly bring you Hundsford?”

“Sir Lucas,” Caroline gave him a false tone, “we are here for the Talent show of course. I have been sent by my very good friend to see if there is any talent that we could persuade to return to London for the season.”

“Splendid! Splendid! I am sure there is bound to be a few acts that the London society would love to have.” Caroline thought highly doubtful, but she gave him another smile. “Here, here. Come in out of this chill.” Sir Lucas rang a bell and a man servant arrived. “Show these fine people to their rooms and obtain their luggage from the coach.” The man servant bowed and did what he was instructed.

Caroline spoke to her sister. “Come Louisa. Let us get some rest before lunch.” Mr. Hurst followed the ladies upstairs.

On the other side of town, a far different coach drove up the lane to McKinley Manor. Dr. Blythe and his wife Anne arrived as soon as their coach was able to get there. They had received Ariel’s post a day late due to them being out of town. 

They just hoped they had arrived before it was too late.

Mr. Fout greeted them when they entered. They all went directly to Mr. McKinley’s room. Mr. McKinley was awake but in very poor health while Dr. Blythe conducted his physical. Telling the man, he needed to rest, they went downstairs.

“Mr. Fout, how long has he been like that?” Dr. Blythe asked him.

“It has been a couple of days. I believe this is the most awake I’ve seen him though.”

“Has he had anything to eat?”

“No, I believe the town doctor told the servants to just give him water and his tonic.”

Dr. Blythe shook his head. “I believe we should have them try a little bit of broth today. He will need the protein.”

Anne looked at Mr. Fout. “Where is Miss Airy?”

“She went to check on Mrs. Hamil. I’m not sure if you knew, but the lady is expecting and Airy believes it will rather sooner than later. She hopes that you will check on her as well while you are here.”

“Anne and I would love to see Mrs. Hamil.” Lord Babington walked in and was surprised to see them.

“Lord Babington!” Anne looked at the young man. “What are you doing here?”

“Mrs. Blythe, Dr. Blythe. I am a guest of Mr. McKinley’s along with my friends, Mr. Sidney Parker and Mr. Crowe. We are here for the talent show.”

“Well, I guess Anne and I didn’t get the notice. We had no idea Hundsford was bringing in entertainment.” Dr. Blythe laughed.

Mr. Fout looked at them. “Miss McKinley is set to sing two songs. I’m not sure how Mr. Howard was finally able to persuade her, but I’m sure the show is better for it.”

“I would have to agree. We had the pleasure of hearing her at practice when we first arrived. Just where is Miss McKinley, Mr. Fout?” Lord Babington added into the conversation.

“As I was just discussing with Dr. Blythe, she went this morning to check on Mrs. Hamil.”

“Which is probably where we should be going. I think we should take the coach in case we need to move her. You never know what will happen when the labor starts.” Dr. Blythe and Anne stood up.

“I will go with you to show you the way.” Mr. Fout replied.

“Mr. Fout, I need to speak with Jacko about this afternoon, I can show them the way if you would like.

“I appreciate that Lord Babington. I think I will get with the staff about the doctor’s orders and sit with Mr. McKinley.” The coach rolled through a path on the far side of the pastures that led directly to Jacko’s. Babington didn’t realize such a path existed. One of the stable hands had shown them the way as they were working in the stables.

As the coach pulled to the house, the children came bounding out. The older ones immediately recognized the doctor and his wife. One of them ran into the house to tell Jacko. As they got out of the coach, Jacko came out to greet them.

“Good morning Jacko!” Dr. Blythe and Anne greeted him. They had seen him of course last year when he had come to London after his father had passed.

“Dr. Blythe and Mrs. Anne!” His playful expression fell when he saw Lord Babington exit the coach. “Lord Babington.” He was polite but Anne had picked up on his tone.

“I hear Miss Airy is here checking on your mother.” Anne spoke to Jacko.

“She was. She left a short while ago, walking back to the manor. If she wasn’t back when you got there, she must have stopped at the garden.” Jacko led the doctor and his wife to his mother’s room then headed back downstairs. He was surprised when Lord Babington was still there waiting for him.

“Lord Babington, how can I help you?”

“I would like to talk to you about the luggage this afternoon. I believe that lodging has been procured at Lucas Lodge tonight since the coaches will be leaving early, I want to ensure the luggage is brought back there tonight when we leave for the show.”

“Yes, sir. I would be more than happy to assist you in this manner.” Babington caught a little bit of the tone difference.

“Have I offended you somehow?”

“What makes you think that?”

“Perhaps the tone in your voice. I hadn’t realized I have done anything to-.” Babington was a little confused about Jacko’s attitude.

“Not at all sir. I believe the McKinley’s are just ready to return their normal routine.” Babington studied the young man.

“Ah,” Babington finally getting the drift, “you are ready for me to leave is that it?” Jacko got flushed. He was treading dangerous ground offending Mr. McKinley’s guest, but he wanted to ensure Ariel wasn’t going to get hurt. It would be a price worth paid if he ensured the man would leave his friend alone.

“I’m sure you can understand my concern.” Babington appraised the man. He did seem rather close to Ariel. Perhaps there was something there that he was unaware of.

“It is commendable that you care so much but I rather think perhaps a bit excessive. I can assure you that my friends and I have nothing but respect for the McKinley’s.” Jacko gave a stern look but did not drop his gaze. Babington dropped the subject. “Well, then until later.” Jacko gave him a bow and Babington walked towards the garden to see if Ariel was still there.


	34. Cross Exam of Jacko's Flashback

Dr. Blythe went back and checked on his patient. The girl had finally calmed down and when she was awake, listened without panicking like she did the first time she had awoken. Jacko was sitting next to the bed humming.

“How is our patient Jacko?”

“I believe she is still sleeping.”

“Good. Now, I need you to tell me exactly what you saw so I can ensure the proper care for my patient.” Jacko looked at the young girl. Jacko spoke quietly and slowly to the doctor, while Anne took some notes.

“And when you ran into the barn, what do you remember seeing?” Jacko looked quickly at her. Afraid that he would say too much. “Jacko, for her to heal, she will need to know sooner or later what all she had to endure. I realize this is hard, and there are still many hard times ahead, not just for her but you as well.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean, you both have went through a very traumatic experience. You when Mr. Williams slung the shovel and connected with your head. Amazingly, other than the scar along the side of your face, you appear that you don’t have any other sustaining physical injuries. I’m sure though when you close your eyes, the events come to mind.” Jacko looked at Airy. “Do you dream about them?” Jacko nodded yes.

“I believe over time, those will fade. A few will always remain vividly sharp in your mind.” Tears ran down the boy’s face, but it was the only display of emotion that betrayed him.

Taking a deep breath, Jacko told his story. “I was bringing oats to the horses. I heard a commotion in the back. At first, I thought a dog had gotten in the barn. We had one a few times before when one of the owners came to look at horses. When I rounded the corner, Stardust had been loosely tied in the walkway. A man was trying to put a saddle on it. Realizing that the man was trying to steal the horse, I ran at him.” He paused.

“He was much bigger than me. He pushed me into a stall and punched me. I fell. He kicked me. The horse danced around. Miss Airy” he gulped a big breath, “Miss Airy came in as the man had grabbed the whip. She yelled at him and tried to wrestle it from him. He pushed her down and started,” he took a moment to calm himself. “He raised the whip and started hitting her with it.”

“She tried to fight back. The horse’s lead let loose and got wild. It stepped on her. It started to kick wildly. The man took the whip to the horse and grabbed the lead. I got up and headed towards him. He picked up the shovel and swung. It hit the side of my face. I could feel the blood trickle down. The man went back to the horse. Somehow, the horse also had sustained an injury as blood trickled down his hind leg. I left her there.” Jacko swallowed back the emotions. 

“I ran and got my father who I knew was nearby. We ran back to the barn. There was more commotion from the horses. When we got there,” Jacko again had to stop, the emotion was too strong. “He sat on top of her, he was punching her and trying to chock her. She was still trying to fight back. The man started to try to tear her clothes.”

“My father yelled at the man and for help. The man jumped up, grabbed the horse and left through the other side of the stable. There was a lantern near the exit. The man threw it on the hay that was stacked there. The barn caught fire. My father yelled at me to get the horses. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped her up and carried her out.

“The other workers ran in to help. We tried to put the fire out, but it got away from us too fast. We could only get out most of the horses. The ones closest to the hay pile where killed. One of the men got caught when a timber fell on him. Then my father hollered at the stable hand to hitch a cart and then we came directly here.”

The boy was still lightly crying but now he was visibly shaken from the memories. Anne put her arm around him. “You were very brave Jacko. If you hadn’t been there, it could have been much, much worse.”

“You did exactly what you could have done. If you hadn’t gone for help, Mr. Williams could have very well,” Dr. Blythe paused, “he could have assaulted her far worse if you hadn’t been there and she would have been truly lost or even killed. “  
Anne looked at Jacko. “Jacko, I will stay with Miss Airy. Go downstairs, get something to eat and attend to your needs.” Anne took the girls hand. Jacko bowed and did as he was bided. After he left, she looked between the girl and her husband. “At least they had gotten there when they did. A few minutes later, “she left the rest unspoken.


	35. Mr. Williams Starts Planning

Jester stayed around the hotel the next morning. He wanted to ensure he was there when Lady Babington, Jackson and his aunt arrived. He did venture back to the jewelry shop to pick up his expedited items and tucked them safely in his coat pocket. On the way back, Mr. Stringer and Mr. Robinson had stopped him.

“Sir, I just want to let you know on a little bit of progress we have made. We have started hiring some of the stage crew. Mr. Parker had spoken to Lady Denham about a piano so that Mr. Howard will have something to use for any auditions.” 

James spoke energetically to him. “It should arrive here later today.”

“I’ve also had my sister reach out to her friends in London about possibly orchestra work as well, Lord Jester.” Fred piped in.

“Excellent news. Mr. Howard will be grateful for all that you are getting done. Now, once we finish figuring out what we are going to perform, things will start coming together!” He tipped his hat to them and went back into the Crown Hotel.

“Mr. Norton! Any news on the coaches?” he was anxious for Augusta to arrive.

“One of the express postal workers came across a coach that should be here shortly. Perhaps, it is the one you are waiting for.” Determined to be prompt, Jester sat at table near a window and ordered a drink.

Mr. Williams walked through the back alleys. He spent most of the day walking through the streets to memorize the routes. Once he found the quickest one, he jotted some notes down. As he walked back, he saw a young boy hanging an employment poster. His eyes lit up when he realized it gave him a great opportunity. He sought out Mr. Stringer and Mr. Robinson immediately.

Mr. Stringer was discussing the latest changes to the buildings with Mr. Parker. Mr. Parker satisfied with the outcome, departed back to Trafalgar House. Mr. Williams who had stood by noticed Mr. Parker leaving and stepped over directly.

“Excuse me, Mr. Stringer?” James turned towards the man. He looked rather groomed although his facial hair could use some attendance.

“Yes, can I help you?”

“I saw a flyer for theater help, and I believe I can be of some assistance. Is there a time I can speak with you about employment?’ The man looked rather well built and used to labor. James gave a momentarily glance and decided that they could use someone that wasn’t so weak.

“Yes, you can meet myself and Mr. Robinson at the Crown at 6 if you would like.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir!” Mr. Williams sounded very happy about the prospect. Internally, he was groaning for having to act this way. He smiled though when he thought of the benefits would result in the appointment. Having some time to kill, Mr. Williams decided to go sea bathing.

The coach finally rolled in rather later than Jester had anticipated. He went out immediately. Stepping out of the coach, the driver lent his hand to Lady Jennings. Realizing it was the correct coach, Jester stepped up to help Jackson out, then Lady Babington. Jackson leaped from the coach into Lord Jester’s embrace. Lady Babington and Lady Jennings laughed at the boy. Jester let the driver know that he should drive to Trafalgar House to deliver the trunks.

“Ladies,” and then looking at Jackson, “and sir, welcome to Sanditon! I’ve planned for you all to stay with the Parkers. Come, let me escort you there.” Lady Jester offered his arms to both ladies. Luckily, they didn’t have far to walk. Jackson was a little rowdy from being pent up. Hodges let them into the house and led them to the parlor room.

“Mrs. Parker! I bring you the delights of my life. May I introduce you to Lady Babington, her nephew Jackson and my aunt, Lady Jennings.” Mary bowed to all of them.

“Welcome to Sanditon!” her kids came running into the parlor room when they heard voices. “Please forgive my children.” Giving them a stern look, she introduced them. “Lady Babington, if you would like, the children can take Jackson into the nursery to play.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Parker, that would be a relief. He’s got a lot of energy to wear out before long.” The nursemaid took Jackson and had the other children follow her.

“Is this your first time to Sanditon?” Lady Jennings watched the interaction between Mrs. Parker and Augusta. The woman was very friendly and pleasant. She immediately took a liking to her. Tom came bounding in.

“Ah! So, many apologies for my tardiness.” He looked at Lord Jester, “Lord Jester, are these our guests?”

“Yes, let me introduce you to Lady Babington and Lady Jennings, my aunt. I’m afraid Jackson has been stolen away to the nursery.”

“Yes, well children are delightful.” Lady Jennings observed Mr. Parker’s enthusiasm. “Perhaps, you would like some tea and refreshments?” The ladies nodded yes. They conversed freely and didn’t have any awkwardness between them. 

Breaking to refresh themselves for dinner, Jester ensured Lady Babington and Lady Jennings were well situated before heading downstairs to speak with Mr. Parker.

Miss Denham and Miss Brereton took a late afternoon stroll. The weather was excellent for walking. Clara spoke with Esther about the ball.

“I’m so looking forward to the ball. Aren’t you?” Clara asked her impatiently.

“I suppose.” Esther tried to sound rather bored at the thought. She wondered what Mr. Crowe’s reaction was when he got his letter. She let out a little laugh.

“Is something funny Miss Denham?”

” I was just thinking about some post I recently received.”

“Anything you care to share? You know when Edward and I are married, we shall be sisters.” Esther wasn’t ready to just fully divulge everything to Clara.

“Nothing in particular. It was a letter about racehorses. Apparently, Edwards’ friends had quite the experience in Hundsford.”

“I’m glad to hear they are having a good time. Is there any mention of Miss McKinley?”

“No, should there be?”

“Well, not really. I was just hoping that perhaps she would return for the ball herself. I still need to speak with her about that song.”

“Why don’t you just write her?”

“I’m afraid I just been too busy. Perhaps, I will try before bedtime.” Esther rather doubted it. Edward and her late-night behavior were already circulating in the house. It’s a wonder her aunt hadn’t already heard herself.

Esther fell silent walking next to Clara. They didn’t see the man who was watching them from afar.

Wrapping up his sea bathing, Mr. Williams dried off and got dressed. He wanted to make sure he arrived in plenty of time. As he walked through town, he observed two ladies heading towards the beach for a walk. One looked very familiar. He tried to remember where he had seen her before. He ducked into an alley to conceal himself until he could remember.

Mr. Williams went upstairs and changed his clothes to dress to impress Mr. Stringer and Mr. Robinson. From the conversations he had gathered around him, it wouldn’t take much. They really didn’t do very good background checks. He laughed. Amateurs. He was disappointed there wasn’t much in the way of gambling around town, except for some prize fighting that was conducted in the lesser part of town. He found a few women down there that would take care of his needs as well.

Sitting downstairs early, he waited for the gentlemen to show up. Mr. Stringer and Mr. Robinson showed up just slightly after 6. Mr. Williams was displeased that they couldn’t meet their appointment time. James gesture over to Mr. Williams to join them.

“Mr. Stringer, Mr. Robinson, pleasure to meet you. My name is William Thorne, my friends just call me Williams though.” He shook their hands and they gestured for him to sit down.

“So, Mr. Williams, you care to work for us in the theater?” Mr. Williams smiled sweetly to Mr. Robinson.

“Oh, I believe I have a great many talents that you will find useful. I have worked several plays and concert venues in London. I am an experience laborer and have built props for set designs. I have painted props. I have run the rigging.” He continued his experience so much that they appeared amazed on how detailed he was. Satisfied that he would make an excellent worker and assistant to Mr. Howard, they offered him the position immediately.

He was shocked that it done so easy. “I will give you a key to the building. We will have a few items that will be delivered over the next day or so. In fact, we should head over there now, the piano from Lady Denham’s house was supposed to be delivered.” They tipped the bartender and walked over to the theater. They showed him around while the wagon came around to deliver the piano. Between the three of them, they were able to move the piano rather easy.

Speaking to the hands from Lady Denham’s, Williams listened to the conversation. “Thank Lady Denham for us.”

“You should rather thank Miss Esther Denham. She was all too glad to get it out of the house.” The gentlemen did not see the look of surprise that flashed on Williams’ face. Taking the key after they closed, they bid Williams a good night. Walking back to the hotel, Williams had a gleeful expression on his face. He wasn’t sure who that lady was when she had walked by but as soon as the workers mentioned her name, the connection was made. The lady from the ball several months ago now. He wondered if the man who had the nerve to hit him with the cane was around. He looked forward to finding out.


	36. McKinley Manor

Still sitting on the swing, Ariel was losing track of her time rather fast. Her eyes closed, even though it was a little cool, she let the swing sway back and forth while she thought about things. Lady Darling’s letter made her think of things she knew she shouldn’t. It would be futile to have any attachment now. The men were leaving, she would go back to taking care of her father, however long that may continue. He would go back to his life in London and back to gentlemen pursuits. She would be stupid to think otherwise.

Once her father passed, she knew she would have to find some sort of employment. Jester of course was always an open invitation for the theater. She didn’t want to lean on him as a crutch. Perhaps in a short term, she would have to rely on him until she landed on her feet. However, knowing that it would lead her back to London, she would have to return to the world of society and all that it entails. She wasn’t sure she was ready to give up the freedoms that she enjoyed living at home. She had plenty of experiences with horses and such, she shouldn’t have trouble there either although not many places would easily accept a woman in the stables, even one that comes from an entire generation of horse breeding. Lady Darling, of course, would love for her to visit and introduce her into society. Again though, back to society and all those things that go with it. She wasn’t sure she could keep her tongue in cheek with some of those ladies.

She heard someone walking over the bridge and quickly opened her eyes. Her favorite spot was again being intruded.

“Ah, Ariel! There you are.” Walking towards her again was Charles. She realized that she may have been too flirtatious last night when they were all playing billiards. It would be their last night in the house, so she figured it would be safe.

“Charles. Out getting lost again?”

“Indeed I am. I figured I should take one last stroll to appreciate the country, as you would say.”

“I’d figured you all would still be in bed. You all made quite a lot of noise trying to climb up the stairs.”

“I’m glad you brought that up.” He smiled openly at her and she smiled back. “You know it wasn’t very fair of you all to drink water while we were drinking whiskey.”

“To be fair, Babington,” he could tell she was teasing, “I never directly said what kind of drinks that the bartender was to serve. You all just assumed that it was supposed to be alcohol.”

“Fair point.” She smiled.

“I thought you would like to know that Dr. Blythe and his wife have arrived. They are heading back to the manor now. They just got done checking on Mrs. Hamil.” Ariel jumped up. She was anxious to get back to the manor to speak with them. Charles offered his arm and walked with her back to the house.

Mr. McKinley decided he was tired of being in bed. He asked Mr. Fout to assist him to a chair by the window. He still felt poorly.

“Where is Ariel, Mr. Fout?”

“She has gone to check on Mrs. Hamil. The baby’s time draws near.”

“Have our guests been behaving themselves?”

“Yes, remarkable so. They are slated to stay at Lucas Lodge tonight. There are departing early tomorrow. Miss Lucas apparently will be joining Miss Heywood to Sanditon.”

“Seems like everyone is going to Sanditon. Tell me, how’s my daughter been the last few days.”

“Very well, I believe her spark that she had lost has resurfaced. I’m afraid though it might fizzle out when all gets quiet. Having company has lifted her spirits.” Mr. McKinley had a short coughing fit. 

“I was worried, Mr. Fout. I will not lie. Lady Darling insisted that contrary to any reports that I may have ever heard that they were fine upstanding gentlemen. Don’t get me wrong, I am glad she has taken interest in Ariel. God knows she is going to need it sooner or later. I just don’t know about their interference when it comes matters of the heart. I don’t believe they comprehend how broken she got. I would hate for her,” he looked at the window and saw Lord Babington escorting his daughter into the house, “to have a futile attachment. Her heart just won’t let her take it. It will probably kill her.”

Ariel went quickly up the stairs to her father’s room. She was pleasantly surprised when she found him by the window. “Father!” she gave him a hug.

“I’ll go check on some things downstairs.” Mr. Fout left the room.

Mr. McKinley coughed again. “Should you be out of bed?”

“I believe that the doctor would agree to it. I haven’t gone far.”

“Then you are feeling better?” he could hear the concern in her voice.

Not wanting to alarm her, “Yes, much better. I am sorry though I don’t think I will make the Talent show to which I am greatly distressed. I had looked so much to it.”

“Perhaps it would be better for me to stay- “

“Absolutely not.”

“But father.”

“You signed a contract. You must hold up your side of it. Besides, you have done so much work to get ready. You don’t want to waste it.”

“I would rather stay with you. Who cares about the contract?”

He had to get stern with her. “Ariel.” He paused and remembered not to be so overbearing. “Ariel, you know very well that it is more important than ever. Any source of income you can set aside,” he trailed off.

“Yes, father I know.” Her father looked like he was getting rather tired again. A knock on the door, and Dr. Blythe and Mrs. Blythe walked in. “Good timing.” Airy gave them both a hug. “I think he looks like he should be back in bed.” Dr. Blythe asked him some questions, and then agreed that he should return to bed for a bit. If he felt better later, then, he could return to the chair. Convinced to return to bed for rest, they journeyed back downstairs.

Mr. Mullins came by the stairs. “Ma’am. Lunch is ready.” They continued to the dining room.


	37. Miss Bingley Stakes Her Territory

In town, Mr. Crowe and Mr. Parker, along with Miss Heywood and Miss Lucas had ventured back to Lucas Lodge.

The ladies wanted to ensure they were packed as tomorrow they would be leaving early. Mr. Crowe and Mr. Parker were back in the bar. Sitting at a table they discussed their return to Sanditon.

“So, Crowe, you sure you are ready for your pursuit of Miss Denham?”

“I believe I’ve had a pretty relaxing time this week. I am fully charged to face her. I’m sure Miss Denham will not make it easy. Her letter was short, but I take great heart to it.”

Parker looked at him, “Oh Crowe you are lost.” They spent time drinking the rest of their bottle before they were to head back to the manor.

Coming downstairs a short while later, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst were heading into the dining room when Maria and Charlotte came down the stairs rather fast and startled them. It took a minute, but Maria recognized them. “Mr. and Mrs. Hurst?” Louisa walked over. Her husband was determined to continue without her. Caroline came down not too long after. “Miss Bingley?”

Sir Lucas, who was always walking around, seen them show up downstairs and immediately returned to the party. “Oh, splendid. You remember my youngest daughter, Miss Maria Lucas?” They did not but Caroline played it well.

“Of course, who could forget such a lovely face? Who might this other young lady be?”

Sir Lucas was all too happy to do the introductions, “Miss Charlotte Heywood, my wife’s cousin from Willingden. She is here to help with the talent show.” Caroline gave her a haughty look. Charlotte was wearing her riding breeches.

“Why dear are you dressed as such? Has society changed this much in Hundsford since we were here?” Caroline snide it to her. Louisa laughed. Charlotte got flushed.

“Well ma’am I just came from McKinley Manor.” Sidney and Crowe approached them. Sir Lucas was excited to see them.

“Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe! Are you leaving?” Sidney looked at Caroline. She looked vaguely familiar, but he was trying to remember who she was.

“Mr. Sidney Parker?” She looked at him appraisingly. No wonder why Eliza was after him. Sidney felt her roving him over.

“Yes?”

“Ah, my good friend Eliza Campion was just speaking about you the other day. She wondered where you went.”

“Yes well, Miss Heywood, are you ready for me to escort you back to the manor?” There was something about the lady he just couldn’t connect. Caroline pressed her luck.

“And where is the good Lord Babington? He certainly must be near if you are here. I should like to speak with him.” He gave her a curious look.

“I’m afraid my friend is rather detained with business. Perhaps, I can let him know you are looking for him, Miss?”

Caroline made sure her posture was perfect and her tone matter of fact, “Miss Caroline Bingley. I’m sure he has spoken about me and would be excited to see me. Perhaps, we can go with you. I should love to see him.” Sidney groaned. That’s her. Now he started to remember. Charlotte was observing the conversation between the pair. She picked up on Sidney’s tone, but she never encountered anyone like Caroline. Luckily Crowe was able to interject into the conversation.

“Miss Bingley, our hosts are getting ready to leave for the Talent Show. Perhaps, they could see you after the show.”

“Oh no, that is too long. I believe my sister and I have tickets for the show. Perhaps, we can join him in the theater.

Sidney took the opening, “I shall let him know when I see him. Until later, good day.” He offered her his arm. Caroline gave the young lady a little glare behind her back as they walked away. She wasn’t going to take any chances.

“Sir Lucas,” she said hastily. “I need to speak with the theater manager expressly.” Sir Lucas, always to please high-born society, sent a lad to fetch the man. Louisa and Caroline joined Mr. Hurst until Mr. Howard came.

Upset that he was being told it was of utmost importance to stop what he was doing, Mr. Howard walked fast to the Lodge. Upon entering, Sir Lucas walked him over to Carolina, Louisa and her husband. He was a little gruff to Sir Lucas but coming up on Miss Bingley, he softened like butter. The lady was beautiful and apparently not married.

“Miss Bingley, here is Mr. Howard, the theater manager. Mr. Howard, this is Miss Bingley, her sister Mrs. Hurst and her husband Mr. Hurst.”

Caroline stood so her figure would flatter his attention. “Mr. Howard,” she talked sweetly, “I’m so sorry to have pulled you away from your responsibilities, but I need your assistance for this evening.”

“How can I assist you Miss Bingley?”

“Well, my sister and I are attending the show but I’m afraid that we forgot our tickets in London.” She lowered her eyes to fan out her eyelashes.

“Not to worry Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst. I shall even put you in the private box with some of the other” he slightly paused to emphasize “polished society. Just ask for me when you arrive.” He took her hand and gave her a slight kiss while he deeply bowed. Satisfied with the result, she sat back down and ate her lunch with Louisa and her husband.

Sidney walked with Charlotte rather fast. “Sidney, do you think you can slow down just a tad?”

“Forgive me. I was not thinking.”

“Who was that person? Do you know her?”

“Yes, rather Lord Babington does. The lady tends to follow him around London’s society. I’m not sure why she is here, and I want to make sure he is aware that she is.”

“But certainly, if he knows her, he will want to see her?” They were close enough to the livery that he stopped and looked at her. Certainly, could she have not seen Babington’s attention to her friend?

“I believe Miss Heywood you are quite mistaken. I believe it might grieve him exceedingly.”

“Why would it grieve him Mr. Parker?” Charlotte indeed had been not paying attention. He could tell by the genuine tone of concern. Sidney wasn’t sure if Babington had time to speak with Miss McKinley this morning, so he wasn’t sure what to speak of.

“I believe Lord Babington is dealing with a very delicate matter that could get convoluted with Miss Bingley’s presence. Miss Bingley as you probably heard for yourself can be very condescending to others.

Charlotte looked at him. “Is that what you call it?” Mr. Crowe spoke to Mr. Beecroft to have the horses ready quickly. Maria looked at Charlotte trying to figure out what was going on.


	38. A Warning about Miss Bingley

Lunch at McKinley Manor went rather quickly. Ariel couldn’t eat much as she was getting a little nervous about the show.

Anne looked at her, “Miss McKinley are you well?” Ariel didn’t realize they had all been paying attention to her playing around with her lunch.

“Oh! I am fine, I am just thinking about the show.”

“Stage fright Miss McKinley?” Dr. Blythe looked at her. She laughed a little. It had been a long time since she sang in front of such a large audience. Perhaps it was just a tad.

“Well, it has been a number of years since the last time.”

“What about recently Miss McKinley? Certainly, you didn’t have any problem there.” Babington looked at her. She wasn’t sure if he was referring to her previous comment about Charlotte or something else and she kind of flushed.

“Lord Babington, it tends to be quite different between a small party and a rather large audience.”

“Oh, but the principles should be the same, should it not?” He gave her a knowing smile. Yes, he was teasing her about that comment, which caused a slighter deeper blush. The others could tell there was something in their conversation that they were not privy to. Mr. Fout tried to help her out.

“Well, I for one am glad to go to the show. I have not been for quite some time. Do they still do the meet and greet at the end of the show?”

Ariel rolled her eyes and groaned. “Yes, Mr. Howard was very insistent that we all stick around after the show, but I believe I will try to escape as soon as possible. Those are rather tiresome.”

Anne looked at her. “Miss McKinley you should try to enjoy them. You can meet lots of new acquaintances that way.” She looked at Anne. Who in the world would she want to meet during one of those?

She sighed knowing Anne would not be happy if she did not at least stay longer than she wanted. “Very well, but Mr. Fout better keep up with my drinks or I shall probably say something I’m not supposed to.” She gave the older man a wink who laughed.

“That’s the spirit!” Dr. Blythe chimed in. Ariel tried to eat a little more.

Lunch over, Ariel went back upstairs to check on her father. The rest of the party withdrew to the parlor room. 

“Well, Mr. Fout I hope you will report all your observations back to us since we are staying behind.” Anne spoke to him.

“Of course, although I’m sure it will be rather dull compared to the ones in London. For one, the sheer size of the audience. I was inside this one. It is fairly a good size for the town, but it is a dwarf compare to the London theater. It was decorated well. If I remember correctly, there was only a private box on each side of the stage though. I imagine they don’t get many socialites here.”

The door to the parlor room opened and the others finally showed up. Babington looked at them. “Dr. Blythe and Mrs. Blythe, here are my friends, Mr. Sidney Parker and Mr. Crowe. Then we have Miss Heywood and Miss Lucas.” 

“Well met.” Sidney’s tone was slightly agitated. The ladies excused themselves to go upstairs to get ready. Babington looked at Sidney and could tell something was wrong.

“Yes, we should probably get upstairs as well.” Babington bowed to Mr. Fout and the Blyth’s.

Upstairs, Sidney and Crowe filtered into Babington’s parlor room and shut the door. Sidney let out a sign of expiration. “What is it Sidney?”

Crowe answered for him, “It’s that Bingley woman.” Crowe was none to impressed with the lady.

“Bingley? As in Caroline Bingley?” Babington looked at them both.

“Yes, apparently she’s a good friend of Mrs. Campion. I imagine she is here as well. I don’t know how she found out I was here. She tried to get herself invited out here once she found out you were in town. I was able to derail her from that.”

“Thank God.” Babington was relieved but it only lasts a second.

“She intends to see you tonight at the show. She rather implied that nothing would make you happier.”

Babington sat down and put his head in his hand. “This is going to be a disaster.”

“I take it you didn’t talk to her this morning?” Crowe was looking at his friend.

“No, I was speaking with Jacko and he disrupted my train of thoughts. He gave me his opinion on the matter, and it was not very flattering.” Babington reflected perhaps he hadn’t given off the impression of being a serious suitor. With Caroline there, whatever progress he had made will certainly make it go backwards. In the small theater, Caroline would make it impossible to avoid the acquaintance.

“You could just warn her before you introduce her.” Crowe gave his advice.

“Crowe that’s horrible advice.” Mocking him, Sidney played out his line of thinking: ‘Here will you like to meet this lady who has been chasing me all over London? Why is she doing that? Well she thinks I’m a great catch and she has a hard time keeping her hands off me.’

“Alright Mr. Love Professor. What do you suggest he do? Hope to keep them from meeting?”

“You know if we were in London it would be easier, but that theater is too small. It holds what maybe 200 people if they sell out.”

“I’m still waiting for this great advice.” Crowe mocked Sidney.

Sidney looked at Babington and shook his head. “Crowe is right.”

“I’m sorry, did you say I was right?” Crowe smiled gleefully at Sidney.

“You either need to warn her or break down and ask. Seeing that you been trying for a bit and not having any success, I’m rather leaning towards the first option.”

Across the hall, Ariel bid her father good night. He was still in bed, but he was sitting up. She knew Dr. Blythe would have him asleep by the time they got back. No, not when they got back. When she got back. She had forgotten they were all staying in town as they were leaving so early. A great many things happened in such a short time. When they had first arrived, she couldn’t wait for them to leave. Now they were leaving, and she wished they were staying. Rather, she wished he was staying.

The realization finally dawned on her. She had developed an attachment, and a futile one at that. At least this one wasn’t going to end like the last one. She was headed for a heartbreak. There was no avoiding it now. She could only ride the storm and wait for the rain to stop.

Giving her father a smile and one last glance, she headed back to her side of the house. Not quite ready to get ready to go, she went to play a little tune to help her relax and refocus. While playing, Babington slowly walked in. She had caught the movement of the door in the mirror. Giving a little smiled, she continued until the song was over.

“Something wrong?” she asked him.

“I was wondering if I could perhaps speak with you a moment.” They could hear Charlotte and Maria down the hall laughing about the dresses. He took a deep breath. “While in town, Sidney meet some of our acquaintances from London. Ariel   
was confused. “The ladies,” he paused and scratched his forehead, “well one lady in particular”

Airy could tell he was struggling on how to say it, “Miss Bingley?” his eyes got wide.

“You know Miss Bingley?”

“Not really although Mrs. Jane Bingley and Mrs. Darcy do. They mentioned her at the ball. Maria said she had seen her at the lodge today.”

“Yes, well, she can rather be,” he wanted to say possessive, but he didn’t know her feelings on the subject and wasn’t sure how to ask.

“Contemptuous?”

“Well, that yes but rather” he took a breath and just blurted out the first thing that came to mind “proprietorial.”

“And you are worried?” Did he realize that she had developed an attachment? This just got a little awkward. “that she will say something rather rude?”

“Yes, exactly.” He was relieved. This conversation was going so much better than he thought. Maybe she did realize he was partial to her.

Was he warning her that he did have an attachment to Miss Bingley contrary to what Lady Darling had written?

She smiled lightly enough to cover the slight dip in her heart. “No worries, Charles. I believe I can hold my own.” Anne came into the room not realizing that Miss McKinley and Lord Babington were having a personal conversation.

Breaking their eye contact when the door suddenly opened, “Oh, I beg your pardon.” Anne said quickly. 

“No worries Mrs. Blythe, I was just leaving to get ready.” Ariel gave them a slight curtsied and left the room. Anne saw the rather confused look on Lord Babington’s face when Ariel left the room. Anne looked at him.

“I’m so sorry Lord Babington, I didn’t realize,” Anne tried to speak to him.

Taking a deep breath, he bowed to her, “It’s alright. Excuse me.” He left to get ready himself. 

Anne went directly to Ariel’s room. She lightly knocked on the door and entered to find Ariel sitting on her bed facing the window. She looked at the young lady and saw her keeping the emotions at bay. She sat down next to her and placed her arms around her.

Speaking softly to Anne, barely louder than a whisper, “I’ve just turned into a silly girl Anne and I didn’t even realize it until it was too late.” Anne tried to console her.

“You can’t help who you fall in love with. It’s an affliction, like the measles.

“But it’s a lost cause.”

“Now dear the race has not been run. You must not give up hope.”

“Nevertheless, I must be resolved to its outcome.” She took a deep breath. Giving the lady a brave smile, “Now, I must get ready. Mr. Howard would be very upset if I wasn’t there early.” Anne went with the maids to help the ladies get ready. 

Charlotte and Maria looked at Ariel and discussed what to do with her hair. Making their decision, they went to work. They were determined to make their friend look her absolute best.


	39. The Talent Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rather a large chapter but I felt I couldn't break it up as there was too much going on. Probably one of my favorite chapters.

The gentlemen gathered downstairs. Dr. Blythe was over playing a game of checkers with Mr. Fout. Sidney and Crowe were quietly speaking with Babington.

“How did it go Babington?” Crowe asked him. Sidney watched the expression on his face.

“I rather believe it had the opposite effect.”

“What do you mean?” Sidney asked.

“She already heard that Miss Bingley could be vexatious. But I believe Airy thinks she is that way because Miss Bingley is possessive.”

“You didn’t tell her that you don’t have any attachment to Miss Bingley?” Sidney wanted to hit his head on the wall. Babington was all over the place. He shouldn’t be having this much trouble with a lady. “Mrs. Blythe had walked in and disrupted our conversation.”

“Babington, I rather believe you should be howling at the moon.”

“What do you mean Crowe?” Babington asked him.

“It appears that you must have some bad karma with Miss McKinley. The stars don’t seem to be aligning up for you.”

“Crowe, it just means he’s going to have to more persistent.” Sidney retorted.

“Maybe, but he is running out of time.”

Mrs. Blythe came in the room. Mr. Fout looked up from the checkerboard. “Ah, Mrs. Blythe, is it time?”

“Yes, I believe the ladies will be down momentarily.” Anne took a glance at the gentlemen.

Ariel took one last long glance in the full-length mirror. Charlotte and Maria observed her and smiled. “You look very beautiful.” Charlotte told her. She smiled at the girls.

“Thank you, but I rather feel like someone else at the moment.” She looked at herself back in the mirror. “I can’t say I remember ever being like this since I was a little girl. I quite forgot what she looked like.”

“Don’t forget your locket,” Maria exclaimed. She quickly retrieved it from her dresser. She sat down so Maria could fasten it around her neck. “Now, you are ready!” She gave the girls a brave smile. She took a hand from each of them.

“I know we won’t have much time to talk privately after the show and then you will all be off early in the morning. I am going to miss you terribly, contrary to my normal disposition for unladylike behavior. You have made this past week a cherished memory. I hope you have enjoyed your time here. I hope to see you” she paused a gave Charlotte a little wink, “when Miss Heywood finally allows Mr. Parker to sweep her off her feet.” Charlotte blushed. She gave each of them a hand squeeze. “Now, I will go back to be my normal self before I start crying.” The girls laughed at her.

Maria and Charlotte headed downstairs first. Ariel took one last look at the mirror to steady her nerves. It wasn’t her nerves about the show but rather of a certain gentleman downstairs. She was determined not to allow her feelings to get carried away any further. The ominous warning from Lady Darling and even himself played in her mind. She wasn’t sure how Miss Bingley was going to conduct her etiquette, but she wasn’t going to let the woman bully her. She was her mother’s daughter after all.

The gentlemen heard laughing voices as the ladies came down the stairs and left the parlor room, along with the other visitors. Maria wore a pale-yellow gown with a square neckline that matched her hair. Anne gave her a smile. She came down the stairs rather quickly out of nervousness. Sidney watched Charlotte as she walked down the stairs. Charlotte wore a light blue evening gown with a scalloped neckline. It was embroidered with silver designs of flowers. 

“Does it not suit me? Will it not do?” She watched Sidney as she descended the stairs. 

He smiled at her. “It will do very well.” Charlotte gave a slight blush as he took her hand and escorted her away from the stairs. 

Ariel was not far behind, touching the locket as she began to descend the stairs. Mr. Fout was there closest to the stairs while Lord Babington stood back with Mr. Crowe. Mr. Crowe could hear Babington quietly suck in his breath. Ariel withdrew her thoughts and concentrated on Mr. Fout as she came down the stairs. She did not want to fall. Her gown, a slightly darker blue than Charlotte’s with a sweetheart neckline also had a light embroidery design on it. It had a matching jacket that when on future inspection, had a hummingbird embroidered on the inside, which Ariel thought was a little strange. She took Mr. Fout’s arm while he leaned over to whisper how much she looked like her mother.

Mr. Crowe looked at all three ladies who could rival any of London’s society. “Ladies, you look rather well this evening.” Ariel took a shy glance at Babington. He was still observing her. “Shall we go?”

“Mr. Fout?” Anne called out to him. He dropped Ariel’s arm when he walked over to her. Babington stepped in and offered his arm.

“Miss McKinley?” She smiled softly at him.

“Lord Babington.” Her voice was light. She was slightly unsure of herself in this moment. They all walked out the door leaving Mr. Fout with Dr. Blythe and Anne. 

Mr. Fout tipped his head to Anne. “Mrs. Blythe?”

She whispered to him, “Please take care of her this evening. She’s trembling under that exterior.”

“As if she was my own.” Mr. Fout smiled at her and quickly walk to catch up to them as they walked to the coaches. The two coaches sat outside waiting for their respective parties. Mr. Fout went with the ladies while the gentlemen piled into theirs.

Mr. Crowe observed his friends. “Look at you. You two are a lost pair.”

“You’re a fine one to talk Crowe.” Sidney quipped back. “At least you’re not dealing with jilted ladies. I can only pray that Mrs. Campion is still in London. “Sidney looked out the window. Babington knew he didn’t have such luck.

The initial meeting over with, Ariel sat back and relaxed. The ladies became quite the chatterbox as they rode into town. Mr. Fout could only smile and laugh at them. Since Ariel and Charlotte were performers, their coach arrived through the alley to the back door. Mr. Fout escorted Miss Lucas to their seats.

Miss Bingley, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst arrived at the quaint theater well in advance time. Miss Bingley did not like to be late, a habit she had recently learned from Mrs. Campion. They walked around and spoke very little to the townsfolk. Sir Lucas of course tried to talk to them as much as possible. Miss Bingley and her company stood off to the side as to get the advantage of being concealed.

“Miss Bingley,” Sir Lucas addressed her, “are you looking for someone? Perhaps, I can help.” Sir Lucas was trying to be helpful, but Caroline was trying to figure out how to get rid of the man.

“Perhaps, you can help Mr. Hurst find the refreshments.” Mr. Hurst really didn’t care as long as there was alcohol involved. Sir Lucas led the man away. “Louisa, I forgot how droll that man is. Mr. Howard better not seat us with him.” As if being able to hear Miss Bingley speak his name, he sauntered over to her position.

“Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst! Lovely to see you.”

Caroline put up her false decorum. “Mr. Howard, this seems to be a lively bunch.”

“Oh, very much. Tell me are you ready to take your seats?”

Caroline was not ready as she was waiting to pounce on the gentlemen she knew would be coming. “Oh, I was just telling Louisa that we heard some of our friends will be here.”

“Well, I would love to be able to help. Just tell me their names and I will assist in finding them.” She highly doubted it.

“Why, yes, I am looking for Lord Babington and his friends. Have you seen him?”

“Lord Babington?” his face faltered realizing he had competition for Miss Bingley. “No, he isn’t here yet, but Miss McKinley is,” his voice dropping sarcasm. “Wherever she is, he is not far behind. I would wager he should be coming through the door momentarily.” The ladies caught the tone in his voice.

Right on cue, Mr. Crowe, Mr. Parker and Lord Babington arrived through the front door. They hoped to make it directly to their box without running into Mrs. Bingley. Not looking around, they asked an usher to lead the way.

Mr. Howard was standing in Caroline’s way that she didn’t see him walk through and thus missed her opportunity. Not deterred, she addressed Mr. Howard again.

“Perhaps, he is already in his box and you can escort us there?” 

Trying to please her, he did as she bided. She didn’t know who this Miss McKinley was, but she was not going to let the girl get in her way.

Sitting down in one of only two private boxes, the gentlemen sat down and observed the crowd. Not seeing the ladies, they were trying to avoid, they relaxed. “Perhaps they could not get tickets,” Crowe said.

“That would be nice right Sidney.” Babington replied, “doubtful though.” While they had gotten there a little early, there still seemed not a very big crowd. They continued to look around while members of the orchestra were warming up. Sidney was more nervous than Babington. He had waited so long to see Eliza again but the last week and some change, he was more attached to Charlotte. He didn’t think, no, he didn’t plan on that happening. The interactions of this week just softened up his jaded heart. Eliza would just complicate his pursuit. Ducking out for a smoke to calm his nerve, he observed the other gentlemen around him. He didn’t really recognize anybody from town. 

“Pardon me, young man, can I bother you for a smoke?” An older gentleman asked Sidney, “I’m afraid my wife has hidden my bad habits from me.” Sidney looked at him and laughed as he handed the man a smoking stick. He seemed well dressed.

“From London, are you?” The man smiled at him.

“Yes, does it show?” Sidney laughed. The man’s manner was pleasant. 

“I’m Sidney Parker, and you are?”

“My friends just call me Duke. It’s a little game with them. Please, I’m not one for formalities.”

“You’ve must have spent time in the country then.”

“Why do you say that?”

“A recent acquaintance has the same feeling about formalities.” Sidney smiled at the man. “So, Duke, what do you do in London?”

“I export and import materials, silks and lace mostly.”

“Hmm, a ladies man then?” Duke laughed.

“Guilty as charged, I’m afraid. Women love a man who can bring her home quality materials.”

“What brings Sidney Parker to Hundsford from London? I can’t imagine its business.”

“No, I’m here to lend assistance to Lord Babington. I am here at his bequest.” And in his time of romantic need, Sidney added to himself. “Speaking of the man, here he is.” Babington felt the need to stretch his legs. He thought that perhaps 

Mrs. Campion had cornered the man. Babington tipped his head towards the new acquaintance. “Lord Babington, may I introduce Duke from London, a silk and lace importer.”

“Well, that’s a very good business to be in during the spring and summer.” Lord Babington appraised the man. He seemed pleasant enough.

“Yes, there is never a shortage of either with all of society’s social circle, especially in London.” The orchestra gave the cue for the show start. Babington was starting to relax. 

His mood returning as his anxiety decreased, he asked Duke, “Would you care to join us? The box is plenty of space.”

“I would hate to impose,”

“No, not at all. Come let’s go.” Babington led them back to the box. Upon entering, he introduced the man to Mr. Crowe, Miss Lucas and Mr. Fout. They were about to take their seats, when Mr. Howard walked in.

“Oh, good gentlemen. I believe there are some acquaintances here that you know from London.” Walking in behind him, Miss Bingley, her sister and husband. They politely greeted each other. “I’m afraid the other box is full, and I figured since you are already acquainted that you would permit them to join you.” Mr. Howard looked at the other man that he didn’t know. Duke appraised the interaction between Lord Babington and Miss Bingley. It was apparent that the man was not happy she was here. The lady was very polished and beautiful. It would be hard to disapprove such a creature. 

Picking up on some disparity between Babington and the lady, he asked her to sit next to him. Babington gave him a look of appreciation. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst on her other side. Miss Bingley was not happy, but she was somewhat surprised about the man’s business. She tucked that information away as it could come in handy for her and Eliza.

Mr. Howard appeared on the stage. “Lords and Ladies. May I have your attention? Hundsford Theater is glad you are here, and we hope you enjoy the show. The performers have all agreed to stay after if you wish to acknowledge any of their talents.” 

Caroline thought probably not, there couldn’t be enough talent to fill a thimble in this town. She whispered her thoughts to her sister who just laughed. Caroline was surprised to see that Mr. Howard had in fact sold all the seats. She kept stealing glances at Lord Babington who kept his eyes firmly on the stage as if he was waiting for someone. Several acts performed, barely tolerable. Caroline and her sister talked among themselves disparagingly about their observances.

Duke quickly realized that while Miss Bingley was beautiful, her manners were lacking. She had let down her false behavior after one of the performers completely forgot their part of a dance routine. Her sister did not fare any better. He could only partially approve of Mr. Hurst and primarily because the man had nothing but drink since he got to the box.  
Mr. Howard again reappeared on stage. “Lords and Ladies, we will have a short intermission to set up the final acts.” Babington made a beeline to escape Miss Bingley. Mr. Parker wasn’t quick enough.

“Mr. Parker,” Miss Bingley said in a flirtatious manner, “tell me, you plan on returning to London?”

Unable to make himself unavailable, he was forced to speak with her. “Yes, I return early tomorrow.” 

“My friend Mrs. Campion was wondering if your family still owned Benson Place?”

“Yes, my brother Arthur and sister Dianna are currently there. They had some late dinner parties to attend I believe.” Louisa gathered round her and while Duke decided to stand next to Parker.

“Have you been in town long Mr. Parker? I’m trying to figure out what the appeal of the town is. I know my sister, Jane, comes from here, I can’t imagine anything that would attract someone like Lord Babington.” Louisa’s tone dripped poison.

“Lord Babington, along with Mr. Crowe and myself have been here a week. We were invited to stay at McKinley Manor.”

“Hmm, I don’t remember such a place when we were here. Caroline do you remember?”

“No, I’m afraid I don’t recall any great house in this neighborhood.”

“Ah, well that’s because it’s a horse farm, Mrs. Hurst,” the Duke chimed in. “The McKinley’s own Darling Field in London.” Sidney hid his surprise.

“Darling Field sir?” Miss Bingley didn’t know why this man thought a field was worth anything in London.

The Duke looked at her. “Sorry, Miss Bingley, Darling Field is a horse track. A lot of prominent patrons attend the derby there. Have you not ever been?” Miss Bingley realized that the man implied there was an advantage there that she hadn’t been privileged to.

“No,” her tone turned a sour note. Then it dawned on her Mr. Howard had mentioned a Miss McKinley. Perhaps there was a connection there which led her to some other conclusions as well. So that is why Babington was there. He had been tomcatting a farmer’s daughter. She let out a small laugh. The men looked at her. The orchestra cued the audience that it would be time for the second act. Babington still hadn’t returned and that bothered her. Perhaps he was out speaking to the girl now. She quickly looked around at the patrons below. She almost stepped out to look for him when the man finally appeared.

“Oh Lord Babington, I was just looking for you.”

“Were you?” she lowered her eyes flirtatiously. Babington groaned. When he had first met Caroline, he was impressed with her polished looks in society. She was beautiful. It didn’t take long to realize that it was only skin deep. At first, he didn’t really care. Whenever their circles mixed, he was polite enough to ask for a dance. When he heard she had started following Mr. Darcy around, he found he was relieved. At first, she tried to imply that there was an attachment when Darcy came around. Finally, he stopped attending events and spent more time with Crowe and Parker. She had given up her pursuit and set her full attention on Mr. Darcy. When he heard Mr. Darcy had been snatched up, he found her trying to reattach herself when it suited her.

Augusta had come home then with Jackson. It was a perfect opportunity to break the attachment she thought there was. She simply had a meltdown one day in the park when he had taken a walk with the child. It had been slightly embarrassing but upon reflection, he could only laugh. She avoided him after that. Why suddenly she was back, he didn’t know and didn’t really care. Knowing her more now though, he knew there had to be some ulterior motive.

“Yes, I was talking to Mr. Parker about Mrs. Campion. She has been looking for him after she returned.” 

Oh, so he thought, there’s the connection. She was looking for him because Mrs. Campion was searching for Parker. It made sense. The two of them, plus Crowe, could be found usually together, especially when it came to social events. She smiled at him. Oh no, he thought, he saw the thought process without her even saying it. If Sidney reconnected with Eliza, then their circles would cross a lot more. She was back on the prowl.

Mr. Howard reappeared on the stage. “My Lords and Ladies, I hope you continue to enjoy the show.” Babington heard her lightly whisper to Louisa that she highly doubted it would get any better. Duke once again pulled her to sit next to him. The man appeared to be connected to Babington, so she flattered him with her presence.

Babington let out his breath and looked at Sidney. Both were looking forward to the second act. They knew somewhere behind that stage were two beautiful ladies that they were lucky enough to get acquainted with over the last week. Crowe was right. He was quickly running out of time. He was unlikely to get any alone time with her after the show and they were slated to stay at Lucas Lodge tonight.

Ariel had been standing in the foyer when she saw Mr. Howard escorting a beautiful lady towards the private box. She had to be Miss Bingley. She was very polished. She was way out of her society in Hundsford. She decided to head backstage. 

She had a good point of view of the private box. She saw Mr. Fout and Miss Lucas. There was another gentleman there she didn’t recognize. Mr. Howard’s lady, another couple and then Mr. Parker, Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe.

She watched them interact. When Miss Bingley sat farther away from Babington, she decided that perhaps Lady Darling was correct in her assumption. Her heart skipped a little. She told herself to calm down, she was having ridiculous thoughts again. Walking back to the dressing rooms, she found a vase with beautiful white roses, no note, addressed to her. Mr. Ramsey was in the back, so she inquired with him.

“No miss. I’m afraid the person that bought the flowers I did not recognize. He didn’t give a name, other than yours, and paid for the flowers. He even gave me a ridiculous tip to ensure delivery as if the theater was all the way in London. I’m not going to complain about that though. Oh,” suddenly remembering the post, “this came for you as well.” Mr. Ramsey left to finish to help setting up for the second act.

Ariel turned the letter over. It was from Lady Jennings. She looked at the stagehands. She had time to read it. Sitting down, she quickly opened the letter. After reading the contents, all she could do was laugh. She resealed the letter and gave it to a page boy to return it to her directly after the show.

The next act was the dancers that had probably the best set design the whole show. This was the song that Charlotte and herself were to sing while the dancers danced around the stage. She walked over to Charlotte.

“Are you ready?” She asked Charlotte.

“I believe so.”

“I’m going to take my position over on the far side. Just remember to be careful going up and down the short steps to the platform.”

Taking their places, the curtain lifted, and the orchestra started. On her cue, Ariel started singing, “A Million Dreams,” while the performers danced around on the stage. The set behind the dancers was constantly moving changing with the song, revealing like a story being told by the couple that was dancing on the stage. She glanced a few times at Charlotte to make sure she was okay. She tried to keep her focus on the main audience, but a few times she glanced over at Charles quickly.

Most of the party in the private box leaned in when the curtain opened. Caroline looked at the dancers and set design. It was nothing special. When the first lady started singing, she decided that must be the girl that used to sing in London on special occasions. Looking at the other lady, she barely recognized the girl that was wearing men’s clothing earlier today. Glancing at the gentlemen in the box, she watched them. Mr. Parker apparently was watching the lady that was closest to the box. Eliza would not be happy about that. Babington though, he only watched the girl on the far side. She couldn’t see her very well. Mr. Crowe was watching everything, including her. She went to look at him and he had his eye firmly watching her. She turned away. She didn’t know how long he had been watching her.

The song concluded, curtains closed, and the ladies left their little platforms. The men had sat back in their chairs. The curtains opened and another singing act started, not with the same ladies. Caroline reflected that must have been the only song they were going to sing. She muttered something to Louisa that no one else could hear her. Another couple of boring acts, Caroline was about ready for the show to be over. Mr. Howard appeared on stage again. Caroline and Louisa whispered together and laughed.

“Lords and Ladies, before Hundsford Theater performs its last performance, I would like to thank you the patrons and hope to continue to see you in the future. Again, for those that want to meet the performers, they will be available after the last act.” He quickly left the stage.

The curtains opened and that girl was back on stage by herself this time. If she had any doubts that Babington wasn’t attracted to that girl, they were dispelled. Caroline whispered something to Louisa again. Singing “Never Enough,” Ariel poured her heart into the song. Her mother always said the audience could tell when a song was truly heart full. Duke watched the girl and took a deep breath. If he had any doubt before, it was nullified now. He glanced over at Lord Babington. 

The man was looking intently at her. Satisfied, he left shortly before the song concluded. Others in the box were slightly aware Duke had left before the end of the song. Caroline realized she hadn’t gotten the man’s card before he left. The curtains closed, then reopened with the entire cast, while the audience clapped their appreciation for the show.

Mr. Howard was very satisfied with the show, except for a few missteps. He went to see if the beautiful Miss Bingley needed an escort. Patrons were shaking his hand while he walked through the crowd to get upstairs. He got slightly annoyed he was being held up.

Ariel was walking to the foyer when a gentleman walked up to her that she never seen. An older man, perhaps even a little older than her father, dressed well walking up to her. She slowed down. When he stopped directly in front of her, remembering that they were supposed to greet the patrons of the show, she gave him a polite smile. “I just want to say miss?” he spoke lightly to her.

“Miss McKinley sir.”

“I just wanted to say Miss McKinley that I loved your performance. Wherever did you get such talent?”

A rather odd question she thought. “My mother, Mrs. McKinley.”

“Was she a singer as well.”

“Very much so, as well as the piano forte. She used to sing in the London theaters with Lord Jennings.”

Duke looked at her and really observed her. Catching her locket, he lightly touched it. Ariel was about to tell the man he was being very inappropriate when he gave her such a sad look, “You are very much like her.” Ariel realized that his man must have known her mother by his tone. Barely above a whisper, “I loved her very much. Please forgive me.” The man quickly removed his hand from the locket and walked quickly out the theater. Ariel stood there for a minute trying to comprehend what the man had said.

The gentlemen quickly left the box before the curtain had reopened. Caroline was very upset that Babington was being so rude to her in front of the other people in the box. She was determined to say something when she caught up to him.

Going downstairs quickly, Babington scanned the room only to observe the man, Duke, talking to Ariel and touching her locket. Anger flared up and he went to cross the room as Duke had fled through the door. Catching Ariel’s eye, he realized that whatever the man had said, upset her as she left the room before he could reach her.

Mr. Howard reached the private box. He cursed himself thinking that he should have gone through the backstage to reach her. He was pleasantly surprised when she was still there, although he could tell by the way she was standing, she was very irritated. Not seeing the other gentlemen, he realized that they had left her there without an escort. This worked to his advantage. Apparently, they didn’t care for the lady which made her fair game.

“Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst and Mr.” the man was passed out on the chair, “Hurst. Can I be of assistance?”

Miss Bingley scanned the crowd and saw that girl heading for the bathroom. “I believe that Mrs. Hurst could use the powder room. I don’t suppose you could escort us the way?” She fluttered her eyelashes at him. It didn’t escape his attention, but he was more than willing. He offered her his arm. She gave Louisa a look.

Inside the powder room, Ariel was trying to compose herself. Who was that man and how did he know her mother? Why did he touch her locket? These were all questions that were in her head when Mrs. Hurst walked in. Louisa noticed the girl sitting on a chair next to a window. Sitting on the adjacent chair, she observed the girl and engaged her into conversation.

“You sing very well.” Ariel caught her breath. She didn’t hear the lady walk in.

“Thank you, Miss?

Louisa gave her a fake smile that Ariel did not catch, “Mrs. Hurst dear. You seem slightly upset, men trouble?” Ariel gave her a confused look.

“What do you mean?”

“Miss?”

“Miss McKinley.”

“Well, Miss McKinley, I’m sure that with your talent all the young lords are lining up to court you.” Ariel really thought this was a completely strange conversation with a total stranger. “I saw some very eligible Lords upstairs in the private box, paying you a lot of attention.”

“I’m sure you are mistaken Mrs. Hurst.” Ariel looked at her. The lady was well dressed. She was not from Hundsford.

“Oh, I’m an old married woman. I know how to read the young men. They are so easily led, like a moth to a flame, if a girl plays her cards right.” Something started clicking in Ariel’s warning system. There was something not right about this conversation. Acting concerned for her welfare, she leaned close and spoke, “I will warn you my dear. Lords of the realm like to pay a girl compliments, sow some wild oats but he will only marry for money and position. I just want to make sure you understand.” Louisa wanted to ensure she did. “You do understand me?”

Ariel lifted her chin, “I understand you perfectly ma’am.” Mrs. Hurst left her. Ariel just sat there flabbergasted. London’s society arrived in Hundsford. Lady Darling did warn her. Somewhere in the back of her mind though she really didn’t think it was going to happen. Ariel now wondered how Mrs. Hurst was connected to Miss Bingley. She waited a short time, then girded her thoughts and headed into the fray. If Miss Bingley wanted a fight, she was going to get one.

Stepping out of the powder room, Ariel scanned the area for the players. Mr. Howard was walking with who she still assumed was Miss Bingley. The other lady, Mrs. Hurst, she did not spy at first until she saw Mr. Howard heading her way. The lady held in the background, pretending to have a conversation with Mr. Ramsey who was standing with some other theater patrons.

Ariel steady her nerves. Off to the side, Mr. Fout and Maria were speaking with Charlotte. Mr. Howard stopped there first. Determining to protect her friend, she sought to head them at the pass.

Babington stood in horror as he watched Ariel walk towards Miss Bingley. He knew that Miss Bingley would be ruthless especially when she was upset. She was bound to be upset as they had all left her in the private box before she could say anything. He felt bad that he left behind Mr. Fout and Miss Lucas, but he figured Miss Bingley would leave them alone. Motioning to Sidney and Crowe, they weaved through the crowd to join the rest of them.  
Ariel didn’t make it to Charlotte in time. As soon as they all showed up, relatively at the same time, Charlotte quickly excused herself. Ariel had caught her expression as she left. Whatever Miss Bingley had said, Mr. Howard must have thought it was funny as she heard the end of his laughter as she walked up.

She curtsied Mr. Fout and Miss Lucas as she walked up, half keeping her back towards Miss Bingley. “Is Charlotte alright Mr. Fout?” She didn’t get the whole question out, before the gentlemen had joined them. Sidney just barely caught the question.

Mr. Howard decided to answer for him. “Miss Heywood is perfectly fine. Miss Bingley was just commenting on her better choice of fashion this evening than it was this morning.” Turning so she could fully see her, she found Miss Bingley fully observing her. “Miss McKinley, may I present Miss Caroline Bingley?” Ariel kept her pretence up so Miss Bingley was not aware of what was to come. Caroline took the time lingering over Miss McKinley before addressing Babington.

“Oh Charles,” unfortunately for him, he had tried to position himself between the two ladies, but Caroline was quicker on the take as she put her hand on his arm, staking her man. “Isn’t her voice just lovely? I believe our friends in London would just love for her to sing for them at the theater. Certainly, you should have some connections to help her,” her voice dripped poison honey. Caroline wasn’t going to let this girl anywhere near London. Upon getting closer to Miss McKinley, she recognized a different look on Babington’s face that gave the impression of partiality to the girl. She was tolerable she supposed for a country girl. She obviously lacked the enhancement of polite society.

She kept rather a tight hand on Babington, and he couldn’t withdraw it without making a scene. Babington gave Ariel a look of apology. She lifted one eyebrow at him to show her challenge. An usher came around serving drinks. Ariel took a flute. She didn’t drink it fast, but it was quicker than she probably should have. She was adding liquid courage as she mentally prepared to throw down the gauntlet. Ariel took a quick glance at the room. Mrs. Hurst was still nearby but still trying not to show her interest in the group.

Miss Lucas had excused herself to check on Charlotte. Mr. Fout realizing after Ariel drank her champagne that trouble was coming rather quick, tried to deflect the situation but it rather added fuel to the fire. “Miss Bingley, where did your sister Mrs. Hurst, run off to?” Crowe and Sidney were observing Ariel and after getting to know her this week, saw the change in her demeanor. Her eyes had darted to the lady standing slightly behind them.

Now, that Mr. Fout connected the dots for her, Ariel understood that one conversation was totally connected to the other. She understood Mrs. Hurst’s underlying warning. The problem was Mrs. Hurst didn’t realize that Ariel simply didn’t care if she tangled with Caroline.

“Miss McKinley,” the page boy walked up to her quickly, “here’s that post from earlier. I’ve got to get going and wanted to make sure it didn’t get lost.” Taking the letter from the page, she looked at it momentarily as she turned the letter in her hands. She wanted to go home, but she wasn’t going to cower like Miss Bingley thought she was going to do. She was sorry that the gentlemen were going to get caught in the crossfire. Miss Bingley offended her friend to the point of tears.  
She had drawn the battle line first.

Taking a deep breath, Ariel looked at Mr. Fout who was standing near Crowe and Sidney first and gave them a smile that Mr. Fout recognized Ariel’s warning sign. She slightly turned and faced Mr. Howard, Miss Bingley and Lord Babington. She was sorry for what was going to happen, but she knew any possibility of an attachment was a dream. He wasn’t sure what she was about to do but knew the look of her resolve.

“Thank you, Miss Bingley but I already have standing invitations at all the London theaters. I really don’t need your kind assistance.” Miss Bingley couldn’t contain her look of astonishment.

“But all London society is so much better than living on a horse farm,” she emphasized horse farm as a disparagement. “Think of all the social events, the well-connected society and fashion. It would help your circumstances greatly.” Ariel smiled at her and let out a little laugh. The woman had no idea she had led the conversation exactly where she wanted it to go.

“Well, as it happens Miss Bingley,” she looked at Babington and gave him a sorrowful look before giving the lady her full attention, “I do believe we already have the some of the same acquaintances.”

“Really? I should love to know who.” Caroline let out a small laugh of disbelief.

Ariel held the letter tight in her hand. “Well, if you really insist, I just received this letter from my aunt. She happened to meet with you and Mrs. Campion at the dress shop on Cambridge Street just the other day.” Caroline froze for a moment, but Ariel wasn’t going to stop. “It seems that Lady Darling, a very good friend of hers, and Lady Jennings, my aunt, met up with Lady Worchester to help Lady Babington with a dress for Mrs. Maudsley’s ball.”

Caroline looked angry as she gritted her teeth at her and talking lightly, “You’re lying.” Babington since he was closest could hear them.

Ariel wasn’t going to keep quiet, but she wasn’t yelling by any means. Raising an eyebrow in challenge, “I can assure you I’m not. I’m sure Lord Babington would love to hear Mrs. Campion’s opinion of his sister and himself.” Babington put his hand on Miss Bingley’s hand to remove it from his arm. Giving Caroline a dumbfounded look, “I could read it out loud for you if you,” she paused so that she could emphasize the last party slowly, “line by line if you can’t remember.” Caroline looked between her and Lord Babington. She had underestimated this upstart. Mrs. Hurst by this time appeared behind her sister. Caroline didn’t know what to say. “Cat got your tongue Miss Bingley?” Caroline’s eyes flashed anger at Ariel.

Rather loudly, “I have never been treated thusly!” Miss Bingley stomped off angrily. Mr. Howard chased after her. Mrs. Hurst went to follow but Ariel wasn’t done. As she went to pass, Ariel spoke to her as well.

“Mrs. Hurst,” Louisa not hearing everything that happened turned as Ariel spoke to her. Ariel lifted her chin rather high, “In the future, you can keep your nose out of my affairs,” she paused and added, “as well as any of my house guests.” Mrs. Hurst retreated as she knew she would not be able to cut her like Caroline. The men just looked in astonishment. Ariel took a deep breath. The showdown was over. She hoped she wasn’t trembling on the outside as much as she was on the inside.

They were about to ask her about the letter when a familiar voice ringed out loudly, “Miss McKinley!”

She lightly smiled at them, “and there’s my exit cue. Gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed your stay in Hundsford.” She curtsied and walked away from Mr. Howard. Mr. Howard sped up and managed to catch her at last by the stage and grabbed her arm.

“Are you stupid?” Mr. Howard hissed at her. “Lord Jester will not appreciate your behavior towards society like Miss Bingley, he will…”

“That is enough Mr. Howard.” Babington sternly spoke to him. “Release her.” Mr. Howard looked at Lord Babington. He knew that man was worth far more than Miss Bingley. He glared at Ariel and stormed away.

Ariel was prepared for the showdown with Mr. Howard. They had clashed enough over the last couple of weeks, she already knew what to expect there. She had anticipated that any of the gentlemen would have followed her.

Ariel rubbed her arm that Mr. Howard had grabbed hard when she had tried to walk away. She took a deep breath and faced Lord Babington. He could see her tremble slightly.

“Miss McKinley,” he faltered, “thank you for concern for my sister. You really didn’t need,”

She didn’t want to end it this way, but she knew she had to cut the ties, “On the contrary Lord Babington,” she had gone back to being formal, “Miss Bingley rather upset my friend Miss Heywood. She is the one that needed the most assistance from your acquaintance.”

She slightly turned to go when he gently placed his hand on her arm, “Wait,” he spoke lightly, “Airy.”

He saw the emotion behind her eyes. “Could you at least tell me what Mrs. Campion said about Augusta?” She turned the letter over in her hands. She couldn’t trust herself to speak.

She took a deep breath and handed him the letter. She spoke softly, “Goodbye Charles.” She turned and walked away leaving him dumbfounded. He looked at the letter she had handed him then back at Sidney and Crowe. Ariel quickly walked through the backstage and gave Jacko a look as soon as she saw him. He quickly helped her into the carriage, and they left.


	40. The Aftermath

All around the theater, the guests that had seen some of the commotion were watching the events as they unfolded. Wanting to escape, the gentlemen went across the street to the bar. The town would be talking about it tomorrow.

Babington held the letter in his hands. Sidney and Crowe looked at him. He took a deep breath and opened the letter. He quickly looked up at his friends. Sidney and Crowe gave him a questionable look. He laid the paper down. It was blank. Crowe let out a loud laugh. 

Sidney though looked at Babington, “A bluff?”

“How is that even possible?” Crowe asked them.

Mr. Fout had entered the bar. Crowe yelled at the man to join them. 

“Gentlemen,” Mr. Fout tilted his head.

“Mr. Fout, we are confused.” Crowe looked at him while he spoke.

“About what?”

They showed him the blank letter. Mr. Fout smiled and let out a small laugh.

“Why is the letter blank when she obviously knew some details about the event at the dress shop?” Babington was wanting to know.

Mr. Fout looked at all of them but showed empathy to Lord Babington. “By using the dummy letter, she effectively put Miss Bingley on notice for two things. One of which was she is more connected in London that Miss Bingley realizes,” he paused.

“And the other?”

“To keep whatever had been written contained so that it would not get out and possibly do any further damage. She was obviously showed great concern for the Babington’s.” Mr. Fout looked at Lord Babington. “Now, if you all will excuse me. I’m an old man who needs his sleep and tomorrow is going to come rather quickly.” They all looked at each other.

A commotion across the foyer caught their attention. “I will not stay here another moment. I demand you retrieve my coach.” Miss Bingley was barking orders at Sir Lucas and didn’t realize the gentlemen were not too far off. Sir Lucas ran off to summon the appropriate staff. They watched as Miss Bingley, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst loaded up on the coach and headed off.

“Well, I’m for one should be able to sleep peacefully now she is gone.” Crowe remarked to Babington and Sidney.

“Babington, you all right?” Babington was lost in his thoughts. His friends continued to observe him. He finished his glass and put it back on the table. 

Looking up he grinned at them. “Gents, I’m afraid you are going to have to go on without me. I believe my fortunes might be on the turn.” He felt his heart lift. Sidney and Crowe could only shake their heads.

Mr. Tom made one last round of what was left of his patrons. He had a rather busy day and was looking forward to his bed. The ones that were obviously drunk, he left them where they were. Coming to the gentlemen’s table, he asked, “You gentlemen leaving tomorrow?” They replied affirmative.

“Well, best be out of town before eight am. The horses will be running them, if the McKinley’s still plan on continuing that routine. If not, best to stay off the streets until they pass. Sometimes, it gets a little wild.”

“What is the course?” Babington asked Mr. Tom.

“Well, they will come from the south side of town by the old church, through the main street, and run past the new church. The bells will ring a few times when the horses are spotted coming into town and then again after the last horse clears.”

“Does Miss McKinley ride any?”

Mr. Tom laughed at Lord Babington. “She’s usually the leader of the pack.” He smiled at them and left. As they got up to head to their rooms, Sir Lucas came back in from dealing with Miss Bingley.

“Oh! Gentlemen, what time should I have your coaches ready?”

“I believe we should be out of town as early as there is light, say about six?”

“Very well sirs.”

“Sir Lucas,” Sidney stopped the man.

“Yes, Mr. Parker?”

“Can you tell me if Miss Heywood has retired?” Sir Lucas laughed.

“Oh, I believe her, and Miss Lucas are too excited to sleep. I believe they are still up laughing like silly girls.” Sir Lucas bowed.

Sidney went to check on Charlotte. He asked a maid to see if she would come out in the hall to speak with him. Charlotte came out of her room. She had quickly changed from her bed clothes to a dress and ran a brush thru her hair. There was something very appealing about this look and Sidney felt himself stir.

“Mr. Parker?”

“Miss Heywood, I didn’t get a chance to congratulate you on your performance tonight.” He handed her a light lavender rose. “I look forward to seeing you in Sanditon.”

Charlotte blushed a little when he handed her the flower. No one had given her flowers before, let alone a man. “Thank you, Mr. Parker.” He looked like he wanted to say more, but then changed his mind. He gave her a smile and a bow before leaving. Her head felt light. Going back to her room, Maria looked at the flower, then at Charlotte, then started laughing making Charlotte blush more.

Getting to his room rather tired, Babington lightly undressed and climbed in bed. He was going to need to get up extra early to start his day.


	41. The Hundsford Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters..you all are catching up!

Mr. Fout’s assessment of the morning coming quickly was accurate. Miss Lucas, Miss Heywood, Mr. Fout and Mr. Crowe climbed into the coach that would take them back to Sanditon. Sidney had boarded the London coach, so he could get his ward off to Sanditon. Lord Babington went over to the livery to get his horse saddled. He would have to time things just right to avoid detection. Watching the clock, he made sure he was far enough to get to close enough to McKinley Manor without being seen. He laughed to himself.

Shrouded in the trees that lined the Jennings estate, he heard the horses round the main house as they headed into town. He didn’t have much time. He quickly handed his horse to a stable hand while he ventured upstairs. “Lord Babington? This is a surprise.”

“Mr. Mullins, yes, I was wondering if Mr. McKinley was up?”

“Yes, sir, he is presently sitting near a window to watch the horses return.”

“Is he feeling any better?”

“I don’t believe so but please don’t say anything to Miss McKinley. He does not want her to worry excessively.” He tipped his head and then proceeded to gain access to Mr. McKinley’s room. Upon entering, he observed the man did in fact look a little less healthy than when he first met him. He wondered just how sick he was.

“Lord Babington, this is a surprise I did not expect.”

It was time to return Miss McKinley’s bluff, he chuckled to himself. “Yes, I received a late post from Lord Jester. He has asked if I could stay until a new manager could be found for his estate due to the departure of Mr. Lewis.” Mr. McKinley gave him a look that he hadn’t seen before. “I was wondering if you would permit me to continue lodging here since it would be most convenient to the estate. I know it might appear inappropriate, but”

Mr. McKinley appraised the man while he was speaking. As he was more aware of Jester’s affairs, he highly doubted that he had asked Lord Babington with such a request. There was obviously another reason for the request. Mr. McKinley coughed rather hard. Babington looked at the man. “Lord Babington if you would be so kind to bring me that bottle over there.” He handed the bottle to him and Mr. McKinley took a quick drink. His cough subsided.

“Lord Babington, I’m not really concerned about appearances otherwise, none of you but Mr. Fout would have been granted access previously. My daughter keeps a firearm in her room. I’m sure if something not appropriate happened before the whole house would have heard about it. But if you are concerned about the appearance, I do believe Dr. Blythe and his wife will be here the remaining of the week. Perhaps, the estate manager will arrive before their departure.”

“I thought I heard voices in here,” Dr. Blythe went to check on his patient. “Lord Babington! This is a surprise.” Anne walked in just behind him.

“A good one I hope.” Dr. Blythe and Anne smiled at him. Anne was sure Miss McKinley would be just as surprised but in a good way.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I need to check on my patient before the horses come back. Miss McKinley is trying to take some money from me, and I want to ensure I know which horse really comes in first.” Mr. McKinley chuckled.

Finishing his exam and counseling his patient, Dr. Blythe went downstairs and then they all went outside to wait on the terrace for the horses. Off in the distance, they could barely hear the church bell but as the horses got closer, they could hear the thunder of their feet. It reminded Babington of watching the horses at Darling Field. At least this time, a horse wouldn’t be put down.

Watching them as they came across, they noticed Jacko with the main pack, but failed to see Ariel and her horse. Jacko guided his horse to return to the terrace while the stable hands had put the other horses in the paddock. Staying astride the horse, he realized something was wrong. Ariel had been behind him all the way through town. She had chosen to ride the black today. He glanced down and realized Lord Babington was standing with the doctor and his wife. He didn’t have time to process it as the black came back, slightly injured, without his rider.

Jacko was about to instruct his horse to run back towards town when he saw Ariel approaching on foot. Dismounting, he ran up to her with the others just slightly behind. As he got closer, Jacko realized she had been tossed from the horse and rather hard. “Airy, are you hurt?” he inquired quickly. She winched in a little bit of pain but gave him a smile.

“Nothing that a good drink couldn’t help.” Jacko stood close to her and saw her forehead had a slight cut. Ariel looked up at Dr. Blythe and his wife but then got very still when she spied Lord Babington. “Lord Babington?” Looking back at Dr. Blythe, “I believe I’m may have hit my head Dr., I’m hallucinating.” Dr. Blythe laughed at her but was indeed concerned about her appearance as she had a slight trickle of blood on the side of her face.

“What happened?”

“The black trip and took me for a fall.” She winced as she tried to stand taller. “I believe that beast stepped on me in the process.” Ariel removed her helmet and as she did, she began to feel lightheaded. “Dr.- “and she passed out. Luckily, Jacko had his attention on her that he had seen it coming before she realized it. He caught her and picked her up. 

Babington could only watch as Jacko carried her upstairs.


	42. A Fall to Remember

Ariel woke up back in her room. Her head was killing her. Reaching up, she felt the bandage over her forehead. She tried to sit up and her body exploded in pain. Jacko was next to her bed in a chair. Realizing she was stirring he spoke to her, 

“Airy, sit still. Dr. Blythe said he thinks you cracked your ribs.”

“Is that what my body is telling me?” she replied back in a rather teasing manner.

Jacko replied in a serious tone, “This is serious. You could have,” she tried to laugh.

“Please don’t make me laugh, it hurts.” Turning her head, she found Babington by her window observing her and Jacko. “Lord Babington?”

He drew closer to the bed, but kept a respectable distance as he caught the glare from Jacko. The man was not happy he was there.

“I had some business in town and came to watch the race finish from the terrace.” He spoke softly to her but she could see some concern in her eyes. She could sense the tension between the two men in her room.

“Jacko, could you go get the doctor?” he looked at her and then glanced at Lord Babington. “Jacko, just go.” He glanced back at her and left the door open as he left. Ariel laughed slightly but even that hurt. “And just why is my stablemaster upset with you?”

Lord Babington sat in the chair Jacko previously sat in. “Are you really ok?” His concern more evident now he was a lot closer.

“I don’t think that was the question, Babington. Stop trying to change the topic.” She looked at him. Her head was hurting her deeply, but she saw he was really upset about her condition. She took a shallow breath, as a deep one would have been too painful. “It’s not the first time I’ve been thrown off a horse Lord Babington. I’m just out of practice so I wasn’t prepared for it. I’ll be fine I can assure you. At least nothing is broken this time.” She watched him watching her. “Now, why is Jacko upset?”

He noticed that she still hadn’t gone back to calling him Charles and it slightly distressed him. 

Her body hurt so much. Not anything like a few years ago, but it did give her some remembrance. She looked back at him. She could see there was still some sort of emotion going through his thought process. She spoke softly, “Charles?” He gave her a light smile, but she felt that there was something still troubling him.

“I’m afraid he’s rather upset that I’m still here.” She closed her eyes for a moment, hoping the pain would just go away. She was suddenly anxious of not being able to move that well. 

“And why are you still here?” Babington lost his voice again. He couldn’t understand why he just couldn’t say things when he was around her.

Before he could muster his courage, Dr. Blythe walked in with Jacko. “Good, you’re awake. How do you feel?” His bad karma as Crowe said it was, was back.

“I can tell you I rather hate the experience. Falling off a horse is an occupational hazard though, so I guess I will have to just get back on it.”

“Well, I’m not sure you are in any shape,” Dr. Blythe started to say when his patient gave him a rather angry look. “Miss McKinley.” He got stern with her. He’s seen that look from her before. The doctor looked at the two men. “I need to examine my patient, perhaps you both could go check on Anne downstairs for me?” They started to walk away when Ariel told Jacko to come back.

He came close to her. “Be nice Jacko. Try to make friends with him for me ok?” 

He took a deep breath in and out. “I’ll try but I’m not going to make it easy.” Satisfied that was the best she could do for now, she turned her attention back to the Doctor.

Lord Babington took a slight look behind him as he headed downstairs. She had called for Jacko back. A slight feeling of jealously rang through his mind. She was so comfortable with Jacko. Why couldn’t she be like that with him? He decided he needed some fresh air and headed towards the stable. He called a stable hand to fetch his horse. While he waited, Jacko came up to him rather quickly inside the barn.

“Lord Babington!” Turning he found that whatever she had called him back for didn’t require him to stay behind for long.

“Jacko.” He squared up against the stablemaster.

Jacko took a deep breath. “I need to,” he hesitated as he was not sure he really needed to but Airy had implied that she rather trusts the man and therefore, so should he. “I need to apologize for my recent behavior.” Babington could not hide his surprise from the man.

“I suppose Miss McKinley,”

“Ariel, and yes. She implies that you shouldn’t be bearing any of my condensation.” Babington smiled at him, an easy truce. Jacko held out his hand. “Please accept my apology.” Babington observed the man and took his apology at face value. 

He grabbed the man’s hand and shook it. “Are you going somewhere?”

“Yes, I need to get my luggage back over to the manor from the lodge.”

“Can I go into town with you? I want to examine where her horse took a tumble. He’s got a rather interesting mark on his leg.” Unsure as to what Jacko could hope to find, he agreed. Both men headed back towards the lodge taking the race route.

Jacko stopped in Mr. Ramsey’s store while Lord Babington went to instruct Sir Lucas to have his luggage taken back to the manor. As Jacko exited the store, he ran into Mr. Beecroft.

“Jacko,” Mr. Beecroft said barely civil. It was apparent of his feelings. “I hear Miss McKinley took a fall today. Is she ok?” Jacko looked at the livery owner. He wondered how he had heard so quickly.

“She is fine. She’s fallen off a horse before Mr. Beecroft, so she was able to prevent any serious mishap.”

“Please give her my sympathy. If there is anything I can do,” he licked his lips thinking devious thoughts, “please have her send for me.” At this time, Lord Babington had crossed the street to meet up with Jacko. Catching movement, Mr. Beecroft turned and got red faced. “Lord Babington? I thought you had gone back to London.”

“Not presently. I have some business to conduct for Lord Jester while I am here.” He found it was pretty easy keeping the story straight.

“Very well. Good day.” Mr. Beecroft turned and walked away. 

Looking at Babington, Jacko found himself speaking quietly out loud, “lecher.” Babington gave him a disconcern look but Jacko was not ready to explain himself. “Are you ready, my Lord?” They both mounted up and rode out of town. Slowing down after passing the church, Babington followed Jacko as he watched the path. Coming up closer to where it looked the accident happened, the men dismounted. There was a rather odd indention that ran long way across the track. “Here is where the horse hit the ground.” He ran his hand where the ground had concaved from the impact. The ground was still soft. Going back to the odd indention, Jacko could tell the small trough had been recently dug although someone had quickly tried to patch it back up. Babington was on the far side, although barely visible from where Jacko stood.

It would be easy for someone to conceal themselves from that vantage point. Jacko followed the trough over to Babington who was looking around. “What are you looking for Jacko?” Babington still wasn’t sure what he hoped to find. About to give up, his horse had wondered further down the slight hillside.

“Here.” Babington joined him to find pointing to something on the ground. Walking up to it, he realized it was a bit of rope with a tie out. An empty bottle of liquor nearby. Finally grasping the situation at hand.

“Who would want to trip up the horses?” He looked at Jacko.

Jacko took a deep breath. “Not the horses, just one. The one with Ariel.” Concern evidently on his face.

“Who would want to hurt Ariel?”

“I can only think of one person.” He looked at Babington with anger and concern in his eyes, “Williams.”

“Mr. Williams? A fall like that could have killed her. Certainly not.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time he tried to kill her.” 

Disbelief on his face, Babington only could utter one word, “What?”

Gathering his horse, Jacko was in a hurry to return to the manor. “We need to make haste back to the manor.” Not giving any further clarification, they rode back to the manor. Jacko handed the horse over to another hand and ran into the house leaving a slightly confused Lord Babington behind him.


	43. Charlotte Returns to Sanditon

Mr. Williams sat in the corner of the bar. Mr. Norton had given him a note when he had finally came downstairs. He was always up early watching to ensure Lord Jester had departed before he left his room. He opened the letter and let out a little glee. It was not part of the plan, but he thought of it and decided to go with it. If it worked, he would be free of Mr. Beecroft once and for all. He didn’t want to rely on Mr. Morgan.

Mr. Morgan had returned not long after he thought he had gotten rid of him. Once again demanding money and threating to undo everything he had already accomplished. Williams had taken a gamble at one of the more prominent gambling houses and lost rather bad. Mr. Beecroft was all too willing to lend him the money plus some for something valuable in return. Williams laughed. The only thing he could think of was Miss McKinley’s dowry. It was not as valuable as it could have been had that damn horse not fallen in the last race, but it still provided a rather stable income. Add the value of a pretty face and voice, Beecroft would appreciate such a return. He was known to appreciate the young ladies.

Agreeing to such a design, Williams pulled Morgan into the plan and paid the man all that he had demanded with a promise of a greater payment for his assistance. Morgan still spent most of his time drunk and Williams was able to convince him that Miss McKinley was a large part of the blame for the horses’ tumble. He quickly agreed to the rather intricate plot.

Looking at the rather undescriptive note, Williams went to the theater to start planning. In his haste, the note had fallen on the floor.

He was not there when the coach arrived in town carrying two lovely ladies back to town. The driver assisted Miss Heywood and Miss Lucas out at Trafalgar House. Mary, carrying James, came out to meet them.

“Ladies! I am so glad you are here!” Miss Heywood smiled at her.

“Mary, this is my cousin, Miss Maria Lucas.”

“Maria, please call me Mary and welcome to our home. Charlotte can you help Maria settle and come down for tea? I have some new friends for you to meet.” Charlotte found her room had an additional bed, which she didn’t mind sharing with Maria. Freshening up, the ladies went downstairs and found them in the parlor room laughing with the other guests.

A nice looking gentleman was standing to a beautiful lady seated on the chaise. Nearby, another beautiful but older lady sat. Looking up as the ladies entered, Jester gave them a polite smile. 

“Charlotte, Maria can I introduce you to Lord Jester, Lady Babington and Lady Jennings.” Charlotte and Maria curtsied.

“This is Miss Charlotte Heywood and Miss Maria Lucas.”

“Ah, Mrs. Collins famous sister and cousin? I am extremely glad to make your acquaintance.” He bowed to them. Charlotte looked at Augusta. Was Lord Babington married to her? Catching her inquisitive look, Jester took it upon himself to clarify who the ladies were. “Lady Augusta Babington is Lord Babington’s sister and Lady Annabelle Jennings is my aunt, Miss Heywood.” Charlotte smiled at them, relieved that she was a sister. She would have hated to give any bad news to Ariel. She hadn’t seen Lord Babington this morning when they all departed on the coach. Sidney had given her a smile as he got on the London coach which fluttered her heart. 

Mr. Fout and Mr. Crowe had gotten out of the coach at Sanditon House. Mr. Crowe bid the ladies farewell until later. He was expected back at the Crown Hotel for his lodging for the next few days but wanted to see Miss Denham upon his arrival.

The two gentlemen were announced as they entered the drawing room where Lady Denham and Esther were playing cards. They made their greetings as soon as they approached the ladies.

“And how do the horses at McKinley Manor fair Mr. Fout?”

“Rather well Lady Denham. I believe we will have some stout competition at Bentley Field.”

“Very well.” Turning to Mr. Crowe, “And I see you are back.” Appraising the young man once again.

He smiled at her but quickly turned his attention to Esther. “Yes, well I rather thought I would enjoy my first taste of a Sanditon Ball.”

“Did you?” Esther quipped back.

“You know I will.” He gave her a rather an admiring look. His temperament was playful. This wasn’t quite a side of his personality that she knew. Lady Denham watched the interaction between the two.

“Mr. Crowe!” Edward had uncanny timing. “Where is Babington and Parker?”

“Mr. Parker had some business in town to attend to before he could return. I am fairly confident it would take something tragic for him not to be in attendance. Babington himself stayed behind for some unfinished business on Lord Jester’s request.”

“Jester? The man was just here last night. He’s in town now with Lady Babington and Lady Jennings.” Edward observed the attention Crowe was giving his sister.

“Well, I should go meet up with him.” Mr. Crowe was about to take his leave when Lady Denham hollered at him.

“Mr. Crowe! Why not invite them all for dinner tonight? I’m sure Mrs. Parker could use some diversion for her guests.”

“As you wish Lady Denham.” He bowed to the great lady but his eyes lingered on Esther which to her dismay caused her to slightly blush.

Back alone in the drawing room, Lady Denham looked at her niece. “A little charm goes a long way at this stage in the courtship Esther. You’ll have to make more of an effort.” Esther looked at her aunt. “Oh don’t give me that look missy. There is no reason we shouldn’t get you that husband by Michaelmas.” Esther feigned dismay but rather wondered about Mr. Crowe.

At Trafalgar House, Tom was professing the benefits of sea bathing his new guests. “There is nothing like it in the world. Sanditon has the best bathing machines for you ladies on the coast. You must simply try it!”  
Lord Jester looked at Augusta. His attention was very visible to all in the room, well maybe all except to Tom who seemed oblivious to anything unless it directly related to Sanditon. “I shall have to agree with Mr. Parker. It is quite a sensational feeling.”

“Well, I’m afraid you will have to count me out nephew. I can rather do without the experience.” Annabelle feigned no interest in such things as to allow her nephew a way to spend more time with Augusta. “I am more than willing to stay behind.”  
Tom, though, was still persistent. “Lady Jennings, I suggest you reconsider. I”

“Tom,” Mary interjected for the lady. “Do not upset Lady Jennings with your persistence.”

“Yes, well.” Turning his attention back to Miss Heywood and Miss Lucas, “what about you ladies? Care to take a dip?” They both laughed at him.

“Mr. Crowe,” Hodges announced as he entered the room.

Jester looked up at him. A slight concern that Babington had in fact left Hundsford flashed in his mind.

“Lady Denham said I could find a lively party here.” Looking at Mr. and Mrs. Parker, “She has requested that your guests and yourselves should attend dinner this evening at Sanditon House.”

“Splendid!” Tom went to instruct Hodges to run a reply to Lady Denham before consulting with his wife.

“I’m sorry,” she looked at her guests.

“Not to worry, Mrs. Parker. I believe we all know how Lady Denham works.” Annabelle gave the lady a reassuring smile. “Now, perhaps the rest of the party might venture out to sea bathing. I shall rather stay here with the children and do some light reading. I believe my nephew could use my help figuring out his production at Sanditon.” Jester smiled at his aunt.

Deciding, they all gathered up along with Alicia, Jenny and Henry and headed to the beach. Lady Jennings found a comfortable chair in the nursery along with the maid and made herself comfortable.

“How did you find Hundsford, Mr. Crowe?” Jester escorted Augusta as they walked through town.

“It was delightfully diverting. I hadn’t thought I could have such an experience away from London. Your cousin is quite a surprise.”

“Yes, she is full of surprises. I haven’t seen her in about a year. How was she?”

“She was not a fan of Mr. Howard I can assure you as well as Miss Bingley.”

“Miss Bingley?” Augusta interjected.

“Yes, Miss Bingley showed up along with her sister and brother in law for the talent show. I do believe the town will be talking about that part of the show for quite some time.”

“Why do you say that Mr. Crowe?” Augusta whispered afraid that the lady caused a showdown with Miss McKinley.

Crowe smiled at her. “Do not cause yourself uneasiness. I believe Miss McKinley squarely put the lady in her place at no concern for her own reputation in the process.” He watched Jester and Augusta, now knowing more of the story than they realized. “I can assure you Miss Bingley will think twice before addressing Ariel in public again.” He laughed as he remembered the look on Caroline’s face when Ariel offered to read the letter which turned out to be just blank pieces of paper. “I believe Lord Jester, that Babington was glad you requested his assistance to attend to your estate for the immediate time being.” Jester, being in theater for long enough, hid his confusion. Augusta though didn’t.

“What do you mean Mr. Crowe?”

“Babington said Lord Jester had requested him to hire a manager for the estate which will require him to stay a few more days if not weeks. I’m afraid he will not be here for the ball.” Augusta looked at Jester to which he just smiled a look that said he would speak to her later. Of late, they were able to understand each other’s expressions and unspoken words.


	44. The Doctor's Counseling

Jacko started to climb up the stairs determined to inform Ariel of his conclusion of the fall when Dr. Blythe called to him from the parlor room. As he walked back down the stairs, Babington had finally caught up. When they entered the parlor room, Dr. Blythe and his wife were seated on the chaise.

“Both McKinley’s are resting. I would like not to disturb them.”

“I think we must. It is of great importance,” Jacko replied to the doctor. So concerned for his friend, he rather started talking without realizing Babington did not know of past events. “I believe Williams is here.”

Anne breathed in sharply. “What makes you think that?”

“I,” he glanced at Babington, “I mean, we found a place in the track that appeared to have been intentionally laid with a trap.”

“That would take a lot of coordination with all the horses for timing don’t you think?” Dr. Blythe asked Jacko.

Thinking, “Yes, but she had fallen behind the main pack. If someone were versed in horse gaits, it wouldn’t be hard to time it right.”

“But surely Williams wouldn’t be stupid enough to return to Hundsford. The man has not been seen in years, I’m sure he’s probably long gone or dead by now if lucky” Anne argued with caution.

Babington finally caught up in the conversation, “No, he was at Darling Field a few weeks ago.”

“What?!” Jacko exclaimed. Airy had not told him. Dr. Blythe looked at the gentlemen. Dr. Blythe looked at Jacko.

“Jacko, I believe perhaps you should inform the staff to keep extra diligence out for any strangers that come around the manor.”

“What about Ariel? She should be told,” Jacko argued in favor of warning his friend.

“Yes, but I believe I should tell her. Her head injury could only cause more anxiety to the situation.”

Jacko looked to disagree but he replied, “Doctor’s orders. Jacko, please go inform the staff and you might want to discuss it with your family as well. Send one of the stable hands into town to look around for anything suspicious.” Jacko nodded his head and did as he was told.

“Lord Babington, I believe there’s something I need to discuss with you.” Dr. Blythe looked at his wife.

“I will go check on our patients upstairs.” Anne dismissed herself and shut the door behind her.

Babington looked at Dr. Blythe. “I believe we both will need a drink for this.” Dr. Blythe went over to the refreshment stand and poured each of them a drink. He then motioned Lord Babington to sit down across the way. “What I feel I am about to do is dangerously close to violating every doctor-patient confidentiality rule that I hold very dear to my heart. Based on my experience with your sister and yourself though, I feel that I can expect total confidentiality on your part. The safety of my patients is paramount second only to that rule.” Babington held his tongue while the doctor spoke.

“What do you know about Mr. Williams?”

“Only that Mr. Fout said that he had become close to the family after the incident at the theater and closer after her mother’s death.” Dr. Blythe took a deep breath.

“Yes, very close.” He looked like he swallowed something sour. “You see, Lord Babington, Mr. Williams had convinced a very young lady he was over the moon for her and led her down very dark path.” He paused while watching Babington. “It was the last derby of the season for Stardust. Her father, still in pain at the loss of his wife, could hardly rally out of bed. He consented to let Mr. Williams to take the horse to Darling Field. What Mr. McKinley did not anticipate was that Mr. Williams had asked Ariel to sneak off and elope after the win. Stardust was on a fast track and the odds were in their favor.”

“More concerned about her father than her own happiness, she had declined. While she was doing chores around town, she found out that Mr. Williams had in fact, ran up some rather large gambling debts. Not to mention, several young maids had recently been, well you are a grown man. Worried that Mr. Williams was going to steal the winnings, she sneaked off to London.”

“When she had gotten to Darling Field, she went to track down her horse. She found Mr. Williams assaulting Jacko with the horse whip. As you can imagine, she tried to intervene. In the process, Stardust had stepped on her and sustained an injury. Jacko tried to stop Mr. Williams attacking her and that is when Mr. Williams had hit Jacko with the shovel.” He paused long enough to refill their glasses.

“Jacko knew the man was too strong for him, especially as he was injured very badly himself. He ran to get assistance from his father, who thankfully, had been close by. When they got back, Mr. Williams was chocking Ariel. I’m sure you could understand that for a girl who thought the man loved her, was unable to put up much a fight as the state of shock it would be to think that he could do that to her.”

“Mr. Hamil came in just before Mr. Williams could continue his assault, which came dangerously close to something far worse, and chased him off who took Stardust with him. As Mr. Williams left though, he caught the barn on fire. It killed several of the McKinley’s prized horses and killed one man. Mr. Hamil brought Ariel to my office, as I have delivered just about every one of his children.”

“She spent a good year recovering, along with Jacko, who was requested by the family to stay as her support. She had a broken leg, bruises, welts, cracked ribs and an awfully bad head injury. I am afraid when she first woke up, she completely forgot parts of two years of her life. She had forgotten her mother had died. She had forgotten how she even got there in the first place. The recovery was long and hard. Not only did she have to deal with learning how to walk again, but she had to work on remembering things that her brain had blacked out in a defense mechanism for the trauma.”

Dr. Blythe sat and watched Lord Babington process all the information. It was very risky situation. He had observed her transformation back to the young girl before all the chaos could only be attributed in some part due to her interaction with the young man. Augusta had not known all that. It is possible that if she had, she would not have tried to try to match make her brother, even if she felt like she owed a debt that could not be repaid. Not a lot of men would form an attachment to so much emotional baggage, especially one that was in the high ranks of society. Oh, there were a few, but mostly not. Jacko had shared his concern the first night with the doctor and his wife.

“I’m sure with your limited knowledge of Mr. Williams, you could at least understand that the man is quite willing to do whatever he needs to do to come out ahead. Now with Mr. McKinley’s health decaying rather quickly, she would be easy prey. 

There is only one horse left that has a chance to earn enough winnings to maintain the manor.”

Lord Babington refilled his glass. “What about now? What does she remember?”

“As far as I can tell, she remembers all of it. I’m afraid with this recent head injury, it will probably return some night traumas until she can put the demons back to rest.” He watched the man process everything.

“I think I need to go for a walk.” Babington walked out of the house and found himself sitting on the swing in the garden. He sat there for some time. He heard some motion, and in his mind, it was Ariel. Remembering she was still in bed at the main house, he could feel the disappointment inside him when Jacko had appeared.

“Lord Babington.” Charles looked at the young man. He now realized why they had such a strong connection and familiarity to each other. They were each other’s protectors.

“Are you heading back to the house?”

“Yes.”

“I will walk with you.” Charles made small talk about Jacko’s family while they walked to the manor. They were in unfamiliar territory but knowing more of the story helped Charles put more puzzle pieces together.  
As they drew close to the house, Charles stopped Jacko. “I know we started on a rocky path, but I assure you I have nothing but respect and admiration for the McKinley’s.” he paused and looked at Jacko. “I will confess, that watching you interact with Ariel,” he stopped to take another breath, “that perhaps her opinion of you was so much greater that I could not dare to hope of winning her affections.”

“And now?”

“I understand your relationship has been built through some very painful events, but it makes the behaviors of your relationship more understandable. I also understand your reservations about myself, but as we have only just begun to understand each other, I will expect you to come to realize I am not like every other gentleman in society.”

“And what of Ariel?”

“I love her.” Babington surprised himself when he spoke it out loud. He smiled at Jacko. “I love her. I can only hope that she will be willing to accept my hand.” 

Jacko finally gave the man a smile. “Oh, I think she will, but she probably won’t make it easy.” Babington laughed and they walked into the house.

Dr. Blythe and Anne were walking down the stairs when the pair came in. Anne could tell that they must had a good conversation as they were talking freely with each other. Mr. Mullins came in the foyer. “Dinner is almost ready, maybe twenty minutes.” They thanked him. Jacko and Charles both looked up the stairs.


	45. Check or Checkmate?

“They are both sleeping again. They had woken while you were out.” Charles decided to head upstairs anyway.

He sat on the chair near her. Jacko came in slightly behind him. Her color seemed to be returning. Her breathing was light. They could tell she was dreaming, and it appeared to border a not pleasant thought.

“You should hold her hand and talk to her,” Jacko whispered. “It helps with the dreams. Of course, so does singing but she’s not used to your voice.”

Charles looked at Jacko. “I believe my singing would rather scare her.” They both laughed. Unsure of himself, he took Jacko’s recommendation. It was rather soft as he imagined that working with horses it would be different.

“I’m going to check on Mr. McKinley down the hall if you need me.” Jacko excused himself although he made sure the door stayed open.

He gently caressed her hand. Observing her closer, he could faintly see a scar by her wrist. It appeared to be from what he could only guess was a whip. She mumbled something that he could not understand. Her hand twitched. Realizing that the dream had gone bad, he tried to sooth her by letting her know that she was safe. Jackson had some bad dreams when he had turned one. He remembered how Augusta would hold him and console him. He wished he could do the same but knew he could not. Not yet anyway.

The dreams calmed away, and she felt safe. She heard a voice that she recognized but could not quite remember who it was. Someone was holding her hand and gently caressing it. She knew it was not Jacko. He would not hold her hand that way and he would be humming. She stayed very still and concentrated on the voice.

Believing she was still very much asleep, Charles whispered out loud his internal thoughts. “It’s alright, you are safe. I am here. I will protect you.” Ariel finally realized it was Babington. She remembered that he had come back to the manor this morning. She could not remember why though. He should have been on his way to London. Why would he be worried about protecting her? She was going to move when his next statement froze her. “I love you.” Unsure of himself he whispered it so very quietly, she thought she imagined it.

Dr. Blythe walked in. Babington felt like he got caught doing something he was not supposed to be doing. “Ah, how is the patient Lord Babington?”

“She had some moments of a bad dream, but I believe they subsided.”

“I’m afraid sometimes the tonic adds to them, but the advantage sometimes outweighs the negative.” Babington stood up while the doctor got closer and went to look out the window. He observed his patient and chuckled inside. He could tell that his patient was rather more awake than the man realized. Speaking softly, “Miss McKinley,” he waited to watch her awake. She opened her eyes rather slowly to keep up appearances. Dr. Blythe raised an all-knowing eyebrow.

“Doctor?”

“Yes, feeling better now? 

“My head is but I feel like a rock. Can’t I get out of this bed yet?”

“How about you start a little slower and just try to sit up for a while. If you can do that for a while without getting lightheaded, perhaps tomorrow I will release you out of the bed.” He helped his patient sit up and adjusted her pillows. He watched for signs to see if there were still any lingering problems. “How does your ribs feel?”

“Fantastic doctor.”

“You’re lying.” Dr. Blythe smiled and laughed at her. “And you are not very good at it.” She tried to laugh as well.

“Please don’t make me laugh,” she breathed sharply as her ribs contracted in a little bit of pain.

“Well Lord Babington? Does the patient look like she will survive?”

“She is pretty stubborn.” He observed her.

“That is not a very nice observation Babington,” she contorted.

“Hurtful but truthful Ariel.”

“I am not stubborn.” She crossed her arms to emphasis her retort.

“Well, I would have to agree with Lord Babington’s impression. Now, I believe you should try to eat a little. I will send Mr. Mullins upstairs with a tray.” Looking at Lord Babington, “I don’t suppose you want to make sure she eats? I will need to go check on Mrs. Hamil for a while.”

He looked at Ariel. “I would be happy to be of service doctor.”

“Good. Anne and I will eat, check on Mrs. Hamil and then be back to check on you and your father.” Looking again at Babington, “I will have Mr. Mullins bring you something too, but my patient isn’t allowed to be drinking anything other than water or lemonade, no matter how she tries to bribe you.” Dr. Blythe left the room and headed downstairs.

Charles sat back down. Ariel studied him to the point he got slightly flushed. “What?” he asked.

She spoke teasingly in a seductive manner, “Can you be bribed Lord Babington? I should love a shot of anything but water.”

He laughed and then smiled at her, “I might be persuaded but you are going to have to do better than that Miss McKinley.”

Mr. Mullins cleared out the dinner trays. Ariel just ate the soup while Charles rather picked at his food. He was too concern about Ariel to enjoy the quaint meal even if it felt very intimate. The kitchen staff had sent up a pitcher of sweet tea with lemon. It felt refreshing.

“So now what Miss McKinley?”

“I thought I told you to call me Ariel.” She smirked at him and lower her eyes flirtatious. He realized she was teasing him.

“Oh, so you are trying to bribe me for my glass.”

“Is it working?” 

“No.” she crinkled her nose at him.

“Fine.” She said huffily, although he could tell she was still jesting with him. “A game?”

“Let me guess, checkers?”

“You strike me rather as a chess player.”

“Well yes. Although I haven’t played in a while.”

“Are you trying to lead me into a false sense of security?” he laughed at her. “There’s one over on the bookshelf.” He went to retrieve it but took a quick look to see the variety of things on the shelves.

“White or Black Airy?”

“Hmm, well as the black took me for a tumble today, I think I will go with the white.”

“Best two out of three games?”

“What’s the bet?” 

“The winner gets to ask five questions of the other person.” She hesitated. “Not scare you are going to lose, are you?” he goaded her.

“Fine, but don’t go home crying about losing.”

The first game went quickly as Ariel showed him no mercy. The second game Charles won although barely. By the third game, Ariel’s headache had started to come back but she was determined to finish the game.

“Well, it appears I won Ariel.” He smiled sheepishly at her. Ariel yawned. “You are going to honor the bet, aren’t you?”

“I suppose since it’s my honor at stake if I don’t.”

“First question, ‘Was there really a letter from Lady Jennings?’

“Is that really a question you need to ask?” She figured he would ask since all he got at the theater was just blank paper. 

He raised his eyebrow at her as she balked. “You can’t answer with another question.”

“Yes, there was a letter.” Her answer was short. If he was going to ask questions, he was going to need to be more specific on what he wanted to ask, or he was going to run out of questions fast.

He watched her and realized the same thing. “Second, what disparaging information was on it in regard to Augusta and me?”

“Figured out you were going to run out of questions Babington?”

“Stop stalling.”

“Fine. Augusta was worried about the implied statements that Mrs. Campion made.”

“And?” she did not want to have this conversation.

“Augusta was in the dressing room when Mrs. Campion and Miss Bingley entered the dress shop. Mrs. Campion implied to Lady Darling that Augusta was at a disadvantage of taking care of your love child while you were still out being a rogue.   
Augusta didn’t want Lady Darling to have a bad opinion of you since she believed it wasn’t true.”

He hesitated and then asked her quietly, “Do you think I’m a rogue?”

“Is this one of your questions?”

“Yes.”

She looked at him and took a deep breath even though it hurt. He held his breath waiting for an answer. “Well if you are, you are pretty terrible at it.” He laughed unbridled at her.

“That’s not nice. Maybe I’m out of practice.”

“I wouldn’t know.” They were suddenly aware of how quiet it was in the house. Her eyes were getting heavy.

“Do you think you can forgive me for what happened with Stardust.”

Taking another deep breath, she replied rather quietly, “Charles, that was never your fault. He would have found someone else to give him money if you had not. You were just an easy target.” He gathered his courage to ask his final question but as he looked up, she had fallen back asleep. He pulled the blankets up around her and lightly kissed her forehead.

Stepping out of the room, Dr. Blythe and Anne had finally arrived back and were heading back up the stairs. “Is our patient alright.”

“Yes, she just fell asleep. She ate a little but not much.”

“Something better than nothing. I will go check on Mr. McKinley. Thank you, Lord Babington.” 

Charles headed downstairs to the parlor room to get a drink. He sat by the window. Mrs. Blythe came in and looked at him.

“Are you alright Lord Babington?”

“Very well Mrs. Blythe.”

“Anne. I believe we are well acquainted for you to address me as such.”

“Is this a country thing?”

She laughed at him. “Why do you say that?”

“Ariel told us the same thing.”

“Well, it is easier than always being so formal. Besides, we are not out in public.” Dr. Blythe walked in.

“And what’s the topic of discussion?”

“Formalities dear.”

“I see my wife has asked for you to address her by her first name.”

“She has along with Ariel.”

“And you would rather address her as Miss McKinley all the time?” Not really, he thought. He hoped to call her something more enduring. 

“No, I just hope I don’t slip during any formal situations that might arise that could cause her embarrassment.” 

“I’m not sure she would be in any of those situations.”

“You don’t think after her father passes; she will return to London?”

“There would have to be a strong inducement to do so.” Charles went back to looking out the window. He needed to stop stalling. The suspense was killing him.


	46. Mr. Lewis Reappears

The coach drove up in the early morning delivering a very upset Miss Bingley to Mrs. Campion’s house. She couldn’t believe how that country mouse spoke to her. To make it worse, Lord Babington didn’t say or do anything. He rather took her side of the story. It wasn’t like she had said anything to Lady Darling, Mrs. Campion did. Louisa told her about her other snide comments that she had made when she tried to leave.

It was early but as she walked in, the doorman informed her that Mrs. Campion was not home. She thought that rather odd but went upstairs to her room. She was going to rest before Eliza came home wanting to know what she found out.

A few hours later, a very cranky Caroline dressed and went downstairs. Her maid had woken her as soon as Eliza had returned. “Are you unwell Caroline?”

“It has been a long night. The coach driver must have hit every rut he could find. I suggest you find a new driver.”

Eliza had the maid pour some tea. “What news from the talent show?”

Carolina took a deep breath. “Well, Mr. Parker is on his way back to London, most likely Benson Place as his family still maintains that residence. Upon closer examination, he is a very fine looking fellow. His manners though”

“You must have said something he didn’t like. I assure you he will speak very nice to me.”

“Yes, well, he seems to be chasing after some young lady. I believe her name was Miss Heywood or something like that. She apparently is a cousin to Mrs. Collins.”

“Who is Mrs. Collins?”

“No one of importance. She is connected to Mrs. Darcy though.”

Eliza kept her eye on Caroline. Caroline could tell she was waiting for more information. “The lady is comely but Eliza she is not refined. She has a rather wild streak, no fashion sense whatsoever. I suppose her voice talent is tolerable, but I didn’t see anything that would attract such a man as Mr. Parker.”

“Would she make a good candidate for Lord Maxwell’s project? I am supposed to meet with him for dinner this evening and I should like to give him some information. Was there anyone else I could recommend?”

Caroline reflected internally and thought out loud, “well, I wouldn’t recommend her. In fact, I would suggest you use your influence to discredit her.”

“Who dear?”

“Miss McKinley.” 

Eliza kept her eye on Caroline and realized the girl must have upset her. “What did she do to my good friend?”

“She threatened me.”

Before Caroline could finish, Eliza laughed, “About what?”

“She apparently is related to Lady Jennings. She had just gotten a letter about our meeting in the dress shop with Lady Darling.” Eliza had a look of slight horror on her face. “She threatened to speak about what was spoken between you and Lady Darling.”

“Leave her to me, I will deal with her. What about Lord Babington?”

“He is of no use. He didn’t interject when she started speaking to me. In fact, he was quite rude in the theater. I should not care to speak to him again.”

“Well, there may be a situation that may arise from it, but perhaps we can find you a better suitor when that time comes.”

Across town at Benson Place, Mrs. Griffiths was in the drawing room with her new charges, the Beaufort girls, sitting across Miss Lambe. Sidney was pacing the floor anxiously. He wanted to get to Sanditon as soon as possible.

“Mrs. Griffiths, this is my ward, Miss Lambe.”

“Georgianna, this is your new governess, Mrs. Griffiths. She is going to escort you plus her other charges to Sanditon for the season. I myself will be there shortly. I expect you to treat her with respect.”

He looked at Georgianna. He knew she was upset. Sidney found Mr. Otis Molyneux inside the house for afternoon tea. He had promptly kicked the man out of the house and told him that he didn’t want to see him again anywhere near Miss Lambe. Luckily, Georgianna had a maid with her. 

He escorted the ladies to the carriage and went back inside the now empty house. Arthur and Dianna had left earlier as their doctor appointments had been cancelled. They decided that the sea air would be more beneficial to them.

He opened the post and found a letter from Tom.

Sidney,  
Lord Jester is here and speaking about a theater performance at the end of the season. The theater is almost completed but needs a few details. Here is a list I need you to run to the supplier before you head to Sanditon.  
Tom

Sidney let out an angry sigh. Tom was always making demands of his time as if he didn’t have his own life to attend to. The list was going to take him the rest of the day if not two days. Gathering his top hat and cane, he left the house to start work.

A short while later, Mrs. Campion was standing at the door of Benson Place. She was led into the parlor room. A housekeeper came in. “Where is Mr. Parker?”

“I’m sorry ma’am. Which Mr. Parker are you referring to?” Eliza rolled her eyes. Why on earth would she be looking for Tom or Arthur.

“Mr. Sidney Parker.”

“Oh, sorry ma’am. He’s out in town running errands. He is not expected back this evening.”

“Do you wish for me to let him know you stopped by Miss?”

“Mrs. Campion,” she replied distinctively. “No, perhaps I will catch him in town.” Eliza left and instructed her driver to drive around town slowly. Perhaps she would catch him while the coach drove throughout town. The carriage drove through the higher side of town, but she still didn’t see him anywhere. After a short time, she gave up. She still had dinner plans with Lord Maxwell.

Eliza looked at herself in the mirror. Her maid had finally gotten her looking her best. She thought about letting the girl go, but the girl was good at her job even if it took her a few times to get it right. She flushed a little remembering how Lord Maxwell leaned in her ear at the last dinner party. It had been a long time since she had been stirred. She wasn’t ready to give in though. At least not until she got what she wanted. He would just have to wait.

Lord Maxwell arrived promptly to escort his dinner date. It was going to be a rather dull evening at Lord Crombly’s. The very least though, his date would outshine all the others. 

Mrs. Campion was a very lovely woman. He found if he talked about fashion, high society and dinner parties the conversation was tolerable. Any substantial conversation though the lady was completely worthless.

They found as they had arrived late due to Mrs. Campion’s maid, the entertainment before the dinner had already started. He could tell his date was very upset about being tardy. He tried to lighten her mood.

“My dear,” he took some rather liberal addresses with her, “don’t be concerned. You are still the most beautiful lady in the room.” Eliza lowered her eyelashes and smiled at him. “Here, let me introduce you to some of my people.” Maxwell guided him around the room. Eliza took note of people that would be of importance to her.

“This is Mr. Lewis.” Mr. Lewis bowed low to her and gave her a rather lusty look to the point Eliza blushed.

“And what is it that you do Mr. Lewis?”

“My family is in real estate development Mrs. Campion.”

“I could use some help finding a suitable London home, perhaps we could discuss this after dinner.”

“With pleasure,” between the look he gave her and Lord Maxwell whispering in her ear all night Eliza was having very unbridled thoughts. Lucky for her, she had been married so if she decided to have a discreet dalliance, no one would be the wiser.

Dinner concluded, Lord Maxwell excused himself to go meet with the other gentlemen while the ladies went to have tea. Eliza wasn’t that interested as the ladies in attendance were not of any importance. She had asked Lord Maxwell if he would be long as she gave him a look to imply it would benefit him if he left earlier than later.  
Lord Maxwell leaned in close to Eliza’s ear and whisper seductively, “Not to worry dear, I will ensure you are well attend to.” He then promptly called Mr. Lewis over.

“Mr. Lewis, my dinner date is rather anxious to return home. Perhaps, you could show her some developments that would pipe her interest.”

“Gladly sir. Mrs. Campion, I shall bring my lady assistant. I wouldn’t want anyone to think anything improper.”

She smiled sweetly, “You are most considerate sir.”

He listened attentively to her as what her requirement for what she wanted. He pointed out some rather well-designed houses that his family had been involved with. His eyes glazed over her womanly body. Eliza couldn’t believe how her body was reacting to such attention. He took her home and asked if he could call on her in the morning. He believed he had the perfect property that would suit her very well. Excited that this could be the case, she readily agreed.

Caroline was found writing letters in her library. “You are home rather early Eliza.”

“Yes, but I do believe tomorrow will be a rather late day. I think I finally found someone that can get me into a proper home for my status. I intend to have only the best.”

“How was the dinner?”

“It was a rather dull experience other than Mr. Lewis.”

“Who is Mr. Lewis?”

“He is the gentleman I was just speaking of,” Eliza wondered if Caroline could think for herself some days, “his family is in real estate development. He plans on showing me some property tomorrow.” Retiring to her room, Eliza found herself having the most delightful dreams.

Sunlight came gleaming in the windows the next morning. Eliza rang for her maid, determined to be ready for Mr. Lewis. Necessities taken care of, Eliza picked out a light golden dress that actuated her female form. If it saves her money, it was well worth it.

Mr. Lewis called promptly on time. After introductions, he asked if Miss Bingley would be accompanying them. “Miss Bingley is working on another matter for me Mr. Lewis. I’m afraid it will just be us.”

He lowered his eyes as he appreciated her dress, “Should you not bring your maid?”

She politely laughed. “Mr. Lewis, I am a widow. There is no need.” Caroline hide her surprise from her face. Obviously, Eliza was up to something, but she still should have brought her maid. After assisting Eliza into the carriage, Mr. Lewis instructed the driver to the Chatham estate.

Eliza looked at the long path that led up to the house. It was a very stately house. On its terrace, evidence of grand fountains remained. She started to get upset. “Mr. Lewis, where have you taken me?”

“Not to worry, Mrs. Campion. This is a diamond in the rough. It is a well sought out property I can assure you. The value on the home is outstanding and I believe with the proper connections, you will be able to get it at a deep discount. Let me show you the house before you make a decision.”

The housekeeper escorted the two throughout the house. The inside of the grand house was well appointed. Some of the interior was not to her taste, but nothing that money couldn’t fix. She stopped to look at the grand paintings of its occupants.”

Noticing her appraisal of the history of the house, the housekeeper gave her some of its occupants’ history. “Lord Chatham was a very well to do businessman. His son as well although he turned rather wild if I do say so. There was some disconnect between the father and son and the son left to continue the business affairs away from the family.”

“A rogue was he?”

“Oh, I’m afraid so. He loved the ladies in the theater. Especially, if they could sing. He was quite notorious. Anyway, he has been gone so long, that the solicitor has decided to lent out the property. In its’ glorious day, the parties here used to rival ones like Mrs. Maudsley’s. They say at such a party here that Lady Worchester met her first husband, God rest his soul. I had always thought she would return since it had such a sentimental value. Perhaps though she doesn’t have the necessary funds to bring it back to a better state.” 

Eliza turned the information over her head. If Lady Worchester had an attachment to the house and if she were to lent it, then perhaps the lady would be inclined to accept an invitation for a party. If she could throw a party grandeur than Mrs. Maudsley, then she would be the most talked about in society.

Deciding that the house would be agreeable, she let the housekeeper show her the remaining rooms. The lady had led her to the most well-appointed grand room in the house. 

Even Eliza could not hide her admiration of the room. “They used to have great concerts here. Lord Jennings would only hire the best performers.

Satisfied with her tour, she informed Mr. Lewis that if some things could be negotiated that the house would suit her just fine. “Perhaps, you will come to my office and we can complete the necessary paperwork?”

“That will suit me just fine. Tell me, how long do you think it would take to get the house acceptable for an event?”

He smiled widely at her. “My lady, with the right connections, the house and its gardens can be ready in a matter of a couple of months or even possibly sooner.”

She gave him a flattering look, “Would you be such a man Mr. Lewis?” She roved her eyes at him. He was rather good looking. She wondered what he looked like without his clothes.  
The coach pulled up to another well-appointed house. “Where are we Mr. Lewis?” she asked as he helped off the coach.

“My office of course.”

“You work from home?”

“Of course, it allows me more freedom with my clients.” She caught the look he had given her, and she flushed. Silently cursing herself for needing such attentions. He was making her feel things that she hadn’t enjoyed for some time.

She walked into the house and was pleasantly surprised at his taste in furnishings. Exotic woods and materials, the man obviously was very good at his job. He watched her appraise his belongings. Miss McKinley didn’t know what she had turned down. Mrs. Campion, though, appeared to be a lady that would appreciate such things. He was internally glad that Ariel had turned him down. He was a little upset at first, but after being introduce to this fine lady, he realized she had done him a great favor.

He walked her into a well-appointed library. “A drink Mrs. Campion to our successful endeavor?”

She gave him an appreciative look, “You haven’t told me the terms.”

While he took a drink, he looked at her longingly. “But I have Mrs. Campion. I personally know the solicitor and he has already agreed to what would be considered very agreeable terms. He wishes the house to be returned to its former glory and has agreed me the ability to negotiate those terms.” He walked closely to her and took her glass from her. “I can be easily persuaded as I can appreciate the finer things in life.” Eliza blushed as he put his arm around her and passionately kissed her. Not having any such attentions of late, she gave in to her desire.

She arose later to find herself alone in the massive poster bed. The feelings of what happened still lingered on her. The man was very passionate. She was beginning to wonder where he went, until as if he heard her thoughts, walked in the door dressed very lightly which caused her to blush again looking at his torso. He had brought in a tray.

“Breakfast in bed Mrs. Campion,” he seductively spoke to her. He watched her as her eyes lowered down his body. He laughed and set the tray on a nearby table. He climbed back in bed. “Later then,” as he pulled her back on to him.

Sidney went into the last supplier that he could find, what he thought, the most ridiculous items that Tom required him to acquire for the theater. The day mostly wasted, it would be too late to return to Sanditon.

He was glad he at least got Miss Lambe out of the city. When he finally tracked down Mr. Molyneux, he found him at the lucky lady, which for him was irony, since the man was not very good at gambling. If he had spent his energy in a more profitable enterprise, the man would probably be successful. However, knowing what he knew, he was determining to keep his ward away from him. Georgianna’s fortune would be spent faster than one of the horses at Darling Field. He laughed out loud in the coach. He couldn’t believe the feel of the rush as he remembered the race with his friends and Miss McKinley. He wondered how Babington was fairing without him.

Arriving back at Benson Place, the house was eerily quiet. He missed the sound of the piano and Miss Heywood’s laugh. He sat in his study and remembered the sound of her voice at the show. The way she leaned over the billiard table. He flushed and buried those thoughts. He went to answer some inquiries over the available properties in Sanditon.


	47. An Acceptable Proposal

Having enjoyed her sea bathing experience, Augusta exited the machine to find Lord Jester patiently waiting to escort her. “Perhaps, Lady Babington, you would enjoy a short stroll along the beach before returning to your lodgings?” She longingly looked at him. She had missed him terribly. He offered his arm to her and they walked along the beach. She laughed as she watched Mrs. Parker’s children playing in the water and bringing their mother their sea finds. She imagined Jackson would do so if she had brought him out there.

“You are very quiet this evening Lady Babington. Are you not enjoying yourself?”

“I am enjoying myself immensely. It is very pretty here and not congested like in Brighton.”

“Yes, Mr. Parker has been showing me around town and pointing out available property.”

“I thought you heart laid in London Lord Jester.”

He turned towards her as they walked and admired her. They had wondered farther away to a quieter spot on the beach.

“I can assure you, my heart only lays in one place.” He stopped and got down on his knee. “Lady Babington, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?” She blushed and then quickly turned away from him. She quietly cried and stepped away from him.

Concerned, he followed her. “Lady Babington, did I say something wrong.” She recomposed herself.

“No, it’s just, I could not leave Jackson.”

“I would not remove your son from you. He will be my own.” Augusta stood wide eye.

She whispered, “You know?”

“My lady, I have known from the moment I met you.”

“How?” he laughed lightly at her.

“Why dear, Miss McKinley.”

“You know her?” The theater of course. Airy had told her that her mother had performed in the theaters when she was younger.

He took both her hands. “Miss McKinley is my cousin. My mother was her father’s sister.”

“How long?”

“Well, I will admit I wasn’t sure at first, but Miss McKinley had asked me to come to Darling Field that first day we met. When I got there, she had already left, or I should say that is what I was told. I bumped into you but Airy had been there waiting for you in case you and Jackson would need to go to Hundsford. You left with Babbers and I went back home. Lady Jennings had been sent a note saying that Miss McKinley hope to acquaint me with a beautiful lady. Being used to put story pieces together I put the puzzle together.”

“Now I will not bore you with my past transgressions, but I can assure you from that day I have been on the straight and narrow pass. It hasn’t been easy especially all that time you would not even speak to me. Finally, I broke down and asked my aunt for her assistance. As you know, she is very familiar with Lady Darling, a great patron of the theater. In a very short time, you met Lady Darling in the park and the rest shall we say is history.” He smiled at her. “Now,” he spoke lovingly to her, “Lady Babington are you going to put me out of my misery or should I go drown myself in the sea?”

He received his favorable answer as she put her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He stepped back from her loving embrace and pulled out the locket. “I know there will still be some obstacles, but I would not think of doing so without the blessings of your family. Will you wear this as my token until I get a chance to speak with them?” She opened the locket and read the inscription. She found the picture was the same one that he had commissioned not long after the time he helped get her to Dr. Blythe’s for Jackson. It was her and Jackson. It was her favorite piece.

“Are those happy tears my dear?” He handed her his handkerchief and walked her back to the Trafalgar House.

Charlotte and Maria played along the beach with the children as Mary walked. Tom had gone back to his other wife, the town of Sanditon. She missed the time when would walk with her and the children. She was glad Charlotte came back. Her cousin Maria was a very lovely girl although a little shy compared to Miss Heywood. The ladies gave her great comfort.

Her other guests were a pleasant surprise as well. Some ladies from London thought very high of themselves but her guests were humble. She could tell Lord Jester was madly in love with Lady Babington. The lady paid him plenty of attention, but somewhat reserved as if she was afraid to fully accept the man. Mary saw how attached Lady Babington was to her nephew. Perhaps, she worried about what would happen to the child if she was to get married. It was a unique situation to be sure. The child though seemed very happy and was even so trusting with Lord Jester and Lady Jennings. They seemed to be one happy unit.

Gathering up the ladies and children, they returned home. She went to the nursery to find Jackson sleeping and Lady Jennings rocking James to sleep. She smiled appreciatively to the lady. Asleep, Mary took the boy and placed him in bed. The ladies went to have tea. They discussed their visit in Hundsford, the talent show and the upcoming Sanditon ball. Mary realized that Charlotte was very excited about it.

“Charlotte are you looking forward to the ball.”

“Yes, I love to dance. and would dance with anyone that asks me to.”

“And what of you Maria?”

“I love the balls but have limited experience with dancing.”

“No worries cousin! I shall help you learn the steps!” The ladies all had a good laugh.


	48. The Fall

She couldn’t breathe. The water was over her head. Her dress caught on the reeds under the water. She twisted and turned trying to break free. Her lungs were being squeezed. In her dream, she screamed, and she could see her breath go in the bubbles as they rose to the surface.

With a thud, Ariel found herself on the floor next to her bed. She cried out slightly as her ribs impacted the hard floor. She was all alone in her room. She sat herself up and just stayed still to calm herself. She could see the early light of the morning peeking through the curtains. Feeling steady, she pulled herself off the floor. Still slightly light headed, she grabbed the footboard until the feeling passed.

Her memory of yesterday was a little hazy. Walking slowly, she went to the window. She could see some of the stable hands already starting their day. Slowly, she remembered. She was keeping good pace with the pack. As she passed the livery, she remembers seeing a blur. She sat down on the chair. Not a blur. It was him. The jockey from Darling Field. When her mind had made the realization, she had slowed down the horse unintentionally. As she passed the church, the black was quickly regaining up to the pack, until it let out a scream as it took a tumble. It happened so fast, she didn’t have time to react and went flying over the horse. Dazed as she was on the ground, she was helped up by Mr. Beecroft. She hadn’t even asked what he was doing there. Most of the spectators did not venture past the church. She just assured him that she was fine, and he quickly departed.

Able to stand without the light headiness, she rang her bell for her maid. Her maid helped her get dressed but kept reminding her that she should slow down. She was determined to go into town. Her ribs were still on fire. All dressed, she was about to step out when she was caught by Dr. Blythe.

“Ariel. Sit down, you shouldn’t be up and moving around.”

“Doctor. I can’t sit here. There is too much to do.”

“Fine, but I need to see how you are and you will only be allowed to go with an escort.”

“What?” she objected. “I’m fine. Really, there is no need.” He gave her a stern look. “fine, send for Jacko.”

“Jacko will be needed at home today. I do believe his mother will be delivering the baby. Anne will be with your father.” She got frustrated at him. “What about Lord Babington?”

“Lord Babington?” he got concerned.

“You do remember Lord Babington, right?” she looked like she was going to laugh until she saw the genuine concern on his face.

“Is he still here? I thought he left yesterday after the race.”

“Ariel.” His tone causes her to have concern. “He sat with you practically all day yesterday. You played three games of chess with him. Don’t you remember?” She closed her eyes and her head had a slight pain in it.

Rubbing her temple, the memory came back. “Yes, I remember now. I think that fall out of bed this morning made me forget.”

“You fell out of bed?”

“Yes, I was having a dream and rolled right out of it. I believe I need to talk to the housekeeper for a rug. The floor was not a very soft landing.” She tried to jest of the situation, but her ribs reminded her that she took a bad fall yesterday.

Anne walked in, “How is the patient today? Oh! Out of bed already. That’s good news.” She looked at her husband and then back to Ariel. “That is good news isn’t?”

“I was just counseling my patient that she needs to be escorted if she is going to be walking around today.”

“Walking? I was going to ride to town.”

“Ariel, you can’t ride in your condition.”

“What condition?”

“Ariel be serious.”

“My ribs are fine, they are just sore.”

“Ariel, if you go riding today, you may cause further damage and then you will be far worse off. Give them time to recover.” Lord Babington hear voices coming from her room and lightly tapped on the door.

“Who is going riding today?” As soon as he stepped through the doorway, Ariel slightly caught her breath. She then remembered the chess game. Her forehead felt a slight tingling. He had kissed her forehead last night as she had drifted out to sleep. He watched her appraisingly.

In a gruffy tone, “apparently no one.” She gave the doctor a disgusted look.

“I believe she should be alright to walk around but not by herself in case she gets light headed again.” Ariel started to disagree, but the look Dr. Blythe gave her told her to stop talking.

“Well, I need to go in town myself. I could escort her.”

“Well then that’s settled. How about breakfast?”

“I’ll be down in a minute. I think I should go see my father.” She ducked out while the others headed downstairs.

She sat in the chair next to the bed and held his hand. He had some bad boughs of sickness before but always bounced back. She watched him breath. He was peaceful. She wished he would wake up and be his usual cheerful self. She desperately needed someone to talk to.

As if he heard her, he stirred and found his daughter watching him. “There’s no tears there. I’ll be alright. It’s just taking a bit longer than normal. Is Lord Babington still behaving himself?”

“Did you know he returned?”

“Yes, he came up yesterday before the horse race. How’s the black doing? Will he be ready?” She studied him. She couldn’t bear to tell him about the fall. She didn’t know if the horse sustained any injuries.

“He is a very good horse. I think you will be proud of him.”

“I would be proud if he wasn’t. Sometimes even bad horses can turn out well. It’s all about how the owner treats it.” Was he talking of horses or people?  
Mr. McKinley watched his daughter. She appeared to be holding back something as if she said it out loud would cause the flood gate to release.

“Darling?” he whispered softly to her.

Startled, Airy blinked back her tears. “I’m sorry father. I’ve got to go in to town. I just am worried about you” And about bunch of other things. 

He squeezed her hand. “I promise I will still be here tonight. Dr. Blythe thinks I am on the mend. Are you going by yourself?”

“Charles, I mean Lord Babington is going to town as well for something.”

He smiled as she tried to quickly return to the formalities. “Well, then you are in capable hands.” He coughed a little. “Now, I am still sleepy. Come see me when you get back.” She kissed him on the forehead and watch him fall back asleep.

Entering the dining room, the others were still at the table. They stayed at the table in a lively discussion as she picked at her food again.

“How is your father,” Anne asked.

“Still stubborn as a mule I’m afraid.”

“A family trait then?” Charles jested with her and they all laughed. Ariel winched in a little bit of pain.

“I do believe I told you your ribs were going to be very sore.” Dr. Blythe reminded her.

“Maybe I should start drinking now to dull the pain?”

“Ariel, it’s too early to start drinking!” Anne exclaimed at her.

“No alcohol,” Dr. Blythe said then followed up, “Doctor orders.” She looked at Charles.

“I think I need a new doctor. Have any recommendations?” which caused those at the table to laugh again. Ariel winced again.

They followed Dr. Blythe outside. While his coach was being ready, Ariel went to check on the black. Charles watched her as she glided her hands over his coat down his legs. She was in deep thought when she bent down to examine the hoofs. One had a bad crack in it. They would be lucky if it healed before the derby.

“Bad news?”

“Well, not great news. I’ll need to see the blacksmith in town.” He offered his arm and they walked back to the stable.

Dr. Blythe looked at her. “I really don’t think you should be doing a lot of walking.” He looked at Charles. “Make sure you are close in case she gets light headed. Patients usually pass out rather fast.”

“I’m not going to pass out doctor. I feel fine.” She started balking at him.

“And they are pretty heavy when they are dead weight.” He goaded her. She glared at him. “I will be at Mrs. Hamil’s probably late.” Looking at Ariel, “She will probably want to see you this afternoon if you are still feeling fine.” Charles helped into the phaeton. He climbed beside her and she was suddenly a little shy about it.

Trying to think of conversation, he asked about if she had any other family in Hundsford. “No, not since Jester left. The rest of the family is scattered about. I think I may have relations still in Sussex, but we don’t ever get any correspondence if they are still there. I got my aunt and grandparents in London. Oh, and a horrible cousin in Halifax.”

“What makes your cousin horrible?”

“Well, I have never met the man. It’s just what my father has always referred to him as. I believe he had written my father a letter after my mother died and whatever that said caused the disassociation with him.”

“So, a letter you didn’t memorize?” she quickly looked at him to see if he was teasing her or not.

“No, although some letters are easier to memorize when they are entertaining.”

“Was it hard to memorize?” he asked her absently, his mind drifting back to the look on Caroline’s face as she offered to read it to her line by line.

“Not really, between the theater and my mother’s constant instruction, you learn to pick up tricks to help memorize things.”

“So, that is why you play so much by memory?”

“Yes, and no. Some music tends to embody emotions so with a good ear, it’s easy to put the two together. My mother excelled at it. I’m afraid I am just a sliver of her talent.”

“Well that must have been some great talent then based on my experience.” She lightly blushed.

“Thank you.” They arrived in town.

They walked to Mr. Ramsey’s store and Lord Babington checked on the deliveries for the Jennings estate. He inquired if any post had arrived, but the man said the post hadn’t arrived yet. Curious as to why he had inquired about the deliveries, she asked him as they walked to the livery.

He smiled slyly at her like he had some great secret. “Jester asked me to stay until he could find another house manager for the repairs. I didn’t have much going on, so I figured I would, since as you know he is close to Augusta.” Is half a truth, a truth or was it still a lie?

“I rather thought you would be going to Sanditon for the ball with your friends. Charlotte said Mr. Parker, Tom Parker, was under the impression you were coming.”

Trying to think of something good excuse he said, “Yes, well it’s the beginning of the season. I’ll believe there will be plenty to keep me busy if I was so inclined.” She thought it kind as an odd statement but kept quiet.

Arriving at the livery, it seemed rather quiet. The sound of the hammer against an anvil rang from behind the stable. They found the blacksmith there.

“Good morning Miss McKinley.”

“Good morning George. I was wondering if you could spare some time to look at the black. He had a little fall yesterday and I need another opinion on his hooves.”

“It would be my pleasure. Work will most likely be drying up anyway.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You haven’t heard?” They shook their head negative. “Mr. Beecroft closed up shop yesterday, rather fast too. Some gent from London had came in during the talent show, spent the night in the barn, which I thought was rather odd, and then they were gone. Told his workers he was going back to living large in the city.”

Ariel took a deep thought. “Did you meet the man that was here?”

“I think he called him Mulligan or Morgan or something like that.”

“Was he a short stocky fellow?”

“Yes, now that I think about it. Knew a lot about horses and stuff. They were talking up a storm about it. You would have thought they were entering a horse in a race. Are you alright Miss McKinley? You aren’t looking so well.”

Babington looked at her about that time and came to the same realization. He put his arm around her waist and helped her sit on a nearby bench. “You aren’t looking well. Perhaps, you over did it.” He watched her for several minutes. He could see some sort of emotion playing over her face. George came back with a glass of water. “Thank you, George.”

Ariel sipped the water while she processed the information. What would be the chances that her horse took a tumble when the old jockey was in town? Slim, very slim. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the details of the fall. She remembered watching the event in her mind in slow motion. Had there been a rope or did she imagine it? Her color came back and she took a deep breath. She got up and walked over to Mr. Beecroft’s’ office. She looked around the office. Babington was directly behind her but didn’t know what she was looking for.

“Airy? What is it?”

“Just a wild thought apparently. I must be getting paranoid.”

“What would that be?”

“I don’t know but I think I actually remember seeing a rope. But that’s crazy right? Why would there be a rope on the track.” This time, it was Babington that got quiet. She watched his expression. “You know something don’t you?”

“I think it’s best we go speak with Jacko.” The ride back was smooth. Ariel tried to get him to tell her, but he refused to talk about it which only added to her anxiety. They arrived at Mrs. Hamil’s house. The doctor came out as Babington was helping her down.

“Perfect timing! The baby has arrived. A beautiful baby boy.” Ariel tried to smile at him, but he saw there was something wrong. Lord Babington’s face as well displayed concern. 

At first, he thought that perhaps the two had a disagreement or perhaps Babington received an unfavorable answer. Ariel walked fast into the house leaving Babington to deal with the doctor. “What’s going on?”

“She knows about the accident.”

“Did you tell her?”

“No! But apparently she had pieced the information together on her own.”

When they had got in the house, they found that Ariel had locked herself in with Jacko in one of the spare rooms. The doctor went back to check on Mrs. Hamil and the baby. There was nothing for Lord Babington to do. He decided to go walk to the garden to wait.


	49. Miss Lucas Meets Mr. Stringer

Charlotte and Maria walked back from their morning sea bath, which was rather on the cool side. 

“Maria, I think after breakfast, we should go around town to see the shops. I should like to see the new wares.”

“I’m glad Charlotte. I believe I need a new pair of shoes. Perhaps Mrs. Parker can make a recommendation.”

They quickly went upstairs to get dressed for the day before returning downstairs for breakfast. Lady Jennings and Lady Babington were seated with the Parkers. “Where is baby Jackson, Lady Babington?” Charlotte asked the young lady.

“Lord Jester has taken him for a morning walk. He is been teething, so he’s been grumpy. Jester has a particular way with children.” Mary observed the young lady. There was a slightly different look about her this morning. She appeared deliriously happy.

“That’s a beautiful locket, Lady Babington.” She blushed.

“Yes, I just recently became the beholder of this treasure. I do believe it is one of my favorite pieces of jewelry.” Lady Jennings smiled at Augusta. Augusta could not contain her excitement last night after she returned from her sea bath. She was incredibly happy the young lady was going to settle down with Jester. The man himself appeared to be even more in love with her after she had accepted him, if that was even possible. Annabelle was just concerned how Augusta’s parents were going to take the news.

The doorman announced the arrival of Lord Jester and Jackson. The boy quickly ran to his mother. Lord Jester took a bow, but his eyes would always connect with Augusta. Charlotte watched their interactions and slightly blushed. She wondered if her and Mr. Parker would act in such a way.

“Mr. Parker, this was just delivered,” Hodges came into the room.

“Thank you, Hodges.” Mr. Parker quickly excused himself to attend to the letter. He was not gone long when he returned. The breakfast party looked at him. “Well, it seems Sidney will be late to the ball, but he still intends to make it.” Mary looked at Charlotte as soon as Tom mentioned Sidney’s name. 

“Charlotte, can I have a word,” Mrs. Parker spoke while the others went to start their days. Charlotte looked at Mary. “I hope Sidney returning for the ball doesn’t distress you. I know he seemed very distant and rude when you first met him.”

Charlotte looked at Mary forgetting that she did not know he had been in Hundsford. “Not at all. I believe Mr. Parker and I have gotten better acquainted in Hundsford.”

“Hundsford? I didn’t know Sidney went there.”

“Yes,” she laughed out loud. “Apparently, Lord Babington had business with the McKinley’s and his friends went with him.” She smiled and was a little flush. “Anyway, through a series of events, Ariel-Miss McKinley and myself had more interaction with the gentlemen and their opinion rather changed. I do believe they thought we were a pair of silly country girls to start.” Mary smiled at her. She thought she could detect Charlotte’s approval of her brother in law.

“Well, I’m glad. Now, what are the plans for Maria and yourself?”

“I believe that Maria would like to look around the merchant shops.”

“May I join you? I should like an outing.” Plans made, Mary took Maria and Charlotte to all her favorite shops.

Sir Denham escorted Miss Brereton around the town. She wanted to see if Lord Jester had made any decisions about the show. She hoped that in the small acquaintance that she could win a more substantial role before the rest of the performers in London would be called on. They walked into the theater and there was a bustling of working going on. Lord Jester stood by the stage.

“Well met Sir Denham, Miss Brereton!” Lord Jester was in a positively delightful mood. Clara wondered what caused the change in the man. “Come to see the theater?” He showed them around and spoke about general things about the theater productions.

“You seem very knowledgeable for such a young man,” Sir Edward remarked to him. 

“Yes, thank you. My family has been involved in theater operations for several generations.”

“Miss Brereton is very interested in knowing if you have decided on any plays yet.” Clara slightly blushed as Edward gave her a luscious look. “I should love to hear her sing in such a grand theater such as this.”

“Yes, well, I’m sure singing would be a highlight in Sanditon. There is a lot of talent that I know that could lend itself to such a production.” He looked at Clara. “Miss Brereton, could I persuade you to sing a little tune? Lady Denham brought over the piano forte and I need to see how it sounds.”

“I would love the opportunity Lord Jester.” Lord Jester sat down and played a little song that he knew Clara was familiar with. Satisfied, he got up.

“I believe you have an exceptionally beautiful voice Miss Brereton. Please forgive me if I hadn’t realized it earlier.”

“Thank you, Lord Jester.”

Lady Babington, Lady Jennings and Jackson walked in and he immediately saw them. “Please excuse me.” He stepped away from them as Edward and Clara observed them.

“I do believe Lord Jester has his eye on Lady Babington. What do you think Edward?”

“I believe he has more than that on her,” he gave her a knowing look as he escorted her out of the theater.

Mary walked her new friends leisurely through the town. On the way, Charlotte spied Mr. Stringer and his right-hand man, Mr. Robinson.

“Miss Heywood!” James hollered at her as she got near. Charlotte lit up. 

“Mr. Stringer!” James joined the ladies. He observed Miss Lucas. “May I present Miss Maria Lucas, my cousin?”

“Miss Lucas,” he smiled and gave her a polite bow. “I’m glad you are back. There have been some small improvements since you left.”

“Mr. Stringer, I’ve only been gone a week!” He laughed at her. Maria observed the young man. He was good looking although she knew Charlotte was partial to her Mr. Parker.

“Are you a student of architecture like your cousin, Miss Lucas?” He tried to get her involved in the conversation.

She slightly blushed at the young man’s attention. “Yes, my father was a shop owner in London, but now runs a lodge in Hundsford.”

“Excellent, perhaps you ladies would care for a tour?” Shopping done; Mary excused herself to go back home. He gave the two ladies a tour of the newest improvements. He found himself addressing Miss Lucas often.

They stopped at the theater. “Lord Jester! I needed to deliver this to you.” He handed him a post. Miss Lucas appraised the building 

“Do you like the theater Miss Lucas?” Lord Jester asked her.

“Oh yes, although I don’t know if I could sing in front of so many people. When I sung at the McKinley’s, there was only a small group.”

He laughed lightly at her. “Not to worry, if my cousin can do it, I am confident we could get you used to it. There are a few tricks we like to use.” Charlotte blushed as she remembered Ariel’s trick.


	50. Ariel's Rogue

They were in a small room. Jacko looked at Ariel. “Why didn’t you tell me about Williams?”

“Because I was worried that you would do something rash, because I didn’t want you to worry. There were so many other things to be concerned about.”

They sat together and talked for a long time. Finally emerging from the room, the pair went downstairs to see the baby. Ariel gently picked up the swaddled child and spoke to it soothingly. Babington watched her from the other room. She was at comfortable with children. The baby back to sleep she placed it in the crib.

The doctor had left a while ago to check on his wife and Mr. McKinley. Babington stepped outside with Jacko.

“She’s still a little shaken up but I think she will be alright.” Jacko looked at Babington.

“Is she still angry with me?” Charles asked him. He refused to talk to her on the way back to the manor no matter how much she insisted.

“Was she angry with you at Darling Field?”

“Yes.”

“Did she talk to you after that?”

“It took some time.”

“Well, she’s a woman. They are like that.” Jacko replied with a smile. “I just be glad she doesn’t bite.” 

Ariel stepped outside and took a deep breath. Mrs. Hamil told her how worried the man had been when she had locked herself in that room with her son. She wished the girl would learn that she could depend on other people that cared about her. She didn’t want to see Ariel lock herself away after her father passed. She was not the type for living life alone even if she tried to convince herself that she was.

They looked at her as she approached. “Jacko, I believe your mother is wanting your assistance.” He looked at her with concern. She just slightly shook her head, “I’m alright, just come by in the morning.”

Jacko took one last look at Charles and gave him the look that said, ‘good luck!’ 

There was some tense silence between them. Charles offered his arm and after a moment, she took it. They walked slowly to the garden. The silence was killing him.

“Are you going to talk to me?” he couldn’t take it anymore.

“About what?” she sounded defeated.

“I don’t know, anything!” he exclaimed.

“You are not a very good chess player.” He looked at her for a moment then let out a laugh.

“I still won.”

“That’s debatable Charles. I was suffering from a head injury. If anything, it gave you a handicap. I rather think I just let you win because I wanted to go to sleep and you were taking too long.”

“You are hurting my pride. Does that mean you want a rematch Airy?”

“I don’t know. Maybe checkers this time so you can’t cheat.”

“I did not cheat.”

“I’m pretty sure you made some of those rules up.”

“I thought you knew how to play.” Airy knew how to play. She just didn’t know how to play the courtship game.

“Maybe, I am out of practice.”

He stopped her and looked at her. She didn’t appear angry at him. 

In the quiet of the garden, away from the chaos, they were able connect. Gently pulling her close to hold her, he whispered, “as I am.” He held her close for a long time.

Mr. Beecroft walked into his office at his gambling house on Drury Street. A well-appointed game room downstairs brought in the money that gave him a lot of freedom. Sure, some of the money had to be taken from his patrons, late night in dark alleys. He always gave a reasonable time to repay, but if they didn’t, he didn’t hesitate to take care of things.

When Mr. Williams had racked up quite the debt, he had the man in his office. The man, slightly intoxicated, gave him a bribe to release him from his current situation. A lady with routine income, connections to polite society and rather good looking. He would just have to marry her and consummate the marriage before anyone would come looking for her. The fact that most, if not all, of her immediate family dead, there would be little chance of any relation objecting to the match once the deed was done.

Mr. Beecroft at first believe Williams was just bluffing. He was rather good at it. He let him stay as his guest until his own man made some discreet inquiries to confirm what Williams was trying to sell. When he first arrived in Hundsford, he was slightly agitated that Mr. Lewis was chasing after the girl. When she sent him packing, he knew there was an opportunity. Sending post to Williams, he agreed to the terms. The girl wouldn’t know that he was ultimately the root cause to her abduction. He would come through as her savior. Williams said it wouldn’t be hard to convince her based on her history with him.  
Williams didn’t give him explicit details of how he was going to arrange it. All he had to do was have a private coach at the back door of the Sanditon theater house on the day he designated. An easy enough arrangement for a man in his position.

He looked out his window at the night sky. It wouldn’t be long.

He held her closer as they walked back to the manor. She still seemed shaken from realizing it had been an intentional accident. As they got closer, she had started retreating in her mind. He stopped her before while they were still discreetly away from the house.

“Are you sure you are ok?” He asked softly.

“I’m fine. I just don’t know if I should tell my father about Williams.”

“Why don’t you let me take care of that? If he gets mad, then he will rather take it out on me instead of you.”

“He may kick you out,” she looked at him.

“Well, then, I guess better get this before then.” He took her face gently in his hands and kissed her fervently.

“You are a rogue Lord Babington.” She teased him.

“Not a rogue, Miss McKinley, your rogue.” He gave her a little wink at her as he took her arm and they walked into the house.


	51. The Plot

Sidney rose early. He was determined to make it to Sanditon, especially for the ball. He did not want to think about anyone else dancing with Charlotte. Speaking with his staff, he quickly told them to get the coach ready for him to leave in an hour.

Just about ready to go, a guest was brought into Benson Place.

“Duke?” the man stood before him.

“Mr. Parker, how are you?”

“I was about to leave for Sanditon.”

“I realized I should have made some notice, but I was in town and heard some unsettling information about Miss McKinley that I believe should be made known to her friends.” Was he worried about Babington?

“Perhaps you can clarify this information?”

“Yes, well it is of a delicate issue. If it gets out, then it might prolong the situation.”

“If it’s about Babington,” Duke gave him a confused look.

“No, nothing like that man. I believe Mr. Williams is in Hundsford.”

“What?”

“A contact of mine heard a former known Darling Field jockey speaking about Miss McKinley when he was highly intoxicated. I believe her life may be in danger.”

“Why not alert the authorities?”

“Sir, I have. As she has not actually been abducted or killed, they will not assist. Time is of the paramount, otherwise I would hire my own detective. As I have extraordinarily little information and my contact has gone missing, I took a gamble for someone I could trust.”

Sidney wrote a quick note and notified the manservant to send it.

Taking the reins, he guided the coach to head back to Hundsford.

Charlotte looked at the beginning of daylight out her window. Soon, the Sanditon Ball would be here. There was no other word from Sidney about his arrival. Charlotte tried to keep busy and her focus off her wondering thoughts. Maria was still sleeping while she quietly left to go for her morning sea bath.

On her way back, she stopped at the theater. The workers were working away. She wondered if it would feel the same standing on its stage as it felt in Hundsford. As she gazed at the stage, Mr. Williams stood off to the side and appreciated her form. She was a pretty little thing like Miss McKinley.

“Can I help you miss?” He asked sweetly.

“Oh! I was just admiring the work. I like to study architecture.”

“Perhaps, if you would like I could give you a tour backstage?” she looked at him. Something did not seem quite right.

“I’ve got an appointment but perhaps later.”

“Perhaps if you want to leave your name, I can pass it to Lord Jester when he arrives.”

“Miss Heywood. He knows me.”

“Very well, Miss Heywood. Have a good day.” Williams went back to work chuckling to himself.

Mr. Crowe exited the hotel at an appropriate hour. He did not know if he liked the new him or not. He is becoming rather respectable which was a far cry from his coursing ways. He sent for Parker’s phaeton and drove off into the direction of Sanditon House.

Lady Denham was in her drawing room when he arrived. “Oh! Mr. Crowe, what an unexpectant surprise.”

“Yes, Lady Denham. I was just out and thought perhaps Miss Denham would like to get some fresh air.”

“Well, I am waiting for her to come down myself. Perhaps you could sit with me for a minute.”

Mr. Crowe was not sure he wanted to be under inspection by Lady Denham but as he could not find a good excuse, he bore with it.

“So, you are just here for the ball then Mr. Crowe?”

“Lady Denham?”

“I’m sure Mr. Parker has shown you around to the available properties. Is there nothing that pipes your interest?”

“I’m believe I don’t require such an investment as of yet.”

“Certainly, you don’t plan on living carefree for the rest of your life?”

“You suggest that I need to find a wife.”

“A man in your position must surely be in want of a wife.”

“And what position would that be Lady Denham?” Was she referring to his inheritance?

” A loner. All your friends are getting married. Sir Edward, Lord Jester, and I even hear Lord Babington may be in the same boat soon.”’

“I didn’t realize you had concern for my well-being.” He looked at her, “Or perhaps you design yourself a match maker Lady Denham?”

“I take a great interest of activities going on around me Mr. Crowe.”

“And what about Parker? He is got no such design. I believe he’s a willing partner in carousing as I ever need.”

She scoffed at him. “Sidney Parker is unstable and unreliable for any suitable young lady.”

“Sir Edward, and Miss Denham,” the manservant announced their arrival into the drawing room.

“Mr. Crowe! What on earth are you doing here?”

“I thought perhaps your sister would care to escape her confines.” Mr. Crowe looked at Lady Denham as he spoke.

“Splendid idea.” Lady Denham quickly replied.

“No thank you.” Esther quipped.

“She will do as she is told.” Giving the lady a smirk, she left to do as she was told.

Mr. Crowe assisted her into the phaeton. They rode in silence up to where he drove it on to the beach. 

Not being able to stand it any longer, “I am happy you are here.” Mr. Crowe addressed her.

“I don’t know why. I think the sea air has rattled your brains Mr. Crowe.”

“There is nothing wrong with my brains Miss Denham. I am perfectly content. You however I am concerned about.”

“Why would you be concerned about me?”

“I believe there is something on your mind of late that is troubling you.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, my time in Hundsford. Miss McKinley would sometimes get the same look.”

“Been observing the young ladies again Crowe?”

“I can assure you; I have no such design. Babington would kill me.”

“So, you just assume that I have the same trouble as Miss McKinley?”

“I have no idea if it’s the same, I just recognize the need to have a sympathetic ear. You obviously are not close to Clara, Edward is too busy clamoring with Clara to notice and your aunt is well perhaps to interfering.”

“So that just leaves you and me then?”

“I think you could learn it’s good to have a friend.” He gave her a heartwarming smile. “Now, if I could persuade you to join me in some gentleman pursuits it would be better although Lady Denham would not approve.” He laughed as he gave her the reigns. Esther let the horses run.


	52. The Attempt

Ariel sat on the bed next to her father. He again had taken a turn for the worse. He had been up when she returned last night with Lord Babington. He had been sitting in his chair laughing while he was playing checkers with Anne. Dr. Blythe was surprised at how well he seemed when he got back from Mrs. Hamil.

Babington had lingered when they all went downstairs. Ariel was a nervous wreck waiting for his arrival. She imagined her father would burn down the house if Williams name were even mentioned or at the very least instruct the staff to show Charles the door. She had no idea on how much of the ordeal Charles was going to mention. It would hard to relate one part of the story without the other.

Trying to take her mind off the conversation upstairs, she sat and played at the piano. Anne sat next to her turning the pages of the sheet music for her. It was very much like the time she had spent living with them in London.  
The ladies laughed when Ariel had tried to get Anne to help her play along with her. Dr. Blythe observed the ladies and laughed along with them. It appeared that his patient had mended whatever happened on the way back from town. Lord 

Babington walked into them laughing. He caught her eye and she slightly flushed. This was relatively new territory for her. Whatever she thought she felt for Williams was nothing compared to it.

Coming in shortly after was Mr. Mullins who was sent to summon her to her father’s room. Babington did not have any chance to tell her what he had discussed with him.

Entering the room, he asked her to sit down. He observed her. “I suppose it was inevitable that one of the gentlemen staying under my roof would form an attachment to my daughter. If I had been a younger man and not your father, I would be in the same predicament. He seems to believe that due to mistake on his part, that he feels the need to protect you. You are your own woman. I will not make any decisions for you. I will only guide and counsel you not to make any rash decisions without taking your own sound counsel. Your temperaments are the same, but not so much society wise. Is that what you want? To attend balls and regrettas, to be draped on the lord’s arm like a trophy and to prattle on like the Caroline Bingley’s of London? He is wealthy to be sure but is there depth of his affection or is it merely something that will blow in the wind. I would counsel you to not have a partner that you could not respect when the storms come. 

Anne looked at Lord Babington. “Are you alright? You look rather unwell.” Dr. Blythe looked at him.

“No, I am well. Mr. McKinley has asked for me to return to the lodge for the evening and to speak with him on the morrow at ten. Will you please inform Ariel?” He excused himself and did as he was instructed. He had wanted to speak with her before he left but Mr. McKinley was explicit. The man had gotten incredibly quiet when he mentioned Williams’ name. Mr. McKinley had listened to the whole story intently. He asked a question here or there. In the end the man asked to think over what he had told him and after he had spoken to his own daughter. He arrived at Lucas Lodge and held himself up in his room. It was going to be a long night.

Ariel came downstairs. She knew her father was going to be angry about Williams. It was out now and there was nothing to do about it. She went back in the parlor only to find that her father had in fact sent Charles to the lodge for the night. He intended that his daughter have the safe space to reflect on her choice. Dr. Blythe went back upstairs to check on him. She sat down next to Anne. The lady put her arm around her much like she did so many times before. 

Ariel thought so much last night that her head was hurting. She did not get much sleep. In the end, she stopped trying to and got dressed to start her day. She walked to Mrs. Hamil’s to check on her and the baby. She left Buttercup in the field by the garden. Jacko was surprised to see her so early.

He walked her back to the house. It was still early. Ariel had gone back to see her father. He laid very still and looked worse. She could only attribute to the extra toll of speaking with Lord Babington and herself along with him sitting up so long. She had post to send to Charlotte, so she went to her room to take her pistol.

After the rope incident, she wanted to make sure she was prepared in case anything was to happen. Against previous doctor orders, she saddled one of the older mares, Bessie. She was not prone to do a lot of jumping like the younger ones and since her ribs still hurt, Ariel thought it was best.

Mr. Ramsey was in good spirits. She spoke with him at length. She spotted Charles heading back to the manor and her heart fluttered. As she walked through town, she was not paying any attention to her surroundings. Before she realized, she had walked almost out of town. She was by the church. Curious as to what Jacko had described, she looked for the indention where the black had fallen and the shallow trough that ran across the track. It was not natural forming.

“Miss Heywood?” a gentleman appeared that she did not recognize. Slowly, she realized there was a coach by the church that was out of place.

“No, I’m Miss McKinley. Who are,” a second gentlemen tried to grab her around her arms. While she struggled with the second man, the first man was yelling at the other. “That’s the wrong girl.”

“We’ll take them both.”

“Don’t be stupid, he only wants the one.”

Ariel fight instinct kicked in. She bit the second man kicked him hard which brought him down. The first man gained on her quick, but not quick enough. She drew out her pistol and shot him dead to rights. The other man started to get up.  
She hit him with the end of the pistol.

Afraid for the safety of Charlotte, she did exactly what any good friend would do. She whistled loud for Buttercup. Thankfully, the horse had ventured close enough to hear her. Not a moment to lose, she rode Buttercup towards Sanditon using the post express trail.

Charlotte woke up excited. The ball was later this evening. Maria and she had plans to meet with the dressmaker for their fittings after breakfast. Charlotte and Maria went sea bathing after the dressmaker. They were trying to stay busy until it was time to get ready. They even took James and Jackson for a short walk through the neighborhood.

As the time grew near, Charlotte kept glancing out the window. “Charlotte, you are going to wear a hole in the floor as much pacing you are doing.”

“I know Maria, but I just can’t sit still.”

“Do you think Mr. Parker will make it?”

“I don’t know. Tom hasn’t gotten any other posts from him.”

“Do you think Mr. Stringer will ask me to dance?”

“Of course, you are beautiful.” Maria blushed. “Now let’s figure out how you are going to wear your hair!”

Ariel’s ribs were on fire. Buttercup was used to running, she had to slow her down a few times. Mostly for her own ribs, the other to keep the horse from burning out too fast. She was going to need to make it the entire trip. In a rush to leave to reach Charlotte, she had forgot to pick her pistol back up. Hopefully, there were not be any robbers along the route. So far, the weather was the best thing going for her.

Lord Babington arrived at McKinley Manor before his appointed time. He was both nervous and excited. He looked around for his lady but could not find spy her. He found Jacko in the stable. “Where have you been?” Jacko asked him, not knowing he had been banished to the lodge for the night.

“I’m afraid I was sent away to contemplate my life choices.” Jacko gave him a puzzled look. “Mr. McKinley wasn’t sure I really would want to marry his wild child.” Jacko laughed.

“Well, I would caution you as well. Her temper.” Charles laughed. 

“Have you seen her?”

“She came to see my mother and the baby early. She looked like she did not sleep much. She left Buttercup in the field near the garden.”

Babington went into the house and found Dr. Blythe and Anne in the parlor room.

“Survived the night Lord Babington?” Dr. Blythe asked him.

“Do I look like I haven’t slept?”

“I believe there’s a young girl around her with pretty much the same look.” Babington gave them a shy smile.

“Is Mr. McKinley up?”

“Yes, but he won’t be for long. He insisted to stay awake long enough to speak with you before he takes his tonic.”  
Babington bounded up the stairs. He entered Mr. McKinley’s room. The man looked like he had aged overnight. He was sitting in bed. Charles thought that perhaps Ariel would be there. Perhaps, she had changed her mind.

“Lord Babington,” Mr. McKinley’s voice was rough from coughing.

“Mr. McKinley.” He felt the elder’s man eye on him.

“On that desk is a letter to my solicitor. It must be delivered immediately to London if you still choose to continue this madness.”

“I love- “

Mr. McKinley coughed hard again. “I don’t think she realizes the gravity of her choice. Her mother was very much the same way. It is extremely hard to change from one lifestyle to another. Once the newness wares off and the practicalities of life come into the marriage, people find that their old life calls to them like a siren calls to a sailor. My wife was not given an option. She was content and happy as much as she could be for her station. I do not want that for my daughter. I don’t want to see my flower wilt when she gets burned by the sun.”

“The letter is an agreement for the purchase of the remaining McKinley horse stock at a fair price. Like a reverse dowry Lord Babington. If she decides to return to her past life whether it be because she finds you tomcatting around or can’t take the life of society, the funds are to be released to her to return to a home of her choice free from all of it. “

“When you took the improper bid on a horse that should not have been at the track, you took away her choice. Even if that horse had never conducted another race, he could have been breed to ensure a regular maintenance that would have allowed her to live without struggling.”

“Those are my terms Lord Babington. Take the letter or not. Send Ariel here when you leave.”

Mr. McKinley closed his eyes again. He did not want to do what he just did but it was all he could do for her. There was not much time left. When he opened his eyes again, the man had left but he had taken the letter with him.  
Charles walked rather slowly down the stairs. He even felt a little bit of trembling. Mr. McKinley was deeply passionate about Ariel being able to make her own choice. The man did not say yeah or nay. He simply wanted her to choose what she wanted to do. If she refused him, then she would be provided for. If she accepted, then she would be provided for. It was a win-win for her either way.

He stopped in the parlor room looking for Ariel. Dr. Blythe was there as Anne had gone to see Mrs. Hamil. “Well how did it go?”

“I’m not sure. He’s a hard man to figure out.”

“Well did he come out and say no?”

“Not exactly, he instructed me to deliver this to the solicitor immediately if I continue to press my hand.”

“Well, I see you have the letter in hand.” Charles just looked at him. “What are you waiting for?”

“I should like to see Ariel before I go.”

“I haven’t seen her since the morning, perhaps she is outside with the horses. I need to go check on my patient.”

Sidney ran the horses as fast he could. Finally reaching Hundsford, he drove them out past the church. There were several townsfolk there. He thought it odd, but he had to reach Babington and did not stop.

Ariel was making good time. Her ribs were on fire to the point she had to stop to rest. She found a creek where the mare could get a drink. She took off her scarf and gathered water in it for herself. She wanted to cry but she knew she did not have the time. Her body on fire, her mind back in Hundsford. Certainly, when she was not there when Charles returned, he would assume that she had changed her mind. She could only hope he would understand when this nightmare was over.

Luckily, she had trained Buttercup for a few tricks. She tapped on the horse’s shoulders and the horse knelt. There would have been no way she could have gotten back on if she could not. She was not far if her memory served her well. It did not occur to her what could be possibly be waiting for her when she got there.

The ladies came down the stairs enthusiastically. Charlotte was wearing her blue shoes Mary had purchased for her. Maria only asked for some new ribbons. Ariel had provided her enough dresses and accessories to last her a lifetime. She never realized that she would even own such luxuries.

Mary looked at them. “You ladies are very pretty tonight.” Mary had her maid help them with their hair. Tom came down the stairs.

“Splendid. Shall we be off?” They all departed.

Sidney’s coach pulled up as Babington and Jacko was walking down from the terrace. “Sidney? What brings you here? I thought you would be in Sanditon for the ball.”

“Where is Ariel?”

“No one has seen her since this morning.” Babington looked at his friend. “Why?”

“Duke stopped by Benson Place. He said his contact had heard something about her getting abducted or killed.”

“What?”

Sidney tried to gather his thoughts. “Duke stopped by saying he thought her life was in danger that Mr. Williams was in Hundsford. He said his contact had heard a former jockey player from Darling Field talking about her.” Jacko ran back in the house, hollering for her.

They came up empty handed. She was not in the house or the stables. Luckily, Mr. McKinley already drank his tonic and had been sleeping when Sidney had arrived. Jacko looked through her room. The men were gathered by the carriage when Anne came up out of breath.

“What is it Anne?” Dr. Blythe asked her. I hear a gun shot when I was on my way back. Buttercup took off running.

“Her pistol wasn’t in her room.” Jacko shared his information.

“Where would the shot put her at?”

“Around the church if Buttercup had been towards the back of the pasture.”

“I saw a group of people by the church as I drove in.”

Sidney and Charles got in the carriage while Jacko and Dr. Blythe took horses.

Coming up on the church, there were still a few people around. Mr. Ramsey was helping the mortician put the body in a casket.

“Lord Babington and Mr. Parker! What a day.”

“Do you know this man?”

“No, he only came into town the last few days. I saw him following Miss McKinley after she left my shop. I went to get the magistrate. That man had been in my shop a day before asking questions about Miss Heywood and Miss McKinley. I forgot to mention it to her when I saw her the other day. I just figured he enjoyed the talent show.”

“When was she at your store?”

“Oh, it had to be around 9 or so. It looked like she hadn’t slept well.”

The magistrate came up after walking around. “It looks like he wasn’t alone.”

Charles and Sidney looked at him. “Do you recognize this?” He held the pistol out. Jacko recognized it immediately.

“It’s Miss McKinley’s.” The men looked at each other.


	53. The Sanditon Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things going on the next few chapters. I hope I don't lose anybody.

“Lady Babington, may I have the pleasure of a dance?” Lord Jester bowed in front of his intended. Like his usual self, he kept near her and if she was not close, his eyes watched her. Mr. Stringer had been bold enough to ask the lady for a dance earlier. He relented his intended as he knew she liked to dance but he gave James a dangerous look that the man better behave himself.

Charlotte looked around the dance hall for Sidney. Mr. Stringer approached her.

“Miss Heywood, may I have the next dance?” She smiled at him.

“I would like that very much.” Charlotte looked at her friend. He had started dancing with Maria as soon as they had arrived. Maria was giddy with the attention. The dance hall full of town folk was packed. Tom Parker moved around making introductions when needed. He caught Mary’s eye from time to time. She was having a good time.

“I would like to tell you miss I’ve been offered an excellent position in London.”

“As an architect? I am so happy for you Mr. Stringer. Your talents are finally being recognized.”

“Yes but an apprentice first. I believe my situation will greatly improve.” He spun her around and Charlotte laughed. “Tell me, do you think Miss Lucas would permit me to write?”

“I think Miss Lucas would be very happy for you to do so.” James smiled brightly at her. The dance concluded, he left to find Miss Lucas.

Entering fashionably late, Lady Denham and her party arrived. She was a little perturbed. Miss Brereton had taken a little longer to get ready. It was not really her fault but more of Sir Edward. Her nephew and his behavior. She about had enough. She was going to speak with them on the morrow.

Mr. Crowe had been poised for clear view of the entrance. He was determined to catch Miss Denham as soon as possible. Their little adventure yesterday had done her good. Esther had parted a little information as they concluded the day in Lady Denham’s garden. She still had her sharp tongue. He found that she rather liked it when he gave it right back to her. He would have to continue being sober to keep up with her.

Mr. Parker had caught the great lady as she entered. Lady Denham herself was not inclined to dance herself but as a huge investor in the town, she wanted to be involved in all its activities. She noticed Esther fidget in the carriage as they got closer. Her niece had been in better spirits after her outing with Mr. Crowe despite her trying to pretend otherwise.

“Stop fidgeting child. You have made an effort. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” Lady Denham quipped at her in the carriage.

Esther tried to pretend disinterest as she entered the dance hall. She made eye contact with Mr. Crowe and found him smiling ridiculously at her. He walked up to her, not taking long. “Lady Denham, Miss Denham,” he bowed to them. “I’m glad to see you made it.”

“Are you,” Esther quipped back at it. Not discouraged, he pressed on.

“Miss Denham, perhaps you would care to give me your criticism on the dance floor.” She pretended indifference but took his hand. Lady Denham smiled at her as she walked off.

The dance in full swing, Esther had finally relaxed enough she was enjoying herself with Mr. Crowe. “Mr. Crowe, you are going to need to give me a drink. I need a break.” She had laughed as he spun her around.

“As you wish, Miss Denham.” He escorted her towards the back where it was less crowded and went towards the refreshment table.  
Charlotte, needing some fresh air, stepped into the balcony to observe the party. She was glad to see Maria enjoying herself with James. She was slightly jealous. She wondered where Mr. Parker was.

Back in Hundsford, Jacko had saddled up his fastest horses. He wished the black did not have that injury. Babington was torn. Mr. McKinley appeared to be knocking on death’s door. If he did not deliver the letter to the solicitor before then, he would fail to honor the man’s last request. How would Ariel take that? At the same time, he wanted to follow Sidney to Sanditon. Based on the information that Mr. Ramsey told them, they figured out she had been fearful that those men had been looking for Charlotte and had taken Buttercup and rode directly there. With one unknown man dead, they could only assume the second man was the jockey that Mr. Williams had hired at Darling Field. As that man had not been accounted for, he must have driven that way. Now, both ladies were in extreme danger.

Ariel finally arrive at Lady Denham’s stable. Tired, her body on fire, she about collapsed as she dismounted. 

“Miss McKinley! What on earth are you doing here?” Mr. Fout hollered at her as she had made her way to the stable.

“Mr. Fout, I don’t have time. I need a fresh horse. I must find Charlotte immediately.”

“Of course,” he hollered at a stable hand to make it quick. She found a quick drink and then remounted the horse. She worried if she actual sat still for even a brief moment, she would not be able to get herself back up. “She should be in the dance hall.” Ariel headed the horse in town, only to realize, she really did not know where that was.

Ready to start his plan, he addressed her. “Miss Heywood, it is delightful to see you.” Mr. Williams had been observing her throughout the night. He could tell she was looking for someone. Charlotte turned to find the man observing her. She was glad she was in the dance hall and not somewhere alone. “Perhaps, I could tempt you back on the dance floor?” she was a little leery but felt that she would be safe enough, especially since he worked for Lord Jester who was downstairs.

As he danced her around, he made polite conversation. His hands he kept respectable. She slightly relaxed. “You are looking tired Miss Heywood, are you alright?”

“I believe I’m finally worn out Mr. Williams.”

“Perhaps, I could escort you back home. I don’t believe a young lady like yourself should be out by yourself at night.” Charlotte was very hot and tired. Inside, dishearten as Sidney had not shown up, she found herself agreeing with the man.

“Yes, I think I should like to go home now. I will just get my things. It will just take a moment.” She did not see the gleam in his eyes. He escorted her out the back of the dance hall, only keeping eye contact with Miss Denham as he walked out. Esther studied the man as she watched Miss Heywood leave. There was something familiar about him, but she just could not remember it.

“I know the express route to Sanditon. We used to run the horses that way. I should be the one to go with Mr. Parker.” Jacko was pleading his case. “The horses are used to me. There is less chance of them bucking me off when they get tired.” Sidney was a better rider than Charles. He did not want to admit though. “If she does not get there in time, then Williams will only have Miss Heywood to contend with. 

“Her injuries were more severe than you know Lord Babington. I highly doubt she even made it to Sanditon.” Dr. Blythe gave his medical opinion. “I would wager they will find her off the horse before there.” Charles was still torn, and they could not waste any more time debating the situation. Charles consented to the plan and the gentlemen were off towards Sanditon with no further delay. Jacko in the lead as he knew the way with Sidney falling just slightly behind him.

“Doctor, please send word of anything you hear or if anything happens with Mr. McKinley.” Charles mounted his horse and sped away towards London. Dr. Blythe put his arm around Anne as they walked back in the house. There was nothing else to do but wait.

“Miss Heywood, I know you are ready to go home, but can we possibly stop at the theater? Lord Jester had requested that I lock the back door he inadvertently left unlock on his way here. Apparently, he was in a rush to get to his lady.” Tired physically and mentally, Charlotte just followed on.

“Oh, yes. Lady Babington, he’s very fond of her.”

“Lady Babington?”

“Yes, Lord Charles Babington is her brother. He is currently in; well I am not sure. I guess London or Hundsford.”

“Are you well acquainted with Lord Babington?”

“Just a little. I believe Miss McKinley, my friend in Hundsford, is fond of him.”

“Really? Summer love must be in the air.” He chuckled as he filed the information in the back of his mind.

Ariel had taken a wrong turn and had to turn the horse around. Finally finding a townsperson they were able to get her directions after their initial shock of seeing lady sitting astride the horse. Ariel got in the dance hall only to find herself amid strangers. She tried to look around quickly for Charlotte. The crowd in the back had stopped talking as they appraised the girl in breeches before they found their tongues to discuss her attire for the dance. Finally, spotting Mr. Crowe standing next to Miss Denham, she held her head high and weaved through the crowd.

Miss Denham had been the first to catch Miss McKinley heading her way. It took her a second to recognize her as the last time she had seen her, she was in a dress.

“Miss McKinley!” Mr. Crowe exclaimed as Esther had stood up realizing there was something wrong for her to be there. Ariel did not want to create any more of a scene than there was, she gestured for them to move away from the crowd quickly.

“Where is Charlotte Mr. Crowe?”

“Is something wrong with Mr. Parker?”

“What? No, never mind that now. I need to find Charlotte. Mr. Williams is on the loose and I believe she is in danger.” Esther started feeling lightheaded as soon as Ariel mentioned the name. “Mr. Crowe!” Ariel yelled at him as Esther had started to pass out. He quickly gathered her in his arms and sat her down on the nearest bench. Time felt like an eternity while they watch Esther return to earth.

As Esther regained her consciousness, she realized that she was holding on to information that could help. “She left with,” she began to cry as the memory came back to her. In a hoarse whisper, “Mr. Williams a short time ago.” Edward and Clara had noticed some odd movement in the back and had moved that way.

“Edward, stay with your sister and do not leave her alone. I shall go check at Trafalgar House.”

Ariel grabbed his arm, “he may be armed.” Mr. Crowe acknowledged her warning as he sped away to find the lady. Clara helped Esther into a private room to get away from the crowd. Edward only stood there confused about what was going on. 

Listening to the crowd discuss her, she decided to step outside. She wished Charlotte had told her more about the town. Then she remembered Charlotte had mentioned Jester had a theater there. Taking a gamble, she asked the nearest person for its location and took off on her horse.

Jacko and Sidney spur their horses on. Luckily, the horses were used to running long distances during their training and were able to keep up the speed. Coming up to the creek, they found some express riders taking a break. Quickly, they had asked if they had seen Miss McKinley.

“You mean the girl riding astride a horse at top speed?” they laughed.

“That horse look like it was going to drop at any moment. I doubt she made it to town. If she were lucky, she could have made it to Sanditon House. She didn’t look so good though.” They thanked them for their information and pressed the horses on. Arriving not much longer themselves, they found Buttercup in a pin and Mr. Fout watching the road.

“Mr. Fout! Where is Ariel and Charlotte?” Jacko spoke quickly to the man.

“She came to find Charlotte and headed into the dance hall on one of Lady Denham’s steeds.”

“Mr. Fout, we will need new mounts immediately,” Sidney spoke.

“Of course,” he snapped at his help to get it done quickly. “What is going on?”

“Please send word to McKinley Manor that Ariel had made it to Sanditon.” They speed off towards town. Sidney had silently prayed that they were going to make it.

“Miss Heywood let us use the alleyway. I will not want anyone to damage your reputation if they see us entering the dark theater.” He gave her a false smile. Since it made common sense, Charlotte agreed. It was not until they got towards the back door and she had been grabbed did she realize the danger. Charlotte struggled against the men. One of them looked injured already. Mr. Williams slapped her hard that caused her to pass out.

“Get her in the carriage you fool. You will ruin the whole plan.” Mr. Williams barked at Mr. Morgan. He was in desperate need of a drink. His head where Miss McKinley had hit him with the pistol throbbed in pain. Setting Miss Heywood inside the coach, Mr. Williams entered the back of the theater and waited for his next victim.

Having searched the hotel and Trafalgar House with no success, he headed back to the dance hall. Esther had finally calmed down from whatever had set her off. “Crowe, what in blazes is going on around here?” Edward could not get any sensible information from Esther.

“It’s a long conversation, we need to find Miss Heywood. It is of great importance. I have checked the Trafalgar House as well as the hotel. No one has seen her. Where else would she be?”

Sidney and Jacko arrived at the dance hall. Looking around, they spotted Edward and Crowe. Walking quickly over, they were caught up to speed on the situation. Jacko feeling very out of place, stepped outside. He was looking around, so much so, that a nearby patron thought he was interested in stealing a horse.

“No man. I am looking for a friend. I don’t suppose you seen a lady in breeches?”

The man laughed, “A woman in breeches?”

“Yes, this is serious. Have you seen her?”

“Well, no but my friend over there said he spoke to such a person.” He pointed to a highly intoxicated gentleman clearly purging his overindulgence.

Slurring his words, Jacko got only enough information that she had asked for directions to Jester’s place. Quickly finding Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe, they concluded Ariel had gone off in the direction of the theater.


	54. Taken

Lord Babington rode his horse hard. If he had been less focused on his current situation, he would have found the gait as pleasant as the horse he rode during the race between Miss McKinley and his friends. The horse seemed to find the grueling pace acceptable and did not show signs of tiredness. Arriving at his townhouse, he quickly instructed the staff to prepare a fresh mount. He quickly went inside to grab a meal and figure out where the solicitor would be found. Luckily, the envelope was labeled well enough, he recognized to where he needed to go. He informed his staff of where to find him if any express posts came while he was out.

It was late when he arrived. Solicitors were used to be calling on in all manner of times, so Babington figured it would not be inappropriate as he rang the bell. The doorman escorted Babington to a large study. All around the man’s office were hummingbirds. Apparently, the man was obsessed with them.

“I am Mr. Trochilidae, the solicitor. How can I be of service,” he paused looking at the man? “Lord?”

“Babington. I was directed to deliver this directly to you and only you. It is a matter of urgent importance.”

“Yes, these things usually are. Perhaps, you care for a drink while I review this document.” He pointed over to a selection of drinks. Opening the letter, he let out a gasp of surprise on the containment of the letter.

“This is a very unusual request sir. I can’t say I have ever seen one dictated such.” Babington was only vaguely aware the man was talking to him instead of himself. “Lord Babington, are you alright?” Tired and overwhelmed with his concern, he began to feel sick. Mr. Trochilidae hollered at his door man to assist the man into a spare room. He sent a servant to fetch a doctor.

Mr. McKinley arose later in the day. Anne was sitting quietly next to the bed doing needlepoint. “Mrs. Blythe?” he spoke hoarsely to her. 

“Let me fetch you some water.” Edward took a long drink.

Feeling slightly better, he positioned himself upright. “I suppose the young lovebirds are running around in my pastures?” He had fallen asleep rather angrily with himself. He had not plan on speaking to Lord Babington in such a manner or even his own daughter.

“Lord Babington should be in London now I would wager.” She paused; she did not want to worry Mr. McKinley as of yet. “Miss Airey is out and about.”

“No doubt looking for an actual dress to warrant such an occasion.” He let out a little laugh.

“I should go find Gilbert. He wanted to see you as soon as you woke up.” Anne went downstairs. Only after she left did he realize that she said Babington had gone to London.

Gilbert came into Mr. McKinley’s room. The man seemed rather awake again although slightly confused.

“Why is Lord Babington in London Gilbert? Did my daughter refuse his hand?” he asked concerned.

“You sent him with a letter to a solicitor that had to be processed immediately in case of your passing. Do you not remember?” Mr. McKinley sat and concentrated.

“Honestly, I can’t say that I do. Where is Ariel? I should like to see her.” He watched as the doctor’s face revealed some strong emotion. Gilbert had to explain to his friend all that had happened since the morning. Mr. McKinley cried out afraid for his daughter. Anne came back in, hoping that Mr. McKinley would try to eat to regain his strength.

Ariel approached the theater in trepidation. Her senses heightened at the thought of Mr. Williams being in the immediate area, she kept looking over her shoulder. She dismounted the horse and left him tied out in front. Hopefully, it would not get stolen, she thought. She turned the knob to the front door quietly. Thankfully, with the new construction, the door did not give her away. It was mostly dark, except for the slight glow that was behind the stage. She let her eyes focus and realized that the theater was not finished. Making out a box of tools, she grabbed something sharp and concealed it in her boot.

Walking slowly, listening for sounds, she heard none. Her heart racing the closer she got to the back. Jester had all his theaters designed the same way thankfully, she was able to determine which way would be better to go towards the light. She listened for any sound that would help her determine if anyone were back there. The back door was slightly ajar. She heard the distinct sound of a horse harness as the horse shook his head. Thinking that all was clear, she moved quickly only to discover Mr. Williams waiting for her before she was grabbed from behind. A bag placed on her head; she could not determine see her assailant before she passed out. Bounded up, they loaded her in the coach next to Charlotte. Mr. Williams left them one parting gift as he threw the lantern in a stack of well place flammable items. The fire caught quickly. The coach rolled away as the building was being kissed by flames.

As they passed a rider less horse towards the theater, Sidney could see the flames that had begun consuming the building. Jacko ran into the burning building yelling for both ladies with Sidney not far behind him. They could not reach the back of the building as the fire grew wild. As Crowe approached, he started raising the alarm. The fire consumed the new apartments not yet complete next to the theater. The men in the town worked all night to contain the wildfire.

Getting jarred awake, Charlotte woke up in the coach next to another person with a bag over the head. Focusing her eyes, she realized that person had to be Ariel. Across from her, was Mr. Williams and a person she never seen before in her life. That man was drinking heavily out of his flask. Mr. Williams was studying her form.

“Decided to wake up Miss Heywood?” Williams sneered at her. “I can barely bring myself to say that I am not happy you are here.”

“Mr. Parker,”

“Please Mr. Parker is on his way to London I’m sure. You see, a little misleading information here and there is all you need for a good kidnapping.” Ariel’s body was so sore, it hurt to move. When she had been grabbed tightly around her ribs, the pain had been too great, and she had gone limp. She whimpered in pain. “Oh, I see Miss McKinley has finally decided to wake up as well.” He patted her on the leg. “Don’t fret my dear. We will get reacquainted soon enough.” She heard the man laugh and remembered where she was. “Now, if you are nice, I will remove your hat.” She stayed very still as he removed it.

“Oh, now don’t look at me like thus. Are we not well good friends? I thought for sure you would miss me by now. I am interested though in how Lord Babington would take such notice of my country mouse. Although with his reputation, I am sure the thought of your womanly delights, he couldn’t resist the temptation.” He sneered at her.

“You’re a monster.”

“Yes, I’m glad you remember. Now, sit back and enjoy you ride. Soon, you will be delivered, and we shall be well set on our ways. I would wager I shall be well suited enough that I will not ever happen to see you. Although, a thought has   
crossed my mind.” She looked at him and knew what evil thoughts were lurking there.

The curtains drawn; Ariel could not tell where they were at nor to which way they were going. Knowing that the farther they got from town, the less chance of finding help. If they were going to London, coming into the city at night would conceal them best. She needed to figure out which way the coach was going. Trembling she formed a plan.

“Would it be too much to ask for a minute to relieve myself? I have been on horseback all day with no stops.” She lowered her eyes submissively to Mr. Williams. He peeked out of the curtains. The fire was a beacon way off in the distance. 

There were no other riders that he could see. He had thought to make them wait more until Mr. Morgan begged for the same relief.

“Driver. Stop the coach. No funny business Miss McKinley or your friend will pay the price. He grabbed her arm and walked her to the tree line. “I wish you were wearing a dress. I should love to see your curves. I know there should be in there somewhere. You have little else to tempt a man.” Mr. Morgan done with his business grabbed Charlotte and afforded her the same opportunity.

As they walked back towards the coach, Ariel slipped something in Charlotte’s coat pocket. She whispered very quietly, “get this to Mr. Fout. He will know what to do.” Charlotte did not understand at first until she saw Ariel make a quick move. 

Mr. Morgan was his usual drunk self. She knew that he would not be able to stop anything. Her main threat was Williams, but she needed to give Charlotte enough time to get away. Mentally prepared for what was going to happen, Ariel faced off Mr. Williams and caught him off guard. “Run Charlotte!” was all she could say as she attacked Williams. 

“Get that girl you fool.” Williams yelled at Morgan. The driver had fallen asleep on his perch and was going to be of no use. Mr. Morgan in his present state only ended tripping before he got a few steps. Charlotte ran blindly into the darkness. Ariel was not so lucky as she bore the weight of Williams anger. Her body broken; she could no longer fight back. He basically threw her back into the coach.

“You are going to regret that Miss McKinley,” was the last thing she remember him saying as her world gone dark.


	55. Charlotte Arrives

Lord Babington woke up in a bed that was not his own. At first, he thought he was still at the manor until he remembered the horrible events of the day before. Getting dressed, he quickly went downstairs to find himself still at the solicitor’s house. 

Mr. Trochilidae had his servant notify him immediately when Lord Babington had risen. “Lord Babington, I was beginning to wonder. The doctor didn’t think it was of anything of consequence that caused you to get sick last night.”

“On the contrary, it is of great consequence. Are you done with what you need to do?”

“Yes, come into my study. I shall need your signature on some documents. Watching the man search for the required paperwork, Babington looked at his different statues. Finding a very different hummingbird, he asked the man about it. “Oh yes. That one is my favorite. It plus its two sisters are the only three in existence. They were custom made in Italy for me and my daughters. My oldest though hers was passed on after her death to a good friend on the upper side. The other is in Sussex with the daughter that lives there with her husband.”

“I believe you are mistaken. I seen one just like it at McKinley Manor in Miss Ariel McKinley’s room.”

“I don’t know sir. I believe I was told that one that went to a Lady Darling on some special event. As I had just seen my other daughter at her home, so I know that one still sits on her shelf. Ah, here they are. Thank the maker. I’d lose my head if it wasn’t attached to my body.” The man laughed at himself. “Now, let me get the witness so you can be off with your day.” He came back shortly bringing another man with him. He instructed all the places that Babington was required to affix his signature. “I made two copies. One should be file with the court that I will take. One is for you and the other goes to Mr. McKinley or his estate holder. I should rather think you should have read the document more carefully but perhaps you are privier to the details than I know.” Babington bid the man good day and returned home, hoping to receive an express post.

The fire now extinguished, only the charred remains and the smell of fire lingered in the air. Tom Parker looked at the ashes that he had fixed all his hopes on. “No worries Tom. We shall rebuild better and bigger than before.”

“I’m sure you’re right. Just as soon as we can find the money.” He said the last rather softly as he realized there wouldn’t be enough money to repair such a cost.

“For God’s sake Tom, tell me it was insured.” Sidney looked at his brother. “Tom!”

“Well you see, I had to make some choices. I’d rather paid the workers their salaries before the premiums and…”

Diana and Arthur walked up offering their inheritance to help the cost.

Tom looked at the Parkers. “Even with all our assets combined, it would not make a drop in the bucket at the money needed.”

“How much Tom?”

“$80,000 pounds.”

“How in the world? 

“We used only the best materials. It was to be the crown jewel of the town.”

Charlotte had to slow down after she realized she was not being pursued. Her mind telling her to push through the pain. She had twisted her ankle at some point. Her friend’s life in the balance, she kept walking hoping to make it to town soon. As she got closer, the pain was unbearable. She fell to the ground and could only cry in desperation.

“I shall see you in the debtor’s prison for wasting my money!” Lady Denham stood in the parlor room at the Trafalgar House. The Parkers crying out for mercy.

“Lady Denham,” Lord Jester stood in with the Parkers. “Certainly, they should be able to find a way to repay you. I can forgo the repayments for the theater until such a debt is satisfied.”

“He might as well lose my money at the gaming tables. I will not have it. And where is my missing horse? I paid a lot of money for it as well.”

Lady Babington worried for her new friends intervene on their behalf. “Lady Denham at least give them a week to find the money.”

“One week! That is all!” She stormed out of the house.

“Mr. Stringer for Mr. Parker.” Hodges announced no sooner than Lady Denham had departed.

“Sir, I have some news. Some of the men that didn’t attend the ball saw a coach at the back of the theater before the fire.” He hesitated to tell them the rest. “Before it drove away, they saw two men putting two people in it.”

“What?” Lord Jester exclaimed.

“Thank you, Mr. Stringer.”

“There should have been no one at the theater. I left explicit instructions with the house manager that it should be locked.” Jester looked at Sidney, who got real white. “Good God man, what is it?”

“I believe Mr. Stringer must have hired Mr. Williams under a false pretense.”

“Mr. Williams?” He gave them a look of disbelief. “You are certainly not talking about,” the look on Sidney’s face confirmed that it was indeed.

“Miss Denham saw Miss Heywood leaving with Mr. Williams at the ball. I would expect the other person was Miss McKinley.”

“Good God! They would be all the way to London by now!” Jester yelled at Mr. Parker to fetch his coach immediately. Augusta could only sit next to Annabelle in disbelief. Looking back at her, he gave her kiss on her hand. “I am sorry my dear. Annabelle please take care of them.” Returning the horses back that they borrowed from Lady Denham’s stables, Sidney and Jacko retrieved their original horses.

“Mr. Fout did you get word off to the McKinley’s?”

“Yes, but I wish someone would tell me what in blazes is going on.”

“Mr. Williams has abducted Miss Heywood and Miss McKinley to who knows where. We are assuming London but have no way to confirm that was the actual direction. He set fire to the theater which consumed that building plus the one next to it.”

“Say it isn’t so.” Mr. Fout got quiet. “Mr. McKinley?”

“He was very ill when we left. I doubt he survived the night.”

“I think I will go there. He will need me if he hasn’t. Send word when you can.” 

Sidney started his horse the most common route. “Mr. Parker,” yelled Jacko. “If we used the express trail, it is possible that we could still make it before a coach will. It will be close, and we will have to run the horses hard the entire time.”

“Lead on man!”

As they let lose the reign on the horses, a farmer’s wagon slowly rolled into the path of Sanditon House. Charlotte had been found by a small child who was out playing in the yard when he heard Charlotte crying out.

Charlotte was dirty, her dress tattered. She was a sight. The farmer knew it had to be one of the ladies from Sanditon. He drove his cart to the well-known Parker house. Arthur and Tom helped her into the house. “Charlotte!” the ladies exclaimed for her.

“I need to get to Mr. Fout at Sanditon House. Please it’s very important. Miss McKinley has been taken by Mr. Williams.”

“Tom!” Mary yelled at him to snap out of his daze.

“Yes, right away. Hodges! The coach immediately.” They helped Charlotte into the coach with Tom and Mary. The driver rushed the coach to Sanditon House. Mr. Fout was gathering his things when the coach arrived.

Mr. Parker got out and helped Charlotte. “Mr. Fout! Just the man we are looking for.”

“Miss Heywood! Mr. Parker and Jacko were just here saying you had been stolen to London. This is good news.”

“Not for Ariel. She gave me this and told me you would know what to do with it.” She handed over Ariel’s locket. His face got dark. “I was on my way to Hundsford. Mr. McKinley is at death’s door. This needs to go to London.”

Lady Denham anger with Tom Parker’s inadept handling of her money spilled over into her conversation with Sir Edward. “I might be old Sir Edward, but your nightly behavior in my house is inappropriate and unwelcomed. I suggest you and Miss Brereton stay elsewhere when you are in town.”

He had an inkling that the old hag would find out sooner or later. After Clara and him had come down late for the ball, she had given him a dirty look. “Very well. We didn’t like this stuffy house anyway!” he grumbled as he went to go pack.

“Mr. Fout ma’am.” The manservant announced.

“What is it? What in darnation is going on in my Sanditon?”

“Lady Denham, Miss McKinley has been abducted. Miss Heywood too, but it appears she escaped. I believe I need to go to Hundsford for my friend at this time.”

“Have you forgotten you are employed here?” Her mood was dark. She was tired.

“No ma’am. But I believe Mr. McKinley will pass soon and with his daughter missing, I may be needed to help settle the estate.”

She waved him off “clear off then.” Mr. Fout knew the lady was upset with everything that happened last night. She was in some part way worried about Miss Denham who locked herself in her room after the dance.

Arriving in the mix, Mr. Crowe showed up. “Mr. Crowe.” The manservant announced as Mr. Fout left.

“Am I not to have any peace in my own house today?” she commented out loud.

“Lady Denham, I was wondering if Miss Denham had ventured out?”

“No, she is refusing to leave her room. I am most displeased I don’t know what happened at the dance. I can assume you had something to do with it.”

“No ma’am. I can assure you her distress was not related to me.”

“Poppycock. She was having a good time until you whisked her to the back of the hall away from prying eyes.”

“It was not his fault Aunt.” Esther showed up at perfect timing

“What’s the matter with you?”

“I just was distressed with all the excitement. Perhaps, I should tell the doorman to let no more visitors in.”

“Yes, I think I’ve had my fill for the day.” Lady Denham retired to her room.

Mr. Crowe looked at Esther. She had been crying. “A walk in the garden Miss Denham? Fresh air and exercise are Mr. Fout’s advice.” She looked to refuse but consented.

Offering his arm, she took it gently as if she was unsure of herself. They strolled around the garden and he led her to a bench.

“Thank you, Mr. Crowe for your assistance yesterday.’

“Are you okay?” Mr. Crowe softly spoke to her. The well of tears threatened to consume her again. “I wish you would speak to me. I can keep your confidence.”

Esther hesitated but the emotion was so overwhelming. “Did you not recognize him?”

“From Darling Field, no. The beard was very misleading.” 

Esther was very quiet. “No, from the winter ball.” “The man who tried to,” Esther to her dismay had started crying. He handed her a handkerchief. “It gives me nightmares.” She took a deep breath. “And now poor Miss McKinley trapped in a coach with him.”

“What?”

“You haven’t heard. Miss Heywood and Miss McKinley were abducted just before the fire.”

“Miss Denham!” Mr. Fout heard the lady finally left her room and found her in the garden.

“Mr. Fout,” Mr. Crowe acknowledged him.

“I believe your aunt is not feeling very well. Miss Heywood and,”

“Have they been found?” Crowe asked expectantly.

“No, Miss Heywood was able to escape. Mr. Parker and Jacko are on their way to London. Apparently, Lord Jester left by coach just prior. I need to go to Hundsford. Mr. McKinley is not well. However, I am at a predicament. I also need to have something delivered to London immediately which must be done in person and not by a servant.”

“I don’t think I am up to such a journey.” Esther replied.

“Miss Heywood has offered to take it but with recent events, I don’t think she should do so unattended until the scoundrel is found.”

“Why not Sir Edward and Miss Brereton?” Mr. Crowe asked. “I believe I saw Edward have the servant loading his trunk when I rode up.” He looked at Esther. “I believe I will stay and assist Miss Denham with things.”

Mr. Fout went and arranged things with Sir Edward. Then he went to write some personal notes.

“Now Miss Heywood, this is very important. You must take this and deliver it to only Lord and Lady Darling.” He handed her a sealed letter and the locket.

“But what if they will not see me?”

“Mention you are good friends with the McKinley’s and you are there at their insistence on the important matter. Write to me after you arrive to let me know you are safe.”

An express rider arrived at McKinley Manor with news from Sanditon. Anne took the letter up to Mr. McKinley’s room. The man was still awake and was refusing to take any tonic. His cough to the point he was coughing up blood. His mind insisting that he get out of bed to go find his daughter but his body unable to do so. Dr. Blythe sat next to the man. Mr. McKinley dictated a letter that the doctor should write as his hands would not be able to do so. He called Mr. Mullins in.

“Mr. Mullins. Take this letter and that package on my desk and set them in Lord Babington’s belongings. Make sure you instruct him that it is in there when he arrives.”

“Yes sir.”

He opened the letter and breathed a sigh of relief. “Mr. Fout writes to say Ariel arrived in Sanditon.”

“She is safe!” They all were relieved. Satisfied that he was able to amend his mistake and finding his daughter was safe, he told the doctor he would finally take his tonic.


	56. Welcome to London

The outline of the city loomed against the gray sky. Ariel was conscious again. Her head out the window, she shrunk within herself preparing for what was to come. Mr. Williams could not stop talking about it. Mr. Morgan for his part kept to himself with what remained in his flask. Ariel said a prayer that Charlotte was safe and sound. She had no idea on how far in the dark they were from Sanditon. The imagine of the firelight was all she could remember seeing in the distance. Charlotte was a country girl, but all decked out for the ball, Ariel wasn’t sure how well she would fair.

The coach at some point had to have slowed down or stopped. Since she passed out, she didn’t know what had happened. The bout of adrenaline had help with some of the pain initially but now worn off, she was just so tired. She didn’t know if she would be able to pull off her last attempt of escape.

Babington paced the floor of his study. The servants told him no express post had arrived. He tried to go through other post that had been piling up since he was away. Another stupid invitation to Mrs. Maudsley’s masque ball would be in a few days. Perhaps had things been different he would have been inclined to go. Unable to concentrate, he took Mr. Fout’s recommendation for fresh air and exercise. Informing the servants that he would be walking to Churchill Park in case anything should arise they were to immediately send for him.

The day had felt like it dragged on but went quickly at the same time. He headed back home, his mind still a mess. He went back to his study to try to attend to the stack of paperwork that he couldn’t look through earlier. A servant knocked on the door and entered. “An express post sir.”

The man departed, and he quickly opened the note. Ariel had arrived in Sanditon but in the process had been in fact abducted along with Miss Heywood at the Sanditon theater. 

Somehow, Ariel was able to help Charlotte escape but was unable to do so herself. Jester, Sidney and Jacko were all heading to London to hope to catch the coach arrive.

Babington thought about all the roads that could possibly led into town from Sanditon. The odds were not good. If each of them was here, then the odds would be in their favor. Looking at the clock, he realized there simply wasn’t enough time to gather support. Taking his pistol, he headed for the road closest to where he had met Williams the first time. He left a message in case any of his friends had come to look for him.

As his driver went towards the destination, he thought about the events of just recent trying to figure out if there was any other information that could help locate her. He remembered that Beecroft had been slightly embarrassed when he walked up on him in front of Mr. Ramsey’s store. Jacko had called the man a lecher. Then, he had suddenly left his business in Hundsford just about the same time as the accident. Coincidence? The possible location for Williams and Beecroft’s were on two different sides of the city. He wished he had Parker and Crowe here.

Eliza observed herself in the mirror. The dressmaker had delivered on her promise. The gown was beautiful. There would be no mistake on who the highlight of the ball would be. 

She decided that she should have some additional items to accentuate her dress. Caroline was next. Her dress was slightly not as good as hers, but it suited her just fine.

Lord Maxwell had been slightly less attentive to her this past week, but Mr. Lewis was always available for whatever her heart desired. It was a shame the man didn’t have a title or better connections. Sure, his business enterprise was very well to do, but Eliza intended to stay with a lifestyle she was well accustomed to.

She still couldn’t understand why she had not been able to track down Sidney. She had sent a servant back to Benson Place only for the maid to come back saying that he had left for Sanditon. She thought for sure she had made sure she was seen in all the right places that he could possibly be. Perhaps Caroline was right about his own fascination with the other girl from the show. What could a field flower compare to the rose, other than perhaps her innocence which once lost would cause a man’s interest to flounder. She would enter the race. There was no point in entering the race if not to win it.

Caroline only kept complaining about how she was affronted by that country girl. Sometimes, Eliza had to hold back her laugh. Caroline could so easily wrap Lord Babington around her finger if she played her cards differently. Unable to contain herself anymore, she decided to give her some advice.

“Caroline if you want Lord Babington so badly then why not give yourself to him? Certainly, if he feels honor bound to maintain some lowly servant girl’s child, he would marry you. You have very good connections and are sophisticated. Why are you keep talking about this girl? Certainly, her innocence must be gone by now. Babington’s reputation could not lead anyone to believe that he had any serious designs on her.”

Caroline looked slightly shocked that Eliza would suggest such a thing. “I couldn’t possibly.”

“Well then, find another man to talk about. I’m getting tired of Babington.” Caroline remained quiet on the subject. She then decided to fix her attention to the ball and being ready for that magical night.

Gilbert and Anne looked at the man as he laid to rest in his bed. Content about being able to do all that he could for his daughter, he had surrendered his body to the illness. 

Gilbert sent word for the mortician and they went downstairs to start writing letters. The day had passed quickly. As they sat for dinner, the arrival of Mr. Fout was announced.

“Mr. Fout! It is good to see you. I wondered how you knew so soon?” Gilbert asked him.

“Am I too late?”

“Yes, he passed earlier today. He was at last comforted that his daughter was safe in Sanditon.”

Anne caught the look on the man’s face. “What is it?”

He looked at them both. “She was taken in Sanditon. Miss Heywood as well, but Ariel had attacked Williams long enough for her to escape.” Anne felt light headed and Gilbert assisted her back to a chair.

“Tell us everything and leave nothing out.”

Sir Edward and Miss Brereton for the most part was behaving in the coach as it rolled to London. Charlotte was at least glad for the company even if she was slightly embarrassed at how they would sometimes talk to each other. It was no wonder that Lady Denham had kicked them out. 

Clara watched Miss Heywood. The poor girl kept getting embarrassed. She almost envied the girl’s innocence. It was no wonder why Mr. Parker had been attracted to her. Upon closer examination, she was very pretty. If she was introduced to society, she would be the talk of the ton. Beauty and innocence, the young lords would be lined up a mile around the block for it.

Taking pity on her, she glanced at Edward and in a whispered voice told him to rest up for later.

“Miss Heywood how is your ankle?”

“Better now I should think. 

“What an ordeal to you had to endure.”

“I should think Miss McKinley’s ordeal far exceeds what I had to endure.”

“Yes, but we should not dwell on that.”

“I’m sure Babington won’t care.” Edward unable to sleep piped in to the conversation.

Charlotte gave him a look wanting further explanation.

“I’ll be blunt Miss Heywood. He’s raising a bastard in his home right now. He’s not exactly the picture of male innocence. If a man loves a woman, he will overlook such indiscretions especially if they were unwelcomed. Take my Clara here.” Clara was not surprised for him to talk in such a way. 

“For me, it was an uncle. I am from a very poor family. My parents had died in a fire at a theater in London when I was a young girl. I was sent to live with him and his family. I’m afraid I was too young to understand all the attentions until it was too late.

“That’s horrible.”

“Yes, we are all not lucky to be raised in a kind and loving home. I meet my Edward and now am I safe from such a place.”

“Now, as you see we are coming into the city” Clara had gone back to her happy self. “I can barely imagine what Lord Darling’s home must look like.”

“Will it not be like Lady Denham’s?”

“I believe it will be far grandeur.” Charlotte didn’t think that was even possible. The coach turned down a tree lined pathway. Charlotte looked out the window. In some ways, it reminded her of McKinley Manor. There were plenty of horses. Charlotte thought of Ariel and how at home this could be for her.

They were shown into a drawing room. It was very grand indeed. Lady Denham’s could not hold a light to it.

Lord and Lady Darling came down. They were at their leisure this afternoon as they had declined a dinner invitation. When they walked in, they were unsure to as why their guests were at their doorstep. They did not know any of them. Introductions were made by Sir Edward. Lady Darling observed the charming young man who Miss Brereton lingered all to close by his side. Miss Heywood though. She looked quite the mess.

“I’m sorry Lord and Lady Darling, but I am a very good friend of the McKinley’s and was instructed to deliver this to only you.” She handed over the letter and locket. Charlotte could see the emotion that had passed over their faces.

“Thank you, Miss,” Lord Darling had forgotten her name.

“Heywood.”

“Please excuse me.” Lord Darling left immediately for his library.

“Miss Heywood, you look to be tired from your journey. Perhaps, you would like to attend yourself. I’m sure my daughter has something in her room that would suit you. Sir Edward and Miss Brereton, thank you for delivering Miss Heywood. I will see to it that she gets delivered home safely.” Realizing that they had been dismissed, Edward and Clara told Charlotte if they needed anything where she could find them. Lady Darling sent for a maid to help Miss Heywood and then went to find her husband.  
Charlotte was shown in a large bedroom that could have been a small house by itself.

“My name is Hannah. This was Lady Darling’s room before she passed. I imagine you would want a bath, then something to eat?”

“Yes, I should like that very much Hannah.” The maid went to find her new clothing and rang for the servant to help prepare the bath.

The bath made her very sleepy, but she knew she couldn’t sleep just yet. Hannah had brought her a tray of food. Charlotte looked around the room. She must have been tired when she first got there as she completely missed the piano in the room. Who would have a piano in their bedroom!? Who would have a bedroom big enough to also contain a piano!

Hannah announced Lady Darling. Charlotte started to get up, but her legs were heavy.

“Please don’t concern yourself dear. I see Hannah has helped you out quite well. You look very tired. I would ask how you know the McKinley’s, but I feel that you should get some rest first. I shall see you in the morning and then you can tell me.” Charlotte was thankful that the lady would wait. Her body was exhausted.


	57. Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard chapter to write. 
> 
> Thinking of the song, by Celine Dion, "Ashes." A great cover song by Kimberly Fransens on youtube

Shortly after Tom had returned to the Trafalgar House, he was set in his mind to return to London himself. With Sidney chasing after the missing Miss McKinley, it would fall on him to try to raise the capital for the burnt buildings. He left Mary with yet another promise to fix things.

Mary was torn from helping her husband and her own guests. Lady Babington was clearly upset about the news of Miss McKinley’s abduction. Charlotte’s own abduction had been reported that she was safe and on her way to London to deliver a personal message that Mr. Fout had instructed her to do. Lady Jennings as well seemed to feed off Lady Babington’s state of mind which only added to her own anxiety.

If the whole situation wasn’t tolerable as it was, they received a note from Sanditon House that Lady Denham herself had fallen sick. It was like the sky was falling on Sanditon. Miss Denham and Mr. Crowe had stayed with the great lady. Mary was glad the lady had at least one relation that was sensible. Apparently, Edward and Clara had been kicked out for their inappropriate night time behavior and had escorted Miss Heywood to London. Mary only hoped they at least behaved themselves in the coach for Charlotte’s sake.

For the life of her, Ariel could not figure out why the coach had made a detour from entering into the city. Williams told her to sit back from the window. She didn’t have enough strength to argue. “I’m so glad you are finally learning to be compliant Miss McKinley.” She could only glare at the man in disgust. Miss Heywood tells me you have found summer love. Mr. Beecroft won’t care that you have been plucked. But I do wonder, would Lord Babington?” He sneered at her and she was suddenly more afraid than when he had almost killed her the first time. Mr. Morgan for his part was still passed out.

“You wouldn’t,” she whispered in horror.

“Oh, I believe we both know what kind of man I am. I have to admit, it’s been a long while since I enjoyed such a pleasure,” his eyes roving her body. “Tell me, is there a woman’s body underneath that boyish clothing of yours.” Ariel slightly whimpered. “There must be, why else would Lord Babington chase after a tomboy such as yourself. You are rather a different type of woman than what he is accustom to and thus the fascination. Although, come to think of it, he might be inclined to pay more than Beecroft if he thought you were still a lily of the field even if wasn’t true.” Ariel could only let the tears fall. Williams for his part could only smile at her.

Lord Darling, after reading the note from Mr. Fout, holler for his manservant and gave directions. He held his daughter’s locket in his hand. He had made a promise to take care of his grandchild no matter what. When Williams had attacked her the first time, they had failed to protect her. Thinking that she would be safer out from London, they didn’t press the issue with Mr. McKinley. They of course had hired detectives, but Williams had all but vanished. Even with dragging a race horse all over God’s country, they were still unable to find him. With no news of the horse or the man, they thought that perhaps he had gotten himself killed and the horse was living some peaceful life in a farmer’s field unaware of its potential.

Now, here she was again but in a far more dangerous situation with the man. She at least had her brains about her enough to send the locket to lend creditability of the bearer. Lord Darling was determined that should Williams be found, it would be the last time.

His wife had attended to Miss Heywood before she had returned to him. Telling her of what the letter said and to prepare of what was yet to come, he then set out to write some letters.

Lord Jester’s coach arrived as the sunlight began to kiss the fields outside of London. He thought they made rather good time, but it still was not fast enough as they never did catch a glimpse of the other coach. He worried that perhaps Williams had not gone to London but somewhere else instead. While the man was smart, he did have predictability of making mistakes. Thinking the man was far superior to any of them, he was bound to make one. The question though was what kind.

He stopped at Lord Babington’s only to find the man not home but had gone to a solicitor’s house. Unsure as to why he would be worried about business affairs at a time such as this, he couldn’t fathom unless he hadn’t heard that Ariel had been abducted. Jester left there and started his search. He didn’t have any time to wait for the man.  
Sidney and Jacko had arrived in London. Their horses all exhausted. Jacko suggested of going to Darling Field for fresh mounts since they would be the closest. Sidney wasn’t sure how Jacko was going to be able to get such horses at a time like this, but the man had been doing well so far. They arrived at Darling Field to find a bustling going on. Sidney didn’t realize that it would be that busy since the derby was still a few weeks away. Following Jacko’s lead, they arrived in a very upscaled barn. Sidney had caught the name on it as he passed by, Darling Starlights. By the look of it, it had to be owned by the Darlings. Not such a reach, since the racetrack was named after them.

Jacko quickly spoke to a stable hand, and Sidney watched as he barely said a word and the man had started barking orders without further questioning. Sidney took a moment to attend to himself and grab an apple from a basket near an office. Glancing in the office, he realized it was very similar to the billiard room at McKinley Manor. Glancing at the stable hands, he figured he still had a few minutes. He went in and looked at the different horses until his eyes fell on a familiar face. He read the nameplate, Stardust. It was a younger version of the same horse that he saw just a few weeks ago and he wondered if it was possible to be the same horse.

Jacko hollered at him. Their fresh horses ready, they had to decide on where to start when a thought occurred to Jacko. He looked at Sidney. “Beecroft had known that Ariel had an accident barely after we ourselves had known. He then closed shop. Do you think it possible they are connected?” Jacko was not sure where a man like that could be found in a city so large. Sidney thought of what he knew about Beecroft and what he had learned of Williams. It could very well be possible that Williams had in fact ran up a gambling debt and was using Miss McKinley for payment. Other than her talent, and he would have to agree with Babington, her looks, he wasn’t sure what kind of dowry or inheritance she would have to entice a man like Beecroft.

“Is it possible that Miss McKinley is set to inherit a large sum on her father’s death?”

“Not a large sum that I know of other than an annual income. But I’m not privy to their affairs. Mr. McKinley never thought his daughter would be in a position to fall victim to a money handler.”

“Well, the annual income might be just enough inducement for a money man like Beecroft.” Let us start there.”

As Sidney was more aware of the gambling houses, he led the way as Jacko did not. They kept their eyes open for anything that also might be out of the ordinary. Sidney wondered if Babington had gotten the message and was himself in the city looking for the girl.

The coach rode in and out of city streets making an idiotic pattern. Williams had paid special detail on how to bring the coach back in the city. If by chance Miss Heywood had made it back to send an alarm, it would be too late as they will all have given up the search by the time they arrived at their destination. Stopping momentarily to Ariel’s horror, Williams had handed a note out the door to another person. Then the coach went back to its excessive driving. The longer they drove around, the feeling of hopelessness consumed Ariel.

Beecroft took the letter from his man. The package was well on its way. He had changed the location of the transfer, but it mattered little to him. As he drank his liquor, he looked forward to making Miss McKinley his wife. She would be temperamental at first, but after a filly is broke, they take the bridal bit without complaint. He broke enough horses, surely a wife wouldn’t be so different. He got dressed for his important date and headed out of his gambling house leaving the bank note with one of his men.

Arriving well before the appropriate time, Beecroft took a table at the bar. Sam Sidaway was balking at his customers again. Beecroft could only laugh at the man. In this part of the city, every bar was that kind of establishment. He dressed conservatively for the part of town he was now sitting at.

He watched the door anxiously. It was time.

Sidney and Jacko arrived at one of Beecroft’s finer establishments. They split up to cover the gaming room to see if either man had been sitting there. Coming up empty, they started searching the nearby establishments. Sidney recognized one of Beecroft’s main man and asked where the man could be found. Thinking that Sidney owed Mr. Beecroft money, they informed him of his location on Honey Lane.

Not far from there, Jester roamed the streets. So, intent he was that he didn’t realize there was some men following him. Jester had chosen some of the lesser theater houses to search for Ariel. Williams had set to the Sanditon theater, he figured the man would do the same in London. His revenge on his family would only be a second prize to that of the McKinley’s.

Across town, Babington arrived at the club where they first met Williams. He quickly scanned the room and came up empty handed. He recognized the girl from that night. He asked her if she had seen him. She at first declined any information until something in Babington’s eye gave her caution. Williams had treated her disgustingly the last time. Figuring the man would pay her for information, she shared it. She said she was supposed to be meeting someone on Honey Lane but didn’t know which establishment nor any other. Babington did in fact compensate her as he left quickly. Honey Lane was not too far, but in a more dangerous place.

Ariel sat still as the coach twisted and turned throughout the streets. It felt like they were never going to stop, which she longed for and feared at the same time. Perhaps, he had drove them away from London. If Charlotte had gotten back to Sanditon, certainly they would assume London was the destination. Deep inside, she knew that she couldn’t put hope on it. She was on her own. If she was going to make it, she was going to have to do it.

She listened intently on the sounds outside the coach. She smelled the difference in the air. They were not in the deep part of London where the shadier parts of town would be. 

She began to smell something oddly familiar. Horse manure. He had brought her back to Darling Field. The man had to be stupid. With the derby in a few weeks, it was bound to have too many people coming and going. Of course, he probably thought that would help conceal his escape. She took a sly glance at Mr. Morgan. He still had his head against the window. If she was lucky, that man would clear out as soon as she started her fight. It was highly likely he was going to kill her afterwards.

Walking quickly, he was surprised when he finally spied Sidney and Jacko. He hollered at them. Together, they started to go through the shadier establishments until they all met up at the last one. Sam was again throwing out yet another customer for trying to assault his servers. Sam had recognized Mr. Parker from the late-night prize fights. “Mr. Parker, what brings you to this side of town.”

“Mr. Sidaway, we are looking for a young girl that would be out of place here.”

“Haven’t seen anyone that matches that description here lately.” Realizing that they were running out of time, they tried to think of anything else. “Mr. Beecroft is here though which is highly irregular for him though.” They rushed through the door and came up on an unexpecting Mr. Beecroft.

Mr. Beecroft recognized Lord Babington immediately and tried to escape through the back door.

“Where is she?” He grabbed Beecroft by his coat collar.

“Unhand me. I have no idea what you are talking about.” Beecroft struggled against Babington.

“Where is Williams?” Jacko said harshly. He kept balking telling Sam to summon the authorities. He was being unfairly assaulted. Babington punched him squarely and the man fell. Sam felt it best to let those gentlemen handle their own business. Realizing he wasn’t going to get away and no help from Mr. Sidaway from his assault, he gave up his struggle. He had nothing to do with the kidnapping itself. He only stood to profit from it.

Ariel realized the coach had pulled into one of the older barns, away from the main area. Most of those outbuildings were in dire need of repair so they stood empty most of the time. He bound her hands. “Now, Miss McKinley, welcome to your temporary home. Don’t get too comfortable. We won’t be here long.” Williams looked at Morgan. “Wake up you fool, or I shall leave you here.” Morgan muttered something unrecognizable. Disgusted, he left the man in the coach when he pulled Ariel down. Her legs were weak, and she wasn’t sure she would be able to stand for long. The driver left to get the next coach. Williams looked at her. “I think we have time now Miss McKinley.” The look he gave her scared her and she trembled. Knowing she had very little time and strength, she bent down as if she could no longer stand and pulled the knife out of her boot. Staying still, she waited until he got close enough. Swinging the knife, it caught him squarely in the shoulder. She put all the weight she possibly could, but it wasn’t enough. He was livid. He slapped her so hard, her body ended up hitting the stall behind her. As her world went dark, she heard a gunshot and vaguely recognized the man who picked her up.

“You are safe my darling.” The man whispered to her as he carried her out of the barn.

Lord Jester having searched his theaters came up empty handed. As he went to mount his horse, he recognized one of the men that had been following him. “Lord Jester! This is for you.” The man held out a post. Quickly opening it, he sped his horse towards the Darling estate. 

Lady Darling sat as an animated Miss Heywood told her story about how she met the McKinley’s and her life since. Lady Darling smiled at the young lady. She was very personable. 

She was also very concerned about searching for her friend.

“My husband has already taken care of things dear. Unfortunately, there is nothing for us to do but wait.”

Charlotte didn’t think she could sit for much longer. Lady Darling was very nice but was insistent that she couldn’t be wondering the streets for Ariel. She could only feel guilt for her part. If she hadn’t let Williams take her to the theater, Ariel would have never gone there. If she had only stayed at the dance hall. Why didn’t she listen to herself? Lady Darling looked at the young lady as her emotions played on her face, such sweetness. A maid entered, “Excuse me Lady Darling, you are wanted downstairs.”

“Charlotte, I know this is hard, but please my husband has everything well at hand. Your other friends are also out there watching. We will not let him get away.” Charlotte was just as concerned to what ill had happened to her on the way to London, even if that was their ultimate destination. She sat by the window that overlooked the drive to the house. A rather ornate coach drove up. Charlotte never knew of any kind that existed. A large white coach, with ornamental scrolling, pulled up. It was too close to the house, so she couldn’t see who got out or even in it. Curious, she opened her door to her room. She supposed that it was improper for a guest to ramble through the house, but curious minds don’t always do as they are told. She heard footsteps on the stairs and she retreated to her room but left the door slightly ajar.

“Bring her in here.”

“Good, that’s it.”

“Careful!”

“Duke where did you find her?”

There were several different voices and she only recognized Lady Darling’s voice out of all of them. She heard the lady crying. The footsteps retreated leaving just the lady. 

Charlotte wanted to know what was going on when a maid came in with Lord Darling.

“Miss Heywood. I know you probably can hear some of what is going on but if it at least eases your mind, Miss McKinley is next door. She’s in bad shape. We have sent for the doctor. Perhaps, you could write letters to your friends to know that she is safe but that is all?” Lord Darling left her. Relieved that they had found her, she found herself crying from the ordeal.

After a short while, Charlotte composed herself and she went about her task. The maid had brought in the necessary supplies. She didn’t even know what all she should write. 

They hadn’t given her permission to write much other than Ariel was safe. She did what she could and then found herself watching out the window, hoping Sidney would come.  
Lord Jester gained entry and ran up the stairs. Quietly entering her room, Lady Darling sat near the bed with her. She looked far worse than a few years ago. He knelt next to the bed and took her hand. She was sleeping soundly. He noticed the tonic next to the bed. The doctor had been there at some point. Lady Darling left him and went to see Miss Heywood.

Charlotte had seen Lord Jester arrived. She paced the floor trying to decide if she should go next door. As she decided to act, Lady Darling came in. “Miss Heywood, perhaps you would like to see Miss McKinley? She is sleeping but at least you can see for yourself that she is home.” Charlotte followed her to the room next door.

“Miss Heywood!” Lord Jester stood up quickly from his position next to the bed. “You are safe as well!”

Charlotte could only look at her friend lying still on the bed. She started crying and fled the room. She had run out the door and was down the path before Jester caught up to her. “Miss Heywood, please stop running.”

Charlotte stopped and fell hysterically crying. Having dealt with crying women on what seemed to be a regular basis, he carefully put his hands on her arms. “Miss Heywood, she will survive. I know she looks bad, but bruises will fade. Now, you look to need someone to hug but I’m afraid Lady Babington would be very upset with me. So, can you please walk back in the house and speak with Lady Darling?” She let him help her up and assist her back to the house.


	58. The Spanish Inquistion

Having dealt with Mr. Beecroft, the gentlemen arrived back at Sidney’s place to find Tom Parker drunk in the study. “Tom, what the devil?”

“O! Sid just came to,” Tom couldn’t find the words, “um, you know.” Parker could only shake his head at his brother.

Hodges came in. “Sir, this came for you.” He handed him a post. Opening the letter, he found Mr. Fout had written to tell him that Miss Heywood had shown up not long after they had left. He had gone to Hundsford and Miss Heywood was accompanied by Sir Edward and Miss Brereton to go to the Darling residence.

He looked at the other two. “Charlotte is at the Darling estate.” He looked at Tom. He quickly wrote a note to send to Sanditon. They ate quickly and made haste to the Darling estate.

Arriving shortly, the men were escorted to Lord Darling’s study. “Gentlemen.” Jacko stared at the man, recognizing him from before. Lord Darling set his eye back at his daughter’s protector. “Jacko, I see you are well.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sidney couldn’t be patient. “Is Miss Heywood here?” Lord Darling appraised the young man. He was doing that a lot of late.

“Yes, Mr. Parker.” Sidney got up. “Sit down Parker.” Lord Darling spoke in an authoritarian tone. Lord Darling looked from him back to Lord Babington. He hadn’t seen him in a while. He noticed the man looked in rough shape as well.

“They are both here.” Relief came across their faces. “They have been through quite the time, although I would have to say Miss Heywood was the luckier of the two. Williams is dead, and the man Morgan is now sitting in a cell waiting for his judgement.”

“A drink gentleman? You look like you could use it.” He looked at Jacko and nodded. Jacko excused himself and went upstairs.

“It appears that Mr. Morgan had a change of heart about his role in the kidnapping of the young ladies. Unfortunately, it took him a long time to act. When Williams had dragged Miss McKinley out of the carriage at Darling Field, an opportunity presented itself and he shot Williams. What news do you have?”

They spoke of the kidnapping deal with Mr. Beecroft. He was in custody as well. 

“I have to say I am rather surprised. I thought Beecroft a smarter man. I should like to see how much a lady is worth now days to a gambling man.” He wrote a quick note and handed it to a servant that was posted outside the door.

“I understand you will probably want to see them, but at present, I will deny such a thing.” They began to object. He slammed his hand on the desk. “This is my house. These are my decisions. I am not some merchant that can be bargained with. Now, when and,” he rather looked at Babington, “if they want to see you, I will have a post sent. Until then, you will respect my decision.”

Babington had heard the man was known to be obstinate. He only met him on a few occasions at the theater. The man there seemed far different than the one sitting in front of him now.

“Gentlemen, it has been a rather long and tiresome day for us and probably more so for you. I suggest a good meal and a hot bath. If anything changes, I can assure you, you will be notified.” Unable to reason with Lord Darling, they left. Only when they arrived at Babington’s did they realized they didn’t know where Jacko had gone off to.

An express post arrived at the Darling estate in the middle of the night. Lord Darling could not bring it to tell his wife. At the same time, one arrived at Babington’s. He had taken Lord Darling’s advice along with Parker’s suggestion of a bottle and felt better earlier. Not so much now. Sidney was dead to the world. They hadn’t made it out of the parlor room but had fallen asleep on the chaises. He felt very much like Mr. Crowe on one of his binge drinking days. A slight hope that Ariel had in fact sent for him, he opened the post rather hap hazardously. It was from Dr. Blythe, Mr. McKinley had passed. He could only feel sorrow that he was not there for her.

Jacko took his position by her bed. He wanted to tell Lord Darling that Babington should be there as well, but the look on his face told him it was not a good time to talk about it. Concerned for his friend, he had gone upstairs. Jester had stayed by her side as well. Silent tears ran down Jacko’s face. This was very much like the last time.

Charlotte had woken up early. She quickly got dressed and went to Ariel’s room. She observed both Lord Jester and Jacko sitting on each side of her. They had fallen asleep holding her hands. She turned to find a maid walking up the stairs. “Miss Heywood, Lord and Lady Darling are downstairs if you would like to join them. Closing the door quietly, she followed the maid. They were sitting in a small dining room.

“Miss Heywood, how do you feel?” 

“I am much better.”

“Perhaps, you would like something to eat?” Lady Darling smiled at her.

“Yes, please.” They let her choose her food.

“Now, the doctor will be here later. Perhaps, you will want him to look at your ankle?”

“It feels much better, but if you think I should I will.” She didn’t want to offend these people. “Is Airy, I mean Miss McKinley, is she going to be alright?”

“We don’t know. She is injured bad. The doctor had us administer a drinking tonic to keep her asleep. I’m sure you realized that Lord Jester and Jacko were with her last night.”   
She wasn’t sure she was supposed to say anything. “You see Miss Heywood, there was a time when Mr. Williams had attacked her before. Jacko had saved her life before and well, Jester is her cousin. They both had helped with her recovery last time. They share a common bond.”

“Like kindred spirits?”

Lord Darling smiled at her. “Yes, kindred spirits. Now, I shall tell you what Mr. Parker and Lord Babington spoke of.”

Lady Babington, Lady Jennings and Jackson arrived back at the Babington estate mid-morning. She found her brother and Mr. Parker passed out in the study. She didn’t know how they could be sleeping at a time like this. She dumped a glass of water on Charles head.

“What in- “Charles woke up to realize his sister was there. Jackson happy to see Charles ran up to him.

“Augusta!”

“How can you be sleeping at a time like this! Where is Miss McKinley? Have you found her?”

“Yes, yes, calm down.” He looked at Sidney who was still dead to the world. Let us go in the other room.

He explained what happened. “Where is Jester?” Lady Jennings asked.

“I thought he would be with you?”

“No, he left as soon as Mr. Stringer said the ladies had been abducted. We’ve had no word since.”

“He left Sanditon before I did,” Mr. Parker finally arouse from his slumber.

“This is madness. Can’t anyone send a post?” Lady Jennings exclaimed. Jackson was being rowdy, so she asked the maid to take him to the nursery.

As if he heard their thoughts, Jester came strolling through the door as he was announced.

“A post for what?”

“Where have you been?” Sidney asked him.

“Well, I spent most of yesterday looking through the theater houses to see if Williams had shown up there. After he burnt down the theater in Sanditon, I figured he might have tried something similar. I got notice to return to the Darling estate, which I did. I’ve been there ever since.”

“Lord Darling didn’t make you leave?” Babington was curious.

“I am her cousin.” They looked at him curiously. “Lord Darling got a post early this morning. Mr. McKinley had passed.”

“Yes, I got the same notice.”

“Was Jacko with you?” Sidney was curious.

“Yes, he was there all night as well.” He looked between the both and could feel the tension building.

He didn’t know what all they knew but he could tell they were wanting some sort of answers. “We’ve been through this before, a few years ago. The doctor wasn’t sure how much she would remember so Lord Darling thought it best to see how she was when and if she awoke. Miss Heywood was downstairs this morning. I would imagine she will venture outside today.” 

“What about Ariel?” Babington asked quietly.

“I’m sorry Lord Babington. The doctor has her sleeping soundly. I would wager it will be a few days before he stops giving her the tonic.” Not deterred, Charles went upstairs to get ready. He was going back to the estate. Sidney told him, he would meet up with him after he got a change of clothes and they could ride together.

Jester looked at the ladies. “I’m sorry Augusta but I doubt things will work out like you hoped with Charles.” Augusta looked at him, but he didn’t explain any further.

Duke was sitting in the library with Lord Maxwell.

“So, who is the lucky lady now?” Duke asked him.

“Well, no one if you must know.”

“Now come on. I’ve heard you’ve been parading Mrs. Campion around like a piece of jewelry.”

“Well, if you saw her, you would too. While she has plenty of money, which is always a plus to be enticed into matrimony, I’m afraid there is not much in the way of other than lady talk. It’s quite exhausting. I’ve had to pawn her off a few times to Mr. Lewis.”

“Oh, good old Lewis. I heard he couldn’t make the deal in Hundsford.”

“What do you know of him.”

“Well, other than the family is rather good at property development, little else. He doesn’t seem prone to any excessive gentlemen habits even though he does appreciate the finer things. If your lady friend fits the bill, I’m sure he’s being delightfully attentive.”

“Yes, I would have to agree with your assumption. I asked him to find someone to lent the Chatham property. It was time to bring it back to its glory days. Apparently, Mrs. Campion didn’t take a lot of coxing to seal that deal.”

“So, an investment to rival Mrs. Maudsley’s grand throng?”

“In the future, yes. I have only been by a few times since Lewis has started the project. Luckily, the grand ballroom is being left pretty much the same. It is probably the best feature of the house, especially once the gardens are done.”

“Very well. I’ve been away from my wife. She will begin to think I have taken off for a younger lady.”

“So, you return to Sussex. When will you be back?”

“Perhaps middle of next week or just before. Lord Darling has a project he has requested assistance with.” They shook hands and Duke climbed into his coach.

Tom woke up with a headache. He distinctly remembering seeing Sidney and Babington last night. He had to pull himself together. He needed to start knocking on doors. Sidney came strolling in.

“Oh! Tom are you well?”

“Sidney, where are you off to? I could use your assistance.”

“Sorry Tom. I’ve got more pressing matters at hand. Perhaps, we can discuss it this evening. Lord Babington is awaiting my return. The ladies have been found and we are off to see them.”

“Well that’s at least some good news out of this whole ordeal.” Sidney gave him a half smile. Until he saw Miss Heywood with his own eyes, he had his reservations.

They rode up the pathway to the grand house. They knew they hadn’t been sent any post, but where determine to press their case to the master of the house. The doorman refused to let them in until they saw Jacko just inside and called for him. He asked the doorman to let them into the parlor.

“Jacko, how are they?”

“I believe Miss Heywood is outside looking at the horses with Lord Darling. I do believe he is trying to get her to invest in a filly.” Sidney excused himself to go to the stable. 

Babington stared at him. Jacko took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Lord Babington. There is not much I can do about Ariel.”

“And why not?”

“Lord Darling,”

“Does the man not know?” Jacko looked just over Babington’s shoulder.

“Lord Babington. I would say this is a surprise, but it is not.” Lord Darling entered the room.

“I need to see Miss McKinley. I’m not leaving.”

“Lord Babington, you are testing my patience which I have very little at the moment.” 

Lady Darling walked in. “William. Give the man a break. He’s just very concerned for his friend.”

“On the contrary,” Lord Darling started before Babington spoke up.

“Not friend.” They looked at him slightly confused.

“I had asked her father for application for her hand.” Lord Darling looked at his wife and took a deep breath.

“And what did Mr. McKinley say?”

“He sent me on a mission to a solicitor.”

“Which solicitor?”

“A Mr. Trochilidae.” He didn’t know why it would matter.

“And you accomplished this before Mr. McKinley passed?”

“As far as I know.” Lord Darling looked at his wife. Lady Darling excused herself.

“Did you read it?” Babington was confused at Lord Darling.

“Read it? I’ve been riding all over London trying to find Air-Miss McKinley! I don’t have time to waste reading a standard agreement.” Babington was getting frustrated. Lord Darling studied the man.

“Lord Babington calm down. You aren’t doing anyone any good by raising your voice.” He handed him a drink. Babington looked at the drink a long time before he took the glass. Lord Darling sat down across from the man.

“It was just more than an agreement. Don’t you ever read things before you sign them?”

“Lord Darling.” He just didn’t know what the problem was. “We seemed to be miscommunicating. I don’t give a rat’s ass about whatever it is. I need to know that she is alright.” Satisfied with the answer, Lord Darling returned to his cheerful normal self. “You may see her for an hour. She is still sleeping. You are not to try to wake her up. I will warn you. She does not look good. You may change your mind.” The emotion in his eyes.

“Doubtful sir.”

“When you are done, I would suggest you return home and read the damn document.”

Lord Darling requested Hannah to escort Lord Babington to Miss McKinley’s room and stay as a chaperon. Babington walked in to find Lady Darling sitting bedside.

“Lord Babington. I see my husband has finally changed his mind.” He was only slightly aware the lady had been speaking to him. His eyes had instantly gone to Ariel as soon as he walked in. Lord Darling’s assessment of Ariel had been vastly understated. He moved to her side and sat in the chair and immediately held her hand. She looked very much on death’s door. Charles could only focus on Airey. Bringing her hand to his lips, he slightly kissed it softly as he silently wept.

Charlotte was combing the young filly as Sidney walked in. “Miss Heywood.” He surprised her with his deep voice.

“Mr. Parker,” she gave him a curtsied. He appraised her to see if she had any injuries.

“Are you well?”

“Very well thank you. Although my ankle is still a little sore.” She was slightly flushed at his attention. She turned back to the filly.

“She is very pretty.”

“Yes, Lord Darling thought so too. He’s been trying to think of a name for her.” Charlotte didn’t realize that Sidney was referring more to her than the filly.

“Is Lord Darling treating you well?” he didn’t know much about the man other than his current interactions and that didn’t give him a warm fuzzy.

“Oh, yes very well. Lady Darling is just as attentive.”

“Tom, Lady Babington and Lady Jennings are back in town as well. Perhaps, you would care to go see them while you are here.”

“Yes, I would very much like to see them.” He offered his arm to her and she put the brush up, so she could take it. They walked into the house.

“Lady Darling, Miss Heywood would like to take a stroll to see some of her acquaintances if you would allow it.” Lady Darling studied the young man. Sidney felt very much like she was taking an assessment of his character.

“Yes, Hannah is currently busy sitting with Lord Babington. Perhaps, after his visit is over. I will have the servant get the coach ready.” Miss Heywood went upstairs to get some of her things. Sidney ended up in the parlor room with Lady Darling. “So, Mr. Parker, just what is it that you do?”

“I have several businesses Lady Darling. Mostly importing and exporting.”

“Hmm, that’s a pretty vague description. Just what exactly are you importing and exporting?”

“Some spices, metals and a little bit of linen.”

“Sugar?” He knew what she was implying.

“No, I sold off my sugar trade business after my time in Antigua.”

“And why was that Mr. Parker?” The lady was inquisitive.

“Let’s just say I didn’t agree with some of my business partner’s practices.” She stared at him until he got a little flushed. He felt like he was a science experiment.

“Married?” Now the lady was getting personal.

“No,”

“Ever?” He didn’t like this.

“A broken engagement.”

“Yours or hers?” This lady was intimidating.

“Hers.”

“Really.” She studied him again. He was rather a good-looking gentleman with decent business. She didn’t know why a lady would have done so. “Why?”

“Not enough money or influence.”

“Hmm. Yes, I know quite a few ladies like that.” Charlotte had returned. “Miss Heywood, did you by chance stop to see Miss McKinley?”

“I just looked in the door ma’am. It didn’t appear to be any change.”

“Was Lord Babington still sitting by the bed?” Sidney was glad he was no longer the topic of inspection.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Hmm.”

“I suppose you are well acquainted with him Mr. Parker?” Great, now he was back under the microscope.

“Yes, Lady Darling. I’ve been familiar with him for a better portion of my life.”

“Married?” Sidney wanted to laugh.

“Not exactly.”

“Either you are, or you aren’t, Mr. Parker. There generally isn’t any middle ground.”

“He was in the process of asking for Miss McKinley’s hand before.”

“And just what does he do?”

“He has many businesses Lady Darling. I am not privy to them all.”

“Hmm.” Hannah walked in with Lord Babington. “Very well. Hannah, Miss Heywood is going into town with the gentlemen to see her friends. I expect that you shall keep a good eye on them.” 

“Yes, Lady Darling.” The great lady of the house left. Sidney let out a sigh of relief and Hannah laughed.

“Did you get the Spanish inquisition?” Charlotte asked him.

Sidney looked at her. “Is that what you call it?”

“Yes, I got mine this morning.”

“Well, who do we go visit first?”

“I should think Lady Babington. She is probably more concerned than Mr. Parker.” Sidney could not disagree.

It only occurred to Babington after they left the estate. Why on earth did Miss McKinley get brought there?


	59. The Guardianship

Sanditon House was very quiet after the departure of Edward and Clara. Esther was glad. She had noticed that over the last few days, her aunt had not been looking well. Mr. Crowe had lingered throughout the day, keeping to himself in the library if she needed him. She found that she kept finding reasons to walk pass the stupid library that it borders stupidity. He never glanced up but kept his focus instead on whatever grand tomb he had found in the vast piles.

Unable to sit still herself, she decided she needed some fresh air and exercise. “Mr. Crowe? Perhaps, we should go check on my aunt’s investment.” He quickly closed the book and got up to escort her. He thought she would take the carriage but instead insisted she would rather walk. He offered his arm and they walked together down past the sea cliffs towards town.

After looking at the destruction the fire caused, they went to check on the Parkers. They were announced and let in where they found Mrs. Parker was having tea with Arthur and Diana.

“Is everything alright?” Mrs. Parker asked.

“Yes, we were just out for a stroll. The weather was nice. Where are your house guests Mrs. Parker?”

“Lady Babington, Lady Jennings and Jackson headed back to London shortly after the news. Lady Babington was very concerned for Miss McKinley’s health.”

Mr. Crowe noticed it was very quiet in the house. “Where is Mr. Parker?”

“He returned to London to find money for Lady Denham.”

“Have you any word from London about Miss McKinley?” Diana asked.

“Not as of present.” It bodes very ill with tea time.

“Well, we shouldn’t keep you any longer Mrs. Parker. I was just concerned.”

“Yes, thank you.” Mr. Crowe and Miss Denham left.

They walked a little bit. “I believe I can smell smoke coming from your ears Miss Denham.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yes.”

“Do you really think Tom is going to be able to get any money?”

“I have no idea, but I would wager Sidney will do whatever it takes to keep his brother out of the debtor’s prison.”

The coach arrived at Babington’s house. Charles showed Charlotte the parlor room while he went upstairs to find Augusta. He figured she had put Jackson down for a nap.

“Charles, you are back.”

“Charlotte wanted to see you.” Augusta went downstairs. Charles went and looked at Jackson sleeping peacefully.

“Charlotte!”

“Lady Babington,”

“Augusta, please.”

“Are you well?”

“I believe so.” Sidney excused himself and went to the library.

“And Miss McKinley?”

“I’m afraid she’s very bad shape. The doctor says she will probably sleep for three or four days.”

“That long?”

“Yes, he’s been giving her a tonic.”

“Will you stay in town or go back to Sanditon?”

“I haven’t thought about it. I don’t know if Lady Darling would want me as a house guest that long.”

“Not to worry. I know her. Say the word and you can stay as long as you like!”

“That is very generous, but I don’t know what I would ever do with myself.”

“You could help me with Jackson. Even better, there is a masque ball. You could go to that.”

“I never been to a masque ball. I don’t know.”

“Let me step out a minute.” Augusta went into the library.

“Charles, have you seen the invitation for the masque ball?”

“Yes, why? 

“I want Charlotte to stay. I believe Lady Darling will assist her to be ready.”

“Augusta what are you up to?”

“Nothing! Why shouldn’t she have something positive after this whole ordeal?

Charles shifted the papers through his desk till he found what she wanted. “Thank you.” She left and went back to Charlotte. “here.”

“I wouldn’t have nothing to wear.”

“Trust me. Lady Darling is like a fairy godmother, she will wave her wand and you will be the belle of the ball!” Charlotte laughed at her.

While Charlotte went for a walk with Augusta, Charles found the papers from Mr. Trochilidae. Opening the document, he found the first page as was as discussed between Mr. McKinley and himself. Thinking the following pages were more of the same, he found himself sitting in disbelief. Sidney walked in. 

“What’s the matter Babington?” Charles took his eyes of the documents to look at Sidney in disbelief and then back at the document.

Handing the additional pages to Sidney, “I just don’t know what to say.” Sidney reviewed the pages. He went to pour drinks for them.

“In the very least, you have gotten yourself a ward. A rather well-off one at that with that annual income. It’s no wonder Mr. McKinley encouraged her to not dress like a lady. Could you imagine the fortune hunters lining up if she had been introduced into society?”

“But why would he put me in charge of it? Would it not have been better for Jester or some other family member? She said she had grandparents in London.”

“Perhaps their health isn’t that good.”

“I don’t know Sidney. What do I know about racetracks and horses?”

“Maybe not much now, but I get the feeling you’re going to be getting comfortable with it soon.”

The doorman appeared and announced Lord Jester’s arrival.

“Babington and Parker! Where is Lady Babington and Jackson?”

“They went for a walk with Miss Heywood. They should be back soon.” Babington appraised the man.

“Jester how come you didn’t tell us Miss McKinley was your cousin?” Sidney asked for him.

Jester looked at them. He wondered when a question like that would be coming.

“I guess it really didn’t cross my mind. I’ve been very busy getting the show ready at the theater.”

“You don’t sound very convincing.” Sidney answered.

“He doesn’t sound convincing about what?” Lady Babington asked as she and Charlotte walked back in the room. Jackson was holding Charlotte’s hand but upon seeing Jester ran up to him.

“Hello young man.” Jester said as he picked the child up. Jackson laughed as he lightly tickled him.

“We were just wondering why Jester didn’t mention Miss McKinley was his cousin.” Babington spoke to Augusta.

Augusta had wondered that herself when she had learned of the discovery.

“I didn’t think it would make any difference.” He looked at them. “Does it?” They looked at each other. “I mean she is a little hard to explain to society. I guess I wasn’t sure how it would be taken if I said I had a cousin that likes to wear breeches and drinks like a man.” It took a minute but then they all laughed. Only Lady Babington was a little confused.

“Lady Augusta, my cousin’s behavior is,” he tried to explain her.

“Not ladylike.” Charles finished the sentence for him. Augusta looked at Charles as she was worried that perhaps that was what Jester meant the other night.

Sidney escorted Charlotte into Benson Place and Tom was very happy to see her, “Charlotte! I am glad to see you my dear.”

“Thank you, Mr. Parker.”

“Tom, what news of Sanditon?”

“Bad news, I am afraid. Lady Denham is insisting repayment immediately or at least a secured loan. I’ve started knocking on doors but I’m afraid the only thing society wants to talk about is Mrs. Maudsley’s ball.”

“Yes, it seems to be the big event,” Sidney replied. Babington was only half listening to the conversation.

“Perhaps, you could spread news of Sanditon there?” Charlotte piped in.

“That would be an excellent Charlotte, but it is generally invitation only.”

“You can have mine,” Babington said out loud. “I believe I will have business to attend to.”

“Excellent Lord Babington. I can’t express my gratitude.” Babington somehow thought that wasn’t a true statement as Tom started praising Babington selfless gesture. 

Having satisfactorily met with Tom, Charlotte expressed a desire to return to see Ariel.


	60. Eliza Finds out about the Fire

Eliza went through her daily posts. There was little to do between now and Mrs. Maudsley’s ball. Rather bored with staying at home, she decided to see what progress on the Chatham house. 

“Mrs. Campion!” Mr. Lewis greeted her as soon as she pulled up. At least he was attentive, she was starting to wonder if Lord Maxwell had given up his pursuit. Her walked her around and taking any notes of more changes to her previous instructions. “I have something special to show you Mrs. Campion.” He took her towards the dining hall. Several types of glasses were on the table. “These are specialty made in a town called Sanditon.”

“I’ve heard of it.”

“Ah, yes, well. Not many have but I thought you would be interested in such a purchase. Apparently, the town had a recent fire and the property was not insured. Now, this is their main income for some of those workers, which means a large purchase can be made at a substantial discount.”

“Which property was not insured?” Eliza was curious.

“I believe a place called Waterloo Terrace, a well-appointed apartment building being constructed by a Tom Parker as well as the Sanditon Theater owned by a Lord Jennings.”

“Interesting, Mr. Lewis. What kind of value could those properties be for such a poor seaside resort?”

“Oh, I don’t know about the theater, but the apartments I believe were in a value of excess 80,000 pounds.”

“So high?”

“I’ve not been there but I do hear that it was sitting very well in town. With the right clientele, it would be easy to recoup that cost if the right investor was to come along.” Eliza turned this information over her head.

“Has there been any inquiries for such an investor?”

“None that I know of. I believe Mr. Parker will be limited to who he can obtain the required money for such a restitution. I believe Lady Denham is demanding repayment or a secured loan due in a matter of days.”

“Can I interest you,” Mr. Lewis was giving her an appreciative look, “in anything else while you are here.” She looked at him, she gave pause but then decided to take him up on his suggestion.

She didn’t linger long. She quickly changed and went to her banker to make the required notices. Mr. Parker will only have one such investor. Mr. Sidney Parker will be hers.

The Darlings requested the gentlemen stay for dinner. Lady Darling watched the interaction between Mr. Parker and Miss Heywood. There was something there that both were trying to deny. The lady laughed to herself. Lord Babington seemed in a little better spirit after seeing his sister.

“And how is Lady Babington and Jackson?”

“They are happy that Miss Heywood and Miss McKinley are safe.”

“How old is Jackson now Lord Babington.” Sidney watched his friend, knowing that it was now his turn for the inquisition. He sat back to watch the show.

“Almost two.”

“And does Miss McKinley know there’s a toddler running around your household?” Charles slightly flushed.

“Yes, Lady Darling.” Lord Darling looked at his wife and gave her a slight smile.

“And how does she feel about that?”

“I’m not sure we’ve really discussed it.”

“Why ever not? If you had spoken to her father about her hand,” Charlotte gave a small gasp of surprise, “certainly you should have discussed about the arrangements.”

“Lady Darling, I believe my sister is still very much attached to Jackson and would not be parted from him. I believe Lord Jester understands the arrangement. It’s from my understanding that they have spoken at it at great length while in Sanditon.”

“That’s a rather odd arrangement Lord Babington although I guess some women are more prone to motherly dispositions.” Lady Darling kept her eye on him. “And what do you parents think of such an arrangement?” Babington was wishing he was somewhere else.

“I’m afraid there hasn’t been an opportunity to discuss it with them with everything that has recently happened.”

“Hmm.” The lady turned her attention back to Miss Heywood.

“And Miss Heywood. What are your thoughts about matrimony?” Charlotte flushed being put on the spotlight.

“I don’t think there’s any point to think of marriage until you’ve found someone you’d want to marry.”

“One should always be prepared Miss Heywood,” Lord Darling joined the conversation. “Otherwise, you may agree to an unprosperous match.”

“I don’t think money should come into it. Shouldn’t marriage be based on mutual love and affection? Would you not agree Lady Darling?”

The lady laughed at her. “I’m afraid I’m a rather exception. I was lucky to marry for all three.” Lady Darling looked at her husband and gave him an affectionate smile. “Even my daughter, although for some that didn’t know her, was very favorable. I’m afraid society didn’t understand how such a lady in her position would marry someone obscured and lived a life vastly different than the one she was brought up in.”

“Hannah said your daughter passed.”

“Yes, but she died doing what she loved to do the most, singing. She was very happy and would not have changed anything about her life after she found the love of her life.” Lady Darling looked at her husband and the emotion that passed between them could be seen by all at the table.

“Now, I think I shall go check on Miss McKinley. Would you care to join me Miss Heywood?” Lady Darling stood up and Charlotte went with her.

“Drinks gentlemen?” Lord Darling had gone back to be the man that Babington met at the theater.

“So, is Miss Heywood wanting to return to her home in Willingden?”

Babington spoke up. “I believe Lady Babington has requested her to attend Miss Maudsley’s masque.”

“Oh, that will be a good time for her although perhaps a tad overwhelming for her first London event. I suppose someone will be going with the ladies?”

“I believe Lord Jester will accompany Lady Babington.” Babington replied.

“Doubtful.” Lord Darling looked at him. “He will be attending some business matters out of town. What about you Parker? I hear your brother has been looking all over town for solicitation for investments into Sanditon. It would probably be beneficial to him.”

“Lord Babington has graciously deferred his invitation to him.”

“Does that mean you aren’t going?” Sidney looked at the man.

“I did not receive such an invitation.”

“Nonsense. Miss Heywood can’t be left unattended as I’m sure Tom will be too busy to keep an eye on her.” He quickly wrote a note and gave it to the servant outside the door. “Now,” looking at Babington, “I would suppose I can find an appropriate escort for Lady Babington.”

“Lord Jester,”

“He will defer to my judgement I can assure you. I believe you will be handling some personal affairs as well Babington.”

A servant walked in bringing a note. Sidney and Babington watched as Lord Darling read it. He looked up at them. “Mr. Parker, I believe I need to discuss something with Lord Babington. Perhaps you could see if Miss Heywood wants to get some fresh air and exercise for this evening?” Sidney got up and glanced at Babington before asking a servant for Miss Heywood.

“I’ll be blunt Lord Babington as it appears there isn’t enough time to leisurely discuss things.” Charles looked at him wondering what the man was going to talk about now. “With the passing of Mr. McKinley, and Miss McKinley still recovering, I’m afraid you will need to handle the rest of the affairs for the estate as her guardian.”

“How did you know that?”

Lord Darling looked at him. “I know a great of things as well as things I wished I didn’t know. As we speak, the cousin from Halifax is now on his way to stake his claim on McKinley Manor. The man can be rather rude and impertinent. He will more than likely try to claim possession on anything and everything that is either nailed down or not. Be that as it may, I believe Miss McKinley would like her own possessions from the home, not to mention some things of sentimental value. Jester will accompany you along with some of my staff to move those things. You can either arrange for them to be returned to here or moved into the Jennings estate. I will warn you the man has no filter but generally his bark is worse than his bite.”

Babington realizing the man was dictating what his next actions were could only agree.

Softening his facial expression, Lord Darling spoke, “Perhaps you would like to see Miss McKinley before you leave.”

“Yes, I would like so very much.”

“Very well. You know how to get there.” Realizing the man was giving him free reign, he left and proceeded upstairs. The room had rather a soft glow to it. Miss Heywood must have already left with Sidney for that walk. Lady Darling was sitting next to Ariel with a far off look on her face.

“I’m sorry to disturb you,” Babington said softly.

She looked up at him. “Not at all, just trying to remember happy thoughts. Miss Heywood has gone outside with Mr. Parker not too long ago.”

“Lord Darling thought I would want to see her before I go to Hundsford to settle the estate with the cousin.”

“Yes, the horrid cousin.”

“What do you know of him, if you don’t mind me asking.” She looked at him.

“It’s simple really. The cousin thought he would have been a better match to Mr. McKinley’s wife. When the family disagreed with him, he rather went off on a tangent. That transgression might have been overlooked, until he wrote a letter at the time of her death. I will not bore you with its details, but suffice to say, at least the man is smart enough to stay clear of any relations. He has pretty much been holed up in Halifax the last several years. A very disagreeable man. His only comfort was he knew he was going to inherit the manor on Mr. McKinley’s death. He will probably be upset when he finds out the rest of the details of the will. I would advise you to get done what you need to and not to linger.”  
Babington wondered what kind of ominous warning the lady was trying to give him.

“So, you are saying I should expect trouble from him?”

“Not so much trouble as rather a tongue lashing. He talks very loud for a man of no importance. Now, I have got to go make some arrangements for Miss Heywood for her first society event. I will not have her shining less than a new copper. Please sit. I will send Hannah up.”

Babington thanked her and sat down and appraised her. She did look a little better, but it was not going to be a quick recovery. He had no doubt that she had suffered a great deal on her trip to London. He only hoped that she knew that whatever had happened, he was not going anywhere. Taking her hand, he hummed the only tunes that could come readily to him. Mostly children song’s that he heard Augusta sing to Jackson but a few that were generally heard in gentlemen clubs. Seeing that he wasn’t singing the chorus, he figured   
it would be ok. Lady Darling, who had been in the other room looking for an appropriate dress for Miss Heywood, could only chuckle as she recognized the tunes. Lord Babington did seem to know her after all.

Charlotte held a steady hand on Sidney’s arm as they walked down a shady lane used by the hands to get to the different paddocks for the horses. Hannah walked behind them but gave them their distance.

“Now, Miss Heywood are you sure you are alright after this nightmare?” Sidney put his hand on top of hers as they walked. Charlotte got very quiet.

“It was very,” Charlotte paused, “frightening at first but Ariel was,” she thought about her friend. “Calm and had her wits about her. If not for her,” Charlotte didn’t want to think about it. “She chose to make a great sacrifice without any hesitation on her part. I could not have a better friend.”

“I believe you are right. Miss McKinley is a very selfless person and no doubt a true friend.”

“Do you think Lord Babington will still,” Charlotte looked at him concerned for her friend. 

Sidney smiled openly at her, “I believe Miss Heywood my friend would move heaven and earth for her.” He looked away, “I just hope Ariel realizes it.” He turned her back towards the house. “Now, I believe I was not available for a dance Miss Heywood.” He stopped her for a moment. “Will you forgive me of my absence and allow me to claim a dance at the ball?”

Charlotte flushed a little, “I would like that very much. I love to dance.”

“Good. Now, something else Miss Heywood.”

“Yes?” She noticed something different in his eyes and the tone in his voice.

“Charlotte…”

“Yes?” She tipped her chin up to him just as he bent towards her and have her a gentle kiss before pulling her tightly against him fervently.


	61. Let the Game Begin

In the quietness of the room, Charles had finally relaxed as he sat next to her. He was glad she didn’t seem to be having any bad dreams. He wondered how she was going to handle him being her guardian of her affairs. Charles still couldn’t figure out why Mr. McKinley would have it arranged so. Certainly, if he thought her capable of making other life decisions, handling her own money wouldn’t be so different. He closed his eyes for a moment and then drifted off.

Ariel stirred in the bed. Her eyes were so tired. Her body still sore but not like before. She turned her head to see Charles sleeping. She wondered how long he had been there. She focused her eyes on him. There was some calling of a memory while she did. Lord Jester stood in the doorway and watched her. She watched Babington for some time before Jester saw the change in her and moved quickly towards her. She turned her head looking for comfort before the memory consumed her. Charles got startled as she started to cry. 

Jester pulled her up to him, blankets and all. “It’s okay darling. You are safe.” She could only weep against him. Jester kept her close and kept reassuring her. Lady Darling came in with the tonic and gave it to Jester to administer. Babington could only watch the tender embrace for a moment before leaving.

The silence in the coach was deafening. Jester sat across Babington who kept his eye looking out the window afraid to make eye contact with the man. Jester though wasn’t going to have any of it. Otherwise, it was going to be a very long ride.

“Where did you just run off to last night?” Jester asked him. Babington looked at him in disbelief.

“I didn’t want to interrupt the happy reunion.” Babington’s tone was displeasing.

“Is that what you would call it?” Jester looked at the man before he started laughing. “Jealously doesn’t not flatter you Babbers.” Babington turned his head back towards the window.

“Have you told Augusta that you love Miss McKinley?”

“What?” he cried out. “Babington you need to get your head examined.”

“I heard you last night.” There was a fire in Babington’s eyes when he turned his head to look at Jester.

“You mean because I called her darling?” Jester looked at him. When he realized that is what he meant, he laughed again.

“I don’t see how this is funny.”

“It’s not. It’s hilarious.” Jester provoked him. Babington was dangerously close to hitting something and Jester saw the anger flashed. “She’s is a darling.” Babington still didn’t get the reference. “Her mother was Lady Darling.”

“What?” he replied in disbelief. 

Jester took pity on him and took a deep breath. “Lord and Lady Darling are her grandparents. Their daughter, Lady Jane Darling, was her mother. You didn’t think it strange that she had been brought to their house?”

“Well, yes,” his flash of anger dissipated. “But,”

Jester was done. “Charles Babington, you are a fool. We may be cousins but were raised like brother and sister. I can assure you I don’t have any of those kind of feelings towards her. You seemed to forget that I love your sister and her child.”

“Her child?”

“Yes, her child, Jackson.”

“How did you know?”

“It’s rather obvious to people that are actually paying attention. You seem to forget that I spent six months in purgatory when you sister would barely even look at me let alone speak to me. I on the other hand was steadfast and kept my observation. Ariel had tried to arrange me to meet Augusta at Darling Field, which I was in the process until you interrupted.”

“You mean Ariel was match making for Augusta?”

“Babington, the Darlings are notorious for their match maker skills. It’s a skill they have mastered far above their business dealings. I’m certain if you reflect, you will remember that Mr. McKinley and Mr. Fout called her darling as well. It is both a term of endearment as well recognizing her family.” Babington looked out the window again and reflected. “They’ve been trying to introduce her into polite society but as you can imagine, she has been stubborn. Lord and Lady Darling had hoped her mother was to bring her that year the accident happened. Unfortunately, in some ways since she had stayed behind under the pernicious influence of Williams. Had she been in London, I believe she would have been killed in the accident. In some ways, it just prolonged it.”

“What do you mean?”

Jester looked at him. “Her mind Babington. It took her some time to recover the last time. Not knowing what happened in that coach,” Jester turned sad and looked out the window, “It may take longer or worse, not at all.” Babington reflected on what he said. “If you are still going to pursue your hand, you may find it,” Jester said hoarsely, “difficult.”

His mood drastically lifted, replied, “A prize too easily won has no real worth.” Babington gave him a carefree smile and Jester could only do so in reply.

Augusta watched Charlotte stand in the mirror at the dress shop. Lady Darling had picked a very elegant gown for her. It complemented her very well, turning the farmer’s daughter into an older more sophisticated version of herself. Mrs. Purtle only had to make some slight adjustments.

“There you are my girl.” Mrs. Purtle observed her. “Lady Jane Darling only wore custom gowns, so you will undoubtedly stand out from the maddening crowd.” She turned the hem along the bottom skirt up, revealing a hummingbird. “The dressmaker’s mark.”

Charlotte looked at the bird. “It’s very unique.”

“Yes,” Mrs. Purtle answered, “there is only one with this trademark. I believe I heard she had moved with her husband to Sussex, partially retired. I believe she does a few things for the theater there but only uses her trademark on her most valued dresses.”

The ladies went back to the Darling estate. Lady Darling met them in the parlor room. “Did Mrs. Purtle get you all settled Miss Heywood?”

“Yes, thank you and can you call me Charlotte?”

“I would like that very much.” She gave Charlotte a warm smile. “Now, Augusta, I know Jester had to leave with Charles to settle the McKinley estate. I have someone I want you to meet. I know your heart belongs with Jester, as well as he with yours, but Maxwell can be flirtatious. He is harmless though despite reports of the contrary.”

As on cue, Lord Maxwell showed up. “Lady Darling, I am here as requested.” Not realizing there were other ladies present, he stopped talking and took an appreciative look. Augusta and Charlotte rather blushed at his attention. Maxwell was a very good-looking man. He gave them a smile. “My apologies my ladies.” He gave them a bow.

Lady Darling laughed at him. “Lord Maxwell, may I present Lady Augusta Babington and Miss Charlotte Heywood.” They gave him a curtsy. “Maxwell, Miss Heywood has an escort this evening to the ball, but I’m afraid Lady Babington’s escort was called away on important business. I heard from Duke that you are a steadfast fellow and could be counted on during this crisis.” He looked from the young ladies to her.

“I am your man Lady Darling.”

“Very well. Please return this evening with Mr. Sidney Parker to escort your ladies.” He gave them a bow and left to make arrangements. Mrs. Campion would be irritated when he sent Mr. Lewis for her but he knew this outweighed everything.

Under the guidance of Lady Darling, Hannah styled Miss Heywood’s hair appropriately for the event. Charlotte could only stare at the woman in the mirror. She barely recognized her. “Now, my dear. I am afraid that Mr. Parker will not be able to take his eyes off you.” Charlotte blushed.

“I don’t know what you mean Lady Darling.”

The lady smiled and laughed at her. “Dear, this is my natural calling in life. Now, I believe Ariel is awake and will want to see you before you go.”

Charlotte went to her room. Ariel was sitting up slightly in bed. “You look very beautiful Charlotte.”

“Thank you. I’m not sure I will belong there.”

“Nonsense. Don’t doubt yourself. You are more than equal to any woman that will be there.”

“I wish,” Ariel could tell what she hoped for.

“It’s okay Charlotte. There will be other balls. Besides, I am afraid my rogue” she winked at her, “had other duties that called him away. Now, I’m afraid I am tired but when you get back, I want to hear all about it and don’t leave anything out missy!” Charlotte laughed at her.

The others arrived promptly and made small conversation with Lord and Lady Darling while they waited for Charlotte to come down the stairs. As she descended the stairs, she felt Sidney’s appraising eyes on her.

“Does it not suit me?” she asked him doubted. 

“It will do very well Miss Heywood.” He offered his arm to her and they left for the ball. Lady Darling smiled to herself. Sidney’s attire had coordinated very well with her. She would have to send his butler a thank you note for his excellent choice.

Mr. Lewis was surprised when Lord Maxwell had sent for him to escort Mrs. Campion to the masque ball. He noticed of late that Maxwell’s attention had begun to wane of Mrs. Campion. It didn’t really surprise him. She had spent most of her free nights with him leaving him to speculate that Maxwell really didn’t care for the lady even if she was rich. A man in Maxwell’s position could take it or leave it. He was well enough off without such an attachment.

He arrived in plenty of time as he knew Eliza’s requirement of punctuality. He arrived at her home. Her eyes betrayed the emotion when he told her that Maxwell had been called away and wouldn’t be able to escort her. Miss Bingley stood in the background. Mr. Lewis had been observing her more of the last week. Her friendship with Mrs. Campion had some sort of stumble after her return from Hundsford that he did not know what from. Perhaps, she realized some of Mrs. Campion’s true nature.

“Mrs. Campion and Miss Bingley, I am yours when you are ready to depart.”

“Thank you, Mr. Lewis,” Miss Bingley paid him the remark with a friendly smile. Eliza’s cut the other day had been on her mind. She still could not believe Eliza had told her to result to seducing Babington into getting her with child.

Looking in the full mirror by the door, Eliza took one last look. ‘Let the game begin’ as she turned to walk out the door.


	62. Cousin Elliott Shows Up

Mary was shown into Lady Denham’s drawing room for tea. Miss Denham and Mr. Crowe were there. She observed that they sat close together. “Miss Denham, Mr. Crowe.” She acknowledged them. Mr. Crowe stood up.

“Mrs. Parker.” He gave her a bow. “I have some things to attend to. Please excuse me.”

“Mrs. Parker, would you like some tea?”

“Yes, please.”

“What brings you to Sanditon House?”

“I came to check on Lady Denham. I have some news from London as well.” Miss Denham looked at the lady.

“My aunt seems to be on the mend. She’s still a little tired. I’m afraid she’s still in bed.”

“Well that’s good news is it not? I got a letter from London from Miss Heywood that Miss McKinley has been found.” She watched Miss Denham. “The men responsible, well the man wholly responsible, Williams, dead. His associates are currently waiting for their judgement.”

Miss Denham had released her breath that she did not realize she was holding. “Is she?” Miss Denham could barely think of the situation. Why had she not stopped Charlotte from leaving with that man?

“I’m afraid that all I’ve been told was that she was safe. Charlotte wrote to say Lady Babington had requested her to stay for Mrs. Maudsley’s masque ball. I’m not sure when and if she’ll return to Sanditon.”

“It will be good for Charlotte to make some new acquaintances.” 

“Yes, I just hope she has a good escort. You know how overwhelming Mrs. Maudsley’s ball can be.”

Babington and Jester arrived at McKinley Manor and promptly greeted by Mr. Fout and the doctor with his wife.

“Lord Babington and Lord Jester! Well met.” Mr. Fout normal cheerfulness was slightly deflated. “Come, you must be tired from your journey.” They noticed that the manor had less servants.

“What is going on Mr. Fout?” Jester asked as they sat in the parlor room.

“It appears that with the death of Mr. McKinley some of the servants have requested severance pay to find work elsewhere. The new owner’s reputation is not well received by them. They had some slight hope that Miss McKinley would be able to retain the manor.”

“Yes, unfortunately, the will is how it is written. I am here as her guardian to settle the estate with him.” Dr. Blythe and Anne were surprised.

“Guardian?”

“Yes, it seems Mr. McKinley felt that on his death she might need some oversight.” Anne wasn’t sure Ariel would like that even if she accepted Babington’s hand. “Anyway, he requested that we remove her belongings as well as some that have sentimental value before the cousin arrives.”

“Yes, of course. We would be happy to help.”

“I believe there should be some help from Lord Darling to assist. I think they were deciding in town for a wagon if there was anything that needed to go to London. Everything else we are to move over to the Jennings estate for the time being.”

Servants called together, and instructions given, Charles found he had little to do. He was about to go for a walk, then thought about some of the items out of Ariel’s room, the chess game and the hummingbird. He quickly went upstairs to set them aside specifically. Catching the first servant that came by, he found himself speaking with Mr. Mullins.

“Mr. Mullins?”

“Lord Babington, how can I be of assistance?”

“Can you make sure these get into our coach? I believe Miss McKinley would rather have these while she is,” he faltered not knowing how much the servants actually knew.

“But of course. I will pack them especially careful. I do believe your belongings have already been sent downstairs to the coach.”

“Thank you, Mr. Mullins. I believe I have forgotten.”

“Not at all sir. Do you by chance know where Miss McKinley will end up? I should like to go see her before I go stay with family while looking for employment.”

“You are not staying?”

Mr. Mullins laughed. “No sir. I am singularly attached to Mr. McKinley and Miss McKinley. I could not think of working for anyone else. However, it appears I have little choice in the matter now.” He turned to walk away and then Babington had an idea.

“Mr. Mullins?” he turned around to face Babington.

“Yes sir?”

“Perhaps, you could take up in the Babington house. I believe Miss McKinley will spend some time in London for at least the foreseeable future. My steward has been wanting to go see his family and I could use someone acquainted with,” he stopped and got slightly embarrassed.

“It would be my pleasure sir.” Mr. Mullins left to finish the arrangements. Babington went to find Jester who appeared to be at his estate.

“Where is Lord Jester?” he asked the servant as he walked in.

“Lord Jester is in his study sir.” He got directed and watch the man looking through the bookshelf. He had an envelope in his hands and was looking at its contents when Babington walked in.

“I see you found Miss Heywood’s discovery.” Jester looked at him.

“She found it when we were looking for a box that Mr. McKinley thought to be in the attic.”

“Did you find the box?”

“Yes, Ariel gave it to her father, but I haven’t seen it since. I looked for it in his room.”

“Well, that’s a shame but at least they found the music. This was my mother’s favorite song written by Lady Darling just for her.”

“I need to go make a delivery to Mrs. Hamil. I don’t suppose you would want to go?”

“Yes, I should like to see her very much. I hear she had yet another baby. The lady is a force to be reckoned with.”

They walked towards the back of the property bringing the black. Upon seeing Jester and Babington, the kids came running out. Babington was prepared and had the sugar cubes in his pocket. Handing them out, giving the youngest two, he laughed at them when Mrs. Hamil stepped out.

She hugged Lord Jester and gave a smile to Babington. “Where is my Miss Ariel?”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Hamil but she’s not quite recovered from her adventure.” Jester answered for Babington.

“Mrs. Hamil,” Babington looked at her. “I’m handling the affairs for Mr. McKinley. It is his request that this horse ownership be transferred to your family on his death.” She looked at him in disbelief.

“Sir, it is too much. The value of such a horse…”

“Nevertheless, I am believed Miss McKinley would agree with her father on this.”

“Jacko will be very surprised when he returns.”

“Yes, I believe that he should be home soon.” Jester spoke to her.

“Thank you.” They left but as they did, they walked by the garden. Charles stood on the bridge overlooking the lake and it gave him an idea.

As they proceeded to the manor, a coach delivering the cousin arrived. Mr. Elliott exited his coach. A man slightly older than Mr. McKinley and looked very disagreeable. He quickly appraised the situation going on and started to yell for the man in charge of the fiasco.

“That would be me sir.” Mr. Elliott turned towards him.

“I am Mr. Elliott. I am the heir of this manor. Where do you think you are taking these things?” He spoke very rough.

“Mr. Elliott, I am Lord Babington. I have been appointed to represent Miss McKinley for the transfer of the estate to you. Please why don’t we go into the parlor room to discuss   
things.” Mr. Elliott gave him a rather dirty look before he looked at Jester.

Pointing to him, “And who are you?” he sneered.

“Lord Jennings.”

“Lord Jennings is dead.” Mr. Elliott replied as a matter of fact to the young man.

“I can assure you, I am Lord Jennings. You probably heard me referred to as Lord Jester.”

“Yes, Jester Jennings. I remember. Shove off my property or I will have the magistrate called.” Jester gave the man a dead look.

“Jester, it’s okay. I think I can handle it.” Babington spoke to him. “I will meet you at your estate after.” Jester wanted to disagree but did as Babington requested.  
Babington had Dr. Blythe and Anne led Mr. Elliott to the parlor room. He gave Mr. Fout some instructions before he joined them. 

“Mr. Elliott. Here is a copy of the will that was given to me to deliver upon your arrival.” Mr. Elliott took the paper and read through them. He put the paper down, then picked it back up.

“This is not correct. There should be no allowances for personal affects. I was to inherit all of it.” He looked at Babington. “And where are the horses? It does not mention them at all.”

“Yes, I’m afraid they were sold prior to Mr. McKinley’s death to ensure the requirement of a living for Miss McKinley as his heir.”

“She’s not.”

“She’s not what sir?” Babington could see why no one liked him.

“She’s not his heir.”

“Sir, I would have to disagree.”

“She’s a bastard.”

“What?” 

Dr. Blythe interjected into the conversation, “I’m sorry Mr. Elliott but the adoption was all approved by the courts. If you contest it, you will be wasting your time.” Mr. Elliott looked at all of them. Babington was slightly confused.

“Get out. All of you.” Realizing there was no further point communicating with him, they left to go see Jester.

They arrived at Jester’s estate and found him back in his study. “Well that didn’t take long.”

“No, we were dismissed. I believe though we got what we needed except for a few things. I wish we could have gotten the piano though.” Mr. Fout fell silent. “Maybe when he calms down, he will relinquish it or sell it back to her when he needs the money.”

Anxious to return to London, they ate a quick meal at Lucas Lodge before having the coach return them home.


	63. Mrs. Maudsley's Ball

The coach delivering Miss Heywood and Lady Babington with their escorts arrived at Mrs. Maudsley’s. Charlotte could not believe the grandeur of the house and its many occupants. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen this many people at a ball in my entire life.” 

Lord Maxwell appraised her and smiled. “Miss Heywood, I believe you have arrived to the thick of the beau monde. I would suggest you,” he looked at Charlotte and then   
Sidney, “rather close to your escort. You never know who will be behind those masks.” Sidney rather caught an ominous warning.

Maxwell held out his hand for the ladies as they disembarked. Mrs. Maudsley greeted them warmly as they were introduced. “Lord Maxwell, I see you found some delightful ladies to bring.”

“Yes,” he smiled dangerously at her. “May I introduce Lady Babington, Miss Heywood and her escort, Mr. Sidney Parker.” Mrs. Maudsley gave Sidney a strong look. He flustered a little as she gazed at him, having been a while since he’s attended any such events.

“Please, enjoy yourselves.” They continued onto the throng.

Tom was waiting just pass there with Sir Edward and Miss Brereton. Sir Edward on his game, glanced at the ladies. “Who are these spellbinding creatures? I demand you introduce me at once.” Miss Brereton laughed at him.

“Edward, you certainly recognize Lady Babington and Miss Heywood. Are you drunk already?” The men laughed at him.

Tom though was ready to start mingling. “Now, we must all remember why we are here. To spread the word of Sanditon. Like Nelson, I expect every man to do his duty. Aye, and women!”

Edward rolled his eyes. “I did not come here to work. I came to imbibe, carouse and generally make an ass of myself.” With that, he led Clara to the dance floor. Tom left to mingle, leaving the four behind.

Lord Maxwell looked at his lady. “Lady Babington,” watching her take in the event, “perhaps you would rather start with a dance than mingle with this crowd.”

“Yes, thank you.” Lady Babington hadn’t been to such a large event such as this since Jackson’s birth. She forgot how overloaded it was to the senses.

“Well, Miss Heywood,” Sidney looked at her, “Aren’t you glad you came after all?”

“I feel dreadful for leaving Ariel. At least I am glad of this mask. I am certain I don’t belong in this company.”

“You have as much right to be here as anyone else. I’m not sure I belong here either.”

“But this is your natural habitat, is it not?”

“Perhaps, I don’t truly belong anywhere.” He offered his arm. “I regret that we are obliged to mingle.”

Discreetly, Mrs. Campion floated around the room. Mr. Lewis was able to help her discern several people of importance but for the most part, it seemed that she was just another lady behind the mask. She got several compliments on her gown but not what she was hoping for.

Charlotte was getting hot. Sidney stood very close and had pulled her closer to keep people from bumping into her. “I think I should like to leave now with your permission?”

“Since when have you required my permission to do anything?” She saw his sincere expression in his eyes. The room grew yet hotter and Charlotte was forced to tear her eyes from his for fear of passing out. Maxwell and Augusta showed up next to Sidney.

“I hate to admit defeat, but the word of Sanditon seems to be falling on deaf ears.” Tom although caught an interested person and waved Sidney over for assistance.

“Excuse me.”

She watched him go, reflecting the strong emotions he was stirring in her. She could not help but gaze at Sidney.

Lord Maxwell looked at the young lady. It was a shame that Lady Darling gave him due notice. The ladies were good friends and she would not be trifled with. “Miss Heywood, you look rather,” he wanted to say hot but chose another word, “heated. Perhaps you would like a refreshment or fresh air.”

“Forgive me Lord Maxwell, this room is rather too crowded. I find I can hardly breathe.”

“Of course, Miss Heywood, you must…”

She already hurried away, leaving Lady Babington with Maxwell who could just chuckle. He had seen the look she was giving Mr. Parker.”

Charlotte weaved around crowds of masks until she came across a small library which had an opened window. Taking in the relief from the crowd, she took a deep breath. 

“My sentiments exactly.” Charlotte looked over and noticed a beautiful but older lady sitting down. She gave Charlotte a smile.

“I’m sorry, I thought,”

“I find this all too tedious. And now you are going to tell me Mrs. Maudsley is your mother and I’ve spoken an unspeakable solecism.”

“No, not at all. I don’t know a single person and from what I see if no great loss.”

“If you don’t like it, then why are you here.”

“You see, Mrs.”

“Susan.”

“Susan. My friend was abducted, and I came to London to see Lord Darling for assistance in locating her.”

“Shocking.”

“It was. But she was found and now she is at Darling Estate. In the process Sanditon had a fire and Mr. Parker and I are here to raise interest in the town. But as you can see, I am singularly failing at that task.”

“Excuse me Charlotte, but you seemed a little befuddled.”

“Do I?” Susan shook her head yes.

“There’s a certainly gentleman. Mr. Sidney Parker. Mr. Tom Parker’s brother. He inspires emotions in me that I didn’t know I could have. But I find that I value his opinion more than anyone’s.”

“It sounds to me like you’re in love with him.”

“What? That cannot be. If I should fall in love, it would not be with a man like him.”

Susan laughed. “You can’t help you fall in love with. It’s an affliction like the measles.” Charlotte looked at Susan. Sidney walked through the door.

“Ah, there you are. I thought you made your escape.” Charlotte tore her gaze from Susan to Sidney.

“You must be Sidney Parker. We were just speaking of you.”

“Yes, well, I was wondering if Miss Heywood would like a dance if I’m not interrupting.”

“No not at all.” He held his arm out to her and led her back to the dance floor.

“You didn’t have to ask me out of politeness.”

“Is this not what people do at dances, dance? Or would you rather be reading?”

“It’s just there are so many other ladies you could dance with.” 

His eyes never leaving hers, “But I don’t want to dance with them.” Charlotte flushed.

Sidney led her out to the dance floor. They moved together perfectly Charlotte thought. As they danced, everything drowned out, it was just them and the music. Charlotte unsure at the start but at the end, the light had returned to her eyes and her spirit was restored.

As they parted, Sidney glanced back, and his eyes came into contact of Mrs. Campion. Where there was light in his eyes, grew a wild darkness. Tom had stepped in to ask Charlotte for a dance, which she agreed to readily.

Tom was eagerly happy. Some prospects were made, and he believed his fortune on the rise. He commented to Charlotte how glad he was to see her spirits renewed. It even affected Sidney.

“Although, I rather expect it is due to a special lady rather than dance.”

“What lady do you mean?” Charlotte asked daringly.

“He’s talking to her now, Mrs. Campion. I heard she was back in London, a widow. It’s strange how we were just speaking of her before the ball. Perhaps they will have their chance at happiness now.”

“I don’t think I remember speaking about a Mrs. Campion.”

“I dare say I referred to her Christian name, Eliza.” The dance over. Charlotte could only look towards Sidney now only had his focus on Mrs. Campion.  
Charlotte once again could not breath. Why would the lady show up tonight of all times?

Lord Maxwell broke her trans. “Miss Heywood, perhaps I could have this dance?”

“I should like that very much.” He tried to engage her into conversation but realized that whatever happened at the end of the last dance occupied her mind. The dance over, he walked her back over to Lady Babington.

“It seems we have lost Mr. Parker.” Lord Maxwell commented. Lady Babington, now looking at Charlotte, realized there was something wrong.

“Lord Maxwell, I believe I had enough for one night. Let us take Miss Heywood home. I believe Mr. Parker can find his own way.”

“Of course, I am at your command.” Lord Maxwell escorted them out to the coach.

Lord Maxwell delivered Lady Babington back at her residence and took a maid with him while escorting Miss Heywood. He noticed a considerable difference about her. He escorted her into the estate and watched her disappear upstairs. The faint sound of a piano could be heard playing.

Lady Darling was downstairs with Lord Darling. A confused look came across his face as the mystery divulged deeper as the piano was now being accompanied with a voice. It was very sad. 

“Lord Maxwell, I see Miss Heywood has returned.”

“Yes, and Lady Babington safely delivered to her home as well.” He kept looking upstairs to try to figure out who was playing. “I’m sorry, but the music is distracting. Who is?”

The Darlings appraised him and laughed. “A guest of ours.”

“A beautiful voice and gifted.”

“Thank you, Lord Maxwell. Now, I’m sure you would rather be off. The night is still young enough for a man such as yourself.” Maxwell realized he was being dismissed and left the house, determined to return tomorrow to find its maker.

Sidney could hardly believe she was there in the flesh. He dreamt of her all those years. Still as beautiful, although slightly older, she was still the embodiment of sophistication.

“Mrs. Campion?”

“Sidney,” she fanned her eyes at his, “I thought that might be you.” They made small talk while the ball continued around them. It was like the past ten years just melted away. A   
motion that came up next to Mrs. Campion distracted him.

“Mrs. Campion, I believe I just saw Lord Maxwell,” Mr. Lewis started before he realized she was in the middle of a conversation. Her pleasant feature faltered slightly as she looked at him. She realized Sidney was looking at her.

“Mr. Lewis, this is Mr. Sidney Parker.”

“Yes, we’ve met.” Eliza hid her expression when Sidney replied curtly. “Mr. Lewis, I wondered where you disappeared to.”

“Yes, well it was time for me to return to my obligations here in London.”

The spell broken, Sidney excused himself to go find his party. After looking around, he found Tom.

“Tom, have you seen Miss Heywood?”

“Yes, Lord Maxwell returned Miss Heywood and Lady Babington home about an hour ago.” Sidney cursed himself. He had completely forgotten his escort. “How is Mrs. Campion? I don’t suppose you mentioned Sanditon?” When Sidney failed to answer, Tom went bounding up after her. It would be too late to return to the Darling estate to make amends. It would have to wait until tomorrow.


	64. Homesick

Charlotte quickly went upstairs and closed the door to her room. Ariel heard her as she rushed past her room. She tried to knock on the door.

“Charlotte is everything alright?” Ariel asked through the door.

Charlotte swallowed her tears. “Yes, I’m just really tired. Can I speak with you tomorrow?”

“Of course. Good night.” Ariel wanted to go downstairs but she still wasn’t too steady on her feet to venture that far. Ariel went back to her room and climbed into bed. She looked at the tonic sitting next to her bed. She knew it was dangerous to keep taking it. Dr. Blythe had warned her before. She laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She gave up after a while and took a small dose. Giving into the sleep, Ariel dreamed.

Sidney woke up rather late. He had stayed long at the ball after seeing Mrs. Campion. They had talked and laughed like the ten years was only a day. It wasn’t until Mr. Lewis had interrupted about seeing Lord Maxwell did he realize that he had neglected poor Charlotte. What a brute he was.

He shaved and went downstairs to have breakfast with Tom. As he entered the room, he noticed Tom looking perplexed. “What’s the matter Tom?”

“I’ve been to every bank in London and knocked on countless doors. There seems no answer for this situation.”

“Certainly, there must be something, even from last night?”

“A few inquiries but nothing binding.”

“I have a few things to do myself. I will go around and see what I can find out.”

“Thank you, Sidney. You are such a great brother. Whatever would I do without you?”

Sidney started with his main bank only to find out they were not willing to help him out. A little discouraged, he tried several others with the same luck. It had taken most of the morning. He had hoped to apologize to Charlotte this morning.

As he started to get back in the coach, he caught a familiar sight. Mrs. Campion had driven by in her phaeton, going to who knows where. He decided to follow her. Perhaps, she would be a potential investor as a friend of the family.

Mrs. Campion drove around most of the morning past the banks. She knew Tom would be unsuccessful and would send Sidney out. It was only a matter of time before their paths would cross. She drove to Chatham house to see its progress on the gardens. As she got out, a coach pulled in behind her and Sidney got out.

“Sidney!” she acted surprised to see him.

“Mrs. Campion, I hope you don’t mind. I saw you drive by and followed.”

She gave him a flattering smile. “Of course not. Are we not old friends?” Mr. Lewis made an appearance.

“Mrs. Campion,” he stopped short when he saw Mr. Parker.

“Mr. Lewis, I am here to check on the progress in the gardens. If I need you,” she quipped, “I will let you know.” Mr. Lewis bowed and went back inside. “Sidney, perhaps you will walk with me?” He offered her his arm. “So, what brings you here?” she smiled sweetly as she led him through the garden. Workers were quick to be doing their job as soon as she approached. They had a tongue-lashing last time she came, and she found them on a break.

“Mrs. Campion, I was wondering if it would be possible to speak to you about a possible investment in Sanditon.”

“Sanditon,” she politely laughed. “Has it changed so much since I was there last?”

“My brother Tom has made several developments. Unfortunately, there was a recent fire and he is needing an investor as his current one has withdrawn support.”

Mrs. Campion looked shocked. “That’s terrible Sidney. What will happen if an investor isn’t found?”

Sidney didn’t want to put all the information out but figured he could trust her. “He’ll end up in the debtor’s prison.”

“No!” she cried a false injustice. “What about poor Mary and the children?”

“I am unsure.” She could tell that she had appealed to his conscious worrying about Mary and the children. He was too easily led.

“Sidney, I would love to help but as you know, while I am a recent widow, I have to ensure my own assets are secured along with my own financial security. As I’ve been gone so long, I hardly know anyone in town that I can depend on to ensure that if a potential match comes along that I make a good decision. It’s not liked the old days when we were,” she drifted off and pretended to shed a tear.

Slowly on the uptake, he realized she was waiting for him to suggest himself. “You mean if we were to marry,”

“Of course, would not my money be yours?” She bit her lip. “It would beneficial to us both would it not? I need someone that I can trust and depend upon in this new world that I am in.” she paused. “Why not you Sidney?” Sidney had not expected such a deal. If he took it, then he would keep Tom out of the debtor’s prison and save Sanditon. He loved her once. He looked at her, but his heart felt like it was being ripped out of his body.

“Mrs. Campion how would that even work?” his mind had started to revolt.

“Not to worry, I’m sure my solicitor can come up with amenable terms. Perhaps, I can bring them by later to Benson Place?” She could tell his wheels were already turning. “Now, I need to go discuss somethings with Mr. Lewis. Would six this evening by acceptable time to come by?” Trying to process it all in his mind, he could only nod his head in agreement.

Charlotte couldn’t sleep all night. How could Sidney kiss her like that and then be so cold the next minute? Her father had warned her to be careful. The night had been magical up until Tom had mentioned Sidney’s old fiancée, Mrs. Campion. Could that be the reason he did not escort her home? She knew she couldn’t compete with a lady with money and fashion. She offered nothing but her opinions. She knew she wasn’t ugly but compared to someone like Mrs. Campion, there was no contest.

She dragged herself out of bed early and headed downstairs to the stables. The workers were putting the horses out in the fields. She found her little filly coming towards her as she walked close by. ‘At least someone was happy to see me’ she thought. She spent a little time then went back into the house determined.

Lady Darling was up early as well. She had several appointments today. She heard someone walk by the parlor room and went to find out who it was. “Charlotte! I did not expect to see you up so early.”

“I could not sleep. I believe I need to go home.”

“Charlotte! Are you sure dear?” Lady Darling was startled at this revelation.

“I think with everything, I am just home sick.”

“Of course, dear. I’ll have Jacko go with you.” Lady Darling got up to make the necessary arrangements.

Charlotte investigated Ariel’s room and saw she was still sleeping so she left her a note.

Ariel woke up rather rested. Hannah helped her get dressed. She went to find Charlotte only to realize her friend had left. She held the note in her hand. It didn’t give a lot of information other than she was homesick. Ariel really didn’t believe that. Something happened at the ball, she was sure.

She had Hannah send a note to Lady Babington for answers. While she waited, she went to the upper parlor room and sat at the piano. Lady Darling had left leaving her alone to her own amusement. Not ready to head downstairs, she decided to play. She found some old sheet music to follow and began.

Lord Maxwell woke up, the melody still in his head. He wondered who this guest was at Lady Darling’s house. Determined to find out, he got ready. He arrived at the Darling estate shortly after Miss Heywood left. He was surprised to find out that she had left already. He arrived and was shown to Lord Darling’s study.

“Lord Maxwell! This is a surprise.” 

“Yes, I thought to check on Miss Heywood after the ball. She seemed a little upset.”

“Nothing to worry about. I believe it was just a little much for her. She’s from a rather small town, Willingden, I believe. I’m sure that’s all it was.” Lord Darling looked at the man.

Maxwell was trying to think of something else to say, when the music started again. “Is Lady Darling home?” he asked politely.

“No, she is about in town.”

“Who,” he looked puzzled, “is playing?”

Lord Darling laughed. “I suppose it will get out eventually. Come, I will introduce you.” 

“Miss Ariel McKinley, may I introduce Lord Maxwell?” Lord Darling spoke as he walked into the room. Ariel stopped playing and stood up to curtsied. 

He took her hand and gave it a light kiss while he bowed. Ariel blushed at his stare. He was rather good looking. “A pleasure Miss McKinley.”

“Miss McKinley is our guest for the time being.”

“Are you not fortuitous Lord Darling?” he spoke to the man but kept his eye on the girl. She was like Miss Heywood.

“And how do you find London miss?”

“Well, to be truthful Lord Maxwell, I have not venture out much this time. I usually stay closer to Darling Field when I visit.”

“Someone that can appreciate good breeding I’m sure?” Ariel looked at him. It was a rather odd statement. “You must like horses Miss McKinley.”

“Very much sir.”

“I should hope to join you on a ride while you are here then.”

“Lord Maxwell, I’m not sure when I shall,” she replied quietly. She found his stare caused her to be shy.

“Not to worry darling,” Lord Darling joined the conversation, “I’m sure it will be soon.” She looked at him and noticed the loving concern in his eyes. “But in the meantime, I’m sure she will delight in playing some music.”

“Miss McKinley I would love to hear you play. I have been hoping Lord Jester would find some new talent for his theater.”

“You are too kind sir.” She could only stammer out. Why was she getting so flustered?

“Would you mind if I stayed for a short while?” Ariel looked at Lord Darling who only gave her a smile. “I’ll send Hannah in. I have some other things I need to attend to.” Lord Maxwell took a chair that sat by the window where he could observe her. She glanced back at him and then continued to play as if he wasn’t there.

The coach from Hundsford rolled in as Sidney had finally found the time to apologize to Charlotte. His hands were balmy. He didn’t know what he was going to say to her.

“Babington and Jester!”

“Sidney, what’s the matter? You look like you aren’t feeling well.”

“It’s rather a long story for another time.” He gave Babington a bravo smile, but Babington could tell there was something wrong. “Come, let us go check on Miss Heywood and Miss McKinley.”

As they entered the home, they could hear the music being played upstairs. Recognizing the voice, Babington made a beeline upstairs with the others just behind him. As they entered the room, Lord Maxwell had leaned in close to Ariel to turn the pages of the music. He quickly stepped back.

“Lord Maxwell!” Jester acknowledge him as soon as he recognized him.

“Lord Jester! Mr. Parker.” Ariel stood up slightly too fast but lightly put her hand on the piano to steady herself without Maxwell catching it. Babington who had entered first, kept his eye on her and had caught it. He quickly moved to her side and gave her a tender smile. Maxwell observed Miss McKinley behavior towards Babington. He chuckled on the inside, she was still fair game as far as he could tell.

Jester was the first to do introductions, “Lord Maxwell may I present Lord Babington?” Maxwell tipped his head towards him. He noticed Babington had lightly put his hand on Miss McKinley’s arm.

“Well met sir.” Ariel caught the little bit of tension. She looked at Jester, relieved to see him.

“I am glad to hear you playing Miss McKinley,” Jester spoke.

“Thank you, Lord Jester.”

“Where is Miss Heywood?” Parker asked. She looked at him. She knew something happened last night, but she was still waiting to hear from Augusta.

“Mr. Parker, Miss Heywood has left.” She watched him for any display of emotion which did appear on his face.

“Left for where?” Sidney replied hastily.

“Home.”

“Home? Why?”

“I was hoping you could tell me that Mr. Parker” she said rather harsh.

“Oh, I can answer that,” Lord Jester interjected into the conversation. Ariel turned her eyes on him and he gave her a sly smile. “Miss Heywood was rather overwhelmed.”

“Overwhelmed?” He kept his eyes on her and she found herself flushing again under his steady eye.

“Yes, I would dare to say that was the appropriate word. You know how Mrs. Maudsley’s events are, I’m sure it shocked her on how some of the people behaved at such an event.” Maxwell turned his eyes towards Sidney and threw out the challenge, “Wouldn’t you agree Mr. Parker?” Ariel could tell there was an underlying statement but before she could ask for more, Lady Darling returned.

“Well, this is a merry party!” She looked at Ariel. She was looking like perhaps it was time for her to get some rest. “Gentlemen, I believe Lord Darling could use some company downstairs.” The gentlemen filtered out the door except Babington who stayed behind. “Lord Babington, perhaps you could help Miss McKinley back to her room.” He offered his arm to her and she took it readily. He escorted her to her doorway and paused. He wanted to stay but Lady Darling was following. “Thank you, Lord Babington. I believe I can assist her from here.” She looked at him and he could tell that she had pushed herself too soon.

“Perhaps, I can check on you later?” he whispered. He studied her. 

She gave him a weak shy smile. “I should like that.” He handed her over to Lady Darling and went downstairs. Lady Darling could only laugh at the pair quietly. She put Ariel back into bed who immediately fell asleep.


	65. Augusta and Annabelle

“Gentlemen! I didn’t realize I had so much company in my home.” Jester could tell Lord Darling was slightly agitated.

“Yes, we heard Miss McKinley playing so I’m afraid we went directly upstairs.” Jester addressed him.

“And how is Miss McKinley now?”

“Rather tired sir,” Babington had joined him. “Perhaps she had one too many guests today.” Maxwell looked up sharply at him.

“I can assure you,” Maxwell started to reply to the veiled threat.

“Enough.” Lord Darling was done. “You can either play nice or not at all. Settle your differences outside my walls if you please. Now, I have several things to attend to. I’m sure you all have your own affairs. If you wish to visit in the future, I suggest you make proper arrangements with the staff. Am I clear? Now, if you will all be off, I can get back to doing what I need to do.”

They all walked outside. Maxwell took off rather quickly.

“Sidney, how about a drink at my house?”

“No, I think I shall go check in with Tom. I have some things to attend to.” Babington watched his friend go.

“Well, this is rather an exciting day. Won’t you agree Babbers?” Jester was finding that he like using Babington’s nickname, primarily caused it seemed to irritate him a little. “Let’s go check on Lady Babington and Jackson.” Babington looked back at the window where Ariel’s room was, but it was empty. Sighing, he climbed into the coach.

Lady Jennings sat having tea with Augusta while Jackson was asleep. “How was the ball my dear?”

“I forgot how crowded it gets there. There were so many people.”

“Did Miss Heywood enjoy herself?”

“I believe so. I saw her dancing with Mr. Parker before she had decided she would rather leave. They danced so well together. I wish Jester had been there.”

“Well, here I am!” Jester walked in.

“You are back,” Lady Jennings replied, “I was hoping you weren’t going to be gone long.”

“No, apparently Miss McKinley’s cousin was rather abrupt with us and kicked us out. He was not a happy man. Was he Babbers?” Jester winked at Augusta.

Babington was still a little annoyed at Lord Maxwell. He poured himself a drink while he was thinking about how close Maxwell had been when he walked in. “No, he wasn’t. Even more so after you left.”

“What do you mean?”

“He seemed to believe that Ariel was not the legal heir to the estate.”

“Why would he say that?” Augusta asked.

Babington watched Jester. “He rather implied that Mr. McKinley was not her father.”

“What!?” Jester could not believe that. “The nerve of that man, I have a good thought to go tell him a piece of my mind.” Judging by his reaction, Babington determined that Jester had no reason to believe Mr. McKinley wasn’t.

“Yes, so add that to the fact that the horse stock was sold prior to his death, he found that what he thought was a very lucrative estate was not quite the inheritance he thought he was entitled to.”

Jester looked at him in disbelief. “The horses were sold. Who were the horses sold to? Ariel won’t be happy about that. She’ll be tracking down whoever that is.”

“A private investor. The agreement is sealed.” Jester looked at Augusta as Babington answered. “There is nothing to be done about it now.”

Trying to distract his thoughts from Maxwell, he looked at Augusta. “So, what happened at the ball?”

“What do you mean Charles?”

“Miss Heywood has left for home and Sidney is acting rather odd.”

“I really don’t know. She seemed to be having a good time dancing with Mr. Parker, well both Parkers actually. She danced with Sidney first then Tom. It was just after that she had decided to leave.”

He looked at them. “I rather have a few things to attend to. Augusta has a Mr. Mullins been here?”

“Mr. Mullins?” Jester asked. “Why would he be here?”

“Jester,” he was going to say something else as he was still agitated, “he said he wouldn’t stay to work for Mr. Elliott and as I had an opening in my staff, I offered him the position.   
No big secret there. Excuse me.” They realized that he had left before he actual got his answer.

“Who is Mr. Mullins, Jester?” Augusta asked.

Jester gave her a big smile. “Just someone close to Ariel McKinley. She will be happy to see him.”

Maxwell went to see Lady Rose. She was happy to see him.

“Lord Maxwell, this is a surprise! And why is my favorite nephew here?”

“Do I have to have a particular reason Aunt?”

“No, but you rarely don’t. Come in and pour me some tea.” Maxwell did as he was told. “Now, just what seems to be on your mind. Please don’t tell me it’s Mrs. Campion.” He laughed at her.

“Not at all I can assure you. I’m afraid that has turned rather dull. I was just at the Darling estate and met a guest of theirs.”

Lady Rose looked at him appreciatively. “Who would that be dear?”

“A Miss Ariel McKinley. She has a talented voice. Do you know of her?”

Lady Rose replied, “No, I’m afraid not.” 

He smiled at her. “Then I only think it would be appropriate to welcome her to the neighborhood. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

She leaned her head sideways. “Maxwell, you are the devil.” 

He chuckled and had a devilish look in his eye, “Yes, I am.”

Satisfied with his idea, he went to go check on the Chatham house. He figured Mrs. Campion was around barking orders. To his surprise, only Mr. Lewis and the workers were there.

“Lord Maxwell, it is good to see you.”

“Yes, I thought to catch Mrs. Campion.”

“No, she had a prior appointment that is taking up the rest of her day.”

“Do you mind if I look around? I am fascinated with your progress.”

“Not at all, let me guide you.” Mr. Lewis took the man through the progress and what Mrs. Campion hoped to achieve in her improvements.

“Very splendid. Now what about the great ballroom? I hear that there is thought of creating a balcony or two for some additional music alcoves opposite balconies for viewing?”

“Mrs. Campion thinks it was a terrible idea and a waste of money.” Maxwell looked at him.

“Well, that’s slightly disappointing. I figured Lord Jennings would approve of such a notion.”

“Who is Lord Jennings?”

“Sorry, he’s the man in charge of the theaters in London. He manages finding all the talent for his shows.”

“I’ll mention it to Mrs. Campion but I’m not sure it will have any affect.”

“Well, if you could tell her I stopped by.”

“I will Lord Maxwell.” Satisfied, he went home.


	66. The Matchmakers

Charlotte rode in the coach preoccupied with her thoughts. So much so, she barely looked out the window. When she tried to collect her thoughts, a tear would fall. She vowed to herself to not be troubled with it. As they approached home, she knew she would have to put on a brave front. There would be questions as to why she showed up without any warning. Not that they wouldn’t be happy she was home, but it would raise some questions. Questions, she didn’t even want to ask herself.

Allison was the first to greet her before her other siblings came running out.

“Charlotte!” Allison gave her a tight hug. “I am so glad you are home. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” The others all gathered around her laughing.

“I miss you all terribly and could not wait any longer!” Mr. and Mrs. Heywood stepped outside and greeted their daughter.

“Well, I am glad. I can use an extra set of hands.” Mrs. Heywood replied.

“Me as well, I believe I might have lost a few pounds from not getting enough rabbit.” Mr. Heywood chuckled.

“Hmph.” Mrs. Heywood replied. Mr. Heywood knew very well he hadn’t lost any weight while his Charlotte was gone. Charlotte and Allison laughed as they walked back towards the house.

“Mother, father. This is Jacko. He escorted me from Hundsford.” Not exactly a 100% factual statement, but close enough. She didn’t want to alarm them that she had in fact came from London though.

“Jacko, welcome.” Mr. Heywood shook his hand. “Please come in and get something to eat. You must be starving.”

Lord Babington arrived back at the Darling estate later that evening. He wasn’t sure after earlier if Lord Darling was going to require him to schedule his visits. The footman showed him into Darling’s study.

“Lord Babington, back again?

“Lord Darling, yes. I wasn’t sure if I’d be invited in after the earlier incident.” Darling laughed at him.

“Yes, well, that was more for Maxwell. I just don’t want him showing up whenever he has a hair brain idea, which is often. I’m believe I can leave you to your own judgement calls,   
but I will caution you on somethings.”

Babington half prepared himself for this conversation earlier.

“She’s been through a lot. She doesn’t know her father has passed, and that McKinley Manor is now in the hands of her cousin. Add to it, being introduced to society and trying to recover. Then, if you continue your application, it could easily overwhelm her. I would suggest slow and steady, otherwise the horse will get burnt out too fast, if you get my meaning.”

“I do, but if Lord Maxwell thinks to encroach,”

Darling laughed. “I believe Maxwell will be the least of your problems Babington.” Babington though wasn’t so sure especially if he was to slow down his roll. “Now, I believe Miss McKinley could use some fresh air and exercise out of the house. There are some new horses out in the pasture. Why not take her for a walk although not too far or you’ll end up carrying her back.” Lord Darling gave him a smile and a wink.

He found her sitting on her window seat reading. She looked more rested. “Miss McKinley,” he announced as he walked through the door. She got up and curtsied. “Lord Darling suggested a short walk to see the new horses.” He offered his arm and she smiled shyly at him. He led her downstairs carefully.

As they got outside, he asked her softly, “well which way do we go, Airy?”

“Well, that’s a good question. I’ve only been here a few times. I’m afraid we might get rather lost.”

“That sounds,” he gave her a smoldering look, “delightful.”

She looked at him and realized he was just teasing her, well slightly anyway. “You are still a terrible rogue Lord Babington.” He laughed as they headed to ask a stable hand. Ariel grabbed some sugar cubes from the stable before they left. He held her arm close as they walked through the pastures laughing as the young horses got their first taste of the sugar.

“I haven’t seen Jacko today, where did he disappear to?” he asked her.

“Lord Darling sent him with Charlotte, so she would have an escort.”

“Will he return here or back to Hundsford?”

“I would imagine back home.” She got a far-off look.

“Airy?”

“Sorry, just got to thinking about Mrs. Hamil and all those crazy kids. She’s probably ready to pull out her hair without Jacko.” She laughed at the thought.

“I’m sure with that many kids she has a good handle of how to keep them in line.”

She looked at him and laughed. “I believe Charles you are mistaken. She is far outnumbered and only has two hands which will be holding the baby.”

“Are you saying I don’t know anything about parenting?”

“Not at all, maybe just limited experience.”

“So, you are the expert here?”

“Hardly. I did help Dr. Blythe for a while.” She got quiet again as she remembered but pulled the memory back before it consumed her, “Anne used to be a nanny for 13 kids when she was younger. She had plenty of advice that I just took back to the manor with me to help Mrs. Hamil.”

He turned them back towards the house. “Augusta thought you would like to see her for tea tomorrow.”

“Perhaps. I’m not sure what Lady Darling has up her sleeve.”

“I hear the Darlings are quite the match makers.”

“I have no idea.”

“Really?” he looked at her, “Jester was under the impression you had a hand in his current situation.”

She looked at him, “And what situation is that?”

“Apparently, while in Sanditon, he decided to apply for Augusta’s hand before asking our parents.”

“Well, he is his own man. He was never one to listen to any advice.” She was happy for Jester. She let out a little laugh, “well, I may have had a very small part.”

He stopped her and asked quietly, “any other match making schemes I should be aware of Miss McKinley?”

She looked at him slightly nervous, “Charles?” He took her face in his hands kissed her gently. He knew he told Lord Darling he wouldn’t rush but he couldn’t help himself.


	67. The Deal

Tom walking around town feeling happy again. Sidney had assured him, he had taken care of it. He made a few calls before he planned on heading back to Sanditon. He caught something sparkly at a merchant window as he walked by. Thinking of Mary, he went in and made the purchase.

Sidney paced the floor of the study. Mrs. Campion had a copy of the contract delivered prior to her arrival, which was imminent. He poured himself a drink. A monthly stipend as he handled the management of the rebuilding, along with a portion up front, and another two payments at certain points in the project. It also required him to spend so many days in London to attend social events at her discretion. 

He was to cut off most of his associations that offered no merit. She would allow the association with Babington only because of his connections. He was to disassociate with Crowe after his pending mitigating disaster of an upcoming nuptial to Miss Denham. He also couldn’t discuss this contract with anybody. Once he signed it, the notice would be immediately placed in the London Times.

He took another drink. It felt like signing a death sentence. He had to keep Tom out of the debtor’s prison. He had to think of Mary and the children. There was no way of making enough connections before Lady Denham was set to call in her card. He had no other option. He closed his eyes. How would Charlotte ever forgive him? He was lost. He picked up the pen and signed the document.

Eliza was prompt at six in the evening. “Mrs. Campion.” He greeted her as she walked in.

“Certainly, you could do better than that. Are we not to be married?”

“Why do I get the feeling its more farce than an actual marriage?” She laughed at him.

“Oh, Sidney. Don’t tell me you had feelings for your farm girl. What was her name?”

“Miss Heywood.”

“Yes, Miss Heywood. Miss Bingley told me all about her and her friend.”

“Leave them out of this.” She had a rather cruel laugh and there was a darkness in her eyes that he never seen before. She walked over to him.

“Of course, dear.” She said in a tone that Sidney knew was false as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

He spent the rest of the night hitting the bottle.

Lord Maxwell showed up early morning. “Lady Darling! I came to deliver this personal invitation for a small gathering at Lady Rose’s this evening.”

“I’m not sure,”

“Your guest is invited as well.”

“Who else is invited to this affair?”

“It’s just a small affair. I don’t believe there will be many guests.”

“Can we bring a few other guests?”

“Of course, anyone you like.”

“I will have to check with Lord Darling.”

“Certainly. Is Miss McKinley up for a short walk?”

Lady Darling looked at him. “I will have to go find out.” She went upstairs.

Ariel sat upstairs in her window with the book. “Good morning darling.”

“Morning.”

“Lord Maxwell is downstairs wanting to go for a walk.” She watched her facial expression. Ariel got flushed. “Do you want me to tell him to leave?”

She laughed. “I am expecting Lord Babington shortly. I think I will go decline in person though.”

Ariel headed downstairs and found Lord Maxwell in the parlor room.

“Miss McKinley!” He greeted her cheerfully.

“Lord Maxwell,” she curtsied. “I am afraid I rather already have plans this morning.”

“Well, I guess the early bird gets the worm. Perhaps though I will see you tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Yes, Lady Rose is having a small dinner party. I have given Lady Darling the invitation which extends to you as well.”

She blushed. “Thank you. I will defer to Lady Darling though.”

He took her hand and kissed it. “Very well. Till next time Miss McKinley.” He bowed and left.

As he walked out, Lord Babington walked in. “Lord Maxwell.” He was curt.

Maxwell gave him a big smile that implied he knew a secret, “Lord Babington.”

“Miss McKinley.” She barely had a moment before Maxwell left and Babington walked in. She curtsied him.

“Lord Babington.” 

Lady Darling came around the corner. “Oh good. I need to discuss something with the both of you.” Ariel gave her a puzzled look. “Lady Rose has invited us for a small dinner party to include Miss McKinley and any guest she would like to bring. Perhaps, Lady Babington and Lord Jester along with yourself would want to attend.” She watched a flash of jealously in Babington’s expression.

“I don’t know but its whatever you think is best Lady Darling,” Ariel replied. Babington looked at Ariel before back at Lady Darling. If Maxwell thought he was going to leave his lady unattended, he would be in for a surprise.

“I believe Lady Babington and Lord Jester would love an evening out if Lady Jennings is available.”

“Very good. I shall send the reply. I believe Hannah is ready whenever you are ready to go.” She gave them a smile before leaving.

“Shall we?” He handed his arm out for her. She smiled warmly at him as she took his arm.

He pointed out some highlights of the city as he drove her around. “I didn’t realize I was getting a personal tour Lord Babington.” She smiled at him.

“Only the best for guest of the Darlings’ He beamed at her. He helped the ladies out of the coach. As they approached the house, Mr. Mullins had opened the door.

“Mr. Mullins!” Ariel greeted him warmly. “What are you doing here?” He looked at Lord Babington.

“I came to visit my family Miss McKinley and Lord Babington invited me to stay here.”

She looked at Babington. “That was very nice.”

Augusta came bounding out of the parlor room. “Miss McKinley!” She took Ariel by the arm. “Leave her with me Charles! Jester is in the library.” Augusta showed her into the   
parlor room. “We shall not be bothered here.” Ariel took a quick glance around. It was very beautiful. “Now, how are you feeling?”

“Better, although I get rather tired quickly. I think in a few more days, I will be able to start riding again.”

“Are you truly well?” Ariel looked at her and could tell she was sincerely concerned for her.

“Thank you, Lady Babington. Yes, I am well.”

“You must call me Augusta! I feel that we shall be family soon.”

“Yes, I hear Lord Jester has asked for your hand.”

“Yes, although he still wants to ask my parents. He gave me this locket to wear.”

“It is very beautiful. My mother used to wear one as well.”

"Is Charlotte not with you?”

“She went home the day after the ball. She said she was homesick. You spent the evening with her. What is your opinion?”

“I don’t know. She seemed to be having a good time, then it seemed she wasn’t.”

“Lord Maxwell said she was overwhelmed by people’s behavior.”

“You have met Lord Maxwell?”

“Yes, he seemed rather nice.”

“I should warn you. He is a rogue. Lady Darling believes him to be safe though. His reputation among the ladies of the theater have a vastly different opinion of him.”

“Yes, I can see that. Where is Jackson?”

“He should be up soon. Perhaps we could him for a walk. Churchill park is nearby.”

“Yes, I would like that.”


	68. Charlotte tells Allison Her Story

Babington found Jester in the library with a stack of various books. “Jester” the man looked up from his book.

“Babbers.” Charles sighed at him.

“What may I ask are you doing?”

“Well, Mr. Tom Parker stopped by yesterday evening. Apparently, there is a new investor for the buildings that were destroyed by the fire in Sanditon. Miss Brereton thought maybe a summer show would help generate some additional funds for the rebuilding for the theater.”

“What fire?”

“I forgot you weren’t there. Williams set fire to the theater after he had abducted the ladies. It caught the building next to it as well, some sort of high rent apartments. Tom apparently didn’t pay the insurance premium. Lady Denham, as you can imagine, was hell bent on sending him to the debtor’s prison for wasting her money. Lady Babington asked Lady D for at least a week to find a new investor, which apparently has been found.”

“And who would that be?”

“I’m not sure. Anyway, Tom is trying to gather ideas on some sort of event to bring in tourists. Miss Brereton thought it would be of help if the theater could contribute to such event as we are bound to bring in some higher clienteles.”

A knock on the door and Mr. Mullins came in. “Sorry to disturb you sir, but this came by express post.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Mullins,” Babington replied as he took the letter.

Opening, he found an invitation to a wedding in Sanditon. It appeared that Crowe was finally able to convince Miss Denham of his honest pursuit after all. He could only laugh out loud.

“Something funny Babington?”

“Yes, it seems Mr. Crowe has finally decided to get married.”

“Crowe? You must be joking. What lady in their right mind would consent to such a match?”

“Miss Denham.” Jester let out an unbridled roar.

Mrs. Heywood observed her daughter intently at dinner. There seemed to be something on her mind despite her attempt to behave otherwise.

“Allison,” she spoke to her after dinner while they were in the kitchen help clean up. “I think I can help the kitchen staff. Why don’t you take Charlotte out for a walk? I think the fresh air might do her some good.”

“Yes mother.”

Allison stepped into the room she shared with Charlotte.

“Charlotte, mother would like for you to accompany me while I go check on the horse. The stable hand said he’s been not staying in the pasture.” Charlotte put her book down. She couldn’t concentrate on it anyways.

The girls walked quietly as they headed out.

“Charlotte?”

“Yes, Allison?” Charlotte knew that Allison must have heard her trying to keep her crying quiet last night.

“Mother is worried about you. She knows something is wrong.”

“Really, there’s nothing.”

“Charlotte! You forget. I share the same room. I heard you last night.” Allison stopped her and looked at her intently. “You obviously need to talk to someone.”

“I really don’t want to speak about it.”

“Nonsense. We have always told each other everything.” She linked her arm into Charlotte’s and they continued walking. 

Charlotte took a deep breath and let it out in frustration. “I wouldn’t know where to even start.”

“Well, with every good story, you have to start at the beginning. So, why not start from the time you left here to go to Hundsford and leave nothing out!” They sat down next to a pond while the horse grazed nearby. Charlotte looked at her sister. Allison had come prepared as she handed Charlotte the handkerchief. 

Charlotte looked away for a moment and then began her story. Allison let her sister talk without interrupting her. When she finished, Charlotte could only wipe the tears away. It did feel good talking to someone.

“So, you think Mr. Parker had some feelings for you Charlotte?”

“Yes, I thought so, but apparently I must have been mistaken.”

“He does sound very unstable and unreliable Charlotte.” Charlotte went to protest when Allison stopped her. “Why else would he leave you to go talk to that woman? I would think if I was a man and got scorned by a lady who was obviously a fortune hunter that I would tell her to go fly a kite.”

“It’s obvious that the attachment was greater Allison. He was to marry her after all.”

“Why are you defending him Charlotte? You are the one crying. He’s probably out in London parading her around like some grand prize.” Charlotte could only stare off in the distance.

Augusta, Ariel and Jackson took a leisurely stroll to Churchill Park.

“I didn’t realize there was such a nice park here.”

“Yes, Lady Jennings and I walk Jackson a lot here.” Ariel looked at her and could see some emotion. “Although last time we were here, it wasn’t so nice.”

“Why ever not?”

“Miss Bingley.”

Ariel laughed. “The one and only Miss Bingley?”

“Yes, thank goodness. Her sister has been married for quite some time. I think that lady wouldn’t be so bad if Caroline wasn’t so hoity toity herself.”

“I know what you mean.”

“Mr. Crowe said you spoke to her at the talent show.”

Ariel laughed. “I guess you can call it that. She told Charles that he should use his connections to get me into the London theaters.”

“Would you?”

“Actually, I used to. Granted, I was younger, but my mother would have us at the theater a few times during the year. She used to perform quite regularly with Jester’s father before she married my father. They were quite the pair. Our mothers were determined that we should follow suit. I’m afraid I was forced to sing quite a few duets.”

“I wonder if I perhaps ever saw you and don’t remember.”

“Perhaps. We were never listed on the show flyers. We just considered extras. My mother wanted me to have the experience without all the notoriety that goes along with it. Anyway, as you know Jester is my cousin so if I really wanted to, it would not be difficult to do so.”

“So how did Miss Bingley take that news?”

“Well, I didn’t actually tell her I was related to Jester. I just told her that I already had standing invitations to all the theater houses. She then proceeded to tell me that it would greatly improve my chances to make an eligible match compared to the lifestyle I was currently living.” Ariel laughed. Augusta gave her a look.

“I may live on a horse farm, but my family is connected to Darling Field here in London, along with some of the other derby tracks. We have a family estate in Sussex, although I haven’t been there for a while. I’m afraid, between all those holdings and the livestock, my family is quite well connected to society.”

“In fact, I had to her dismay, relate how I was already connected to Lady Darling. I’m afraid I had to mention the story about you in the dress shop. Although, as soon as I mentioned it, she rather got upset and left taking her sister with her.” Ariel laughed again at the memory.

“How did Charles take it?”

“I believe he was just ever so slightly worried that I thought him a rogue.” Ariel turned so Augusta could not see her blush.

“Are you?” Augusta asked her quietly.

Ariel turned to find her slightly worried. She linked her arm on hers. “Augusta. I’m a Darling and we always get our man.” She said with a twinkle in her eye and a light laugh as they wrapped up their tour of the park.


	69. The Uninvited Guest

Lord Maxwell was looking over his books when Duke came strolling in.

“Duke! You are back.”

“Yes, I hear Lady Rose is having a dinner party.”

“It’s a small affair.” Maxwell commented.

“You mean there’s about 50 people.”

“Well, that’s a small party for her.”

“Yes, so who all is coming?” Duke inquired.

“The Darlings and their guest, the Babington’s both parents and their children, Lady Worchester and her guests, Mr. Lewis and his guest. I sent an invitation to Tom Parker but haven’t heard back.”

“Who is Mr. Parker?”

“A fine fellow. I met him at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball. Apparently, he’s trying to drum up interest in his seaside resort of Sanditon. Have you heard of it?”

“I know Jester’s father had started building a small theater there before he died. I’m afraid I don’t know much about the actual town though.”

“Oh, I’m sure Jester will be there if Lady Babington is in attendance.” Maxwell replied.

“They are two peas in a pod are they not?”

“Yes, well rather him than me. I heard he had quite the time getting Lady Babington to even look at him.” Duke laughed.

“Yes, some ladies are rather difficult but that makes it more enjoyable does it not?” Duke asked Maxwell with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Tom’s desk looked quite the mess when Sidney had finally made it downstairs. Last nights’ drinking had left him with quite a headache and it was midday before he could even drag himself out of bed. He went to look for paper to write a letter to Charlotte. He hoped to explain his behavior in some part before she would see the announcement in the paper. He didn’t know if she even read the London Times, but he hoped to at least mitigate some of the news.

As he picked up a stack of papers, an invitation had fallen on the floor. He picked it up to read it. It was a request for Tom and any guest to attend dinner at Lady Rose’s town house. Tom must have made a better connection at the ball than he realized. It was too bad that kind of connection could not have happened sooner. He closed his eyes and could only think of Charlotte’s pending disappointment. If she had a bad opinion of him abandoning her at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball, then she certainly would when she found out of his engagement to the woman he sworn had scorned him. Not a very stable or reliable suitor at all for a young lady like Charlotte.

Tom walked in. “Sidney! I was beginning to wonder.” He noticed Sidney holding an invitation. “What is that for?”

“It would appear you have been invited to dinner with Lady Rose.”

“Splendid! Think of all the influential people that should be there.” Tom looked at Sidney. “Why don’t you look more enthused? Certainly, these must be some of your people.”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure I’m in the mood for any social parties.”

“Nonsense. I don’t know what your problem was last night but think of the possibilities for Sanditon.” A footman announced Mrs. Campion.

Sidney groaned and braced for the impact. Tom greeted her first, “Mrs. Campion! I’m so glad to see you!”

She greeted him although slightly agitated as she found the London Times had not ran her announcement yet. “Hello, Mr. Parker.” She looked at Sidney and gave him a scowl of disappointment at his appearance. “Sidney, why aren’t you dressed? I thought we were going into town today.”

“Oh, you must be going to Lady Rose’s dinner.” Tom interjected as he plucked the invitation out of Sidney’s hand. “Certainly, you should have gotten a similar invitation.” He showed it to her. Sidney caught a flash of disappointment in her countenance.

“No,” she looked at the invitation and then smiled, “although it says it’s for you and your guests. Perhaps, Sidney and I could join you.”

“Excellent idea isn’t it Sidney! Well, I must go make some arrangements. Excuse me.”

Sidney looked at her. “Well, I can see you aren’t ready to go anywhere now. I’ll expect you though to be ready for the dinner. Lady Rose only has the best of society at her parties.”

“Mrs. Campion.” She gave him a look and he stopped. Unable to continue to disagree with her, “Fine, excuse me while I go make sure I’m properly attired.”

“Yes, I will send a note about my dress. I’ll expect your butler to show coordination now that we are engaged.” He could only sigh in defeat.

Babington delivered Ariel back to the Darling Estate in plenty of time to get a short nap before the dinner party. He stopped to see Lord Darling.

“Lord Babington, what brings you to my study?”

“I received an invitation for a friend’s wedding in Sanditon. I was wondering if you would permit Miss McKinley to attend. I’m sure she would be able to stay with Lady Denham.” Lord Darling stared at him while he was thinking. Babington got unnerved by it.

“Sanditon hun? Can’t say I’ve ever been there. I believe Jester though has some property there. I guess if you can convince him to go for a visit, then I shall permit it. I believe Lady Darling and myself will be doing some traveling soon.” This was news to Babington.

“What about Miss McKinley?”

“We haven’t really discussed it yet. She may be inclined to go as we will be traveling near parts of her extended family that she has not seen for some time. But we will cross that bridge when we get there. Now, I will assume you will be picking up Ariel for the party and thus you better make sure you go get ready.”

Mrs. Campion arrived home and started instructing her maid when Caroline and Mr. Lewis showed up.

“Mr. Lewis, I was not expecting you.”

“Yes, well I have some contracts for some of the stone masons that needed to be signed. I thought I would stop by.”

Caroline looked at her. Eliza had come home rather happy last night. “Are you going somewhere Mrs. Campion?” she asked her.

“Yes, Lady Rose is having a dinner party.” Mr. Lewis showed a look of interest. Eliza looked at the man. He was bound to find out sooner or later. “Mr. Parker will be taking me.”

“Sidney?” Caroline asked.

“Yes, it hasn’t been formally announced but we are engaged.” Caroline gasped in surprise. Mr. Lewis although appeared to have been expecting it. Perhaps after the other day he realized that he was no longer in the running. “Perhaps, you should go Caroline as well. I’m sure there’s bound to be an eligible suitor at such an event. You can go as an extension of my invitation.”

“I don’t know Eliza.” Eliza shot her a look of disappointment. She didn’t like to be contradicted.

Mr. Lewis commented, “Well, I’ve been invited as well. Perhaps, if you would like, I could escort you Miss Bingley.” Caroline looked at the man and was about to decline when Eliza answered for her.

“She would love to go with you Mr. Lewis.” Caroline looked back at Eliza who only gave her a smile.

“Lovely, I should go and will come back to pick you up Miss Bingley.” He bowed and left.

“Eliza, why would you do that?”

“Do you still want Babington or not? If so, he’s bound to be there. If not, then you can flout Mr. Lewis around. I can assure you, he’s well qualified.” Caroline flushed at her underlying meaning.


	70. Lady Rose's Dinner Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mat and Savanna Shaw music:  
> https://youtu.be/60HHJJv1-IY  
> https://youtu.be/Uahlf4fo3iQ
> 
> Long chapter!

Lady Rose stood in her foyer greeting her guests. Lord Maxwell, standing to her side, helped facilitate the procession. She had her guests filter through her entertainment room, normally reserved for balls. She rather thought music to be the highlight of the night rather than dancing. Of course, Lord Maxwell was only too happy with the recommendation.

Duke arrived rather early feeling slightly nervous. He was worried about how Miss McKinley would react to his appearance this evening. He did not want to cause her more distress than she had already been through. Lord Darling though was under the impression that she was bounding back rather well due to the influence of gentleman. He wasn’t sure how he really felt about that. He recognized more of the high society guests that followed Lady Worchester around. If nothing else, it should be entertaining he thought.

Lord Chester and Kathlynn Babington had arrived not much after the society cog. They were anxious to see their children, who of late had been unavailable to visit due to their schedules. Lady Kat was especially upset since she heard her children had in fact been back in town for several days but couldn’t seem to take the time for the visit. Lord and Lady Darling had arrived and made their way around the room. They politely acknowledged the introduction of the Babington’s. 

“I understand you have met my son Lord Darling,” Lady Kat addressed him. 

“Yes, I have met him several times at the theater when he brings your daughter. I find him a very steadfast fellow.”

“Yes, although as a parent and I’m sure you understand, that he has duties to attend to at home and shouldn’t be running all around the country. He’s getting older. It’s time for him to start making some familiar commitments.”

Lord Darling laughed. “Yes, I remember being in the same situation as a young man before I met my beautiful wife.”

Lord Chester looked at the pair of Darlings. “I hear Lady Darling that you yourself spent some time entertaining at the London theater as your younger self.”

“Yes,” Lady Darling replied, “although I’ve been known to still make a few appearances here and there. It helps maintain my connections to the Prince Regent and the court.”

“I had no idea.” Lady Kat was genuinely surprised. “I hear Lady Rose is hoping to have a few ladies perform this evening.”

“I do hope so. I believe Lord Maxwell has been requesting Lord Jester to bring in some new talent. I understand having spent time in court myself as a young lady. The Prince Regents father was very interested in the theater as a young man. As such, his son also learned to enjoy it just as much. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have quite the time to attend as he would like.”

“Yes, it’s a very busy time these days.” Duke saw the Darlings and went over.

“Ah Lord and Lady Babington, may I introduce my very good acquaintance, Duke.”

“Duke?”

“Yes, I’m afraid it’s rather singular Lady Babington.”

“And just how do you know each other?”

“As it happens Lord Babington, my family has always dealt in trade of fashion, silk and lace. You can imagine as you look around there’s quite a bit of it here in the season. We have contracts from as far as France and Italy.”

“Very profitable then?”

“Yes, very if you understand the business. I mainly stay in country now days, but I have a few relatives that handle the trade outside the region. As I get older, the more I prefer to stay close to home.”

“Here in London?”

Duke laughed. “No, although I do own some property here. My main estate is in Sussex. My wife is a seamstress by trade. Perhaps, you may own some of her trademark dresses Lady Babington. She puts a hummingbird inside the dress.”

Kat smiled. “No, I don’t personally own any, but I have heard of people that wear her designs. Tell me, does she still design dresses?”

“She’s even more selective now I am afraid. Although, I get the impression that perhaps business might pick up for her the next several months. Lady Darling had made an inquiry for a relation.”

Lady Kat’s interest piped up. “Do you have a relation you are bringing into society Lady Darling?”

“Yes, although I’m not quite sure when she will arrive. She’s very busy these days.”

“A young lady then?”

“Very much so. I hope to find her an eligible suitor. She lost her parents and I believe it would be good for her to have someone to rely on.”  
Lord Maxwell came up. “Lord and Lady Babington, Lord and Lady Darling, Duke, please forgive the intrusion. Lord Darling, I believe you wanted me to let you know of the arrival of your guest.”

“Lord and Lady Babington, please excuse us. We currently have a guest that is staying with us that we need to meet up with.”  
“Of course, perhaps we can speak later.” The Babington’s mingled around to other acquaintances they had in the room.

Charles gave Ariel a sly look. She appeared rather calm for someone getting ready to go in the fray. He was rather worried that Lady Rose’s dinner party could be too much for her so soon. Augusta spoke the entire trip telling her of what she might expect at such an event. Jester would add his comical wit into the conversation when he could.

Jester got out first to help Augusta. She was so excited. It had been such a long time since she attended a dinner with Lady Rose. Jester whispered in her ear as they walked up the steps to tell her how beautiful she was.

“Are you ready Miss McKinley?” He asked her as he held out his hand for assistance. She got down and he kept her hand on his arm. “Now, I expect you to stay this way for much of the evening. I do not want Lord Maxwell to run off with you.”

She laughed at him. “No worries Lord Babington.” She gave him a little wink. “I can tell my rogues apart.” He smiled at her as they walked up.

Lord Maxwell spied Miss McKinley’s arrival. He was surprised when she arrived with Babington and Jester. He decided that perhaps since the Darlings were theater people thus their association with Jester is why she arrived with them. He observed Babington kept her pretty close, clearly, he was marking his territory. He observed they wore very similar colors as if they had coordinated for such an event. He curled his brow in thought. Lord Jester and Lady Babington as well, although there’s was very apparent. He wondered how Lady Kat would respond to finding out Jester had his eye on her daughter.

“Lord Jester and Lady Babington! I am delighted to see you both here. You are looking lovely my dear.” Lady Rose smiled brightly at the young lady. “May I say you look rather dashing Lord Jester.”

“Lady Rose, I do believe you are going to make me blush in front of Lady Babington.” She laughed at him. “Lord Maxwell.”

“Lord Jester.” Lord Maxwell tipped his head.

As they got closer to the entrance, Babington looked again at Ariel. “It’s not too late, we can still escape.” She looked at him.

“Lord Babington, you have me all dressed up. I suggest you better enjoy it. I am desperately missing my former attire. Besides, I believe you know I’m not one for running.”

He spoke softly, “well if you change your mind, I’m your man. However, I will say Miss McKinley I am very glad you are here.” She gave him a brave smile but slight increased her attachment to his arm. She had no idea on what to expect. Lady Darling had warned her that she had no idea who was on the guest list. She didn’t name anyone particular, but she got the impression that Miss Bingley was bound to show up sooner or later. The lady already one showdown with her, she really didn’t think Miss Bingley would try another.

Lord and Lady Darling watched as Ariel approached with Lord Babington. They had circulated the room but hadn’t seen Miss Bingley, their main concern this evening. They had no idea of the entanglement at the talent show, but Lady Darling understood the lady was still trying to catch her a prize. Ariel seemed rather calmed. Lord Darling on the other hand knew there was more potential for a showdown. One of the stable hands had reported Lord Babington stealing a kiss out in the pasture the other day unknown to them. As they hadn’t made any formal social announcements of Miss McKinley into society, he knew that many of the ones here were not to think much about her. Miss Bingley though would not like her prize being brought into such a public event with someone she thought significantly below her own worth.

“Lady Rose, Lord Jester, may I present Miss McKinley.” Lady Rose smiled warmly at her.

“Lord Babington, it is a delightful surprise to see you here. Miss McKinley you are very welcome here and with such a handsome escort if I do say myself.” 

Ariel slightly blushed, “Thank you Lady Rose for the invitation. The Darlings speak very highly of you.”

“And as we should,” Lord and Lady Darling came up to them, “should we not Lady Rose? If not for you, our own paths would have passed.”

“Yes, I do believe you still owe me for it too Lord Darling.” She teased him. “Perhaps, Lady Darling could sing a little for us this evening after dinner.”

“I would be delighted to be honored Lady Rose. I believe Lord Jester would be all too happy to assist.”

“Very well, I will leave you to it.” They all continued into the room. Augusta’s description of what to expect was pretty close. She hadn’t realized that a small dinner party consisted of at least 50 people. She rather expected something like Lady Denham’s. She gave a little laugh remembering that time.

“What is so funny Miss McKinley?” Charles asked her.

“I was remembering dinner at Lady Denham’s. I have to say though this is much bigger than I had expected.” She looked around the room, noticing several glances their way. “I see I have become the science rat this evening. It must be your fault somehow.”

“Guilty as charged I’m afraid. As a rule, I generally try to stay away from such events.” He looked at her carefully. “Stepping out into this dinner party, society could- “

“Charles!” He heard his father’s voice call to him and it broke their conversation. Lord and Lady Babington had caught wind of the arrival of their children. Both with dinner partners which was a surprise to both.

“Lord and Lady Babington, may I present Miss McKinley?” he gave her a polite bow as she curtsied. Thankfully, Jester had not wondered far. “I believe you might know Lord Jester.”

“Yes, the theater man are you not?”

“Yes, Lord Babington. Miss McKinley is my cousin.”

“Oh, that is very nice. Are you also connected to the theater Miss McKinley?” Lady Kat asked her politely. Ariel realized they were sizing her up.

She smiled nicely to the lady. “I’m afraid not. My family rather owns Darling Field.” Lord Chester Babington about swallowed his drink wrong.

“Are you okay Lord Babington?” Jester asked him.

“Yes, well, I um rather took the drink too fast.” Charles looked at him unconvinced. “So, horses Miss McKinley?”

“Yes, quite a few actually.” She looked at Lord Chester Babington. “I am afraid I lost count over the years, but I believe you can find them all over if you know what you are looking for.”

“Well, I should be very interested if you are inclined to ever speak about it. I have some of my own that I think would make excellent racehorses.” Lord Chester seemed a very pleasant fellow like his son.

“I don’t know Lord Babington, most of it tends to be a trade secret for family only.” Lord Chester looked at his son and then back at her before letting out a humorous laugh. Lord and Lady Darling had wandered back over.

“What is the funny conversation over here Babington,” Lord Darling addressed to Charles.

“I believe Miss McKinley is teasing my father.” 

Ariel looked at Lord Darling and gave him a small wink. “I was just informing Lord Babington that horse breeding is top secret.”

“And so, it should be. Now, if you will allow Miss McKinley a moment, I have some friends I would like for her to meet.” He offered his arm and away she went. Lady Kat watched her son. She noticed that they wore a similar color choice this evening.

Lord Jester also excused himself with Lady Babington to meet several of his theater patrons. Charles wasn’t paying attention and realized he was left alone with his parents.

“Charles?” Lady Kat broke his thought. “I rather heard you might be bringing Miss Bingley this evening.” He could sense a little showdown. His mother had been brow beating him about settling down for months now.

“I think not. I am rather occupied at the moment.”

“Charles.” She rather took a stern tone with him.

“Leave him be, Kat.” She looked at her husband. Charles stepped away to search for a drink while looking for Ariel.

He obviously was alright with his son’s dinner date choice. He gave her a look to drop the topic. “I believe he’s quite capable of making his own choices.”

“I hope you are right. It appears that your daughter is of the same mind frame.” They both glanced at Jester walking around with Augusta, realizing how very well they complemented each other this evening.

“Well then, you should be happy. It looks like grandchildren may be in your future after all.” He held out his arm for her to continue mingling.

Maxwell was about to join the mingling when he saw the last people show up. He had no time for any warning as they descended on Lady Rose. It was apparent Mrs. Campion was not happy about not getting there sooner.

“Lady Rose, Lord Maxwell.” Mrs. Campion spoke to them politely. Lady Rose wondered how Mrs. Campion had gotten an invitation. As she was trying to figure it out, the answer came in view.

“Mr. Tom Parker!” Maxwell announced him rather quickly. “I was not sure you would make it. May I present Lady Rose. Lady Rose, Mr. Tom Parker is a proprietor of a town called Sanditon. I met him at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball the other night.”

He noticed Mrs. Campion had rather a death grip on the man next to her. “His brother, Mr. Sidney Parker oh and what joy, Mr. Lewis and Miss Bingley.” Maxwell kept his composure friendly as he was cringing inside. Lady Rose studied Mrs. Campion and Mr. Parker. She could tell the young man wasn’t exactly too thrilled to be her escort.

“Mr. Parker what a curious choice of a complimentary color to your dinner partner.” Mrs. Campion silently took her breath in.

“Yes, I am afraid my butler rather got sick and I wasn’t sure which color Mrs. Campion had chosen to wear this evening. It’s similar in color would you not say?”

Lady Rose looked at the pair. “Similar yes, but slightly off. However, I know how hard it is for young men to make their own fashion choices. Would you not agree Mrs. Campion?”

Eliza rather thought the lady was paying her a compliment. “Yes, what do they know.” She let out a little laugh.

“Mr. Lewis, Miss Bingley, this is a surprise as well; is it not Maxwell?”

“Well, as you would say, the more the merrier.” They continued to the room.

“Or more the entertainment.” Lady Rose looked at Maxwell, “This has the potential of being the talk of the ton tomorrow. I hope you know what you and Duke know what you are doing. This could be a complete disaster.” He offered his arm to his aunt as they walked into join the crowd.

Lord and Lady Darling walked Ariel over to meet Lady Worchester. “Lady Worchester, may I present Miss McKinley of Hundsford.” She gave the lady an appropriate curtsied.

“It is very nice to make your acquaintance Miss McKinley.”

“Yours as well Lady Worchester. Lady Darling speaks very well of you.” Charles had returned to her. Susan looked over. “Lord Charles Babington, I am surprised to see you here.”

“Yes, excuse me Lady Worchester. I believe Miss McKinley may be needing something to drink.” She looked up at him while taking the glass he held out for her. He slightly offered his arm which she readily took back. Susan watched them and chuckled to herself.

“Your sister was very excited to attend Mrs. Maudsley’s ball.”

“Yes, she was there with another good friend of hers, Miss Charlotte Heywood.”

Susan laughed, and they gave her a puzzled look. “I met Miss Heywood.”

“Is she not delightful, Lady Worchester?” Miss McKinley asked her.

“Yes, she was a breath of fresh air in that stuffy place. How do you know her Miss McKinley?”

“I’m afraid Lord Jester convinced her to sing with me at the talent show in Hundsford. Her cousin Mrs. Collins was working with Miss Brereton on her voice for Jester’s theater.” Parts of the conversation with Miss Heywood began to make sense. She looked closer to Miss McKinley. Perhaps, this was the young lady Charlotte had been speaking of the other night. Susan was all smiles until something caught her eye just over Ariel’s shoulder.

“It would seem the dinner party has some rather odd patrons this evening.” Lady Susan commented rather softly. They turned to see what who she was referring to.

Slightly off in the distance, Ariel spotted Miss Bingley, Mr. Lewis and the Parker brothers. She glanced up to Babington who pulled her slightly closer. They hadn’t seen Ariel or Charles yet. They saw Lord Maxwell and Duke though walking up to the Parkers.

“Mr. Parker! It is delightful to see you this evening.”

“Duke, I didn’t realize you move in these circles.”

“Very much so. I recognize Miss Bingley but who are your other lovely guests?” Duke gave Mrs. Campion an appreciative look.

“May I present Mrs. Campion and Mr. Lewis?”

“Mrs. Eliza Campion?”

“Yes,” she answered rather straight forward.

“I see the tales of your beauty were vastly understated.” She gave him a light laugh.

Lord Maxwell looked at Mr. Parker. The man looked rather unwell this evening. “And how do you know my finance Duke?” Mrs. Campion asked him.

“Your finance?” Maxwell asked.

“Yes, it hasn’t been announced in the London Times, but it should be tomorrow.”

“Well, let me be the first to congratulate you on the happy announcement. Perhaps, Lady Rose could have one of the entertainers sing a special song for you.” Duke said.

“I mean, we would be flattered at such an honor.” She smiled sweetly at him.

Maxwell looked at Mr. Lewis. Apparently, the man was unaware as well. This was a recent development. Miss Bingley looked less surprised. “You must have swept Mrs. Campion right off her feet Mr. Parker. I didn’t realize the race had been won.”

Mr. Parker gave him a grimace. “Yes, Mrs. Campion are well acquainted. We were once engaged prior to her marriage to Mr. Campion.” She laughed at Sidney.

“If you put it that way Sidney, I sound like a horrible person.”

Maxwell studied Parker. Something was a little off. “Well, I guess the best man won. Excuse me.” He walked off rather fast. Eliza took it as a compliment. He must have thought he had a chance, although had he been more attentive he might have.

Sidney looked at Eliza. “Mrs. Campion, perhaps you would want something to drink.”

“Yes.” She replied curtly. She turned her attention back to Duke as he started speaking to her again.

“To answer your prior question Mrs. Campion, I trade in silk and lace.”

“This is the man I was speaking to you Eliza from Hundsford.”

“You are from Hundsford?” Eliza asked him. He laughed brashly.

“Heavens, no. I am from London. Most of these ladies here are wearing material that I imported.”

“Well then, I see we have much we can discuss over dinner. I would be honored Mrs. Campion.”

Maxwell went to find the Darlings. He finally spotted them over by Lady Worchester. “Lady Worchester, Lord and Lady Darling. I would like to apologize ahead of time. I had invited Mr. Tom Parker but I didn’t realize his invitation got extended out to others.” Maxwell looked at Ariel. She, for the most part, was keeping an eye on them.

“Who is that other man speaking to her and I don’t mean Lewis.”

“Duke. He was at the talent show.” Charles answered her. “He”

“Yes, I know.” She cut him off softly. He hadn’t really bothered her. “He just had made an odd comment about my mother. Truly, I am not distressed about his presence. The other two though. I had no idea Mr. Lewis was in town.”

“I am sure he will not speak out of turn, Miss McKinley.” Maxwell spoke to her. She looked at him.

“What makes you say so?”

“Let’s just say he knows who pays his salary.” Ariel wanted to ask him to clarify but Lady Rose had the servant ring the bell for dinner.

Sidney had caught Babington’s eye as he found a servant with drinks. Turning, he found Eliza still speaking with Duke. He walked over to Babington.

“I didn’t realize you were going to be here Sidney.” Sidney noticed Charles had Ariel pretty close to him.

“I hadn’t planned on it. Tom invited us.”

Ariel looked at him. “And who is the lady Mr. Parker?”

“Mrs. Champion.”

Ariel looked at him. He looked unlike himself. “And why would Mrs. Campion want to attend?”

Sidney took a deep breath and sighed, “Mrs. Campion is my finance.” Ariel looked confused at him.

“You mean the lady that you were supposed to marry before she ran off with Mr. Campion?” He gave her a halfhearted smile. Ariel looked at Charles. Apparently, he was just as confused about it. They managed to keep themselves separated during dinner. 

Charles watched Ariel. He could tell she was thinking intently.

Lady Rose looked at her guest. “Miss McKinley?”

The spell broken she looked to the host. “Yes, Lady Rose.”

“How are you enjoying London?”

She looked at Charles. “It’s rather entertaining compared to Hundsford.”

“Yes, I heard you were part of a talent show.”

“Just a small part Lady Rose.”

“Lady Darling has consented in singing a song. Perhaps as her guest you could accompany her.”

“If you would like however I don’t have anything prepared for such an event.”

“Well, I’m sure you can figure something out. Jester?”

“Yes, Lady Rose. Your name was mentioned to.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, Lady Darling seems to think you would suit well to a duet.” Ariel looked at Jester and slightly rolled her eyes. It would appear Lady Darling had put Lady Rose up to this.

“I would love to accompany Miss McKinley. It should be like old times, will it not Airy?” He said as he looked at her.

Dinner concluded, the guests were escorted back to the entertainment room. Chairs had been set up while they had been at dinner. Lady Rose sat in front as host along with her personal entourage made with Lady Worchester, Lord Maxwell, the Darlings, and the Babington’s. Since Sidney had sat separately from Eliza, he was able to stay in front with the Babington’s. He rather enjoyed the peaceful moment. Charles looked at him.

“You don’t look so good Sidney.”

“Well, I’m not going to look any better anytime soon.”

“Did you hear Crowe is marrying Miss Denham in Sanditon?”

“Yes, but I haven’t been paying attention to the post, so I don’t know when.”

“It’s soon. I’ve asked Lord Darling if Miss McKinley could attend.”

“I’m glad something is working out for one of us.”

“Mine is still a slow race.”

“Yes, but at least you like your horse.”

“Sidney.” Charles got a dark tone. “What in blazes is going on?” He just shaked his head as Lord Maxwell announced Lady Darling to sing her song. Miss McKinley had taken a spot at the piano forte.

Eliza looked around for Sidney after dinner. She didn’t miss him as she had a pleasant conversation with Duke about fashion. The man was well versed. She had tried to press him for a name of a designer for her wedding gown. She was going to be the best-looking bride London no matter what. He said it would depend on her final choice of materials. He said he would call on her next time he came to London.

Miss Bingley had finally spotted Lord Babington. He had brought his farm girl. She watched as he watched her intently during dinner. She noted that they had been set close to the host whereas Eliza and she were seated quite lower. She wondered if Eliza had noticed the slight especially since Sidney was sitting next to Babington. She had spotted Lady Kat Babington. She decided she would speak with her after the entertainment. She was slightly surprised when Miss McKinley had gotten up to the piano. She made a remark to Mr. Lewis.

Mr. Lewis for the most part had been most attentive to her while Eliza was deep in conversation with Duke. She was actually glad for the company. The man was able to keep up with the conversation.

Lord Maxwell announced to the crowd. “Lords, gentlemen and ladies. Entertainment has been arranged by Lady Rose. Be prepared for an excellent show tonight. We have Lady Darling, Lord Jester and Miss McKinley to perform for you. We also have a special request for a special couple. I would suggest you watch the London Times for the official announcement. Murmurs went through the crowd of trying to figure out who the announcement be for. Maxwell went to take his seat.

Duke watched Mrs. Campion. “Is something the matter Mrs. Campion?”

“No, I was curious. Miss Bingley had mentioned a Miss McKinley from the talent show.”

“Oh, yes. She is very talented.”

“Well, then it’s a shame she’s not better connected.” Mrs. Campion leaned in closer and whispered to him. “I’m sure you heard she’s just a farm girl. Lord Babington seems rather content with her for the moment. I hear his mother is expecting him to marry someone more like Miss Bingley with her connections.”

“Yes, aren’t most mothers concerned about their daughters marrying well.”

“I will speak plainly to you sir,” Eliza continued to speak to him as her confidant, “I’m sure with a reputation like Babington has, he’s only to have several children running around. I have it on good authority he has one living inside his house now.”

“That is shocking Mrs. Campion.”

“Yes, I told Miss Bingley to be careful but she’s pretty insistent on her choice. She might have to fight fire with fire, if you understand me.” 

He gazed at her carefully “I think I understand you perfectly.”

“Yes, you seem like a very knowledgeable gentleman. I am glad we are acquainted.”

He gave her a dazzling smile, “as I am Mrs. Campion.”

Lord Darling watched his wife stun the crowd while Ariel played the piano. It had been a little while since she had sung. Much like Ariel, the loss of Jane Darling had affected them both deeply. It was good to see that they were able to bring her back to life as they played together. As her song concluded, Jester gave Augusta a light touch on her arm as he got up to sing the duets with Ariel. He led the first song with her joining along. He would glance at Augusta then at Ariel to make sure they were still in sync. It had been a while since they had performed together.

The Babington’s watched the interaction between their children with the pair that was now performing. The pair were well suited. Lady Kat watched them intently. She could see that Jester did have in fact a rather strong attachment to Augusta. She was less sure of the young lady’s attachment to her son though. She was surprised at the young girl’s talent.

The entertainment concluded. Several of Lady Rose’s guests had started mingling back around the room to speak with the entertainers. Charles stood back with his parents along with Augusta. Sidney had disappeared to get another drink. He glanced around. He found Miss Bingley observing him and speaking to Mr. Lewis. Mrs. Campion and Duke had joined them. He was beginning to think that he had misjudged Duke’s character. When he had turned back, he found Ariel had disappeared herself. Curious, he went up to Jester with Augusta.

“Lady Babington, did you enjoy your show?” He gave her a knowing smile as he offered his arm to her.

“I had no idea you sung so well.”

“Well, Miss McKinley and I were always forced to sing together as children.”

Lady Darling laughed at him. “Lady Babington don’t believe anything he tells you. They both did willingly. The theater has missed the pair of you.” Lady Darling looked at Charles. He had watched the interaction during the songs earnestly. People could easily assume based on their interaction that there was something between them. Deciding that she should say something, “It appears though you both are out of practice in paying attention to the crowd.”

Jester looked at her. “Yes, I’m afraid so.” He looked at Augusta. “But the message is still conveyed to the intended, was it not Lady Babington?” she flushed as he spoke rather openly in front of her parents. 

Lady Kat looked at the man looking at her daughter. There was no question about his attachment now. “Please excuse me, I think I need to get some air.” Lady Kat walked around the room looking for his cousin. Just as she spotted Miss McKinley, she found Miss Bingley had also found her.

Ariel was rather unsure of Jester’s song choices. She was still very unsure of herself. Babington hadn’t asked for her hand and now after the abduction, she had wonder if his attachment had waned. Perchance, being back in London, he was concerned about what had happened in the coach. She had taken a moment while he wasn’t looking to get some air. She had forgotten all about Miss Bingley.

At least, until after she had gathered her thoughts and sought to return, to find Miss Bingley standing close. The alcove was rather private, and the guests were not near. Lingering close though unknown to them, Lady Kat was paying attention to the ladies.

“Miss McKinley, it is a surprise to see you here. I thought you were not inclined to step into society.”

“Miss Bingley,” she was rather tired again. “I really don’t think my social calendar is really any of your concern.” Ariel replied curtly.

“I’m afraid it does when it runs desperately close to interfering with mine.”

Ariel looked at her. She was too tired to do this. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you chasing after Lord Babington. I thought Mrs. Hurst made it clear that a man of his standing has no honorable intention towards someone like yourself.”

“I am so glad you are concerned about my welfare.”

“I’m not.”

“You’re not?”

“No.”

“Then what exactly is the point of this conversation.”

“I didn’t want to have to say this,” Miss Bingley gave her a smirk, “but I’m afraid Lord Babington will rather be excited at my news even his mother.”  
Ariel was not following along to the conversation. “Speak plainly Miss Bingley or leave. I’m not in the mood for your talk.”

Caroline smiled at her. “I’m sure Lady Babington and her son will be excited to know of my condition.”

“Your condition?”

“Yes, I certainly hope you don’t think yours will circumvent mine.” Ariel watched Miss Bingley and finally figured out what she was implying. She reacted rather fast before she thought about what she was doing. 

She slapped Caroline. Caroline gave her a laugh. “Oh, I see. You haven’t given yourself to him. It’s no wonder why he took his pleasure elsewhere.” Miss Bingley smiled triumphantly as she walked away. Ariel placed her hand against the wall. She stood still for several minutes to regain her composure.

Charles walked around and found Sidney. He was drinking rather fast.

“Don’t you think you might want to slow down?”

“Not really.” He saw Mrs. Campion heading their way.

“Sidney, really. People are going to wonder about us with your behavior. You left me unattended at dinner and afterwards.” She rather focused on Sidney that she slightly   
disregarded Babington.

“That’s my fault, Mrs. Campion.” She turned to look at him. “I’m afraid I thought he would want to be reacquainted with Miss McKinley.”

“The farm girl. Hardly.” Babington was rather shocked at her venom. “Anyway, I am ready to leave. Excuse us Lord Babington.” Sidney could only give Babington an apologetic look as he was dragged away. Charles stood around. He noticed Mr. Lewis heading to leave but without Miss Bingley. He continued to look around and found Miss Bingley leaving an alcove and walking briskly towards the exit.

Lord Maxwell and Duke had been watching Mrs. Campion and Miss Bingley all night. It was easier when they were together, but Miss Bingley had excused herself. Maxwell was inclined to modestly follow her. When he seen her heading towards Miss McKinley, he had requested one of the servants to find the Darlings. Before they could be found, Miss McKinley had emerged from the same alcove. He could see that she had been distressed.

“Miss McKinley is there something I could help you with?” He said quietly with concern.

She was too upset to think straight. “I’m rather tired. Can you escort me back to the Darling Estate?”

“It would be my pleasure. Let me get one of the maids to accompany us” he said as she had taken his arm to be led out the door. Babington could only watch as she had left with Maxwell.

After Mrs. Campion left, Duke went to find the Darlings. “I believe Lord Maxwell and a maid have escorted Miss McKinley back to your home.” Lady Darling was rather surprised.   
She had thought Babington had been keeping a closer eye on her.

“Thank you, Duke. I believe it’s time for us to leave as well.” They gave their compliments to their host as they headed out the door.

Lady Kat walked back towards her husband. She found her children had left without saying goodnight.


	71. Miss Bingley Plays Her Hand

Maxwell watched Ariel as the coach drove on. “Are you well Miss McKinley?” Ariel tried to stay focused out the window.

“I am alright Lord Maxwell. I am just tired.”

“It was a rather exciting night was it not?”

She turned her head. He noticed a slight hostility in her eyes as she looked at him. “Lord Maxwell. Please refrain from speaking to me. I’m not in the mood.” She returned to look out the window. He was rather upset with himself for provoking her.

“Please forgive me. I misspoke.” She did not acknowledge his apology. He assisted her out of the coach. Before he could walk her into the house, she had rather chose to leave him there. Nothing else to do, he returned home.

The Darlings had returned home. Lady Darling had found Ariel had already retired to her room. When she knocked on the door and got no response, she peeked in to find that Ariel had taken her tonic and was fast asleep. Picking up the bottle, she realized that she took a large dose. Concerned, she sent a servant to Dr. Blythe.

Charlotte slept rather soundly after speaking with Allison. She still felt the hurt, but she found she was able to get herself back into her old routine around the farm. 

She started each morning with helping to turn out the livestock, then helping with breakfast. Afterwards, she would work on her father’s books. He was so much better organized than Tom Parker. She let out a laugh remembering the state of Tom’s desk all the time. She wondered how Mary was doing.

“Charlotte?” Her mother called to her from downstairs.

“Yes, mother?” Charlotte came down the stairs to find her mother holding some post for you.

“These came for you.”

Charlotte was excited as she excused herself to read them in her room. The first one she opened was from Mary.

Charlotte,  
I hope this letter finds you well. The children miss you terribly as do I. Tom has gone to London to find investors for the rebuilding of the apartments. If your parents could spare you, do you think you could come for a visit? I could use the help with the children and books. Feel free to bring Allison.  
Mary

Charlotte smiled. She would love to go back to Sanditon. A good sea bath would renew her spirits. She was slightly concerned Sidney would come but as she had gotten no word from him, perhaps he was too busy in London with Mrs. Campion. She would love to have Allison with her. Decidedly, she would speak to her parents after she was done with her chores.

The second letter was a little more surprising. It was an invitation to Miss Denham’s wedding to Mr. Crowe in Sanditon. She had no idea that there were any serious intentions on either of them.

Last, she had gotten a note from Ariel. She was sorry she hadn’t been awake to say goodbye. She understood her need to return home and hoped to visit her once she could sit back on a horse. Charlotte laughed. Apparently, she wasn’t going to allow London to dictate her fashion choices.

The rest of the day progressed rather fast for Charlotte. She was both excited and nervous to talk to her parents. She was concerned they would tell her no. She was determined to improve her spirit, so they would not worry so.

“Papa can I have a moment?” she asked after dinner and her father had returned to his library.

“Of course, my dear. Come in.”

“I received a letter from Mrs. Parker in Sanditon. She has asked if you were permit a visit for Allison and me. Her husband has left for London for business and she wish to have some companionship.” He looked at his daughter. She did seem better since last night.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to return?”

“Truly father, I had a pleasant time in Sanditon. I was only sorry I could not stay longer. She said she would send the coach for us.” She could see some hesitation. “One of the ladies of my acquaintances is also getting married there as well. I should like to be there for that.”

“Well, then I guess you should be asking Allison if she would like such an adventure as well.”

“Thank you, papa.” She gave him a hug and a kiss on the check before seeking out Allison.

Dr. Blythe had found Ariel sleeping soundly after he arrived the next morning. He decided it was best to remove her access to the tonic. Other than that, she looked remarkable well. Gilbert went downstairs to speak with Lord Darling in his study.

“Doctor, how is she?”

“Well, I think she will rather sleep for some time. It was hard to determine. The maid wasn’t sure how much had been in the bottle prior. She looks rather recovered from her other ordeal. I should like to see her when she does wake up. I need to see how her ribs are recovering.”

“I will make the arrangements when she awakens.”

“Does she know yet about her father?”

“No, I thought it best for the time being for her to focus on her recovery. Babington has kept her busy enough that she really hasn’t asked about home. I know though that time is coming.” Gilbert looked at the man and noticed he was deep in thought.

“What’s the matter?”

“I am not sure. She went to Lady Rose’s dinner party with Babington but left quickly with Lord Maxwell. I am rather surprised that is all.”

“Well, perhaps she was too tired to find him and knew Maxwell could get her home safely.”

“Yes, perhaps.”

“Well, I am needed back in my office. Good day Lord Darling.”

A doorman notified Lady Kat Babington she had an early visitor. If she wasn’t already planning on running her own errands, she would have found the unannounced morning call impertinent.

“Miss Bingley,” the doorman announced as he ushered her into Lady Babington’s drawing room.

“Lady Babington. It has been too long. I hope I’m not intruding.”

“Not at all. I was about to go into town myself for some business.”

“I should not take long.”

“What do you wish to discuss Miss Bingley?”

“I came to warn you.”

“Warn me about what?”

“I understand you have met Miss McKinley.” Caroline waited for her to say she had.

“Yes, a very surprising talented young lady.”

“Well, I guess I can agree there. However, I feel that I should warn you of her of her ambition.”

Lady Kat looked concerned. “What would that be?”

“I believe she is going to imply her condition is the fault of your son.”

“That is rather shocking Miss Bingley. I did not think she would be that kind of lady.”

“She’s no lady, Lady Babington. A mutual acquaintance of mine has informed me that she is a fortune hunter and has no scruples to get it.”

“I am so glad you are confiding in me. I was worried when I hadn’t seen you with Charles.”

Caroline was a little surprised at the remark. “Yes, well we’ve both been very busy.”

Lady Kat appeared to be in thought. “When was it I saw you both last?” Caroline started to think about that herself. “Oh, I know, it’s been, what six months. A winter ball if I remember.”

“Yes, as you know Charles does not like to attend social events. We rather stayed close to home.”

“Oh, with Sarah you mean?” Caroline faltered for a moment, trying to remember who Sarah was. It must be that child living in Babington’s house she concluded.

“Of course, with Sarah. She’s such a lovely child.” Lady Kat smiled politely at Miss Bingley.

“Yes, well, I hate to rush you out dear but I’m afraid I have an appointment that I need to attend to. Perhaps, we can get the both of you over for dinner some time.”

“Yes, I’m sure Charles would love to.” Miss Bingley got up and left quickly satisfied that her plan had to be better than Eliza’s suggestion. Lady Kat knew what she had to do.

A short time later, Mr. Mullins was escorting Lady Kat into the library at her son’s house. “I will let Lord Babington know you are here ma’am.”

She looked around the room. It had been sometime since she had visited. She liked giving her children the freedom without being overbearing. She did however, expect them to visit more than they had apt to do.

Charles came down. “Mother, I was in the process of going into town. What do I owe the pleasure of a visit?” He was irritated. He had sent an early post to the Darling’s estate to check on Ariel and got none in reply. He was determined to find out why she left with Maxwell last night. He thought the evening had been going well up until that point. 

“Does a mother need a reason to visit her child?” Charles took in a deep breath and sighed.

“I’m not really in the mood mother. I have a lot on my mind.”

“Yes, Miss Bingley would have the same opinion.”

“The same opinion as what?”

“She made a social call this morning. She led me to believe that you are unaware of Miss McKinley’s current condition.” Charles looked at her not understanding. Lady Kat looked   
at her son. “with child, Charles, and that it isn’t yours. I’m sure you can understand my concern. There is already one in the house. I thought we had discussed things when Augusta came home.”

Charles was processing the information. “Why would Miss Bingley say such a thing?”

“She’s obviously concerned that Miss McKinley is a fortune hunter.”

“And you believed her?” his tone agitated. She watched his emotions.

“If I hadn’t heard the prior conversation between them, I would probably be more concerned.”

“What do you mean?” She proceeded to tell him of the conversation she heard last night. Charles went to pour him a drink.

“I can assure you if Miss Bingley is under that condition, it’s definitely not mine.” Augusta had come down with Jackson.

“Mother! I didn’t know you were coming for a visit.” Jackson ran up to the lady. She picked him up.

“Yes, well, I had a rather interesting morning. Shall I take Jackson with me for the day? I have nothing going on at home.”

“That would be delightful.”

“Good, bring Jester with you when you come tonight to pick him up.” Augusta realized it was not a request. Augusta looked at Charles. “You too Charles. I expect to see you this evening as well.” She took Jackson by his hand and left.

“I guess I know what tonight is about. I better go find Jester. Did you hear back from Ariel?”

“No, I got no answer from Darling estate.” And now he was beginning to understand why.


	72. The House Folds

Ariel woke rather late in the day. She felt rather groggy. She misjudged how much of the tonic she drank. She was upset and forgot to be careful. Hannah helped her get dressed. 

Lady Darling had requested her to come down when she was dressed. She wasn’t in the mood to talk. She looked out her window. She was ready to go home and see her father.  
Heading downstairs, she did as she had been requested. She found both Darling’s in the study. They appraised her as she walked in. “How are you feeling?”

“Other than the massive headache, I am fine.”

“Dr. Blythe had requested you see him, here or in town, whichever you prefer.”

“I feel that I should rather go into town. I’m not inclined to sit still today.”

“Very well. Perhaps Hannah”

“No, I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Very well. I will have the coach ready for you.”

She arrived and was greeted warmly by Anne. Anne was ever in tuned with Ariel and could tell there was something much on her mind. She took her to her parlor room to speak. 

Ariel found that once they were alone that she couldn’t keep her emotion in tack. She ended up telling her more than she had wanted.

She left the doctor’s house relieved. Ariel decided to go visit Darling Field. As she walked around, she was greeted warmly by those that knew her. She went into the museum. She leisurely walked around looking at the old trophies and memorabilia that they had collected over the years. The commissioner, Mr. Shaw, came out of his office.

“Miss McKinley! This is a lovely surprise.”

“Mr. Shaw how are you and your family?”

“Very well. They wished Mr. McKinley could be here.”

“Yes, his health I’m afraid doesn’t allow him to travel much anymore.” He gave her a perplex look which she caught.

“Is something wrong Mr. Shaw?”

“Have you not been home lately Miss McKinley?”

“No, I’ve been in London for a little bit. Why?”

“I’m so sorry Miss McKinley. I thought you knew.”

“Knew what?” A feeling of dread passed over her.

“Mr. McKinley has passed.” Ariel felt lightheaded. Mr. Shaw grabbed her arm to steady her.

“When,” she whispered.

“Several days ago.”

She steadied herself. “Thank you, Mr. Shaw. I am better.” She quickly returned to her coach and went to the one place she knew she could get answers.

Charlotte watched Allison’s expression change as soon as the change in the air was apparent.

“Do you smell the sea air Allison?”

“Yes!”

“It won’t be long now. First, we will pass the great house of the county, Sanditon House.”

“Where Lady Denham resides?”

“Yes, her niece as well, Miss Esther Denham.”

“Will I like them?” Charlotte laughed.

“Yes, but they are a little different in their manner than our mother. They like to tease and provoke.” As soon as the coach arrived at Trafalgar House, Mary stepped out with the children.

“Charlotte! I am so glad you are here. Allison as well, welcome. Come in out of this gale. It’s been rather stormy the last few days. Charlotte, why don’t you show Allison her room and get yourselves settled. Tea will be ready by then.” Charlotte showed Allison her room and then went to her room to change before they went back downstairs.

“Let me tell you all the news. I’m sure you heard Mr. Crowe and Miss Denham are getting married.”

“Yes, isn’t that exciting?”

“Yes, and rather unexpected. Mr. Crowe though was very helpful to Miss Denham when Lady Denham had gotten sick though. I believe they found common ground being under the same roof. They usually walk the sea cliffs in the morning. Perhaps, we shall see them tomorrow.”

“What about the rebuilding?”

“Tom sent word to Mr. Stringer that supplies should start arriving. There is still a lot of clean up to do though. I’m not sure if we what progress we will have by the end of summer. Lord Jester has already started the clean up on the theater. I guess he had some additional insurance that covered the cost of it so at least Tom will not have to worry about that.”

“The sea bathing machines are still working rather well. We had a Mr. Bailey come down from Brighton trying to up sale some fancier machines. I’m glad Tom wasn’t here. The man was very insistent that ours were outdated.”

“Allison, tomorrow if the weather is good, we will start with a sea bath!” Allison caught Charlotte’s contagious laugh.

Lord Babington was admitted to the Darling Estate. It was eerily quiet. The doorman showed him to Lord Darling’s library. The man was looking intently in his book.

“Lord Babington.”

“Lord Darling, I was wondering if Miss McKinley was available.”

“No, she left just shortly ago to head into town for an appointment. I have no idea on when she’ll return. She said she felt rather restless in the house. I imagine she’s tired of sitting still. It’s not her nature to be idle.”

Lord Darling stopped looking over his notes and gazed at Charles as he stood there waiting.

“Anything else Lord Babington?” There was a difference in his tone much like when they had showed up the first night.

“Do you by chance know why she left with Lord Maxwell last night?”

“We have no idea. By the time we returned, she was already asleep. She was rather not talkative this morning. I fear that she may be thinking of returning home.”

“Certainly not.”

“I think I know her better. She tends to be a little stubborn when she has made up her mind.”

Charles looked at Lord Darling. “Yes, I know. A family trait I believe.” Darling laughed at him.

“Where else would she had gone after her appointment?”

“The only place I would figure would be Darling Field to look at the horses there. There’s bound to be new bloodlines there that she would be interested in.”

“Thank you for your time Lord Darling.” Babington bowed and left towards Darling Field.

As soon as the door opened, Ariel rushed in. “I’m sorry Miss McKinley. Lord Babington isn’t here.” Mr. Mullins addressed her.

“I’m not here to see him.”

“Lady Babington is not here either. She went to the theater to see Lord Jester.”

“I’m here for you.”

“Me?”

“Why didn’t you tell me my father died?” The light in his face grew dark.

“I’m sorry, Miss McKinley. They thought- “

“Who?”

“Lord Jester and Lord Babington. They settled the estate while you were recovering.” 

Ariel took a deep breath. “They had no right to handle my affairs Mr. Mullins.”

“I’m sorry Miss McKinley. Mr. Elliott came and- “he stopped. “Perhaps you should speak with Lord Babington.” He saw the anger in her countenance. She gave him a very hard look and walked out. It had started to rain. She looked up at the sky and thought perfect. She went back to Darling estate.

She immediately went into the study and sat in the chair immediately across from Lord Darling.

“So, when were you going to tell me?” she spoke very bitterly.

“The doctor thought it best not to overwhelm you.”

“So, it was better that I was carrying on my life and not attending to my affairs like I’m some sort of child?”

“Ariel. I know you are upset.”

“That is mildly putting it.” Ariel took a deep breath. “So what else are you not telling me?”

Lord Darling thought it best to get it all out.

“Mr. Elliott has taken his inheritance of McKinley Manor.”

“And the horses and ownership of Darling Field?”

“No.”

“No? Was that not part of the estate?”

“Over the years, arrangements had been made to change ownership from the McKinley estate to your estate.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Mr. McKinley was not your father.”

“What?” she whispered while looking at him in dismay. “I do not understand you.”

“Edward McKinley was unable to have any of his own children.”

“So, I’m a” she voice was fearful.

“Not exactly.” Lady Darling had come in. Ariel looked at her and then back to him.

“Your mother had married a man you know as Duke.” Ariel felt nauseous. She wished she hadn’t taken so much of the tonic the night before. “He was rather sorrowful at the time he met your mother. She had convinced him that they should elope. Just shortly after, Duke’s family was not acceptable of the match and they annulled the marriage. His father had sent him away to handle family business. He had no idea that Lady Darling had in fact gotten with child. He was gone a long time. When he came back, your mother had married Mr. McKinley and was very content with the life he provided to her. Duke’s father had passed, and it was in his will that an estate be created for you to accept when Mr. McKinley passed. I’m afraid not even your guardian is fully aware of the additional estate.”

“Guardian?”

“Yes, it is a very complex situation which requires delicate handling.”

“Based on what you just said, am I to assume you are not the guardian?”

“No, it was determined that a non-family connection would be best for the immediate need. The guardian was chosen by Mr. McKinley himself prior to his death. Guardianship terminates on either his release or your marriage.”

“So just who is this person?” Lord Darling looked at his wife.

“Lord Charles Babington.”

“What?” she looked at Lady Darling and then back at Lord Darling. “Why?”

“Well, your father thought you were going to accept his hand then it would be easiest to handle the transfer of the estate.”

“And what if he doesn’t ask for my hand? I have a guardian that controls every aspect of my financial security as he pleases. This is a fine mess you all have put me in.” She got up and went upstairs.

Lord Darling looked at his wife. Something happened last night they could tell that was affecting her. Lady Darling went upstairs. She found her sitting on the bed looking at the tonic in her hand.

“Ariel. What happened last night?”

“I do not wish to discuss it. I believe I should like to go see Jacko and Charlotte.”

“Of course, dear. We would not deny you to see your friends. I’ll have the coach.”

“No, I’ll go on horseback. I’ll take one of the horses at Darling Field. I think I will move into the apartment there for the time being.”

“If you feel that is best.” 

She handed the bottle to Lady Darling. “I think its best you keep this.” Ariel looked around her room. She felt a stranger there now. She didn’t know who she was. She looked at the bookcase. Her hummingbird statue had managed to find its way from home. No not home she bitterly thought. Her chessboard. A sad smile accompanied the memory. She left them there. Most of the things there were not her own. Closing the door, she went downstairs to go to Darling Field.


	73. Augusta and Jester

Lord Babington arrived at Darling Field. He had no idea on where to even start to look. He decided to find someone in charge of the place.

“Mr. Shaw, there’s someone here to see you.” Mr. Shaw looked up from his books and found himself looking at Lord Babington.

“I am Mr. Shaw. How can I help you Lord?”

“Babington. I am looking for Miss McKinley. I was told she was here.”

“She was a while ago. I’m afraid she left rather distressed.”

“Why was she distressed?”

“I had no idea that she didn’t know that Mr. McKinley had passed.” Babington cursed under his breath. “She got back in her coach and left.” Babington looked at the clock. He was expected home soon. He doubted he had enough time to go to Darling Estate.

As soon as he walked in, Mr. Mullins had caught him. “Sir, I thought you would like to know Miss McKinley -”

“Now?”

“No sir. Earlier, she found out her father had passed.”

“What else does she know?”

“She knows Lord Jester and you handled the transfer of McKinley Manor to Mr. Elliott.”

“Do you know where she went?”

“I would assume she went back to Darling Estate.”

“Thank you, Mr. Mullins.”

“Of course, sir.”

Augusta was coming down the stairs as he was going up. “Charles, what is going on?” 

“Ariel found out her father passed. I have no idea where she is at.”

“Perhaps we should go look for her.”

He looked at his sister conflicted. “No, I just have to hope she went back to Lord Darling.” He gave her a kiss on her forehead. “I believe we better get tonight resolved first. Mother would not like it if we didn’t show up.”

Sidney went downstairs. His head was still hurting when he ran into Tom.

“Sidney!”

“Sorry Tom. I was preoccupied.”

“Yes, I would imagine so with all the wedding preparations.”

“What?”

“Your announcement. It’s in the London Times. Why didn’t you tell me you got engaged to Mrs. Campion?”

“It was a rather quick decision.” And rash on my part. He sighed heavily thinking about Charlotte.

“Mary sent word. She requested Charlotte and Allison to come visit while I am wrapping up some new contracts here.”

“Charlotte’s going to Sanditon?”

“Yes. She’s been invited to Miss Denham’s wedding. Mary seems to think maybe as a maid of honor or something.”

Sidney wondered if she had heard about his own engagement. “Have you written to Mary yet?”

“No, I haven’t had time.”

“Then, let me tell her.”

“Oh, are you going back to Sanditon?”

“Yes, I was invited to the wedding as well. If you forgot, Crowe is a friend.”

“Sorry, my mind is all over the place right now.”

“I can tell. Are you going somewhere?”

“Yes, Lord Maxwell has requested to discuss Sanditon with him and his aunt.”

“Well, that’s good news I hope.”

“Yes, will you stay with us while you are there?”

“No, it’s probably best I stay at the hotel with my friends.”

“Well, tell Mary I should be there in a few days, no longer than a week. I believe that should give me plenty of time before the wedding.”

“Very well Tom.” Tom left the house quickly, so he would not be late. Sidney wondered how he could convince Mrs. Campion to stay in London.

Sidney went through the post before reading the paper. At least the announcement wasn’t full page. He rather laughed when he saw it. It was not very prominent and not even on the correct page. He felt sorry for the newsman. Eliza was going to be livid.

“Mrs. Campion sir.”

Sidney stood up for her but headed over to get a drink as she entered. “Sidney, I need you to go to Sanditon.” He looked confused at her. “Apparently, there are some contracts that Mr. Lewis needs delivered personally.”

“They can’t be sent by post?”

“Sidney.” She spoke to him like a child. “These are very important for the Chatham house. Time is of the essence. I should think you would want to go see that God forsaken place. I can’t trust Tom to deliver them.”

He curled his shoulders in submission. “Very well.”

“Good. When you get back we need to discuss some arrangements for the wedding.” She gave him a slight kiss on the cheek before she left. As soon as the door closed, Sidney bounded up the stairs excitedly to pack.

“Miss McKinley! I was not expecting you back this evening.”

“Mr. Shaw, I’m sorry to surprise you like this. I will be staying in the apartment for,” she paused she really wasn’t sure how long, “a short time being. I will be going out of town for a short while, but when I return I expect to remain here. Can you plan for a small staff? I shouldn’t need much.”

“Of course, I would love to assist you.”

“Very well.”

Mr. Shaw turned to leave. “Oh, you had a visitor earlier just after you left.”

“Who would that be?”

“It was Lord Babington.”

“Do you wish to leave any notice?”

“No, Lord Darling knows how to find me. Thank you, Mr. Shaw.” Ariel left to look at the horses in the Darling’s barn. Finding one that she thought would be the best, she saddled the horse before she went into the office to change. Everything else was falling apart, but at least she could still wear her breeches. She took the pistol out of the safe and placed it in her saddlebag. Better safe than sorry she thought. She mounted the horse and rode towards Hundsford.

Augusta and Charles led Jester into the drawing room. As they entered, their parents were already seated talking among themselves drinking their tea. Jackson was on the floor playing. Upon entering, Jackson ran up to them.

Jester was a little nervous. He figured his statement yesterday after his duet might cause problems but hoped to talk to them before this.

“Lord and Lady Babington.” Jester bowed to them.

“Lord Jester, please sit.” Babington realized the chairs had been placed around in a circle, but there was still an empty chair.

“Where is Miss McKinley?” 

Babington looked at his mother. “I wasn’t aware her presence was required.”

Lady Babington gave him an intense look.

“She’s not feeling well. She had some rather bad news today.”

“Very well.” She turned her attention back to Jester. “I understand you have an attachment to our daughter Lord Jester.”

“Lady Babington, I have an attachment to Lady Augusta and her child.” Jester figured it was just best to put everything out there.

“So, you know?” Lord Chester asked him.

“Yes, I’ve known for quite some time.”

“And how did you find out?”

“Miss McKinley.” They looked at Charles, but it was Augusta that spoke.

“I met Miss McKinley before I return home. Jackson had gotten sick as well as I. We had been taken to Dr. Blythe’s office. She was there visiting them. She stayed to help take care of Jackson while I was recovering. She didn’t’ know who I was as Dr. Blythe never used my surname. She was the one that recommended that I ask Charles to take my child as his own. If he hadn’t chosen to, she had told me I could go live with her and her father.”  
Lady Kat and Lord Chester looked at each other.

“So how exactly did she reappear in this story?”

“I asked Dr. Blythe several times to tell me who she was. Finally, he gave me a name, but I couldn’t find her anywhere in London. I ended up meeting Lady Darling while walking in the park one day with Jackson. She had invited me to the theater. While I was there, she had asked Jester if he had heard from her. After that, I ask Jester to make arrangements for them to meet.” She looked shyly at Charles.

They turned to Charles. He then proceeded to tell him how he met her at Darling Fields up until the time of the talent show. He didn’t want to tell them the rest about Williams.

“That is quite the story.” Lord Chester commented.

“How do the Darlings connect to the family?” Lady Kat asked Jester.

“They are her grandparents. Her mother was Lady Jane Darling. She passed away a few years ago.”

“How do you parents feel about you taking responsibility of a child that is not yours?”

“My parents have passed away. My aunt, Lady Jennings, lives in our family home. She is already aware that Augusta is Jackson’s mother.”

“How did she find out?”

“She is very observant.” He looked at them. “As well as had been in a similar situation in her youth although not the same favorable outcome. My grandfather sent her to live at the family estate in Hundsford. The child had gotten sick and passed away when he was little. Thus, she is very accepting of the situation.”  
Lady Kat looked at her husband for his decision. “Very well then. I suggest a toast to the engaged couple.” Lady Kat motioned to a servant posted outside the door.  
Jester thought it seemed a little too easy but wasn’t going to say anything. He beamed at Augusta.

“Now all we need to do is plan a proper wedding!” Lady Kat was rather excited to have her daughter finding a match. Now if she could just get Charles settled as well. She watched him. He seemed withdrawn for some reason. Perhaps, he had told Miss McKinley what Miss Bingley had said, and it caused a rift.

They stayed for a while before they decided to head back home. Jester desired to stop at Darling Estate to tell Ariel.

They found Lord and Lady Darling walking out in the fields with the horses.

“Well this is a surprise.” Lady Darling remarked.

Lord Jester was so happy to contain his excitement. “Lady Augusta is going to be my wife.”

They congratulated them. “Is Ariel awake? I should like to tell her.” Augusta spoke.

“I’m afraid she is not here.”

Babington looked at them. It was rather late to be out. “Where is she?”

“She has decided to go visit Charlotte and Jacko.”

“As her guardian don’t you think I should have been told sooner?”

Jester and Augusta looked at Charles. “What?”

“Long story. Where did she go first?”

“I would wager Jacko.” They turned to leave.

“Lord Babington, can I have a word before you leave?” Lord Darling asked him. They went into his study. He gave Babington a glass.

“I had an unexpectant visitor today,” Babington looked at Darling wondered where the man was going with his story, “Lady Kat Babington.”

“And what did she want?”

“She was concerned about Miss McKinley. She had overheard a conversation between her and Miss Bingley which she was moderately concerned about.”

“What would that be?”

“For starters, she was worried Miss McKinley was trying to manipulate you into believing she was carrying a child that was yours.” Darling watched Babington. “I of course told her that I had it on very good authority that she is not suffering from a condition such as that.” Babington took a drink. “Then she was worried about her son marrying beneath his status.” 

Babington looked rather frustrated. “I don’t particularly care what my mother thinks.”

“That is relatively good to hear. I had given her assurances that if you were to marry her, it would be more beneficial to your status.” Charles looked a little confused. “Miss McKinley as you are aware is very financially stable.”

“Yes, I know.”

Darling pressed on. “What you don’t know, as well as Ariel, is her grandfather also left her part of his estate to be bestowed on her after Mr. McKinley passing.”

“So, she has more money. I’m not sure it really matters.”

“Yes, there’s money but there’s also a title attached to it.” Babington looked at him. “However, it is not for me to explain it to her. It would be Duke.”

“Duke? As in Duke the silk and lace importer?”

“Yes. I had hoped to take her to visit him in Sussex, where he normally resides.”

“Am I to understand after I find her, you want me to take her there?”

“Yes, however, I’m not sure driving all around the country unattended would be good for either of your reputations.” Lord Darling gave him an unrelenting stare. “I’m quite aware of what happens around my estate,” he paused, “at all times.” Babington flushed. “I’ll be rather blunt Lord Babington. Are you still intending to ask Miss McKinley for her hand?”

“I am not sure she will have me. I believe Miss Bingley may have overstated our attachment last night.”

“Hmm. I guess that partially explains her behavior this morning. I rather think she’s a smart child, sometimes maybe too smart for her own good. I believe she will figure it all out. I believe you can make your own recommendations to be a suitable suitor. It’s rather known that you are a ladies man.” Babington found himself being embarrassed. Lord Darling took a paper out of his desk and held it out towards him. You might want to take this with you.” Babington took the document, unsure to what it was. “Now, it’s rather late and I’m ready to find my bed. Please tell her to send word when she can.”

Babington got up and got in the coach with Jester and Augusta. They looked at him holding the paper.

“What is that Babbers?”

“I don’t know,” he replied as he opened the document. Unfolding the document, he found Lord Darling had given him a special license. “I guess he’s rather optimistic about my chances.” He showed it to them. Jester just laughed.


	74. Mr. Crowe Makes a Request

The ladies walked to Sanditon House after Charlotte had introduced Allison to sea bathing. Lady Denham had invited them for tea. They were ushered into the drawing room.

“So, Miss Heywood, I have seen you returned and with one of your many sisters.”

“Yes ma’am. May I present Miss Allison Heywood.” Allison gave the lady a curtsied.

“I suppose your father sent you as well to find a rich husband.”

Allison laughed, “No ma’am. I am here to help Mrs. Parker.”

“Poppycock.” The great lady turned her eyes towards Mrs. Parker. “I hear your husband has found a new investor to start the rebuilding of Waterloo Terrace.”

“Yes, Lady Denham.”

“Do you know who that is?”

“No, I’m afraid Sidney didn’t tell us the particulars. He is handling that aspect.”

“Good. Where is your husband?”

“He is still in London. He made some additional connections at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball. He’s hoping to convince them to visit.”

“Well, if he made connections there, perhaps they will bring in some new money. When is he to return Mrs. Parker?”

“He said he should be home before Miss Denham’s wedding.”

“Is he brining Mr. Sidney Parker with him?” Lady Denham asked. Charlotte held her breath. She wasn’t sure she was ready to see him so soon. Allison watched her sister.

“He made no mention Lady Denham.”

“Miss Heywood?” They both answered.

“I believe Mr. Crowe has a special request for his wedding. Perhaps before you leave, you will go see him in the library. Now, let us have some tea.”

Ariel had made good time using the express post trail to Hundsford. It was slow going at first getting used to the new horse. She missed Buttercup. If she was truthful to herself, she was upset about running. Why on the world would she let Miss Bingley dictate her own happiness? Charles had come looking for her so that had to be a good sign, right? Although, what would he say when he found out that Mr. McKinley wasn’t her actual father, but Duke?

It was getting rather dark, she headed to Mrs. Hamil’s house. She would wait until tomorrow to face the dreaded cousin.

She found Jacko out in his barn as she rode up.

“Miss Airy!” Jacko smiled and laughed as she got closer. “What on earth are you doing here!” 

“I needed some fresh air and exercise!” She gave him a hug after she had dismounted her horse. 

“Who is this?” Jacko referred to the new horse.

“Orion, he’s out of the Darling barn.” She watched him look the horse over. “He’s not for sale if you want him!” Jacko smiled at her.

“Come, mother will be happy to see you.” He led her into the house. The kids were already asleep. They found Mrs. Hamil sitting in bed relaxing.

“Miss Airy! This is a surprise.”

“Yes, I’m sorry, but I wanted to see you and Jacko and of course all your children.”

“You are always welcome. Are you by yourself?” She caught the look Mrs. Hamil gave Jacko.

She got embarrassed. “It’s rather a sad tale. Perhaps tomorrow I can discuss it. I know its late.”

Mrs. Hamil studied her. “Yes, I should like that. It will be a change from the children.”

Jacko led her into the spare room that was previously used by the extra maids before the baby was born. Ariel washed up quickly and laid down on the bed. She was worried that without the tonic she would have a hard time falling asleep, but the ride must have helped cleared her mind as she drifted off quickly.

“Miss Heywood!” Mr. Crowe smiled as Charlotte entered the library. 

“Mr. Crowe, Lady Denham said you had a special request.”

“Yes, I was wondering if you could perhaps be inclined to sing a special song at a dinner Lady Denham is hosting prior to the wedding. I know it’s rather short notice.” Charlotte   
look at Allison.

“Allison has the better voice, but we would love to!” Allison smiled politely at Mr. Crowe.

“Do you have any thoughts?” Charlotte asked him.

Mr. Crowe laughed. “I’m afraid my choices are limited to rather undesirable songs that would not be appropriate Miss Heywood.”

Charlotte laughed but Allison didn’t know what he meant. “Very well. We shall go see Mr. Tanner at the music shop and see what music selection he has available.” 

Mr. Crowe looked relieved. “Thank you so much Miss Heywood.” He took her hands appreciatively. “Now, it’s a surprise for Miss Denham so let us keep this to ourselves.”

They found Miss Lucas walking with Mr. Stringer who had decided to stay after the fire. “Maria!” They called to her. Mr. Stringer greeted Charlotte and her sister. “Mr. Stringer, this   
is my sister Allison Heywood.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Miss Heywood.”

“Mr. Stringer, Mrs. Parker says there are some new designs for the Waterloo Terrace rebuilt.”

“Yes, well you know Mr. Parker, Miss Heywood.” Charlotte smiled at him. Yes, always bigger and better.

“Well, we are off to see Mr. Tanner. Maria would you like to go with us?”

“Yes, I believe Mr. Stringer has got to get back to work.”

“Unfortunately, Miss Lucas. Perhaps, I can interest you in a stroll along the beach later?” 

Maria blushed. “I would like that very much.” He gave them a bow and went back to work.

Sidney woke up early. He wanted to waste no time getting to Sanditon. He decided to make a quick trip to see Babington before he left town.

Mr. Mullins escorted him in to the parlor room before heading upstairs to let Charles know of his visitor.

Charles bounded down the stairs. “Sidney, this is early for you isn’t it?”

“Yes, I wanted to let you know I was heading to Sanditon. I have some business there.”

“It’s rather sudden. You never did explain what was going on with Mrs. Campion.”

Sidney gave him a brave smile. “Yes, well perhaps next time. I’ve got to get going. I don’t want to lose anytime.”

“Well, safe travels my friend. I am heading to Hundsford myself.”

“Hundsford?”

“Yes, apparently my ward has decided to roam the countryside.” 

Sidney looked at Charles. “Rather strange isn’t it?”

“Yes, well perhaps we can trade notes next time we meet.”

“Very well. Should I expect you for Crowe’s wedding?”

“I certainly hope so. Otherwise, he’ll never let me live it down.”


	75. The Mouse

Ariel stretched on the bed. She had slept peacefully. It felt amazing. She headed downstairs. The children were all excited to see her. She laughed as they patiently waited for their sugar cubes. “You all are spoiled!” She laughed at them.  
“  
Children, sit down and leave Miss Airy to her breakfast.” Mrs. Hamil handed the baby off to the nurse maid.

“Nonsense. You all need to tell me what you have been up to the last few weeks.”

“Wilbur has been teaching us to swim in the lake.” Bryan was happy to tell the news.

“Swimming in the lake! That is exciting!”

“The manor caught fire!” Rae said quickly. Ariel’s face faltered as she looked at Mrs. Hamil.

“Rae!” Mrs. Hamil spoke harsh at her youngest daughter. Ariel caught her breath.

“It’s okay. Thank you, Rae, for telling me.”

“I’m sorry Miss Airy. I hope to tell you when we had a moment.”

“Mrs. Hamil. Truly it’s okay.” She took a deep breath. “It wasn’t like Mr. Elliott would have even sold the property back if I had offered.” Mrs. Hamil looked sad. “I sense there is more.”

“Yes, well I guess I should just tell you everything. Mr. Elliott apparently was prone to smoking. According to the staff that was there, he usually smoked in bed every night. He must have fallen asleep while smoking and the manor caught fire. He only had a small staff. The fire caught so fast there was no way for them to contain it. Mr. Elliott didn’t survive. There isn’t much left of the house.”

“I should go see it anyway.” After breakfast, she walked with the kids to the manor. She wanted to give Mrs. Hamil a break from all the kids. They walked past the garden. It was rather sad after just being gone a short time. Her mother’s swing was gone. The garden was being overran with weeds.

She stood on the terrace. The only thing that remained was a shell. Although as she looked at it, was not true. The memories were all still there.

Jacko watched her. At first, she seemed sad but then caught her smiling. “Not the reaction I thought you were going to have Miss Airy.” She laughed at him.

“No, I suppose not Jacko. Mr. Elliott may have burnt the place down, but the memories are here.” She pointed to her heart. “Those he couldn’t have even if he wanted to. Now, I believe I shall like to go swimming with your siblings.”

“Miss Airy!”

“Oh, come on Jacko. It will be fun. I’m sure your mother has something I can wear appropriately.” She laughed at him. They spent most of the morning swimming and playing in the lake. They returned to the house and ate lunch.

Mrs. Hamil and Ariel sat in the parlor room. “Well, are you going to tell me what is going on Miss Airy?”

Ariel swirled her spoon around her tea cup. She took a deep breath and looked at her. She told her story.

“I got afraid.” She looked at her tea. “Terrified actually. I doubted myself. Instead of standing tall, I took the easy way. Not at all my mother’s daughter.”’

“Now what?”

“I’m unsure.” She laughed. “One day at a time I guess. But in the meantime, I believe I will go see Charlotte. I think I need to figure out what happened at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball. I’m going to stay at the lodge tonight. The coach to Willingden leaves rather early. I will leave Orion here and pick him up on my way back to London if that is alright with you.”

“Of course. I wish you could stay longer but I know you are worried about your friend.” Mrs. Hamil commented.

“So, you are leaving already?” Jacko walked in.

“The wicked never sleep Jacko,” she gave him a wink and a smile. “Now, how about taking me into town. I believe I would like to have a drink to give Mr. Elliott a proper parting.”

The coach pulled up the lane to McKinley Manor. Charles got out and disbelieved the sight. It was hard to imagine that just a few days ago, the manor was standing in the same spot. He instructed the driver to follow the path to Mrs. Hamil’s house.

The children came running out as the coach pulled up. They were in awe that they would have another visitor. Charles surprised them by handing out sugar cubes. Mrs. Hamil stepped out holding the baby.

“Lord Babington! This is a surprise.”

“Yes, I’m rather sorry for the no notice, but I’m looking for Miss McKinley. Is she here?” Mrs. Hamil studied him. Charles realized she wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell him   
anything. He asked her softly, “Mrs. Hamil, please I need to find her.”

Mrs. Hamil gave him a small smile. “She isn’t here.”

“I suppose you are going to tell me she has left to Willingden.”

“No.”

“Then where did she leave to?” Charles gave a concerned look.

“She’s in town. She’s staying at the lodge as the coach to Willingden leaves early.”

“Where is Mr. Elliott since the manor caught fire? Is he there as well?”

“No, he was caught in the fire. She wanted to give Mr. Elliott a proper salute before leaving town.”

“So, she’s drinking?”

“I would wager as much.” Charles didn’t know if it would make their meeting better or worse.

Augusta left to meet her mother. Lady Kat had insisted in taking her daughter to the dress maker to start making the necessary arrangements for her wedding. In fact, Lady Kat was determined her daughter was to have the most delightful wedding. She had contacted the London Times to run the appropriate notification. Augusta just had to sit back and enjoy it.

“Mother, you seem to be in a very good mood.”

“Why should I not? I have at least one child getting married.”

“I thought you would be concerned about Lord Jester.”

“Yes, well, I was until I realized he was connected to the Darlings. He’s bound to be well connected even more than I realized.” Lady Kat wondered how to approach his cousin. “I am worried about Charles though.”

“Why? Wouldn’t Miss McKinley have the same connections as Jester?”

“Yes, but I thought he would have brought her last night.”

“She just found out that her father had passed while she wasn’t at home. I imagine it was overwhelming.”

“Miss Bingley doesn’t seem to fond of her.”

“I would wager not. Charles seems to prefer Miss McKinley’s presence than hers.”

“Yes. I rather found that out yesterday. I just hope Miss Bingley hasn’t severed the attachment.”

“I would not worry mother. I believe they both are more attached than either of them has admitted. They just haven’t had a moment to themselves. Their lives have been pretty chaotic.” Lady Kat gave her daughter a smile.

Miss Bingley bounded up the steps to Babington’s town house. After she had seen Lady Kat, she decided it was best to move quickly. She rang the bell but got no answer. She decided to enter the residence. It appeared Charles and Augusta were both out. She was getting ready to head upstairs when Mr. Mullins appeared.

“Can I help you Miss?”

Caroline looked at the man. He was rather new. “Miss Caroline Bingley. I’m to be the lady of the house. I would expect the servants to be better prepared for my comings.”

“The lady of the house?”

“Yes, Lord Babington and I are soon to have an understanding.” Mr. Mullins looked at her. “Is there something the matter?”

“Well, yes, Miss Bingley.”

“What is it?”

“I’m not sure how to tell you this but I can assure you, you are not nor will be the lady of this house.”

She laughed at him. “What do you know?”

“Quite a bit Miss Bingley.”

“So, then who do you think Lord Babington would be so inclined to bring?”

“Miss McKinley.”

“Miss McKinley?” She gave off a nervous laugh. “The country mouse? Lady Kat would never allow such a union.”

“I don’t really believe her opinion will facture into Lord Babington’s choice.”

“This is nonsense. Where is he?”

Mr. Mullins looked squarely at her. “He went to fetch his mouse back home.” He watched as Caroline’s face betrayed her emotions. She stormed out of the house. Mr. Mullins went back to speaking with the gardener. Lord Babington had left specific instructions while he was gone.


	76. The Engagement Party

Sidney looked nervously around as he exited the hotel. He wondered where he could find Charlotte this afternoon. He walked by the progress of the rebuilding. Mr. Stringer caught his eye.

“Mr. Parker, I was not expecting you.”

“Yes, well I had some business to attend to Mr. Stringer. Tell me have you seen Miss Heywood?”

“I believe they are down by the river.”

“They?”

“Yes, Miss Heywood and her sister Miss Allison Heywood. They were taking the children to play with their boats.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stringer.”

“Good day Mr. Parker.” Sidney spied the ladies. They were laughing as they were sitting ever so close to the edge of the water.

“Oh no Jenny! Your boat fell over. I should get it.” Charlotte told the little girl.

“Our boat is going to win Ally!” Henry exclaimed to Allison. Sidney took in the sight. Charlotte looked very well. He was amazed how easily she had won the hearts of his nieces and nephews. It caused his heart to swell. Charlotte tried to reach the boat. Her sister saw how she had extended herself. Sidney watched as Allison had helped Charlotte fall into the water.

The ladies laughed with the children as Charlotte grabbed the boat. Allison turned as she heard Sidney laugh as well. Charlotte had spied him first.

“Mr. Parker! It’s not” she was laughing as she was pleading her case, “funny.”

“Excuse me Miss Heywood, but I believe it is very funny and to be in such as case by one’s own relation. The shame!” He teased her mercealiously. 

“Allison, this is Mr. Sidney Parker. The children’s uncle.” Sidney watched as Allison gave him a very sharp look.

“Perhaps, you could assist Miss Heywood out of the water sir.” Allison implored Sidney. He kept a watchful eye on Allison as she had sent Charlotte in the water. However, to his dismay, Charlotte had only returned the favor as he found himself in the water as well. Allison gave Charlotte a helping hand out of the water.

Sidney could only laugh. “Well played Miss Heywood. Well played.”

Mrs. Campion walked around the Chatham house. It would not be long before she could host a party. She wondered if she should host an engagement party. She could host her own but that would seem rather self-serving and probably not bring the crowd like she wanted. She went into the study and looked at the London Times. Perhaps, there was a couple listed that could use such a grand gesture. Spying the large engagement announcement, it appeared Lady Babington was engaged to Lord Jennings. She tried to remember where she heard that name.

Mr. Lewis walked in. “Mrs. Campion, I was not expecting you.”

“Yes, I came to see how my investment was going. I am rather anxious to move in. Perhaps, you could tell me something. I am wanting to host an engagement party.”

“For yourself?”

She laughed. “No, I am trying to bring the socialites here Mr. Lewis.” She wondered if the man had a brain sometimes. “I see Lady Babington and a Lord Jennings are recently engaged.”

“Yes, although I expect Lady Kat Babington isn’t really too fond of the match.”

“Why is that?”

“She is inspiring a rather well-connected match for her daughter.”

“Perhaps, he would appreciate the gesture.”

“What gesture?” Mrs. Campion looked at him. The man sometimes was very singular.

“An engagement party here Mr. Lewis.”

“Oh! I would wager Lord Jennings would be extremely excited for such an event. The Chatham house has a long history of making such splashes in the Beau Monde.”

“Then, its settled. I should host such an event here. Now, I will go speak with him to see if we can arrange a date. You may need to hire some additional workers.”

“As you wish, Mrs. Campion.” She got up to track down Lord Jester. She did not want to have to speak with Lady Babington.

“Where do I find Lord Jennings?”

“At this time of the day, he’ll be in his prominent London House Theater. Your driver should have no problem finding it.” She proceeded with her plan.

Lord Jester was in his office when Mrs. Campion arrived.

“Excuse me sir, you have a visitor. A Mrs. Campion here to see you.”

He stood up and politely bowed to her. “Mrs. Campion, how may I help you?”

It was the man from Lady Rose’s dinner party. “I saw in the London Times you were recently engaged to Lady Babington.”

“Yes, I haven’t had time to believe it myself.” She laughed teasingly.

“I was wondering if your family had planned to host an engagement party?”

“Mrs. Campion, I’m afraid my parents have both passed.”

“Well, then it is fortuitous that I am here.”

“Why is that?”

“I have lent out the Chatham House. I suppose you heard of it?”

“Very much. I believe Lady Worchester had met her first husband there. I heard though it had fallen into disrepair.”

“Nothing that a little money couldn’t fix,” She smiled sweetly at him. “Anyway, I am rather new to London and an event such as this could rival such parties as Mrs. Maudsley’s.”

“And you think by hosting my engagement party, you could bring the beau monde there?”

“Of course. It will cost you little to you. However, I would need you to provide the entertainment. I believe after last night, that shouldn’t be a problem.”

“No, not at all.”

“However, one small request. Perhaps, you could find someone else for your duets? My good friend Miss Bingley is not inclined to associate with Miss McKinley. Apparently, the girl is chasing after her intended.”

“Miss Bingley is engaged to Lord Babington?” Mrs. Campion laughed.

“Not yet, but I would rather think it will soon.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, I don’t like to speculate but I heard Miss McKinley has been seeking a suitor to provide for her child.”

“Her child?”

“Yes, I have it on good authority, she is expecting. Why else do you think she set her sights on Lord Babington? Is his sister not raising his bastard now in his house?” Jester realized how poisonous Mrs. Campion truly was. “Miss Bingley will do whatever she needs to ensure he isn’t connected to a child that is not his.”  
“Yes, well, I have several ladies that could perform instead of Miss McKinley. I believe she is out of town anyway.”

“Very well. If you would send me a few dates that would work in your schedule and I will check my calendar.”

Jester smiled at her. “You are too kind Mrs. Campion.” Mrs. Campion walked away. Jester realized that is probably why his cousin had indeed left to Hundsford.


	77. Lord Babington Gets a Wife

Sidney had returned to the Crown Hotel to change out of his wet clothes. He was worried that there would be awkwardness when he spied Charlotte. It seemed at the very least, she was still civil to him. She clearly had no idea that he had gotten engaged. With Tom in London, it was quite possible he could avoid the topic all together for at least a short while. He intended to not address the elephant in the room until it could no longer be ignored.

With a lightness in his step, he walked into Trafalgar house. “Miss Heywood, I was wondering if you would like to meet my ward, Miss Georgianna Lambe? She is staying with another acquaintance of yours, Mrs. Griffiths.”

“Yes, I should like that very much. Perhaps, Allison and Miss Lucas can join us?”

“If you wish. It should be a lively party.”

They headed over to the boarding house that Mrs. Griffiths had taken, with Sidney’s money of course.

“Mrs. Griffiths, I thought to introduce these ladies to Miss Lambe. Is she available?”

“Of course, let me go get her.” Miss Lambe had been hiding in her room, trying to figure out how to return to London. Mrs. Griffiths persuaded her to go downstairs.

“Ah, Georgianna. May I present Miss Charlotte Heywood, Miss Allison Heywood and Miss Maria Lucas.” The ladies curtsied to each other.

“Mr. Parker?” Mrs. Griffiths addressed him. He turned towards her. “Lady Denham has requested to host a special luncheon party in honor of Miss Lambe’s arrival to Sanditon.”

“I do not wish to go.”

Sidney looked at her. “Georgianna. This is what your father wanted.”

“Lady Denham is rather an opposing figure, Miss Lambe.” Charlotte addressed her. “But I think her intention is friendly. She is rather misunderstood.”

“Georgianna, there are bound to be several events this week. Miss Denham, Lady Denham’s niece, is marrying Mr. Crowe. I would imagine there will be some sort of dinner party as well.”

“Oh yes, Mr. Crowe has asked us to sing a song for him.” Charlotte turned toward Georgianna. “Do you like music?”

“Yes. It is this dreadful island I do not care for.”

“Georgianna!” Mrs. Griffiths was dismayed at her outburst.

Charlotte laughed. “It is okay Mrs. Griffiths. It does get rather windy here. Perhaps, you would enjoy it better if you went sea bathing?” Georgianna looked at Charlotte. There was no falseness to her politeness. Perhaps, she would make a good friend.

“I have not had the chance to. Mrs. Griffiths rather keeps me indoors.”

“Well then, I should say that with so many ladies in attendance, there should be no reason for it. Mrs. Griffiths, if Georgianna would prefer Miss Heywood and her friends’ company rather than your own wards, I can see no reason to deny any such outings.” He turned back to Georgianna. “Do try to enjoy yourself. The summer will be over before you know it and then it will back to London.” Sidney excused himself to let the ladies get further acquainted.

It was determined they would go sea bathing after tea. Georgianna also finally consented to attending a luncheon party the day after next. Georgianna found her new friends quite entertaining compared to the Beaufort girls.

Jacko and Ariel arrived at Lucas Lodge. Sir Lucas was surprised at the visitor.

“Miss McKinley! I had wondered if I would ever see you again.” He looked at her. “Your father’s passing seemed so sudden.”

“Thank you, Sir Lucas. It was not particularly good timing on his part, but I must persevere. There are still derbies to run and money to be made. He would not like me sitting in my room feeling sorry about my life.”

“Yes, he was a good father.”

“The absolute best. I’m not sure there could be any other like him.”

So, what brings you in town? I suppose you heard about Mr. Elliott.”

“Yes, another unfortunate event. McKinley Manor I’m afraid will never be the same.”

“What will happen now with the property?”

“I am unsure. I will have to defer to someone more knowledgeable than I. I hope to stay the night here. I wish to go see Miss Heywood in Willingden tomorrow.”

“Miss McKinley, you haven’t heard. She is not there.”

“What? Where is she?”

“Maria wrote to me to say she had accepted an invitation with Mrs. Parker to return to Sanditon with her sister, Allison. They are to stay for some time I believe.”

“Well, then, I guess I will get to go to Sanditon after all.” She smiled at Sir Lucas.

“I will go make a room ready for you.”

“Thank you, Sir Lucas. I believe Jacko and I will spend some time in the bar tonight before I retire.”

“Very well. I shall see you later.”

Jacko and Airy walked into a rather quiet but somewhat crowded room. “Seems a little less entertaining than I thought it would be.” Ariel spoke to Jacko as Mr. Tom walked up to them.

“Oh! Miss McKinley. I am so glad you are here.”

“You are?”

“Yes, my daughter is sick tonight. I am afraid the other girl is not particularly good at the piano. Could I persuade you to play a little? I could compensate you.”

“Well as it happens, Mr. Tom, I am a little thirsty tonight.”

“Done.” She smiled at him.

“Well, Jacko. I suggest moving a table near the piano. There is no reason you can’t lend your voice.” Jacko smiled at her. It was going to be a remarkably interesting evening. Ariel looked at the sheet music Mr. Tom’s daughter used. She had heard a few of these songs. She laughed inwardly. Lord Darling would probably discourage her using her talents in this way.

As Ariel took her post at the piano, the crowd had gotten interested. Miss McKinley’s talent was well known but she hardly played in the bar except on the occasion she was heavily drinking.

The bar had turned into quite the rowdy party in a short time. Mr. Tom was very thankful. His patrons had started to drop more coin. Jacko watched Ariel. He was worried about her when she had first showed up. It seemed like the day progressed, she was back to herself prior to the abduction. He had convinced her during her breaks to play a game with shots. He found he had the upper hand. Mr. Tom had not been watering down any of her drinks, so she was getting flushed.

Ariel tried to concentrate on the sheet music as she played. She found the more she had been drinking, the more she had been thinking about London. Specifically, of one Lord Babington. She wondered if he had even came looking for her after she had left with Maxwell. Probably not the best decision on her part, but Caroline had put such a crazy notion in her head she could not think straight. It was not until she had seen Dr. Blythe and got some things clarified, could she start seeing straight. Dr. Blythe gave her full confidence that Mr. Williams had in fact left her alone in the coach. It was relief. At least something she had some good news from the whole ordeal. Miss Bingley had to be desperate to make such a suggestion. If she was, then Ariel could only conclude that the other statement was false too. Ariel wondered if Charles knew the rumors that Caroline would use to trap him into marital bliss. She did not think Miss Bingley so lowly. She wondered if Mrs. Campion had given her such a notion.

Break time over, she had returned to the piano. She informed Mr. Tom that he better switched her over to water when Jacko was not looking. She was starting to feel rather warm from the alcohol. She picked out the last couple of songs she would play before retiring. Morning would still come early, and she would need to leave on time if she were to take the coach.

Charles walked in and found the patrons in the bar singing rather loudly. He spied Ariel playing the piano and Jacko sitting nearby. Mr. Tom had spotted him as soon as he walked in.

“Lord Babington, this is a surprise.”

“Mr. Tom, yes, I had some business to attend to.”

“In Hundsford?” Babington gave the man a smile as his eyes stayed focuses on the pair in the corner. He watched as Ariel was laughing at Jacko singing his part of the song. Mr. Tom laughed as he realized Lord Babington was watching Miss McKinley. He handed him a bottle. “I would suggest a peace offering.” Charles smiled at Mr. Tom and headed to the corner. Jacko poured Ariel a shot from his bottle as he spotted Charles heading his way. Ariel was too engrossed with playing that she did not catch the expression on his face. Concluding the song, she took the drink before she realized Jacko was staring at something behind her shoulder.

Pulling up a chair, Charles filled her glass. “Mr. Tom suggests a shot of this.” Ariel turned and found herself looking at Charles.

“Lord Babington.” Jacko addressed him first. Charles smiled at him.

“Hello Jacko. I see you’ve been keeping an eye on Miss McKinley in my absence.” Ariel watched him. She looked over to Jacko. Trying to gather her thoughts, she drank the shot Babington had poured her which rather burned her throat.

Coughing a little, “I think that’s a little too strong Lord Babington.” Ariel tried to talk after drinking it.

Mr. Tom brought over her special bottle she had him keep for her. It matched the one that was used at McKinley Manor, on more than one occasion, to give the impression of some fancy drink that was just water. Charles laughed as he recognized the similar bottle. She could hear some of the patrons wondering if she was done playing.

“What are you doing here?” she asked him.

“You seem to forget I am your guardian.” 

“I do not require a babysitter Lord Babington. I am quite capable of taking care of myself. You wasted your time.” She looked at Jacko and turned back to playing the piano. Jacko shrugged his shoulders.

Not deterred, he poured a drink for Jacko and himself while she kept on playing. “Well, I have nothing but time, so I am content to join the party.” She looked at him as she kept playing. “I didn’t realize you had such a repertoire Miss McKinley.” He was goading her, and she knew it.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know Lord Babington.” She returned her focus back to the piano. Jacko was worried until he saw Charles smiled at him. Charles leaned back in his chair.

“Well, I am listening.”

“What?” She stopped playing again to look at him.

“You said I didn’t know anything, so I am waiting for you to tell me what I am missing.”

“I’m busy Lord Babington.” She went back to playing but lost her place. She was having trouble concentrating. She had to start the song over again.

“I can wait.”

She stopped again to look at him. She was going to say some other quip but instead she looked at Jacko. Jacko for his part, kept quiet but she could tell he was laughing. “This is not funny.” She went back to playing. Jacko could not keep the laughter in and laughed out loud. Ariel ignored them both. She found Charles singing along with Jacko. Of course, he would know the song. It was rather well known in the gentlemen clubs. She was glad for the sheet music. She was following the notes, but her mind kept wandering off. Why would he follow her all the way to Hundsford of all places? He could not have been that concerned for her. He knew Jacko was here. He had no reason to worry.  
Mr. Tom watched them from his place at the bar. He realized that Miss McKinley would not be playing for much longer. Lord Babington kept trying to engage her into conversation. Mr. Tom walked up to her as she concluded the song. “Miss McKinley?” he addressed her. “I believe you should probably be retiring if you are going to catch that coach in the morning. Otherwise, the patrons will have you playing all night.” She looked at Mr. Tom. She had not wanted to stop playing. It kept the distance between herself and Charles. Without it, she would have to come up with some other reason not to talk to him. She was not sure on what she would say.

“Thank you, Mr. Tom. I’m not sure I’m ready to retire just yet.” Mr. Tom looked at Lord Babington and Jacko. She went back to playing.

Jacko decided to intervene. “Airy. Mr. Tom is right. They will let you play all night. Aren’t you going to catch an early coach?” She looked at him while continuing to play. Now he was on their side.

“I thought you were my friend Jacko.” He laughed at her.

“I am.” He smiled at her. “It’s best not to go bed angry as my mother would say.”

She glared at him. “I’m not angry.” Charles was not so sure.

Mr. Tom Parker arrived early to his lunch with Lord Maxwell and Lady Rose. The staff escorted him to a small private dining room.

“Lord Maxwell, Lady Rose. Thank you so much for your invitation.”

“Mr. Parker, welcome. We are excited to hear about your Sanditon. Please let us eat lunch and then we can get into particulars.” Tom thought he was too excited to eat too much.   
These connections could propel Sanditon into the likes of Brighton or Bath.

“I have brought my sketches of the town.” He was showing his drawings after the lunch plates had been removed. Lord Maxwell was extremely interested.

“Is this Lord Jester’s theater?”

“Oh, sorry Lord Maxwell. These drawings are just before the fire.”

“Fire?”

“Yes, the theater and the adjoining building were recently destroyed by a fire. Lord Jester has already cleared out his damage and should restart his building shortly. The Waterloo Terrace just recently found an investor to secure the loan on that building.”. 

“Who would that be?”

“My brother, Sidney. He’s handling all the details.”

“I didn’t realize Sidney had that kind of capital for such a project. A project as you describe can’t be less than 50,000 pounds.”

“Indeed not. It’s more like 80.”

“80?” Lady Rose interjected. “Certainly not, how can such a sum for one building be raised?”

“Sidney has excellent business skills. Besides, he’s soon to be married to Mrs. Campion if you haven’t heard.”

Lady Rose studied the man. “Yes, although I saw the announcement in the paper.”

“Yes, a rather small announcement and in the wrong section. I am sure Mrs. Campion has taken care of the mistake at the London Times. She is very particular on the details.”

“Where is Sidney Parker? I thought he would be inclined to come to this meeting.” Lord Maxwell asked Tom.

“I believe Mrs. Campion had some important contracts to be delivered to Sanditon. He would have to be going anyway. His friend Mr. Crowe is getting married this week.”

“I don’t think I know Mr. Crowe.”

“Yes, he’s a good friend of Sidney’s along with Lord Babington.”

“Perhaps, Lord Babington would make an investment into Sanditon. Have you asked him?”

“No, he’s been rather busy. Every time I stop by his house, he is out. If I understand Sidney correctly, Babington is rather fond of Miss McKinley.”

Lord Maxwell looked at Lady Rose then back at Tom. “Yes, I gathered as much when I met her last night.” Lady Rose contributed to the conversation. “She’s very talented.”

“I would agree Lady Rose. She is not used to London and society though. From my understanding from Miss Heywood, she rather likes living out in the country.”

“Miss Heywood, I wondered why she returned home after Mrs. Maudsley’s Ball.”

“She isn’t home Lord Maxwell.”

“She’s not?”

“No, my wife, Mary, requested for her to come to Sanditon with her sister Allison. I believe she will be a maid of honor for Miss Denham at the wedding.

“Lucky girl,” Lady Rose said, “to be placed in such an influential wedding.”

“I’m not sure that would matter Lady Rose. Charlotte, like the rest of her family, are not worried about making their mark in society. They are rather concerned about people. My wife and I stayed with the Heywood’s in Willingden for a short time while our wagon was being repaired. They are particularly good people. Knowledgeable too. They have a small estate and 11 kids.”

“That many? Mrs. Heywood must have a strong constitution to have that many.” Tom laughed.

“Yes, there is much affection in the house. I imagine any of the kids will not marry for anything less than what their parents have.”

“Love cannot feed a family or support a marriage.” Lady Rose commented.

“No, but without it, it is just a business agreement. To me, that seems rather the death of love.” Lord Maxwell reflected on what Tom said.

“I think I should like to see this Sanditon. When is Mr. Crowe’s wedding?” Lord Maxwell asked Tom.

“I believe in a week. It will be at the small chapel that borders Lady Denham’s property outside of town.”

“Very well, perhaps I shall take a grand tour while I am there.”

“I would be honored to show you around Lord Maxwell.” Lunch concluded; Tom went home to write to Mary.

Ariel looked out the window. Sir Lucas had given her one of the bigger rooms in the lodge. Its window faced the garden that he had built in remembrance of his late wife. Her mind was not quiet. Charles had followed her into the room after he had said something quietly to Jacko. Jacko had not even said goodbye which was odd for him.  
Charles stood and looked at her. He was not sure where to start the conversation. “Why did you leave with Lord Maxwell?”

She gave him a glance before she went back to looking out the window. “You came all this way just to ask why I left with Maxwell?”

“Yes and no.” She shook her head.

“I was tired and rather,”

“Distressed about what Miss Bingley had said?” He said lightly.

“What?” she looked back at him and took a deep breath. “Caroline seems to be a desperate woman willing to say I would imagine whatever Mrs. Campion has told her to say. I don’t believe her to be that imaginative on her own.” She returned her focus to the garden.

He whispered to her, “Good, because it’s not true.” He moved close so he could stand next to her. He could sense she was trembling ever so slightly. He was having trouble finding his voice, “Airy?”

She turned to face him, “Aren’t you worried about- “

He would not let her finish. “I don’t give a damn what anyone else thinks.” He took a deep breath, “My dear girl, don’t you know that I’m in love with you.”

“I do not wish to be your property.”

“Good. Because I have no wish to own you.”

“Why else would you have me as your wife?”

Charles chuckled softly, “Because I want to make you happy. I could never try to lead or constrain you, Ariel. All I ask is to walk through life by your side.” Ariel studied him. Her father had counseled her to make sure it was a sound choice. He did not want her to marry the man for some fleeting feeling.

“Very well then.” She relented.

Charles could not believe what he just heard. “You-You accept me then?” He pulled her tightly against him and kissed her unbridled.

“You are a rogue Lord Babington.” She teased him when he finally let her up.

He smiled at her. His eyes had a rather dangerous look about them. “You have no idea. Now, I do believe I am not going to let you change your mind Miss McKinley.” He stepped back for a minute and she had no idea what he was doing as he looked out in the hallway. Stepping inside, Jacko had brought Mr. Stanley, the church pastor. Ariel gave him a slightly confused look. “Lord Darling insisted I was to behave appropriately, and this is the best I can do.” She blushed at his meaning.

“Miss McKinley, I had no idea you were inclined to marry.” Mr. Stanley greeted her. “But I guess some passion is like wildfire for youngsters such as yourselves. Now, its late but I believe all I need is the license and a witness and we can all,” Mr. Stanley got slightly flushed looking at the look Lord Babington was giving Miss McKinley, “um, get on with our night.”

Mr. Stanley was laughing with Jacko as they went downstairs. It had to be one of the shortest ceremonies he had conducted in a long time.


	78. Charlotte and Esther

Mr. Stringer arrived early evening at Trafalgar House to see Miss Lucas. He found the ladies in the parlor room laughing about their sea bathing experience with Georgianna. Mr. Sidney Parker was there with Mrs. Parker.

“Mr. Stringer!” Charlotte greeted him warmly. Sidney had a short moment of jealousy. 

“Miss Heywood, good evening. I came to see if Miss Lucas would like her evening walk.” He looked at Maria tenderly.

“A good idea Mr. Stringer. Perhaps the other ladies would be inclined for a stroll themselves.” Sidney made the suggestion. He wanted to get some quieter time with Charlotte. 

The children piped up with excitement of a walk along the beach.

“It seems it’s going to be a walking party!” Mary exclaimed. They gathered their coats and went for their walk. The children had taken a liking to Allison after she had pushed Charlotte in the water. They were holding Allison’s hand along with their mothers. It left Charlotte alone. Sidney offered his arm.

Charlotte was confused at his attentiveness. He had not mentioned the ball or Mrs. Campion. She was glad for it. The lady was still in London and she hoped to stay that way.

“Miss McKinley was concerned when you left.” Sidney started speaking to her. “You missed her duets with Lord Jester. I believe Lord Babington was more attached to her than before.”

“I am sorry I missed it.”

“Yes, well it would seem Miss McKinley left for Hundsford. He went after her. I imagine you will be hearing some positive announcement in the London Times shortly. Do you ever read the Times Miss Heywood?”

“Not of late. I have been busy with the children, both at home and here. I haven’t had much time to read at all.”

Sidney was relieved. She had not seen it. “Well, just as well, I guess. I would imagine Charles will be coming to Sanditon for Mr. Crowe’s wedding. Perhaps, Miss McKinley will come with him.”

“I should like that. I would like to see her.” He smiled at her and got lost in her eyes. He took a deep sigh. She had no idea on her effect on him.

“I hear you have been requested to sing at Mr. Crowe’s dinner.”

“Yes, rather Allison. She has the better voice. I will accompany her on the piano forte though.”

“I believe you have a rather good voice Miss Heywood. Don’t doubt yourself.” Charlotte blushed.

“Thank you, Mr. Parker.” The children ran up to them bringing their sea finds. He could only laugh as Charlotte was animated at her conversation with them.

Miss Denham was sent into town by Lady Denham to pick up the pineapple which would make the centerpiece for Miss Lambe’s luncheon party the next day. Mr. Crowe had accompanied her as he heard Sidney had returned to Sanditon.

He found Sidney in the hotel bar at a table.

“Your round Parker.” Crowe was determined for Parker to pay up the last time they had been together.

“Crowe, where have you been hiding?”

“I’ve been staying at Lady Denham’s.”

“A little stuffy isn’t it?”

“Not at all. I find that walking in the garden at night highly entertaining.” Sidney swallowed his drink hard. Crowe just gave him a smile. “Now, I realize you are here for my wedding, but it seems rather a few days early. What is going on?”

“Babington is chasing after Miss McKinley back in Hundsford.”

“So, you were bored in London all by yourself?”

“It felt rather constraining. I needed an escape.”

“You sure it wasn’t because of a particular lady being in Sanditon?” Parker looked at Crowe. “Or was it because of a certain lady in London?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I’ve read the paper.” Sidney gave him a look of disgust. “Sidney, I know there was no insurance on the apartments. Suddenly, there is a new investor and you are set to marry a wealthy widow. It doesn’t take much to figure it all out.”

“I hope you keep that to yourself.” Sidney took a drink. “Miss Heywood has no idea and I haven’t figured out how to tell her.”

“Of course. Esther has been too busy getting things ready and I have no one else to speak to unless I want to speak to Lady Denham. I believe she though is too busy trying to arrange this lunch party for your ward and her money. But Miss Heywood seems rather a smart one herself. I would suggest sooner. I’m not the only one in town that reads the paper.” Sidney realized Crowe made a lot of sense.

“What’s the story with Miss Lambe.”

“Her father left me as guardian when he passed in Antigua. I have two years before I can cut her lose. She hates everything, including me, and I find the whole situation irksome.”

“You could find her a suitable suitor and pass her off.”

“I rather not put her in a situation where she’s only being married for her money.”

“Well, then I hope my wedding brings in some eligible suitors to sweep her off her feet. Now, I would love to stay and drink with you all night, but I would wager Miss Denham is ready to return to Sanditon House. I shall see you tomorrow at the luncheon.” Sidney gave him half a smile. He realized that perhaps Crowe was right. He finished his drink and went to go find Charlotte.

Esther sat in the library with Charlotte. She was still overly concerned about the event with Mr. Williams.

“Charlotte, have you heard from Miss McKinley?”

“Yes, she said she hoped to visit soon. It is my understanding that she had fallen off a horse prior to everything and her ribs were still sore. I sent a letter to London to tell her I was   
in Sanditon for your wedding.”

“Do you think she will come?”

“Mr. Parker seems to think so. Lord Babington apparently went to Hundsford to find her.”

“Find her? Did she disappear again?”

Charlotte laughed. “I think she got homesick that is all. I’m not sure she is a big fan of London.”

“No,” Esther said, “it does take some getting used to. I would imagine you were overwhelmed yourself too.”

“Yes, I went to Mrs. Maudsley’s Masque Ball. I don’t think I ever seen so many people at a ball.”

“I’ve been to a few. Did you enjoy it?”

“I did.” Esther watched Charlotte. She seemed to be holding back something.

“Charlotte, did something happen?”

“What? Oh no, not really.” She hesitated. “I went with Lady Babington, Lord Maxwell and Mr. Parker, Tom and Sidney.”

“Did Lord Maxwell behave?”

“What?”

“He’s known to be a ladies man.”

“He was very gentlemanly. He was Lady Babington’s escort.”

“Hmm. Where was Jester?”

“He had to take care of some business out of town with Lord Babington.”

“So, who was your escort? Tom Parker?”

Charlotte laughed. “No, Sidney escorted me.” Esther looked at her.

“Did he behave Miss Heywood?”

“Oh yes.” Charlotte got quiet again. “It’s just well, a Mrs. Campion arrived.”

“Who is Mrs. Campion?”

“She’s a lady that Sidn-Mr. Parker was to marry before she decided to marry Mr. Campion.”

“And what is she like?”

“I didn’t actual met her. I just saw her from the distance.”

“I take it, she was pretty?”

“Yes, incredibly beautiful and polished. I could see why he loves her.”

“Loves? As in still does?”

“How could he not?” Charlotte got disheartened. “Besides, I hear she’s wealthy. What sensible man would refute such a person?”

“Charlotte, I really don’t think Sidney is the type to marry someone that hurt him in the past. From what Crowe tells me, he went on a destructive path and that’s how he ended up in Antigua.” Esther watched her friend. Mr. Crowe had arrived to take Esther back to Sanditon House.

“Mr. Crowe! It is good to see you.”

“Miss Heywood, how are you?”

“Very well, thank you.”

“I hope I am not interrupting, but I thought Miss Denham would be ready to go home.”

Esther looked at Charlotte. “We’ll talk more tomorrow after lunch.” Charlotte gave her a polite smile.


	79. Bad News

Sidney looked at the clock in the parlor room. It was late, he was beginning to think this was a bad idea. What on earth was he going to say to her? He started to change his mind when Charlotte had come into Tom’s study.

“Mr. Parker?”

“Miss Heywood, I um, came to look for some contracts that Tom asked me to find.” A reasonable reason for being there so late.

“I’m afraid I haven’t had much time to organize his desk.”

“Yes, it would seem things got rather chaotic after the fire.” Charlotte studied him. He was acting peculiar even for Sidney. He hesitated. “Miss Heywood, I need to speak to you about something.” Charlotte waited for him to continue. “It appeared Tom did not pay the insurance on the building.”

“Yes, I found the cancellation notice on his desk.”

“Yes, well. I um,” he was struggling to say what he needed to. “I um, well I had to make an arrangement in order to keep Lady Denham from”

“Putting Tom in the debtor’s prison.”

“Yes. I’m sure you understand my situation, to protect the family.”

“Yes, Mary and the children.”

“Exactly.”

“I’m not exactly sure why you are worried about telling me.” Charlotte looked at him cautiously.

“I don’t want you to think too badly of me.” He took a deep breath. “I’ve had to make the arrangement with Mrs. Campion.” Charlotte looked surprised. “If there had been any other way to resolve Tom’s situation…” He studied her. A feeling of dread came over her. Taking another breath, he decided to just tell her. “I’ve been obligated myself to marry Mrs. Campion.” Charlotte was holding her emotion in check. “I don’t love her.”

“You shouldn’t say that. You promised to marry her. You should try to make her happy. Please excuse me.” Charlotte could not take another moment before she went upstairs. 

Luckily, Allison had decided to sleep in Maria’s room. She was able to cry to herself.

Dawn came early. Ariel wished she had not drunk so much the night before. Most of the night had been a blur of activity. Charles brushed the hair out of her eyes.

“Lady Babington.” 

She gave him a bashful smile. “Good morning, “she said lightly. She looked around, “You know I completely forgot where I was.”

He looked at her, “Not unhappy to find yourself here, I hope?”

“Come her Lord Babington.” She leaned in to kiss him. Sanditon would just have to wait a while.

Jacko woke up early. He was happy for Miss Airy. His mother looked at him. “You were out rather late Jacko.”

“Yes, Lord Babington had sent me on a mission last night.”

“What would that be?”

“He sent me to fetch Mr. Stanley.”

“The pastor from church?”

He smiled at her. “Yes, it would seem that Lord Babington wasn’t inclined to give Miss Airy a chance to change her mind.” She laughed and Jacko joined in.

“Is Lord Babington taking her to Willingden then?”

“Willingden? Oh, you do not know. Sir Lucas told us that Charlotte had returned to Sanditon. I imagine they will go there next.” Mrs. Hamil watched her son as he seemed to remember something important. “Buttercup is still there in Sanditon. I wonder if she would want me to fetch it home for her.”

“Well, you should go ask but I would probably wait just a bit. They are probably not in a rush to leave just yet.” Jacko blushed at his mother’s suggestion.

“Yes, of course.”

Ariel looked around to get dressed. Charles had gone downstairs to make arrangements for the coach to go to Sanditon. If they left soon, they should get there sometime in the afternoon provided the roads were good. She snuck in Maria’s room to see if she had left any of the extra dresses there that she took from the manor. Luckily, she had. Ariel did not think Charles would mind her old attire but perhaps as a married woman, she should at least try to dress more appropriately to her station. Charles had mentioned Lord Darling had wanted her to go to the family home in Sussex. She found Sir Lucas to borrow a trunk to pack some more things. This was a longer journey than she had intended on going.

Charles was downstairs speaking to the driver about getting the coach ready to leave. Jacko came strolling up.

“Lord Babington you are still here.” Charles looked at him and gave him a smile.

“Yes, well, Lady Babington wasn’t inclined to rush off.” He found himself slightly blushing.

“I was wondering if perhaps if she remembered Buttercup was still with Mr. Fout. I thought she would want me to go fetch her home.”

“That’s a really good idea if your mother could spare you for a short trip. Why don’t we swing by to pick you up before we leave?”

“Very well. See you soon.” Jacko mounted the black and rode for home.

Charles found Ariel sitting in the chair messing with her hair. She had put on a dress. He smiled at her as she caught his reflection in the mirror.

“Don’t tell me you are going to start behaving more ladylike now.” 

She flushed a little while maintaining her eye contact. “Not at all Lord Babington. I just figured it might be easier for the entertainment in the coach.” He laughed at her suggestion.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to save that for another trip. Jacko is coming with us.”

“He is?”

“He wants to bring Buttercup back from Sanditon or have you forgotten your favorite horse already?”

“Not at all. I’ve just been slightly distracted.” She stood up and gave him a light kiss.

He smiled at her, “Just slightly?” He pulled her close for a deeper kiss. 

“Oh, excuse me Lord Babington,” Sir Lucas had the uncanny ability to show up at the most inconvenient times. “I thought you would like to know the coach is ready.” He stammered out embarrassed at the situation. He had heard about Lord Babington’s reputation. It would seem Miss McKinley had fallen victim to it.

Charles stepped away from Ariel. “Very well. We should be on our way.”

“Miss McKinley could you give this letter to Maria?”

“I would be happy to Sir Lucas.” Charles offered his arm and they were on their way.

Charles studied her in the coach as it took them to Jacko’s house. “What’s the matter Charles?”

“I don’t know, you aren’t ready to announce you are my wife?”

“Don’t be missish. I am just enjoying our little secret for the moment.” She could tell he was slightly still hurt. “Charles Babington, what am I going to do with you?” he was startled as she climbed on his lap and kissed him strongly.

“Lady Babington you are a temptress.” He spoke deeply to her.

She smiled at him. “Your temptress Lord Babington.” They found the drive to Mrs. Hamil went rather quickly. The coach stopped and Ariel composed herself back in her seat. 

Charles helped her out.

The children ran out as soon as the coach had pulled in the pathway. Since she changed into the dress, she had forgot to pack the sugar cubes. Charles though still had some from yesterday. Mrs. Hamil handed the baby over to the nursemaid as she stepped out to see them.

“Miss Airy, you are looking happy this morning.” Ariel blushed under the woman’s stare.

“I am.” She replied as she shyly looked back at Charles.

“I am glad for you, Jacko says you are off to Sanditon instead of Willingden.”

“Yes, then to Sussex. Lord Darling wanted us there as well. It might be a moment before we can get back for the horses. I planned with Mr. Ramsey for extra feed and stuff for the time being. If you need anything else, send word to Lord Jester and he will make sure you will get it.”

“Very well. Have a safe journey.” Mrs. Hamil gave her a hug. The children all waived as the coach left towards Sanditon.

Jacko was slightly embarrassed feeling like a third wheel in the coach. Ariel was holding Charles hand while leaning up against him. He thought perhaps he should have taken an extra horse with him so they could have some time alone.

“Charles, what happens to McKinley Manor since Mr. Elliott passed? He had no heirs. Could the property revert back to its previous holder?”

“I would think so if the proper paperwork gets filed. Why?”

Ariel looked at Jacko. “I have a rather crazy idea. Jacko could use the property if he were able to get a few more horses. The house is beyond repair.”

“Lady Babington, I doubt I will be able to get more horses.”

“Nonsense. The black should have no trouble winning the next derby. It should be more than enough to buy a couple of mares.”

Jacko looked at Charles who was smiling at him. “What?”

“I believe you are the first person to address my wife to which she answered.” 

She smiled sweetly at him. “Oh, you are still missish.” She lowered her eyes. “I guess I will have to fix that later.” Charles gave her a knowing look. She separated herself slightly. “You are embarrassing Jacko. Stop that.” Charles and Jacko laughed as she slightly blushed.

Ariel and Jacko spent a little while discussing the horses that she knew would be competing in the next derby. Charles sat back to listen and to learn.

“Will Lady Denham’s horses be in the derby at Darling Field?” Charles asked still trying to comprehend all the information.

“Not this run. There is another derby at Goodwood in a few months that will be for the quarter horses. Her horses will do well there.” Ariel looked out the window. She wondered about the McKinley horses but was scared to ask. Charles sensed there was something on her mind. Before he could ask, she had changed the conversation.

“Where is Mr. Parker?”

“Tom is in London. I believe he had several inquiries after Mrs. Maudsley’s ball about Sanditon.”

“No, Sidney.”

“He’s in Sanditon.” 

“Where Charlotte is. Does she know?”

“Does she know what?” Jacko asked.

Ariel looked at Jacko. “Mr. Parker is engaged to Mrs. Campion.”

“Who is Mrs. Campion?” he asked. Ariel looked at Charles.

“Someone he had previously been engaged to about 10 years ago, before she married Mr. Campion.” Charles answered Jacko.

Jacko looked at Ariel. He could tell there was more she wanted to say but kept quiet. “Ariel?”

She smiled at him and went back looking out the window. Her ride to Hundsford had given her plenty of time to think about things. She turned to look at him. “I haven’t quite decided everything on Mrs. Campion.” Looking at Charles, “Is she in Sanditon as well?”

“Not that I know of. Sidney seemed a little too happy compared to the night at Lady Rose’s. She is not inclined to be gone out of the social cog. She likes being in the limelight.”

“Well, I do believe that is good to know.” Charles was not sure what Ariel was contemplating. She went back looking out the window leaving them to their own conversation.


	80. The Calvary Arrives

Charlotte woke up with a headache. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a mess. She had no idea on how long she cried last night. She took the bowl of water and washed her face. Lady Denham’s luncheon for Miss Lambe was today. She was determined not to let last night weigh her down. The only other good point was Sidney did mention that there was a good chance Ariel would be there soon. She hoped so.

Maria had knocked on her door. “Charlotte? Allison and I were going to go for a quick sea bath. Do you want to go?”  
Charlotte took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. “Absolutely.” If Mr. Parker thought she was going to sit around and pine away, he was wrong. The girls went quickly down to the machines. Charlotte allowed the brisk water to renew her spirit. As they walked back, she kept her focused on the road ahead of her. She was determined not to look towards the hotel. She must put Sidney Parker out of her mind, or she would go mad.

Sidney had gone to the fight after Charlotte left the study. He could tell that his admittance had hurt her badly. Between the boughs, he drank. He wanted to forget the pain he had caused. He was stupid he thought. How else did he think she would react? He had not made any formal declarations to her, but he remembered how he had kissed her at Darling Estate. The shame was overbearing. He had never felt this way, even after Eliza had left him for Mr. Campion. He had never wanted to put himself in someone else’s power other than with Charlotte. And he had discarded it like a piece of trash of no value.

He woke up and looked in the mirror. He was a mess. There was no way to go to Lady Denham’s for lunch. Deciding so, he poured himself another drink.

Lady Denham’s house was a flurry of activity. Servants worked diligently preparing the dining room for its guests. In the centerpiece, a beautiful looking pineapple. Lady Denham went around inspecting the room. Miss Denham was in the drawing room with a few musicians who were to play until all the guests were there for the lunch. Mr. Crowe took it upon himself to help greet the guests as they straggled into Sanditon House.

Most of the guests announced, they mingled with each other while they waited just a short time for a few guests that still had not made their appearance.  
Approaching Sanditon, Ariel took a deep breath of sea air. The coach pulled up to Sanditon House. Jacko was about to head out to the stables when Ariel stopped him.

“Jacko, I think I should introduce you to Lady Denham. She will be interested in knowing who her new competition is.” Jacko smiled at her. They proceeded into the house and were confused as they came into the luncheon party.

“Lord Babington, Miss McKinley and a guest,” the doorman announced before they realized what was going on.

“Mr. Jacko Hamil,” Ariel whispered to the doorman.

“Mr. Jacko Hamil.” The doorman announced as he entered. They approached Lady Denham.

“Lord Babington! Miss McKinley! I had no idea you would be here.”

“I’m sorry Lady Denham, we had no idea you were entertaining. I just stopped to get my horse.” Ariel interacted with the great lady. “This is Mr. Jacko Hamil. He is a new competitor at Darling Field.” Jacko gave her a bow.

“Well, since you are here, you might as well join us.” Ariel looked at Charles.

“We would be delighted Lady Denham.” Charles answered her.

“Good, you can escort me.” Charles looked at Ariel who gave him a smile as she knew it really was not a request. Ariel sat lower at the table next to Jacko. She smiled as she recognized her friends around the table. Her smile faltered a little when it came across Mrs. Griffiths.

“Miss McKinley, I see you finally decide to come to Sanditon.” Mrs. Griffiths spoke to her.

“Yes, well, I have some business here Mrs. Griffiths.”

“Do you plan to stay long?”

Ariel looked at Charles who was involved in conversation with Mr. Crowe and Miss Denham. “I believe I will be here at least until the wedding.” Mrs. Griffiths caught her look at Lord Babington.

“Miss McKinley.” She spoke sharply to her but quietly. “I certainly hope you aren’t chasing Lord Babington.” Ariel smiled largely at her.

“Why Mrs. Griffiths, that is a wonderful suggestion.” She looked back at Charles who had turned to look at her. She gave him a wink. Mrs. Griffiths gasped at her behavior. The Beaufort girls laughed at Mrs. Griffiths’ expense. They had appraised Lord Babington as he had walked in and found him to be very agreeable. “And who are these ladies sitting next to you Mrs. Griffiths?”

“These are the Beaufort girls, Julia and Phillida. Mr. Sidney Parker’s ward, Miss Georgianna Lambe is to my left.” Ariel studied the negress. Jacko had been sitting across from her and had engaged her in polite conversation. She had wanted to see Charlotte, but they were sitting on the same side of the table, but farther up, she could not see how she was doing. Sidney was not there which she thought was odd. 

“Miss Lambe, do you like horses?” She decided to interact with the young lady. She must be feeling rather odd in the mixed company.

“Yes, but I’m afraid I haven’t actually ridden any here.”

“Well, if you have time, and Lady Denham could be persuaded to lend us a few, perhaps we could go for a ride sometime. We could make it a ladies day. I would even wager we might get Miss Denham on one as well.” Georgianna was surprised on how easy Miss McKinley interacted with her. She watched her as she conversed with Mr. Hamil and decided that they interacted very well. There was an openness between them that suggested Miss McKinley considered him an equal.

“I believe Miss McKinley; I would like that very much.” Miss Lambe gave her a genuine smile which was returned by Ariel.  
Lady Denham watched as her guests conversed around the table. She was incredibly surprised to see Miss McKinley back and with Lord Babington no less. She noticed that they seemed to glance at each other quite a bit.

“So, Lord Babington I imagine you are here for the wedding of your friend.”

“Yes, I am afraid when I got the invitation, I wasn’t quite sure it wasn’t a hoax Lady Denham.” Lady Denham laughed at him.

“Did you come with Miss McKinley?”

Charles got a little shy. “Well, Lady Denham, I figured the event would be better if I were accompanied. Miss McKinley had a desire to see Miss Heywood and get her horse. It was beneficial to us both.”

“I see. Mr. Fout tells me her father passed away.”

“Yes, an unfortunate thing for her.”

“So, what happens to her now?”

“I believe she has her affairs under control Lady Denham. Her grandparents in London are making sure of her health and happiness.” As well as I he voiced quietly to himself.

“Well it’s good she has someone looking out for her. She seems happy considering all that she has been through.”

“Aunt,” Miss Denham whispered to her. “I don’t think this is the proper place.” Lady Denham looked at her niece.

“Well, it is my house. Am I not allowed to speak my mind?” Charles looked at Ariel. She was in deep conversation with Jacko and the lady across the way. She had been completely ignorant of the conversation at the head of the table. Lady Denham saw the disapproving look from Esther. She changed the topic.

“Where is your friend Mr. Parker?” She spoke to both Charles and Crowe.

Charles answered her first. “I’m afraid I haven’t been in town yet. I am unaware of why he would not be here.”

“I have no idea either,” Mr. Crowe added. Lady Denham observed Charlotte. The girl looked tired. Charlotte had been more reserved today than her last meeting. 

“Well, when you find him, tell him I am very displeased with him.”

“Yes, Lady Denham.” The pineapple was cut and served to the guests. Georgianna had commented that it was not no Antigua black pineapple, but the guests seemed to enjoy it none the less. Lunch completed; the guests mingled around a little.

Ariel was finally able to catch Charlotte. “Charlotte!” Ariel gave her a hug. She looked at her. She did not look good. She looked at a girl standing next to her and realized she must be her sister. “You must be Charlotte’s sister.”

“Ariel, this is my sister Allison.” Ariel gave the girl a curtsy. “Allison, this is Miss Ariel McKinley, my friend from Hundsford.”

“How do you like Sanditon Miss Heywood?”

“Allison, please, and I like it very much.”

Ariel smiled at her. “Please call me Ariel. Do you mind if I steal Charlotte from you for a minute?” Allison looked concerned at Charlotte.

“It’s alright Allison. Airy, can we go outside?”

“Absolutely.” She looked at Charles before she went outside with Charlotte. They withdrew to a private part of the garden. “Charlotte, I am sorry.”

“Sorry?” Ariel took a deep breath.

“Yes, sorry. I had no idea what would happen when I confronted Miss Bingley at the talent show.”

Charlotte looked at her. “You think Miss Bingley did something?”

“There are things that have happened when you weren’t in London. I do not believe she acted alone. I believe she is hiding behind Mrs. Campion. I have not figured it all out. I wish I had not confronted her. Perhaps none of this would have happened. Can you forgive me?”

“This is not your fault. I should have never thought Mr. Parker had any feelings for me.”

“Charlotte Heywood!” Ariel exclaimed at her. “Mr. Parker absolutely had feelings for you. There is more going on that we don’t know.”

“It does not matter now. He’s engaged to her.”

Ariel looked at her friend. “Charlotte, unless the man has said his vows and consummated his marriage, there is still plenty to do.”

“Ariel, how could I even compete with such a lady?”

“Lady? That woman is a piece of work. She is no lady. A true lady would never put her designs on a man who had no feeling for her unless it was for spite. I am certain Miss Bingley must have said something after the talent show to her and she took it upon herself to cause this misery.”

“But still, look at me.”

“I am. Charlotte, if I can get polished up, there is no reason why you can’t shine as well.” Ariel looked at her and took her hands. “If you trust me unconditionally, and if you still want your Sidney Parker, I can assure you I will do everything to fix what I have broken. I cannot enjoy my happiness if you are not happy Charlotte.”  
Charlotte got quiet. Unsure of herself, “do you really think he had feelings for me?” Ariel beamed at her.

“Absolutely.”

“Do you really think you can-?”

Ariel looked happily at Charlotte. “I’m a Darling Charlotte, and we always get our man.” 

“How could I not trust you?” Charlotte gave her a tight hug.

“Well, then. Chin up Miss Heywood. We have work to do.” Ariel gave her a wink. They returned to the house.


	81. The Capricious Lord Maxwell

“Lady Denham, thank you for lunch.” The great lady observed Ariel and Charlotte. Whatever they had discussed had improved Miss Heywood’s mood. “Could I be so bold to request a room for Mr. Hamil to stay the week?” Lady Denham appraised her. “He was close to my family including Mr. Fout. I believe Mr. Fout could part some wisdom on management of his own stables now that he has come into his own.”

“I’m sure Esther could find him something. What about you?” Ariel took a quick glance at Charles.

She gave Lady Denham a sly smile. “I believe my accommodations have already been arranged.” Lady Denham was going to consul the lady not to fall victim to Babington’s charm, but she got the feeling it was already too late.

“Very well.”

“One more small request Lady Denham. Is it possible for the ladies to borrow your horses for an afternoon? I should like to take Miss Lambe on a ride along with the other ladies.”

“I suppose. Arrange it with Mr. Fout.”

Ariel smiled appreciatively to her. “Lady Denham, you are too kind. Lord Darling will be most appreciative of your assistance.”

Charlotte walked back to the Trafalgar House with Allison and Maria along the sea cliffs. She was glad Ariel was there.

Ariel returned outside and went to the stables to speak with Mr. Fout and Jacko.

“Miss Airy,” Mr. Fout addressed her. She smiled at him.

“Mr. Fout, I have spoken with Lady Denham. She is willing to part with her horses for a ride tomorrow for the ladies. Some of them haven’t ridden, shall I say appropriately,” she gave him a wink, “so they will need some of the more docile mounts.” He laughed at her. She saw Buttercup and walked up to her. “Jacko, Lady Denham is also willing allow you to stay a few days as her guest.” He looked surprised. “I think you should stay. You can learn some things from Mr. Fout while you are here unless you happen to take a stroll in town.”

“A stroll in town?” 

She smiled at him. “Yes, I think Miss Lambe would like the company.”

“Airy,” he tried to object.

She gave him a wink. “It was just a suggestion.” He laughed at her. Charles found her grooming her horse.

“I should have known where to find you.” Mr. Fout watched as Lord Babington had placed his hand comfortably on her lower back. “Can I steal her a moment Mr. Fout?” He offered his arm to her as he led her away from them. Mr. Fout looked at Jacko who could only laugh at his amazement.

“Mr. Crowe and I are going to go look for Sidney in town. He was supposed to be here.” Ariel could hear his concern for his friend.

“So, you are leaving me to my own vices?” She smiled at him. “I should speak with Miss Denham anyway. I’ll meet you later in town.” He was relieved. “But don’t think I’m going to let you run the streets all night Lord Babington.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Lady Babington,” he spoke lowly to her as he pulled her close for a kiss. “Till later then.” She watched him walk away.

Ariel returned to the house to find Miss Denham.

Charles could feel Crowe studying him as they headed back into town. “You seem considerably happy Babbers.” Charles could only smile at him.

“I have no idea on what you mean Crowe.”

“Doubtful, but I’ll find out later. What do you know about Sidney?”

“I know he’s engaged to Mrs. Campion. She made an appearance at Lady Rose’s dinner party the other day. He did not look good. In fact, I think he looked much worse than when he found out she had married Mr. Campion.”

“Yes, I believe he hoped to keep Charlotte unaware of his situation. As it appeared in the London Times, I had advised him to tell her before someone else did. Looking at Charlotte this afternoon, it seems that he did in fact tell her last night.”

“He was drinking heavy at Lady Rose’s. Perhaps, he is still in the hotel bar.” They stopped the coach at the Crown Hotel and walked in. They looked around to find he was not there. They asked Mr. Norton if he saw him.

“Yes, he looked rather rough. It appeared he was going back to the underground fight pit for more though. Some men don’t know when to quit.” Mr. Norton told them where they needed to go. They found him in the middle of a fight. Crowe could not pass up the opportunity to make a few dollars and placed a bet. Sidney looked to be out for blood.

The fight concluded, Charles and Crowe got his attention before he started another competition.

“Babington!” Sidney did not realize he was coming so soon to Sanditon.

“Sidney.” Charles looked at him with concern. “Come. You got a rather nasty looking cut. We should take you to the doctor.” They walked him to Dr. Fuchs’ office.

The doctor cleaned his cut which stung as the doctor washed it out with alcohol. “Parker, you are lucky this isn’t a full concussion. It could have been detrimental to your health. You will need stiches. Now sit still while I work.” The doctor finished his work and gave Sidney a lecture about the dangers of his entertainment.

They went to the hotel bar.

Lord Maxwell was restless. He decided to go visit Lord Darling.

“Lord Darling,” he said as he entered the man’s study.

“Lord Maxwell. I was wondering when you might show up.”

“Yes, I thought to apologize to Miss McKinley.”

“Apologize for what exactly?” Lord Darling studied the man.

“I do believe Miss McKinley thought I was stirring the pot at Lady Rose’s dinner party. It was not my intention at all.” He looked upset. “I had no idea Miss Bingley or Mrs. Campion would be there.”

“How do you know them?”

Maxwell laughed. “Lord Darling, I’m sure you realize I’m always interested in new members out in society.” He saw a disappointed look in Darling’s eye. “Lady Worchester asked me to keep an eye on them.”

“Lady Worchester?”

“Yes, she had met your wife and Lady Jennings at a dress shop not too long ago with Lady Babington for their dresses to Mrs. Maudsley’s ball. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Campion showed up and made quite the impression on Lady Darling and I do not mean a good one either. I believe your wife was concerned about their sharp claws. Hence, she spoke to Lady Worchester who had then in turn spoke to Duke and Lady Rose. And here we are, quite the mess I seemed to have contributed to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Mrs. Campion is engaged to Mr. Sidney Parker. A curiously new development. Mr. Tom Parker was telling me that Sidney had made an investment into a building that was recently destroyed by fire in Sanditon. A large investment that I do not believe he himself had capital for. I can only assume it’s actually being financed by Mrs. Campion.”

“You seem awful concerned about the situation.”

“Yes, well, I rather not have Miss Heywood upset with me.”

Lord Darling laughed at him. “An unusual feeling for you I’m assuming.” Maxwell laughed.

“Yes, she’s quite different from the ladies in town. So is Miss McKinley but based on what I saw the other night, I’m fairly sure she’s already singularly attached.”  
Darling looked at him and took a deep breath. “Very much Lord Maxwell, not that it would really matter.”

“What do you mean?”

Lord Maxwell left the Darling estate rather stunned. Determined to amend the situation, he returned home to pack for his trip to Sanditon.


	82. The Ubiquitous Lord Maxwell

Ariel found Esther speaking to the musicians as they were packing up their instruments.

“Miss Denham,” Ariel spoke to her, “Could we speak?” Esther looked at her. She seemed to be doing very well considering the ordeal she had recently been in.

“Of course, let us go into the garden though.” Esther led her down the private path in the garden to the bench. 

“It is very peaceful here.”

“Yes, Mr. Crowe and I usually come here in the evenings.” Ariel thought she saw Esther blush.

“I understand you were distressed about what happened.”

“I am.”

“You need not be. I was able to get away from Mr. Williams before he did any real harm. Just bumps and bruises, which as you can see have healed.”

“But”

“Miss Denham, Mr. Williams was a terrible man and received his justice. I am afraid this was not my first run-in with the man. Knowing what I know from the first time, I was somewhat prepared this time. I had taken a knife with me from the carpenter toolbox in the theater. Granted, I had fallen off a horse a day before I was not as strong as I had hoped to be. Mentally though, I am a survivor. I have a much wider support system this time. It all worked out in the end.”

“Are you truly well?”

She smiled at Esther. “Very much so. Now, I might be needing some of your assistance in a small matter.” Ariel spent a little more time explaining the situation with Mr. Parker.

Lord Maxwell showed up at Benson place not too long after his meeting with Lord Darling.

“Lord Maxwell! This is a surprise visit.” Tom got up and greeted the man warmly.

“Yes, I was wondering when you might be returning to Sanditon. I believe I need to adjust my plans slightly and I thought of leaving tomorrow. If you were also inclined, I thought we could perhaps save a coach.”

“Excellent idea. Sidney had borrowed mine. I thought I was going to go make arrangements to hire one.”

“Say no more, I do though wish to get there may be around early afternoon if that would be acceptable.”

“I will be ready to leave when you are Lord Maxwell.”

“Good, till tomorrow then.” Maxwell went home to write some letters.

Ariel rode Buttercup back into town along with Jacko. She asked about where to find the Parker’s house to get Charlotte.  
She found Charlotte playing with Mrs. Parker’s children.

“Mary, may I introduce Miss Ariel McKinley?” Ariel smiled fondly at the woman. Charlotte spoke well of Mrs. Parker.

“Welcome, please call me Mary.”

Ariel smiled at her, “As long as you call me Ariel.” Mary looked at them both. “I need to get some of my clothing altered while I am here. Is there a dress shop?”

“Of course, there are a few, but I would recommend Mrs. Bess Berry”

“Charlotte, do you know how to find her? I think we need to go see her.”

“Yes, she isn’t far.”

Jacko inquired of Miss Heywood where he might find Miss Lambe. Allison and Maria were not going to be left behind. They went with Jacko to see if Miss Lambe would want a walk along the beach.

They entered the dress shop. An older but nice lady looked up from her paper. “Good afternoon ladies, how can I help you?” Ariel spent some time explaining what all she needed.

“That is quite a bit in a short time.”

“Yes, but I understand you are the best and based on what I see here, I believe you are more than capable of handling the requests. Mrs. Parker has full faith in your abilities.”

“You are acquaintances of Mrs. Parker?”

Charlotte smiled at her. “I am her guest for the season.”

“Well, why didn’t you say so in the first place. Let us finish this up.” Mrs. Berry took down some additional notes. “Miss McKinley, where do I send the invoices?”

Ariel smiled at the lady. “You can send them to Lord Babington. I believe he’s staying at the Crown Hotel this week.”

“Lord Babington?” Charlotte said to Ariel.

“Yes, he’s handling my affairs. It is a long story Charlotte. Do not worry. I will tell you all about it. Now, I think I shall like to try this sea bathing before dinner.” She looked to see if Mrs. Berry was paying attention to them. She quietly added so Charlotte could only hear her, “I don’t suppose you know any coves?” Charlotte blushed to which Ariel gave her a smile in return.

They arrived back at Trafalgar House at an appropriate time. Georgianna had gone back to her boarding house with Mrs. Griffiths while Jacko had departed back to Sanditon House. Maria and Allison joined Mary, Charlotte, Ariel and the children all around the same time.

“Did Miss Lambe enjoy her walk?” Ariel asked Allison.

“Very much so. We met Mr. Stringer on the beach as well.” Maria gave a slight blush that Ariel caught. 

“So, are you ladies willing to join Miss Lambe and Miss Denham tomorrow? I have persuaded them to go on a short horseback ride.” The ladies all spoke in excitement around the table. “Now, Charlotte will tell you there is one stipulation.”

They looked at Charlotte who looked at Ariel. “I do believe Ariel has ordered you all breeches if I’m not mistaken.”

“Breeches?”

“Yes, it will make the ride all more enjoyable. We will stay out in Lady Denham’s pastures so no one in town will really know. However, if you insist, I’m sure Mr. Fout can find a side saddle for you.” The ladies all laughed at the possibility of sitting astride the horse.

“Charlotte and I will need to practice sometime tomorrow as well.”

“Practice?” Ariel looked at her friend.

“Mr. Crowe has a special request for Miss Denham. You must not say anything. He had us select a song for the dinner.”

“I didn’t realize Mr. Crowe had turned into a hopeless romantic.” 

Charlotte smiled at her. “I do believe Miss Denham will be in for quiet the surprise.” The ladies all laughed.


	83. Lord Maxwell Joins the Party

The gentlemen were well into their cups. It was like the old days before, well before Charlotte, Sidney had contemplated. He was certain she would never want to speak to him again.

“Sidney, I know that look.” Charles commented to his friend.

“Babington has a new look as well.” Crowe commented to Sidney.

“You’re a fine one to talk Crowe. Your wedding is only days away.” Babington replied to Crowe.

“Yes,” he raised his glass. “to Miss Denham, may she not realize what she got herself into until it’s too late.” They all laughed at him but joined him on his toast.

“Sidney, you are not yourself.” Babington looked at him.

“This is who I was before. It should be no surprise to the both of you.”

“I disagree old friend. I believe this is nothing like the last time. Come you must tell us what is going on.”

“I cannot.” Sidney remembered that damn contract he signed. He could not tell anyone. Crowe looked at Babington, then ordered another bottle. It would not take much. Sidney was known to be quite the talker after a few bottles.

“That is quite the predicament Sidney.” They said after he could no longer contain himself. “However, I believe we should be able to untangle this mess. It is just an engagement after all. Those are broken all the time.”

“Yes, but I won’t be able to handle the financial ruin, nor could I expect Charlotte to be tainted with my disgrace.”

“Still I won’t let you give up.” Babington spoke.

“You are turning into quite the philosopher of love Babington.” He realized Crowe had put him in the spotlight. “Where is Miss McKinley? Certainly, she would want a drink.”

“Is she here?” Sidney asked Babington.

“Yes, and you better be glad she’s not in the bar. I do believe she’s going to be giving you a piece of her mind when she finds you.”

“Nothing I don’t deserve. I even take one from Charlotte but even now I believe she wouldn’t do so.”

“No, she is too nice to do such a thing.” Crowe spoke.

“I don’t deserve her.” Sidney was struggling to stay focused.

“Well, I completely agree Mr. Parker.” Ariel pulled up a chair close to Charles and glared at Sidney.

“Miss Ariel, we were just speaking of you.” Crowe watched her as she leaned close to Babington to get his glass. 

“Were you?” She took a small drink.

“Babington thought you would be giving Sidney a piece of your mind.” Crowe replied to her. She studied Sidney.

“I’ll think I’ll wait until he’s sober. Presently, I believe I would be wasting my time.” She looked at Charles and gave him a mischievous smile, “and I believe I have better things to do with it.” Charles flushed at her meaning. Crowe laughed at them. “Mr. Parker looks like he should be getting to bed. Dr. Fuchs was concerned when I met him outside Trafalgar House about his head. He probably shouldn’t be drinking so much.” They looked at Sidney and agreed. They probably did get him to drink too much.

They stood up to pick Sidney up to take him to his room. “Come on, Sidney. Let us get you to your room.” Ariel stayed downstairs until they came back.

“Well, I should be getting back to Sanditon House.” Mr. Crowe spoke while looking at Babington who was watching Miss McKinley.

“Mr. Crowe, if you could let Miss Denham know, the ladies will be over tomorrow around ten.”

“Very well. Babington, Miss McKinley” he tipped his head and headed out the door.

“Lady Babington,” Charles took her hand and led her upstairs to their room.

Ariel stopped at the boarding house to get Miss Lambe who was not quite ready. Mrs. Griffiths with her new friend, Mr. Hankins were discussing the merits of marriage to the Beaufort girls.

“Mr. Hankins, what is your opinion of marriage? I believe the young ladies could use your wisdom.” She looked at Ariel. “Even Miss McKinley could probably use some guidance as well.”

“Really, Mrs. Griffiths. I don’t think,” 

“The validity of marriage should be holy Miss McKinley. It should not be taken up lightly or disregarded. I believe I have some passages here that I can read to you.” Ariel endured Mr. Hankins until Georgianna finally came downstairs.

“Well, we are off. Busy day. Mrs. Griffiths, Miss Lambe will be at Sanditon House if her guardian comes looking for her.”

They stepped outside. “Thank the maker Miss Lambe.” Ariel looked at Georgianna. “I believe Mr. Hankins was going to perform an exorcism if I had to be there much longer.”

“Yes, I understand. The gorgon and him are a pair.”

“Well, let us go get Charlotte and the others. I believe we are going to have great weather for today’s outing.”

They walked briskly to Sanditon House. The ladies all talked excitedly between them as they walked. Mrs. Berry stood in Miss Denham’s room.

“And this is what she wants us to wear?” Mrs. Berry laughed as Esther looked at herself in the mirror.

“It is very flattering Miss Denham. Miss McKinley ensures me that this is better for riding horses than your normal attire.”

“Very well. She is the expert; I will defer to her judgement.” The other ladies showed up and were flabbergasted as they saw what Esther was wearing.

“Very good Mrs. Berry.” Ariel praised the lady.

“Yes, I have the others as well.” Ariel looked at the other ladies. “Come now, Miss Denham isn’t the only one.” She pointed to the trunks that Mrs. Berry brought. “I believe as long as we stay on the grounds, it should be ok.” The other ladies laughed as Mrs. Berry and her assistant started handing out the clothes.

Jacko and Mr. Fout smiled as the ladies converged on the stables. Georgianna was slightly embarrassed as Jacko gazed at her. “Welcome ladies, your horses are ready for you.” Mr. Fout had the stable hands help the ladies on their horses, except for Ariel, who already knew what she was doing. Jacko assisted Miss Lambe.

“Thank you, Mr. Hamil.” She spoke softly to him.

“My pleasure, Miss Lambe.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Fout.” Ariel spoke to him. “Now, which way do you suggest for an easy trail ride?” He pointed the direction and they were off. Mr. Fout and Jacko could only laugh as they heard them as they headed out for their ride.

The ride from London to Sanditon was a pleasant one. Tom Parker was a lively conversationalist as Maxwell had ever had to endure in a coach. The man talked about everything openly. He was immensely proud of his family, especially of Sidney. He related the time when Sidney had first been engaged to Eliza and the fall afterwards. He especially up talked the benefits of sea air and Sanditon. Maxwell could not believe the man had a hard time selling his small town.

They arrived at Trafalgar House just shortly before lunch time.

“Mary, dear,” Tom called out as soon as they walked in. “This is Lord Maxwell. Lord Maxwell, my wife Mrs. Mary Parker.” He took her hand with a kiss and a bow. Mary slightly flushed as she gave him a curtsy.

“Lord Maxwell, welcome to Sanditon.”

“Yes, your husband has convinced me this is the best place for a sea bath.” She laughed at his easy manners. “And thank you for allowing me to inconvenience you of a room. Are you sure you would not want me to check with the hotel?”

“Not at all, although you might change your mind. I have several other guests here. It’s bound to be pretty lively at night if you are all here at the same time.”

“The more the merrier, my aunt would say.” He looked around. “It seems calm now. Are your guests still in bed?”

She laughed at him. “Heavens no. Miss McKinley persuaded the ladies to go on a horseback ride this morning.”

“Miss Ariel McKinley?”

“Yes, you know her?”

“Yes, as well as a Miss Heywood.”

“Charlotte or Allison?”

“There is more than one Miss Heywood?” Mary again found herself laughing at him.

“Yes, Allison is her younger sister by a year, I believe. They are both here for the wedding of Mr. Crowe and Miss Denham.”

“Well, I should be extremely glad to meet her acquaintance while I am here. I believe though I have sat too long. I believe I will stretch out my legs for a bit before I come back if you don’t mind.”

“Would you like a tour Lord Maxwell?” Tom asked him nervously.

“Oh, I think it can wait till later. I will leave you to catch up with your lovely wife. I believe I can find my way around for a bit.” He bowed and stepped outside of the house.

Noticing a coach nearby stopped in front of a large building, he decided that must be the local hotel. He decided to start there for his tour.

He entered a large dining room. Not many patrons, he observed. He walked over to the man wiping down the bar top.

“Can I get you something Lord?”

“Maxwell. And yes, just a short drink I believe. You are?”

“Mr. Norton, the hotel manager and bar keep.”

“Seems rather quiet in here.”

“Yes, most of my patrons were up late last night. However, I expect a few more visitors for the wedding.”

“Anyone from London?”

“Yes, I happen to have a Mr. Sidney Parker and Lord Babington upstairs.”

“Are they up?”

“I do believe they should be down shortly unless you would like for me to go let them know you are here.”

“No, that would ruin the surprise Mr. Norton.” He laughed at him.

They heard voices coming down the stairs. Sidney was down first followed by Charles.

“Lord Maxwell?” Sidney stopped short and Charles just about bumped into him.

“Good day gentlemen.” Charles could not believe the man was here either.

“What brings you to Sanditon?”

“Do I need a reason to travel to such a pleasant town?” He baited them. “I heard Miss McKinley and Miss Heywood were here and I thought to visit them.”

“Well, they aren’t here.”

“Yes, I know. They are staying with your brother Tom. Mrs. Parker tells me they went to Sanditon House to go horseback riding. I only wished I had gotten here sooner so I could have joined them.”

“I don’t think they need your attendance Lord Maxwell.” Babington was irked they man was here.

“Come now, are we not all friends here?” Sidney could tell there was tension between Babington and Maxwell.

“I would say that is a slight stretch.” Babington was not having it. Maxwell laughed at him.

“Well, that is a shame. I was just on my way there. I thought perhaps we could all go together to see the ladies.”

Babington decided it was better to keep his eye on the man instead of letting him run loose in town. “Very well, although I’m not sure Miss McKinley will be too happy to see you.”

Maxwell wanted to quip back but could tell he was toting the line with Babington. He did not really want to get the man upset with him. “Well, if she’s is, then I shall endeavor to stay out of her way. I hear she has quite the temper.” Sidney instructed Mr. Norton to fetch the coach.

The coach to Sanditon House was less pleasant than the one he had this morning. Mr. Parker seemed rather dismayed and looked like he had been in quite the brawl. Babington for his part, was not inclined to speak to him. He chuckled to himself.

“Mr. Parker, I do believe your brother is quite the talker. I spent the morning in a coach with him and he could only praise the benefits of Sanditon.”

Sidney looked at him. He was nervous about seeing Charlotte in his current state. “Yes, he does like to talk.”

“And what about you Babington? Do you find any benefits of Sanditon?” Babington looked at the man.

“Sanditon has a lot of benefits if you know where to look.”

“Hmm, I find that a very vague statement. I hear Jester has some property here.”

“Yes, a theater which is being rebuilt after the fire.”

“Fire?”

“Yes, there was a fire not too long ago.”

“I guess it’s a good thing he is rebuilding. I imagine it was not cheap to start with.”

Sidney looked at him. It seemed like Maxwell knew something. “No, but Jester had some additional insurance of his own to help with that.”

“Any other buildings get damaged?” Maxwell gave Sidney a blank look.

“Yes, my brother had an apartment complex get destroyed.”

“That is unfortunate. But buildings can be replaced can they not?” Babington looked at Maxwell and wondered what he was up to. “A good investor here or there can restore a town in its infancy.” Sidney and Babington were going to say something when the coach stopped at Lady Denham’s doorstop. 

The driver opened the door. Charles had spotted Jacko and Mr. Fout and led them over there.

“Lord Babington, Mr. Parker! What a surprise.” Mr. Fout greeted them warmly.

“Mr. Fout, Mr. Hamil, this is Lord Maxwell.”

“Welcome Lord Maxwell.”

“Is Mr. Crowe up?” Sidney asked him.

“Yes, he should be out shortly. The ladies are due back.” Jacko looked at them and decided to go scout to see where they were at.

“Are you here for the wedding Lord Maxwell?” Mr. Fout asked.

“Mr. Tom Parker invited me to tour Sanditon and for the wedding.”

“Isn’t that convenient?” Babington replied as he watched Crowe approach.

Mr. Crowe stopped short. “Mr. Crowe?” Mr. Fout addressed him. “This is Lord Maxwell, a guest of Tom Parker.”

“Welcome Lord Maxwell.” Crowe spoke pleasant to him.

“Thank you, Mr. Crowe. I understand you are to be married soon.”

“Yes, Miss Denham is out with her friends this morning although I wager, they will be back shortly. They heard horses approaching. “Now, it would seem.” Sidney tried to calm his nerves. The ladies were all laughing as the stable hand led the horses into a paddock.

Charlotte had briefly caught a look at Sidney as she turned her horse into the paddock. She took a deep breath.

The gentlemen were in awe as they realized they were all dressed in breeches. Charles and Sidney laughed out loud. Crowe went to Miss Denham.

“Miss Denham, I believe Miss McKinley has been influencing your wardrobe.” She smiled at him. She did not realize she could have such a good time riding a horse.

“Mr. Crowe, I didn’t know we were expecting visitors so soon.”

“Yes, you know Babington and Parker, but here is Lord Maxwell.”

“Lord Maxwell, may I present Miss Esther Denham?” 

He gave her a polite bow. “Miss Denham it is a pleasure to meet you.” He turned to find Charlotte observing him. “Miss Heywood, I am glad to see you in better spirits.”

She curtsied to him, “Thank you Lord Maxwell.” He looked at the other ladies and found himself being strongly observed by a similar appearance of Miss Heywood.

“This must be your sister Miss Heywood.”

“Yes, Lord Maxwell. May I present Miss Allison Heywood?” He gave her a bow with a soft look that caused her to blush. “And this is Miss Maria Lucas.”

“Miss Lucas? The sister to Mrs. Collins?”

“Yes sir, do you know my sister?”

“I have met her in Lord Jester’s theater tutoring Miss Brereton. Is she well?”

“Yes, she is currently at home with her husband near Rosings Park.”

“The home of Lady Catherine de Bourgh if I’m not mistaken.”

“Yes, that is correct.”

“Lord Maxwell, this is Miss Georgianna Lambe.” Charlotte introduced her. Again, he politely bowed to her. Georgianna studied the man. He seemed very pleasant.

“Where is Miss McKinley?” Charlotte laughed at him.

“I believe her and Jacko will be racing back.” No more had Charlotte spoke out loud they heard them approach. Jacko had quite the lead on her. So much so, she slowed down all together on the approach to the stable. Buttercup would not be able to catch the short distance runner. They were laughing as they slowly approached the group. She sat astride the horse as she noticed Lord Maxwell in the mix. She briefly looked at Charles and gave him a perplexed look.

“Miss McKinley!” Maxwell greeted her cheerfully. She dismounted.

“Lord Maxwell. I was not expecting to see you in Sanditon.”

“Yes, well I had some business here and Mr. Tom Parker invited me for a tour.” She gave him a peering look.

“Are you here by yourself?” He caught some agitation in her tone.

“Yes, very much thank you for asking.”

“What business brings you here?” She was being very direct with him. He tinged at her directness with him.

“Is it possible to discuss this later? I would imagine you are all thirsty from you adventure.” 

She studied him. “Possibly. I will need to check my calendar.” She quipped at him before walking off. Charles was glad that she was short with Maxwell. Perchance she realized he was not someone she could trust after all. Charles gave him a smug look while he went to catch up to her.

“Lord Maxwell,” Mr. Crowe spoke. “Would you like to meet Lady Denham while you are here? I believe the ladies are staying for lunch as well.”

“Lunch would be delightful Mr. Crowe.” Maxwell replied as he looked around to the ladies. Although he found himself drawn back to Miss Allison.

“Mr. Fout and Mr. Hamil, perhaps you would like to join us as well?” Mr. Crowe asked them.

The ladies had gone upstairs to change out of their riding attire. Mr. Crowe brought the men into the drawing room. “Lady Denham, may I present Lord Maxwell.”  
Lord Maxwell bowed politely to Lady Denham.

“What brings you to Sanditon Lord Maxwell?”

“I have some business to attend to. I was also invited by Tom Parker to tour the town.”

“Looking for investment property?”

She studied him. “Possibly, but as I have just arrived it’s a little too early to tell.” Charles observed him while Crowe got them all drinks.

“Perhaps, you are looking for a wife?” Lady Denham asked directly which caused him to laugh.

“Lady Denham, you flatter me, but I believe it’s a little too early to ask me. We’ve only just met.”

Lady Denham chuckled at him. “Not me, you silly man. There are quite a few ladies in town.”

“Yes, I hear your niece is getting married. I believe when the bells start to toil for one lady, people can assume another wedding is not far off. You must fancy yourself a match maker Lady Denham.”

“Not at all. I am interested in the welfare of this town.”

“And it’s occupants?”

“Lady Denham takes great interest in its occupants and their activities.” Miss Denham chimed in as she walked in.

“Did you enjoy your ride?” She asked Esther as the other ladies filtered in as well.

“Yes, we had a delightful time.”

“Good, I imagine we can eat now?”

“Mr. Parker?!” Lady Denham called him out. Sidney was trying to observe Charlotte carefully without drawing any attention.

“Lady Denham?” He was confused by her attention. She motioned him to escort her to the dining room. 

Lord Maxwell offered both his arms to the Heywood’s. “Ladies?”

Charles looked at Ariel who appeared deep in thought. He offered her his arm and she smiled at him.

They spent the lunch time discussing all the events around Sanditon and the conversation flowed freely. Charlotte found herself glancing at Sidney who for the most part was rather quiet. She was concerned about his appearance. She could tell he recently had a cut on his forehead.

She glanced at Ariel who was conversing with Miss Lambe and Jacko. Charles had sat next to her. She noticed that they seem to be leaning towards each other. Charlotte was deep in thought when Maxwell addressed her.

“So, Miss Heywood, I was surprised to hear you had left for Sanditon.” Her eyes quickly glanced at Sidney who she found was studying her. She looked to Ariel.

“Lord Maxwell, Miss Heywood is very fond of Sanditon.” Ariel replied to him.

“By chance, maybe you can help Mr. Parker, Tom that is, give me a tour. I just arrived today and have not had a chance to look around. He spent the morning speaking of the benefits of sea bathing”

He turned towards Allison, “Miss Heywood, what is your opinion, or have you not had the chance yourself?”

Allison looked at him and he quietly caught his breath as she looked at him with her brown eyes. “I simply love it.” She spoke joyously. “We have gone every day since we’ve arrived. There is nothing like it.”

“Well, then, I shall make it a priority.” He smiled openly at her. Lord Maxwell turned his attention back to Miss McKinley. “What about you Miss McKinley? Have you gone sea bathing yet?” Charles wondered if it was possible to drown him. 

“Of course, although I believe the men find it rather a bit more exhilarating.” He laughed at her. “Would you not agree Mr. Parker?” Sidney realized he had been drawn into the conversation.

“Yes,” he tried not to glance at Charlotte, “well I haven’t had a chance since I have returned.” Sidney gave her a polite smile.


	84. Ode to Joy: Lady Jane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day!
> 
> For those that have been wondering about some backstory, here it is.
> 
> This chapter is in my mother's memory.

Edward McKinley was inspecting the stables at McKinley Field. He shifted uncomfortable as he walked. The accident still left him moments of pain. The doctor had ensured him, that he would eventually not have any affects other than he would not be able to procreate. Not that it mattered. He was in no mood for the ladies.

“Your grace, I did not expect to see you.” He addressed Duke.

“Yes, well I had wrapped up business in Italy quick. I decided to come home and see my son. My father tells me he is beginning to walk. You seem out of sorts Edward from when I saw you last. I believe you could use some entertainment. Mrs. Maudsley is having a ball. I could introduce you to some ladies.”

“I rather not. I’m not in the mood Duke.”

“And why are you not in the mood?”

“My sister has decided to let one of her theater friends to name the next foal from Diamond. The lady has already decided to call it Buttercup! Buttercup! What kind of name is that  
for a racehorse?”

“An abomination for sure!”

“Yes, and it doesn’t match the naming convention the family had decided for all its horses. I tried to speak to the commissioner, and he told me he would not change it even if I slipped him some money under the table. Apparently, he’s fond of the lady as well.”

“I hear your father lost a bet with Lord Babington.”

“Yes, a substantial one at that. Lord Babington is going to be getting one of Diamond colts. At least, he’s keeping the naming convention.”

“So, what is Babington going to call it?”

“Milky Way.”

“Well, that’s a fine name for a starlight.”

“If you say so. I believe it is a birthday present for Babington’s son. Like he does not already have horses of his own. Now, he’s got to get one of mine.”

“You know you are sounding very disheartening. I believe I will drag you to this ball.” Edward started to object. “I know you aren’t going to contradict me.”

Edward set his jaw. He knew he could not. No one contradicts the Duke’s son otherwise the consequences would be too great. “Fine, but don’t expect me to fall all over myself when introduce me to your lady friends.”

Duke laughed at him. “that’s the spirit Edward.” He clapped him on the back.

The Duke of Sussex looked at his son and grandchild. He could tell Duke was still terribly upset at the loss of his wife just after childbirth. A few months of depraved behavior and he sent him on a trip to Italy, hoping that a change in scenery would help the mourning process. A day back in London, though, and it appeared Duke was back to his rogue ways, especially with the ladies in the theater. He came home late one night speaking highly of Lady Jane Darling. A marvel with voice and playing the piano forte as well as looks, his son practically drooled speaking of her. When he mentioned that maybe he should act more appropriately for a man in his station and situation, Duke laughed at him. He told him he would only genuinely love one woman and that ship had set sail on her deathbed. He had no intention of ever marrying again. The Duke of Sussex understood his pain after losing his own wife a few years ago. However, Duke was still young enough and more importantly, he had a son to raise.

Lady Susan Worchester watched her cousin, Lady Jane Darling, in the mirror. She had been a success at her launch into society. It did not hurt the lady was beautiful and talented. 

Lady Susan would introduce her to potential suitors in society as they came across. Lady Jane though was stubborn. She would tease Lady Susan that she did not want just any suitable match, she wanted the diamond in the rough.

Lady Susan laughed at her. Her parents, Lord and Lady Darling, had given her specific instructions not to introduce her to anyone that was not an acceptable suitor. Lady Jane looked at the lady as she tailored her dress. Miss Melody Trochilinae was a new face in the theater. A seamstress by trade, the young lady had done exceptional work. Lady Darling had commissioner her to be Lady Jane’s own dressmaker and only her. She would allow the young lady to take on special projects, but with Lady Jane’s introduction into society, she hardly had time to spare for anything else. Lady Jane had insisted she create a special trademark to put inside her designs. Overly fond of hummingbirds, due in part to her own mother, Miss Melody set out as she was instructed.

They found themselves speaking with Lord Robert Jennings one day at the theater about costume designs for the new concert. Lord Robert and Lady Jane were quite the pair. Many in society prided themselves in thinking it was going to be the match of the year. For their part, they played it up. They were well suited. However, while they both felt a strong connection, they knew that it did not go past the strong friendship.

Lord Robert would roll his eyes when Lady Worchester would come by. Always insisting she knew what was best when it came to love. He mentioned it to Lady Jane one day. “Why do you tolerate her match making schemes? Would it not be better to live carefree?”

Lady Jane laughed at him. “You know my parents will not be happy until they have married me off. I believe they think I am going to run off with one of the stagehands. Besides, she has done well for herself has she not? It is sad to think of how her first husband had died tragically at sea. Now, she has found herself rubbing elbows with the Prince Regent himself, like a phoenix reborn from the ashes. It has the makings of a good play Robert. Perhaps, you could take the time to pen the story.”

“You know they will expect us as leads.” He smiled at her while she laughed.

“Well, we are rather a tragic pair are we not?”

“I hear Duke is back in London. Mrs. Maudsley is holding a ball in his honor. Care to go rub elbows with high society with me? I need to keep the other ladies at bay.” She laughed.

“I had plans with Miss Melody.”

“Why not bring her? It couldn’t hurt to help expand her client base once you are taken off the market.” She stuck out her tongue at him.

“I’m not about to sit at home once I’m married. I have spent too much time practicing my talents to be wasted in such a manner.” She looked around for Miss Melody. “Let me go speak with her.”

Edward looked at himself in the mirror. This was not the first time Duke had dragged him to one of these horrid things. He just wanted to stay in the stable. There was bound to be no lady here that would have a decent conversation other than of fashion. What good was that for a man heavily involved with horse racing? He could hear his sister Sarah in the other room laughing with their mother. Duke thought she might to go as well. The more the merrier as he would say. Life was just one big party for the son of the Duke of Sussex.

They arrived by Duke’s special carriage, a white ornate coach, commissioned at his parent’s 50th anniversary. Edward thought it a little extreme, but Sarah loved every minute of it. 

They had done their greetings with Mrs. Maudsley at the door. Edward forgot how he hated these things. He excused himself to go find something to drink.  
With Sarah on his arm, Duke walked her around and introduced her to anyone she showed interest in meeting. They found themselves standing in front of Lady Worchester in a short time. Lady Susan found her to be quite amusing compared to the normal ladies in court. She mentioned her brother was there as well and tried to point him out.

“He’s a fine looking fellow.”

“Yes, I would agree with you Lady Worchester. However, unless the lady has four legs, he’s not bound to care.”

Lady Susan laughed at her. “Four legs?”

“Yes, our family owns McKinley Field. Our property in Sussex borders the Duke of Sussex property. We raise thoroughbred racehorses, for several generations now.”

“So, the Duke of Sussex is a good patron of your stables?”

“Yes, the absolute best. There is a long story to go with that, but I do not think we would have time to discuss it here. I’m sure you are terribly busy.”

“Perchance before you leave London, you could stop by for tea.”

Sarah about fell through the floor. “Lady Worchester you flatter me. I should not dare to ask for such an honor.”

“Nonsense. I should like to hear your story. It will be better than Lady Darling’s prattle on fashion, although don’t tell my cousin I said that!” Sarah laughed with her and Duke took her elsewhere.

Duke laughed at her as she tried to remember all the names of the people she was meeting. His eyes took a sudden dangerous look though and she tried to see who he was looking at.

“Is that not Lady Darling and Lord Jennings from the theater?”

“Yes, have you heard of them?”

“Yes, my father allows me to attend any theater events when I get the chance. Edwards used to as well. If I remember correctly, he quite besotted with Lady Jane since he first saw her on stage. He will animatedly deny it of course.”

“Maybe we could introduce them. I am unsure who the other lady is with Lady Jane.” Duke kept his eye on the lady with Lady Jane. Mr. Matlock stepped up to Duke.

“Your grace, could I persuade you for an introduction to your guest?”

Duke looked at him and laughed. “Miss Sarah McKinley, Mr. Matlock. He works with the magistrate’s office.”

“Miss McKinley, I don’t suppose you would like to dance?”

“I would love to sir.” Mr. Matlock offered his hand and led her to the dance floor. Duke took the time to speak with Lady Jane.

“Lord Jennings, Lady Darling, well met.” Duke spoke as he walked up to them. They smiled politely at him. “Perhaps, you could introduce your friend Lady Darling?”

Lady Jane paused before she smiled. “Miss Melody Trochilinae, this is.”

“Duke, Miss Trochilinae. It is a pleasure to meet any friend of Lady Darling. Would you care for a dance?” Melody looked at Lady Jane. The man was certainly not in her circle of society. 

Jane smiled at her. “She would love to Duke.” 

Melody slightly trembled at his attention. “Do not worry about what is around you Miss Trochilinae. Please tell me, how do you know Lady Darling?” He kept the conversation flowing while the dance and in no time, she had relaxed and found herself having a grand time. She found he had repeatedly asked for other dances barely giving her time to catch her breath.

At the end of the last dance, he returned her back to Lady Jane and sought Edward. Lady Jane watched him return to his friend and found herself staring at the man across the way. 

She wondered who he was and why he did not appear on the dance floor. Certainly, there had to be some lady there that could catch his eye.

The next morning, Lady Worchester awoke rather late. She found Lady Jane sitting in the parlor room drinking tea. “I thought you would be in the theater for practice.”

“Yes, well, Duke stole my dressmaker for the day. She was supposed to be finishing my costume, but he persuaded me to allow her to have the afternoon off.”

“So, you know he hasn’t the best reputation.”

“I know, but he himself insisted a maid to go with him. I believe he is fond of Miss Melody. I should hate to lose my dressmaker. They do have common background. What better connection that a man that deals with silk and lace for a dressmaker?” 

Lady Susan laughed. “Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

“Yes, it was a grand time. Poor Lord Jennings. The ladies were clamoring at him all night. He kept me close to fend them off!” Jane laughed. 

“Was there no one that caught your eye?” Lady Jane rolled her eyes at her cousin, but she blushed. “Oh, there was. Now, I am intrigued. Who?”

“That’s the funny story. I do not know. I only saw him a few times and never on the dance floor. He did speak to Duke towards the end of the night though. I haven’t had a chance to ask him.”

Lady Susan studied her cousin. Whoever it was, had indeed caught her attention. The girl never blushed about a man before. She made a mental note to find out who he was. 

“I believe my mother has requested I attend a lunch with her this afternoon. I’m sorry I am not able to stay the rest of the day with you.”

“There will be other times. I have a new acquaintance coming for tea this afternoon. Perchance, once I get to know her, I can introduce her to you as well.

A short time later, Miss McKinley found herself sitting for tea with Lady Worchester. She could hardly believe it. Her father counseled her to behave at the uttermost appropriate level to the point she was trembling when she was ushered in.

“Lady Worchester, thank you again for the invitation.” Sarah gave the lady a curtsy. 

Lady Susan looked at the young lady and lightly laughed. “Please call me Susan. Come and sit. I should like to hear how you liked the ball last night.” Sarah tried to mention all the people she met with Duke. Susan laughed at her when she could not remember all their names. “Perhaps, you might know. I hear Duke was speaking with a young gentleman last night near the end of the ball. Lady Darling says she never saw him before or on the dance floor.”

Sarah laughed. “She probably saw Edward, my brother. Duke had dragged him there last night but as far as I know he rather sulked all night.”

“Why is that? I believe he’s a rather good looking fellow.”

“Yes, very much so Lady Susan. It’s just, well,” Sarah looked at her new friend and wasn’t sure she should say anything about Edward, “there was an accident last year and after that I’m afraid he’s determined to remain an outlier for the rest of his life.”

“That seems awful terrible for a young man. He didn’t seem to have any lingering effects of the accident.”

Sarah got quiet, “Yes, well, the injury was of a personal nature. I’m sure you’ll understand if I do not wish to discuss it.”

Lady Susan was taken back. “Of course, of course. Do not feel like you are obligated to do so. How about you speak of your history with the Duke of Sussex. I should like to hear that story.” Sarah spent the next hour laughing and telling of the story of the connection between the McKinley family and the Duke of Sussex.

Lady Susan smiled as Sarah once again thanked her for the invitation. She was only going to be in town a few more days before her family was to return to their home in Sussex. 

Lady Susan sent an inquiry of the Duke of Sussex to see if he was free for a visit.

The Duke of Sussex found Lady Worchester in his drawing room a few days later. He was oddly curious as to her visit. “Lady Worchester, this is a surprise.”

“Yes, well, I had hoped to speak with Duke while I was here.”

The Duke of Sussex laughed. “I’m afraid he has rather found a new lady entertaining.”

“Miss Melody Trochilinae?”

“Yes, you know of her?”

“She is my cousin, Lady Jane Darling’s personal dressmaker.”

“Well, that would explain how they met. Ever since he came back from Italy, he is done nothing but talk of the theater and Lady Darling. I was beginning to think there was something there until he started speaking of his other new lady.”

“Yes, well, you know when one door closes there is always another that opens.”

“How so?”

“I understand your family is well connected with the McKinley’s’.”

“Yes, exceptionally fine people. It is a shame he will not take his appointment to a better station.”

“He refused?”

“Yes, the king had offered him one. They had provided so many horses for the calvary during the war that it was said we would have lost without them. I told him to think of his children. He has two you know, Edward and Sarah. Lovely children as well as smart. They have revolutionized the racing industry.”

“Do you by chance know of an accident last year?”

“Yes, a damn shame one. The doctor tells me Edward will never have any of his own children. The McKinley name will end with this generation. As such, the young man has determined to focus all his energy on the estate, if nothing else, to provide for his sister.”

“They are well off then?”

The Duke of Sussex laughed. “They should be. I have been buying their horses for years. Fine specimens. The nearest competition is Lord Darling’s horses, but I am afraid he is not quite branched out into the breeding aspect. He would do good to listen to the McKinley’s if they want to ensure their own success. You seem awful curious about the McKinley’s.”

“Yes, well my cousin, Lady Jane I believe has found herself besotted with Edward. The lady as you know, has suitors lined up everywhere she shows up. She has kept them all at bay. When it comes to one Edward McKinley, the girl has turned into putty. I did not know the girl could blush until Mrs. Maudsley’s ball.”

“It’s a shame then.”

“Yes, well I’ve taken up so much of your time. Thank you for the tea, your grace.”

“You are welcome here anytime Lady Worchester.” The Duke of Sussex watched Lady Susan’s coach drive off. He wondered if there was something that could be done.


	85. The Tour

Charles looked at Ariel and wondered if she was referring to the cove. She looked at him innocently.

Lunch concluded and thanked Lady Denham for being a gracious host. They all headed back into town.

Charlotte, Allison, Georgianna and Maxwell rode the coach back while the rest walked. 

Ariel and Charles walked back slowly so much so they were practically by themselves.

“Lady Babington, what are you thinking?”

“Whatever do you mean Charles?”

“I mean, what do you know about the coves?” He smiled dangerously at her.

“More than I should.” She smiled bashfully at him. “I believe we should try it sometime.”

“What am I going to do with you?”

“I wonder.” She laughed as they continued into town.

The coach ride back to town went quickly. Lord Maxwell engaged the ladies in talk about the theater, singing and playing.

“I believe we will practice after Miss McKinley gets back into town.”

“Practice?” He asked Charlotte.

“Yes, Allison and I are to sing a song at a dinner for Miss Denham and Mr. Crowe before the wedding.”

“Miss McKinley is not singing or playing?”

“No, I don’t think Miss Denham or Mr. Crowe expected her into town.”

“Well, I believe I am looking forward to hearing your talent.” He looked at Allison.

“Thank you, Lord Maxwell.” Charlotte answered.

“Are you staying after the wedding Miss Heywood?” Charlotte thought he was addressing her until she looked and found he was addressing her sister.

“I’m not sure how long we will actually stay.”

“What about London, Miss Heywood?” He was back speaking to Charlotte. “Would you and your sister be inclined to visit there again?”

“I am not sure. We don’t have any relatives there.”

“What about Miss McKinley? Certainly, she would want you there after she returns.”

“I don’t know what her plans are.”

“I’m sure if Babington has his way, she will return to London. He can be quite persuasive when he wants to be.”

“You think so Lord Maxwell?” He smiled at Charlotte.

They went to see if Tom was ready to give Lord Maxwell his tour. “Lord Maxwell, now would be an excellent time for a tour.”

“Perhaps the ladies would like to join us?” Lord Maxwell asked Tom. Tom looked at the young ladies.

“I would like to see Mr. Stringer,” Maria commented. Charlotte and Allison agreed to come along. Tom spent a good amount of time talking about the designs and layout of the town. He introduced Lord Maxwell to various business owners of the town. Lord Maxwell was very attentive to Tom. Allison found herself listening to him as he talked. He had a very pleasant voice.

They had stopped to speak with Mr. Stringer. As Maria was speaking with James, Allison asked Charlotte about Maxwell.

“What do you know about Lord Maxwell Charlotte?”

“Very little. He escorted Lady Babington to Mrs. Maudsley’s ball.”

“Lady Babington? Lord Babington is married?”

“No, she is Charles Babington’s sister. Lord Maxwell is rather good looking, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he seems to have very good manners as well.”

“Lady Darling told us that he likes to flirt.” Allison was deep in thought when Tom and Maxwell walked back to them.

“Ladies, Lord Maxwell is wanting to try sea bathing.” Tom stopped as he saw Sidney heading towards him, followed by Miss McKinley and Lord Babington. “Ah, Sidney! Lord Maxwell just expressed a desire for sea bathing.” Sidney looked at Charlotte. He found Lord Maxwell standing between the Heywood sisters. He looked at Maxwell who was giving him a ridiculous smile.

“Sea bathing sounds like a good idea.” Charles looked at Ariel as he gave his opinion.

“Splendid, well Charlotte, you and the ladies know where to find the bathing machines while the rest of us will venture up the beach.” Tom led them away while Ariel watched Charles leave.

“Ariel?” Charlotte interrupted her thought.

“Yes, Charlotte.”

“Can you help Allison and I get ready to sing our song for Miss Denham?”

“Of course, I would be happy to help. I would assume you are going to practice?”

“Yes, tonight and tomorrow.”

“Well then all we need to do is find a piano.”

“I believe Mrs. Parker has one.”

“Even better. I suppose Lord Maxwell is staying at the hotel?”

“No, he is staying at the Trafalgar House.”

“He is?”

“Is that a problem?” Charlotte looked at Ariel who gave her a sly smile.

“No, no problem. Even better, I think. Now let us go enjoy the water.”

Lord and Lady Darling arrived in Sussex. They toured the little town before they arrived at the McKinley estate. It had been a long time since they had been there. They were astonished at how the property had expanded since then.

The doorman announced their arrival into the drawing room.

“Lord and Lady Darling! It is good to see you.” Duke spoke to them. “You remember my wife, Melody.” 

“Yes, Melody. How are you?” Lady Darling addressed her.

“Very well, thank you. Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, thank you.” The men excused themselves to look at the horses.

“Is Miss McKinley not with you?”

“No, I’m afraid not. I believe she had a moment of uncertainty. She returned to Hundsford.”

“Hundsford? Did she not know Mr. McKinley passed?”

“Yes, I believe she doubted it herself.” Lady Darling gave her a smile. “But I think it all worked out in the end.”

“What do you mean?” Melody gave her a perplexed look.

“Lord Babington followed her there.”

“Duke was speaking of the man this morning. Is he a good man?” Melody asked her.

“Yes, Lady Worchester says my daughter had a high opinion of him before her death. From my understanding, Lady Darling had met him at a ball prior to the theater fire.”

“Well it’s good to know she would approve of the match.”

“Yes, it seems Lord Darling had obtained the special license for them to marry. Mrs. Hamil tells me she has every confidence that they were married before they went to Sanditon.”

“Rather quick.” Lady Darling laughed.

“Yes, but Lord Darling thought it would be best since they would be traveling together.”

“Well, I should work on something special for her to wear when they formally announce it.” Lady Darling smiled at Melody. “Do you think they will come here?”

“Lord Babington was instructed to bring her here. Lord Darling mention he had a friend’s wedding in Sanditon that he had requested to take her to before her trip to Hundsford.   
So, I would imagine sometime after that.”

“Good, I believe Duke is ready to make some announcements. I think he was hoping his son would be settling down as well. I think he’s ready to be a grandparent.” Lady Darling smiled at her.

Mrs. Campion spent the next few days planning for the engagement party. She was surprised as soon as she mentioned it was for Lady Babington how quickly some people were coming out of the woodwork to offer their assistance. 

She had stopped at a baker who had told her she was unavailable for her own wedding nuptials suddenly had an opening for Lady Babington to provide the engagement cake. Then, a florist offered her free arrangements for the house and even referred her to a master gardener to assist with her garden outside the Chatham House.

Miss Bingley had been quiet the last few days but it appeared she was spending more time with Mr. Lewis. Eliza could only assume that their time at Lady Rose’s dinner party must have done her good. Mr. Lewis for his part seem to withdraw his offers of late after she had announced she was marrying Mr. Parker. Eliza was a little disappointed since Sidney seemed not inclined to make himself available. She was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with him. Ten years ago, he fell all over himself with her. Now, there was he had no spark. Perchance when they were finally married, maybe he would be more inclined to share her bed. If not, then it would just like being married to Mr. Campion, although better looking. She would find her entertainment elsewhere.

She stopped at Chatham house to view the progress. Mr. Lewis was true to his word. There was truly little to be done.

“Mrs. Campion, are you here for you walk through.”

“Yes, the party will be soon. I believe there will be another gardener coming by as well. Once, they can confirm when they will be done, I will be sending out announcements.”

“Very good then.” She walked around and made snippets at everything. Mr. Lewis was beginning to realize that Mrs. Campion would always find fault with anything. She was never satisfied. He said a silent thank you to Mr. Parker for taking one for the team. Mrs. Campion left to go see Lord Jennings. Miss Bingley stopped by shortly after.

Mr. Lewis met her in the garden. “Miss Bingley, I am surprised to see you here.”

“I just came by to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye? Are you going somewhere?”

“I’m going to go visit my sister in Pemberley.”

He looked at her and noticed she was upset. “So, you will not be here for the engagement party?”

“I think it will be for the best.”

“Miss Bingley, I can tell there is something distressing you. Would you care to discuss it?” Caroline looked at him.

She took a deep breath. “Mr. Lewis, thank you, but I think you would end up with a very bad opinion of myself.”

“I hardly doubt that Miss Bingley. May I be permitted to write?”

He surprised her. “Yes, I would like that very much.”

“Well then, safe journey Miss Bingley.” She climbed back into the coach.

Various stagehands were moving props around the stage when Mrs. Campion arrived. She looked around for Lord Jennings. Unable to locate him quickly, she spotted a man that seemed in charged.

Mr. Howard was yelling at the stagehand for not paying attention. “Those are expensive, watch what you are doing. No, carry it this way.” He was demonstrating down below the stage to the stagehand. He caught movement and turned his attention away from the stage. He saw a lady coming quickly down the aisle to him.

“The theater is closed and not opened to visitors.” He spoke gruffy to her.

“I am here for Lord Jennings. I am Mrs. Campion.” He gave her a startled deer look. “I am hosting his engagement party to Lady Babington.”

“That really doesn’t explain why you are interrupting my work,” Mr. Howard was too busy for whatever she was doing there. Mr. Howard turned back to the stage. “Sir Denham!   
Miss Brereton is busy! Get off my stage.”

Sir Edward took the steps down the stage and saw the lady. “Mr. Howard, I didn’t know you kept company with such a divine creature. I demand you introduce me at once.” He gave her a lingering look.

“Mrs. Campion looking for Lord Jennings. Mrs. Campion, Sir Edward Denham. Now, if the both of you could get out of my theater so we can get back to work.”   
He took her hand and kissed it. “Mrs. Campion, it is a pleasure.” He spoke seductively.

“Sir Denham.” She gave him a polite curtsy.

“Come, let Mr. Howard go yell at his people. I’m sure I will be able to help you.” He offered his arm as they walked towards the front of the theater. “Now, what seems to be the problem,” he asked as they were standing in the foyer.

“I was looking for Lord Jennings. I am hosting his engagement party at the Chatham House and I needed to discuss available dates.”

“An engagement party?”

“Yes, he is marrying Lady Babington. Do you not read the London Times?”

He laughed at her. “I’ve been rather busy.” He watched her appraise him. “Well, Lord Jennings isn’t here. I believe he went to get a wedding present for my stepsister.”

“Well congratulations I suppose is in order.”

“Thank you. Anyway, I will be leaving late tomorrow to attend the wedding and he asked if I could deliver the gift while I was there.”

“Is it not in London?”

“No, it’s in Sanditon.”

“Sanditon?”

“Yes, you probably have not heard of it.”

“Actually, my finance is there.”

“Who is your finance?”

“Mr. Sidney Parker.”

“Parker! What a small world we live in. Parker is a good friend of the groom’s along with Lord Babington.”

“Is Lord Babington there as well?”

“I would imagine so. I do not think he would miss Mr. Crowe’s wedding. They are particularly good friends.” 

Eliza looked at the man and lowered her eyes seductively, “I don’t suppose you would want some company?” 

Edward gave her a luscious look. “The more the merrier Mrs. Campion.” He gave her a dazzling smile. “Well, then, I shall pick you up tomorrow afternoon then.”

The ladies chattered away as they walked back to Trafalgar House. The men decided to stop at the hotel for a drink. Sidney watched as Charlotte walked back to the house. Charles caught the look he was giving her. He clapped him on the back, “Come on old friend, let’s have a drink.”

Tom announced to Mr. Norton that he was buying the first round.

“Lord Maxwell, how did you like your tour?”

“I believe I am extremely glad that I came. It is very entertaining.” He looked at Sidney and Charles. “I hear the ladies will be practicing for the dinner that Lady Denham is hosting   
for the wedding party.”

“Really?” Charles replied. “I was unaware.”

“Yes, Miss Heywood was speaking of it in the ride back to town. She is overly excited.”

“She is?” Sidney thought it slightly odd as he knew she was still shy about performing in front of people.

“Yes, Allison is just slightly different I find from her sister.” Lord Maxwell could tell Sidney was getting a little upset about him speaking of Miss Heywood.

“Allison?” Sidney replied.

“Did you think I meant the other Miss Heywood?”

“Well, yes. Char-Miss Heywood performed in Hundsford with Miss McKinley.”

“Miss Charlotte Heywood is playing the piano forte for her sister. I do not believe Miss McKinley is performing although she is well versed in performing. I used to watch her and her mother all the time in London”

“She performed in London?” Charles asked.

“Yes, they were never listed on any of the flyers. Lady Darling preferred her daughter to be incognito but wanted her to have the experience.”

“You seem to know a lot about Miss McKinley.” Tom interjected. Charles was appraising him.

Maxwell coughed a little. “Not so much with Miss McKinley, although I am familiar with her family. You could say some of our family history is intertwine.” He watched Charles as he spoke. He finished his drink. “I want to go speak with Mr. Stringer before it gets late.” He looked at Tom. “I shall see you later Mr. Parker.”

Sidney looked at Tom. “What did he mean by that?”

“He’s staying at Trafalgar House as our guest for the rest of the week.” Sidney gave Charles a disgusted look.

“You really think he should be there with all your other guests?” Sidney remarked angrily.

Tom laughed. “Sidney, there is nothing improper going on. The ladies have been sharing a room. They are enjoying each other’s company.” Sidney relaxed a little. If they were all sharing a room, then Maxwell would behave himself. “Although now that you mention it, I’m not sure where Miss McKinley is staying. Mary hadn’t said anything about her.” Tom looked at Sidney. “Well, I better make sure everything will be well in hand for dinner. Excuse me gentlemen.”

It took a minute for Sidney to process what Tom had said. He glanced at Charles. “Where has Miss McKinley been staying Babington?” Charles smiled and took a drink. “Don’t tell me.”

“No, no there’s nothing improper going on.”

“Then what?”

Charles filled up Sidney’s drink and spoke quietly, “We were married in Hundsford.” Sidney let out a loud laugh. 

“Well, I guess I should be buying you a drink.”

“Yes, well not too many. I have responsibilities you know.” He gave Sidney a devious smile.


	86. A Warning to Sidney

Lord Maxwell found Mr. Stringer talking to his foreman after leaving the bar. “Mr. Stringer, I was wondering if you have a moment.”

“Yes, sir. What can I do for you?”

“I hear you were offered a position in London.”

“Yes, with the fire, I thought it best for me to stay here.”

“That is very commendable. I do wonder though if you might journey there for a small project.”

“What kind of small project?”

“Well, my family owns an estate that and the current house is being updated. I should like to commission something for its garden.”

“I would need to look at the area to determine the project. When?”

“I’m here for Mr. Crowe’s wedding, so it would have to be shortly after that. I believe I could have it arranged for a short trip. Would you like for me to speak to Mr. Parker?”

“I believe that would be best.”

“Why don’t you come by this evening? I believe the ladies are practicing for a special event for the wedding.”

“Very well, I will see you tonight.” Maxwell was satisfied, he returned to the Trafalgar House. He found the ladies had already started. 

Mrs. Parker spotted him first, “Lord Maxwell, welcome back.”

“I could hear the singing, and laughing, outside.”

“Yes, the ladies are enjoying themselves before dinner.”

“I hope you don’t mind, but I asked Mr. Stringer to stop by. I have something to discuss with Mr. Parker.”

“Not at all. I need to check on the children and the kitchen staff. If you do not mind the laughing, there are extra chairs in the other room with the ladies.” Maxwell gave her a smile and went to observe them.

Maxwell found Miss McKinley leading the pack. She was singing some unsavory songs which he recognized from the gentlemen club. He laughed at them as the other ladies where trying to sing the men’s chorus. He found Allison being just as vocal as Ariel. The other two ladies, Charlotte and Maria, were a little shyer after he had entered the room.

Sidney and Charles showed up to find the ladies were indeed practicing. Sidney watched as Charlotte seemed happy. Her countenance faltered a little when she had spied him. He felt the hurt in his heart. He looked at Charles and felt how he could have been if Tom had only paid the premium. Charles watched his wife openly. He could see now how happy they were. Sidney took a deep breath and slipped out to go to the library.

Ariel had not seen them come in, but she saw the look on Charlotte’s face. She looked slightly and saw Charles and Sidney had come into the room. She decided to take a break and let one of the other ladies take over.

She addressed Charles first. “Lord Babington, are you enjoying the show?” She gave him a smile.

“Very much. I don’t know anyone that wouldn’t.” He gave her a little wink.

“Lord Maxwell, I hear you are a guest of this house.” She addressed him next.

“Yes. I thought to take a room at the hotel, but Mr. Parker insisted that I stay here.” She wondered if she should say something about behaving himself, but Charlotte had told her he had acted proper with her at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball.

“Yes, Tom does like to promote Sanditon. Lord Babington where did Sidney go?”

Charles looked at her. He was beginning to understand her looks. “I am unsure.”

She gave him a look of disbelief. “Excuse me for a moment. I need to speak with Mrs. Parker.” She gave them a curtsy and left. Finding Mrs. Parker, she suggested to try the library. She found Sidney looking out the window with a drink in his hand.

“I am not sure that is going to help.” He looked at her and she could see the hurt in his eyes. She closed the door.

“I don’t think you should do that.” Sidney warned her.

“This won’t take long. I would say I’m extremely disappointed in you, but it appears you are already taken it pretty hard yourself.”

“Lady Babington.” Ariel gave him a smile.

“I do believe I told you to call me Ariel. I am smart and while I was a little slow on the uptake, I think I get the gist of what is going on. It was a shame you did not have more time. And now there is less.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean it’s common knowledge that Lord Maxwell is looking for a wife.”

“He’s not for her.”

“Why shouldn’t Miss Heywood marry someone that could give her heart’s desire.”

“He’s a womanizer. He’ll be tomcatting around before the ink is dry.”

“Maybe he’s just not found the right lady. Besides, that is calling the kettle black Mr. Parker.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sidney, please. Mrs. Campion is a widow. I’m sure she has- “

She could see the change in Sidney. “I have not.” He spoke harshly to her. “I can barely look at her.”

“And why is that? Were you not to marry her before?”

She saw the anguish in his eyes, he could barely speak, “because I love Charlotte.” Satisfied, she took a breath.

“Well then, Mr. Parker, I suggest you straighten yourself up. Charlotte does not need to be worrying about you drinking yourself to death or getting in one too many fights. You have a lot of work to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are breaking her heart. You are going to need to earn her trust again.”

“How can I?”

“Yes, I didn’t say it was going to be easy and if you are drunk, you are more susceptible to falling into Mrs. Campion’s traps.”

“Her traps?”

“Yes, Mr. Parker. Traps. It is bad enough you are engaged to that woman. What do you think it would do to Charlotte if she were to put the nail in the coffin?” She gazed at him and saw the slight confusion. “Do you not think she will try to force your hand with a child?”

“I don’t think she would.”

“Really? Then you must not be sober. She already tried with Miss Bingley. It would not even matter if it were yours. How do you think Charlotte would react to that kind of news?” Sidney was being to realize that perhaps Ariel understood Mrs. Campion better than he did. 

“How are you going to handle Mrs. Campion?”

“I would suggest leaving her to me.”

“What do I need to do?”

You have got the harder task and it is not going to be easy. You are going to need to prove yourself to Charlotte. I would suggest start by being her friend.”

“I still not sure how you are going to fix this.”

“Mr. Parker, I’m a Darling.” She gave him a little wink before she turned to go out the door. “We always get our man. Now, if you will excuse me. I’ve neglected my husband.”

She came down the stairs satisfied. She was slightly worried that Mrs. Campion would have been tempting Sidney into the bed chamber. She had not which means someone else was and whoever that was, she needed to know. Best to keep it that way. She found Charles waiting near the stairs.

He watched her as she came down. “Mrs. Parker says it will be a little while before dinner is ready. I thought you would like to go for a short walk.” She looked up at him.

She gave him a smile, “I would love to Lord Babington.” He offered his arm and they stepped out. “Where are we going?”

“Well that would ruin the surprise Lady Babington.” He laughed at her.

Lord Maxwell watched as Charlotte took over playing the piano for Miss McKinley. He could tell that she had fallen melancholy again. Perchance it was all the love songs the ladies were discussing. He turned his watchful eye to her sister. Allison could feel the observation Lord Maxwell was giving her. Determined not to get flustered by it, she concentrated on the task at hand.

Mr. Stringer arrived and was escorted in the room. Lord Maxwell stood up. He was glad for the distraction from Miss Allison. “Mr. Stringer, you made it. Incredibly good sir.” He noticed his eye lingered on Miss Lucas after they had all greeted him. He chuckled to himself. “Well, let us go discuss business with Mr. Parker so we can enjoy the rest of the evening.” 

After they left, Allison took a deep breath. “Thank goodness.” Charlotte looked at her sister.

“Whatever is the matter Allison?” Allison blushed.

“He keeps looking at me.”

“Who?” Miss Lucas asked unaware of what going on around them.

Allison looked at her. “Lord Maxwell.” Miss Lucas laughed, relieved as she was worried about Mr. Stringer’s attention.

“Does it bother you Ally?” Charlotte asked her. “I can speak to him or even better Miss McKinley.”

“It,” Allison was unsure, “it doesn’t really bother me but” she blushed and got quiet. Charlotte and Maria laughed. “But why does he keep looking at me?”

“I would say you are a conundrum. You are not like the ladies in London. He’s trying to figure you out.”

Charles walked Ariel into the small store. “I believe Lady Babington that in my haste to Hundsford, I neglected something very important.” Mr. Mobly walked into the main room. 

Ariel smiled at her husband.

“How may I help you,” the man paused, “Lord Babington?” 

Ariel looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “Been here before Charles?”

“No, no.” He realized she was teasing him. Charles looked at the shop keeper for assistance.

“Sorry miss, I know his father. I spent a lot of time in London before I opened this shop.”

“Yes, well Mr. Mobly. I need something special for my wife.”

“Wife! Please forgive me Lady Babington.” Ariel laughed at him.

“It’s quite alright.” She smiled at Charles. “It’s rather a new development and not announced yet.”

“Well, let me be the first to congratulate you.”

“Thank you,” she smiled sweetly at Mr. Mobly.

“Let me show you these,” He directed them over to his special case.

Satisfied, they headed back to Trafalgar House. “I believe you let me off easy Lady Babington.”

“Perhaps or maybe I’m just getting started Babington.” She gave him a wink. He stopped her.

“Sidney knows.”

“I know. I had a little talk with him.”’

“I would like to announce it.”

She studied him and took a breath, “I know, but I would not want to distract from Esther and Crowe. It would seem a little self-serving. Do your parents know?”

“No, I haven’t had time.”

“I think it best you write them then we can announce it in the paper.” She could tell he was a little unhappy about it. “Charles Babington. What am I going to do with you? If you want, you can announce it tonight at dinner. I will tell Esther privately tomorrow.”

“Good because I’m tired of not doing this openly.” He pulled her in for a kiss. She let out a sigh as they went into the house.

They found everyone listening to the ladies still practicing. Tom jumped up. “Lord Babington and Miss McKinley! We were beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost.” They all turned towards them.

“Not at all, Mr. Parker. I am glad you are all here though. Miss McKinley and I would like for you to know that we were recently married in Hundsford.” Surprise and murmurs of congratulations went around the room. “We are still working on the formal announcement so if you could just not say anything just yet.” 

Dinner concluded. Mr. Stringer inquired if the ladies would want to take a short walk along the beach. Charlotte politely declined. Ariel looked at her friend and declined as well.   
Ariel quietly told Charles to take Sidney to get out of the house for a while.

She went upstairs after Charlotte and shut the door to the room. “Charlotte?”

“I’m sorry Ariel. I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Charlotte Heywood. You must not give up. I will not lie; it will not be easy.”

“What about you and Charles?”

“Charlotte, we had a shaky start ourselves.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well if you really want to know, I will tell you the whole story and not the one he knows.” Charlotte gave her a perplexed look. “A year before my mother got hurt in the theater accident, we had gone to Mrs. Maudsley’s masque ball. I was a little young, but as you know there is a lot that goes on there. My mother had me dressed up surprisingly good, no one would be able to tell who I was or that I was a little young to be there.” She looked at Charlotte who had got herself together listening to the story. “Anyway, I had been walking around observing all the costumes when I had spotted him. I had no idea who he was, but I kept my eye on him as I mingled around. I watched him mingle with whoever he was with. I came across my mother and had asked her if she knew who he was. She told me she would find out. I was tired so I had retired to my room as we had stayed with the lady as her guests. She had found out, but we returned home. He of course is a little older, so she did not encourage anything as I was still young myself. Then I had met Mr. Williams and with everything that happened after the fire, I had forgotten.

The year I met Augusta, Jester had me help in one of his plays as an extra. I was in costume, but I had spotted him. I still was not sure who he was though. Mother had not told me. Anyway, I was pretty determined after everything that happened with Williams, I avoided him like the plague. Then, by serendipity a few months later, he had come to put a bet on my horse, who as you know had been stolen by Williams. We did not exactly see eye to eye. I tried to tell him not to bet on the horse and he proceeded to tell me I had no idea on what I was talking about.

You can imagine that went over like a lead balloon. Then, to make matters worse, he had showed up in my family box at Darling Field like he owned the place and told me I did not belong there. Lucky for him, Mr. Fout was there, and I was too concerned about Stardust. But then he kept trying to talk to me, but everything he said to me was condescending. I thought him horrible.” Ariel laughed. “Then, he was at Sanditon House after the race and it still didn’t get any better. If that was not bad, then as you know, he showed up in Hundsford. 

“And that worked out.” Charlotte replied.

“Well, I did have a showdown with Miss Bingley at the talent show but I wasn’t sure if he had an attachment to her. Then, in London, I had another showdown, where she implied, she was pregnant with his child. Ariel paused, “as well as implying I was pregnant as well and was trying to influence Charles that it was his even though it wasn’t.”

Charlotte gasped. “What a horrible thing to say. Oh, Airy, is she pregnant?”

“Apparently, Miss Bingley had gone to his mother to warn her of my ill intentions towards her son. Somehow though, she tripped herself up. So, if she is, it is not Charles. He had come to Hundsford to clear that up. So, you see, it has not been an easy road.”

“No, but at least he was not engaged to her.”

“No, but if she had been more inclined to act out that plan, then I don’t know what would have happened.”

“You mean if she”

“Yes. I am afraid I believe the whole plan was the brainchild of Mrs. Campion. I just do not believe Miss Bingley would resort to her level of tactics.””

“Sidney?”

“No, although I did warn him. I would not be surprised of her trying something like that.” She looked at Charlotte. “Charlotte, he only engaged himself to her because he couldn’t find the money to keep Tom out of jail. He does not love her.”

“But he made a promise to her.”

“Charlotte, I know but for all we know, perhaps she used her money to influence the banker not to loan Sidney any money. We know nothing of her true financial situation. Maybe she is not as rich as we are all led to believe. Maybe there is something in a will that caused her to seek him out. There are so many questions we still do not know. Would you really want him to marry a woman that is manipulating him for her own benefit? What kind of life could that possibly be?”

Ariel watched as the emotions played over her face.

“Charlotte, you said you wanted your Mr. Parker. Have you changed your mind?”

“I just don’t know if it’s even possible.”

“So, you are just going to let Mrs. Campion win and let her destroy the happiness of both you and Sidney? She does not own him. You must not give up hope Charlotte. My father used to say there are two types of love. The love that blows in the wind and the kind that stands against the storm. Charlotte Heywood, are you going to be the dandelion in the field or the oak tree?”

“Do you really think he cares for me that much?”

“Charlotte, this is a conversation you should have with Mr. Parker. However, if you hide in your room and he is out fighting in the club all the time, neither one of you will make it through this tribulation. You either both need to be oak trees or let Mrs. Campion win.”

Resolved, Charlotte got up. “I think I should like to go for a walk Lady Babington.” Ariel smiled at her.

“Good, because I do believe Lord Maxwell is finding himself in a conundrum.”

“What do you mean?”

Ariel laughed at her. “I believe your sister may have unwittingly found a suitor and I intend to make sure he only has honest intentions.”


	87. Mr. Campion and Lazarus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to figure out how to untangle the poor mess Sidney got himself in. Here's my idea. Hope you like it.

Charles Campion struggled to open his eyes. He vaguely remembered being on the clipper during the Regatta in the Bay of Mont Saint Michel. His wife, Eliza, had elected to stay on the shoreline where she could discuss French fashion with her newest maid, Lolly. Lolly was a pretty thing, albeit from a poor farm family, who had caught his eye when their carriage had broken down on the road to Rennes. The only reason Eliza had taken interest in the girl was her ability to style her hair quickly and correctly, she deemed her necessary for her travel.

Charles was only too happy. Eliza had realized early in her marriage that it was loveless. She did not care. His money had allowed her everything her heart desired: society, travel, fashion and discreet liaisons. Charles did not care; Eliza was deemed a beautiful woman. Everywhere they went, he was the envy of all with her on his arm. It was a beneficial agreement for them both.

The water was choppy, and the organizers of the Regatta deemed it should still be safe for the race. An unexpectant storm came upon them as they reached the farthest point out from the shoreline. His clipper had blown far off course. The clipper had hit some rocky ground, sending its occupants into the water. He looked for help but could not see any coming. He consigned himself to his fate to the water below. The last thought before his world turned black was for Lolly.

When the storm propped up, Eliza took her maid Lolly back to their quarters to wait for the contestants to return. She was surprised when the doorman announced the arrival of Monsieur Lundstrum from the Gendarmes. He looked rather sad when he approached her. 

“Madame Campion, I am here with some distressing news.” Eliza looked confused. “Your husband’s clipper had blown off course and hit some rock formation. The seas are too strong to send in a boat to rescue the occupants. It will likely be tomorrow before anything can be done.”

Eliza looked at Lolly. The girl had started crying hysterically so much that Eliza had to call another maid to take her out of the room. “Monsiuer Lundstrum,” she remained composed, “I demand to be notified immediately of any updates.” He bowed to her and left. Eliza looked out the window. She encouraged Charles to abandon caution that morning. He had doubts of the safety in the water. Slightly smiling she thought the morning could not come early enough.

Monsiuer Lundstrum arrived shortly after first light. The rescue boat had found some of its passengers of the clipper but not her husband. His boss determined that with the water conditions and Mr. Campion’s age that his survival was unlikely. A local priest was there to comfort and guide Mrs. Campion. The priest observed Mrs. Campion and was shocked to see that the young maid was more upset about the loss of Mr. Campion than his own wife. He asked if there was anything, he could do to assist her, and she instructed him to find the nearest solicitor.

Lolly came in to assist Mrs. Campion to get fully dressed for the day. Mrs. Campion observed her maid. Lolly was having difficulty getting her hair done properly. “Lolly, what in the world is wrong with you? I must look my best, especially in the next few days. I will have so many people coming to deal with arrangements and my affairs.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Campion but” she paused. “There is something I must tell you,” Eliza narrowed her eyes at the girl.

“Well, what is it?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Eliza laughed. “Why should that matter? You are being paid to do a job.”

Lolly looked at the lady. Eliza had her condensing look on her face. “It is Mr. Campion’s” 

Eliza stood up and slapped the girl. “You’re lying.”

“I am not!” Lolly stood her ground. “He was,” she took a deep breath, “he was.”

“You think I don’t know what kind of man he was? Well, now he’s dead and whatever he had belongs to me.”

“His child.”

“You have no proof. We have been married for years with no issue. Who do you think the court is going to believe? His faithful wife or some girl recently hired?” Lolly looked at the cold calculating woman in front of her. “Get out of my house with your schemes.” 

Lolly ran from the house and down to the shoreline. She collapsed on the beach, tears streaming down her face. If only he had not gotten on that boat. She vaguely was aware of the events that were transpiring around her. It was late in the day when a young fisherman came ashore. The police had given up finding any other survivors. In his boat, the older gentleman laid unconscious. The fisherman called out to her for assistance.

Finally getting up, she harkened his call. She could not believe her eyes. She kissed the fisherman in her excitement. He offered to go find the police, but she declined. Lolly looked at Mr. Campion. “No, get me a wagon. I will see him safely home.” The fisherman who was tired of being out all day looking for survivors was ready to get home himself, agreed to help her get him in another wagon.

Lolly found some dry clothes while the fisherman had left her there and she quickly changed Mr. Campion. The fisherman returned with a local farmer wagon and the two gentlemen transferred the man into it. The farmer had some blankets in his wagon which she quickly wrapped around Mr. Campion. She paid what little she had to the fisherman and sent him on his way. The rest of the money she had, she used to convince the farmer to return her and the man to her home on the outskirts of Rennes.

Once home, her brothers helped her get Mr. Campion into their small house. Lolly and her parents worked around the clock tending to Mr. Campion. He had developed a fever the day after they arrived. Lolly’s parents worried and suggested they call a doctor but Lolly insisted that they must be the ones to tend him.

Miraculously, Mr. Campion awoke on the fourth day after his arrival to Lolly’s home. He opened his eyes not to find his wife by his bed, but Lolly. He watched the joy and elation display over her face. Charles spent the next few weeks regaining his strength. Lolly ever present by his side day and night. He could not have a better companion.

Finally, one day, he asked what had happened. She told him of the storm that had sent the clipper against the rocks, the police deeming him dead, and how his wife loss not a moment to call for a solicitor before the formal pronunciation. She watched how the anger in his eyes gave way to pure joy as she told him she was carrying his child.

Lolly’s parents, Mr. Ryan Lottle and Mrs. Rebecca Lottle, were incredibly supportive of Lolly’s devotion to the man. They knew when they had first met Mr. and Mrs. Campion that the marriage was a sham, a loveless shell with no true joy. 

Mr. Campion was determined to return his fortunes and bring his Lolly with him. He stayed with them while hiring his own man to find out where Mrs. Campion had disappeared to. In the meantime, he helped around the farm and with his business sense, turned the poor farm into a thriving farm. Lolly, in the meantime, growing in pregnancy had found a renewed passion with Charles. Their love grew unconditionally.

The doctor opened the door and let Mr. Campion into the room with Lolly and his newborn son, Charles Robert Campion, the second. Mr. and Mrs. Lottle were delighted with their first grandson. It was shortly after that Mr. Campion had addressed them about his plans for the future of Lolly and his child.

“So, you are going to return to London and confront Mrs. Campion?”

“Yes, she has been enjoying herself immensely with my fortune. I hear even now she has her sets on a man she scorned more than 10 years ago when she had attached herself to  
me. I have made several discreet inquiries and I believe now would be the time to return, not only for myself but for Lolly and our child.”

“However, are you going to afford such a trip?”

Mr. Campion laughed. “I know many people and even more so who are anxious once they have heard of my rebirth. They will ensure of our safe travel and assist with returning my fortunes. We will travel to meet to Paris. My good friend, Charles Frederick-Worth, works with silks that he obtains through the Duke of Sussex. The Duke has many of his own family that works in the business and they will assist in our final return to London.

“After I get this nasty business done, I intend to marry and introduce Lolly and Charles. I hope to return once it is all completed.”

“We look forward to it.”

Lolly looked at her parents. Today was the day of their departure. She hugged her parents and promised to write so they would know where they were always and of the things she would see. She could hardly believe how her world had changed in such a short time.

Mr. Worth decided for lodging for his good friend Mr. Campion and his guests. He thought it a great hoax when the doorman had announced the arrival. Mr. Campion retold his story and Mr. Worth could only sit in disbelief at the situation.

“I had seen Mrs. Campion on her way to London. I have to say, she did not look like a woman who had lost her husband. She had insisted that she had only the newest silk for her dresses to be designed for her status.” Mr. Worth looked over at the young lady with the child sitting outside in the garden. “I am glad to see you finally found someone who loved you for more than just your money.”

“Yes, although I had no idea when I met her how much my life would change. When I had married Eliza, I only thought of how every man would die of envy to have such a creature on my arm. To think, I wasted ten years of my life in such a sham. I intend to make up for it.”

“I have made contact with Earlberry. He should be here in a day to pick up the silks to take back to London for the Duke. He has made assurances that you need not worry about anything, all expenses would be dealt with appropriately. I am only sorry I will not be there for the day of reckoning.”

“Yes, well I shall be glad to retell the story when I return. I plan on returning after we are legally wed. We have tracked down the fisherman and farmer and had them give their statements to Monsieur Lundstrum from the Gendarmes. Mr. Lundstrum had track down the initial solicitor and priest for theirs as well. I imagine it will be a shock, but there is too much evidence against her that the courts will no doubt restore my fortune. Hopefully, I still have some left. I hear she has some pretty loose purse strings trying to impress polite society.”


	88. Sidney's Declaration to Charlotte

Lord Maxwell walked slightly behind Allison as they reached the beach. He was still trying to figure her out. Most ladies would be clamoring all over him by now. She was Charlotte’s sister so he knew he would have to tread carefully. If the Darlings were protective of Charlotte, it was bound to extend to her sister as well. Now, Ariel had gone and married Lord Babington. Certainly, she would caution her about his reputation. He looked at Mr. Stringer. That poor sap he thought. Miss Lucas had him wrapped around her finger. He did not think it would take long for Mr. Stringer to fall into the same trap as Charles.

Allison laughed as she found crabs lurking on the sand at night. She had never seen such a thing. She reached down and tried to grab one. The crab was quicker though and escaped. She heard Lord Maxwell laughing at her antics. 

“Do I amuse you Lord Maxwell?” She quipped at him. He smiled at her.

“Yes, I am afraid you do. Have you not ever seen ghost crabs?” He asked her politely.

“No, this is the first time I’ve been away from Willingden.”

“Willingden? I believe I’ve heard of it.”

“Not many do. There is not much there.”

“Well is your family there?”

“What kind of silly question is that? Of course, my family is there.”

“Does your family not go to London?”

“No, father generally never travels more than 5 miles from home.”

“Well, that must be a disadvantage to you and your sister.”

“As well as other siblings but we make do with what we have.”

“Just how many siblings do you have Miss Heywood?”

“Eleven.”

“That seems excessive for one man to have.”

Allison got hurt at his remark. “By one woman you mean.” Lord Maxwell stopped and looked at her. She turned sharply and walked away.

Speaking lowly to her, “Wait, wait. I am sorry, that came out injudicious. Please forgive me.” Maxwell caught his breath. He had not meant to offend her. She looked sharp at him. “I only meant to tease.”

She caught Ariel and Charlotte approaching. She lifted her chin up at him. “Excuse me Lord Maxwell, I see my friends.” She left him behind as walked quickly to Charlotte. 

Grabbing her hand, she expressed a desire to return to the house. He found Ariel giving him a look. He braced himself as she approached him.

“Lord Maxwell.”

“Lady Babington.”

“Whatever did you say to Miss Heywood?” He regarded her. “I’m waiting.”

He laughed at her short burst of temper. “I can see why Babington was smitten by you. You do have the temper.”

“I’m glad to see I’m amusing you.”

“Yes, well I didn’t realize we were each other confidants.”

“So, you aren’t going to tell me? Fine, I’ll go ask Allison.” She turned and proceeded to walk away.

“Wait.” She kept walking. He called after her, “Lady Babington, please wait.” Ariel stopped and waited.

He caught up to her and took a deep breath. “I only meant to tease her about her having so many siblings. I didn’t realize she would take it so personally.” She just kept quiet. “I don’t know what it is about the lot of you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You country ladies. I’m afraid I do not understand you all.” Charles and Sidney had finally caught up.

“Well then perhaps you should make some new friends.” She turned to find Charles close by. “Excuse me Lord Maxwell. I think I shall go walk with my husband.” She took Charles arm and walked away, leaving Maxwell with Sidney.

“Mr. Parker, I don’t suppose you want to get a drink.” Sidney thought better of it, but then again, if Maxwell were out drinking, he would not be at the Trafalgar House.

“Why not?” Maxwell was surprised at him accepting his invitation. Sidney watched as Charles and Ariel were heading further down the beach away from everyone.

Charles looked at his wife. “What the devil is going on between Miss Heywood and Lord Maxwell?”

She smiled at him. “Just some Darling intervention. Now, Lord Babington, I am curious.”

“About what Lady Babington?” 

She gave him a wicked look. “Just where is this cove I have heard so much of?” He laughed at her as they kept walking further away.

Sidney found Maxwell more truly intellectual than he thought. The man spoke very well, and he had found they had some quite common ground. “Can I ask you a question without getting my head bit off Parker?”

Sidney looked at him. 

“Just what is your story with Miss Charlotte Heywood?” Sidney took a long drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke.

“I met her in Sanditon when she came looking for performers for the talent show in Hundsford.”

“The famous talent show in Hundsford hun? I heard Duke speaking of it. He was moderately surprised at the show.”

“Yes, well there were only a few good parts of the show.”

“You must mean the parts with Miss Heywood and Miss McKinley, now Lady Babington.” He gave him an appreciative look.

“I believe you heard Lady Babington sing at Lady Rose’s dinner party.”

“Yes, although like I said, I have heard her before on the London theater.”

“She said she didn’t perform their regularly.”

Maxwell laughed. “Probably more regularly than you realize. You generally do not get that confident on stage with only a handful of shows. I would wager even Babington had seen her himself without knowing it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Simple really. The Darling’s always get their man.” He waited to see if Sidney had made any connections yet. “Did you know Lady Worchester used to be a Darling? She loves the theater. Her and her cousin, Lady Jane Darling, Ariel’s mother, spent a lot of time there. I would not be surprised if they themselves had any hand in your friends’ current state.”

“Current state?”

“Married man. The ladies of the Darling family are notorious of match making. It’s utterly exhausting trying to go against their grain once they intervene.” Sidney heeded Maxwell carefully.

“Are you saying the Lady Worchester had a role in matching Babington with Ariel?” Maxwell laughed at him.

“Well, I think I’ve had enough fun for one night. See you tomorrow Parker.”

Parker was still drinking out of his bottle when the Babington’s arrived. “Sidney don’t tell me you are still drinking.” He noticed Ariel’s hair was still wet.

“Went for a swim Lady Babington?” She smiled at him.

“A little more than that Mr. Parker.” She gave him a wink and left him with Charles. She could hear Charles laughing as she went upstairs.

“Babington, I’m not sure about your wife.”

Parker waived for him to sit down. “I know. She is deliciously disdainful is not she. I love it. I believe if you are up for one more bottle, I have the time.” 

“How was drinking with Lord Maxwell?”

“More entertaining than I thought. He’s trying to lead me to believe that Ariel spent more time on stage than we realized.”

“Really.”

“Yes, even alluded to that Lady Worchester and her cousin had a role to play in your marriage.”

“Whatever would make him say that?”

“Apparently, Lady Worchester is a cousin to Ariel’s mother. She used to be a Darling.” Charles looked at him and laughed out loud.

“What is so funny?”

“I do believe my wife did play a role in Jester and Augusta’s situation. They are engaged if you haven’t heard.” Sidney smiled at him.

Sidney went back to the Trafalgar House. He found Charlotte in Tom’s study. Charlotte looked up to find him studying her. “If you are looking for your brother.”

“I’m not.” Sidney stood back slightly. “As a matter of fact, I was looking for you. On reflection, “Charlotte held her breath. “I realize I am a great deal less than perfect. You have made me all too aware of that. But for whatever it is worth” he held her gazed, “I believe I am my best self, my truest self, when I am with you. That is all.” He slightly bowed and walked back out the door, leaving Charlotte dazed.

Lord Maxwell had a sleepless night. He had hoped to speak with Miss Allison when he returned but found the ladies had all gone to sleep or at least that is what he was told. He got up, he thought, early only to find out the ladies had already left for their morning sea bath. Mr. Parker and his family joined him at the breakfast table. He watched how Tom and Mary interacted with their children. Mary found him observing her with the children.

“Is there something the matter Lord Maxwell?” he looked up and gave a small laugh.

“Not at all. I am afraid I have not had much experience with children. You see, I was raised as an only child. Most of the time in London with my grandfather. My father spent a lot of time traveling for his business.”

“Did you ever travel with your father?”

“Not overseas. My grandfather was worried about my safety.” She gave him a confused look. “You see, I am his heir and he was worried I would get caught up in things I shouldn’t.” Tom perked up from reading the paper.

“Well, you are not a child anymore. Certainly, you should be able to travel now.” Tom commented.

He smiled at Mr. Parker. “Yes, but I’m afraid I’m finding there is something missing in my life. I am not content as I used to be.”

“Well you should have no problem finding company in London. There are plenty of fish there.” 

Mary looked at her husband. “Tom,” she exclaimed.

Maxwell laughed, “It’s alright Mrs. Parker.” He took a deep breath. “I think I shall go for a walk.”

Maxwell found himself outside the hotel wondering if Lady Babington was there or out with the ladies.

He stepped in and found Sidney sitting at a table.

“Mr. Parker, I didn’t think you would be up so early.”

“I have a lot to do today.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I need to check on the progress of the rebuilding among other responsibilities.”

“Miss Heywood?”

“I don’t think that is any of your concern Lord Maxwell.”

“Just a question Parker. You do not need to get all bent out of shape. You know, Lady Babington could help.”

“Help with what?”

“Repairing the relationship. I have found a good love song tends to melt the ladies hearts.” He laughed.

Charles and Ariel found them sitting at the table. “Sidney, Lord Maxwell.” Babington addressed them.

“Ah, speaking of the devil right Parker?” They looked at him perplexed.

“’I was just speaking to Parker about love songs.”

“Love songs, Lord Maxwell?” Ariel inquired of him.

“Yes, I thought perhaps a good love song could repair some hurt feelings.” 

Ariel looked at him. Was he speaking of himself or Sidney? “I believe there is one already planned for tonight at the dinner for Miss Denham.”

“Yes, yes, but maybe one during practice not to detour from Crowe’s? The ladies are practicing before tonight aren’t, they?” 

Ariel reflected. “Seems like you have one in mind.” Before he could contest, she continued, “so I guess you can accompany me to the music store.” Maxwell looked at the other gentlemen for assistance but found none. “Well come on, I don’t care for a man who dabbles.” Charles and Sidney could only laugh as they walked out.

“You aren’t worry Babington?”

“I believe we should be more worried for Maxwell. I am fairly sure she is up to something. Come on, let us go inspect the building.”

“How exactly did I get roped into this Lady Babington?” Maxwell asked Ariel.

“Easy, you volunteered. In fact, the more I think about it, a duet would probably be better suited.”

“What?”

“Lord Maxwell, I know you are a frequent patron of the theater. I have it on good authority that you have been known to sing from time to time. Certainly, you can dust off your vocal chords for one song. It’s your fault that Charlotte is in this predicament to start with.”

He stopped her. “What do you mean Ariel?”

“I mean if you were still up to being a rogue, Mrs. Campion would have not even bothered to look at Sidney. His social status is not anywhere close to yours.”

“You think I’m still not a rogue.” She looked at him. He got a slightly dangerous look, “because I can assure you, I can be.”

“Good, because I believe I am going to need your assistance in London once I return from Sussex. If you think I am going to let Mrs. Campion ruin perhaps forever the happiness of a most beloved friend, then you are mistaken.”

“Airy,” she looked at him. “there is something I need to tell you. Do you remember they told us we were cousins when we were little?”

“Yes, I know. I had forgotten with everything that happened the first time. I hadn’t recognized you at first.”

“There’s more that Lord Darling hasn’t told you.”

“I know about Duke.”

He looked at her, and then around them. He got quiet. “Then you might as well know the rest.” She trembled as he spoke.

She took a deep breath. “Well then, where do you stand Maxwell?”

Charles observed them. He went to go find her after Sidney had decided to stay at the work site for a bit. It seems the Heywood sisters had joined the laborers in clearing some of the debris. Whatever they were discussing, it seemed intense.

Maxwell offered his arm to her so they could continue to the music store. Determined to find out what the blazes was going on, Charles pressed ahead to follow them into the store.  
It did not take long as Maxwell did have a song in mind. Mr. Tanner was able to find it easily. Charles walked in as they were walking out.

Maxwell looked surprised. “Lord Babington.” Charles looked from him to her. He could tell she was relieved to see him. Maxwell turned and observed her. He probably should have let Duke handle it, but he thought it best to be upfront with her. “I believe I will see you later at Tom’s.”

Charles offered his arm. They stepped outside. “Airy?”

She looked at him. She saw the concern in his eyes. “I know. You got to give me a moment to process it. Can we just go walk on the beach for a bit?” her voice shook as she spoke.

“Of course, Lady Babington.” He walked her as far as he could. He spotted an old log that some of the town folk had pulled up out of the water as a resting point. He led her there and sat down next to her. He patiently waited. 

Ariel looked out as the waves rhythmically went back and forth. She took a deep breath and decided to confront the elephant in the room. “Mr. McKinley was not my biological father.” Charles looked not as surprised as she thought he would be.

“Mr. Elliott had alluded to that fact. It does not matter.”

“Duke is my father.”

“The silk and lace importer. Lord Darling said that he had some information about your grandfather.”

She shook her head and took another breath. “He’s not just a silk and lace importer.” She waited a moment. “He’s the Duke of Sussex.”

Now Charles was a little shocked but laughed out loud. “You are worried I would be upset? I don’t care if you his,” he stopped himself short. She was shaking her head at him.

“He was married to my mother. I am his legal heir. Well, one of them anyway.”

“What?” He said quietly.

“It gets more in-depth Lord Babington. You are going to be glad you are sitting down.” She looked at him. “Maxwell is my stepbrother. Duke wants to introduce us in court. “

“Ariel, you act like this is bad news.”

“Well the timing is horrid. I have got things to do. I do not have time to be going to court. What do I even know about going to court?” She exasperated.

“Then I guess I will just have to be content on marrying the farmer’s daughter.” He goaded her.

“This is not funny Charles.”

“I’m serious. You can tell Duke you do not want it. My mother would be unhappy of course,” She looked at him. He was being serious. “Besides, I know the Prince Regent. I’m sure he’s not going to mind you not coming to court right away.”

“How’s that?”

“Well, I will just have to explain to him that it was interfering with my honeymoon.” She looked at him and he gave her a devilish smile.

“Lord Babington what am I going to do with you.”

He pulled her close, “I can think of a few things Lady Babington.” The world melted around them.


	89. Mrs. Campion Overplays Her Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You are the Reason" Cover song by Matt and Savannah Shaw
> 
> Sidney and Charlotte's song:  
> https://youtu.be/v2neuuEUZek
> 
> Can't Help Falling In Love Cover song by Savannah Shaw  
> Esther and Mr. Crowe's song  
> https?//youtu.be/RFEUH37jKhw

Maxwell went back to Trafalgar House. He found Allison and Charlotte in the library discussing books with Miss Lucas. “Good afternoon Miss Heywood and Miss Heywood.” Allison regarded him carefully. “Miss Lucas, I hope you don’t mind but I asked Mr. Stringer if he would want to go to Lady Denham’s tonight.”

“Don’t you think you should have asked Lady Denham?” Allison asked him. 

He looked at her and chuckled. “I think I can safely say I can handle Lady Denham.” He paused then continued, “You on the other hand seem reluctant to my charms as well as my apology.” He decided it was just best to confront her. Allison looked at Charlotte. “So, Miss Heywood how do I prove I was only jesting with you? I would rather us be friends as we will be in the same house for the next few days and I would like to walk around without walking on eggshells.” Maria and Charlotte looked at him curiously then back at Allison. 

“Very well Lord Maxwell I will accept your pathetic apology.” Allison replied hastily. He looked at Charlotte and Maria before realizing she was teasing him.

He let out a sigh. “Miss Heywood” he looked at Charlotte, “I do think your sister is going to cause my hair to turn gray.”

“Lord Maxwell, I can’t help it if she doesn’t fall at your feet like all the other ladies in London.” He laughed unbridled.

“Yes, that must be it. Your sister is immune to my charms. Well then, I shall go speak with Mrs. Parker. She at least likes me and my charms.” He looked at Allison, gave them a polite bow and left.

Allison looked at Charlotte. “That was unexpectant.”

Charlotte laughed at her sister. “Are you immune to Lord Maxwell’s charm?” Allison blushed.

Charles and Ariel arrived back at the Trafalgar House. Ariel found Maxwell speaking about children with Mrs. Parker and gave him a puzzled look.

“Mrs. Parker, I need to borrow Lord Maxwell from you.”

“Duty calls Mrs. Parker. Please excuse me.”

“Well you seem to be in better spirits Lady Babington.”

“A little sea air makes the world a better place Lord Maxwell.”

“Just the sea air?” she looked at him and realized he was teasing her, and she blushed.

“I see you found your charm Lord Maxwell.”

“Yes, although Miss Heywood tells me she is immune to it.”

“Good, because I can only handle one Heywood heartbreak at a time.”

“Well, then I suggest you work your Darling magic.” She smiled at him. She really was not worried about Charlotte. Sidney was head over heels for Charlotte. It was going to need to be some other type of magic to get that straightened out. However, she was saving her magic for Allison.

“You are being awful pushy Maxwell.”

“Well don’t be getting any ideas. I am quite capable of handling my own affairs.”

“If you say so.” Ariel sat down at the piano and played a few different tunes to warm up.

The guests of the Trafalgar House filtered into the music room. Charlotte sat in the back. Allison and herself had stopped at the building site after their morning sea bath. A few of the men were not at work, so they had taken it upon themselves to help out. They were used to helping around the farm, so it really was not a big deal. Sidney and Charles had shown up and started working as well.

Sidney had surprised her last night. She was unsure of what to make of it. She had hoped to speak to Ariel but did not realize she was here until she heard the piano being played. By the time they had gotten downstairs, she found Sidney standing off in the back in the corner. She could feel his eyes on her.

The practice session was not going to be long. They all had to get ready to go to Sanditon House. She was surprised that Ariel was going to take the time to play.

Ariel decided to play one song herself then the other as a duet with Maxwell. It was a beautiful song. She was amazed as the storekeeper played a little demonstration of it. She believed it really connected Sidney and Charlotte. She hoped Charlotte would like it as well.

Mr. Howard kept his crew late, including Miss Brereton. Edward stood in the back and was patiently waiting for her. At this rate, they would not make it to Esther’s dinner. He still needed to pick up Mrs. Campion. She was an unbelievably beautiful lady. He wondered how she would take another lady in the coach. He believed he could persuade her into some delicious entertainment.

Finally released from Mr. Howard, Clara took Edward’s arm so they could leave. She was looking forward to spending some alone time with Edward. The announcement had been listed in the London Times, but he was in no rush to set a date. She hopes with the pending nuptials of his stepsister, Lady Denham would influence her nephew into doing the same.

She looked at him curiously as the coach drove up to a house she had never seen before. “Where are we Edward?”

“I thought I mentioned Mrs. Campion.”

“Mrs. Campion?” she asked perplexed.

“Yes, apparently she is Mr. Parker’s fiancée. He’s in Sanditon and she needed a ride.”

“This is a small world we are living in Edward.”

“Yes, did you know she was hosting Lord Jester and Lady Babington’s engagement party?”

“No, I had no idea.” He jumped out of the coach and walked into the entry way at the Chatham house.

“Mrs. Campion, please forgive me. Mr. Howard kept theater practice rather late. If you are still inclined to go, however, you are still welcomed to join us.”

Mrs. Campion was a little perturbed. She took a deep breath. “Us, Sir Edward?”

“Yes, please let me introduce you to Miss Brereton.” Mrs. Campion analyzed the girl in the coach. Rather poor but slightly pretty she thought. Not any competition if she was inclined to press her suit. She found out that Sir Edward was to receive a large inheritance on his aunt’s death. Another reason to go to Sanditon. She was anxious to look at the great house.

Clara watched Mrs. Campion judge her. She found Mrs. Campion paying an awful amount of attention to her finance. She was used to it. Sir Edward had an exceptionally smooth tongue when he wanted to get something. She listened as the lady prattled away about all the money, she was spending to repair the Chatham house to its former glory. She even prided herself as being Lord Jester’s savior on the engagement party. Clara kept quiet and decided she really did not like the lady.

Practice concluded, the guests at the Trafalgar house dispersed to get ready for their evening. Charles and Sidney had headed back to the hotel. Ariel wanted to speak with Charlotte for a moment.

She found her upstairs in a good mood. “Charlotte, I’m glad to see your spirits restored.”

“Yes, well, I have something to speak to you.” Charlotte closed the door. “Last night, Sidney came and said something that I was not expecting.”

“What would that be?”

“He admitted to being a great deal less than perfect. That I made him all too aware of that. He said he was his best self, his truest self, when he is with me.”

“Sounds romantic Charlotte. I believe if Charles told me something like that, he’d have to pick me up off the floor.”

“Ariel be serious.”

“I am.” She winked at her. “However, Charles has some very admiring qualities that make up for his lack of romantic talk. Maybe I should have him talk to Sidney.” Ariel could not help but laugh as she looked at Charlotte. “Okay,” she swallowed her laughter, “I’m serious now. I told you he had feelings for you. Many men would not admit to anyone that they  
are not perfect. What did you think of the duet?”

“I found it beautiful.”

“I saw the both of you looking at each other.” Charlotte flushed. “It was Maxwell’s idea for a song. I think he wants to help Sidney repair what he broke.”

“Why would Lord Maxwell want to be involved?” 

Ariel took a deep breath. “Do you remember me telling you about confronting Miss Bingley at the talent show?”

“Yes.”

“Mrs. Campion and Miss Bingley had met Lady Darling, Lady Augusta Babington and Lady Jennings at a dress shop. Mrs. Campion didn’t realize any of the connections between Lady Darling and Lady Jennings and said some unflattering things about Charles’ behavior while his sister was raising his love child and he was out sowing more wild oats.” Ariel laughed but she caught Charlotte’s look.

“Jackson belongs to Lady Augusta. Charles claimed him so society would not crucify her when she went back out into it. Jester and Lady Jennings of course know as well as I. That is a story for another time. Anyway, Lady Susan Worchester, who I know you are good friends with, asked Maxwell to keep an eye on her. So, he pranced her around London as he was instructed. He figured out rather quickly the lady lacks anything substantial and he got bored with her. He pawned her off on Mr. Lewis.” Ariel laughed. “He’s welcome to her I dare say. Anyway, it seemed after that, she ended up engaged to Sidney. If he had a close eye on him though, I doubt she would even bother with Sidney.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Let us just say Maxwell has a large inheritance and more titles to go with all the ones he has now. Mrs. Campion would have been up there elbow to elbow to Lady Worchester. Pretty high on beau monde for someone that only married into money that had no status to start with.”

She squeezed Charlotte’s hand. “One more ally. Now, I need to go get ready.” Charlotte gave her a smile. 

Ariel found Charles and Sidney sharing a bottle at the hotel. “Is this an early celebration for Mr. Crowe?”

“I hadn’t even thought about that. What a great idea Lady Babington.” Sidney spoke to her. She gave him a look that reminded him of Charlotte’s disapproving look. He laughed at her.

“Well then I guess I better borrow Charles now instead of later.” She raised her eyebrow at Sidney.

Charles jumped up. “Sorry old friend. Duty calls. See you soon!” Sidney could only laugh at them. God, he was jealous. He wondered if Charlotte would ever tease him in the same manner.

Charles watched as Ariel got ready. She caught him looking at her in the mirror. “Are you going to stare or help?” He grinned at her. “Charles, do I need to go get the maid or are you going to come here?”

“As you wish Lady Babington, but I rather untie.” She laughed at him. “Now, you are almost ready. You are missing one accessory Lady Babington.” He pulled out the box from Mr. Mobly and took the ring out. He gently placed it on her finger. He raised her hands to his lips. “I love you Lady Babington.”

“Oh, you do have a romantic side.” She smiled at him. “I love you too Lord Babington.” He pulled her in for a kiss. “Charles, we won’t ever leave if you don’t stop.” 

He growled at her. “I don’t think I like Crowe right now.” She laughed as they walked out the door.

The weather was fine for a walk. They all decided to walk and then take the coach home. Jacko had ridden into town to walk with Miss Lambe. Ariel listened as she talked about her home in Antigua. In front of them, Lord Maxwell was escorting Allison Heywood. They were at least back on speaking terms. She laughed lightly. Charles looked at her and followed her eyes to what she was looking at.

“What seems to be funny Lady Babington?”

“It would seem the Heywood charm extends to Ally. I do believe Maxwell is quite amused by her.”

“You don’t think that could be a bad idea?”

She looked at him. “I believe he will behave himself contrary to what you all think. Lady Worchester would eat him alive if he didn’t.”

“I hear you are related to her.”

She smiled politely at him. “Where did you hear that?”

“Maxwell made a comment to Sidney the other night when they were drinking.”

“Remind me to not allow Maxwell to drink too much or he’ll give away all my secrets.”

Charles leaned closer to her, “Do you have secrets you haven’t told me?” She blushed as he spoke in her ear.

Sidney and Charlotte walked close together. Anyone looking at them would not realize the connection. Sidney wanted to offer his arm but knew Charlotte would not allow him. 

Appearances would have to be kept even though it was tearing them apart. He spoke to her about home and her family. Charlotte was enigmatic as ever. She discussed Mr. Stringer’s ideas on some changes to the Waterloo Terrace. Sidney love to listen to her speak. He was glad for Maxwell’s suggestion. He had been staring at her the entire song. It took a moment before she met his gaze but once it had set on him, she did not drop it. Her spirits were renewed. It reminded him of the time at Hundsford. He wished he had thrown caution to the wind and had let her in to his life sooner.

They arrived at Sanditon House. Lady Denham had it well appointed. They gathered in the drawing room. Ariel asked Esther if she could speak with her for a moment. Esther and 

Ariel stepped into the library. “Is everything ok?”

Ariel smiled at her. “Yes, I need to tell you something and I don’t want it announced tonight. Tonight, is your night, but I would like for you to know.” Esther continued to look at her and kept silent. “Charles and I”

Esther jumped up “Engaged! I’m so happy for you.”

Ariel laughed, “No,” Esther had an apologetic look, “we are already married. We were married in Hundsford before we returned to Sanditon.” 

Esther laughed out loud. “This is very sudden. I did not see any announcements. You’re not,” Esther began to ask.

“No, Lord Darling wanted him to bring me to Sussex to see some family and was worried about my reputation. Charles decided it was easier to go ahead and get married.”

“You mean, he couldn’t behave himself.” Ariel blushed at Esther. “Lady Denham was worried that you had fallen for his charm.”

“Yes, well he is very charming when he wants to be.” 

Esther gave her a big smile. “Well then, I am very happy for you Lady Babington.”

“Thank you. We still have still to figure out how to announce it, but I believe that is coming. Other than, Lady Denham, Georgianna and Crowe are the only other ones here that do not know. I am not sure even if Charles’ parents are aware yet. I wish you would call me Ariel. I do believe we will see more of each other.”

“Only if you call me Esther.” Ariel smiled at her. “Now, we better get back or Mr. Crowe will think you talked me out of this.” 

Ariel laughed. “Well, it’s still not too late!” They were still laughing as they walked back into the drawing room. 

Crowe looked at Charles. “Why do I get the feeling there is some big secret going on that I am unaware of?”

Charles smiled at him. “No worries Crowe. All in due time. Now, Sidney had a great idea after dinner.” Sidney approached him and they spoke of having drinks in town afterwards.

Lady Denham looked around. There was quite the theme at her dining room table. She noted Charlotte had her spunk back and Mr. Sidney looked a little too chummy considering he was engaged to another lady. She looked at Miss Lambe. Mr. Hamil had said something that she had found very entertaining. She took a glance at Lord Babington. She had no doubt now that Miss McKinley had succumbed to Babington’s charms. The glances they were giving each other would have caused her younger self to blush. Hopefully, Lord Darling could set the man straight before Babington found himself with another child to support.

Lord Maxwell watched Lady Denham appraise her guests. The lady had a very keen eye. He wondered how long she was going to hold her tongue. The lady did like to speak her mind. “Esther where is your brother?”

“I don’t know. The last letter I got was that Miss Brereton and he were planning on coming for dinner. I know they spoke to Mr. Norton about hotel reservations.”

“Good, because I’m not going to have any of that under my roof.” She gave a look to Lord Babington. Lord Maxwell tried to suppress his laugh, but it escaped him. She turned her attention to him. “What is funny Lord Maxwell?”

“My apologies Lady Denham. I just remembered something my sister said about weddings.”

“Do you care to share it or is it a family secret?”

Lord Maxwell looked at Lady Babington, “Ariel, a little help?”

“Don’t be dragging me into this Maxwell. Get yourself out of this mess.”

Distracted, Lady Denham now looked at Ariel. “Are you related to Lord Maxwell, Miss McKinley?” This was news to her. 

Ariel glared at him before turning her attention to the great lady. “A recent development Lady Denham which has not been confirmed by its author.”

“Well, I would suggest you find out soon as possible. What a connection that would be.” Lady Denham was excited that another well connected person might be a potential investor. Tom dropped his spoon.

“More of a liability if you ask me.” She mumbled underneath her breath. Charles smile at her.

“Well Lord Babington that would make her quite the catch would it not?” 

Charles gave Lady Denham a cheerful smile. “She would be if she wasn’t Lady Denham.”

“I knew it!” Mr. Crowe jumped up. “Pay up Sidney!” Babington looked at Sidney who could only shrug his shoulders.

“This is madness. What the blazes is going on here?” Lady Denham had lost control of the dinner table.

“Sorry Lady Denham, it seems Lord Maxwell let the cat out of the bag. Miss McKinley is my wife.” He glanced at Maxwell and gave him a look. “Tonight, though is about Miss Denham and Mr. Crowe. We were waiting to make any announcements.” The few at the table that did not know they had married gave them their congratulations.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. “Maxwell, you really know how to put your foot in the door.” Ariel commented to him as they sat down for Crowe’s special song.

“I’m sorry, I can’t think as fast as you with rhetorical remarks.”

“Well, it is a skill that takes years to develop.” Ariel remarked to Maxwell. Charles sat down next to her. “So, just how much did Sidney lose?” 

He laughed. “Let’s just say Crowe has a good amount to buy his wife something special after they are married.”

“Good lord. I’m amazed you all aren’t broke.” Maxwell commented.

“Not to worry Maxwell. We usually make up any differences when we bet on Sidney during his fist fights.” Ariel looked over to where he was standing. He was watching Charlotte warm up on the piano.

“Well, I believe you might want to rethink your investment strategy. I don’t think Miss Heywood is going to want her pretty boy all bruised up.” Maxwell commented back to Babington.

“Do I need to move so you both can be closer? I’m trying to listen to Charlotte and Allison.”

“Apologies Lady Babington. I shall focus my attention on someone better looking than your husband.” Maxwell realized they were going to start.

Mr. Crowe leaned towards Esther and whispered to her. “This is for you Miss Denham.” Esther let out a gasp. She had no idea that he even came up with such a romantic notion.  
Lady Denham retired to her room happy. It seemed that Esther had finally been swept off her feet. Tomorrow was the wedding. She watched as her guests filed out of her house into their respected coaches. She noted that Lord Babington and Miss McKinley, Lady Babington, had headed out to the stable. They must be telling Mr. Fout their news. She went to bed content.

Ariel rode back with Maxwell and the Heywood sisters. “What a beautiful song tonight ladies. I believe Lord Jester would be incredibly happy to have you in his London house anytime.”

“Thank you, Lord Maxwell.” Allison replied to him. “Are you really related to Lady Babington?”

He laughed. “We believe so although when we were little, we were told we were cousins. My father will need to confirm what recently we were told though before we can be certain.”

“I am happy for you both whatever comes of it.” Charlotte remarked.

“Thank you, Charlotte. I hoped to come over for a bit, but I think I would rather find my bed. Maxwell will you walk me over to the hotel?”

“I would be happy to.” Ariel bid the ladies goodnight. “I am sorry I ruined the dinner.”

“You did not ruin dinner. I just hope Tom does not say anything just yet. It could complicate getting Sidney untangled.”

“Well, as I told you earlier, I would be happy to help in anyway.”

“Thank you. Good night.” Maxwell watched her go in. He thought about joining the gentlemen but decided he would rather see if Allison was still up. He went back to the Trafalgar House.

Charles walked Ariel up to their room. “Lady Babington, I don’t suppose you are going to wait up for me?”

Ariel laughed at him. “If I know you, you aren’t going to be much good to me after drinking several bottles with your friends. I think I shall enjoy the bed to myself for a change.  
You tend to steal all the blankets.” She gave him a light kiss. “Go, you better enjoy it Lord Babington.”

He went back downstairs and found they had started without him. “Well, I see you thought I wasn’t going to come after all.”

“I am surprised the old battle axe let you out for tonight.” Crowe commented.

“That is not a very nice thing to say about my wife.” 

Sidney laughed at them. “Gentlemen, a toast. May Crowe get what he deserves!” They all laughed. Things were going quite well. A fiddle player had taken up and the whole bar had decided to start singing.

Sir Edward, Miss Brereton and Mrs. Campion arrived tired. The coach had broken down and had to wait for the driver to take a horse to get another coach to swap out to continue their journey. Eliza had about enough for the day. Sir Edward had made several glances at her during the trip when Miss Brereton was asleep. Had he not brought the lady with him; he might have had a more pleasant trip. As soon as she walked in, she immediately saw Sidney laughing and singing. She narrowed her eyes at him.

This was a far cry of the man from the other day. Just what had happened in Sanditon? She was determined to find out. Before she could say anything, Edward and Clara had already approached the trio. She watched as his facial expressions changed. She decided to confront him. “Why didn’t you tell me Mr. Crowe’s wedding was this week? I would have come with you.”

“I thought you would rather stay away from my unsavory friends.” Crowe and Babington watched the show down.

“I see Lord Babington is here.”

“Yes, well as we were both invited as groom men, it makes sense.” She pursed her lips.

“Well, I am rather tired. Where is your room?” Sidney was taken back at that. Certainly, she was not suggesting what he thought she was.

“I had no idea you were coming. I made no arrangements for you.”

“Don’t be silly Sidney. We are all adults here.” She tried to speak quietly but failed to realize they were listening intently to her and Sidney. 

Mr. Norton came around. “Ah Sir Denham and Miss Brereton. Your room is available.”

“Mr. Norton, Mrs. Campion is needing her own room.” Sidney said looking straight at her.

“I am afraid I am all booked up.” She smiled rather triumphantly.

“Then, have your man take my trunk to the Trafalgar house. I will stay with my brother.” She gave him a condescending look.

“Why not send Lord Babington there?”

“He has company Mrs. Campion and I do believe she would not like to be ousted by your arrival.” She looked at Babington. She wondered if Miss Bingley had finally done what she suggested. She would find out soon enough.

“Fine. I expect you will escort me to the wedding.”

“Mrs. Campion, I will be there early as my duty dictates. I will speak with Lord Maxwell about escorting you.”

“Lord Maxwell is here?”

“Yes, he came to look over some property.”

“Fine. He will make an excellent escort.” She tried to quip back at him, but it appeared it did not hit home like she thought it would. 

Sidney watched as his trunk had been taken out of the hotel. “Gentlemen excuse me. I will see you tomorrow.” Crowe looked at Babington.

“Well, it seems I should be going myself. Babington, best of luck tonight.”

Babington found Mrs. Campion looking at him. “So, you are staying with company?” She decided to press her luck.

“Mrs. Campion, my bed chamber is none of your damn business. Excuse me.” He took the bottle and a couple of glasses with him. Edward and Clara could only look at each other and wondered what they had missed.

Mrs. Campion turned towards Mr. Norton. “Well, where is my room?” Mr. Norton decided he did not really care for this lady. 

He hollered at one of his workers to escort her to Mr. Parker’s former room.

Ariel had been reading when Charles came in and quickly shut the door behind him. “Don’t tell me you missed me that much.”

He sat on the side of the bed. “You know I prefer your company.”

She gave him a look of disbelief. “I do believe you must be drunk.”

“Not at all, I assure you. I am still quite capable.”

“It is way too early. What is going on?”

He took a deep breath. “Sidney went to stay at Tom’s house.”

“Why?”

“There has been an unexpectant arrival.”

She closed her book. “Please tell me you are jesting.”

“No, Mrs. Campion arrived with Sir Denham and Miss Brereton, not too long ago. She wanted to stay with Sidney, which is why he went to his brothers. Maxwell is to escort her tomorrow since we are supposed to be there early. She’s not an incredibly happy lady right now.”

“No, I suppose not. Would you be if your finance turned you down?”

“Oh, I think we both know you wouldn’t.” He smiled at her and all she could do was laugh.

“Pretty sure of yourself Lord Babington.”

“Yes, well I brought some assurance with me.” He poured them both a glass.

She got a look in her eye. “If I remember correctly, his room was next to ours.”

“Yes, he wasn’t too thrilled about it either. Apparently, the walls are not soundproof very well.”

“I’m happy to hear that.” He found her giving him a very devious smile. She lightly toasted his glass. “I hope you are up to the task Lord Babington.”

“What am I going to do with you?” She laughed at him.

Lord Maxwell was pleasantly surprised when he returned to Trafalgar house. The ladies were back in the library when he arrived. “Miss Lucas, Miss Heywood and Miss Heywood, what a delight.” They greeted him cheerfully. “I don’t suppose any of you are inclined to play a game of chess. I am not ready to retire unlike our hosts.” Miss Lucas had declined saying she was ready for bed as she took a small book with her.

Charlotte looked at Allison. “I have not played for a while Lord Maxwell, but I would be happy to.” Allison replied. Charlotte took a book of Heraclitus and sat herself in a comfortable chair where she could keep an eye on her sister carefully.

Maxwell set up the board. He found that Miss Allison was not as rusty as she had led him to believe. He laughed at her as she won in only a few short moves. “I believe you mislead me Miss Heywood.”

“Allison.” He looked at her then to Charlotte who only laughed.

“Charlotte, Lord Maxwell. I believe in small company as this it would be easier. Otherwise, we will both be answering.”

He laughed at both of them. “I believe you both have been in Ariel’s company too long. She is rubbing off on proper society norms.”

“Are you ready to surrender Lord Maxwell?” Allison asked him.

“Not at all, Ally.”

“Ally?” He winked at her and she blushed.

“Do you mind?” She thought about it and shook her head no. “Good, now, I think it is only fair you both call me Maxwell. I think we can leave off titles. Another round then?” Charlotte watched their interaction and smiled behind her book.

They were on their fourth game when Sidney came into the library. They looked up at him. “Sidney, is something the matter?” Maxwell caught the wild look in his eye as he scanned the room for Charlotte. He closed the door to the library.

“Sir Denham and Miss Brereton arrived,” he took a deep breath as he looked at Charlotte, “bringing in tow Mrs. Campion.”

“I am surprised she didn’t show up earlier. Does Ariel know?”

“Babington went upstairs after I left so I would assume so. She made quiet the scene. There were no additional rooms at the hotel. She had insisted he give up his room and when that didn’t work,” he looked at Charlotte.

“Yes, well I think we can leave off the rest.” Maxwell looked at the ladies. “Miss Allison and Miss Charlotte, I would not worry about Mrs. Campion. I have every confidence she will behave tomorrow, although she does have a sharp tongue. If Ariel has her way, she will take the brunt of any of it.”

“I’m sorry Maxwell. You are needed to escort her to the wedding. Charles and I need to be there early, and I did not want her there any sooner than needed. Allison and Charlotte are Miss Denham’s bridal party.”

“No worries Sidney.” He looked at Ally. “I will warn you all now. My behavior tomorrow may seem opposite and self-serving. I told Ariel that I would assist her in any way she required of me.”

Charlotte looked at him watch Allison. “We understand Lord Maxwell. I think Ally and I best retire for the evening.” 

As they left, Maxwell poured Sidney a drink. “So just how angry is Mrs. Campion?”

“How would you be if your finance turned you down in front of a group of close friends?” 

Maxwell laughed. “It’s a shame Mr. Lewis isn’t here.”

“Mr. Lewis?”

“Yes, I am afraid I found Mrs. Campion rather dull, no offense, and gave the man an introduction. I heard he has quite the prowess in the bedroom. It appears though not so much out of it. I heard Ariel turned down his marital proposal.”

“Yes, I do believe that’s when Babington got worried about competition for Ariel. I think up to that point, he didn’t realize how serious his attachment had gotten.” Sidney took a drink. “Are you suggesting Mr. Lewis is keeping my finance entertained?”

Lord Maxwell took a sharp look at Sidney. “Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but your finance has had several discrete entertainments.”

Sidney looked at him, “You?”

Maxwell laughed at him. “God no. I know a gold digger when I see one. I was surprised though when she dropped chasing me for you though, no offense.”

“None taken. I guess Ariel was correct.”

“Correct at what?”

“She told me to be leery of letting my guard down. Mrs. Campion could try to force the wedding with a child. Now, even more so. What a mess.”

“Well, foresight is better when preparing for a battle rather than hindsight.”

Eliza demanded hot water for a bath. She gave the maid quite a tongue lashing. She was upset. How dare Sidney treat her so. Finally, able to get relaxed, she laid in bed. Tomorrow, she would find out what was going on around here. She thought she was going to get some sleep, but it was apparent that the room next door was just starting their night. God, she hated this hotel. It was like Aphrodite was mocking her. She put the pillow over her ears. She wondered how long she was going to have to endure it.


	90. Mr. Crowe and Miss Denham Get Married

Ariel stretched out on the bed watching Charles get dressed. “Are you sure you want me leaving you here by yourself?” 

She laughed at him. “I won’t be venturing out until I know Maxwell has taken her out. Besides, I need a nap if I’m going to make it through today.” He sat on the bed and pushed the hair out of her eyes. “I may be fashionably late though. Tell Esther not to start until after I get there.”

“I’m not sure Crowe will be happy if he is delayed too long from his marital bliss.”

“I won’t be that late! Esther, I think will understand. I have already spoken to her about Sidney’s mess.”

“Well, then Lady Babington,” he gave her a kiss on her forehead, “I shall see you later.”

“Much later. I’m afraid Miss McKinley is required to return for the afternoon at least until Mrs. Campion leaves.” He studied her. “I’m not ready to break the news to her just yet.”

“Very well. I will tell the others.” He made sure the door was locked as he left. Ariel was already falling asleep. 

As he walked out, the door next door opened. “Lord Babington!” Mrs. Campion was surprised that he was in the room next door. If she had been quicker, she might have been able to see in his room.

“Mrs. Campion.”

“I’m would like to apologize for my outburst last night.” She looked sincere. Charles chuckled to himself. He could tell what she was thinking.

“Apology accepted. You are Sidney’s finance after all. I believe we will see much of each other in London.”

“Yes, in fact, I am hosting an engagement party for Lord Jennings and Lady Babington.”

He hid his surprise. “That should be very entertaining.”

“Yes, I thought it best to try to repair things between myself and your sister.”

He gave her a deer in the headlight look. “Why would that be?”

She was taken back. “I just thought, well Miss Bingley led me to believe that Miss McKinley had mentioned something at the talent show.”

“Miss McKinley?” He paused a moment to add flare. “I have forgotten all about it. I’m afraid I’ve been preoccupied of late.”

She smiled at him. “Yes, it is nice to know you can find entertainment in such a small town.” He knew what she was implying.

“I believe Sanditon has quite a bit of entertainment if one knows where to look. I must be off. Mr. Crowe would not be happy if I were late.”

“Could you tell Sidney that I look forward to seeing him?” He nodded his head yes and left her. Eliza went back to getting ready to look her best.

Mrs. Parker accompanied Charlotte, Allison and Sidney. Sidney glanced at Charlotte who gave him a small smile. He was glad that last night’s news did not cause any tear in their fragile relationship. He looked at Allison. She looked more distressed than Charlotte. He gave Charlotte a perplex look. She just shook her head at him. He realized that Allison must be concerned about Maxwell. He wondered if Maxwell knew.

Mary looked at the small party in the coach. She was surprised when the maid had told her that he had come in late and stayed the night there. Allison looked like she had not slept well. She looked between Sidney and Charlotte. There was something there, but she was not quite sure what it could be. She was rather shocked when he returned to say he was engaged to Mrs. Campion after the fire. She thought for sure he was beginning to have an attachment to Charlotte.

They arrived at the church to find Mr. Hankins instructing his staff on arrangements. “Ladies, welcome. Let me show you where you can find Miss Denham. Mr. Parker, Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe are just outside in the garden behind the church.”

Sidney walked to where they were. Crowe spied him first, “Sidney! I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it.”

“I believe you would have my head if I did not.”

“Babbers was just telling me about Mrs. Campion this morning.” Sidney looked at him.

“Yes, she was apologetic about her outburst last night. Of course, she was trying to see if I would tell her anything about my guest.” He just laughed.

“So, she doesn’t know.”

“No, and Ariel plans on keeping our own marital bliss from her. She wants to make sure Maxwell has her out the door before she ventures out. I do believe that Mr. Crowe’s wedding might be the talk to the town.”

“Well, that will make her happy.”

“I doubt it. She couldn’t have gotten much sleep.” He gave Sidney a wink.

“Please I beg you both, please stop telling me of any more of your marital bliss. I shall be forced to drink myself into a stupor.” They laughed at him.

Maxwell looked in the mirror. He had sent an inquiry to Mr. Norton to find out what Mrs. Campion was wearing. If he were lucky, he would have something that would match. Ally would probably not realize the fashion faux pas. He realized that he hoped that she would not think too badly of him, whatever happened. He was beginning to realize he had some feelings for her. He laughed at himself. Feelings indeed. They needed to get Sidney’s situation untangled quickly before it ruined any chance he had with Ally.

Eliza was looking at herself in the mirror. Her luck was looking up. The maid was at least talented enough to get her hair styled right the first time. A knock on the door interrupted her thought. The maid answered and Eliza stood up.

“Lord Maxwell, what a pleasant surprise.” She greeted him warmly. She took note that he had somehow coordinated his attire with hers. Sidney would not like that, she laughed to herself.

“Mrs. Campion, I could hardly believe it myself when Mr. Parker asked me to escort you to this country wedding.”

“Yes, I doubt any of it will compare to a London wedding.”

“Indeed. Perhaps you can fill me in on your own details as we go?”

“I would love to Lord Maxwell.”

Ariel looked out the window and saw the coach leaving with Mrs. Campion in it. She took a deep breath and rang for the maid. She wanted a quick bath before getting dressed.

Ariel thanked the maid, also Mr. Norton’s daughter, for her assistance. “It was a pleasure miss. Much better than the other lady next door. I thought she was going to box my ears.”

“Yes, she has a very sharp tongue. Tell me, was she happy to see Lord Maxwell?”

“Oh yes, I just a little confused.”

“About what?”

“Well, I heard she was Mr. Parker’s finance but Lord Maxwell’s attire, it was like they had coordinated. Why would she do something like that?”

Ariel laughed at her. “It’s a London thing. Now, I have packed up the trunks. I am not sure if we will leave today or not. If you could, please let Mr. Norton know that I am unsure.”

“He will be happy if you stay. Lord Babington’s patronage has been beneficial to his income.” She smiled at the young lady.

“I will let him know when I see him. Can you call for a coach to the church? I should be getting there myself or I will miss the party.” The maid curtsied and did as she was bid. 

Ariel looked at herself in the mirror to steady her nerves. She placed her gloves over her hands, covering her most beloved possession. It was time for Miss McKinley to make her appearance.

Miss Denham looked in the mirror. She could not believe on her transformation. She could not believe she was getting married. To Mr. Crowe on top of it all. She laughed at herself. Charlotte gave her a look and she blushed. She turned to Charlotte and Allison. “Thank you for sharing this day with me.”

“We are happy to do so.”

Mary looked at the three ladies. “Miss Denham, I believe your guests are all here. I just seen Lady Babington arrived. She is sitting in the back and she insisted to stay there. I tried to tell her as Lord Babington’s wife she should move closer.”

Charlotte looked at Mary, “It’s alright Mary. She does not want to make a big deal of it today. Today is Esther’s day.”

Ariel looked around the church. She had caught Charles eyes as soon as she entered and gave him a brave smile. Maxwell was sitting next to Mrs. Campion talking her ear off. 

She had no idea she was even there.

Mr. Hankins nodded to his staff to start the music for Miss Denham’s entrance. Ariel turned quickly so she would not be spotted. She wanted to avoid any confrontation until most of the guests had cleared out.

Mr. Crowe looked surprised as Esther walked down the aisle. He could not believe it himself. However, did they both find themselves in this position. He gave her a tender smile which was readily returned.

Mr. Hankins went on explaining the sanctity of holy matrimony and so on.

Maxwell escorted Mrs. Campion around. He left her with Babington to get refreshments. Eliza looked around. Off to the side was the other Parkers. Diana was speaking with someone about her most recent ailments. Eliza rolled her eyes. Maxwell returned with a glass of champagne. He tried to engage her in more conversation, but she had spotted Miss Heywood and another lady speaking to Sidney.

Sidney was all relaxed. She could not believe he would abandon her in such a way. As she walked to join them, she spied Miss McKinley and stopped short. What on earth was she doing here? She turned her attention to Ariel.

“Miss McKinley, far from home are you not?” Ariel looked towards Charles.

“Not at all I assure you.” Eliza watched her gaze at Charles.

“You really can’t possibly be chasing after Lord Babington.”

Ariel turned her focus back to her. “I don’t believe there is much chasing left any more Mrs. Campion.”

Eliza laughed at her. “Then you haven’t heard.”

“Heard what?”

“He’s attached to Miss Bingley.”

“Really? Is she here? I should like to speak with her.”

“No.”

“No, well then I guess I should make myself available to Lord Babington. If you excuse me.”

“That’s all you will be.”

Ariel looked back at her. “I’m sorry, what?”

Eliza gave her a nervous laugh. “What can you possibly offer a man such as Lord Babington? There is only one thing and once that goes, he is bound to lose interest. Whores tend to come and go.”

The barb did not hit home like Eliza thought it would. Ariel laughed out loud and those that knew something was going on, had drawn their eyes to them.

“Why is that so funny Miss McKinley?”

“Aren’t you calling the kettle black Mrs. Campion?” Eliza’s composure left her. She slapped Ariel. “Oh, so it was true. I shouldn’t be surprised; Lord Maxwell looks very accommodating to your fashion.” She toasted Eliza’s glass before she walked off.

Maxwell had seen the brief glance Ariel had thrown him after she looked at Charles. He came up quick after she left. “Mrs. Campion are you alright?” He sounded concern for her.

“Yes, Miss McKinley is vulgar.”

“Indeed, I have heard that. Is there anything I can do to assist?” She looked at him then back over to where Sidney was standing next to that girl.

She lowered her eyes to seduce Maxwell. “Yes,” she spoke softly, “I believe Mr. Parker has been distracted of late. I don’t suppose you could assist me in a small matter.”

“What would that be Mrs. Campion?”

“Well, I know you were looking for new talent and I believe Miss Heywood fits that mold. She is a very pretty young thing.” Eliza’s speech dripped in acidity. Maxwell looked up to the ladies next to Sidney. “I’m sure you would find her very entertaining.” Maxwell turned his attention back to Eliza. The woman was dangerous, perhaps more than even Ariel realized.

“So, you would like for me to show her London’s delights if I am to understand you correctly?”

“It’s just,” she pleaded with him, “well you know how hard it is for young men not to be distracted by such thoughts.”

He looked back at them. “Yes, I completely understand. I will need to interact with Sidney more if I am to seal the deal. Perchance, you should let me accompany him and his friend back to London. Once he realizes I am involved, he should lose interest quickly.”

“You are too kind Lord Maxwell.”

“Think nothing of its Mrs. Campion. I am happy to help.” He kissed her hand and went to rejoin Crowe. Babington had disappeared inside the church to find his wife.

Mrs. Campion went to where Sidney was still standing.

“Well who would have thought planning a London wedding was so exhausting.” Eliza looked at Charlotte as she took Sidney’s arm. “Perhaps we should have a simple, country affair like this one. Although I do not think it would be quite our sort of thing, do you?” She chuckled. “Men, what do they know. Good day, Miss Heywood.” She dragged Sidney off. He gave Charlotte an apologetic look as he walked away.

Charles found Ariel sitting at the piano in the church, playing softly. He sat on the bench next to her. “Are you alright?” She looked at him and laughed.

“I’m afraid Mrs. Campion did not like my remark. I would have rather had the champagne bath, but I believe either way it would have the same affect. Is she still here?”

“Yes.”

“Well, then, come back when she leaves. I shall be quite content here.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I will stay.”

“Charles, go visit with Crowe. Really, I’m fine.”

“Well, I am not. Either we both stay or we both go outside. Your choice, my darling.” She was surprised at him but gave him a smile.

“Fine, but I’m not hiding behind you and you are not to hold anything I say against me. Mrs. Campion is on my last nerve and it will not take much.”

He laughed at her. “Then, it should be more entertaining than the slap.” He got up and offered his arm.

Eliza kept a tight grip on Sidney’s arm as they spoke with Crowe and Esther. Eliza pretended to be interested in their talk. She was looking around for Miss McKinley when she saw her on Lord Babington’s arm. “Mrs. Campion?” She did not realize Esther had spoken directly to her.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

Esther bit her tongue. “I was asking if you were returning to London.”

“Yes, if you haven’t heard I am hosting an engagement party for Lord Jennings and Lady Babington.”

“You are too kind.”

“Yes, it is an expense, but I believe it will be well worth it. Miss Bingley has been wanting a grand event.”

“Miss Bingley?”

“Yes, I am sure you haven’t heard but she tells me that an announcement for herself should be coming.”

“An announcement?” Crowe inquired.

“Yes, about her and Lord Babington.” They all turned to look at Babington and Ariel speaking with the Heywood sisters.

“That is shocking.” Esther played her part. “He seems to be flaunting Miss McKinley around.”

“Yes, well she had some business at home she needed to attend to. You know how the Lord’s behave when they are out in the country.”

Crowe looked at her. “Yes, very willy. I hear she is quite talented.” Sidney gave him a dangerous look to which he only laughed.

Maxwell returned to her. “What have I missed?”

“Mrs. Campion was speaking to us of her hosting an engagement party for Lady Babington and Lord Jennings.”

“Delightful.” He said quickly. “An excellent idea, Mrs. Campion. I had just received word about something, could I steal you a way for a moment?”

Curious, she dropped her hand quickly from Sidney and let him lead her away. Sidney let out his breath. “I don’t suppose you are ready to start your honeymoon. I need a much stronger drink at this rate.”

Crowe looked at Esther and gave her a devilish smile. “What a grand idea Parker.” Esther slightly blushed.

“Mrs. Campion, I got a letter this morning from Duke.” She waited for him to continue. “He says the Duke of Sussex is looking to make a grand announcement, but he wants to ensure he has the attention of the beau monde. Your event sounds like a perfect place for such an honor.”

“Yes,” she said quietly at first then stronger, “yes. It would be perfect.”

“Very well, I shall let him know. There will need to be some additional arrangements for such an honor. I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t bring the Prince Regent with him.”

“Then, I should return to London and waste no more time here.” She studied him. “I have your full confidence on our arrangement?” 

He looked over towards Charlotte and Allison. Resolved, he answered her. “Yes, I believe I would be well entertained with Miss Heywood.” She laughed and went to excuse herself from the reception. Maxwell laughed after she left. He never said which Heywood sister he was pursuing. She was not going to be happy when she found out, but it was her fault she did not realize there were two of them. Chuckling, he went to join them. 

Sidney helped her into the coach. “I believe you can handle getting my things returned to London.”

“Mrs. Campion what is the rush?” He tried to act appropriately.

“I have some additional things for the engagement party. Not to worry. We will have time to discuss things when you return.” He bowed to her and closed the door. He watched the coach leave.

Crowe walked up to him. “Well, that seemed sudden.”

“Yes, well I do believe I can enjoy myself now. If you will excuse me, I need to go apologize to Lady Babington and Miss Heywood.”

Sidney walked up to them nervous. He was worried about Charlotte. He found them laughing at something Ariel had said. “Lady- “

“Ariel, Sidney.” She quipped as she saw Sir Denham and Miss Brereton approached.

“What the devil is going on?” Edward demanded to know. Lady Denham had been giving him a lecture on making his own arrangements for his own wedding.

“What do you mean Sir Edward?” Ariel asked him politely.

Clara answered for him. “Mrs. Campion, she slapped you.”

Ariel laugh, “barely. I believe I may have said something she did not like. No worries though. I believe she has found something else to worry about.”

“Such as?”

Maxwell joined the conversation, “I believe the Prince Regent may attend the engagement party for Lord Jennings and Lady Babington.” Clara gasped.

“Really?”

“Yes, I am well acquainted with him. With my attendance as well as Lord Babington here, I believe he would be happy to make the appearance.”

“Such an honor. I am sure she was delighted.” Clara replied.

“Very.” Maxwell looked over to Crowe and Esther. “I do believe the couple is ready to make their exit. We shall go send them off.” They waved as the coach drove off. Maxwell looked at Ariel. “Can I borrow her a moment Babington?” he offered her his arm and he took her away from the crowd. Charles watched them. He found Clara observing him.

“Lord Babington, it appears something has caught your eye.”

He smiled at her and laughed. “Yes, well Sanditon has been entertaining Miss Brereton. How was your ride from London with Mrs. Campion?”

“Tedious.” She looked at him. Edward was speaking with Lady Denham again. “And alarming.”

“Alarming? How?”

“I do believe she was trying to seduce Edward when she thought I was asleep.”

“Yes, I have heard she is not what we think she is.”

“I will be happy for her to move on.”

“As we all would. I believe Edward is wanting you to join him.” She turned to find he was waving her over.

Sidney looked at him. “I’m sorry Babbers. I did not think she would hit Ariel.” Charles laughed.

“Yes, she was rather hoping for the champagne bath but either way, it worked out. She left and now we can all relax.” He looked over to Charlotte. “You might want to go speak with Charlotte while you can.”

Sidney walked over. “Miss Heywood, Miss Heywood.” Allison looked at him.

“I don’t think I care much for Mrs. Campion, Mr. Parker.” Allison addressed him.

He looked at Charlotte. “Charlotte?” she took a deep breath.

“Ally, I don’t think any of us do.”

“Then what is going on?”

“Charlotte can tell you later. Can I steal her for a moment?” He wanted to offer his arm to her but could feel Lady Denham’s eyes on him. She joined him as he walked away from the crowd.

Maxwell looked back at Allison while standing next to Ariel. “I do believe you have underestimated Mrs. Campion.”

“What do you mean?”

“She has asked for my, um, skills in intercepting Miss Heywood.”

“What?” she glared at him. “You did not agree to such a thing Maxwell.” 

He smiled at her. “I’m afraid she didn’t clarify which Heywood I was to be seducing.” Ariel looked at Ally while he laughed.

“You are not going to do such a thing to Ally.”

He took a deep breath. “You don’t think me capable of sweeping Miss Heywood off her feet?” She gave him a strange look. “I’ll be the first to admit it. I find her fascinating. She is nothing like anyone in London.”

“Exactly. She has no idea. Can you not set your sights on someone not so naïve?”

“Ariel, truly I am serious. I realized it last night before Sidney got there. I know I will have a lot to prove and it is bound to get complicated. However, I believe with your assistance”

“You mean the Darling assistance?” she laughed at him. “Very well, but you better not break her heart, or I’ll get Duke on you.” He laughed. They walked back over to Sidney and Charlotte.

Sidney looked at Charlotte. “I’m sorry for Mrs. Campion. Please do not think badly of me. Forgive me.”

“How could I not? Besides, she was more distressing to Ariel. Whatever happened there?”

Ariel walked up to them. “Nothing I care to discuss but no worries. Now, Lord Maxwell has been instructed to escort Sidney as well as you and your sister to London.”

Charlotte looked at Maxwell. “It seems Mrs. Campion wanted us to be better acquainted. Miss Heywood and Miss Heywood, Lady Worchester would love for you to visit.”

“How do you know that?” 

Maxwell laughed at Charlotte. “Because I have her invitation here in my pocket.” He handed her a letter from Susan, who in fact, requested Allison and her to come for a visit in London.

“I should like to see her.”

“Yes, well, we just need to figure out when to travel.” 

Charlotte looked at Ariel. “We are heading to Sussex, but we will be back in London for Augusta and Jester’s event. I believe Lady Susan will take well care of you while I am away.”

Lady Denham kept her eye on everything that happened. She ventured over. “What may I ask is going on?”

“Lady Denham, Lady Worchester has requested a visit from Miss Heywood and Miss Heywood.” Lady D looked at Babington.

“And where are you going?” she asked him.

“We are going to Sussex to visit some extended family Lady Denham.” 

“Will you be back in Sanditon?” Lady Denham was curious.

“I think we would be happy for a return visit.” Some other patron called her and off she went. He looked at her. “Lady Babington, shall we be going ourselves?”

“Yes, I think so.” She yawned. “I could use a good nap.” They stopped at the hotel and got their luggage.

“We could stay another night.”

“No, I’m I don’t know. I think I am only tired. I haven’t gotten used my new routine.” He put his arm around her shoulders, and she put her head on his chest.

“Well, then take a nap.” She snuggled against him and fell asleep quickly.


	91. Maxwell Plots With Sidney

Lord Maxwell and company decided to spend one more night in Sanditon. He found the ladies in the library again and laughed. “Lovely night for a walk on the beach or are you all going to stay indoors?” Ally looked at Charlotte and Maria.

“A walk of course.” They came across Sidney downstairs as he was wrapping up his discussion with Tom about controlling cost on the new building.

“Where are you all going?” he asked them politely.

“One last beach walk before heading into London Parker. Care to join?” Sidney looked at Charlotte who gave him a shy smile.

“Yes.” The children begged to join them. “Very well, but you must stay close and not wander off.” He told them.

They met Mr. Stringer on the way out, who was easily persuaded to join Miss Lucas. The children laughed and ran around Charlotte and Ally while they tried to escape the tide that came up along the beach.

Ally watched as Maxwell had been more inclined to interact with the children. He showed them how to catch the ghost crabs and not get pinched. The children burst with laughter. They found the others had gone on ahead. The children took their finds to Charlotte and Sidney leaving them alone.

“Did you enjoy the wedding Miss Ally?”

“It was nice. It reminded me of the ones in Willingden.”

“You should see the ones in London. They are quite the affair.”

“So, what is your take on London?”

“A lot of coming and going mostly. There is plenty to see if you should be inclined. From tea rooms, libraries, museums, parks, theaters and horse tracks to name a few. Lady Susan will be incredibly happy I’m sure to have you seen any and all if you like.’

“What is she like?”

“Charlotte could tell you. She is a gem.”

“Are you related to her?”

He laughed, “No, Ariel is though. They are cousins. She is very acquainted with the Prince Regent.”

“Oh!” she said, not sure what would be the best reply. “Do you like the museums?”

“Yes, although I have not been in a while.”

“Why ever not?”

“Well, I guess I haven’t had anyone to give me their honest opinions on the objects within their walls.” He hesitated. “If you would like, I would be more than happy to escort you and Charlotte.”

Ally looked at her sister ahead. Charlotte’s spirit seemed to be returning to her. “I would like that very much Maxwell.” She found herself smiling at him and more importantly he was smiling back.

The carriage jolted waking up Ariel. The sun had begun to set. “Where are we Charles?”

“I believe we are still a little far. If we keep this pace, it will probably be late.” She tried to stretch out. “I’ve already instructed the driver to stop if there is a hotel on the way.”

“You don’t want to try to get there today?”

“I am more concerned about you. I think you need a hot bath and a decent bed. It has been a lot the last few weeks without a break. You are burning yourself out.” She wanted to argue but realized he was probably right.

“How did I find such a smart man?”

“Hmm, I wonder. I believe Lady Worchester might have had a hand in this.”

“You think so?”

“Don’t the darlings always get their man?” 

She laughed at him. “You have no idea.”

“What does that mean Lady Babington?”

She smiled at him. “Well, I just might have a secret or two I haven’t told you. If you feed me dinner, I might be inclined to tell you a bedtime story.” Charles was hoping the next town was close.

Jester and Augusta was enjoying their evening stroll through Churchill Park with Jackson. With Babington gone, they had fallen into a routine. “Augusta, I have been meaning to ask you something about where you would want to live after we are married. Do you have a preference? Would you like to continue to live in the city or move to the country?”

“What about Annabelle?”

“I have not discussed anything with her. I believe we could find her a small house to lent.

“Absolutely not Jester. We could not move her from the country to the city. She would not feel comfortable. I was hoping you would suggest that she continue to live with us.”

“You would want to live in the country?”

“Yes, it is not so far out that we could not enjoy trips to the city. It would be a slight inconvenience to you during theater season, but I think for the time being it will be what I want.”

“I am glad. I was worried about Annabelle being alone. She hasn’t not said anything.”

“Then, we should discuss it with her tonight at dinner.”

“There is something else we need to discuss, but it is an unpleasant topic.”

Augusta looked at him. “Mrs. Campion.” She growled at him.

“What now?”

“She has volunteered to host an engagement party for us at Chatham House. I know it would not be your choice, but Lady Worchester had suggested that if such an invitation were offered, that I should accept it. I hope you aren’t too disappointed in me.”

“What about Ariel and Charles? This will affect them as well.”

He laughed. “I believe you are still underestimating my cousin as Mrs. Campion is.”

“What do you mean?”

“She insisted that Ariel not sing at the event as it will distress Miss Bingley.” She looked at him and he continued, “I believe that will be the very incentive for her to so. I have yet to tell Ariel not to do something and her actual listen to me. If she does not listen to her cousin, I am willing to bet, she is not listening to her. I believe our party will undoubtedly be the talk of the ton. I think it best we speak to your parents.”

“Yes, why not stop there first before dinner.” They turned Jackson around to get ready to depart.

They found themselves in the drawing room with Lady Kat and Lord Chester shortly.

“This is a surprise visit.”

“Yes, well we had some news and thought to let you know as soon as possible.” Augusta spoke to her parents.

“Mrs. Campion stopped by the theater the other day and has offered to host an engagement party at the Chatham House.”

“The famous Chatham House?”

“Yes, apparently she has lent it out and has been restoring it to its former glory. Lady Worchester had informed me that if such an invitation had been offered, that I should accept it willingly. The actual date has not been set yet. There are still a few more things to be done.”

“How does Charles feel about it?”

“We haven’t seen him for a few days. He went to Hundsford.”

“Why would he go there?” 

Jester smiled. “Miss McKinley had gone home for some unfinished business. I believe Charles had gone to make sure she was alright.” Augusta looked at her mother. A look of relief reflected on her face.

“Mother, why do I get the feeling you were hoping Charles had followed her?”

Lady Kat looked at her husband. “Because of Miss Bingley.”

“Miss Bingley?” Jester asked her. She retold her story about the visit. “Well, a new development. I have not seen Miss Bingley around town. I wonder if there was a falling out between Mrs. Campion and herself.”

“I don’t know, but I would like to know where she is at. It is always good to know where all your chess pieces are at when playing the game.” Lady Kat commented.

“I believe I shall ask. Mrs. Campion had apparently stopped by the theater the other day. I believe we should go speak with her.”

“I don’t think you should go alone. I am being to think the lady is very manipulative. I shall join you.” Lady Kat volunteered and Jester was surprised. Augusta smiled at them both.

They bided them goodnight and made plans to see if they could speak with Mrs. Campion tomorrow.

A post arrived shortly after the visit. Lord Chester laughed unbridled at its contents and could only hand off the note to his wife as he could not breathe. Lady Kat was left speechless for a full minute. “Well, my dear, I guess that should relieve your mind.”

The coach stopped at a quaint town of Rosedale. The inn was exceedingly small, but the inn keepers were a very friendly couple who were astonished at having a Lord stay at their modest inn. Charles and Ariel instructed them that they only required a modest room, a hot bath and an easy meal for them and the driver. 

The inn keeper and his wife stayed nearby as the young couple ate their meal. Charles kept a watchful eye on Ariel. She still looked tired even after her nap. “You still look tired.”

“Well, must be all the exercise I’ve been getting.” She goaded him.

“Ariel be serious. Are you feeling alright?” He spoke stern to her, and it took her by surprised. She saw the concern in his eyes.

She took his hand. “Truly, I a feel fine. I am only tired. If I still feel this way when we get back to London, I will go see Dr. Blythe, but I really just think it is everything all at once.” 

He squeezed her hand.

“Good, now do I get any hints on my bedtime story or are you going to make me wait?”

She smiled at him. “You are going to have to wait Charles Babington. Patience is a virtue.”

“Well then stop playing with your food.” He grinned at her.

The inn keeper had his two older boys bring in the hot water for the bath. It was an old horse trough. Ariel laughed when she looked at Charles. The inn keeper started apologizing for such rude fixtures.

“It is fine sir. I grew up on a horse farm. It wouldn’t be the first time taking a bath in such although it might be the first time with hot water.” She looked at Charles and gave him a wink. The tub was big enough for the both. Charles looked at her and gave her a smile. He did not think he had ever been this excited for a bath.

“We will drain the tub tomorrow after you depart unless you wish for us to do so sooner.”

Charles answered him. “Tomorrow will suffice. We try to depart early, but not at first light. We are not far from our destination I believe.”

“Very good sir. If there is anything else, please let us know.”

“I think we will be content for the night.” The inn keeper bowed and shut the door behind him. Charles looked at her and the rather large bathtub. “Well Lady Babington. I believe this might be a first.”

Ariel stretched out on the bed. It felt so much better than the coach. “I’m ready for my bedtime story.”

“You are awful needy tonight.” He gave her a light kiss. “Fine, let me tell you about the time at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball several years ago now.” Charles could not believe what she told him.

“You mean you have been stalking me that long?”

“It was hardly stalking Babington. If I had been stalking, you would have noticed.”

“And to think I could have been this happy so many years sooner.” He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair. “Lady Babington you are a surprise. Now, curl up. I want you to get plenty of sleep.”

Sidney watched Charlotte carefully. “You know that things will probably be different in London.”

“I was just thinking that myself.”

“I hope we will still be able to speak to each other.”

“Of course.”

“Mrs. Campion will probably make it difficult. I do not want to lose you Charlotte. I still have no idea on what Ariel is going to do.”

“I do not either. What are you going to do?”

“I need to figure out exactly how much money has been used for the rebuilding. I have not been looking at the receipts lately. I don’t want to put a stop order on it, but we’ve got to figure something out.”

“What do you need to figure out?” Maxwell and Ally had caught up to them. The children were now being entertained by Mr. Stringer and Miss Lucas.

“Maxwell do you always show up unannounced?”

“Yes, it makes it more entertaining. Now, what are we discussing if I can be so bold to interrupt.”

“I need to figure out how much money has been used for the rebuilding and how to pay for the current supplies.”

“I think, if you will let me trouble you, you will find my investor willing to take on some of that project.”

“You have an investor for the project?”

Charlotte looked at him. He gave her a smile. “Yes, he will be in town for Lord Jester’s engagement party if you would like to meet him then. Until then, he has given me his assurances to start his investment for him.”

“Where in the world would you have found such a person?”

“Mr. Parker, I have a lot of investors, all eager to take parts in such a task. However, that is not the problem. The problem is detangling yourself from your current situation that does not cause scandal at their door. Now, we still need to figure out how much needs to be regained in capital, but I am confident that the sourcing can be found.”

“Just like that Maxwell?” Charlotte asked him.

He smiled at her. “Miss Charlotte. There is more than London out there. Lucky for you, I happen to know someone that has travel extensively and has made vast connections over the years. He is willing to use those connections to benefit the happiness of his children.”

“Who?” Parker asked.

“No worries. You will all get to meet soon enough. Now, let us not worry about financial situation for the rest of the evening. Soon enough, we will be back in London and will have still some more to endure before we can all fully enjoy our lives.”

Charles woke up to find his bed empty and the sunlight piercing the window. Heading downstairs, he found the inn keepers wife clearing a table. “If you are looking for your wife my lord, she is outside in the stable.” Just like the lady had said, Ariel was talking to the inn keeper and his sons about their horses. They had fallen on hard times and were thinking they would have to sell them to survive.

She was inspecting a mare and her colt.

“I should have known.” Ariel looked at him. The extra sleep had done her well.

“Sorry my lord, we were speaking this morning about horses and she insisted on seeing them.” Charles laughed.

“Apologies not needed.” He looked at her and found her smiling deviously at him.

“You remember the mark on your horse I showed you?” He nodded yes. She motioned him to look at the mark on the mare which was clearly visible.

“This is a McKinley horse, which if she were bred appropriately, means the colt could be as well. They were speaking of selling their horses.” 

He raised an eyebrow “Are you suggesting you need a new horse?”

“Yes,” she paused, “and no.” The inn keeper was disappointed when she spoke. “More of a partnership. If I can validate the colt, then they stand more to profit, and it could restore their fortune. I could not buy the horse outright in a good conscious. However, a partnership could not only help restore their fortune but keep the McKinley line intact.” The inn keeper went from disappointment to astonishment. She looked at him, “where did you get the mare?”

“About two years ago, we had a young man pass through with no money. He had two mounts. The mare here and the other he took with him. He looked a mess. He said we could keep the mare in payment. I had him sign a note. I did not know if the horse was stolen nor did I know it was pregnant.”

“Well then, I suggest we go inside and make some arrangements.” Arrangements made, the Babington’s continued on their journey to Sussex. Charles looked at his wife. “I’m glad to see you are looking better.”

“Are you saying you found me disagreeable Lord Babington?” He laughed at her.

“Come here. What am I going to do with you?” she laughed as he attacked her.

Maxwell joined Sidney in the library as the ladies retired.

“I am finding you a mystery Lord Maxwell. Just how do you keep getting yourself so involved with my affairs?”

“Simple really. Lady Susan takes a great interest in things, especially when they involve members of her family. Charlotte had made a great impression on her at Mrs. Maudsley’s   
ball and when she found her to be a good friend of Ariel’s, the stars aligned. Combine that with my own interest,”

“What is your interest in this mess?” 

Maxwell smiled at him. “I should think it pretty obvious to a man like yourself.” Sidney studied him. Maxwell laughed as he started putting things together.

“Allison?” he asked in disbelief.

“The Heywood’s are quite the conundrum are they not?”

“But Ariel said you were after Charlotte.”

“Did she?” Sidney reflected on what she had said to him in the library.

“She said you were looking for a wife and that you could offer Miss Heywood her heart’s desire. She was recommending you.”

“Yes, well, she is a Darling. Always sticking their noses in everyone’s love life they come across.” Maxwell took a drink. “You assumed she meant Charlotte. In reality, she was speaking of Ally.” Sidney laughed. “Unfortunately, I believe Ally will take a lot more to convince of my intentions. As you are aware, I do have quite the reputation.”

“So did Babington but that turned out well.”

“Yes, well there is a tad more involved.” He got up and shut the door. He spent the next hour speaking of Mrs. Campion’s ulterior motive. “So, now you know, and you know how you are to behave. We will of course need to explain things to the ladies while we head back.”


	92. Lady Kat Unravels Miss Bingley

Ariel stretched out on the bed. It felt so much better than the coach. “I’m ready for my bedtime story.”

“You are awful needy tonight.” He gave her a light kiss. “Fine, let me tell you about the time at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball several years ago now.” Charles could not believe what she told him.

“You mean you have been stalking me that long?”

“It was hardly stalking Babington. If I had been stalking, you would have noticed.”

“And to think I could have been this happy so many years sooner.” He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair. “Lady Babington you are a surprise. Now, curl up. I want you to get plenty of sleep.”

Sidney watched Charlotte carefully. “You know that things will probably be different in London.”

“I was just thinking that myself.”

“I hope we will still be able to speak to each other.”

“Of course.”

“Mrs. Campion will probably make it difficult. I do not want to lose you Charlotte. I still have no idea on what Ariel is going to do.”

“I do not either. What are you going to do?”

“I need to figure out exactly how much money has been used for the rebuilding. I have not been looking at the receipts lately. I don’t want to put a stop order on it, but we’ve got to figure something out.”

“What do you need to figure out?” Maxwell and Ally had caught up to them. The children were now being entertained by Mr. Stringer and Miss Lucas.

“Maxwell do you always show up unannounced?”

“Yes, it makes it more entertaining. Now, what are we discussing if I can be so bold to interrupt.”

“I need to figure out how much money has been used for the rebuilding and how to pay for the current supplies.”

“I think, if you will let me trouble you, you will find my investor willing to take on some of that project.”

“You have an investor for the project?”

Charlotte looked at him. He gave her a smile. “Yes, he will be in town for Lord Jester’s engagement party if you would like to meet him then. Until then, he has given me his assurances to start his investment for him.”

“Where in the world would you have found such a person?”

“Mr. Parker, I have a lot of investors, all eager to take parts in such a task. However, that is not the problem. The problem is detangling yourself from your current situation that does not cause scandal at their door. Now, we still need to figure out how much needs to be regained in capital, but I am confident that the sourcing can be found.”

“Just like that Maxwell?” Charlotte asked him.

He smiled at her. “Miss Charlotte. There is more than London out there. Lucky for you, I happen to know someone that has travel extensively and has made vast connections over the years. He is willing to use those connections to benefit the happiness of his children.”

“Who?” Parker asked.

“No worries. You will all get to meet soon enough. Now, let us not worry about financial situation for the rest of the evening. Soon enough, we will be back in London and will have still some more to endure before we can all fully enjoy our lives.”

Charles woke up to find his bed empty and the sunlight piercing the window. Heading downstairs, he found the inn keepers wife clearing a table. “If you are looking for your wife my lord, she is outside in the stable.” Just like the lady had said, Ariel was talking to the inn keeper and his sons about their horses. They had fallen on hard times and were thinking they would have to sell them to survive.

She was inspecting a mare and her colt.

“I should have known.” Ariel looked at him. The extra sleep had done her well.

“Sorry my lord, we were speaking this morning about horses and she insisted on seeing them.” Charles laughed.

“Apologies not needed.” He looked at her and found her smiling deviously at him.

“You remember the mark on your horse I showed you?” He nodded yes. She motioned him to look at the mark on the mare which was clearly visible.

“This is a McKinley horse, which if she were bred appropriately, means the colt could be as well. They were speaking of selling their horses.” 

He raised an eyebrow “Are you suggesting you need a new horse?”

“Yes,” she paused, “and no.” The inn keeper was disappointed when she spoke. “More of a partnership. If I can validate the colt, then they stand more to profit, and it could restore their fortune. I could not buy the horse outright in a good conscious. However, a partnership could not only help restore their fortune but keep the McKinley line intact.” The inn keeper went from disappointment to astonishment. She looked at him, “where did you get the mare?”

“About two years ago, we had a young man pass through with no money. He had two mounts. The mare here and the other he took with him. He looked a mess. He said we could keep the mare in payment. I had him sign a note. I did not know if the horse was stolen nor did I know it was pregnant.”

“Well then, I suggest we go inside and make some arrangements.” Arrangements made; the Babington’s continued on their journey to Sussex. Charles looked at his wife. “I’m glad to see you are looking better.”

“Are you saying you found me disagreeable Lord Babington?” He laughed at her.

“Come here. What am I going to do with you?” she laughed as he attacked her.

Maxwell joined Sidney in the library as the ladies retired.

“I am finding you a mystery Lord Maxwell. Just how do you keep getting yourself so involved with my affairs?”

“Simple really. Lady Susan takes a great interest in things, especially when they involve members of her family. Charlotte had made a great impression on her at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball and when she found her to be a good friend of Ariel’s, the stars aligned. Combine that with my own interest,”

“What is your interest in this mess?” 

Maxwell smiled at him. “I should think it pretty obvious to a man like yourself.” Sidney studied him. Maxwell laughed as he started putting things together.

“Allison?” he asked in disbelief.

“The Heywood’s are quite the conundrum are they not?”

“But Ariel said you were after Charlotte.”

“Did she?” Sidney reflected on what she had said to him in the library.

“She said you were looking for a wife and that you could offer Miss Heywood her heart’s desire. She was recommending you.”

“Yes, well, she is a Darling. Always sticking their noses in everyone’s love life they come across.” Maxwell took a drink. “You assumed she meant Charlotte. In reality, she was   
speaking of Ally.” Sidney laughed. “Unfortunately, I believe Ally will take a lot more to convince of my intentions. As you are aware, I do have quite the reputation.”

“So did Babington but that turned out well.”

“Yes, well there is a tad more involved.” He got up and shut the door. He spent the next hour speaking of Mrs. Campion’s ulterior motive. “So, now you know, and you know how you are to behave. We will of course need to explain things to the ladies while we head back.”

Lady Kat and Lord Jennings found themselves sitting in a freshly painted drawing room at the Chatham house. Mr. Lewis was surprised at their visit. “Lady Babington and Lord Jennings, how can I assist?”

“We are looking for Mrs. Campion. Is she not here?”

“Not at the moment. She went to Sanditon to attend a wedding of a Miss Denham and Mr. Crowe.”

“Crowe hun? Babington’s friend.”

Mr. Lewis appraised him. “As far as I know. I did meet the two gentlemen plus Mr. Sidney Parker in Hundsford.”

“You were in Hundsford?”

“Yes, for a little over a year.”

“Was it not profitable?”

Mr. Lewis smiled at him. “Do you always ask so many questions Lord Jennings?”

He laughed at him. “It is an occupational hazard, I guess. You mentioned Hundsford and I thought about Miss McKinley.”

“You know Miss McKinley?”

“Yes. I heard there was a show after the talent show with a Miss Bingley. I believe Miss Bingley is a friend to Mrs. Campion.”

“Yes, although Miss Bingley has gone to visit her sister in Pemberley.”

Lady Kat looked at him. “Will she be here for the engagement party?”

“I do not think so. She has been out of sorts since the dinner party at Lady Rose’s. You were both there if I remember.”

“Yes, although I didn’t get to speak with her there.”

“I’m in regular correspondence with her, if you would like for me to pass any messages.”

Lady Kat thought a moment. “Yes, would you see if she would like a visit? I have not been to Pemberley for years.”

It was by then, that Lady Kat, Lady Augusta, Lord Jester and Mr. Lewis found themselves in a coach to Pemberley. Miss Bingley was staying with her brother and his wife. 

Mr. and Mrs. Bingley warmly welcomed the guests to their house. They were surprised at the visit. Caroline had not realized there were be some additional guests. She thought Lady Kat would be by herself. She had trepidation when she first received the letter from Mr. Lewis. Pleasantries exchanged; they spoke easily around the room.

“I did not realize there would be so many visitors Lady Babington.”

“Do not make yourself uneasy Miss Bingley.” Lady Kat saw the nervousness in Caroline’s eye. “I came because I have concern and I hope you could clear it all up.” Charles looked at his sister. She had been acting very strange since her sudden appearance to his house. “You see shortly after our visit, my son departed for Hundsford without any explanation. I found it odd since of what you spoke to me.”

“Lady Babington, I don’t think- “

“I’m sorry Miss Bingley but I do believe this situation needs to get resolved before any more scandal falls.”

“Scandal?” Charles looked at his sister intently.

Lady Kat looked at him. “Yes, scandal Mr. Bingley. You see, your sister led me to believe that she was carrying my unmarried son’s child.” Jane gasped. “To worsen the situation, she insinuated another lady was also carrying an unborn child and trying to lure my son into a beneficial situation unknowingly.””

Charles, Jane and Mr. Lewis looked at her and she could only keep silent.

“I do not care for scandal, especially when it is laid at my door. I promptly went to confirm such a story with the other lady implied. I was given extremely strict assurances that no such case existed not only my son but the lady’s grandparents who had her every confidence.”

Miss Bingley was not ready to retreat just yet. “Certainly, if such a report is circulated, you coming here will confirm it.” 

Lady Kat’s eyes glittered dangerously. “Unless you contradict such a report.” She paused, “or are you yourself trying to pass another man’s child off as my son’s?” Caroline looked at her brother and sister before she took a short glance at Mr. Lewis.

Mr. Lewis was giving her a very disheartened look. He had written her some very beautifully written letters. He would have nothing to do with her either way. There was no way out of the situation.

“I am not Lady Babington.” Lady Kat released her breathe.

“Then tell me what would possess an accomplish lady as yourself to resort to such a thing?”

“Mrs. Campion. She was trying to attach herself to Mr. Parker. As he is friends with Lord Babington, she persuaded me to say and do whatever it took to ensure my own connections.”

Mr. Lewis looked around the room. “I’m sorry Lady Babington, but who is the other lady involved?”

“Miss McKinley.” Mr. Lewis and Jane Bingley gasped.

“Caroline!” Charles jumped up excitedly. “Good heavens, do you not think of all the consequences to the rest of the family? Lady Babington, please forgive my tempestuous sister. I would not think her so capable of such a thing.”

Lady Kat looked at him and back at Caroline. “Sit down Mr. Bingley. She obviously was not. She only spoke the words it appears. She lacks conviction to such a task.” Satisfied, Lady Kat took a softer tone. “Well then, I believe Miss Bingley your conscience should be clean for you to return to society instead of hiding with your brother.”

“How could I? Mrs. Campion.”

“Does she know?”

“No, I have not told her anything. I just left a note saying I needed to see my brother.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I am here.” Mr. Lewis spoke and the all looked at him. He looked at Caroline before addressing her brother. “Could I please have a moment with Mr. Bingley and his sister?”

The others looked at each other and agreed that they could step out for a moment.

Mr. Lewis looked at Charles. “I did not know what had happened but” he looked at her “it matters not. I came because I wished to speak to you about an application to Miss Bingley’s hand.” Caroline gasped. “Miss Bingley, I know I may not be as connected as you would like but as you know I do have connections and am very capable of providing a comfortable lifestyle.”

“You would marry her after all of this?” Charles asked in disbelief.

“Your sister is incredibly beautiful Mr. Bingley. Her tongue is not as sharp as it was when I first met her. I believe being away from London, she has learned a great deal about herself if her letters were written true.”

Charles looked at Caroline. “Were your letters lies too?” He spoke harshly to her. 

She was shaken up. Her eyes swelling with tears. Barely whispering, “No.” she spoke to Charles. 

“Well then. I suggest you give Mr. Lewis an answer. I’ll step outside.”

Caroline covered her mouth to muffle the sounds of crying. He sat down next to her. “Lady, please don’t make yourself uncomfortable. Deeply Miss Bingley, I wish you would at least give my proposal a serious consideration.” He handed her a handkerchief.

“Why would you offer after everything that has been said?”

“Because Miss Bingley,” he lifted her chin, “I have fallen in love with you.” She looked at him and saw the sincere look in his eye. “I am not perfect myself as you are well aware. I too have my own faults with Mrs. Campion. Are we not a matching pair?”

It was decided that Miss Bingley would continue to stay with her brother for the time being, at least until after the engagement party. Then the announcement would be placed in the London Times. Mr. Lewis was to return to finish his responsibilities on the Chatham house Once completed, he would look to building his family’s business into the Pemberley area on Mr. Bingley’s suggestion. Mr. Lewis had stayed behind to meet Miss Bingley’s other relatives as well as Mr. Darcy.


	93. The French Connection

“Well, that went better than expected.” Augusta spoke to the occupants in the coach. Lady Kat looked at the pair sitting across from her.

“Yes, especially since your brother decided to go ahead and marry Miss McKinley without announcing it.” Jester and Augusta gasped in surprise then erupted in laughter. “I don’t see how this is funny. Do you know how long I have been trying to get him married? He robbed me of an opportunity in society.”

“Mother!” Augusta looked at her, “I don’t think you should think your joy should be greater than Charles. Besides, I believe he was besotted with her from the first time he met her, it’s amazing he was able to keep his hands off her this long.”

“Yes, well don’t be thinking of running off and eloping yourselves. I have put too much work into everything now.”

“No worries Lady Kat. I should endeavor to be your favorite in-law.” Jester joked with her and she laughed.

Ariel looked out the window of the coach as they drove up the pathway to the house. She had not been here since she was little. The property had been maintained very well. 

Charles looked at her and could see her excitement. “I see you are happy.”

“Yes, I wasn’t sure how the property would look like. I haven’t been here since I was little.” She pointed things around the property. “Oh, and I should like to take you somewhere special if we have time.”

“Lady Babington, we shall make the time.” He smiled at her.

Arriving to the drawing room, they found Lord and Lady Darling sitting for tea.

“Finally arrived, have you?” Lord Darling remarked to her while shaking Lord Babington’s hand. Lady Darling gave her granddaughter a hug then held her back to observe her.

“It seems that you are looking very well.” She commented which caused her to blush.

They spoke of Sanditon and the events that took place there. They were surprised Maxwell had showed up.

“Yes, I know you were expecting him here as well, but I’m afraid there’s been some complications.” They then went and discussed Mrs. Campion and her the lady’s scheme with Mr. Parker.

“Truly deplorable to resort to such things. How is Charlotte taking all of it?” Ariel had to tell them the rest of Mrs. Campion’s plan involving Maxwell.

“Well, we are glad you have both made it. I believe we are expected at the main house this evening for dinner. Why don’t you go unpack and get yourselves settled?” Lady Darling looked at Ariel. “Do you remember your room?”

“I think so.”

“Good, Lord Darling and I were going out for a bit. We will see you later.” She patted Ariel’s knee as they walked out the door. 

Charles looked at her. “Did I miss something?”

“I do believe that was your cue Lord Babington that the house is empty.” She smiled at him.

She watched Charles as the coach delivered them to the main house. Charles helped off the coach. He gave her a perplexed look. “I thought we were staying at the main house.”

“You were at the McKinley’s main house. I do believe Lord Babington; you have arrived at Duke’s main house.” It was an enormous stately house surrounded by large gardens. “I think I was only here once as a child.”

They entered a large foyer and were escorted to the drawing room to which they were announced as they entered, “Lord and Lady Babington.” They found themselves being scrutinized by several pair of eyes. Lord and Lady Darling walked up to them.

“Come, let us formally introduce you.”

“Your grace, may I present Lord Charles Babington and his wife, Lady Ariel Babington.” Charles bowed formally while Ariel curtsied. Charles looked at the man he knew as Duke.

“Yes, Lord Babington. I see you have found your way from Hundsford. Welcome.” He was all politeness. “May I present Duchess Melody, my wife?” Ariel looked at the lady and realized she had seen the lady before speaking to her mother at the London theater. A few other people stood off to the side. “This is Mr. Earlberry. He handles the trade division in France.” Mr. Earlberry bowed to them.

“It is an honor to meet you Lady Babington. I have heard much about you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Finally, this is Mr. Charles Campion, Miss Lolly Lottle and their son, Charles.” Charles and Ariel both stared at them and then looked to each other.

“I’m sorry, did you say Mr. Campion?” Charles asked Duke.

Duke laughed. “Yes. I believe you know his wife Mrs. Campion if Lord Darling tells me accurately.”

“Yes, but we were told you were dead, no offense.” Ariel spoke unbelieving as she looked at the man.

“Very much alive thank you. I believe we can discuss things later. We ourselves have only arrived not too long ago.”

“Yes, let us continue on to the dining room.” Duke suggested.

They spent time discussing the silk trade in France as well as newest fashion trends.

“Mr. Worth has sent me over dress designs for you to review.”

“I should be happy to look at them,” replied Duchess Melody.

Mr. Earlberry had another surprise. “Lady Babington, I was told you were musically talented and were recently married.”

“Yes, sir.”

“While I was there, I brought you some new music as a small gift.”

“You are too kind.” He gave her a polite smile.

“Perhaps, you could try to play it after dinner for us?”

“Very well, but I’m afraid if it has lyrics, you will be sadly disappointed.”

“I should be happy to help,” Miss Lolly interjected. “I am well versed.” Ariel smiled at the young lady. 

They found themselves sitting in a large entertainment room with a grand piano. Ariel looked at the music sheet that Mr. Earlberry gave her. Based on a French Opera, Ariel was glad Miss Lolly had volunteered for the lyrics. She looked over and caught Charles smiling at her. He gave her a wink.

Ariel found Miss Lolly had an exceptionally good vocal range as she played along. It was different than anything she had played before. It was hard for her to decide if she really like it or not. The song concluded. 

They decided to meet again tomorrow to get to know each other better.

Ariel looked at Charles in the coach. “Well, it would appear Mrs. Campion is still very much a married woman.”

“Sidney will be surprised.” He remarked.

“Sidney? I do believe Mrs. Campion will drop dead when she sees him.”

“Well, that would help him end his engagement.”

“Yes, but what a scandal it would cause. How is he going to convince the ton that he didn’t know the man was still alive?”

“I don’t know. Perchance, Mr. Campion will solve it. Now, Lady Babington what are we going to do tomorrow to entertain ourselves?”

“I think tomorrow there will some fresh air and exercise Lord Babington. I believe I have packed my riding attire. I think if the weather holds, it will be a good day to race some horses.”

"The coach from Sanditon arrived at Lady Worchester’s house. They were all welcomed. The ladies went upstairs to get themselves settled.

Lady Susan looked at the two gentlemen sitting in her drawing room. “The both of you look distressed,” she commented.

“Yes, well Mrs. Campion has been trying to use her influence.”

“What do you mean?” Maxwell explained to Lady Susan what happened in Sanditon. Maxwell looked at her.

“You don’t seem so surprised at her behavior.”

“Yes, well, Lady Darling had stopped by to see me before they went to Sussex. Apparently, she had pulled Miss Bingley into her schemes. Miss Bingley has promptly departed to Pemberley. Lady Kat has been concerned about her son.”

Sidney laughed and she gave him a puzzled look.

“Babington married Ariel in Hundsford.” Maxwell commented.

“So quickly?”

“I do believe he was worried she would change her mind Lady Susan.” Sidney replied.

“I hardly doubt that. She’s had her eye on him for quite some time, although that nasty business with Williams interfered with it.” Maxwell looked at her. “She had seen him at one of Mrs. Maudsley’s ball when she was younger. I think it was probably his first or second season.”

“I’m surprised she would take such note. He was pretty tempestuous in those early years.” Sidney commented.

“Yes, well, she’s used to breaking horses.” Maxwell replied and Sidney could not help but laugh out loud.

Allison and Charlotte came into the drawing room. “Are you all settled ladies?” Lady Susan asked them. 

“I believe so.” Charlotte answered. 

“Gentlemen, I thank you for delivering my guests.” Lady Susan spoke to them. “You can leave them in my capable hands.” 

“Of course, Lady Susan.” Maxwell bowed to her. “Ladies, if I can be of assistance,” Maxwell looked at Allison one last time before departing. Sidney followed suit.

“Well Parker, where do I take you?”

“Bedford Place, if you don’t mind.”

“Now, ladies why don’t you tell me what has happened since I’ve seen you last.” Charlotte spent the rest of the afternoon speaking of Sanditon, Ariel and Maxwell’s arrival, and Mrs. Campion. “Well, it is quite the predicament Mr. Parker has gotten himself in. Now, if you are up to it, I should like for us to have a small quiet dinner with Lord Grashmere and his wife. Tomorrow, we will start with the dressmaker.”

“Lady Susan, it’s too much.”

“Nonsense. I have personal connections that has advised me to order as much silk and lace I would like.”

A short time later, Allison and Charlotte found themselves dining with Lord Grashmere, his wife along with Lady Rose.

“Lord Grashmere, may I introduce my good friend Charlotte Heywood and her sister Allison?”

He politely bowed and introduced his wife and Lady Rose.

“Miss Allison,” Allison found herself under Lady Rose’s scrutiny. “I hear you have not been in London.”

She smiled politely at the lady. “No, Lady Rose. My father wasn’t one to travel far from home.”

“That is certainly a disadvantage for such a pretty lady like yourself.” Allison blushed.

“We have a large family Lady Rose.” Charlotte tried to help her sister out.

“So, there are more of you Heywood’s?”

Charlotte laughed. “Yes, we have 11 other siblings.”

“Oh, so many!” Charlotte and Allison laughed. “What does your father do?”

“He owns a small estate in Willingden ma’am.”

“I’m afraid I’ve not heard of it. I suppose he farms it. Does he have tenants?”

“Yes, several. We are one of the larger estates in the area.”

“I suppose he sent you here in hopes of a wealthy husband.”

Charlotte and Allison laughed. “No ma’am.” Charlotte answered. “And if we were, wealth would not come into it.” Lady Rose gave her a quizzical brow. “Should not a good marriage be based on equality of love and affection?”

“Yes, it should,” Lady Rose answered her, “however, I believe you both may find yourselves in a small collective of that thinking. London’s society tends to focus on power and influence rather than affection.”

“And sad it is,” Lady Grashmere interjected, “love overcomes tribulations, does it not Lady Susan?”

Lady Susan observed her new friends interacting with Lady Rose and Grashmere. “Yes, it does indeed.”

“Ladies, I hear you both can play and sing,” Lord Grashmere interjected into the conversation, “I don’t suppose you all care to entertain a bit after dinner?”

Allison smiled at the older man. “We would be happy to.” Dinner concluded and they made way to the small drawing room where the young ladies entertained for them.

Lady Rose leaned over to Lady Susan. “Your guests remind me of another lady I recently met.”

“Miss McKinley, I suppose?”

Lady Rose laughed. “Yes, she performed well at my dinner. Lady Darling did nothing but praised her talents. I had thought Maxwell besotted with her until I saw Lord Babington steaking his claim at dinner. “

“What do you mean?”

Lady Rose laughed at Susan. “I mean, not only did he coordinate perfectly, he kept her so close she was almost sitting in his lap. It was quite the talk of the dinner, only slightly less than of Lord Jester falling all over himself with Babington’s sister. I imagine you have seen that announcement?”

“Yes, Lord Jester and Lady Augusta have been each other confidants for quite some time. It was only natural that an attachment had formed so strongly.”

“I hear Mrs. Campion is sponsoring an engagement party for them. It’s all the latest talk around ton.” 

Lady Susan laughed. “Yes, well after her disastrous attempt to win influence with Lady Darling, she has to do something bold to gain some influence.”

“I sense there is quite a story there Lady Susan. You keep it though. I know Lady Kat well enough that if it involves her children, the lady has no problem letting her claws out.”

“Yes, mothers will always protect their children.”

“I imagine you will be showing them around town?”

“Of course. Lord Maxwell has expressed a desire to show the ladies some of the museums.”

Lady Rose looked surprised. “Has he taken an interest in one of them?”

Lady Susan smiled politely at the lady and looked back to where they were singing, “How could he not?”

Lady Susan could only laugh at Charlotte and Allison on their ride back to the house. They had charmed not only Lord Grasmere and his wife, but the shrewd Lady Rose. Tomorrow, once the dressmakers were done, Lady Susan would start to tackle the rest of the beau monde.

Lord Maxwell showed up at the Chatham house to find the workers working not under the direction of Mr. Lewis. He called the foreman over.

“Where is Mr. Lewis?”

“He went with Lady Babington and Lord Jester to Pemberley.”

“Pemberley? What on earth would possess him to go there?”

The foreman laughed. “I believe after Mrs. Campion announced her engagement to Mr. Parker, he decided to pursue for Miss Bingley.”

“You have got to be joking.”

“No, my lord. They were in regular correspondence over the last week.”

“Sorry, I don’t suppose you have seen Mrs. Campion?”

“Yes, she was in Sanditon but she should be back in town now. I would expect her anytime.”

“Very well. I should make sure the men are slaving away. I rather not have deal with any tongue lashings if I can prevent it.” Maxwell laughed at the man and decided to call on Parker.

He found Parker with piles of paperwork around his desk.

“Good lord Parker. How can you run a successful business at that rate?”

Sidney looked up. “Yes, well, as you can see Tom has been here. He tends to leave a wake wherever he goes. I did not expect you so soon.” 

“Yes, well, I thought you might like to know Mr. Lewis has gone off in pursuit of Miss Bingley in Pemberley.”

Sidney stopped moving papers around. “What?”

“Yes, I find it astonishing myself. Mrs. Campion will be lost at night without him. I don’t suppose you realize what that means?” Sidney ran his hand through his hair and decided to get himself a drink. He looked at Maxwell who tilted his head in agreeing to one himself.

“Excuse me sir, but Mr. Wells is here to see you.” The doorman allowed him entry.

“I apologize for,” Mr. Wells stopped when he saw Lord Maxwell in the room, “I’m sorry didn’t realize you had guests.”

“It is alright Mr. Wells. Lord Maxwell and I were just discussing business.”

Mr. Wells looked at Lord Maxwell. “Are you investing in Sanditon?”

Maxwell gave the man a smile. “Are you here to give me investment advice Mr. Wells if I was inclined to do so?”

“Well, sir, the Sanditon project is a rather large investment.”

“It is. What is the bank’s position on the matter?” Maxwell asked him.

Mr. Wells turned to Mr. Parker. “I should be happy to discuss with you at another time. There is something of a personal nature I need to speak with Mr. Parker.”

“Very well, feel free to stop by Lady Rose’s house this morning after you leave. I’m currently waiting for my call to duty and have made my calendar open.”

“Very good sir.” Maxwell nodded to Parker and decided to send an inquiry of Lady Kat.

Mr. Wells turned his attention back to Mr. Parker. “Well, Mr. Wells, what seems to be the matter now? Mrs. Campion making additional requirements?”

“No sir. That is not what currently brings me here.” Sidney looked at him confused. “I recently was contacted by a Mr. Trochilidae. He is a solicitor in town who has very select clientele. It appears that there is a possibility that most Mrs. Campion’s funds will be placed in a held status. I was actually instructed that any additional funds must be released on only your authority and only by myself”

“My authority?”

“Yes, I don’t have the particulars, but I was instructed to relay the information to you and for you to meet with Mr. Trochilidae as soon as possible.”

“Then I guess I shall go find out what the devil is going on.” Mr. Wells excused himself. He would like to know as well, he thought.

Sidney found himself sitting in Mr. Trochilidae’s office not long after Mr. Wells departed.

“Ah, Mr. Sidney Parker, I am so glad you came promptly.”

“Well, as it involves interfering with business in Sanditon, I made it a priority.”

The man smiled at him. “Yes, yes. Before we start, I need you to sign this document. It is a non-disclosure agreement. This is a very private matter and my client has deemed it necessary not to have the information being released for public knowledge.” He waited as Sidney reviewed the document before he signed it. “I’ve been contacted by the Gendarmerie from France.”

“France?” Mr. Trochilidae laughed.

“Yes, there has been a contest filed in court about Mr. Campion’s estate. I have only gotten minor statement, but I have been instructed to file some additional documents with the court here. I will need to get an accounting of all money used since your engagement to Mrs. Campion at least about what you have used, for personal, business and investment use. Mrs. Campion will be required to do her own accounting and I believe Mr. Wells will be handling that aspect.”

“I still don’t understand why I would be the one to have any authority to release any funds.”

“Well sir, if I can be so open with you,” Mr. Wells paused to look at Mr. Parker. “It would seem that the court has decided that since you are currently engaged to her, that it will ultimately be your responsibility if the money was not used in a prudent manner.”

“I don’t know how Mrs. Campion will take the news.”

“Not to worry sir, I will handle the details of such a private matter. She will not know unless you disclose it.”

“Very well. I will get those statements to you this afternoon.”

“Good. If I am not here, place them in here.” Mr. Trochilidae lifted a painting off the wall. Behind it was concealed a safe with a slot to drop documents in.” Sidney thought it rather clever although he had never seen anything in his life.

Sidney went back to Bedford Place in a hurry. Something serious was going on and he wanted to get it taken care of before it interfered with any plans Lady Susan would have with Charlotte.

Mr. Wells was ushered into Lady Rose’s small parlor room where he found Lord Maxwell and Lady Rose in attendance.

“Lord Maxwell, Lady Rose.” He bowed to them.

“Mr. Wells, Lady Rose has shown an interest in the banks opinion of Sanditon as well. Please sit. Would you like a drink or coffee?”

“Coffee please. It’s a little too early for the other in my opinion.” Maxwell chuckled lightly as he watched Mr. Wells doctored his coffee with cream and sugar. Perhaps, if you could tell me what you know about Sanditon then I can better assist in the bank’s position of the matter.”

“Well, I just recently came back. It is a very pleasant town. Mr. Tom Parker has vast ideas for it to rival places like Brighton.”

“Yes, well, ideas he has plenty of. Investors and business sense are another.”

“What do you mean?” Lady Rose asked.

“Well, it would seem that in his haste to finish some of the projects thinking the Prince Regent would be visiting, he failed to pay the insurance premium on one of the buildings of his primary investor which recently caught fire.”

“You would be referring to Waterloo Terrace Apartments, funded by Lady Denham?”

“Yes, you’ve heard about it.”

“Yes, Mr. Parker was invited here to discuss Sanditon.”

“Yes, well Mrs. Campion is now the primary investor as Lady Denham has pulled back the bulk of her investment.”

“Does Mrs. Campion have the necessary funds to invest in a project that you said is high capital?”

“Her funds are divided out quite oddly in my opinion but overall, yes. However, she has only been investing in payments as the rebuilding meets certain requirements.”

“So how much outlay has there been Mr. Wells?”

“The project itself that was damaged was 80,000 pounds.”

“So, she is providing the 80 plus the additional funds to finish it?”

“No.”

“No?”

“As of right now, Mrs. Campion has only made one quarterly payment of 20,000 pounds.”

“So, it still needs more than 60,000 pounds unless she completely furnishes it.”

“Yes, however, there has been some complications in her estate that I am not at liberty to discuss. I am unsure how much more of her money will be used in the investment.”

“An odd statement Mr. Wells.”

“I’m sorry Lady Rose. It has been a terribly busy morning for me. I’m not sure I am understanding all of it either.”

“So, is she withdrawing her investment?”

“Not that I know of, but there will be additional requirements for her to release any money to do so.” Maxwell looked at Rose. It was good news that Mrs. Campion only had the outlay of 20,000 pounds, which was still high in his opinion. However, just what kind of complications were there? He decided he better go speak with Parker again.


	94. The Campion Connection

Ariel laughed as she watched Charles dismount from his horse. “I thought you said you were an experienced rider Lord Babington.”

“You forget I am an old man. I not used to be jostled around like so.” She raised an inquisitive brow at him.

“I do believe you are lying Babington.”

“Lady Babington why do you tease me so?” he grabbed her, and she laughed at him.

“Oh, forgive me Lady Babington!” A young stable hand walked up on them unexpectantly and blushed immensely. She stepped back from Charles embrace and laughed quietly at the stable hand’s appearance. “Lady Darling thought you would want to see this post that came in a little bit ago.”

She took the letter and thanked him. She turned the note over to inspect who sent it. Charles looked at her. “It is from Jester.” She opened it up and scanned the short note. She let out half a laugh and handed it to him.

“Mr. Lewis and Miss Bingley?” Charles looked at her.

She shrugged her shoulder at him, “well I guess she decided that he was the next closest thing to getting perfection.”

“Why I do believe you are flirting with me.” He smiled at her.

“What are you going to do about it?” He reached out but she stepped away before he could catch her.

“Ariel!” they stopped what they were doing and saw Lady Darling approaching.

Lady Darling appeared flustered as she approached them. “Duchess Melody has requested for you to visit this afternoon,” She took a breath, “Duke has offered to take the gentlemen shooting.”

“Well, then I guess I should go change.” Lady Darling returned to the house. Ariel looked at Charles and raised her eyebrow again at him. “Are you coming Lord Babington?”

“Absolutely.” He smiled at her as he offered his arm.

Ariel was escorted in a large room that was big enough to be an entire dressmaker’s shop.

“Your Grace, thank you for the kind invitation.” Ariel curtsied to her as she was ushered in.

“You are most welcomed. I believe we can dismiss with the formalities while we are in here. Please call me Melody. Lady Babington?”

“Ariel, please.”

“Before I married Duke, I was a seamstress by trade.”

“Yes, I think I remember seeing you speak with my mother at the theater.” Melody smiled at her.

“Yes, I was her personal dressmaker. My sister was also in theater. Sadly, she died at the same fire that injured your mother and aunt.”

“I am sorry.”

“Yes, it was a sad day for not just for us but a lot of people that day. Your mother insisted that I use a trademark in all my works.” She turned over a jacket she was working on, revealing the hummingbird. 

Ariel gasped. “It matches the one I wore at the Talent show.”

“Yes, I have a small confession. When you went to visit Mr. Fout, I had it delivered to the manor. Your father was supposed to let you know but I understand he got sick.”

“Yes, but as luck would have it, I ended up finding it on my own. Miss Lucas, a friend from town, had been requested to go to Sanditon and she needed some dresses. She had pretty much cleared out my closet.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Good, because I hear that Lord Babington’s sister is having an engagement party and I should like to design a dress for such an occasion.”

“You flatter me, certainly you do not have the time.”

Melody laughed at her. “Yes, being a Duchess does get busy at times. However, you will find you still can dictate your schedule for most of the time.”

“I don’t know. I am not used to such events. I’m used to being in the stable.”

“Oh, I think Lord Babington only attends when needed as well and hides out. Duke tells me that he often observed him in the gaming room rather than the dance floor.”

Ariel smiled at her. “Well, that wasn’t always the case. I’m afraid he was well known as a ladies man in his earlier seasons.”

“He doesn’t seem so roguish now.”

“No, I believe having his nephew live with him has tempered some of his behavior.”

“So, he likes children?”

“I believe so.”

“Have you not discussed it?”

“Children?” she was surprised at Melody’s directness. “I don’t think we’ve discussed much of anything really. It’s been a whirlwind.” 

Melody was giving her an appreciative glance. “Yes, I remember those kinds of days.” Ariel could not help but blush under her study. “Well, enough of my inquisition. Let me show you what I’ve been working on.”

Charles found himself being studied between Lord Darling and Duke between shots. Having been so with Lady Darling before, he was not surprised when Lady Darling had mentioned the gentlemen were going shooting.

“I hear London is going to be quite the bustling of activity this year.” Duke spoke to Mr. Campion. “Lord Babington’s sister is engaged to be married soon. There is quite the engagement party to be held.”

“Really?” Mr. Campion replied looking at Lord Babington.

“Yes, I’m sorry to say though. Mrs. Campion has been using it to influence her standing in society. You see she had made some derogatory remarks at a dress shop to Lady Darling about Charles here.” Lord Darling commented.

“What kind of remarks?” Mr. Campion wanted to know.

Charles did not like being the topic of conversation. Lord Darling answered him, “she implied he was out sowing his wild oats.”

“Sounds terrible.” Charles looked at Mr. Campion and realize there was glimmer of laughter in his eyes.

Not deterred he decided to join the banter. “Well it was since it wasn’t true.” He pretended to be offended. The other gentlemen laughed at him. “

Lord Darling looked at him, “Don’t get bothered Lord Babington. You’re practically an old married man now.”

“I’m not sure a few weeks would qualify as an old married man.” Babington replied to Darling.

“Not at all. I would imagine there is still quite a bit of the honeymoon stage going on.” Mr. Campion spoke, and Charles flushed but studied him.

“Ah, I would wager though she didn’t fall at his feet. She is not your typical London lady is she Babington? He probably found her drinking brandy in the gentleman’s bar singing rowdy songs. Is that where you met my granddaughter? “Lord Darling was curious on how they met.

Charles took a deep breath and sighed. “No, if you must know I found her in the stables at Darling Field.”

Darling looked at him. “Well, that is her natural habitat. Probably a shocker to see her in her breeches.”

“Actually, she was wearing a dress.”

“Breeches?” Mr. Campion inquired interestedly.

“Yes, her family, the McKinley’s, raises thoroughbreds. Their estate adjoins mine.” Duke replied. “She spends a lot of time with the horses. It wouldn’t be conducive to always wear a dress, especially when putting the horses through their paces.”

“Well, I have to say I am surprised. She played exceptionally well last night, I figured she must have been a London socialite.”

Charles relaxed; the conversation was not on him now. “No, my daughter, Lady Jane, spent a lot of time in the theater and taught her at home. Lord Jennings would have them perform during the season. He changed the theater schedule around the racing schedule so they could be in town at the same time.”

“So, she was a regular performer?” Mr. Campion asked.

“Quite a bit actually. My daughter and granddaughter though were never listed on any of the flyers. However, most people knew Jane already, but she did not want her daughter hounded by the young men. She had gone through that herself. She found she liked living out in the country and liked her autonomy. If anyone asked, Ariel was just an extra. Since her name was not on the flyer, not anyone really asked about her since they figured she was nobody. I could only imagine how it could have been if they had known she was my granddaughter.”

“Then it appears Lord Babington is a lucky man.” Mr. Campion replied.

“I would agree.” Duke commented. “Now, I believe we have scared off all the coveys for the day. Let us go back and get a drink.” The servants gathered the hounds and took their guns.

Melody finished tacking the pins on the dress shell and had Ariel put her other dress back on. “Well, I think I have everything I need. Can I ask you something?”

Ariel groaned internally thinking the lady was going to start asking more personal questions. Politely she replied, “what would that be?”

“Lolly is pretty lonely here without friends. She could use a kindred spirit. Do you think by chance you could spend some time with her?”

Ariel smiled at her, “Of course. Although Charles may say I’m a bad influence.”

“Yes, I do hear you like to wear breeches.” Ariel laughed.

“Lady Darling has been telling you my fashion faux pas I see.” 

Melody laughed. “Yes, but as a seamstress, I understand the necessity when it comes to horses. Those side saddles are the devil.” Ariel laughed. Melody led Ariel to a set of rooms where Lolly was sitting at. Her child laying down in the crib. “Miss Lolly, I have brought Lady Babington to you.”

“Please call me Ariel.” Ariel looked at the young lady.

“Thank you and Lolly for me.”

“I’ve got to go discuss somethings with my maid, please excuse me” Melody left them together.

“I hear you need some company.”

Lolly laughed. “Yes, Charles, Mr. Campion, has been busy of late with Duke. I’m afraid I can’t keep up with all the coming and goings and the Duchess as well.”

“Well, we already have at least one thing in common. My husband’s name is Charles.” Lolly got quiet. “I suspect once everything is resolved, Mr. Campion will be your husband?”

“I wish, but who know how long that will take.”

“I believe Lolly, it should be not as long as you think. You see, Mrs. Campion has attached herself to a Mr. Parker. My good friend, Miss Heywood, and him were,” she paused, “well they were well on their way of an attachment when a fire in Sanditon caused Mr. Parker to attach himself to Mrs. Campion. You see the other investor had threatened to put his brother in the debtor’s prison, leaving his wife and children to fend for themselves.”

“How horrible.”

“Yes, their youngest is about the same age as your son. I’m afraid Mr. Parker tried to find investors quick but there wasn’t enough time and the only available one was Mrs. Campion who essentially bribed him.”

“I believe it. I worked as her maid for a short time before the accident.”

“If you don’t mind, would you tell me your story?” Ariel looked at her, “however, if you rather not, I understand. It is awfully hard speaking to people you don’t know.”

Lolly looked at Ariel. “I should like for us to be friends.”

“Yes, I as well.”

“Well, then, as long as we both agree to be open then I shall tell you.” Lolly spent time speaking of the time when she had met her Charles and Mrs. Campion, her life before them and how it come to believe that Mr. Campion had died.

“My goodness. Well, I believe Lolly that together we can get this all resolved. I must believe we can. I cannot see my friend’s heartbreak any longer. Now, let us talk about something happy. Do you like to ride horses?”

“Yes.”

“Good, then you should come over tomorrow. Lady Darling will be more than happy to watch little Charles for us. I believe I should have some extra riding attire that should fit.” 

Lolly laughed at her. “So, it is true?”

“What?”

“That you wear men’s breeches?”

“Of course. Why shouldn’t the ladies be as comfortable when riding horses?” Ariel laughed at her. Little Charles woke up and regarded her. She handed him a small sugar cube who took it shyly. Lolly laughed at her.

Mr. Campion and Babington found them sitting on the floor playing with the little boy. “I see you are making new friends.” Babington held out his hand to help her up.

“Of course, Babington.”

Lolly looked at Mr. Campion. “Charles, Ariel would like for little Charles and I to visit tomorrow.” 

Mr. Campion smiled at Ariel. “That sounds wonderful. I don’t suppose I can come look at the horses while you are out with Lolly?”

“Certainly, Lord Darling is well versed in the horses.” She looked at Charles, “Well then, we should be going. I will see you tomorrow.”

They walked out to the coach and found Lord Darling had ridden a horse back home. “So, what am I supposed to do while you are out with Lolly?”

“Well, there’s plenty to do. You could learn all about the McKinley horses, entertain little Charles,” she paused and gave him a wink, “or you can rest up for later.”

“I think you are trying to kill me.”

“Is there a better way to die Lord Babington?” he laughed at her.


	95. Maxwell Begins His Courtship

Eliza arrived at the Chatham house only to find most of the workers had left. She had spent most of the day around town making additional inquiries. She was determined with the Duke of Sussex, and most likely, the Prince Regent attending, that she will need to step up her game even more. Her first priority was to speak to her dressmaker. If she was going to rub elbows with the Prince, she needed a new dress. She had made polite inquiries to determine if he had favorite colors. Lady Worchester would find her a worthy opponent.

The foreman braced himself when she entered the house. “Where is Mr. Lewis?” she demanded to know.

“He left on an errand Mrs. Campion. As I am not his boss, he did not tell me where he was going nor when he was returning.”

“What?” her voice was harsh. How dare he leave without her permission. Did he not realize the importance of such an event?

“Oh, you did have a few visitors throughout the day.”

She tapped her foot in annoyance. “Lady Babington, Lord Jennings, Lord Maxwell and a Mr. Trochilidae.”

“Who is Mr. Trochilidae?”

“A solicitor Mrs. Campion. He said he would call again tomorrow morning at ten unless that wasn’t convenient.”

“Well, I guess it will do. I will expect an end of day report until I find Mr. Lewis or replace him.”

“Very well Mrs. Campion. Shall I give you one now?”

“No, I believe I shall go see Lord Jennings.”

“Very well.” She turned back to her driver and instructed him to the theater. She found it closed by the time she got there. She took a deep sigh. She decided to go see Lady Babington.

Mr. Mullins opened the door to find Mrs. Campion standing outside. She briskly walked in. “I am here to see Lady Babington.”

“You are?”

She smiled smugly at him. “Mrs. Campion. Can you let her know I am here?” she asked him impatiently. He stifled a laugh.

“Which Lady Babington are you wishing to speak with?”

“There’s more than one that lives here?”

“Yes.” Eliza was taken back. She was going to go with the younger one but then decided to go for the mother. She did not realize they all lived in the same house.

“The elder one I guess.” 

“Very well madam. I will go see if she is available.” Eliza rolled her eyes at him as told her to wait in the foyer. He came back shortly and walked her into the drawing room.

Eliza glanced around the well-appointed room. Lord Babington must be very well to do. If the Prince Regent did not work out, perhaps, she should set her sights on him. Caroline would just have to get over it if that is how it worked out.

Eliza entered and found not only the older Lady Babington but the daughter and Lord Jester there as well.

“Mrs. Campion,” Lord Jester looked at her, “what a surprise.” She looked between the ladies and back at him.

“Lord Jennings, I heard you stopped by.”

“Yes, actual Lady Babington and I stopped by.” Mrs. Campion smiled thinly at Lady Augusta who gave her a look. “I mean Lady Kathlynn Babington.” Mrs. Campion focused on the elder lady.

“Very well. I thought you should know that Lord Maxwell tells me that the Duke of Sussex and the Prince Regent will be attending your engagement party.”

“Really?” Lady Kat observed how prim Mrs. Campion was.

“Yes, it is not delightful news Lady Babington?” she addressed Lady Kat.

“A great honor to be sure. Is everything ready for such an important visit?”

“There’s still a few things to tidy up around the house but I believe it should be ready soon.”

“So, everything is under control?”

“Yes,” Eliza spoke a little too hastily. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Lady Kat acted surprised. “I am only concerned that is all.”

“Yes, well I was wondering if Lord Jennings had made his arrangements for the entertainment?”

“Well, I believe with such a prominent visitor that I should only hire the best of the best, do you not agree?”

“Absolutely. I will defer to your better judgement.”

“Excellent.”

Lady Kat looked at Jester when Eliza was not looking and gave him a look. “Perhaps, I can come by tomorrow and you can give me your ideas on the grand event?” Eliza found Lady Kat speaking to her.

“Very well Lady Babington.” Eliza found the lady was telling her she was no longer needed. “I shall see you tomorrow.” Mr. Mullins helped her out the door.

Lady Kat looked at Jester. “Just what are you up to Jester?”

He smiled at her. “Why, would it not be grand for Lady Babington make her grand debut at her sister-in-law’s party?” Augusta just laughed at him and Lady Kat could not help but join in.

Lady Susan had the ladies at Mrs. Pirtle’s dress shop early in the morning. “Lady Worchester, this is such an honor.”

“Yes, I am happy to do so. Miss Charlotte and Miss Allison Heywood are my guests. They will be attending several events and I need to ensure they are looking their best. Lord Maxwell has ensured me that any silk or lace that is required will be provided.”

“Lord Maxwell is very good.”

“Yes, well as he will be attending the same events, I would expect similar attire be made for him as well.”

“Which lady?” Charlotte looked to Allison and Allison looked at Charlotte.

“Both of them actually.” Mrs. Pirtle gave Lady Susan a perplexed look. “It will make it more entertaining.”

“Yes, I would imagine. Very well. Ladies, if you could step in the dressing room, my assistant and I shall get done what we need to do.”

After the order was placed, the ladies loaded into the coach. “We will go home for tea. I need to send some letters out. Then, if you would like, we could go to a museum.” The girls were excited about the adventure.

Maxwell was back at Bedford Place. He found Sidney concentrating hard in his books. “I’m beginning to think you are stalking me Maxwell.” Maxwell laughed.

“Yes, well, Mr. Wells just left my aunt’s house. I am confused. He said that Mrs. Campion has only released 20,000 pounds and any future payments may have some additional constraints on them.”

“Yes, that is true.” Maxwell stood there looking at him.

“I get the feeling there is more.”

“There is.”

“Parker, you are being very vague. I thought we had a better understanding of each other.” 

Sidney took a deep breath. “Shut the door.”

“You have to be kidding me. Someone is just now contesting the will and all the way from Paris?”

“I can’t make sense of it all myself. I still do not know why the court would appoint me as conservator until its resolved. Why would they not pick an impartial person?”

“Perhaps, since they figured you were already aware of her investments, then it would be easier?”

“I don’t know. Just like I don’t know what is going to happen now that the money is being held.”

“Well, you did say you would have to authorize its release. I would think as long as you can justify the cost, then you can still work on the building.”

“How long do you think it will take the court to resolve the contested will?”

“I would have to ask my legal advisor. Why?”

“Well, if it’s quick, then I will need to get the funds to secure a loan to keep Lady Denham off me. If it drags out too long, then,” he took a deep breath, “Charlotte will probably want to move on her life. It would not be fair for her to sit and wait around for something that may never happen.”

“Does she not love you?” Sidney looked at him. They had never fully discussed their feelings. He had waited too late. How could he expect her to love him when he was promised to another?

Maxwell looked at the emotions playing over Parker’s face. “Well, it’s obvious you love her.”

“What?” he spoke quietly in disbelief. He had said he loved Charlotte to Ariel. He looked back at Maxwell. “Yes, I love Charlotte.”

“Then, we need to speak with Duke.”

“Duke?”

Maxwell laughed. “Yes, he knows lots of people, including those in Paris. He should be able to politely inquire on what the true nature of the contest of the will is. Then, we will know better of how long it will take to resolve.”

A tap on the door broke their conversation. “Excuse me Mr. Parker, but this came for Lord Maxwell.”

“Now, you are getting your post delivered?” Maxwell smiled at Parker while he opened the letter.

“It seems the ladies will be visiting the Ashmolean Museum this afternoon. Our attendance has been requested. Are you going to be able to make it?”

Sidney looked back at his books. “I will need to deliver this to Mr. Trochilidae first.”

“Mr. Trochilidae?”

“Yes, he’s the solicitor handling the contest of the will. Why?”

Maxwell smiled at him. “I know him very well. You could say he’s family.”

“Why does that not really surprise me?” Maxwell laughed.

Charlotte watched Allison nervously put her hair up. Allison spotted her in her reflection on the mirror. “Does it not look good?”

Charlotte laughed at her. “I think it looks very well.” She smiled at her. “Is there some reason you are worried it is not?” Allison blushed.

The ladies went downstairs and found Lady Susan speaking to a gentleman they did not know. “Ladies, may I introduce Mr. Helton.” He smiled politely to them. “Mr. Helton, these are my guests, Miss Charlotte Heywood and her sister Miss Allison Heywood.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you. I hear you are on your way to the Ashmolean Museum.”

“Yes, we have not ever been there sir.” Charlotte answered the man.

“It is an unbelievably beautiful museum full of a variety of oddities and such. You should enjoy yourself.”

“Mr. Helton, I shall speak with you on the morrow.”

“Very well Lady Worchester.” He kissed her hand while he bowed before showing himself out the door.

“Shall we be off?” Lady Susan spoke to the ladies about the events for the next few days. They realized there was not much time to relax. Lady Susan had intended to keep them remarkably busy. They pulled up to a large stately building. The ladies watched as people were coming in and out of the entrance just behind four large pillars. It seemed like Lady Susan had gotten out of the coach, the visitors were inclined to see watch her rather than continuing into the museum.

Lady Susan smiled as the ladies exited the coach. “Now, you will be just as admired as the exhibits. Stay close if you can, it can get very hectic.” Charlotte and Allison looked at each other.

“Lady Worchester!” Lady Susan turned to find Lord Maxwell followed by Mr. Parker descending the stairs towards them. Lord Maxwell took her hand, gave it a kiss and a bow. He then turned his attention towards Charlotte and Allison. “Ladies, you are looking positively radiant this afternoon.” They found themselves blushing under his gaze. “Parker! Where the devil are you?” he looked around for him. Sidney had slowed when he caught Charlotte’s gaze. He did not think it possible for her to be any more beautiful and found himself in awe.

Snapping himself out of his stare, he addressed Susan first, “Lady Susan,” he gave her a bow then turned towards the ladies, “Miss Heywood, Miss Heywood.” He eyes lingered on Charlotte.

Allison looked at them, “We did not know you would be here.” 

Maxwell gave her a friendly smile. He held his arms out for the ladies leaving Parker to escort Lady Susan. He laughed at the look Parker gave him.

“Lady Worchester,” the museum curator approached her, “this is an honor.”

“Thank you, Mr. Milken. May I present my guests, Miss Heywood and her sister Miss Heywood.” Mr. Milken looked at both the young ladies.

“Any guest of Lady Worchester is welcome here anytime. Please if there is anything, I can do to make your tour more enjoyable, please just ask for me.”

“Mr. Milken?” Lady Susan addressed him and gave Mr. Parker a light tap on his hand for him to drop his arm.

“I was wondering if you could explain this particular exhibit to me?” Mr. Milken was flabbergasted that she would inquire of him. He floundered as he quickly offered his arm and began walking her through the new exhibit, leaving Parker by himself.

“Parker!” Maxwell hollered at him. “Perhaps, you could help Miss Heywood?” Sidney realized that Susan had done so he could offer Charlotte his arm and smiled at Charlotte.

They walked slowly around the museum, discussing the different things from the paintings, to sculptures and other oddities found within the walls. Charlotte and Allison were glad that the gentlemen did not linger on some of the sculptures. Some of them were a little embarrassing. The gentlemen held in their amusement until after they left the museum.

They were peculiarly aware of themselves being observed by the other patrons. Maxwell was of course already prepared for it. He made sure that he was coordinated well enough with both Heywood’s so when the rumors started, society would not know which of them he was pursuing.

Following them around, he had spied one of the London Times reporters watching him. He gave himself a little chuckle. The man had caught him outside after he helped Allison back into the coach. “Lord Maxwell are you enjoying your afternoon in the museum?” Mr. Simons asked.

“Yes, it was very entertaining.”

“I don’t suppose you would like to tell me who that charming lady was with you?” 

He smiled at him and thought to himself, so it begins. “Can you keep a secret Mr.?”

“Mr. Simons sir. I am a regular patron of the museum.”

Maxwell played along with the man. “Well, I was escorting Miss Heywood. She is a guest of Lady Worchester for the season.”

“Such a lucky lady to be sure.” 

Maxwell smiled at him. “Yes, incredibly lucky Mr. Simons. I would expect her to be the talk of the beau monde. She is like a breath of fresh air. Now, I must be going. Good day sir.”

Parker looked at him in the coach. “You do realize that man works for the London Times.” Maxwell looked at him and laughed.

“Parker, I was counting on it.” Maxwell gave Sidney a smile that looked dangerous.

Lady Susan listened to her guests discuss the museum and the things they found interesting. “Was there nothing else that caught your eye?” she teased them which they blushed under her steady eye.


	96. The Unravel Begins

Mrs. Campion found her copy of the London Times sitting by the breakfast tray. She opened to her favorite section, the society section. A few engagements, no one of note, she thought. She was about done scanning the information when she found a small blurb about Lord Maxwell being seen escorting a Miss Heywood in the local museum. She let a laugh out. The man wasted no time. It would not be long before that girl went home to her tiny village. She noticed Lord Jennings was putting on a show later in the week. She decided to inform Sidney they would be in attendance.

She was discussing her attire for the day when the footman announced the arrival of Mr. Trochilidae.

“Mrs. Campion, at last.”

She looked at him with a dumbfounded look “I am unsure as the nature of your call sir.”

“Yes, well, before I can discuss the nature of my call, I need you to sign this non-disclosure agreement. I come with a very personal matter.” She did not think nothing of it and signed it immediately without reading it. “As you may have heard, I am a solicitor.”

“I really don’t have a need for one.”

He smiled politely at her. “I apologize. I am not here to solicit your business Madam. I am here behalf of another solicitor that is contesting Mr. Campion’s estate.”

She gave him a bewildered look. “He has no estate. I was his wife. He had no heirs other than me.”

“Yes, well, I need to inform you that paperwork has been filed in Paris to contest his property.” He saw the flash of anger on her face.

“There is no contest. I am his wife. He died at sea.” She sat down quickly and covered her eyes in attempt to show grief.

“Please forgive me madam. I did not come here to upset you.” He sat down next to her and took her hand gently.

She muffled her voice as if she were crying. “What am I to do?”

“Perhaps, there is someone you can discuss this matter with? A close friend or confidant?” She thought about Sidney but shut down that thought immediately. If he found out, he could try to use it to break the engagement. Mr. Lewis, but he had gone to who knows where. Miss Bingley had not answered any of her posts.

“Sir, I have only returned to London myself. There is no one I would know to advise me in such matters.”

Mr. Trochilidae looked at her. “Well, if you need to speak, I will be happy to give you guidance.”

“You would do such a thing?”

“It is my job Mrs. Campion.”

“Very well. What is it that I need to do?”

“It is just an initial filing Mrs. Campion. At this moment, you are only required to provide information about assets of the estate.”

“My banker, Mr. Wells, handles all of that.”

“Then, with your permission, I will inform Mr. Wells to provide that information to me which will be then relayed to the court. Now, I would suggest that any expenditures be provided to Mr. Wells so that they can be accounted for.”

“Very well. How long will this take to resolve?”

“Mrs. Campion, this could take years. If you wish, I will send a man over, a detective, that could make inquiries in Paris to determine what is really going on. However, I do not see any court going against the legal heir of the estate. Once this false claim can be properly documented, then it should go quickly.”

“Yes,” she spoke hurriedly, “if you would be so kind.”

“Then, I shall be in contact with you in the next few days and will have the detective come by. I would suggest that you continue living your life as if I had not ever been here.”

“Thank you, Mr. Trochilidae. I have another appointment that I must be attending to.” He bowed and took his documents with him. He would contact Mr. Helton shortly.

Lady Kat Babington was walking into the door as Mr. Trochilidae was leaving. Lady Kat wondered what he had been doing there. “Lady Babington” the doorman announced moments later, barely giving Eliza a moment between her guests.

“Mrs. Campion, you are looking well this morning.” Lady Babington looked at the woman. She looked like she swallowed something tart when she walked in, but Lady Kat decided to keep that under her hat.

“You are too kind Lady Babington. I am so glad you were able to make it.”

“How could I not? Lord Jennings is overjoyed at this honor you are bestowing on him.”

“Let me show you around.” Lady Kat listened as the woman highlighted her updates and the costs associated with them. Lady Kat thought it might have been cheaper to build a new house at the rate she had been spending money. She showed her the doors that led from the grand ballroom out to the gardens.

“This is simply beautiful. It is no wonder why so many couples fall in love here.”

“Yes, my project manager, Mr. Lewis, tells me this is where Lady Worchester met her first husband.”

“Really?” Lady Kat observed Mrs. Campion glowering about the connection. “It’s a shame he did not live long.”

“She is a widow?”

“Yes, her first husband died at sea not long after they were married.”

“It’s unusual that a young lady would not remarry after a death of her husband.”

“Oh, I believe Lady Worchester values her independence. She, as you know, is never in want of a suitor as well as rich besides.”

“I thought the Prince Regent and her,” Mrs. Campion started.

“Oh, you know how those things are. He is a terribly busy man and she cannot be there for him all the time.” Mrs. Campion absorbed the information like a sponge. Lady Kat was glad she was able to keep her composure. “I believe the Prince Regent would just love these gardens. Tell me did you design them specifically to have little private nooks in them?”

“Of course, privacy is of the uttermost importance in the gardens, especially in the summer.”

“Yes, I would have to agree. Well, I am overly impressed Mrs. Campion. Is there anything I can assist with?”

“No, Lady Babington. I have everything under control.” Mrs. Campion paused, “Unless, you by chance can find out if Lady Worchester is indeed attending the engagement party. I should like to know.”

“Of course. Have you figured out a date yet?”

“Not yet, but I believe Lord Maxwell can assist. I hear he knows Lady Rose well enough and I’m sure you know she knows of all the special events going on.”

“Yes, Lady Rose. I need to see her on another matter. Why don’t you let me handle that? She should also be able to tell me where Lady Worchester may be during that time as well.”

Mrs. Campion smiled politely at the lady. “You are too kind Lady Babington.”

Lady Kat Babington was having tea with Lady Rose. “I am pleasantly surprised to see you Lady Babington. I have been wanting to congratulate you on the engagement of your daughter.”

“Yes, although I guess I hadn’t realized she had such an attachment. You know I try to give my children autonomy in their lives when I can.” She laughed lightly.

“Has they set the date?”

Lady Kat laughed. “I don’t think it will be long, but I believe they will wait for Charles to return.”

“Did you son go somewhere?” Lady Rose asked her.

Lady Kat smiled. “Yes, he is in Sussex.”

“What on earth could take him there from London during the season? I thought after my dinner that perhaps he decided to return to society.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m sure you must have noticed. I had several comments about the young lady he was with.” Lady Rose studied her. Perhaps, she did not realize anything out of ordinary. 

“He seemed to be showing a preference to Miss McKinley.”

“He generally does not bring any ladies with him just to keep those tongues from wagging.”

“Yes, well, let me tell you. They certainly were wagging. I am surprised there was not anything in the paper about it. He held her close for someone not introduced into society. I believe if she had not performed so well, that those other kinds of rumors would have run rampant. He barely let her out of his sight, let alone off his arm. I believe Mrs. Lexington thought, well I’m sure you can imagine what she thought.”

Lady Kat smiled at her. “I know. I had worried about that myself. His father, though, ensured me that my son was quite capable of making his own decisions.”

“Fathers tend to do but what does his mother say?”

Lady Kat smiled at her. “Well, I have to say I am pleasantly surprised. Did you know she was related to the Darlings?”

“Not at all. I hear she was staying with them.”

“Yes, her father recently passed away.”

“Her mother?”

“Apparently, her mother was Lady Jane Darling.”

“Oh! The talented lady from the theater. Well, that explains her talent. But do you consider her an eligible match for your son? He is a peer of the land. She would have some of the same connections, but I can’t imagine much in the way of money.”

“Well, I don’t think it would really matter.”

“Why ever not? Certainly, it is always good for the family lineage.”

Lady Kat took a deep breath. She had been needing to tell someone. “It would seem that they eloped.” She watched as Lady Rose’s expression change from being surprised to enjoyment.

Lady Rose let out a laugh. “Well, that will definitely get the tongues wagging. He didn’t marry her because of anything inappropriate?”

Lady Kat sighed. “No, although Miss Bingley had implied, she was trying to entrap my son.”

“Miss Bingley? Mrs. Campion’s friend?”

“Yes, you know Mrs. Campion?”

“Lady Worchester was not a fan of hers. Lord Maxwell kept her on a tight leash for a while before he pawned her over to his friend, Mr. Lewis.”

“Mr. Lewis. I have news of him.”

“What would that be?”

“Apparently, he gave up on Mrs. Campion when she attached herself to Mr. Parker. He is engaged to Miss Bingley.” Lady Rose looked at her in disbelief.

“You are just full of society news Lady Babington. Is there anything else I am missing?” Lady Kat spent the next hour speaking about the engagement party at the Chatham House and Mrs. Campion’s inquiry about Lady Worchester. “I will see if I can Lady Worchester find an appropriate date for such a grand event. I do not know about the Prince Regent though. He’s usually pretty busy during the season.”

“Thank you, Lady Rose.” Lady Kat went home to her husband.

Mrs. Campion arrived in the evening at Bedford Place to find Sidney sitting around with Arthur and Dianna.

“Sidney, I was wondering if you were ever going to leave Sanditon.”

“Yes, Lord Maxwell persuaded me to join him on his return to London. I believe he was inclined to bring some new ladies to follow him around.”

“Well, he does like talented ladies does he not?”

“What does that mean?” he took a breath in while trying to sound dumb. How could he have ever thought her clever?

“Well, I have it on good authority that Miss McKinley was a favorite of his.” Sidney looked at her. “I’m sure that is why Babington was chasing after her although I’m not sure who got to her first.”

Dianna and Arthur looked at her. “Are you implying Miss McKinley,” Dianna could not believe Mrs. Campion would say such a thing.

Mrs. Campion gave them all an eye roll. “I believe we are all adults here Miss Parker.”

“That will do, Mrs. Campion.” Sidney cut her short. “Miss McKinley is a guest of Lord and Lady Darling. I do not think they will care for your implications. You probably do not realize that I have business dealings with them. If you cannot keep your tongue civil, then I suggest you make sure you don’t speak to them in my presence.”

“Really Sidney. You can’t be champion the girl yourself or have you fallen under her as well?” He gave her a hard stare. “I have no idea what it is about these country girls that has society falling all over themselves. They are rude and lack any sophistication. Dianna, you should have heard what she said to me at Mr. Crowe’s wedding. It was very inappropriate.”

“That is enough Mrs. Campion.” Sidney put his foot down. “I would suggest a different conversation topic.” He went to pour him a drink. He could tell though she wanted nothing more than to repeat whatever the conversation was between them.

She studied him for a moment, “Lady Babington came by the Chatham House to give her approval of her daughter’s engagement party. I believe everything is well at hand. She offered to help coordinate an appropriate date with the social calendar.” Sidney had to listen as Arthur and Dianna conversed with her about the details of said party and who all she believed would be coming.

Done with talking about that she returned her attention to Sidney, who had decided to read a book while she had been talking. “Really Sidney, a book cannot be more important than this social event. It will be the talk of the ton. Think of all the connections it shall bring us.”

He took a deep breath. He wished he were sitting on the beach in Sanditon or swimming in a cove. He quickly put that memory out of his mind. “I’m sure your event will indeed bring the entire beau mode there.”

“Yes, well, I need to be going. I have business to deal with at the bank tomorrow.”

“Do you need me to come with you?” 

She looked at him and replied quickly he noticed, “No, not at all. It is just some boring stuff. There is however a ball and a show at the theater this week I will expect your attendance. I will send you the details tomorrow so you can make sure your new valet does his job.”

He gave her a quick smile “As you like Mrs. Campion.” It was only after she left did, he realized she was letting him have free reign for a few days. He was going to enjoy his short leash.


	97. Marital Advice

Ariel led Lolly down the old trails that ran along the river. She wondered if her mother’s garden was still being upkept or if it had fallen by the wayside. They dismounted and tied the horses to the nearby post. Ariel led her down a walking path. They had pleasant conversation as they had made their way to the garden.

Lolly let out a gasp when they arrived at their destination. “It is beautiful here.” Ariel laughed.

“I am relieved. I did not know if they were up keeping the garden back here or not. It is far from the main house.

“How in the world did you know it was here?”

“My father built it for my mother when she first came here as a guest. This is not the original swing. I had hoped the one in Hundsford had been return, but I guess it is lost forever. If we go through this path, there is a secret lake.” Ariel grabbed her hand lightly to lead her. “My mother liked to swim when it was hot as well as my aunt. My brother and my father built this little area for them for privacy.”

“They would come all the way out here to swim?”

Ariel laughed lightly. “Well, initially. You see my aunt was rather adventurous as a young lady. I hope you do not think of me too badly, but my aunt was not a patient lady. I’m afraid my cousin and I are awfully close in age.” 

Lolly looked at Ariel then laughed out loud. “No judgement from me. I hope though you don’t think badly of me.”

Ariel slightly blushed, “not at all, I can assure you. I have had several run ins with Mrs. Campion. I can’t imagine there was any love in that marriage.”

“No, none at all. I feel sorry Charles had been married so long before he met me. He had not realized what he had been missing from his life. She spent many nights away from home attending all her parties. If she had given him only a portion of that time with Mr. Campion, he would have not even batted an eye at me. We found ourselves alone most of the time before we realized we were so compatible.”

“It does help to have compatibility in a marriage. My father was always worried about me not finding anyone not being able to deal with the storms in marriage.” Ariel then told her story about Mr. Williams.

“That is quite the ordeal. It seems though your Charles is smitten with you and you with him.” 

Ariel smiled. “Yes, although I do wonder if he will ever tire of me.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I just know in some marriages; the men tire especially when children come along. Next thing, wives and husbands grow apart.”

“I don’t think that is true in most cases. The relationship does change over time with or without children, but it seems to develop stronger.”

“I would say that was true in my parents’ case. I do not think they ever spent a night apart or in separate beds. My grandmother leads me to believe that is not normal.”

“Well, it is true that in some marriages it is like that, but I think it is a personal choice. It does get a little hectic when the child is nursing or during other times if you know what I mean.” Lolly studied Ariel and realized she was a little unsure of how attached her husband really was. Ariel skipped some rocks into the lake. “Are you worried that if you have his child things will not be what you hoped?” she asked her delicately. 

Ariel was glad she could talk to someone her own age. Her grandmother would tell her to stop acting like a silly girl. Marriage, especially to a peer of the realm, meant having responsibilities more than affection. Ariel replied quietly, “I am not sure if I could be content in such a marriage. At this point, I think it would kill me.”

“Are you pregnant?”

Ariel looked at Lolly and laughed. “I don’t think so. However, not from a lack of practice.” Lolly looked at her new friend and laughed back at her.

“You know sometimes it is good to have these kinds of conversations with someone that can help you think through things.” She paused and looked at her, “It’s even better though if you actually talk to the one it actually concerns.” She gave her a hug. “I would suggest you speak to your husband. Maybe he worries that when you finally settle that you will want your own bed or wondering if you would even want to have his child. Some women are not the motherly type you know.”

She looked at Lolly. “You Miss Lolly are sound counsel. I am glad we are friends.”

“Yes, well am even more glad you showed me this secret spot. Would you mind if I were to show Charles?”

Ariel smiled at her. “Not at all, but” she gave her a wink, “we better know when each of us plan on coming down here or it might get awkward real fast.” They laughed as they walked back up to the horses.

Charles Babington found himself between Lord Darling and Mr. Campion. Lord Darling had insisted they start in town where a small museum had been created for the family history of their racing empire. Charles had no idea on the depth they had kept records. It could easily rival the family tree lineage of kings and queens.

Detailed records of mares, stallions, who they were sold to or breed with, races won and lost, the information was endless. Only a select few were painted to preserve their memory. Others were just drawn in pencil or charcoal.

From there, Lord Darling had stopped at the small theater to check on things for Lord Jennings there. Apparently, when the family visits, there is usually some small production. Mr. Campion was glad. He knew Lolly would like an evening in town. He was not sure what to do with little Charles though. Lord Darling insisted that Lady Darling would be more than happy to keep an eye on him.

“I’m afraid my wife has been anxious for grandchildren that we could interact with.”

“Is not Lady Babington a relation?”

“Yes, however, when she was little, we were not able to see her and as she got older she spent most of her time either at Darling Field with the horses or with her cousin Lord Jennings in the theater. It was not until her mother got injured that we had gotten well acquainted with her. So, my wife, missed those early years. Children at that age are delightful. Do you not agree Mr. Campion?”

He laughed. “Yes, my son does keep me very entertained. I had not thought of children when I was younger. Mrs. Campion had not been inclined to have any, as well I have come to believe, is unable to have any herself. She rather spent her time in society. We had a mutual understanding anyway. Then, I had grown rather bored with it. I found myself spending more time with Lolly. The accident was rather a blessing. She had found herself with child. I had been trying to figure out how to divorce my wife. In all honesty, she would not have cared if she had money to maintain her lifestyle. That is all she will ever love.”

“What is the Babington’s view of children?” Charles had been listening intently that he was caught off guard of the question by Mr. Campion.

“I believe my mother expects me to fulfill my duty to the family.” 

Mr. Champion laughed. “Yes, mothers, especially peers of the realm, do have high standards. But that doesn’t necessarily mean you want your own or even your wife.”

“To be honest, I haven’t really had time to think about it. If you had met me before I meet my wife, you would find me a different man.”

“Well women do have a way of making men change their way of behaving, both good and bad.” Mr. Campion gave Charles something to think about. He had not thought to find himself married several weeks ago. He wondered if Ariel would want children. They had lightly spoke about children that night they had gone walking after she had been found at the Darling estate. With everything she had been through, he wondered if it were possible that she would not be able to have her own or if she would want to.

Lord Darling found Charles had gotten quiet. Perhaps, he should have not brought up the topic. His wife though was concerned about Ariel. It would be better for her to find out things before she found herself so attached that it would be impossible to her to change her mind. They had not announced anything in the London Times. Very few even knew they had married. It would still be possible to annual the marriage without the beau monde knowing about it. Lady Darling had mentioned that the topic should be brought up soon before she found herself in that condition that would only complicate matters. The youngsters were deeply passionate as they found out the first night they had arrived.

They ate lunch at the local hotel. “Lord Darling, it is particularly good to see you. I wasn’t sure if the family would be coming this season.” Duke had joined them for lunch.

Lord Darling looked at the manager. “Yes, the death of Edward was unexpectant. We wanted to bring his daughter here.”

“Oh, is Miss McKinley here? I haven’t seen her since she was little.” Charles looked at the man. “I was just speaking of her to my son, Patrick.” He pointed a younger man waiting tables. Lord Darling observed Charles frowning as he studied the good-looking young man over at the next table. “I was hoping she would be here. He is working at the theater for the show. He hoped to meet her.”

“I imagine Lady Darling will be bringing her this afternoon to meet with the theater manager. I know she would be happy to help out.” The manager went off to help his other customers. Lord Darling found both Charles looking at him. “Usually my wife helps, but if she is taking care of little Charles then Ariel will have to fill in. Is that a problem Lord Babington?”

“No, I just didn’t think about it.”

“You mean your wife still working in the theater?” Mr. Campion asked.

“Lady Darling does a few performances although she does them when we requested at court.”

“The Duchess still works although it is limited compared to what she used to do.” Duke interjected into the conversation. Duke then went on speaking about how he had met Melody and Lady Jane Darling. “I would hate to restrict her in such a way. If she did not enjoy it, then it would be one thing. However, she does, and it is something she is exceptionally good at. She could not have any children, so unfortunately, she finds herself a stepmother to Ariel and my son, Maxwell. She likes to keep herself busy.”

Mr. Campion looked at Duke. “Where is your son?”

“He’s handling some personal affairs in London. I had hoped to introduce him to Ariel. As children, Lady Jane and I had introduced them as cousins. We did not want to complicate things. You see, Mr. Campion, Lady Jane was injured in a theater accident, which prevented us from clarifying things when Ariel could have been introduced into society. It seems though Maxwell had met her in London not too long ago and Lord Darling had to clarify it for him. My son is very fond of talented ladies.” Duke looked at Charles.

“So, you were worried that he would run off and marry his cousin who is actually a sister.” Mr. Campion made the connection. Babington looked at Duke and wondered if he would have had such honest intentions. With Maxwell’s reputation, he highly doubted there would have been any marriage.

They finished their lunch and headed back to the estate. Lord Darling walked them around and pointed out some of the prominent horses. Babington wondered if Ariel was still out with Lolly. Duke excused himself to go into the house.

Duke found himself watching Ariel try to show little Charles how to play the piano. “I believe he may be a little young.” Ariel looked up to see him watching her. She went to stand up, but he motioned her to stay seated. Lolly walked back in with Lady Darling and the maid with tea.

“Your grace, I had no idea you were going to stop by,” Lady Darling spoke to him.

He smiled at her. “I just had lunch with the gentlemen. I thought to visit with Lady Babington for a moment.” Lolly went to get little Charles.

“We should get out of the way, your Grace.” Lady Darling looked at Lolly. “Let’s go see some horses Miss Lolly.” Lady Darling shut the door behind her. Duke motioned her to join him for tea.

“I would imagine you have some questions.” Duke looked at her.

“I don’t know where to even start.”

“Well then, shall I start at the beginning?” Duke spoke to her about his friendship with Edward, his accident, Duke’s father wanting him to marry, Lady Jane and Melody and everything that happened. “It was unconventional to be sure. What I said in Hundsford was true. I did love your mother but at the time, I was not at a good place. It was not until the accident and I had gotten reacquainted with Miss Melody that I realized what a terrible father I am. She encouraged me to remedy the situation, which I have endeavor to do so since. I do realize you will probably never think of me as a father, but I want you to know that I have every intention of caring for you as a father should.” He looked withdrawn.

She studied him. His appearance was honest. “I believe that I should be incredibly happy to think of you as a father and even Melody as a mother. I had endured heartbreak over the last few years to make me realize how nice it is to actually have people around you that do genuinely care about you.” Her eyes were wet with tears. “I do believe my husband has turned me into a girl finally.” She patted her eyes with a handkerchief.

He laughed at her. “May I give you a hug?”

“I should like that very much,” she reached out to him and as he pulled her close, she added quietly, “father.” Duke could not help but to cry himself.

Lady Darling found her husband pointing out the higher qualities of the horses to the men as Lolly, little Charles and she entered the barn.

“Lady Darling and company! Come to join us?” Little Charles ran up to Mr. Campion and pointed to the horse. Babington handed out a sugar cube and showed him how to give it to the horse.

“Don’t tell me Ariel has shown you that bad habit.” Lord Darling said to him as Babington fed a cube to the horse. Babington laughed.

“She said it was her secret training trick.” They all laughed.

“It does help with their temperaments when breaking the horses in but too much is not good.” Lord Darling remarked. He looked at Babington. “Did she give you any?” Babington realized the man was teasing him.

“Darling! That is not appropriate.” Lady Darling scolded her husband as they all laughed.

“Where did Duke disappear to?” Lord Darling asked his wife.

“He is speaking with Ariel. I thought it best to give them their space.” She looked at Babington when she spoke. Lady Darling had no idea on how Ariel would handle all the information Duke was about to unload on her.

“I hear there is a small show in town Lady Darling.” Mr. Campion addressed her. She nodded yes. “Could I be so bold in asking if you would mind watching little Charles while Lolly and myself attend?”

She smiled at him. “I would be happy to.” She looked at Lolly. Mr. Campion was a very pleasant man. It was no wonder why Lolly had fallen for him. “You could drop him a little early as well so you could take her to eat in town before the show. Lord Darling and I will be happy to have a quiet evening at home.”

Lolly looked at the lady. “You are too kind.” Lady Darling smiled at her. 

“Well, we should return back to the house for a bit Miss Lolly. I believe we have taken up enough of their time at the moment.” Mr. Campion looked at them. “Till later Lord and Lady Darling, Lord Babington.” He bowed to them and instructed a stable hand to fetch their coach.

Lady Darling looked at her husband. “Perhaps Lord Darling you should like to go for a ride. I hear the garden is beautiful.” He agreed and had the stable hand saddle some horses, leaving Babington to himself.

He looked towards the house but was not sure if he should go in. As luck could have it, he saw Duke leave. He entered the house to find Ariel playing on the piano following sheet music. “Lady Babington,” he spoke softly.

She turned to find him observing her. “Lord Babington.” He sat on the bench next to her. She leaned against him but continued to play softly. He had begun to realize over the last few weeks that she liked to self-absorb information before speaking about it. He just sat their quietly. She wondered how to approach the subject Lolly and her spoke of in the garden. They had already talked about Duke in Sanditon. She leaned back up but before she spoke the maid entered announcing a guest. They stood up from the bench.

“Excuse me ma’am. Mr. Dewly.” Charles recognized the man from the museum in town.

“Excused me, Lord Babington, I was looking for Lord Darling.” Mr. Dewly observed Babington standing rather close to the young lady. He was acutely aware they there was no chaperone in the room. Charles saw the concerned look in the man’s eyes.

“Mr. Dewly, may I present my wife, Lady Babington?”

He bowed to her quickly, “Please forgive me Lady Babington. I did not realize.”

She took a deep breath. Of course not, it was not like anything had been announced. She realized that perhaps they should not have rushed things. She shook her head. “It’s fine Mr. Dewly. I am Lord Darling’s granddaughter. I am not sure where he is. Is there something I can do to help?”

“Lord Darling had requested me to look through the files in the museum to find out about a horse’s lineage and breeding history. I brought this for him.” He handed her a chart.

“Thank you. I will give this to him when he returns.” Mr. Dewly excused himself. Ariel looked at the chart. It was about the horse from the inn.

Charles watched her. “Good news I hope?”

“I’m not sure. The horse from the inn came from Darling Field in London. I wasn’t aware we had any other missing horses from a few years ago.” He could tell she was still thinking of something. “I wonder if that man was Mr. Williams with Stardust.” She folded the paper and set it down on the desk. It would have to wait. Whatever she had been thinking about, he could tell she still was not ready to discuss. In fact, it seemed the interruption by Mr. Dewly had only added to it.

He hated the silence. “I hear there is a garden. Perhaps you would like to go for a walk?” He was determined to get her to think out loud. 

Ariel looked up at him. “It would be too far to walk. It’s best to go by horse.” She took a deep breath, “Maybe later,” she spoke lightly. 

He could see was withdrawing again in her mind. Before he could say anything, the Darlings had walked back in. They turned to face them. “Did Duke leave?” Lord Darling addressed them.

“Yes, he left a while ago.”

“Probably went to see if Melody would want to go to the show.”

“Show?” Ariel asked.

“Yes, the theater in town is putting on a little show. Your grandmother was to help with the performance, but Mr. Campion had asked if she would watch little Charles. I hope you don’t mind, but I offered your assistance.” Charles could tell she was hesitant. Whatever Duke had said must be weighing heavily on her mind. Lady Darling observed her granddaughter. It would appear she had something very much on her mind.

Ariel silently took a deep breath, “Not at all. I don’t suppose you know what they are performing?” She looked at Lady Darling.

“No, I’m afraid not. I’m sure you will have no problem though.”

“Either way, I guess I will go get ready. I should like to practice some.” She glanced at Charles before she left the room.

They stood looking at Charles. He could tell they were waiting for an explanation. “I have no idea. She was melancholy after Duke left.” He remembered Mr. Dewly. “A Mr. Dewly stopped by and left this.” He retrieved the document from the desk and handed it to Lord Darling.

Lord Darling opened it up and looked at it. “Interesting. I had not realized there had been a mare missing from the stable.”

“Ariel thought it might have been stolen the same time as Stardust.”

“Well, there was a lot going on that night. It would have been easy to do. I’ll go arrange for the coach to take Ariel into town.” Lord Darling excused himself.

Lady Darling observed him. “So, you have no idea on what is bothering my granddaughter?”

“Not at all.”

“She seemed just a little out of sorts when she returned with Lolly. I just figured it was something that Duke had told her.”

“Well if you excuse me, I should go check on her.”

The maid had left their room as he reached the top of the stairs. He found her loosely fixing her hair sitting at her vanity. She caught him observing her.

He spoke gently to her. “Are you going to talk to me?”

She gave him a slightly puzzled look. “Why would I not? I am not angry.”

“I think I know you well enough by now to know when you have something on your mind.” She stood up and gave him half a smile. She took his hands and took a breath, but before she could say anything, he kissed her tenderly. “You know I love you Lady Babington.” He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. She reached around him and buried her head against him. “Promise me we will talk after the show. I would like to know what is bothering you Ariel.” She enjoyed this tender moment as she stayed close. She wished she could stay like this for longer. She was not ready to find out if they had rushed into marriage.


	98. The Vulnerable Heart

The coach arrived at the little theater. Ariel walked in to find the manager. “You must be Lord Darling’s granddaughter.” She observed the older man. He seemed to be much calmer than Mr. Howard.

“Yes, I was informed that Lady Darling had another commitment and requested I fill in for her. I thought I should get here as early as I could so I could practice. You can call me Ariel.”

“Well, Ariel, Lady Darling, was set to play and lend some vocals to our performers. If you follow me, I will let you get acquainted with the main performers and let you practice. My name is Robin Munn, if you need anything, just let the stagehand find me.” Robin spent the next few minutes explaining their production and meeting various crew members.

Ariel spent the next hour, running through the sheet music. Lady Darling was correct. It was relatively easy. She decided to take a break and found herself being observed by a stagehand. “Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if you were Miss McKinley.”

She found his stare unnerving. “I am actually Lady Babington. I have recently married.” The young man was surprised. His father must have been misinformed.

“So, you aren’t Miss McKinley?”

She politely laughed at him. “No, I was Miss McKinley. I was married to Lord Babington about a month ago.” She stood there and spoke with him awhile. The young man had questions about horses.

Lord Babington arrived early to the theater. He was curious to watch her practice. He watched her speaking to the young man he saw earlier at the inn. They were very animated in their conversation. An older gentleman walked up to him. “Ah, excuse me. We aren’t quite ready for the show.”  
Babington looked at the man. “I came to see my wife.”

Mr. Munn was taken back slightly. “Is your wife part of my show?” He did not recognize the man.

“She is there,” he pointed to her talking to the stagehand, “speaking with your man.”

“Oh! Ariel. Yes, she just stopped to take a break. Please, come with me. I am Mr. Robin Munn. I handle this theater for Lord Jennings.”

“I am acquainted with Lord Jennings. He is to marry my sister.” Mr. Munn could detect some agitation in his voice.

Robin stopped short. “Please forgive me.” He realized that he had spoken so informally about the man’s wife. “Lord?”

“Babington.” Charles realized he had been short with the man. “Please forgive me. It has been a trying day.” Ariel spotted Charles walking with Robin and turned to give him a smile. Babington was glad that she seemed in better spirits than before.

“Patrick, Lord Babington would like a moment with his wife.” Mr. Munn chased the stage hand off and walked off behind him.

Ariel turned to Charles. “What is the matter?” She could see he seemed agitated. 

“I thought perchance you would like to get a bite to eat before the show over at the inn. Unless of course, I’m interrupting.” He glanced over her shoulder and she suspected he was still eying the stagehand.

She studied him. “Lord Babington,” she shook her head at him and stepped close to him. Speaking quietly, “don’t tell me you are worried about me running off with the stage help.” She was teasing but it did not seem to help the situation. She took a stern voice with him. “Charles Babington, look at me.” He gave her his full attention. She took a deep breath. “You know I love you.” She kissed him while everyone around them stopped to see what was going on. He reached around her and pulled her closer for another kiss. “Does this mean you are going to let me eat now?” He offered his arm and walked her out of the theater.

They found themselves walking into the inn about the same time as Mr. Campion and Miss Lolly. “Ah, Lord and Lady Babington, out for a duck?”

Ariel found herself smiling at Mr. Campion. She kept trying to figure out how Mrs. Campion had ever lured him into marriage. They seemed vastly different. “My husband bribed me with dinner, Mr. Campion. I hope Mr. Munn does not mind. I didn’t really ask to leave.”

“I’m sure he could spare you long enough to eat.” Babington replied. He was still reeling from the fleeting thought of jealously. He did not doubt that she loved him, but there was something still nagging at him.

Lolly looked at Ariel. She wondered if she had a chance to speak to her husband and that is what seemed to be bothering them. Maybe she should have not given her any relationship advice. She looked over to her Charles who was in deep discussion with Babington. Ariel gave her a light smile.

Ariel chose to eat something light. She did not want to be gone too long. Lolly looked at her friend and decided to follow suit. “I think I will walk with you Lady Babington.” Lolly left her Charles with the other one. Once outside, she took her arm. “I get the feeling something is amiss here.”

“I believe my husband seems out of sorts since his lunch with Lord Darling. Whatever was brought up agitated him when he saw me speaking with the stagehand when he walked in.”

“I was worried that perhaps you had discussed our earlier conversation with him.”

“No, I haven’t quite figured out how to approach the subject. I tend to analyze things before I talk about things. I hadn’t realized I was needed for the show tonight.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It is alright Lolly. I completely understand needing a moment with your Charles. I haven’t had many quiet moments myself.” She looked at Lolly. “Although tonight might just be a good idea to go out to the garden after the show.” She gave the young girl a wink and Lolly could only laugh at her friends brazen behavior. 

Ariel walked into the theater with Lolly on her arm. Lolly was surprised at all the bustling activity going on. Mr. Munn walked up to them. “Lady Babington! I was beginning to think you jumped ship.”

Ariel laughed at him. “Not at all. My husband thought it best that I ate something before the show. May I present Miss Lolly Lottle?”

He tipped his head. “Miss Lottle, welcome.”

“I believe Lord Babington and Mr. Campion will be here shortly. Until then, would you mind if I bring Lolly on stage with me?”

“Not at all. A friend of your is a friend of ours.” 

Lolly looked at Ariel and wondered what she was up to. “Have you ever thought about performing on stage Lolly?”

“Not at all. I’m afraid I wouldn’t know the first thing about it.”

Ariel laughed. “Well, there is one particularly important thing you must know about performing in front of an audience. I will tell you what my cousin told me many years ago.” Lolly laughed at her. “You have a wonderful voice. I have to admit, I’m not sure I really enjoy opera’s but I think while you are here, if you would like I think I can help you have the chance to perform.”

Lolly looked at her wide eye. “You think I do well enough to do so?”

She smiled at her. “Absolutely. Now, if we can get you to London, my cousin is bound to be having a show that you could get a part for.”

Babington and Mr. Campion spotted the ladies a short time later singing together next to the stage.

“Your wife is very talented Lord Babington.” Mr. Campion watched Babington openly appraise his wife.

“Thank you, Mr. Campion.”

“Charles.”

“What?”

“My Christian name. It is Charles. It might be easier.”

“More confusing though to the ladies. Mine is Charles as well.” Babington smiled at him and Charles could only laugh.

“Well, it will give us an alibi if we should ever need it.” Mr. Munn found them laughing at each other.

“Lord Babington.” He turned towards the other man. “You must be Mr. Campion.”

“I am.”

“Lady Babington told me to expect you shortly. We have a small private box. Lady Babington tells me Lord and Lady Darling will not be here this evening if you should wish to sit in it.”

“Very much Mr. Munn.” Babington replied to him. He led them to the stairwell.

The box was smaller, but it still could seat six comfortably. A stagehand was in the room to take care of distinguished visitors. Babington found Patrick appointed to that task. Mr. Campion picked up on Babington’s agitation when he spotted the young man.

“Ah, the manger’s son from the inn,” Mr. Campion addressed the young man.

“Yes, sir. Patrick.”

“I hear your father wanted you to meet my friend’s wife.” Babington was wondering what Charles was up to.

“Yes, sir although he did not know she had married.” Patrick discerned that he must have upset the young lord. “I hoped to speak to Miss McKinley about horses.”

“Horses?” Babington asked curiously.

Patrick smiled politely at the young lord. “Yes, my fiancé wants to move to London. Her family believes they own one of their horses. I was inquiring how I could find out if it’s one of theirs, then I would be able to sell it for more money and,”

“Have money to support yourself in London.” Mr. Campion finished for him.

“Yes, she does not wish to stay here. She desires to be a seamstress for the theater houses there. The Duchess had helped her last theater season with her work and thought she would do better in London. She is willing to give my fiancé a letter of recommendation. We planned on marrying before we travel.” Babington realized he had been too quick to judge the young man. “She is there.” He pointed to a young lady on stage that had been looking towards them.

“I should be happy to bring Lady Babington to her house tomorrow if you would like for her to make the determination.” 

Patrick looked at Lord Babington and smiled friendly. “Thank you, my Lord! We would be most appreciative.” Duke and Molly arrived at the box. “Your Grace!” Patrick stood up proud. He had been given the great honor of serving the Duke and Duchess this evening and he intended to make the most of the interaction.

“Hello Patrick. How are you doing?”

“Very well, your Grace. Would you care for a refreshment?”

“Yes, one for me and the Duchess please.” Duke helped Melody to her seat before he sat down. Duke looked over to Babington and found him deep in conversation with Mr. Campion. He glanced at his wife knowingly. “I see Mr. Campion that Miss Lolly has been persuaded to join Lady Babington in singing.”

“Yes, they have been singing since we got here.”

“You know if she has her way, Miss Lolly will end up in London.”

Mr. Campion laughed at him and raised his drink. “I do believe a visit to London was in our future anyway.” Mr. Munn brought Lolly in shortly before the show started. “Miss Lolly, you have been returned. I thought Lady Babington was going to keep you to herself.” She slightly flushed as he helped her to her chair.

Mr. Campion watched Lolly as she watched the performers. She absorbed everything in great detail. They had spent so much time on her parent’s farm that he had not thought to think of to ask her if there was anything she would be inclined to do when they got to England. He perceived that she had a great interest in the theater, more than he thought of. Perchance, Lady Babington could persuade Lord Jennings to give her the opportunity to try it out.

Ariel was glad for the sheet music. The performers were well enough but to the person brought up in the London theater. She could tell that this was not at the same level of expectation. Mr. Howard would be appalled at such a performance. He did not like anything less than perfection. She might recommend Jester send him up here to help improve the theater. She played along and sang when she was needed. It helped keep her mind focused off the coming conversation with Charles.

The show concluded and Duke left with Melody. Lord Babington looked at Patrick. “Patrick, would you care to introduce your fiancé to Lady Babington?”

“Very much sir. Thank you, sir.” The young man was falling all over himself.

“Well, then lead the way. Mr. Campion, Miss Lottle. I expect to see you tomorrow at some point.”

“I thought perhaps we could join you both when you go look at the horse Charles.” Lolly looked from Mr. Campion to Lord Babington. She had no idea that they had relaxed formalities.

“We would be delighted. I will have a servant bring a post when we figure out a time.”

“Very well, then tomorrow.” Mr. Campion held out his arm to Lolly and they left to go get their child.

Patrick weaved around the patrons that had stayed behind to congratulate the performers. Charles saw that his wife had attracted a few admirers herself. He quickly caught the eye of his fiancé Miss Ella, who saw him leading a young man behind him. Understanding it must be important, she followed him to where he led.

“Lady Babington” Ariel looked off to her side and found her husband was not so agitated anymore even though the stagehand was next to him. “This is the inn manager’s son, Patrick, and his fiancé.”

Miss Ella did not realize the young lady was a lord’s wife and quickly curtsied. Ariel gave her a friendly smile.

“Lord Babington, Lady Babington, may I present Miss Ella Stafford, my fiancé.” 

“Patrick wishes for you to validate Miss Stafford’s family horse as a McKinley horse. I told him we could come by tomorrow.”

“I should be happy to. We would just need to know where to find your home Miss Stafford.” Ella breathed a sigh of relief. She was ready to move to London. She spent the next few minutes explaining where to find her family home. “I believe that sounds pretty easy to find. Do you have a particular time?”

Miss Stafford’s opened her mouth in astonishment. “Lady Babington, I believe we should be available anytime you are available, not the other way around.” Ariel laughed at the young girl. They decided ten would be best. Charles stood close to Ariel and she kept her arm on him as the patrons continued to berate her with questions. Finally, the last of the patrons left and they were able to leave.

“I see now why you aren’t inclined to stay after these things now.”

“Yes, tedious aren’t they. I am glad you stayed though.” She smiled as she looked at him. “Much better than the last one I attended although not quite as entertaining Lord Babington.” He could only laugh at her.

He looked at her as the coach returned them back to the estate. “I need to apologize.” He spoke first.

She looked at him confused. “Apologize for what?”

“I’m afraid I spoke harsh before and during dinner.”

“Yes, you seemed out of sorts. Why is that?” He looked at her. The coach stopped as it arrived back, and the driver quickly opened the door. Charles helped her out, but she turned towards the stable instead of the house. “Come on Lord Babington, I have somewhere to take you.” The stable hand quickly saddled a couple of horses while she changed into her riding attire.

“Where are we going this late?”

She smiled at him. “If I told you that would ruin the surprise Lord Babington.” He did as he was instructed. Luckily, the moon was full and bright. Ariel found her nervousness had slightly returned as they reached their destination.

Charles found they were pretty far from the main house. He looked at her. “Are you going to kill me and hide the body out here?” She laughed at him.

“Perhaps,” she replied as she led him down the path to the garden. He was surprised after they rounded up on it. It was a vastly larger version of the one at McKinley Manor.

“Your favorite spot Lady Babington?” she smiled at him.

“At the moment.” She led him to the swing. He could tell she was nervous as she fidgeted with her ring. He thought maybe she was having second thoughts.

“You are not wanting,” he barely could say the words, “to annul the marriage.”

“What?” she murmured back. She took a deep breath. He held his breath. “Melody just helped me discovered that we didn’t exactly discussed particulars of what we both wanted in our marriage.” He let his breath out. “I would expect there are certain responsibilities as a wife of lord of the realm and I’m not opposed to them,” she paused not exactly how to continue.

“Ariel.” He kissed her forehead. “I would be happy to provide you with as many children as you would like to bless me with.”

“You are not making this easy.” 

He took her hands and spoke softly to her, “then tell me what is distressing you so.”

He laughed at her. “Lady Babington I should think you are well aware I have no desire to sleep anywhere else but next to you.” He gave her a light kiss. “I shall endeavor to always be in our bed unless you kick me out. What else?” They discussed things from the theater, to the horses, to where they were going to live and attending court.

Resolved on some other sensitive topics, Babington chose to bring up announcing their marriage in the paper. He wanted it published. He also brought up Mr. McKinley’s request before he died.

“So, where are my horses?” She asked him and he laughed.

“They are at our country estate. I am not sure my father’s stable master knows what to do with them all. I had to ask Lord Darling to give them assistance.”

“Now, are you ready to go to bed?”

“I have one more place to show you. This is just the entrance.” He looked around and saw another small path that led away from the intimate garden they were sitting in. He gave her a perplexed look. She took his hand and led him down the other path. As they got closer, he could hear the frogs.

“Where are we?”

“The garden before was the work of my father when my mother first arrived here. This is the work of my father and Jester’s father. The ladies liked to swim in private.”

“Are we going swimming?” He asked her. She kept walking him to where she wanted to end up at.

“Maybe later.” Just slightly away from the lake, was a private alcove complete with another bench and what appeared to be a mock bed on the ground. “I’m afraid my aunt was quite adventurous Lord Babington.” She slightly blushed under his gaze. He wasted no time.

“Are we staying out here all night?”

“Don’t tell me you are ready to return to the house.”

“What am I going to do with you?” she laughed lightly as she stretched out.

“You ready for your swim now Lord Babington?” he laughed at her.

“You cannot be serious?”

“I am.”

They arrived back to the main house in the early hours. She felt bad for not properly attending to the horses after they arrived, but they had least taken their saddles off before setting them into the small paddock. The doorman had all but given up for their return. Lady Darling had told him not to wait up and he was on his way to his bed when he heard their light laughter as they entered the house. He held his gaze as neutral as he could. He remembered the many times Sarah McKinley and Lord Jennings had snuck back into the house after their many adventures.


	99. The Day of Double Dates

Sidney woke up at first light. He stretched out on the bed and wondered if he could get Charlotte out for the day. He would have to get Maxwell and Allison as well in order to keep up the appearance. He called his valet to help him get ready before eating a quick bite to eat. He sent a note to Maxwell to let him know he would be calling shortly.

He found Maxwell ready to go as soon as he got there. Maxwell had ordered his open coach. The day look like it was going to be a beautiful day. “Well Parker you seem to be in a good mood.”

“Yes, it seems Mrs. Campion had business to attend to at the bank and she didn’t want me to tag along.”

“Sounds horrible.”

“Yes, although she did mention my required attendance at a ball and one of Jester’s shows this week. She sent me the particulars.” He handed Maxwell the post.

“I’ll try to contain my excitement. Not much feeling here Parker. You sure really loves you.”

“Yes, well her definition of love is askew. I might as well be her favorite ham sandwich. “Maxwell laughed at him.

They arrived at Lady Worchester’s and were escorted to the drawing room. Lady Susan came in first. “Good morning gentlemen.”

Maxwell took her hand and gave it a kiss with a bow. “Lady Susan, it is a pleasure.”

“I’m sure.” She looked at Parker. “You seem to be in high spirits.”

“Yes, well, I’m actually heartbroken. Mrs. Campion has told me not to bother her for a few days.”

“So, I suppose you are both here to make the most of it.” Maxwell smiled at her.

“You are very astute Lady Susan.” She laughed at him.

“I got a message from Lady Rose about trying to select a date for an engagement party for Lord Jester and Lady Babington.”

“Yes, it is to be held at the Chatham House.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it is said you have quite the fondness of the place.”

“I did. Where is Lord Babington Parker?”

“He is still in Sussex with his wife.”

“I believe it is time for them to return.”

“So soon on their honeymoon?” Maxwell chimed in.

“Maxwell, they will be on their honeymoon for a while. I don’t think you understand the depth of affection a lady will feel for her husband.”

“My apologies.”

“Yes, well, endeavor to do better. Anything else I need to be made aware of?” She asked them inquisitively.

“There is a ball at Mrs. Lexington’s and Jester’s show.”

“Yes, the Prince Regent was a fan of the last time Jester ran that show.”

“It is a repeat?”

“Yes, it is quite complex. A musical but with a diverse show with a drama mixed in. He only does it every few years. It requires experienced performers due to the potential hazards.”

“I don’t think I know of the show you are speaking of.”

“No, I believe you would have been in Antigua at the time.” Maxwell commented. “It would have been just shortly after the fire that injured Lady Darling and others.”

“I shall see what I can do. Are you sure about Mrs. Lexington’s ball Maxwell? You know most of the society that attends there.”

“Yes, well, as I am Parker’s shadow, I am required to be where he goes.”

“Very well. I will let the ladies know you are here. I have some business to attend to this morning.”

Charlotte and Allison found themselves being driven around in Maxwell’s rig. The driver rode them around slowly in Hyde Park and Churchill Park. They were introduced to all the important people. “However, am I to remember all these people?” Allison remarked. Maxwell laughed at her.

“Simple really. You just have to do word associations.”

“Word associations. Yes, like this.” He explained how to associate people with something common. “Give it a try.” They met Mr. Glass.

“That is easy. Window.” Allison laughed.

“Yes, but it will get easier with practice.” They decided to see Lord Jester.

They walked into the theater. Charlotte cringed when she heard Mr. Howard yelling at his performers. Jester spotted them and went towards them.

“Lord Maxwell, Mr. Parker, Miss Heywood and Miss Heywood. What a lovely surprise.”

“I hope you don’t mind. I didn’t realize you were putting on the great show.”

“Yes, although I may have to change a number or two.”

“Why is that?” Allison asked him.

“One of my main performers has gotten sick. She will not likely be well enough for the show. Her understudy I do not full faith in her capabilities. I wish Ariel were here.”

“Why is that Lord Jester?” Charlotte asked.

“It is a part she has performed before. She would have my full confidence to perform it.”

They watched as the acrobats were doing a series of jumps through hoops. He laughed at the ladies as they were amazed at what they were seeing. “If you think those are good, you should be excited to see the whole show put together.”

“There is more?” Allison asked him.

“Oh, much more Miss Heywood. This is only half of the performers. This show will be conducted at the big tent by the docks. We will need to the room.” Sidney gave him a puzzled look. “Will you all be coming?”

Maxwell answered for Parker. “Yes, of course. The Heywood’s have expressed a desire to see all the fine things London has to offer. What could compare to one of your great shows?”

Jester laughed. “Well, I would like to think nothing would compare but I would wager that there are some weddings that could have the same entertainment. I heard Babington was married.”

“Yes, although not much has been said.”

“Understood.”

“Have you heard from her Lord Jester?” Charlotte asked.

“No, but I would wager she is pretty busy now. You see her original family home is in Sussex. She is probably staring at more McKinley horses than she has ever seen in her life. 

As you been to Hundsford, imagine an estate with at least twice as many. She is probably trying to figure out how to bring some back to London. I did send her a note.”

“About what?” Maxwell was curious.

“I’m not sure if you heard but apparently Miss Bingley is now engaged to Mr. Lewis.” Charlotte gasped. Allison looked at her confused. “They are currently both in Pemberley getting to know her family. Mr. Lewis is expected back shortly to finish his job with Mrs. Campion before moving there to expand his family business.”

“That is curious.” Maxwell commented.

“Not really. I believe Lady Kat gave them a strong suggestion it would be in their best interest. She’s very protective of her children.”

“Well, we should let you get back to your responsibilities. Perhaps, we could do dinner tonight?”

“Lady Babington would love to have visitors. I will send a note.”

“Well ladies, do you have a preference?”

“We have no idea Lord Maxwell.”

“Well, then I would suggest it’s a fine day for the water.”

“Water?” Parker asked.

“Yes, how about a ride on a boat?” Allison and Charlotte were excited to hear about the adventure.

Maxwell led them down a private dock. “This boat?” Parker looked at him expecting something much smaller.

“Well, yes. How else are you going out to sea? Don’t worry, we will not venture that far.” His crew set them out to sea. The gentlemen watched as the ladies excitedly pointed out things they had only read about in the books. After his initial shock, Parker was able to relax. Maxwell watched him and spoke to him when the ladies thought they saw dolphins in the water.

“My crew is the best. You should not be leery of giving Miss Heywood your arm to steady herself.”

“How do you know it will not get out?” he quietly asked him.

“Parker, this is not the first time I brought a lady on this ship.” He gave him a wink and walked over to Allison.

“Miss Ally, how are you enjoying your adventure?” He offered his arm and answered any questions she had both for things going on the boat and out in the water. 

Parker looked at him and then over to Charlotte and threw caution to the wind. He offered her his arm and he found she readily accepted it.

“Are you enjoying yourself Miss Heywood?” Parker asked Charlotte.

“I am indeed. Although I was quite nervous.”

“Why is that?”

She laughed. “I read most people get seasick.”

“Well, if there were rough seas, you would probably experience that. It is not a pleasant experience. I found the further out you are from land, is when most people experience it.”

“Will you tell me about traveling to Antigua?” Parker was not sure if he wanted to tell her. It was not necessarily a story to tell a young lady. He decided to give her the edited version.

He spoke of seeing dolphins, whales and sea turtles in the ocean. The birds, frogs and wild donkeys on the land.

He briefly spoke about Mr. Lambe and how he became Georgianna’s guardian.

They spent most of the afternoon before returning to port. Maxwell dropped them back at Lady Susan’s with notice he would be back in an hour to pick them up for dinner.

Lady Susan heard them laughing as they entered her drawing room. “Did you enjoy yourselves?”

They told her of all the various people they met driving around, going to see Lord Jester and going out to sea with them. Maxwell had a maid on board to keep everything reputable. They told her they were to eat dinner with Lady Babington and Lord Jester.

“Very well. You should go upstairs to get ready. The time will be here before you know it.” Lady Susan smiled at them as she heard them still laughing as they went upstairs.

Lady Susan was correct. The ladies had barely just finished getting ready when Lord Maxwell and Mr. Parker had returned to pick them up to take them to Lady Babington’s. They were pleasantly surprised when they found Lady Kat and Lord Chester were also in attendance.

Lady Kat had discovered that Miss Heywood was a good friend of Miss McKinley’s. No, she reminded herself, of Lady Babington. She wondered what kind of lady her son had married. She thought to get a glimpse, she would observe the ladies known acquaintances. She found there was not many in London. The girl primarily had not ventured out in society past her family. Perhaps that was Charles fascination with her. She was not like all the other ladies in society when it came to be needing the self-recognition. The girl had talent. She was surprised that she had not used it to influence herself in the beau monde.

“Miss Charlotte Heywood and Miss Allison Heywood,” Augusta had introduced her friends. “Lady Kat Babington and Lord Chester Babington, my parents.” They both curtsied.

“Lady Rose tells me you both know my son’s wife.” Augusta rolled her eyes. Her mother did not waste any time.

“Yes,” Charlotte answered Lady Kat. “I spent a few weeks in Hundsford for a talent show where we both performed.”

“Was it a large show?”

“Not at all Lady Babington.”

“Jester,” Lady Kat addressed him, “what kind of show was this talent show in Hundsford?”

“It was just a mixture of different performers with no tie in together. They all performed what they wished. Hundsford is small compared to London.”

“What did Lady Babington perform?”

“Two songs Lady Babington. One with me and one at the end of the show.”

“Why did Charles go there again?”

Jester looked at Lady Kat and understood she was on a fishing expedition. “He went to see about a horse for Jackson.”

“Why on earth would he go there when there are so many here in London?”

Jester caught Augusta’s eye roll. “I would imagine he heard that the best of the McKinley horses was kept there. You know Babbers only likes the best.” He quipped. He could tell   
Lady Kat was not sure about his answer.

“And she came here after her father died?”

“Yes, Lady Kat. As you know her grandparents are the Darlings.” Jester answered her. “They planned on introducing her to society.”

“Should they have not done so before now?”

“Mother,” Augusta addressed her, “he is married to her. He chased after her, I would suggest you be content with her connections.”

“Yes, I would suggest the same dear.” Lord Chester chimed in. “I’m sure she is a fine lady. You will just need to spend time with her when she gets here.”

“Whenever that is!” Lady Kat said excitedly. “No one has heard from them. They could be in the Americas for all we know.”

“Doubtful Lady Kat.” Jester addressed her. “I believe she has some business to attend to in town. I hope we shall see them before my show.”

“That soon?” Augusta asked.

He smiled at her. “I hope so. I need her help.”

“Very well.” Lady Kat turned her attention back to the young ladies. “So, if you didn’t live in Hundsford, where is your home?” Lady Kat spent the next half hour asking them about Willingden and Sanditon. The gentlemen were relieved that Lady Kat and Lord Chester had not subjected them to the same inquisition. They left shortly after dinner.

“Tell me Jester. How acquainted is Lady Kat with Lady Darling?” Sidney asked him.

“Why?”

“I believe she gave the ladies the Spanish inquisition that myself and Babington was subjected to at the Darling Estate. I shall be glad not to have to relive that experience.” Maxwell laughed at Parker.

Jester looked at the gentlemen. “How about a game of billiards?”

They left the ladies to themselves. “I’m sorry about my mother. She likes to say she not overbearing but as you can see, she does like to ask a lot of questions.” Augusta looked at them.

“I imagine it must be hard for a mother to find out her son got married without any introductions or announcements. Especially one in society.” Charlotte commented.

“Yes, she gave Jester and I the lecture not to follow suit. I would certainly like so though. I am not happy about being subjected to Mrs. Campion for my engagement party however   
Lady Susan had told Jester does not turn down an invitation if one was made.”

“Yes, Lady Susan knows best.”

“I agree. Now, what is this I hear about Mrs. Lexington’s ball?” They spent time talking about what they were wearing. They had all agreed to try to wear similar colors. It would make Mrs. Lexington’s tongue wag. The lady was notorious for gossip.

The night was getting late and they decided it was best to get the ladies back home.


	100. Mrs. Lexington Desires to Rival Mrs. Maudsley

Mrs. Campion sat at the table reading papers that Mr. Wells had put together. She thought this whole nonsense was a waste of her time. There was no way to prove that Mr. Campion had any other heirs to his estate. It must be the work of that silly maid she had found in France. She tried to recollect what the girl looked like, but every time she could only think of Miss Heywood. They were both farmer daughters, both of little consequence, and would both be a distant memory.

She could not believe Sidney would not even let her discuss what the girl had said to her at Mr. Crowe’s wedding. She needed to talk to someone but who? She took a sip of the drink Mr. Wells had provided for her. He came back in the room.

“I apologize Mrs. Campion. Mrs. Lexington had stopped me about her ball.”

“Yes, it is on my social calendar.”

“It should be a good time. There tends to be more socialites there than even at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball.”

“Really?”

“Yes, not the upper echelon mind you. They found out that there are more gossip mongers there they care for.”

“So, are you suggesting not to waste my time?”

“Well, it depends on why you are going. If you just want to hear about gossip, then yes. If you are trying to make connections, doubtful. Again, the higher socialites would not be caught dead there. Personally, if you had something better to do with your time, I would recommend doing so.”

“I shall think about what you said. Now, are we about done here?”

“Yes, is there anything else you need while you are here?”

“I shall be needing some additional funds for Lord Jennings engagement party.”

“Very well Mrs. Campion. I will make the required transactions. I don’t think we will need to meet again unless you have normal banking business to handle.”

Mrs. Campion went to check on the Chatham House. “Mrs. Campion, you have a guest. A Mr. Helton, a detective. This post also came for you.” The temporary foreman spoke to her.

She opened the letter to find Mr. Lewis had written to tell her he would be back tomorrow.

“Mr. Helton,” she said as she entered her drawing room.

“Mrs. Campion. Mr. Trochilidae requested I come see you on some personal business.”

“Yes, someone has filed a claim against my estate.”

“An impetuous offense.”

“Yes, well I should like to have it resolved discreetly and quickly.”

“I will need some information.” Mrs. Campion then gave Mr. Helton all the information he would need to get his job done. “I will send you post when I arrive to Paris.”

Mrs. Campion left and sought Mrs. Lexington. Let the tongues wag.

Mrs. Lexington found herself sitting across Mrs. Campion.

“This is an honor Mrs. Campion. I would not think a lady of your situation would grace me with your notice.”

Mrs. Campion politely laughed at her. “I believe we have some same connections. Lady Rose spoke positively of you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, she suggested that I come visit. I don’t know if you heard but I am sponsoring an engagement party for Lord Jennings and Lady Babington.”

“I did hear of such a grand event. I heard that the Duke of Sussex will be there.”

“Yes, even the Prince Regent if he has time.”

“Mrs. Campion, you are well on your way. I should think you’ll be an entourage in court at this rate.”

“Yes, however I am worried.” Mrs. Lexington feigned concern. “Do you remember Miss McKinley?”

“How could I not? What a voice and talented at the piano forte as well.”

Mrs. Campion tried to hide the scowl on her face by drinking her coffee quickly.

“Yes, well I met her at a wedding recently in Sanditon. She was most vulgar.”

“The Miss McKinley that was being paraded around by Lord Babington?”

“Yes.”

“Well, Mrs. Campion, I should say I am shocked but certainly you should know what kind of ladies that man is known for. She was practically sitting in his lap at Lady Rose’s dinner party and in front of his parents no less.”

“Yes, I have heard he has the reputation.”

“I believe his mother was hoping Miss Bingley would tame him.”

“Miss Bingley is a good friend of mine.”

“Is she?”

“Yes, she had to see her family in Pemberley. I would she will be back for his sister’s engagement. I do believe that Lady Babington, the mother, will ensure that Miss McKinley will no longer be prancing around Lord Babington. What an embarrassment to the family.”

“True Mrs. Campion. I am curious though. Just what did Miss McKinley say to you at that wedding?”

Mrs. Campion laughed to herself as she returned to the Chatham House. If Miss McKinley were dumb enough to show her face back in town, she would find herself cut by the socialites. No one would want to associate with her. 

The foreman gave her another post. It was a busy day. She did not recognize the handwriting. Opening it up, she found it was from Duke. He would be coming to town soon with some special material he had just received from Italy. He was also bringing a dressmaker to discuss designs and sketches. Mrs. Campion frowned. It was the same day as Mrs. Lexington’s ball. She would have to decide which was beneficial to her. She decided to see if she could speak with Lord Maxwell.

Lady Rose was sitting in her drawing room going through her posts. Duke had finally sent her word that he would be returning shortly with some anticipated news. She wondered if he knew his son had been seen around the ton with Miss Heywood. Maxwell had insisted he take one of her maids with him as he had planned on taking Miss Heywood and her sister out to sea. She looked out the window. The weather was delightful for a short sea trip.

“Mrs. Campion, this is a surprise.” Lady Rose watched her enter and curtsied.

“Lady Rose, I apologize for the interruption.”

“It is fine. I am just going through my social calendar. I hear you were needing a date for Lord Jennings and Lady Babington’s engagement party.”

“Yes, Lady Babington’s mother said she would handle it for me.”

“She has. Would next week be too soon?”

Mrs. Campion was shocked that it could move so fast.

“I know Lord Jennings has his great show coming up so there would be no way to have it sooner.”

“No, no, next week would be fine.”

“Please forgive me Lady Rose, but I actually came here to see Lord Maxwell. Is he here?”

Lady Rose laughed. “No, I believe he’s out in town showing off Miss Heywood.”

“Miss Heywood?”

“Yes, some girl he met in Sanditon. She has never been to London. He has made it his mission to show her everything if you get my meaning.”

Mrs. Campion smiled at her. “Of course. I am a widow.”

“Perchance I can help?”

“Yes, I am supposed to attend Mrs. Lexington’s ball, but Duke sent me a letter saying he would be in town for a short visit if I should like to meet him and his dressmaker.”

“That is grand. If it is who I think it is, you could not be luckier. That dressmaker is exclusive to members of the court.” Lady Rose looked at her. “Are you wondering which would be more beneficial?”

Mrs. Campion let out a breath of relief. “Yes, I should love to attend the ball with Sidney, but I hope to have my own wedding soon.”

“Well I guess it comes down to your decision but if I had a choice to attending a ball to see what the local gossip is or being the center of that gossip, I would choose to be the one that stands out Mrs. Campion. Why be a wall flower when you can be the centerpiece?”

Mrs. Campion decided Lady Rose was incredibly wise. She would meet with Duke. There would be other balls. She decided to send Sidney a note to say she was not feeling well. 

She would go visit her aunt in Kent. She would let Duke know how to find her. Certainly, with as much money she could afford to spend, he would take the time to see her there instead.

Mrs. Lexington reflected what Mrs. Campion had spoken to her about. She highly doubted Lord Babington would bring a woman of ill reputation to Lady Rose’s dinner especially with Lady Kat in attendance. That lady would have had the girl kicked out immediately on principal alone. Babington seemed smitten with the young lady. No one she spoke to knew much about her. She was a mystery. It seemed after Lady Rose’s dinner party both had disappeared from London. Perhaps, she was one of those ladies. She thought about speaking with Lady Kat, but the lady would censor her for even asking. She decided to go see Lady Rose.

“Mrs. Lexington, what a busy day I have been having.” Lady Rose commented to her as she walked into the room. “What brings you to my home?”

“Well, I was hoping you could shed some light on a mystery.”

“What would that be?”

“As you know, I am having a ball. I was hoping to find Miss McKinley.”

“Miss McKinley?”

“Yes, I hoped to persuade her to sing a song or two for my guests. She has a lovely voice.”

“Very much so, I would agree. So, you need to know how to find her?”

“Yes,” the lady said happily.

“She is well known to the Babington’s as well as Lord Jennings. As you recalled, they did sing very well together.”

“Yes, if Lord Babington hadn’t been holding her so close, one would wonder if there was something going on between Lord Jennings and Miss McKinley.”

Lady Rose laughed. “Yes, Lord Babington is very taken with her. I wouldn’t be surprised if he were to marry her.”

“Lady Kat would allow such a connection?”

“Oh, you don’t know. She is related to Lord Darling. She is his granddaughter.”

“Lord Darling’s granddaughter! I had no idea.”

“Yes, her mother was the talented Lady Jane Darling who was injured in the theater fire several years ago. They are intending to bring her into society. My dinner was just a small introduction to the beau mode. Do you think they will accept her?”

“How could they not? Especially if she herself aligns herself with the Babington’s’. I hear Lord Babington is a favorite of the Prince Regent.”

“Yes, he is within that social circle. I would suggest speaking with Lord Jennings.”

“Thank you so much Lady Rose.”

“The pleasure is all mine I assure you.”

Lady Rose chuckled as Mrs. Lexington made haste out the door to Lord Jennings. Mrs. Lexington’s ball was bound to be the talk of the ton. Followed by the engagement party a few days later, the London social scene was bound to be on fire this year.


	101. Dinner with Lady Susan

Mr. Howard was directing the dancers when Mrs. Lexington walked in. The show was in less than a week’s time. They would need to spend extra time practicing if they were to be perfected. Miss Brereton was finally on point with her singing. She had lucked out in getting the female lead across from Mr. Burton. They had decent chemistry; Mr. Howard reflected. 

He was worried about the understudy female lead for Lord Jennings though. The girl had a decent enough vocal but there was no chemistry. If he did not believe the chemistry, neither would the audience. He had enough time managing the theater to know a failure when he saw it. The girl was a mess with the acrobats. He decided he needed to speak to Jennings about changing their number to a floor routine. The girl would end up falling otherwise.

He turned to find a lady approaching him. He groaned. What did people not understand that the theater was closed during practices? “Can I help you? He spoke to her.

“I am needing to speak with Lord Jennings on a very important matter.” Mrs. Lexington replied.

“More important than the success of his show which you are interrupting its practice?” She glared at him. If Mr. Lexington had been alive, this man would be finding himself a new job.

“Absolutely.”

“It must be life or death then.” He studied the lady. She was pretty for an older woman.

She took a deep breath and decided to continue her case. “Well if you must know, I heard he has personal connections to Miss McKinley.”

Mr. Howard let out a deep sigh. Not Miss McKinley. The girl was impertinent. “Yes, it is my understanding that they are connected, although I don’t know how. She has been an unlisted performer here for years.”

“Yes, that is all fine information Mr.?”

“Howard, the theater manager, Mrs.?”

“Lexington.”

“Oh.” He sounded disappointed.

“What is that supposed to mean Mr. Howard?” She picked up on his tone.

“Well, if you insist to know, I am not a fan of the gossip mongers which I do believe your balls are known for.”

“Like I have any influence on the matter. I invite anyone that is willing to come.”

“Yes, I know. Several of my performers have had their name muttered at your balls.”

She shook her head. “Never mind that now Mr. Howard. I need Miss McKinley to perform at my ball.”

“Your ball?”

“Yes.” She said exhaustively. “it is in a few days. I heard her sing at Lady Rose’s dinner party. I simply must have her. As you said, I am trying to improve my reputation of my events. I was not always so lowly. My events used to rival those of Mrs. Maudsley’s. Her talent at my event would help that rebranding.”

“I’m sure your husband would not mind listening to her either.”

“Husband?” She looked at him. “I am widowed sir.”

Mr. Howard looked surprised. “Please forgive me madam. I did not know.”

“Mr. Howard, you are being illusive. Are you going to keep me from finding Lord Jennings?” He laughed politely at her. The first in years at a lady.

“Mrs. Lexington, I will not only help you find Lord Jennings, but I will be happy to assist you in any way you wish.” Mrs. Lexington was taken back at that comment. She studied him and found him lightly appreciating her figure.

“Mr. Howard!” Their gaze at each other broken, they found Lord Jennings coming as if he had heard them talking about him. “Mrs. Lexington, this is a surprise.”

“Yes, as I was just discussing with Mr. Howard, I am needing to find Miss McKinley for my ball. Lady Rose tells me you can find her?”

“Yes, she is not in town though.”

“Well, she must quickly be. I simply need her to sing at my ball. I will not take no for an answer. You must send her word immediately.” Lord Jennings looked at Mr. Howard and found the man smiling at the lady.

Sidney found he slept soundly although he felt like he hardly slept at all. He had gotten back from his sea adventure to find Mrs. Campion sent him a note saying she had gone to Kent for a few days. She would not be in attendance to the ball. She scolded him like a child to not do anything that would embarrass her. She informed him that he was not to attend without him as it would bring the talk of the ton about their own engagement. He poured him a drink. He had intended to go. He was hoping to sneak in a dance with Charlotte. Their last dance had offered so much promise and he had thrown out the opportunity when he got distracted by Mrs. C.

Diana came into the room. “Oh, Sidney I have heard the most curious news.” He wondered how as she spent most her time with her aliments. “Arthur and I were in the park, as you know Dr. Fuchs had suggested fresh air and exercise, and I met Mrs. Pirtle.”

He gave her a look. “Who is Mrs. Pirtle?”

“She is the dressmaker for Lady Worchester. You have to know that.”

“I’m sorry sister. I do not keep tabs on ladies’ dressmakers.”

“Never mind that Sidney. She told me that Lady Darling had sent her news that the Duchess of Sussex will be coming to town. Apparently, she is well known in the court.”

“Well if she is a Duchess it would only make sense.”

“Wait, there’s more!” Dianna could barely contain herself. “Mrs. Pirtle tells me that the Duchess knows of the famous dressmaker that has a signature trademark and that lady will be coming to personally assist Miss McKinley for Lord Jennings engagement party.”

“So, Miss McKinley is getting a special dress for a party. Is this good news?” Sidney gave her a polite smile still not understanding why she was getting all excited about the news.

“Oh, Sidney how you tease me! Miss Heywood will be excited her friend is coming to London. Will you see her?”

“Miss McKinley?” he asked finding amusement in teasing her.

“No, Charlotte Sidney! Will you not tell her that Miss McKinley is coming?”

“If I happen to see her, I will be glad to pass on the information. Although, she may be busy with Lord Maxwell today.” Arthur came in carrying a plate of pastries.

“Ah good, I brought us a special treat.”

“Are you celebrating Arthur?”

“Hmm.” He tried to answer while eating. “Mrs. Lexington is having a ball. The buzz is it shall be an event to remember. I do not know why that would be. She alluded to be searching for special entertainment.”

“Perhaps, she hopes to entice Miss McKinley in a number.” Sidney replied.

“Does Miss McKinley perform?” Arthur was curious.

“Yes. I do believe she does.” Sidney thought about her for a moment and wondered if she was really coming.

“Well, I have some business to attend to. Shall I see you later?”

“Yes, unless you don’t want to go to dinner.” Arthur said with his mouth full.

“Dinner?”

“Lady Worchester has invited us to a small dinner. I forgot to tell you. Here is the note.” Arthur handed him a note that he had placed on the fireplace mantle. Sidney wondered how much other post had been misplaced.

Sidney rubbed his hand through his hair. Of course, he had been invited. He had to see Mr. Wells before he could speak with Lord Maxwell.

Charlotte and Allison woke up early and went into the library. They did not want to disturb Lady Susan so early. They spoke about their adventure on the great sea. Their father would be ever so surprised. They took time to write letters to their family.

The maid came by shortly later to tell them that Lady Susan was downstairs to have breakfast with them. They found the dining room full of flowers. “You both have admirers. Lucky, I am not allergic. I think I would be in danger of dying elsewise.” They laughed at her. “Now, we shall have a small party for dinner but what is it you want to do today?”

“I think we have a dress fitting for Mrs. Lexington’s ball with Lady Augusta Babington.”

“Lady Augusta. How is she? Is she ready to be a married woman now?” The ladies laughed at her.

“Is there any other art museum’s we could visit?” Allison asked Charlotte.

“There is a prestigious art collection, the Wallace Collection in Manchester Square. I have some personal affairs to attend to this morning.”

“Do you think Lord Maxwell would be available?” Lady Susan smiled at Allison.

“I believe Miss Heywood; Lord Maxwell would like nothing better.”

Ariel slowly opened her eyes to find her being studied by her husband. He spoke softly to her. “Good morning Lady Babington.” She was not quite ready to start her day. She stretched and out and snuggled up against him.

“Hmm. Early isn’t it?” She closed her eyes again.

He laughed at her. “If you forgot, you are supposed to go look at a horse.”

“I rather like the bed right now.”

“Perhaps you are getting soft in your old age.” 

“I think you are baiting me Lord Babington.” He lightly kissed her lips.

“Is it working?”

A soft knock on the door interrupted them. Babington quietly cursed as he pulled some pants on with a robe to crack the door open. “The Duke is downstairs needing a word with Lady Babington.” The servant spoke quietly to him. He closed the door.

“Well Lady Babington, you have been summoned downstairs by Duke.”

Ariel sat up. “Remind me to complain later about interrupting my morning with him.” He laughed at her.

They found quite the assembly downstairs in the drawing room. They walked in to find the Duke and Duchess, Lord and Lady Darling sitting around waiting for them. “Sorry for coming so early. I’ve been called to attend the Prince Regent on a business matter.”

“We will see you in London?” Babington asked him.

“Yes, I should think so although my schedule will be busy. Lady Susan has sent word.”

“So, the true purpose to the visit?” Ariel chimed in.

Duke laughed at her stout observation. “Yes, it would seem that Mrs. Lexington is having a ball.” Ariel waited for him to continue. “Normally, I would suggest not attending however, after the death of her husband a few years ago, she has been trying to improve on being a more reputable member of the social society.”

“So, you want us to attend a ball?”

“Yes, but as things with Mr. Campion are still in the works, I don’t think want to move things too quickly or we will only complicate the mess instead of untangling it.”

“We were hoping to put an announcement in the London Times,” Charles commented as he looked at all of them.

Duke looked at them. They looked different today as if more in tuned. Ariel found Duke’s study of them unnerving. Charles took her hand. He took a deep breath. “Yes, that is an excellent idea although I might make one small suggestion.”

Lady Darling wrote the notice that was to be placed and sent it in. She had a smile as she sealed the note.

The coach delivered the Babington’s’ along with Mr. Campion and Lolly to the Stafford residence. Ariel had decided to show up in her breeches. The Stafford’s’ were flabbergasted at the honor of having them visit them. Lord Babington hid his laugh as they starred at Ariel. Mr. Campion listened as Ariel spoke to the family about the history of the horse. He watched her as she examined everything from its teeth to its hooves. She had one of the stable hands put the horse through its pace as she examined its gait. Satisfied, she asked if they could step inside their drawing room.

Patrick and Ella sat around a small table as Ariel spoke to Ella’s parents. “I have great news, good news and bad news.” She watched the young couple. “She is a McKinley horse, from one of our best lineages. She is still young enough to not to be retired.” 

Ella’s parents looked at her, “what is the bad news?”

“She’s had an injury to her foreleg. The only thing she can be used for is breeding.”

“That is bad news?”

“She comes from a select lineage which means she can be bred with ones from the same line. Anything else, there would be no benefit. That lineage has waned with the available mounts. I’m not sure one could be found and then it will be at least a year to determine if she has successfully can be bred.”

“It takes a while to determine if a horse a breeding takes?” Patrick asked her.

Charles looked at her, “How long?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “maybe eight months.” She caught a confused look on his face before he started laughing. He found eight pair of eyes on him.

“Sorry inside joke.”

Ella looked at Patrick. “We thank you for your time Lady Babington.” Patrick spoke disappointingly. Ariel looked at the young pair. This was not exactly the news they had hoped for.

“Miss Stafford?” Ella turned toward Ariel. “The Duchess said I should look at your work while I was here.” Charles looked at her. He did not remember her saying anything of the sort. She gave him a little wink. 

“We will step outside.” Charles and Babington stepped outside to speak to Ella’s parents.

Ella led Ariel and Lolly upstairs. “I’ve only got one piece done. I had hoped to show it when we arrived in London to help get an apprenticeship.” The room looked like it had been ransacked. However, on the dress form was a beautiful dress. Ariel had not ever seen one like it. Lolly laughed at the layers of ruffles.

“It is beautiful.” Lolly commented. The dressed was layered in white ruffles with a short silk jacket.

“The only one as well Miss Ella?”

“Yes, I had hoped to make several versions in different colors. As you see, I have started on this one.” Ella pointed to another one in a light blue color that was mostly done. I guess I will have time now.”

Ariel looked at the girl. “Not at all.” Ella looked at her.

“What do you mean Lady Babington?”

“Well, Miss Lolly and I are heading into London. There is going to be events that we will need dresses for. I believe I can arrange lodging and a workspace. If Patrick can be persuaded to work in the stables, then there should be no reason that you both cannot go. Unless you do not want to marry your young man?” Ella looked from Ariel to Lolly in disbelief. “I do believe I might know someone that would be daring enough to wear your creation.”

“Who?” Ella asked her.

Ariel smiled at her. “Me of course. However, I believe Miss Lolly could one as well. There is not much time. Do you think you can finish the other one?” Ella looked at Lolly.

“I could but I would have to do something different for the top half. I do not have any more of that material.”

“I think I should like it different.” Lolly commented to her.

“Well, then if I can take your measurements now, I should be able to finish them today.”

“Good because we will need them tomorrow evening.”

“So soon?” 

Ariel laughed at her. “Things tend to move quickly in London. Are you sure it is where you want to be?” 

She saw determination in her eyes. “Absolutely.”

“Very well. Lord Babington and I need to head to London today. I believe we can arrange for Mr. Campion to bring you to us tomorrow.” Ariel paused. “Now, do you want to be married today or in London?” Ella smiled at her.

Charles looked at his wife as they journeyed to London. “Are you happy Lady Babington?”

“Of course, why would I not be?”

“I meant with you interfering with their marital bliss?”

“It’s not my fault she wouldn’t wait. I gave her the option. Now, why exactly had you laughing inside the house?”

“Mr. Fout.”

“Mr. Fout?”

“Yes, did you not remember your horse had been bred at Lady Denham’s?” 

“Yes, what of it?”

“Mr. Fout had my horse with Buttercup.” She looked surprised. “He had me believing that it was a guarantee and he could prove it within weeks.”

“Is that why you came to Hundsford?”

“Partially.”

“What was the other reason Lord Babington?”

He moved closer to her. “For you of course.”


	102. A Disagreement After Dinner

Their coach arrived at London late in the afternoon. “We should go see my parents first.”

“I’m just along for the ride Lord Babington.” She smiled at him.

Lady Kat and Lord Chester were sitting around discussing their daughters pending nuptials when Charles and Ariel were admitted.

“Ah, the prodigal son returns,” Lord Chester smiled at them, “and with his wife.”

Ariel looked at Lady Kat. She was not quite sure how the lady would take the news of their elopement. Chester looked at the ladies. “Kat. Are you not going to greet your daughter?” Kat looked between Charles and his wife. He seemed very content. He was holding her protectively. 

“Of course, welcome Lady Babington. I am glad to see my son is happy.”

“Mother.” Charles took a stern tone to her.

“I’m sorry. It is just well. I had hope you would have a normal wedding like your sister.”

“Why should that matter?” Charles asked his mother.

“You know your mother has been preparing for a society wedding for years.” Lord Chester replied.

“Seems rather pointless until you find someone you want to marry father.”

“So, you are upset because there wasn’t enough talk in the ton about your son’s wedding?” Ariel asked. “Or are you upset he married lower?”

Lady Kat studied the young lady. She at least was not the kind of lady to cower. “I understand you are related to the Darlings.”

“Yes.”

“Then no. I am not upset he married lower.”

“So, you need to make some headline news?” Charles watched his wife challenge his mother. He glanced at his father who could only raise his eyebrow. “Because I’m sure I can help you out.”

“What do you mean?” Lady Kat asked her.

“The announcement should be in the London Times tomorrow.” Lady Kat looked at Charles who spoke. “Mother, father, may I present Ariel Babington, Duchess of Sussex.” Lady Kat looked between the two and then back to her husband.

“Duchess?” she could barely speak. 

Ariel smiled politely at her. “You might want to sit down Lady Kat for the rest.”

“You mean Lord Maxwell is your stepbrother, Lady Rose is your aunt and Lady Worchester is your cousin?” Ariel took a sip of her tea. “And your father is the Duke of Sussex.” Lady Kat was still wrapping her mind around all the connections.

Lord Chester and Charles had stepped out to his personal room while the ladies got better acquainted.

“I don’t think I have ever seen your mother unable to speak. I’m glad your wife is not easily intimidated.”

“Yes, I do believe I like to call that being stubborn.”

“So, she is stubborn?”

“You have no idea.”

Chester laughed at his son. “You both look well. I am surprised you are back so soon.”

“Yes, well we have some business to resolve before we will be able to relax.”

“Anything to do with a Miss Bingley?”

Charles looked at him while he poured his drink. “What do you know about Miss Bingley?” Chester spoke to him about her visit after Lady Rose’s dinner party. “I should have to thank her. I do believe mother was her champion until she showed her true nature.”

“Yes, well, it seems that it was heavily influenced by Mrs. Campion.”

“Yes, it only gets more complicated.”

“What do you mean?” Charles told him about Sanditon and their sham engagement. “That is horrible that Sidney got himself mixed up like that. It’s commendable that he would want to protect his brother’s family.”

“So, you are here to help your friend? Sidney is a lucky man. I’m not sure many men would postpone their honeymoon for a friend.”

“Well, he has been there for me when I needed him. I was not much good to him the first time Mrs. Campion had broken their engagement.”

“They were engaged before?”

“Yes, before she broke it to marry Mr. Campion.”

“So, a fortune hunter then.”

“Yes, although it seems she has a little bit of a vindictive nature. I’m not sure what Miss Heywood has ever done to her personally to warrant such revenge.”  
“With some women it doesn’t take much.” They found Lady Kat had finally recoiled her claws. Ariel and she were laughing up a storm when they walked back into the drawing room.

It was a sight that Chester had not seen for a while. He gave her a smile. “Well, I think we shall be going. Augusta will probably talk her ear off all night.” Charles took her hand to   
led her out.

“Will we see you tomorrow?” Lady Kat asked politely.

“We will be attending Mrs. Lexington’s ball if you are inclined to go. Duke has requested that we make an appearance.” 

Lady Kat gave them a smile before turning to her husband. “Well, Lady Kat. What do you think of your new daughter?”

“I believe Lord Jester is going to need to step up his game if he still wants to be my favorite.” Lady Kat smiled at her husband as he chuckled at her.

“Well, that went better than expected.”

“What did you expect Charles?”

“I thought she might have disowned me.”

“I think it’s too early for that.”

“How did you exactly tame her?” He asked inquisitively.

“Easy. You forget I know how to break a horse.” She handed him a sugar cube.

Mr. Mullins was incredibly happy to see Ariel. “Lady Babington! Welcome home.”

“Thank you, Mr. Mullins.”

“Lady Augusta and Lord Jester are out for their evening walk. I would expect them back in about an hour.”

Charles looked at Ariel. “Well Lady Babington, just what are we going to do?” she smiled at him.

Lord Maxwell held out his hand to Ally. The coach arrived at Manchester Square. “Miss Heywood, I had no idea you were interested in art.” He smiled at her and Ally could not but help to blush under his attention. He offered his arm as they walked in.

Slightly behind them, Sidney was following suit. He was determined to be happy.

“You seem like something is bothering you Mr. Parker.” He smiled lightly at her.

“Yes, well, Miss Heywood. I should like for us to enjoy the day. Perchance we can speak about it later.” Charlotte glanced at him.

When Lady Susan had sent him a note, Maxwell had sent a request to have the museum closed for the day. He intended to enjoy himself without all the gossip mongers floating around them. The curator was happy to explain the paintings as they wondered leisurely throughout the museum.

He loved how Ally was interested in everything. There was no pretence about her inquisitive. He glanced over at Sidney and found he was having just a good time with Charlotte. He caught Sidney laughing at something she had pointed out in one of the paintings.

At one point, the ladies had wondered off with the curator while the gentlemen were left by themselves.

“You seem a little upset today Parker. I thought a few days without Mrs. Campion had lifted your mood.”

“Yes, well, she sent word she wasn’t feeling good and had gone to Kent to visit her aunt. I was instructed not to make any public appearances without her as it would fuel any rumors.”

“Well, we shall hate if that was to happen.”

“Yes, but as I haven’t heard from Babington, I’m not sure what I should do.”

“You know what I would do?” Sidney looked at him. “I would fuel the rumors of course. Forget her Parker. You are in a race, as Lady Susan would say. You going to let some young socialites have a chance to turn Charlotte’s head. You know that they are clamoring all to find out who they are. Any friend of Lady Susan is bound to get notice.”

Parker looked over to Charlotte and sighed. How was he ever to get out of this mess?

“Now, there is something I need to discuss.” Parker looked back at Maxwell. “What do you know of their parents?” Sidney found him gazing towards Allison.

“I know Mr. Heywood is not inclined to travel more than five miles from home.”

“Hmm, that could be a problem.”

Sidney leaned his head over, “Problem?”

Maxwell gave him a dazzling smile. “How else am I going to ask permission to officially court his daughter?” Sidney laughed at him.

The curator brought the ladies back over. Maxwell offered Ally his arm with his smile. Ally found her butterflies had returned as he gazed at her. She was sure this is what   
Charlotte must have been talking about when she spoke about Sidney.

“Ally?” Charlotte returned her thoughts to the present. “Mr. Parker would like to know if we would like to take our lunch in the botanical gardens.”

Ally tore her gaze away from Lord Maxwell and smiled at Charlotte. “It is whatever you would like to do Charlotte.”

“Great! Let us go.” Charlotte took Sidney’s arm as they headed back to the coach.

They found the gardens slightly busier than the museum. Maxwell gave Parker a look. They would have to trade ladies as they recognized several gossip mongers walking through the garden.

“Miss Charlotte,” Maxwell addressed her, “could I have a word with you?”

Charlotte looked up at him. “Of course, Maxwell.” He offered his arm and led them in front of Sidney and Allison who stayed close but without the arm. 

“So, tell me about your parents.”

“What would you like to know?”

“Well, everything you should wish a young man should know if they were to visit them.” Charlotte took a quick glance back to Allison and he gave her an open smile. He whispered to her, “You can keep a secret can’t you Miss Heywood?” Charlotte smiled at him and proceeded to tell him everything she could.

Ally found herself shy around Sidney. Charlotte of course had told her things that she probably should not have, but as close as they were, they were each other’s confidant. Sidney decided it would be a good time to have Allison get a better opinion of him.

“Miss Allison, how are you finding London?”

“It is all divergent. I had no idea. Father, of course, comes once a year to get his yearly income.”

“Really, I thought Mr. Heywood never traveled more than five miles from home.”

“Yes, generally. He takes a great interest in his tenants. He does not like to leave them without his expert guidance.”

“Has he already made his annual trip?”

“I’m afraid so unless he was delayed. He usually goes at the beginning of the season. Since Charlotte had been in Hundsford and then I to Sanditon, I’m not sure if he had made the trip.”

“Are you as fond as dancing as your sister?” Allison studied him. He was asking a variety of questions that all seemed random as if his mind was somewhere else.

“Excuse me Mr. Parker, but you seem out of spirits. Is everything alright?” Sidney studied her. He found her similar in nature of helping as Charlotte.

He gave her a smile. “Nothing to distress our afternoon.” Ally decided it was distressing and it had to do with Charlotte. Mr. Parker was not particularly good at concealing his facial features when he looked at her sister.

“A friend of mine tells me it is good to think things out loud with a good friend. Sometimes, two heads are better than one.” Allison gave him a smile.

He regarded her. “Perchance you are right Miss Heywood. It is hard to do when you have been one’s own counsel for years though.”

“No offense Mr. Parker, but I believe that is what got you in this mess to begin with.” Sidney stopped and looked at her for being so honest. Allison raised her chin in challenge. 

He found himself laughing at her. “I do believe Miss Heywood you are very much like your sister.”

“Then I shall take that as a great compliment sir.” Charlotte turned to find Allison and Sidney in discussion.

“I believe your sister is giving Mr. Parker a piece of her mind.” Maxwell commented to Charlotte.

Charlotte laughed. “I’m afraid it is a Heywood trait.”

“Hmm, is it anything like Ariel’s?”

“I believe so Lord Maxwell.” He chuckled at her.

“Heaven help me then Miss Heywood.” Charlotte laughed openly at him.

As they continued their garden tour after lunch, they found they were openly greeted by a variety of patrons that all knew Lord Maxwell. All of which were anxious to know who was on his arm. Sidney and Allison hung back further to distance themselves. Everyone they spoke to found Charlotte very charming and was glad she was polite. She was not the typical hoity toity ladies that were frequently seen on Lord Maxwell’s arm.

Their tour over, they returned the ladies back to Lady Susan so they could go get ready for dinner.

Evening approached as Ariel and Charles were sitting downstairs. They expected Jester and Augusta to arrive anytime. They heard tiny footsteps as Jackson had ran into the drawing room. “Babbys,” Jackson called out to him as he recognized him. Charles scooped him up and sat him on his lap. 

“Babbers!” Jester greeted him loudly. Augusta smiled at the pair sitting on the chaise with her child. “Ariel, I’m glad you are here. This is great timing.” Jester turned to her.

“You sound like you want something Jester.” Ariel knew his tone.

“Can’t I just be happy to see you?” Charles and Augusta watched the pair banter.

“You could but I think I know you better than that.”

“Is that anyway to greet me? Am I not still your favorite?” She squinted her eyes at him and looked over at Augusta.

She smiled slyly at him. “Sorry, Babbers has taken your spot.” He laughed at her.

“Well,” he looked at Charles, “I guess it was inevitable. Although, I am still better looking.” He turned to Augusta. “Would you not agree my dear?”

Augusta smiled at him. “Absolutely. You definitely sing better.” They all laughed at that. “Let me take Jackson to the nursery.”

“A drink, Babbers?”

“Making yourself comfortable Jester?”

“Well, the staff has thought you vacated.”

“Hardly. What seems to be the news?” Augusta came back downstairs to join them.

“I hardly know myself. I’ve been busy with the theater.” He looked over to Ariel. “I don’t suppose I can persuade you to reprise a role.” Ariel looked over to Charles. “I would not ask but the lead is sick, and the understudy is an absolute mess. Mr. Howard worries about her hurting herself.”

“What kind of show are you having Jester?” Charles asked.

Jester looked at Ariel and she could think of only one that could cause injury. “The Great Show.” She answered for him.

“And here I thought you weren’t keeping up with things in London.” Jester replied to her.

“Jester, I don’t know. I haven’t exactly been practicing.”

“I know, I know. It is a lot to ask in a short time, but if you were to practice the next few days, you should be good to go. I’m only having a one-day show.”

Charles looked at them look at each other. There seemed to be something pass between them that they were not saying out loud. “The Great Show. I’m not sure I’ve seen it.”

“You’ve seen it.” Ariel replied without looking at him. He looked confused at her. She got up and pour herself something to drink.

“I have?” Charles replied. Augusta looked confused. 

“You were there with Ms. Ward I do believe.” Ariel answered as a matter of fact. He looked at her and then back at Jester.

“Ms. Ward?” Augusta asked. “Who is that?” She asked Charles but found Jester having a scowl on his face as well. None of them were talking. She remarked sarcastically, “Hello? Still waiting.”

Ariel turned to her, but Charles answered for her. “Someone I haven’t seen for a long time,” he looked back at Ariel, “and no one of consequence.” They found Ariel and Charles looking at each other as if saying something without speaking it.

Ariel broke first. “I’ll think about it. Can you give me a day? We did just get back Jester.”

“Of course. Of course.”

Charles looked at Ariel. She was holding her drink, but not really drinking it. He decided that was a good sign. “How about a walk Lady Babington before dinner?” She smiled at him and he realized everything was okay for the moment. He decided to show her the garden behind the house.

After they left, Augusta focused on Jester. “Who is Ms. Ward?”

“You aren’t going to like it.” He studied her. “She is a courtesan. She spends a lot of time hanging around the court.”

“And he was there at the show with her?”

“Yes, he was sitting in the private box with some other great lords.”

“And she saw him?”

“How could she not?” he looked at her and saw she was confused. “She was performing acrobats. She would have swung directly in his path or she walked along the railing.”

“Acrobats?”

He laughed at her. “Ariel is used to swinging hay bales around. She has great upper body strength.”

“And that’s the role you want her to reprise?”

“Yes, although now that I think about it. I may have to change the end.”

“Why?”

“Well, my dear. I don’t think your brother would be happy if I were to kiss his wife.” He gave her a wink and pulled her close, “nor you.” He kissed her deeply.

“Lady Babington, I have a surprise for you.” Charles kept her close. He could tell she was thinking again, and he did not want her thinking about Ms. Ward. He led her down a path to the small alcove.

Mr. Mullins had accomplished his task and Charles told himself to thank the man later.

He watched her as her face recognized the special surprise he had hidden there. “My mother’s swing.”

“Yes, I thought you would like it.”

“I love it.”

“Good, because it was a bear getting it back. I do believe Mr. Elliott was chasing the wagon down as it left the manor.” He pulled her close. “Ariel,” she took a deep breath, “I cannot change the past.”

“I know. You cannot change the past no more than I.” She took his hands. “Do not distress yourself. I did not mean to make it uncomfortable. I am sorry.” He could tell her admission was honest and she was not upset.

He gave her a smile before he kissed her. “Good, then now explain to me just how you saw me.”

He could see the laughter in her eyes. “I should rather think you need to come to the theater Lord Babington. Perchance it might jog your memory. However, you may rethink your decision allowing me to follow Jester with his hair brain ideas.”

They walked back in, hand in hand, and Augusta smiled as they laughed together.

“Mr. Mullins tells me dinner is ready.” Augusta told them.

“Good, because I am starving.” Ariel replied. They sat around and talked about everything from the time she left to Hundsford to the time they returned.

Lady Worchester looked at her assembled party. The Parkers, Lady Rose, Lord Maxwell, the Darlings and the Heywood sisters.

The Darlings had left Mr. Campion and Miss Lolly to come tomorrow with Miss Stafford and Patrick, although Lady Darling remembered that they had quickly wed. The Stafford’s insisted that it would be the only way their daughter would travel to London even if she were accompanied. Patrick was all too happy to comply.

Ally was mindful she was being subjected to Lady Rose’s study of her. She was not sure why the lady kept looking at her as if she were some curiosity from a museum.

“So, Miss Heywood,” Lady Rose looked at Ally, “how have you enjoyed London since I’ve seen you last?”

“Very well Lady Rose.” Maxwell watched his aunt interact with her with amusement.

“Find a rich husband yet?” Lady Rose decided to redirect an earlier conversation to the younger Heywood sister. Miss Charlotte Heywood had not given her an answer she thought was typical.

Allison laughed. “Truly ma’am. I have no such ambition. It seems rather pointless until you find someone you wish to marry.”

“Have you not met anyone? I hear Lord Maxwell has taken you to all over the place.”

Allison laughed. “Yes, I’ve met more people than I could possibly remember Lady Rose.”

“So, no one that caught your eye.”

“Really, Aunt Rose. Stop berating Lady Worchester’s guests. If either Miss Heywood has decided to find them a rich suitor, you should be happy. It will be the talk of the ton.” She took a quick breath and directed herself to him.

“Why, I have had no part in it.” Changing her tactics, “Unlike Miss McKinley.” She decided to let them all in on a secret.

“What do you mean Lady Rose?” Charlotte asked.

“Have you not heard she married Lord Babington? He would have had to recognize her talent at my dinner party.”

“Then, you should put another feather in your cap.” Maxwell teased her. She realized that just about everyone at the table already knew except Arthur and Diana Parker.

Lady Rose turned her attention to the Darlings. “I see you already knew.” Lady Darling smiled at her.

“I’m sorry Lady Rose. It was not mine to announce. I do wonder though, who told you?”

“Lady Kat.” She waited. “She came by one afternoon for tea. I do believe she was pleasantly surprised to find out she was related to you.” She was looking at the Darlings.

Lord Darling looked at Lady Rose. “Yes, we had full intention in introducing her properly into society however Lord Babington had already met her shortly before her father had passed. It is my understanding that he had sought her out in Hundsford.”

“Is that not true Mr. Parker?” Lady Darling looked at Sidney.

He politely coughed at being in the spotlight. “I believe Lord Babington had sought to,” he thought quickly on what to say, “solidify an agreement about a horse. It is my understanding Lord Babington’s horse was accidently left in the same pasture as hers. Mr. Fout assured my friend that it would only be appropriate to compensate her as she had planned to breed her horse with one of Lady Denham’s.”

Lord Darling let lose a laugh to which Sidney gave him a puzzled look.

“Was something funny Lord Darling?” Sidney asked him.

Lord Darling looked around the table. “It is generally known that it takes some time to determine if a breeding was successful. I do believe Mr. Fout gave Lord Babington a false assurance.”

Sidney caught the look Lady Susan was giving Lady Darling and Lady Darling found that Sidney had his eye on her. “I had nothing to do with that, Mr. Parker.”

“Lord Maxwell tells me you like to fancy yourself a matchmaker,”

“Suggest! I said suggest Lady Darling and Lady Susan. I would never presume anything of the sort.” Maxwell pleaded his case. There was general laughter around the table although Arthur and Dianna were not sure they understood what was going on. 

“Mr. Arthur and Miss Diana, please forgive us for not keeping you in the storyline. Your brother and Lord Maxwell seem to believe we had something to do with Miss McKinley marrying Lord Babington.”

“Did you not?” Maxwell asked.

Lord Darling looked at Arthur and Diana. “Forgive us, Miss McKinley is our granddaughter. Her mother, Lady Jane Darling, was our only child. She had died a few years ago.” 

Turning his attention back to Maxwell, “No, I’m afraid we did not. Lady Susan may have had played a small role, but I believe Lord Jester rather helped the situation when he started pursuing Lady Augusta.”

“You see Lady Jennings had asked Lady Darling to assist in getting Lady Augusta to speak to Lord Jester. A conversation ensured to where it led Augusta to Lady Jennings and thus to Lord Jester. Lady Augusta was looking for Miss McKinley. What we did not know why Lady Augusta was looking for her. We only thought we were assisting Lord Jester.” Lady Darling filled in some puzzle pieces.

Dinner concluded and the parties went their separate ways. Lord Maxwell and Sidney took the ladies for a short walk in the garden although slightly apart.

Sidney admired Charlotte. “Are you looking forward to the ball tomorrow?”

“Yes, very much so. Are you?”

Sidney took a deep breath. “I am unsure if I will make it.” Sidney could tell she was disappointed. “I have some unexpectant business that has turned up. I hope you don’t think too badly of me.”

“I don’t think too badly of you.”

He stopped her and looked at her. “Charlotte.” She could hear some uncertainty in his voice. “There are some complications.”

She held her breath and felt her heart fall.

“Apparently, there has been some paperwork filed in Paris to contest Mrs. Campion’s estate.”

“What does that mean?”

“Her funds are being restricted. I don’t know if I will be able to get the remaining funds to buy out Lady Denham’s original investment.”

“I thought Maxwell said he had an additional investor.”

“Yes, but we won’t know until he shows up and that is not until the engagement party. I don’t know what Lady Denham will do.” Sidney held his breath. “I do not want to lead you into false hope.”

Charlotte looked like she was going to break, and Sidney wanted to reach out to her. She took a deep breath. She was going to say something but then she withdrew the thought. Time stood still as they looked at each other. Sidney wanted to reach out and pull her close.

“Miss Heywood!” the spell broken by the call of Lord Maxwell calling out for Ally who was walking back into the house. Charlotte and Sidney could only look at them.

Charlotte took the moment to recover and excuse herself to attend to her sister. Sidney found Maxwell running his hand through his hair.

“Maxwell what the devil did you do?”

“I thought it would be best to be upfront with her.”

“Upfront about what?”

“Tomorrow. If we are going to keep Mrs. Campion at bay, I told her that I would need to spend more time with Charlotte. She took it rather hard.”

“Well, then you successfully managed to finish the rest of our day.” Sidney spoke angrily. He was not done speaking with Charlotte.


	103. Mrs. Campion's Lost Friend

Mrs. Campion arrived at her aunt’s house in Kent. She forgot how cramped the quarters were.

“Ah, Eliza come here and tell me the news.”

“Aunt Becky, how do you not read the newspaper?”

“Tish, what do I need to know of what goes on in London? It has no bearing on my life.”

“Well, it should. I am engaged to be married.”

“Engaged? So soon after Mr. Campion’s death?”

“Soon? It has been the customary waiting period. You seemed to forget that I travel extensively after his death.”

“Who is the lucky man then?” Eliza found her looking at her Uncle Robert.

“Mr. Sidney Parker.”

“Parker?” Uncle Robert laughed at loud. “Why would you want to be connected with them? I would have thought you would know better from the first time.”

Aunt Becky studied her niece. “We have heard that Tom Parker’s investment in Sanditon is a complete disaster. That family is bound to bleed your fortune out from under you.”

“Sidney is rather smart when it comes to business.”

“I heard he was very unstable and unreliable.” Uncle Robert commented. “I mean, after you married Mr. Champion, the man went haywire. He gambled and caroused his way around London. The man is bound to have several children floating around.” He looked at her. “I guess though if you are content with providing for them then we should have no problem with it.”

“He doesn’t have any that I know of.”

“Eliza, is he not friends with Lord Babington? We have heard of his entanglements and we are not even in London. Are they not pair of strutting peacocks?”

Eliza looked at her aunt and uncle while she drank her tea. She had not thought Sidney having any children. “Well, if he does, then it’s his responsibility, not mine.”

Uncle Robert disagreed with her. “Everything you own belongs to him once you are married. How could you not wonder where all his money is going?”

“Well enough of that. Your friend Mr. Gregory is in town visiting his family. They had sent an invitation to dine with them this evening if you are up to it.” Aunt Becky interjected into the stuffy conversation.

“And what has Mr. Gregory been up to?”

“He works in the consulate office. He is very well to do now. I believe his next assignment will take him to the Americas.”

“Is that supposed to be some sort of promotion?”

“It will be for him. Lord Cornwallis has specifically asked for him to join him. If he does well there, then he is bound to get rewarded with land here and a title.”

“Married?”

“Heavens no. The man though is looking for a wife. He has no desire for the sea voyage without one.” Eliza retired to her room to get settled and to think about her old friend.

Her maid set her hair in curls. At least her aunt had enough good sense to have a maid that knew something. She picked out her light cream dress that complemented her golden hair. She had not seen Mr. Gregory since before she met Sidney and Mr. Campion. She remembered all the times they spent during the summer in Kent before her first season. Sidney of course had no idea about those. She flushed at some of those memories. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Mr. Daniel Gregory and his wife welcomed their guests. Eliza remembered how stately she thought their house was. It was one of the better houses in Kent. Eliza found Mr. Michael Gregory admiring her as she was announced. He looked more refined than in his younger days, not that he was ugly to start with.

Mr. Gregory stepped up to Eliza. “Mrs. Campion, I could hardly believe it when your aunt told me you were coming for a visit. This is fortuitous.”

“Is it Mr. Gregory?” she smiled sweetly at him.

She found she was blushing under his gaze. “I was pleasantly surprised when I heard you had returned. I’m sorry I was not in London when you arrived.” He led her over to a small table where they could speak more privately.

“Where were you?”

“I just got back from my travel in Paris. Before that, I was in Scotland and Ireland. My job requires constant travel. I don’t think I’m ever in one spot for more than a couple of months.”

“I’m surprised that I never saw you when I traveled with Mr. Campion.”

“Yes, well let me give you my condolences. I had wished to attend his funeral.”

“It was a sad affair really. They never did find his body.” She brought a handkerchief to her eye as she turned her head.

“I was surprised that you married him.” She looked back at him. “I’m mean he was very well to do, but his reputation. I just figured someone like you would not have settled for anything less than complete obsession.”

“Yes, well. He offered me things that others could not. Why should I not have my heart’s desire?”

“Fair enough Mrs. Campion. Even more now than ever, I should think. You are even more beautiful now than ever. I imagine all the beau mode is clamoring over you. Tell me, does anyone have any chance to win your heart or has someone already claimed you?”

Eliza was surprised and let out a light laugh. “I forget how you like to tease Mr. Gregory. You certainly must have seen the London Times.”

He smiled at her, “I must confess I have. It is a daily routine with me, especially in my line of work. However, I am surprised you would seek out Mr. Parker. I would think someone like you would be reaching for something far better.”

“Something better like yourself?” He gave her a devilish smile.

“We are well known to each other are we not?” She looked at him and knew he referred to that summer love when they were both kids. She lightly laughed but inside was fluttering. He had set her world on fire. If he had been better connected, she would not even look at Sidney. But he had left her to go off into the world, and she needed to ensure if anything had resulted from it, she would be taken care of. Sidney had come along and was easily led. She had worried for nothing. When Mr. Campion had come along, she chose the man that could offer her what she really wanted. Mr. Campion was not ugly by any chance, but he was older. 

They found their private conversation interrupted as they were called to have dinner. She found him in complete attentiveness to her. His gaze was unnerving, she found her palms were lightly sweating. Dinner concluded and he asked if she would like to go for a ride around Kent in his open phaeton. It was a lovely night and she had no desire to be stuck in cramped quarters. She readily agreed to it.

It was amazing how they had fallen back in sync with each other even after all these years. “I hear you will be leaving for the Americas.”

“Yes, duty calls. Lord Cornwallis has given me his personal assurances about my position there as well as upon my return. I believe I will rival some of the dukes in London.” He gave a light laugh. “I hope to meet next week with the Duke of Sussex before I leave.”

“You know him?”

“Not personally, but I do hear he has exceptionally good connections with horses. I am planning on taking some with me for an investment.”

“Horses as an investment?”

“Yes, I plan on establishing a horse farm in the Americas. There currently is not any. If any situation calls for the calvary, I plan on being the only potential supplier needed.”

“You are always looking ahead are you not?”

“Yes,” he smiled at her. “One must always know one move before the other. If not, you will get lost in the game.”

“Is life a game?” she asked him.

She found him looking over her figure. “Mrs. Campion, it is indeed.” He walked her to her door, and she found he leaned in to kiss her which surprised her at his forwardness. It was light and left her with mixed feelings as he looked at her that suggested a lingering promise of passion. She shut the door behind her and found herself flushing. She quickly retired to her room.

Eliza tossed and turned during the night. Mr. Gregory’s kiss brought back memories as a young lady when she knew nothing about love. She tried to put them out of her mind, and think of Sidney, but she found when she compared them both, Sidney was sorely lacking. He only looked at her at disgust now. She knew when she offered the arrangement that he would at first be upset but she figured once back in London, things would be like they were when they had first got engaged.

Her aunt and uncle had brought up some valid points. She had heard Sidney was wild after she went off and married Mr. Campion. She had not thought to ask if he had any illegitimate children running the streets of London. The thought gave made her nauseous. Children made her that way. She had no desire to have her body marred and twisted. She desired to travel without restrictions, to wear the latest fashion and be the envy of all the ladies in London.

She received a post from Duke. He had gotten her message and would be coming to Kent the day after a next if she could spare the time. Apparently, the Prince Regent had called on him to settle some rumor that had been running rampant in London about Lord Babington. She wondered what it was. She thought about Mr. Gregory. Perhaps, he knew of the rumor that Duke was alluding to. She sent him a post and found a quick reply. He had some business to attend to early afternoon but would call on her in the evening. Her aunt had offered to take her into town. Apparently, there was some fashion hoopla going on.


	104. Rewrite the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen The Greatest Showman, put it on your watch list.  
> Highly thinking of this scene for the end of the chapter:
> 
> https://youtu.be/hwYRqbUn7zg

Lady Susan looked at the two young ladies sitting at her breakfast table. Something had occurred out in the garden and she was determined to find out what. “I thought Lord Maxwell and Mr. Parker’s departure abrupt last night.” 

Charlotte looked at Lady Susan and took a deep breath. The lady had not asked them when they had quickly returned to the house after they had started their walk in the garden. 

It took Ally some time to discuss what had caused her to be upset.

“I’m afraid we both just had some discerning news.”

“Do you care to discuss it? If so, I should be glad to listen. If not, I understand that sometimes it’s best to think things through.”

“I don’t see what good it will to discuss it.” Allison replied to her as she looked at Charlotte. She did not want to be mad at Charlotte but this whole mess was her fault. Well, at least her Mr. Parker. She did not mean to form a futile attachment to Maxwell. She had heard some of the rumors floating around the staff. He had seemed so attentive the last few days. Last night when he told her he would be needed to spend more time with her sister to keep Mrs. Campion away from Charlotte, she took it to heart. She did not want Charlotte to hurt, but she did not want to hurt herself. What did she want? Maxwell had asked her point blank last night what she wanted. She had no idea on what he was asking.  
Allison was not looking forward to the ball at all. She took a deep breath. She had hoped to dance the night away. She knew she would not be able to dance the whole night with Maxwell. There were bound to be ladies of far more consequence.

Charlotte had confided in her that Mr. Parker would not be in attendance and that there even more problems of him getting out of the mess than originally known. She had heard her sister lightly crying. What right did Mr. Parker have to put her through such misery?

Charlotte looked at Ally. She had not wanted to hurt her sister. She wanted to tell her things that Maxwell had spoken to her, but she bit her tongue as Ally had told her he would not be able to dance with her tonight. Both ladies looked miserable. Lady Susan was wondering just what she was going to do when a visitor was announced.

“Lady Babington.” Lady Susan looked up expecting Lady Kat, although Lady Kat had not ever called on her, at least this early.

The ladies looked up to find Ariel striding in along with Augusta. “What are the long faces for? Is there not a ball this evening?” Both young ladies jumped up to give their friends   
hugs. Lady Susan decided to excuse herself while they reacquainted themselves.

Ariel found both Heywood’s in hysterics. “I’ve only been gone a few days. What has happened to cause this?” she asked them. They sat around the table while Ariel nibbled on some apple muffins and drank some milk. For some reason, as soon as she had spotted them on the table, she decided she wanted some. They told her of the things that they had done and what had happened last night.

“Well, this is a fine kettle of fish.” Augusta looked at her friend. Charlotte though having been closer to her knew her mind was stirring over the information. “Well, you both must simply go tonight. Mrs. Lexington is requesting I grace her ball with a performance. As far as Mr. Parker is concerned, he will have to as well. Mrs. Campion, I understand is away.   
Why should he sit at home because she deems it necessary? After all, I thought she liked being in the limelight. I shall endeavor to make sure she is front and center.” She gave the girls a wink.

“Now, Lord Jester has requested for me to reprise a role for his great show. Would you like to go watch some of the practice?” The girls relieved their friend returned; their mood greatly improved. While they went to get dressed, Ariel quickly spoke to Lady Susan about some things that needed done. First, was getting Lord Babington to tell his friend to man up. Lady Susan laughed at her comment. Second, she had sent word to Lord Maxwell. She fully intended to stir the pot tonight and he was fully required to do his part.

The ladies were confused when the coach arrived down by the docks instead of the theater in town. Ariel smiled at them. They were going to be pleasantly surprised. “Now, Charlotte, Mr. Howard will be here and will be doing his normal yelling. Do not let him distress you. There are two levels. I will have you sit on the upper level out of the way so hopefully he does not get too bent out of shape. This is going to seem to be mass confusion compared to Hundsford."

As she walked in, she watched her friends as they were amazed at all the different components of the show were combined in one place. She quickly took them upstairs where they had a good vantage point. Lady Augusta was disappointed that she had missed the show a few years ago.

Ariel went back downstairs to find Mr. Howard was indeed being his usual self. As soon as he spotted her though, his demeanor changed. “Ah, Miss McKinley, I am so happy you are here.”

She was confused as this was not what she was expecting. “Mr. Howard, Lord Jester asked for my assistance.”

“Yes, I understand you played one of the parts the last time the show ran. The secondary lead is still out sick, and the understudy, well you can see her there.” He pointed to a girl   
who had no business being the secondary lead. “Lord Jester is set to reprise his role as well.

“Well, I will go change into some practice gear. Is Lord Jester here?”

“Yes, he arrived a little while ago and has been speaking with some of the performers. The main group is wrapping up their morning practice. After they clear out, Lord Jester will be ready to practice his number.” She turned to go but he called her back politely. “I would like to apologize for my behavior in Hundsford. I have been under a lot of stress and” she could tell his apology was sincere, but it appeared he was holding something back, “would like for us to restart our acquaintance.” She had not expected that.

“You surprise me Mr. Howard.” She looked at him. He did look different. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you have turned soft.” He smiled at her and she realized something. “Don’t tell me you have gotten sweet on some lady.” He blushed and Ariel laughed. “Who is the lucky lady?”

He whispered to her, “Mrs. Lexington, although it’s still really early. I only met her the other day. She asked me to help find you.”

“She did?”

“Yes, she is wanting to rebrand her image. Apparently, her husband before he died let things get out of control with the gossip mongers. I want to assist her.”

“Well, then, I believe I can assist. I will speak to you after practice.” He positively beamed at her and she was astonished. “If Lord Babington shows up, will you have the stagehand take him to the second level where his sister is?”

“Yes.” He left to go instruct a stagehand to wait by the door for him and follow the instruction. Ariel could only laugh to herself as she went to find the changing room. She looked at her appearance in the mirror. She was still very toned from her work on the farm. Luckily, the outfit still fit. She had been worried that without her normal routine, she would have gained a few pounds. Babington will probably die when he saw her up on the trapeze. If nothing else, he would put his foot down and not allow her to do anything this crazy again. She smiled at herself and walked out.

As she walked back out to the main area, she noticed Miss Brereton. “Clara!” Miss Brereton was surprised to see her in costume.

“Miss McKinley, whatever are you doing here?”

Ariel laughed at her. “I’m afraid Jester has asked me to reprise my role.” Clara was surprised at that. “Yes, I performed in this the last time he ran the show.”

“Are you not worried about missing all the practice sessions?”

“Just a little, but it should be like riding a horse. It should all come back to me once I start. If not, it will be over really quick.”

Clara looked at her. “Certainly, you are not doing the trapeze act.”

Ariel smiled. “No worries Miss Brereton. It’s a lot like swinging hay bales around.” Clara highly doubted it.

Most of the main group had stayed behind as they knew her from the last performance. Many had wondered why she had not showed up when Jester had decided to rerun the show this year. Lord Babington did finally show up and followed the stagehand. He was delighted when he saw the ladies.

“I didn’t know you all would be here.”

“Yes, Ariel thought we would like a sneak peek.”

“Where is she?”

“She went to change, and we haven’t seen her since.” They all watched as the main group had dispersed around the main stage area. The band was beginning to start the song. 

They saw Lord Jester before they saw Ariel. When they did, they all had the same reaction.

Augusta looked at her brother and found he was looking back at her. They were watching in equal parts of captivation and unbelief; however, Charles found his emotion also contained jealousy.


	105. Lord Charles Babington's Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, borrowing another small scene from the Greatest Showman
> 
> https://youtu.be/Ins7eQ4Sf-I

Lord Babington walked patiently with his sister through Hyde Parke. She had finally returned home bringing her child, Jackson. She was still leery of being out in town. Jackson was sleeping peacefully in the stroller. As they passed through the park, he was introduced his sister and Jackson politely to any that had inquired. Of course, this was all part of the bigger picture. They had agreed to mention that Jackson was his. It was a big scandal but as he was burnt out on the ladies after finding his with another man in his own bed, he was determined not to be tied down.

Augusta looked at her brother admiringly. She knew their mother was happy to have her home but terribly upset at the lengths they would all have to go to keep the scandal from surfacing. Her mother had spent hours discussing her daughter’s lack of propriety. Augusta let out a sigh. She did not need any lecture as she looked at Jackson. Both her greatest blessing and probably not the best outcome of letting a night get out of control.

As they rounded the park, she could feel Babington tense up. She looked up to see Miss Caroline Bingley bearing down on them. She took a deep breath.

“Lord Babington, what a lovely surprise.” She was in tow with some other older lady.

“Miss Bingley,” he politely greeted her.

“May I present my sister, Mrs. Hurst. She is in town visiting with our brother.”

“Mrs. Hurst, please to meet you.” He kept his tongue civil. He thought he heard she was pursuing a Mr. Darcy. “May I present Lady Babington?”

“I had no idea you were married Lord Babington,” Mrs. Hurst commented.

“She is my sister, Augusta. I am not married.”

“What a lovely child,” Mrs. Hurst addressed her. Augusta had paused.

“He is my child Mrs. Hurst.” Charles spoke to her quickly. He caught the look between Miss Bingley and her sister.

“Your child?” Miss Bingley said out loud and it was loud enough to gather some onlookers. Charles took a deep breath.

“Yes, Miss Bingley. I have decided to bring him to my home.”

He could see the emotions play on her face. “You brought a..a..” her voice was definitely loud enough that people were taken a great interest in their conversation. He gave her a smirk. 

“Please refrain yourself madam.” He spoke harsh. She grabbed her sister’s arm and dragged her away hastily. He could hear the murmurs around them. He stood up straighter. 

He looked at Augusta and squeezed her hand that was trembling on his arm. He looked around. Recognizing several gossip mongers, their display would soon be traveling through the ton. He looked at Jackson who had stirred from his nap. He picked up the child gently. “Come, let us go home.”

“Charles,” Augusta came in the study later that evening. She was holding a flyer. “Have you heard about Lord Jester’s latest show?”

“I hear it is the most ridiculous show that the Jennings had ever produced.” Charles looked at his sister. “Don’t tell me you want to go?”

“I have heard that there is nothing like it.” 

He took a deep breath. He remembered his sister loved going to the theater. “Fine, I will look into it.” He continued reading his post. He finally heard from Sidney Parker. His friend had finally written that he was soon shipping out from Antigua. He hoped that Sidney would be back before this show. The last time he attended the theater with Mr. Crowe, both had been drunk before they got there and they left a rather bad impression on Lord Jennings, Jester’s father. His mother had come by the next day to tell him of her displeasure.

He arrived at the London theater. It was eerily quiet. A young man looked up from the box office. “Can I help you sir?”

“Lord Babington. Can you tell Lord Jester I would like a word?”

“I’m sorry my lord. Lord Jester is not here.”

“Well, when do you expect him?”

“I am unsure. His father just passed away suddenly.” Charles looked at the young man. He had not heard the news. There was no mention in the London Times.

“Is the show still running?”

“I’m afraid so, although some of the routines had to be changed to account for Lord Jester not being able to be here.”

“Well, I need tickets.”

“Very well sir.” The business done; he went back home.

He looked at Augusta. “Success sister. I have got us tickets. Although, I know you will be disappointed.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Lord Jester’s father apparently has passed away. The clerk believes he will not be in attendance.”

She gave him a glaring look. “You are not funny Charles. You know I can’t stand him.” Charles chuckled at her.

He had business to attend to at court over the next few days. The Prince Regent had requested his presence. He hoped not to see a particular person as he roamed through the halls. The memory was still fresh even though it had been a couple of years. He tried to banish the memory of walking into his bedroom to find her with one of the Italian consulates in his bed. He should not have been surprised. She was one of those kinds of ladies. Ms. Ward, though, tried to persuade him to join them as if she knew he would return early. He could see by the expression of the gentlemen’s face that his arrival was not anticipated. He quickly tossed them out and instructed the staff to do the same with her belongings and the mattress. Crowe of course thought it was a missed opportunity. 

Business concluded, he headed out and let out a breath of relief as he stepped outside. It was short lived as he heard her voice. “Lord Babington, what a surprise.”

He turned to find her on the arm of the same man he found her with. “Is it?’ He quipped.

“Oh, don’t tell me you are still angry with me?

“You imply that I still think of you.” Ms. Ward put her hand against her mouth to conceal her shock. She knew he was angry but certainly the time should have waned that.

“You should not be angry with her; it was all my doing.” Charles looked at the man. “I could not resist such a lovely creature. You should not leave such a woman alone.” The man chuckled as it was some great joke. He turned to leave them when she pleaded with him.

“Please Charles, I have some news that I want you to know.” Her voice was still a siren’s call to him. He silently cursed himself as he turned back to them. “Mr. Francisco and I are engaged to be married. I will be leaving to Italy soon. I should like us to at least part amicable as much as possible. I do not think I shall ever return.” She had a sincere look in her eyes as she pleaded softly to him. “If you had any affection for me at all, could you at least think about it.”

He took a deep breath. Against what his mind was thinking, he decided to cave in. “Very well, let me congratulate you and give my warm wishes for your health and happiness.” 

He gave her a half smile.

“Mr. Francisco and I are attending the theater tonight. Would you join us?” He looked at her and then over to the man. It was bad enough they had been in his bed and now she was wanting them to all be friends.

“I already have plans to attend with Lady Babington. Excuse me.” He caught the look in her eye as he left. At least that will give her something to chew over even if eventually found out he was speaking about his sister. He did have his dignity to uphold. He decided he needed a drink. He went to find Crowe.

He arrived home with a pounding headache. Crowe had not gone easy on him. He went to find Augusta. He found her in the nursery with Jackson. The boy was crying. “Are we not going?”

“I can’t Charles. I am sorry. I am just not ready to leave him.” He took a deep breath. He had to go, if he did not go, then she would assume he was still pinning away for him. He gave Augusta a brave smile.

“Very well. I will go without you.” He went to get ready. 

He arrived earlier than anticipated. He cursed himself. It would appear that he had done so to spend more time with her. He found some of the actors practicing some of the more complicated routines. He went to find his seat.

As he walked into the box, he noticed the trapeze act in full swing and heading straight for him. The acrobatic actress wearing a pink wig to match her costume, he almost let out a laugh until he found himself gazing into a pair of lovely brown eyes. “Who is that?” He spoke out loud but realized no one was paying attention to him. He watched as she had floated away as quickly as she appeared. He tried to keep his eye on her, but she had disappeared. More patrons had filtered in and he found Ms. Ward walking in with her man. 

“Lord Babington,” Mr. Francisco greeted him.

“Mr. Francisco,” he replied. Mr. Francisco realized the man was distracted as they had walked in.

“A drink?” he motioned to the box attendant. “I hear there’s a lot going on in this show. Where is Lady Babington?” he pushed his luck.

“Under the weather I am afraid.”

“Well,” he pulled Ms. Ward closer, “that is unfortunate. We were looking forward in meeting her.” Charles picked up on the implied statement.

“I’m afraid my child has not been feeling good.” He watched as the barb stuck home with Ms. Ward.

“Good God, Babington, what are you subjecting me too?” Crowe finally showed up. He looked at the others in the box and recognized her. “Oh, Ms. Ward. I didn’t realize such an opportunity was going to be here.”

“Sir,” Mr. Francisco took a sharp tone, “please do not address my fiancé in such a manner.” Crowe looked at him.

“Fiancé?” Crowe looked at Babington and then back to Ms. Ward before he laughed at the situation.

“Mr. Crowe meet Mr. Francisco.” Crowe could only continue to laugh as he continued to drink out of his flask.

The show began and Charles found himself scanning the performers only to catch moments of the pink hair. He was vaguely aware of the people around him. He looked to find Crowe had passed out at some point. He groaned as his head continued to pound away with all the singing. Even the patrons in the stands were encouraged to sing and clap along to some of the routines. The show concluded, he barely remembered that he bided farewell to Ms. Ward and Mr. Francisco. Crowe was still passed out. He decided to see if he could find the mystery lady.

Patrons were everywhere speaking with the performers. He could not find her. He did find another man with a similar costume. “Did you not have a partner on your routine?” He spoke to him quickly as it appeared the man was about to leave.

“Yes, sir.”

“Lord Babington. I was hoping to congratulate you both on your performance.”

“She had some important business to attend to and could not stay.”

“Your name?”

“Mr. W.D. Wheeler.”

“Perhaps you could give me her name and I can send a note?” Charles heard the little bit of desperation in his voice. He decided he had drunk too much before the show.

“It should be in the flyer Lord Babington.”

“Oh, yes of course. Forgive me.” The man left him there and he realized he was holding it in his hands. He flipped through the show catalog. He found W.D. Wheeler but when he looked for the other name, it only listed ‘and guest’. The catalog was worthless. He took a deep breath. He would have to speak with Jester.

It was a full fortnight before he heard Jester was back in the theater. “Lord Jester, I have been looking for you.”

Jester gave him a comical look. “Me? Are you feeling alright Lord Babington?”

“Perfectly fine, thank you. My sister’s name day is coming. I should like tickets for one of your shows.”

“You could have just bought them at the box office.”

“Yes, but I have been trying to find you.”

“Why is that?” He could tell Babington was not enjoying this moment and it took all his composure to keep a straight face. The man had him blacklisted at several of his clubs.   
Whatever he wanted; he was going to make him squirm a little. Lady Babington was still not speaking to him whenever he tried.

“Your last show that crazy one.”

“Yes, the one with all the acrobats and singing I suppose you mean.”

“I was extremely impressed. I thought to congratulate some of the performers but there must have been a misprint in your show catalog.”

Oh, now his real reason for the visit. “How so?”

“Well, one of your main acts didn’t have the name listed for the performer.”

“Which act would that be?” Jester watched Babington and enjoyed dragging his misery out.

“The trapeze acts.”

“Mr. Wheeler’s act?”

“Yes,” Charles let out his breath exuberantly. Finally, he was getting somewhere. “His partner. The catalog just list guest.”

“Well, she was. I was not sure she would be available.”

“And just who was she?”

“I’m sorry Lord Babington. She does not care to be hounded.”

“I am not hounding.”

“She chooses to remain anonymous. If I wish to continue to be on speaking terms with her, I’m afraid I cannot release her name.”

Charles gave him a look of disbelief. He could tell Jester was enjoying tormenting him. “Certainly, she would be glad of such a connection.”

“No,” Jester replied a matter of fact, “I think not. She does not care to be anyone’s plaything. If there is nothing else, I have some business to attend to.” Charles realized Jester was not budging. For the first time, he found himself unable to speak.

He went to find Sidney and Crowe. He needed a drink. He did not need to look far. They were already well into one bottle at the Red Arms Bar.

“Ah Babbers, finally decided to join us for refreshments?” Crowe holler for another glass at a nearby server. Babington sat down still in disbelief.

“What’s wrong with you Babington?” Sidney let out his smoke while Crowe was filling his glass.

“Jester.”

“Still chasing after your sister hun?”

“What?” he was distracted, “Yes, but that is not what, oh never mind.” He took a long drink. Sidney looked at Crowe.

“Hmm. Lord Babington still not able to find his mystery lady?” Crowe quipped at him.

Sidney looked at him. He heard bits and pieces of conversation after he returned from Antigua. “Jester refuses to tell me anything.” Sidney and Crowe laughed uproariously.

“A peer of the realm can’t use his power and influence to find her?” Sidney was surprised.

“Apparently, it would be of no consequence for her. She remains to be anonymous.” Sidney laughed out loud. He had not seen his friend this upset since he heard about the incident where he found Ms. Ward in his bed with another man.

“Well, plenty to be had.” Crowe commented.

Babington snapped up. “Yes!” he was determined to put her out of his mind.

A few weeks later however, Charles was still thinking of her. It was distressing.

“So, I hear you are attending another show.” Sidney spoke to him at one of Mrs. Maudsley’s balls. They were at the gaming table, both determined to stay away from the ladies tonight. Charles did not pay attention to those at the table with him.

“Yes, Augusta asked for tickets for her birthday. I am not sure I will be able to go though. The Prince Regent has asked me to attend him.”

“It will be a shame if she doesn’t get out.”

“I know but it can’t be helped.” 

“Too bad Jester wasn’t a better man.” Sidney teased him. Charles gave him a dirty look. “Your mystery lady going to be there? Perhaps I should look for you.”

“That would be a waste of time. I’m not sure she will even be there.”

“I would wager she would be.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about your problem. If she is not worried about connections or money, then it means she must already be in possession of at least one of those things.”

“You are implying that she is possibly already a member of my sphere.”

“It’s the only thing that makes sense to me.” Charles looked at him. Crowe joined them.

“Why did I let you drag me to this accursed place? I’ve lost 50 pounds already.”

“Then I suggest we switch to refreshments.” They got up to find the nearest platter of alcohol. They gingerly walked around and found themselves back in the ball room. Charles found himself looking at the ladies in attendance. How would he ever find her?

Lady Worchester was speaking with Lady Darling when Mr. Helton appeared to greet them. “I’ve heard the most deliciously conversation.” Their interest was pipped. “It appears   
Lord Babington is suffering from a lost love.” They laughed at him.

“And who is this lady that has him all bent out of shape?” Lady Darling was curious.

“Apparently someone Lord Jester knows but refuses to tell him. Someone with beautiful brown eyes if I hear correctly.”

“Well, that could identify several ladies of our acquaintances.”

“I would be happy to be of assistance.” He smiled at them knowing that they loved playing matchmaker.

Charles woke up with another headache. Crowe was a bad influence on him. He dreamt of her again. Why did she plague him so? He heard Jackson was up and decided to go attend him. Augusta looked at him as he entered the nursery.

“You look horrible.”

“Well, I feel horrible.”

“Charles, I know you’ve been out of sorts before I came home, but you need to pull yourself together.”

“Yes, mother.” Augusta stuck her tongue out at him.

“It’s not good for Jackson to see you stumbling around at all odd hours of the night. You are disrupting his sleep pattern.” He held Jackson and sat in the chair near the window.   
“You need to find a woman.”

“What?” he looked at her. “I hardly doubt this is an appropriate conversation.”

“Well, it’s true. You’ve been out of sorts for a long time now.”

He took a deep breath. “Jester refuses to give me her name.” Augusta let out a laugh.

“You are chasing after one of the actresses from Jester’s shows?”

“Not much chasing, she seems to have vanished since that show you made me attend by myself.” She caught the look in his eye.

“No, you are not to ask me to find out for you.”

“He would certainly tell you.”

“Charles, the man is notorious.”

“Fine but if I continue on my path of self-destruction, it was because you were not inclined to help.” She pursed her lips.

Jester sat in the drawing room with his aunt reading his morning post. “What’s the matter with you now?” She asked him as he mumbled to himself about something.

“Lord Babington.”

“Lady Babington’s brother?”

“Yes, he’s been hounding me about one of my performers.”

“Trying to sow more wild oats I presume?”

He gave her a look. “I would assume so. I am not inclined to assist him though. It’s not like he’s done any favors for me.”

“Are you needing one from him?”

He let out a sigh. “I’ve been trying to get Lady Babington to speak to me and she has been barely civil.”

His aunt laughed. “Perhaps, it is what you are saying.”

“I’ve tried everything. It is utterly exhausting on what I have tried. The lady makes Miss McKinley appear amendable.” Lady Jennings studied her nephew. Perhaps, Lady Darling could be called on for assistance.


	106. Honesty

The routine concluded and they went downstairs. They observed Mr. Howard in discussion with Jester, Ariel and another young lady. Charlotte was leery of moving close to Mr. Howard as her history with him was not the most pleasant. Their conversation done, Ariel and Jester went to join their friends.

Ariel studied Charles as she approached. She had not discussed in any depth of her role in Jester’s show. As they approached the, she saw he had a similar look from the theater in Sussex when she was speaking with the stagehand. Certainly, he could not be jealous of Jester.

“Well ladies,” Jester spoke to them as he caught the look Babington was giving him on their approach, “surprised to see Ariel flying around like a crazy person?” He laughed as he spoke.

“When did you learn how acrobatics,” Charlotte asked her.

“Do you remember the mirrors in the Jennings estates?” Charlotte nodded yes. “I think we spent a whole year swinging around one of the barns when we were younger. Jester’s father had seen a similar show in France and was determined to bring something like London.”

“I do believe Ariel had broken her arm from the experience.” Jester commented. He was looking over at Charles and was trying to decide if the man was going to try to kill him.

“I don’t remember seeing this particular routine on the last show.” He finally trusted himself to speak.

“No, I had to cut it. My father had passed, and I was not able to perform that night. Ariel had just done the other acrobatic routine with Mr. Wheeler.”

“The show went well enough without it.” Ariel looked between Jester and Charles and perceived Babington was challenging the need for the performance in the show.

“Most likely although it’s part of the underlying story.” Jester replied plainly. He was not trying to add fuel to the fire that he could see in Babington’s countenance. “However,” Jester decided he better let Babington make the call or it could cause a rift between the four of them, “it could remain out if that is what you both would like.” Jester looked at Augusta at the last sentence. 

Augusta looked at Charles. She knew that there would be times Jester would be performing with other ladies. She had made her thoughts known when he had started courting her. Charles though, probably did not think of all it could possibly entail if Ariel were to remain one of Jester’s performers. There was a far cry from playing the piano and singing to finding someone you love projecting out those feelings onto someone else.

Charles looked at Ariel and found her observing him. He took a deep breath and offered his arm to her. She let him lead her away and told the ladies she would see them later. She could feel he wanted to discuss things elsewhere. He helped her in the coach. Ariel held her tongue.

“Nothing to say Lady Babington?”

“I was allowing you a moment.”

“Does my opinion matter?”

“Why would it not? I told you he has some hair brain ideas.”

“I didn’t realize it meant you flying around in the air.”

“I know you saw me last time. Mr. Wheeler mentioned you had been looking for me. Then, Jester had sent me a note and I could hear him laughing about it at your expense. Did you not ask him for my name?” 

He looked at her. “You mean you were the lady with pink hair?”

“It’s amazing what a make-up artist can do.” She could see Charles mulling over the information.

“Why did Jester not tell me before?”

“I prefer to remain anonymous. My mother had told me stories about her experiences and we just decided it was better that way. Hardly any of the other performers even know who I really am.”

“But he told you I was looking for you?”

She gave him a sly smile. “How else do you think you got invited to the private box at Darling Field? I may have mentioned something to Lady Darling.”

“But you barely said anything to me, and you definitely were not introduced.”

“I believe I was rather preoccupied about my horse. I did not intend to see you in the barn before the race. Our first interaction was not amiable. Mr. Crowe did not further your cause.” 

Charles thought back to their first meeting. Crowe had said somethings that upon reflection caused him to be embarrassed. He took a deep breath. “Well, then I guess it is a good thing I was persistently annoying Lady Babington.”

She smiled at him. “I am incredibly happy Lord Babington that you find your persistence a quality trait. It has kept me very entertained of late. Now, please tell me you are not jealous of my cousin.”

Charles looked away for a moment before turning back to her. “He is not your cousin.”

“Maybe not truly, but I’m not going to forget that is how we were raised. Besides, he doesn’t know that.”

“Yet.” 

Ariel took a deep breath. “Charles Babington.” She knew it was going to be a battle she would not win. “I will have him pull that routine from the show.”

“Thank you.”

“One day you are going to need to tell me what exactly causes you so much distrust.”

He looked at her. “I found Ms. Ward in my bed with another.”

“But you were at the show with her.”

“Actually, she was there with her fiancé. They were leaving to Italy shortly after. She wanted to leave on civil terms. I hadn’t seen her for a few years.”

“Does this mean you aren’t going to trust me?”

“I do trust you. It is an insecurity. I do not want to find myself in a situation where you need to find attention elsewhere.” He was being open and honest with her.

“Well then we are a matching pair Lord Babington.” She leaned over and kissed him. “Now, do I still get do the rest of the routine or you want me to tell Jester to go fly a kite?”

“Lady Babington, I believe I would very excited to see you perform acrobatics.” He gave her a wink and she laughed at him.

They arrived at Bedford Place to find Sidney going over his books. “I did not expect you back so soon.”

Charles looked at him, “Yes, well duty calls.” Sidney gave him a puzzled look. “I’m afraid I go wherever my wife tells me I need to.” 

She laughed at him. “We all know that isn’t true,” she paused and gave him a wink, “well most of the time.” Sidney groaned. “Is your sister at home? If so, I shall go bother her while you all talk about what ever gossip you need to discuss.”

“Yes, her and my brother Arthur are in the drawing room. Come, I will introduce you properly.”

Arthur and Diana looked at the young lady sitting with them for tea. Arthur spoke to her if she would like some butter toast with her tea. She smiled at them. “I believe I am alright for now.” She chuckled. “I hear you are both attending Mrs. Lexington’s ball.”

“Oh, yes, it shall be a delightful time.” Diana replied nervously. “Will you be there Lady Babington?”

“Ariel, please and yes, Mrs. Lexington has requested me to sing a few songs for her. Do you plan on returning to Sanditon?”

“Tom would like for us to. Mary has sent word that he is trying to organize another event to bring more visitors.”

“What has he done so far?”

“Well, we had a ball.”

“Then a horrible fire,” Arthur commented.

“Is the assembly room still usable?”

“Oh yes, the fire destroyed the theater and some new apartments that Tom was in charge of building.”

“That is unfortunate the theater was destroyed.”

“Yes, but Lord Jester has already started rebuilding.”

“I wonder how far progress has been made.” She looked at the pair of them. She found Diana looking at her. “Is there something wrong Miss Parker?”

“No, well, it’s just Mrs. Campion was here the other day and said some disparaging remarks.” Ariel smiled at her.

“Yes, I’m sure she did. She’s upset with me.”

“Why is that?” Arthur inquired.

“She hoped her friend Miss Bingley was going to marry Lord Babington.” She smiled politely at them.

“Are you not worried about her saying something at the ball?”

Ariel laughed lightly. “Miss Parker, I should dearly like to her to try. I do believe though she is out of town. Now, I find myself in need of a nap. I think if I can persuade Lord Babington to return home, I shall have some time before the ball.”

Charles looked at her on the way home. “You are looking tired again.”

“Yes, well, it’s rather exhausting performing when you haven’t been doing any practice. Not to mention, you keep me up late.”

“I?” she smiled at him.

“Yes, you. Now, are we going to have to drag Mr. Parker tonight or will he show up like he is supposed to?”

“It took some convincing, but I think Miss Heywood will be glad to him when he does show up. How are we going to handle Mr. Campion?”

“I believe I will leave that to someone far better at society than me. I just like to stir the pot.”

“I believe that is a true statement.” 

She squinted her eyes at him. “You should be happy otherwise you would be subjected to your mother’s displeasure of your status.”

“I am very happy my darling.” He gave her a light kiss before they walked into the house.


	107. A Trip to Willingden

Charlotte and Allison found themselves having lunch with Lady Susan and Lady Darling. Lady Susan took notice of them after their return from their little outing with Ariel. Their spirits seemed improved but still lower than she had hoped.

“Did you not enjoy your outing with Lady Babington?” Lady Susan asked them.

“We did very much.” Charlotte answered her politely.

“Where did you all disappear to?”

“Ariel had taken us to watch her rehearsal for the great show.”

Lady Darling laughed. “I bet that was entertaining. Tell me, did Lord Jester have her up on the trapeze?”

Allison laughed, “Yes, I do believe Lord Babington was pleasantly surprised.”

“Somewhat,” Charlotte added. The older ladies looked at her.

“What do you mean Charlotte?”

“Well, the routine implied a relationship between Lord Jester and herself.”

Lady Darling laughed. “Well, it is an extension of the theater. Jester loves to tell his stories.”

“I don’t think Lord Babington was overly happy.” Charlotte added.

“No, but as he had been through some heartbreak, it is bound to be expected.” Lady Susan looked at them. “He thought himself in love several years ago with a lady from court, who turned out to have some scrupulous behavior, and he found she couldn’t be trusted. She has moved with her husband to Italy.”

“All the better for it though,” Lady Darling joined the conversation after eating her sandwich. “I do believe he is quite besotted with my granddaughter.”

“Yes, well she is different from the typical ladies in court.” Lady Susan looked at the Heywood’s. “Men do tend to appreciate things that are different than what they are accustom to. I have had several inquiries from our own outing. I believe, if you are inclined to dance this evening, you should not have any want of a partner.”

“Are you still wanting to attend?” Lady Darling asked them.

They looked at each other. “Ariel told us if we weren’t there she would come and carry us there herself.” Lady Darling and Lady Susan laughed.

“Well, she is rather stubborn about things.”

Lord Maxwell looked at his pocket watch. He had left at first light to ensure he would be back in time for the ball. He did not sleep well, his mind playing over the scene from the garden, over and over until he decided he must act. Duke had sent him a note saying that he his plans had altered slightly but that he believed Ariel and Charles would be there tonight. He did not know if they were going to make it or not as he had not gotten any word.

He arrived in the small town and looked around. It seemed pleasant for a farming village. He heard his driver inquire one of the town folks about where to find their destination. He felt slightly apprehensive. However, after the disaster of last night, he was determined to right a wrong.

His coach drove up the lane to the house. There was a lot of bustling going on and children everywhere. Maxwell let out a small laugh at the sight. An older gentleman was outside speaking to what appeared to be farmers.

“Good day sir,” the man acknowledged him on his approach.

“Good day, I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Mr. Heywood?” 

The man studied him. “I am Mr. Heywood.”

“Delightful sir. Can I have a moment of your time?” Mr. Heywood led him into his study. Mrs. Heywood politely offered coffee and asked if he would like something to eat. 

“Coffee, yes. I shall postpone food though. Thank you.” She brought his coffee while Mr. Heywood looked for him to explain who he was and why he was there.

“I come from London sir.”

“Yes, I gather that by your garments. We don’t get many visitors to our small community.”

Maxwell smiled at him. “My name is Maxwell.” 

Mr. Heywood looked at him. “Just Maxwell?”

Maxwell laughed at him. “No, I’m afraid not, but I didn’t really want to bog down the conversation unnecessarily.” Mr. Heywood patiently waited for the man to continue. “You see, I have become acquainted with your daughters in London while they have been a guest of Lady Worchester.” Maxwell paused. “I’ve come to ask permission to officially court your daughter.”

“Which one?”

Maxwell smiled. “Miss Allison.”

“Allison?” Mr. Heywood was surprised but in a good way. He had a feeling that Charlotte had suffered a broken heart and was not likely to be desiring another one anytime soon. 

“And what does my daughter say?”

“I have not spoken to her. You see, things are complicated.”

“Your married?”

Maxwell laughed, “Not at all, I assure you. I’m afraid Mr. Heywood that my father intends to step down from some of his responsibilities once I decide to marry.”

“What kind of responsibilities?”

“The kind that Miss Heywood would not be accustom to. I do not want to rush her into the thick of things if it is not something she doesn’t want.” Mr. Heywood gave him a perplex look. “My wife will be required to attend court and all the responsibilities that go along with that. It could be quite an ordeal for someone that did not grow up into society.”

“So, by offering a courtship you are giving her the chance to glimpse into what her life could be if you were to marry?”

“Exactly.”

“Does she care for you?”

“I should hope so although I have been a little guarded on my part. I am not accustomed to,” he looked at Mr. Heywood, “ladies giving their honest opinions. I find it a conundrum but refreshing.” Mr. Heywood actually laughed. “I would invite you to London, but Miss Charlotte tells me you are not inclined to travel more than five miles.”

“That is very true. You can imagine with all these children it would be hard to do as well.” Maxwell smiled at that. “Very well however I believe Mrs. Heywood would like to get to know you before you leave. How about that breakfast now?”

Maxwell found himself lighthearted on his way back to London. Mrs. Heywood was very direct in her questioning. If he had not been subjected to his aunt or Lady Darling a time or two, he would have found himself intimidated.

It was getting to be late afternoon when his coach arrived at Lady Worchester’s house. He found Lady Susan and Lady Darling having their afternoon tea. “Lord Maxwell, I was not   
expecting to see you today.”

“Yes, well, I believe I have some unfinished business that needs to be resolved. Is Miss Allison Heywood available?” 

Lady Darling gave a polite smile to Lady Susan. “I will go check for you Lord Maxwell. I was needing to see the ladies before I left anyway.”

Maxwell found himself being studied by Lady Susan. “You seem to be in a nervous state.”

“Yes, well, I believe I find myself in an unusual situation.” She smiled at him.

“Miss Heywood,” Lady Susan remarked, “I was just needing to go speak with your sister. Will you excuse me?” Allison was surprised at seeing Maxwell there. Lady Susan shut the door behind her.

“Miss Heywood, I need to apologize for last night.” He could tell she was not expecting that. “I’m afraid I handled the situation rather poorly.” Allison held her tongue. She was upset with him last night but as the day had gone on, she realized that the situation was more complex, and it was unfair of her to think the things she did.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand this whole ordeal. If that is all, I shall be going.”

“Ally wait,” she heard the tone in his voice that caused her to delay her exit. “I’m doing this all poorly and not like myself at all. You frustrate me Miss Heywood and I do not like it. I just want to speak to you plainly.”

Ally looked at him and he did look remorseful. “Well then speak plainly.”

He took a deep breath. “You know of the situation that Mr. Parker got himself involved. You know Mrs. Campion is vindictive in nature.” He rubbed his hand across his forehead. 

“She wanted me to keep Charlotte away from Sidney by any way possible.”

“Anyway possible?” He looked at her and found himself slightly embarrassed about the conversation.

“She wanted me to dishonor her so Sidney would not want her.”

“And that is why you spent so much time with us?”

He took a deep breath, “No, I wanted to spend time with you.” She looked surprised. “Why do you think I introduced you both as Miss Heywood?”

“We are.”

“Yes, but I did not give your Christian names, that way if it got back around to Mrs. Campion, she would have no idea that I was not doing as she asked.”

“What are you doing Lord Maxwell?” He saw the confusion in her eyes.

“I’ve been trying to get to know you better” He paused. “This is not coming out eloquently and all wrong.” He got frustrated. “Allison Heywood, don’t you know how crazy I am about you?” Allison stood very still as if she did not hear him correctly. “Look, I know this whole situation has been confusing but I am trying to tell you I have nothing but honest intentions. I went to see your father this morning.”

“You went to see my father?” She looked at him dazed. “In Willingden?”

“Yes, in Willingden. I was not sure I was going to make it back tonight. Your mother asked me so many questions and insisted I eat her breakfast. Then, your brothers and sisters insisted that I learn their names before I left, although I’m sure I will not be able to tell Michael and Mark apart next time I see them, and then the coach broke down on the way back.” He took a deep breath. “It has been a very trying day Miss Heywood. To complicate matters, you are not saying much, and I find I would rather you yell at me than not talk to me.”

“You saw my father this morning?”

“Yes,” he let out his breathe. “I asked him for permission to formally court his daughter.”

“You want to court me?”

He smiled at her. “Yes, Miss Allison Heywood. There is still a lot of stuff to resolve with your sister and Mr. Parker not to mention with my own family and I don’t know if you would even want to consider me a suitor,” he looked at the change in her expression on her face and stopped talking.

“Me? You want to court me? But I am nothing like the ladies here.” She spoke in disbelief.

“Exactly Miss Heywood. I would not want you any other way.” He stepped close to her and lowered his voice, “Ally?” She found herself smiling at him when he kissed her gently.

“Allison?” Charlotte called her name three times before Allison realized her sister was speaking to her. “Are you alright? You have been acting strange since you came back upstairs.” Allison let out a small giggle. “What is going on?”

She smiled at her sister. “Can you keep a secret?” Charlotte shook her head. “Maxwell came to apologize.”

“Is that it?”

“No. He kissed me.” She laughed at Charlotte’s response on her face. “He said he went to ask father if he could court me.”

“Maxwell went to Willingden?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“Early this morning. He spoke to papa and mama. He had to learn all the names of our brothers and sisters, and he had to eat breakfast with mama and answer all her questions.”

“Ally, breathe. You are talking all befuddled.”

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

“I simply can’t believe it Charlotte. I feel that I should float away.”

“Well, that’s better than you were feeling last night.”

“I am sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“For you and Mr. Parker. I am afraid in my mind last night I had said some very unpleasant things. Is this how you felt?”

Charlotte took a deep breath. “Yes.”

“Oh! Charlotte I am sorry.”

Charlotte smiled at her bravely. “I am happy for you.”

“Maxwell says that he only will dance with the both of us except for maybe Ariel, if Babington lets her off his arm.”

“Then, I am glad that we have such an agreeable dancing partner.” Charlotte gave her a warm smile but felt the pang of disappointed hope within her heart.


	108. Mrs. Lexington's Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update the notes but wanted to get this posted before I leave out of town.

Ariel stretched out on the bed. She found Charles observing her. “What’s wrong?”

“I really do worry about you. You seem to tire awful easy.”

She looked at him. “Would it relieve your mind if I went to Dr. Blythe? I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Yes.”

“Fine, I will go tomorrow after theater practice. Now, I guess we should get ready for tonight or would you rather stay here?” She patted the bed teasingly. 

He raised an eyebrow at her, “Lady Babington, you know your attendance is required.” She gave him a pouty face. “But you might get lucky later.” He gave her a quick kiss but kept himself out of reach.

Charles went downstairs to wait for Ariel.

He found Jester speaking with Augusta about the theater.

“Hello Babbers, you talk your wife out of my show?”

“Not really. She seems to think she likes being a monkey.” Jester saw the teasing look Charles was giving her. “However, I do believe you will be an act short.”

“I figured as much. Probably better that way anyway.” Jester looked at Charles, “I mean she might realize she married the wrong man and I can’t handle more than one woman.” Jester gave him a wink and Augusta playfully hit him. “Ouch my dear.”

“I think I will go check on her.” Augusta left them and went upstairs.

“Is my sister not happy that Ariel withdrew the act?”

“Augusta and I already spoke of my continuance in the theater. There will be times that might require me to perform. Your sister has already told me what she would not allow. I think she would have been alright with that act.” Jester looked at him. 

“Does Ariel do a lot of acting?”

“No, not really. Mostly singing and playing the piano. She did in the great show just because my father had spent a good year working the routines out. He worked on that part of the show just before the accident and then after my mother was injured, along with Ariel’s, he only had us to do the routines as he chosen to close the theater for a while.”

Augusta looked at Ariel watching the maid put the finishing touches on her hair. Augusta laughed at all the ruffles. “You are definitely going to stand out.”

“Yes, a new designer. What do you think?”

“Simply beautiful although you have a particular glow about you.”

Ariel smiled at her. “Your brother has made me an incredibly happy lady. I have to admit I didn’t realize what I was missing.” 

Augusta took her hands. “I am so glad you are my sister.”

“And I yours. I hope tonight goes well.”

“Well, Lady Babington it won’t until we get there!”

Charles watched his wife descend the stairs. “Well Lady Babington, I do believe you will be making quite the entrance.”

“It’s a shame Mrs. Campion won’t be here to see it. She will be highly upset to have missed a grand entrance.”

“Well, shall we be off?”

Not far from there, Lord Maxwell was sitting in the study waiting for Sidney. “I still don’t know if this is a good idea.”

“Come on Parker. I am not going to let you ruin my night. Besides, if she says anything, you can just tell her you wanted to see who Babington married. You know she will want to know everything.”

“Yes, it will last about two seconds. Once she finds out that Ariel is the Duchess of Sussex and the same person that married Babington, she will probably go ballistic.”

“Well then just make her realize how much better it would be for her connections to be her friend.”

“Yeah, well you obviously don’t know her. She doesn’t make friends.”

Mrs. Lexington watched her guests enter her home anxiously. Mr. Howard had assured her of the arrival of Miss McKinley. Between introductions, she would sneak glances and found he had chosen to linger not far from her. During a long lull of guests, he came close to speak to her.

“Mrs. Lexington, I hope you are prepared for an exciting evening.”

She looked at him. “I thought you didn’t particularly care for my events.”

“Miss McKinley is quite the entertainer. I’m sure your guests have no idea of the spectacle they will be lucky enough to see.”

“I’m not sure what you mean?” 

Mr. Howard laughed at her. “She is a regular performer in Lord Jester’s theater. I know she had mentioned something to him about this evening.”

“Is she going to perform again with Lord Jester?” Mr. Howard just gave her a large smile in return as more guests began to arrive again.

Lord and Lady Darling looked at their guests sitting across from them in the coach.

“Well, Mr. Campion, are you ready for tonight?” Mr. Campion looked at Miss Lolly.

“I believe tonight shall be entertaining at the very least.” He let out a little chuckle. “What about your granddaughter? I believe she will be the talk of the beau mode for a least a few days.”

Lady Darling laughed. “Well, I believe she thought she would be once the word gets out about her marriage to Lord Babington. You know he had quite a few admirers who are bound to be heartbroken.”

Their coach arrived and they looked at each other as they climbed the stairs to the entrance.

Mrs. Lexington stared as they approached. She had to blink several times as if not believing what she was seeing.

“Lady Worchester,” Mrs. Lexington stuttered as the great lady descended on her with her entourage. 

“Mrs. Lexington, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, the honor is all mine.”

“Yes, I’ve heard a good friend of mine is performing tonight. I did not want to miss it. May I present Miss Heywood and her sister, also Miss Heywood?”

Mrs. Lexington looked at her, “Your friend?” She barely registered the introduction of the two young ladies standing with Lady Worchester.

Lady Susan smiled at her. “Yes, Lady Babington.”

Mrs. Lexington looked at her confused. “I don’t think she is on the list of performers.”

Mr. Howard whispered something in her ears, and she looked at disbelief between him and the great lady.

“Miss McKinley is Lord Babington’s wife?” Lady Susan patted her arm and continued into the fray.

Mrs. Lexington was barely getting her thoughts together when her next visitors showed up.

“Lord Maxwell and Mr. Parker?” She could not believe her luck. How was it possible that she had attracted such important visitors to her event?

“Ah, Mrs. Lexington,” she found Lord and Lady Darling following with two guests she had never seen before. “Let me introduce you to Mr. Charles and his intended, Miss L.” She welcomed them all giggly. At the current rate, she half expected the Prince Regent to show up. 

“Miss L, what a unique dress. I do believe you will be the admirers of many.”

“You are too kind Mrs. Lexington.” Mrs. Lexington looked at Mr. Charles. It escaped her but she thought he looked vaguely familiar.

“Thank you, Mrs. Lexington, but I’m bound to be diminished when Lady Babington shows. Our dresses were made by the same designer.” Mrs. Lexington looked between the great lords and lady that were still hovering around her entrance when something caught the corner of her eye. It seemed the Babington’s were determined to arrive together. 

Lord Jester walked with Lady Augusta aware of the murmurs of the onlookers as they got close to the entrance. They had arrived with Lord Chester and Lady Kat.

Lady Kat looked at Mrs. Lexington. “Well met, Mrs. Lexington. I do hope you do not mind. I wanted to ensure my daughter’s first society event went smoothly.” Mrs. Lexington looked at her but instead of her gaze going to Lady Augusta, it was drawn to the entrance of the lady on Lord Babington’s arm.

Charles whispered something in the lady’s ear as they drew near. Ariel looked up at him. He found she was relatively calm. “How are you not nervous?” he asked her.

She laughed at him. “It’s a trick my cousin taught me.” She gave him a quick wink and found herself standing in front of Mrs. Lexington with a nervous Mr. Howard standing near.

“Mrs. Lexington, I do believe you know Lord Babington. Here is his wife, Lady Babington. You may remember her as Miss McKinley.”

Mrs. Lexington was so nervous she slightly trembled. She felt Lady Kat’s eye on her. The appearance of the upper echelon at her ball meant that they stood with Lord Babington’s new wife and there would be no doubt of it. The thoughts of Mrs. Campion and her conversation faded. It would be social suicide if any mention had been even thought of to be spoken. “Lady Babington, I am honored to host your first event as Lord Babington’s wife.”

Ariel gave the lady a friendly smile. “The honor is all mine Mrs. Lexington. The Duke of Sussex speaks well of you.” Ariel silently laughed as the lady appeared to look astonished at the suggestion. “I am flattered you would request my attendance.” Mrs. Lexington relaxed as Lady Babington took her arm as they walked into the main fray. “Mr. Howard tells me you are a great fan of the theater.” Ariel spent several minutes as she walked her host around to Lady Worchester to speak with her.

Sidney had caught Babington’s eye as his wife left him to his own entertainment. Babington found Maxwell had wasted no time dancing with Allison. He even caught Augusta laughing as Jester had twirled her around.

“I see we underestimated your wife’s tenacity.” Sidney spoke to him, handing him a champagne flute.

Charles laughed at him. “I do believe she took her father’s suggestion to heart.”

Sidney looked at him perplex and Charles forgot he had not told him. He leaned in closer so not to be heard, “Her real father is the Duke of Sussex.” Before he could get over that shock, the crowd had parted, and Sidney’s gaze found Charlotte who was standing near Lady Worchester. She was a vision of her lightly peach dress. Babington realized Sidney stopped listening to him the moment Sidney had seen Charlotte. He laughed as they walked over to speak to her.

Mrs. Lexington could not believe the ease of which Lady Babington interacted with her guests, no matter if they were great or small. She could not believe that this was the same person Mrs. Campion had spoken of just a few days ago.

“Mrs. Lexington, I would like for you to meet a very good friend of mine, Miss Heywood.” Mrs. Lexington found herself standing in front of Lord Maxwell and his dance partner. 

“I’m sure you know Lord Maxwell.”

Mrs. Lexington stamper out her appreciation of his attendance. “Not at all, Mrs. Lexington. I am only too happy to be here with Miss Heywood and her sister. They are exceptionally good friends of Lady Babington and insisted of their attendance when they heard you had requested her to help your entertainment for the evening.”

Mrs. Lexington spoke to the Heywood sisters and found out they were from Willingden. “Do you by chance know my cousin, Mr. Hough?”

“Yes, he is a tenant of our father.” 

Mrs. Lexington spoke of his hope to send his son to London after the harvest. “Of course, London society is not always so busy in the fall as in the spring, but I believe I shall be able to keep him entertained.”

“I should think so as well Mrs. Lexington,” Maxwell remarked to her. “I believe this fall you might find society in more swing than before.” She followed his gaze to Lord Jester and Lady Augusta. “I believe Lord Jester and Lady Babington will be planning their own special day after the engagement party for the fall. It should rival any that have already been mentioned.”

Mrs. Lexington looked at Ariel and found her looking at her husband. She was curious that no announcement of their marriage had hit the paper. “Lady Babington, I’m sorry, but I must have missed yours.”

Ariel smiled at her. “Oh, I’m afraid Lord Babington and I have been married for some time now. My father wanted to be in town when the announcement went out. It should be in the paper tomorrow if you are inclined to read it. He is an immensely proud father.” Mrs. Lexington looked at the girl and realized she did not know who her father was. Ariel caught the look in the ladies’ eye and laughed. “I’m sorry Mrs. Lexington, it would ruin the surprise. Now, I think I shall persuade my husband to take me a turn before I sing for your guests. I do have some additional entertainment that Lord Jester was able to coordinate if you don’t mind.”

Mrs. Lexington smiled warmly at her, “Not at all, Lady Babington.” 

Ariel left Mrs. Lexington with Maxwell while she went to find Babington. She found him speaking with his mother. Lady Kat smiled at her. “I do believe your wife is expecting a dance.” 

Charles smiled at his wife. “Of course, mother. Lady Babington,” he offered his arm to her and led her out on the floor. “I see you have been making friends.”

“Just stirring the pot Lord Babington. Lord Jester did teach me a thing or two about dramatics.”

“And here I thought you were just a farmer’s daughter.”

She laughed at him. “I believe you are well aware I am multitalented.” He leaned in and whispered something in her ear, and she laughed out loud at him. “You are the devil, Lord Babington.” The dance concluded and she asked him to help him find Mr. Howard and Miss Lolly.

Mr. Campion twirled his partner around. Miss Lolly danced with ease. Not many paid too much attention to them as they danced around the floor. Of course, there were just some murmurs as they realized she was similarly dressed as Lady Babington. Many wondered if she was the dressmaker herself. They watched as Lord Babington and Mr. Howard was walking to them.

“Lord and Lady Babington, thank you so much for suggesting an evening out.” Mr. Campion remarked to them.

“We are happy to have you here with us.” Ariel replied. “Now, I need to steal her for a moment.” Ariel laughed at Charles as he did not realize she still had some more tricks up her sleeve. Mr. Howard followed behind giving some of the other patrons a nod. Mr. Howard led Miss Lolly up the stairs to a balcony that overlooked the assembly room. Ariel had suggested a small performance for her to break her in. Miss Lolly found her spot close enough she had line of sight with Ariel. Lord Jester took the moment to speak with the music leader.

Miss Clara Brereton and Miss Naomi Burton were surprised when Mr. Howard and Lord Jester had spoken to them yesterday afternoon’s theater practice. They were hand selected for a special request for this evening’s entertainment. They spent the afternoon in the London theater practicing with a young lady that was now standing in the balcony.

Clara had spotted the arrival of Lady Worchester immediately and found Sir Edward at the gaming table. He allowed her to drag him back into the fray as they both watched more and more of the socialites had shown up after Mrs. Lexington’s ball had started. Clara had wanted to speak with Miss McKinley as she watched her float around the room, first on Mrs. Lexington’s arm then on Lord Babington’s. After seeing her at Mr. Crowe’s wedding, she knew there had to be something going on between them both. However, Miss McKinley had floated around the room never standing still long enough for her to catch her. It would have to wait as she was required in front of the crowd. Lord Jester suggested that this would be an excellent opportunity to get her name out with the socialites.

Charlotte was laughing as Sidney brought her back over to Lady Worchester. “It’s very good to see your spirits restored Miss Heywood,” he spoke softly to her.

“There’s nothing like dancing to restore them.”

“I believe you are wiser than I could ever be. I am sorry if I had distressed you last night.”

“I am surprised to see you here.” 

She followed his gaze over to Ariel who had stopped to say something to Allison. “I do believe I was informed by several that I have not been making sound decisions on my own.” He openly smiled at her, “Not to mention Lady Babington threatened me.” Charlotte laughed.

“Well, it appears that she can be very intimidating.”

“Yes, even more so than in Hundsford. I am glad Babington had been smart enough to appreciate her.” Charlotte smiled at him like she had some big secret. “Do you know something I don’t Miss Heywood?”

She laughed at him. “I do believe I do Mr. Parker.” She looked at Ariel as Lord Babington walked her up to the piano. “I believe Mr. Parker that Lady Babington already had her eye on him for quite some time.” 

Sidney looked at Lady Worchester. “Don’t look at me Mr. Parker, she is a Darling in her own right as you well know.” He could only laugh.

Ariel looked at the music leader, then over to Miss Brereton and Miss. Burton who had taken up their positions. Time to do her part so she could call it a night, her nap had helped but she rather be at home with Charles. She missed their walks from the garden in Hundsford. She gave him a little wink before she looked up at Lolly. 

The guests at Mrs. Lexington’s ball had no idea of the entertainment that had been coordinated by their host. As the first song started, Mrs. Lexington looked around the room.

“I do believe Mrs. Lexington,” Mr. Howard had planted himself near her, “that you are very well back on your way to rival Mrs. Maudsley.”

“Mr. Howard, I believe I am possibly in your debt. I would not have thought such a turn out possible.”

He smiled gently at her. “Mrs. Lexington, I would like to take the credit, however,” he looked at the young lady playing the piano, “I do believe your success can only be attributed to one such more capable.” She followed his gaze to Lady Babington. “It was her suggestion to start with such a show with help from Lord Jester.”

“How can I ever repay such a debt?”

Mr. Howard looked at her. “I believe we should go speak with Lady Worchester.” He offered his arm and they mingled through the crowd until they arrived with Lady Susan.

“Lady Worchester, a moment, if you have time.” Lady Susan’s eyes glittered with merriment. 

“Of course, Mrs. Lexington.” Lady Susan looked at Mr. Howard. “Mr. Howard, would you be so kind as to fetch us something to drink?” Mr. Howard bowed and sent off on his task.

Mr. Howard listened to pieces of conversation that floated around him as he walked around the room. Lord Maxwell was getting quite the attention as he had been dancing around with Miss Heywood, and even following her around a bit. The lesser ton, excited at all the higher society that had taken over the soiree, did nothing but speak about the lady at the piano. It did not hurt that she stood out from the crowd. No one had seen such fashion before. Even the lady in the balcony had gathered a few comments as well since it seemed that the dress was like Ariel’s.

The crowd had moved around to get a better look as the show had started. Mr. Howard found himself bumping into people. “Sir Denham!” Mr. Howard recognized him immediately.

“Mr. Howard, I did not think you attended these events.”

“Yes, well, it was on Lord Jester’s request. As you see, some of the theater actresses are there singing with Lady Babington.”

Sir Denham frowned his brow. “Lady Babington?”

“Yes, there at the piano.” 

Sir Denham looked from Clara over to Ariel. “Miss McKinley?”

Mr. Howard lightly laughed at him. “Yes, apparently they have been married for some time.”

Sir Denham looked back at Mr. Howard, “how long?”

“Oh, I don’t know but he was in Hundsford several weeks back for the talent show. I wouldn’t be surprised if they had gotten married then.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Just speculation, but between you and me,” Mr. Howard lowered his voice, “Miss Bingley had left the show quite upset and he was still in town after the show was over.”

“An elopement?” 

Mr. Howard shrugged his shoulders. “All the same to us common folk, no offense. Not sure why all you lords and ladies think it is necessary to make such a commotion over a marriage. Well, I need to get these back to my host. If you will excuse me.” Sir Denham went back to looking at Clara but took the occasional glance at Miss McKinley-now Lady Babington. He weaved through the crowd towards Lord Babington.

Lord Babington watched as his wife and failed to take note that Sir Denham had approached him.

“Lord Babington,” Edward cheerfully greeted him.

“Sir Denham,”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to speak to you much in Sanditon at Mr. Crowe’s wedding.” Edward paused, “My aunt was bending my ear about finishing my own wedding arrangements.”

“Yes, I would imagine so.”

“They are very tedious. Miss Brereton insists on having a London wedding you know. Not that small country affair like Mr. Crowe to my sister.”

“Have you heard from them?”

“Yes, apparently they plan on taking an apartment in Sanditon while Denham Place gets some changes.”

“That will be good for Mr. Parker’s enterprise.”

“What is your opinion” Edward poked at him.

“Opinion on what Sir Denham?” Babington stopped looking at Ariel and turned to look at Edward.

“Of weddings of course. It is hard not to think of them during the season. Your sister is soon to have her own and then of course there was Mr. Crowe’s.”

“I’m not much of an authority of them. I cannot speak for certain.”

“Really?” Babington looked closer at Edward and realized he was goading him. Edward handed him a glass. “I heard otherwise Lord Babington.” Edward toasted his glass with Babington’s as he walked to go join Clara who had been released from her performance. Babington could only lightly laugh at the situation. It would be in the London Times tomorrow anyway.

After Mr. Howard had delivered Mrs. Lexington and Lady Worchester their refreshment, he went to escort Miss L back to Mr. Charles. He knew there had to be more to that story but was not privy to it. As he left her with the gentlemen, he was stopped by Mr. Simons.

“Mr. Howard, a moment.” Mr. Simons, a known theater patron, spoke him. “What a delightful show tonight. Is this part of the great show?”

Mr. Howard laughed at him. “Not at all. Mrs. Lexington had requested some entertainment for her ball and Lord Jester was happy to assist.”

“So, the ladies are part of the theater? I recognize Miss Brereton and Miss Burton. What about the other two ladies?”

“Well, the lady at the piano is Lady Babington and the lady that was upstairs was a guest of hers. I don’t have any more information on her.”

“Lady Babington? That is not Augusta Babington, is she another relative?”

Mr. Howard laughed, “No, Lord Charles Babington’s wife.”

Mr. Simons was startled. “Lord Babington got married? When?” This was news to Mr. Simons, and he was determined to find out as much as he could. His editor would be surprised to hear the news.

“I’m not sure, several weeks possibly.”

Mr. Simons gave him a doubtful look. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, he was in Hundsford for a talent show where she performed.”

“Is she a performer?”

“She has been known to work in the London theater from time to time.”

“So, Lord Jester is acquainted with her.”

“Yes, very much according to her.” 

Mr. Simons smiled. “Well, then I shall go speak with him. Thank you!” Mr. Simons moved around the patrons. 

The extra performers had left their spotlight leaving Lady Babington to play a few more songs which allowed for Mrs. Lexington’s guests to dance. Mr. Simons found Lord Jester dancing with Lady Augusta. He scanned the area and found even Lord Babington had taken to dancing with another young lady he was not acquainted with. He spied Lord Maxwell dancing with a similar lady.

Mr. Simons continued to scan the area and found Mr. Parker gazing at the dancers. He decided to go speak with him.

“Mr. Parker, what a surprise to see you here.”

Sidney took a deep breath, recognizing the man from the museum the other day. “How can I help you?”

“Mr. Simons, I work for the London Times.”

“I am aware.” Mr. Simons was taken back for a moment.

“Well, I was hoping you could assist me.”

“With what?” Sidney’s tone was slightly agitated. He did not want things to get back to Mrs. Campion.

“I heard that your friend Lord Babington was recently married.” Sidney relaxed a little and even gave the man a sliver of a smile.

“Yes, he was.”

“A little sudden would you not agree?” Sidney realized what the man was implying.

“Not at all, it’s been several weeks.”

“But I don’t think there was any announcements.”

“Not yet. I believe Lady Babington has resolved that issue.” Lord Maxwell caught a look over at Parker and became aware of the man he was speaking to. Luckily, the dance concluded. He escorted Ally with him.

“Ah, Mr. Simons, what a surprise to see you here.”

“Lord Maxwell. I am surprised to see you here as well.”

Mr. Simons laughed. “Yes, well duty calls, and I must answer.”

“What’s the topic of discussion?”

“Oh, well I was just asking Mr. Parker about the new Lady Babington.” Mr. Simons looked at the young lady standing next to Maxwell. “Please forgive me. I don’t think we’ve been introduced.”

“Miss Heywood, can I present Mr. Simons. He works for the London Times. Miss Heywood is a guest of Lady Worchester’s.”

Mr. Simons looked from Lord Maxwell to Miss Heywood. “A fine host to London would you not agree Miss Heywood?”

“Very much, she has coordinated my outings into town.”

“So, you are not from here then?”

She lightly laughed, “not at all. My home is in Willingden.”

“How is it you came to be a guest of Lady Worchester’s?”

Maxwell jumped back into the conversation. “Easy sir. I was looking at investment property in a town called Sanditon.”

“Sanditon?”

“Yes, the newest seaside resort that will soon outshine Brighton.” He looked at Parker then back at Mr. Simons. “Mr. Parker’s brother in in charge of that enterprise.”

Mr. Simons looked back at Parker. “Such a valuable connection to get Lord Maxwell to visit a new town.”

“Yes, it was there I became acquainted with Miss Heywood.” Mr. Simons looked back at Allison as if noticing her for the first time. She was slightly aware of his review of her. Maxwell lightly coughed as if warning the man to focus back on his task and it startled him.

“And how Miss Heywood did you end up in Sanditon?”

“I was there for a wedding for Mr. Crowe and Miss Denham.”

“Weddings!” Mr. Simons exclaimed, “it seems it’s the buzz word of the season.”

“Yes, I do believe I could be persuaded to attend another one in Sanditon myself. It’s quite the little resort.”

“Will there be another wedding there soon?” Mr. Simons found Lord Maxwell smiling at him as he excused himself with Miss Heywood back to the dance floor.

“Mr. Parker, can I ask you something?” Parker was not sure, but the man was thinking out loud, “Why does Lord Maxwell always seem that he is up to something?”

Parker laughed, “A family trait I believe. Excuse me, I think I shall go for a dance myself.” 

Mr. Simons looked at the upper socialites. It seemed that there was a buzz going on. He took note of who he saw. Not the entire upper echelon, but definitely a few key players and some just ever so slightly lower. He turned his gaze back on Lord Maxwell. He seemed to be taken with Miss Heywood, although Maxwell was always having some young lady dangling on his arm. The exception of course, had been Mrs. Campion of late before her own engagement to Mr. Parker. He turned his gaze over to Mr. Parker and found him dancing with another lady he did not know. He was in thought when he found his quarry had walked by.

“Lord Babington!” Charles turned to see him standing there.

“Mr. Simons.”

“Sorry to bother you, but I wonder if you could clarify something for me?” Mr. Simons stood proud. He was somewhat infringing on the rules of society. Charles took a deep   
breath. “I heard you were recently married.”

Charles looked over to his wife who was still playing. “Yes.” He decided to take a move out of Ariel’s playbook from their chess game. Short direct answers only.

Mr. Simons took a deep breath and pressed on. “Your wife?”

Charles smiled at him, “She is there playing the piano.”

“Lovely voice and playing ability.”

“Very much so.”

Mr. Simons was aware he was being vague. “A performer from the theater?”

“She has been known to perform.”

“Hundsford, I heard. Is that when you met her?”

“No, I actually met her here in London.”

“Really,” Mr. Simons was surprised. “I don’t believe I ever seen you both together.”

“Well, we do move in different circles Mr. Simons.” 

Mr. Simons looked at Charles. Lord Babington was apparently not inclined to continue in the conversation. “I don’t suppose I could trouble you for an introduction to your wife?” 

Charles looked at him. There was a break in the music, and he looked over to see Ariel had decided she was done entertaining.

Charles smiled at him. “I would be happy to.”

Lord Jester walked Ariel over to Babington and handed her over. “Mr. Simons it is good to see you.”

“Thank you, Lord Jester. This has been a very entertaining evening.” Mr. Simons replied to him.

“I should say so Mr. Simons. Well, I need to go speak with Lady Kat, if you will excuse me.”

“Darling, this is Mr. Simons. He works for the London Times.” Ariel looked at Charles who gave her a wink for a change. He was not used to calling her by her family name, so it took her by surprise. “Mr. Simons, my wife Lady Babington.”

Mr. Simons took her hand and gave her a polite kiss with his bow. She took a moment to roll her eyes at Charles when Mr. Simons was not looking. “An honor Lady Babington.”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Your husband tells me you were recently married.”

“Does he?”

“Yes, I was telling Mr. Parker I was surprised there was no announcement in the London Times which was odd.”

“Yes, well that’s because we didn’t get married here. I find country weddings much more enjoyable.”

“Like the one for Mr. Crowe and Miss Denham?”

“Yes, exactly. Sanditon is a nice little resort.”

“Lord Maxwell said the same thing.”

“Well, Mr. Simons, great minds tend to think the same.” She gave him a smile as she held back her chuckle.

“I hear you are a performer. You are quite talented.”

“Yes, I was blessed with some family traits. I perform in Lord Jester’s theaters time to time.” She wanted to lead him away from some pertinent information about the family.

“Will you be performing in his upcoming show?” She looked at Charles but smiled back at Mr. Simons.

“I may have a small part. Will you be there Mr. Simons?”

“Yes, not only for my job but for my wife as well.”

“If you would like, I’m sure I could speak to Lord Jester to arrange for the best view.” Mr. Simons was shocked and stumbled out his appreciation. “Mr. Simons, I would like to have another dance with my husband before Mrs. Lexington kicks us out. Do you mind?” Mr. Simons fell all over himself excusing himself from them.

“Lady Babington, I do believe you are still stirring the pot.” He leaned in close to her as they walked back to the dance floor.

“That’s because it’s so easy to do Lord Babington, especially when you know how to do it correctly.” She smiled sweetly at him. Something that Mrs. Campion would soon find out.


	109. Mr. Gregory Appears

Mrs. Campion listened to her aunt prattle on as they rode around Kent. Eliza found her aunt was exceedingly polite in introducing her to anyone that asked. She was proud of how polished her niece looked. Eliza mentally took notes of anyone that seemed important. She was thinking of Mr. Gregory. He somehow had sent her a note in the middle of the day as if he knew where she was to let her know he was thinking of her and still hope she wanted to still see him this evening.

Eliza let out a hopeful sigh. “Thinking of London my dear?” Aunt Becky asked her.

“What? Why would I be thinking about London?” Eliza laughed, “No, Mr. Gregory sent me a note asking if I was still able to see him this evening.”

“I just thought you were thinking of your Mr. Parker.” Eliza frowned her eyebrows.

“No, there was nothing going on of any social note for us to attend.”

“Don’t tell me the social scene is boring.”

“Oh, it’s all diverting, but Sidney doesn’t generally care a fig about it. I cannot think of why not. It is simply the best to meet new acquaintances.”

“Especially, well connected ones right dear?” Eliza laughed.

“Oh, Aunt Becky, you have no idea. I hope to meet the Prince Regent soon.”

“How is that dear?”

“I’m sponsoring an engagement party for Lord Jennings and Lady Babington. The Babington’s are well connected to the Prince Regent.”

“That is delightful. To think of the opportunity to rub elbows with actual court members, think of all those kinds of parties.”

“My thoughts exactly Aunt Becky. Now, where are we going now?”

“I have to make a stop at the dressmaker shop. You don’t mind, though do you?”

“Not at all. I’m hoping to have materials for my own wedding dress delivered soon.”

They walked into a well-appointed shop and Eliza looked around her surroundings. “Ah, Mrs. Stone, how are you dear? Oh! And you brought a special lady with you.”

“Yes, Mrs. Oxford, this is my niece Mrs. Eliza Campion. You should remember her. She spent some of her early summers with us.”

“Oh, yes, the very pretty girl you had.” Mrs. Oxford looked her over, “Even more beautiful than before.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Oxford.”

“Are you here to pick up your things or have something altered?”

“I should like to look around. My niece will be getting married and she desires to look at materials.”

“Very well, is there something I can show you?” 

Eliza looked around the room, “Well, I’m having silk and lace brought to me. But perhaps, I can find something for my wedding night.”

“Oh, I have the most luxurious material. Let me show it to you.” Mrs. Oxford brought out a bolt of material. “This is from France. My dealer just brought it last week. Is it not exquisite?” 

Eliza felt the material in her hand. “It is indeed.”

“It’s specialty satin. Mr. Earlberry brought some for the Duke of Sussex for his granddaughter. I hear she will be introduced in court soon.”

“That must be a high honor,” Aunt Becky replied.

“Oh, yes. I hear the Prince Regent has specifically asked to meet her.” Eliza was listening to the conversation but found herself looking at a dress up on a form.

“This is very unique.”

“Yes, it’s a one of a kind. If you turn the hem up, you will see the maker’s mark.” Eliza did as she instructed and let out a little gasp. “The lady only works on designs for the ladies  
in court.”

“Hummingbirds, it is different. I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a mark.”

“Only the high ladies in court now have the seamstress’ designs. She used to be a personal dressmaker, but then her lady died, and she decided to stop making dresses. Mr. Gregory was asked to bring that garment during his brief assignment in France. He asked me to properly attend it before he takes it back to court with him. It belongs to the Duchess of Sussex.”

“A lucky lady.”

“Oh, she is. I hear the dress is to go to a family member for her introduction to society.” Eliza looked at the dress appreciatively.

“So, Mr. Gregory is taking it to court?”

“Yes, he is going next week to meet with the Duke of Sussex.” Eliza was thinking of things in her mind. Aunt Becky observed her.

“Eliza, I think I am done here. What about you?”

Eliza looked at the trademark again, and then decided to randomly buy some satin.

“Thank you, ladies, for stopping by. Mrs. Campion it was delightful to see you again.”

“You are being awfully quiet Eliza. Is something distressing you?”

Eliza looked at her aunt. “Not at all. I was just thinking how nice it would be to have a personal dressmaker.”

“Very much so but think of the cost. Although, I would see no need of such. You on the other hand, would be as you attend so many society events.”

“I wonder just how much someone like that would cost?”

“Hmm, anyone’s guess. I think it would depend on the quality of work. Certainly, someone of that fine work must be awfully expensive.” Eliza got quiet again as she thought about it some more.

Eliza sent word to Mr. Gregory that she had returned from town and would be happy to see him at six.

A full hour early, Mr. Gregory was admitted to the house. Eliza was not ready, but Mr. Gregory had the maid tell her to take as long as she wanted. He would be downstairs speaking with her aunt and uncle.

Eliza was surprised when she finally came down at six thirty that he was still pleasantly speaking with her aunt and uncle.

“Mr. Gregory, I apologize for my tardiness.”

“Not at all Mrs. Campion. I had nothing better to do.” She smiled widely at him. “Perhaps, you would like a short ride around the park before dinner?”

“I should like that very much.” 

Mr. Gregory helped her into his phaeton. He promptly asked her about her outing today with her aunt and all the details.

“Aunt Becky took me to some fashion fair. There were models sporting new styles of dresses and the like.”

“Yes, something I mentioned to the local dressmakers about what I saw in Paris.”

“You were in Paris?”

“Yes, just for a real short assignment while there was a change in the constituents. I was there when I was offered a position in Americas by Lord Cornwallis. It was fruitions. I believe you mentioned you were in France at some point. How did you like it?”

She looked at him and saw his genuine interest. “I found it interesting, not my favorite though. The fashion was delightful but that is where I lost Mr. Campion.”

“I am sorry, please forgive me if I brought up unpleasant memories.”

“Not at all, other than the fashion though, I was not impressed with the way I was treated there.”

“I am sorry to hear that.”

“Yes, well what is done is done.”

“I did see a dress in town that I heard you brought back from France.”

“Ah, yes. It belongs to the family of the Duke of Sussex. Apparently, a relation had been there for some theatrical show and it got left behind. As they heard I was returning to meet with the Duke, I was prevailed upon to return it to its owner.”

“Very lucky for them.”

Mr. Gregory smiled at her. “Yes, very. Timing is everything they say. As I mentioned before, I am hoping to take some horses to the Americas with me. The Duke is supposed to  
have exceptionally good connections to the horses I wish to obtain.”

“Just how many horses are you planning on taking?”

“You know, I am unsure. I do not know enough to make a sound decision on it. Another reason why I hope to meet with the Duke of Sussex. I’m sure he has a contact that would bring me up to speed on things.”

“So, you’ve been to Italy and France. Where else has Mrs. Campion been or better yet where would you like to go if you could?” Eliza looked at him. He was so attentive. Why couldn’t Sidney be the same?

She spent the next half hour discussing all the places she went and where she would like to go. They arrived back for dinner.

Mr. Gregory bided her good night after he spoke again with her after they had retired from the dinner table. Eliza found she was a little disappointed that he had not tried to kiss her again. It was not until she was half asleep that she realized she forgot to ask about the rumor of Lord Babington.

Eliza slept soundly. She dreamed of visiting places she never had been. It must have been from the conversation she had with Mr. Gregory. She pulled her robe on and went downstairs.

“Good morning, Eliza.” Uncle Robert addressed her as she came into the dining room. “You have a couple of posts this morning.” 

She gave him a look of disbelief. “You should have sent them upstairs as soon as they got here.” 

He gave her a disappointed look. “They haven’t been here that long, and I don’t make it a habit of running up and down the stairs for some post that could be read at a normal time of day.” She made a scowl face but quickly went upstairs to read them.

The first one she opened it was from Mr. Gregory who told her he enjoyed their ride around the park and dinner. He hoped to see her again whenever she chose to. Eliza laughed giddy.

The second one she opened was from Duke. He had arrived but could only meet her later this morning. She looked at the clock. She had time to get ready, but it had to be quick. He would call shortly. She quickly rang the bell for the maid.

The maid was pinning her hair up for the fourth time when Aunt Becky knocked on her door.

“Eliza, there is a gentleman downstairs that says you were expecting him.” Eliza looked at her hair and decided it would have to do.

She entered the small drawing room and found Duke there with Mrs. Oxford. He stood and greeted her pleasantly. “Mrs. Campion, I am glad we are able to meet. I heard you have met Mrs. Oxford.”

“Yes, we met in town yesterday.”

“I’ve brought some samples and drawings with me for your review. If there is anything that you like, Mrs. Oxford is here to assist in getting some measurements.” They spent most of the day going over the silks, lace and drawings. Duke took some notes about some of her design changes she would like and made a final sketch while she nibbled on a late lunch.

Eliza was drinking her tea when she remembered he was late due to having to meet the Prince Regent.

“So how was your meeting with the Prince Regent?”

“Very short I’m afraid. He was called out on another matter before I had a chance to really find out what he wanted to know.”

“But it was something about Lord Babington?”

“As far as I know, but you know with these great lords, it could have been anything.” She smiled thinly at him. Duke watched her. She did not like being displeased. It was no wonder she was friends with Miss Bingley. They were a matching set. He was beginning to feel sorry for Mr. Lewis who thought he was getting someone wonderful.

“Is this all?”

“Well now. I will have the dressmaker complete a mockup of your design and then you can make your final determination if you like it. Then, if so, we will discuss the price point and delivery date of the dress. Have you thought about a wedding date? If so, I caution you, quality work can take some time. The dressmaker is bound to be quite busy as the season has already started.”

“Yes,” she looked displeased again, “something I found out when I was making arrangements for an engagement party for Lord Jennings and Lady Babington.”

“Oh, are you hosting a party?”

“Yes, next week at the Chatham House.” She looked at him. Maybe if she invited him, he would be inclined to give her a discount for all the connections she could bring him. 

“Perhaps, you and a guest would like to attend? There is bound to be connections there you haven’t made yet.”

Duke tipped his head towards her. “You are too thoughtful Mrs. Campion.”

“Think nothing of it. I shall see you next week. The notice should be in the paper.”

“Very well. I shall get out of your way so you can be on with your day.”

Eliza looked at the clock. Her time with Duke had taken longer than she anticipated. She decided to send a note to Mr. Gregory than went upstairs to get ready for dinner.

Mr. Gregory looked at Miss Oxford sitting on a chair in his drawing room. If he wanted to take a wife with him to the Americas, he would have to start making plans. They had become acquainted last summer when he came home to visit between assignments. She was pretty. Miss Oxford slightly blushed under his gaze.

Miss Oxford was surprised when she received a note from Mr. Gregory asking her to stop by. They had parted last summer on amicable terms, but she thought not to see him again. Her mother had spoken positively when he had stopped by the other day bringing a dress by. At first, she thought her mother meant that he had brought a dress for his wife. Her mother just laughed at her and told her he was still single.

They spent the afternoon with him speaking about his travel and job with her speaking about her first year introduced in London’s society. They had a lot in common and were well-suited. She would make a good wife, he thought to himself. The problem was Mrs. Campion. He could not deny he still had feelings for her even after all this time. The fact she was engaged was of little consequence. She had been engaged before to Mr. Parker. He heard about that after he had left on his first assignment.

The butler came in bringing a note. He excused himself for a moment to read it as he recognized Mrs. Campion’s handwriting. Miss Oxford watched him read his post. His expression was neutral. She wondered if there was something going on. He had been home for over a week before he had even thought to inquire if she was in town. She looked at him. He was attractive and well-connected. Her mother simply adored him. She could do far worse, but she was not sure she was inclined to move to a country that was still in its infancy. She thought to ask if he would care to have dinner, but she hesitated.

He looked up at her after resealing his post. “Not bad news Mr. Gregory?” He smiled at her.

“Not at all Miss Oxford, just a surprise that is all.”

“Well, I do believe I am expected home shortly. When do you leave to go to London?”

“A few days I believe. My free time is coming to an end I am afraid. Soon, as you know, I will be leaving for the Americas.”

“How long is that journey?” she asked inquisitively.

“Depending on the seas and weather, somewhere from six to fourteen weeks.”

“Sounds like the adventure, Mr. Gregory.”

“Yes, although I’m not sure I would care to take the journey by myself. It might be lonely.” Mr. Gregory sipped from his glass. Miss Oxford reminded him that was his true purpose of her visit. Before he could discuss it with her, the butler announced the arrival of Mrs. Campion.

Eliza strode in as if she owned the place and at first did not see the young lady sitting in a chair opposite of where Mr. Gregory had been sitting. He had stood up upon her entrance. “Mrs. Campion, I had no idea you were inclined for a visit this afternoon.” Eliza’s eyes traveled from Mr. Gregory over to the young lady. “May I introduce Miss Oxford?”

Miss Oxford looked at Mrs. Campion and they both found themselves studying each other. Miss Oxford found Mrs. Campion intimidating. “Mrs. Campion,” she stood up to curtsy, 

“it is nice to meet you.”

“Miss Oxford.” She did not think too much of the young girl. She was somewhat pretty and apparently knowing enough of fashion and style not to appear like some country girl. 

Eliza scrunched up her nose thinking of Miss Heywood. “Are you a relation to Mrs. Oxford from the dress shop?”

Miss Oxford smiled at her. “Yes, she is my mother.”

“Oh, I didn’t see you there when I was there the other day.” Miss Oxford laughed nervously.

“I’m don’t work there. I intern in court. I’m expected back in London shortly.”

“Really,” Eliza sound somewhat surprised. “What do you do there?”

“A little bit of everything I’m afraid. I work for various embassies and the job rotates. My latest is working on Mr. Gregory’s next assignment to Americas.” 

Eliza looked over at Mr. Gregory who was looking at the both. “Does your job require you to travel as well?” 

Miss Oxford looked at Mr. Gregory. “Are you asking if I will be traveling to the Americas, Mrs. Campion?” Mrs. Campion kept her eye on Miss Oxford’s facial expression and caught her glancing over to Mr. Gregory. She understood it as Miss Oxford did in fact believe she would be going with Mr. Gregory. “I believe that will be up to Mr. Gregory and my supervisor to discuss next week in London.” Eliza felt something stir in her and she knew it instantly for what it was. “Mr. Gregory,” she focused on him instead of Mrs. Campion, “I believe I will be going now. Thank you for this afternoon. Mrs. Campion is was nice to meet you.”

Mrs. Campion watched the young lady leave while Mr. Gregory watched Mrs. Campion. He thought he caught a moment of jealously. If it was, then he still had a chance to win her over. He spoke to her softly. “I am pleasantly surprised to see you here Mrs. Campion. Your note,”

“Yes,” she turned back to him, “please forgive me for interrupting your visit.” Mrs. Campion realized they had been in the room unattended.

“Not at all. As I have told you, I am happy to attend you anytime you wish.” She smiled seductively at him.

“I was speaking with my uncle and I remembered how dull their company could be. I changed my mind.” Not really, but she wanted him to believe that. She already intended to come see him this evening.

“Well, I am happy you did. Would you care to sit before dinner or strolled outside?” She looked at him and decided to press her suit.

“Is your family not here?” 

He laughed lightly. “No, they have decided to visit London. I believe Lord Jester is having some show they wished to attend. I was able to acquire tickets and made the arrangements for them. I’m afraid I’m here all by myself Mrs. Campion.” She looked at him and decided to sit on the long chaise. She motioned him to sit next to her.

“Yes, I am planning on attending myself.”

“Then perhaps we shall see each other in London before I depart.”

“Is it certain that you will be going to the Americas?”

“I could request reassignment, but the opportunity is very great. It would have to be something greater for me to turn it down.” He paused, “There are other assignments that would be just as advantageous but don’t come with the promise of a title.”

“And Miss Oxford will be going with you?”

“You seem very interested in my affairs Mrs. Campion.” He looked at her. “I am not wanting to travel to the new land without a wife.”

“But is Miss Oxford someone you would marry?” She let out a nervous laugh.

“I do believe I could be content. She is pretty and knowledgeable.”

“But does she know you as well as I do?” Mrs. Champion asked him as she lowered her eyes knowingly. He studied her a moment before he kissed her passionately. She did not push him away. He pressed his suit. He vaguely remembered carrying her up the stairs shortly after. It was like when they were younger. He was not disappointed.

Mrs. Campion woke to found herself being lightly caressed. It was late, real late. She could not go home now. “Mr. Gregory,” she gave him a low growl. She heard his passion in his voice when he spoke to her.

Eliza woke in the morning to find a small tray had been left in the room. She took a quite bit and drank the juice that had been brought up. She rang for the maid to help her dress. She noticed the maid was giving her a look but held her tongue. “Where is Mr. Gregory?”

“He is downstairs Mrs. Campion. He is in the study reading the newspaper. It is his morning routine.” She stepped out of the room to find him combing over the paper.

He heard her coming through the doorway. He stood quickly. “Mrs. Campion, good morning.” He went over to lightly kiss her. “I hope you enjoyed your evening.” The look he was giving her stirred her and she was not sure she trusted herself alone in his company.

“I see you are reading the London Times. I do not suppose I could look. Aunt Becky refuses to have the newspaper delivered and I am sorely missing the news.”

“Well, you are missing quite the news of the beau monde.”

“What do you mean?” She took the paper and started to scan when he relayed the news to her.

“It appears the Duke of Sussex announce the marriage of his daughter to Lord Babington.”

“Lord Babington is married?”

“Yes, apparently he must have eloped. I should find it interesting to see what kind of lady was able to attain that none other have. She must be very pretty.”

“It does not list her name other than Lady Babington.”

“It is odd, but perhaps, she hasn’t been fully introduced in court. The ad is not overly large.”

“It is at the top of the social column.”

“Well, being a daughter of a Duke, I wouldn’t have it any other way, if it was my own daughter. I shall have to bring a gift when I go to meet him. I don’t suppose you would be inclined to help me find something appropriate for such an event?” She tore her eyes from the paper to look at him. “If you have the time it is. I would not presume you chose to spend time with me instead of continuing your home visit.”

She lowered her eyes. She wondered if he could get her into court. “I don’t guess it would be possible for me to go with you to present it?” 

He smiled proudly at her. “Why Mrs. Campion, I should be more than happy to bring you.” He frowned for a moment and she caught it.

“What is it?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to fuel any rumors. You should probably bring Mr. Parker.”

“Not necessary Mr. Gregory. He is already friends with Lord Babington. He should be there himself I would think.”

“Excellent. Would you care to finish the newspaper before you head home this morning?” She folded the paper.

“I believe Mr. Gregory there is something else I would rather take care of. I can read the paper later.” She leaned into him and kissed him. He chuckled as he followed her.


	110. Show Me the Money

Ariel sat downstairs nibbling on her newest favorite thing, apple muffins. There was something about the taste that she could not get enough of. The newspaper was blazing with the news from the ton.

“I wondered where you disappeared to,” Charles said to her as he found her looking over the news. “Anything special you are looking for Lady Babington?”

She looked up and laughed at him. “I do believe I hear there is a line outside your door Lord Babington.”

“A line out the door?”

“Yes, can you not hear all the ladies crying about your marriage? They are wanting to know just how you were tricked into such a situation.” 

He leaned down to her to kiss her. “Hmm, I do wonder that myself Lady Babington.”

“Can you both please refrain yourselves? It’s a little obnoxious this early in the morning.” Babington watched as Jester entered the dining room.

“Where you here all night?”

Jester laughed at him. “Not at all Babbers. I just thought Ariel would like a ride to the docks this morning for practice.” Charles relaxed. “Unless of course, you are going to hound her around town?”

Ariel laughed. “Jester stop tormenting my husband.”

“I would not think she should be distracted at work.” Jester commented.

“Well at least we can agree on something. Lord Maxwell has asked me to meet him at the Darling Estate for business. I imagine I will be there most of the day.” He looked at Ariel and wondered if she would still go see Dr. Blythe without him. “How long is practice?”

“I imagine all day. Ariel has a lot of catching up to do.” Ariel glared at Jester before turning her attention back to the paper. There was an interesting article written about Mrs. Lexington’s ball.

“Then, I shall pick her up.”

“I do know how to drive a coach.”

“Ah, but I would hate for you to run anyone over when you try to go racing through the streets my darling.”

She looked at him. “That is a wonderful idea. Harness racing, something for me to think about.” He shook his head at her.

“What is a wonderful idea?” Augusta brought Jackson down who went to Jester immediately.

“My wife believes she might be interested in harness racing.”

“I just said it was an idea. I’m too busy now.” Ariel looked at Augusta. “Where are you off to today?”

Augusta rolled her eyes. “My mother’s. Apparently, the date of my engagement party is set, and she wants to ensure everything has been planned accordingly.”

“Is Mrs. Campion back?”

“I have not heard.”

“Maybe she decided to stay in Kent.” Jester commented.

“We should be so lucky.” Ariel decided she was done with the paper. “Jester, are you ready?” 

He smiled at her. “Excited about swinging like a monkey?”

She rolled her eyes. “Something like that.” She smiled at Augusta before giving Charles a kiss goodbye.

Charles arrived at the Darling estate and found Maxwell already in the study with Lord Darling. “I was beginning to wonder if you hadn’t changed your mind to stay in bed.”

Charles laughed at him. “My wife has decided to assist Lord Jester with his show. She went to go practice.”

“I’m beginning to think she enjoys being in the limelight.” Maxwell replied.

“I think for the moment, but I do believe she would still rather be involved with her horses.”

A knock at the door and they found Mr. Campion entering in. “Charles, it is good to see you this morning.” Babington addressed him as he came in. Lord Maxwell looked at the older man.

“Close the door if you don’t mind Charles.” Lord Darling mentioned as he motioned them to sit on the chairs in the middle of the room at the table. “Charles, I would like for you to meet Maxwell. Maxwell this is Charles.”

Maxwell was still slightly confused about their introduction. Lord Darling poured him a drink. “Charles is familiar with a situation we currently find ourselves in.” Maxwell looked over at Babington. “He is Charles Campion, Mrs. Campion’s dead husband.”

Maxwell chocked on his drink. “I’m sorry. Did you say he is Eliza’s dead husband?” Babington chuckled at Maxwell.

“We were introduced in Sussex when we went to meet Duke. Miss L, or Lolly, is with him and their child, also Charles.”

“Miss Ell from Ariel’s performance last night?”

“Yes.”

“A bold move.” Maxwell was wondering if anyone recognized him last night and how it could complicate things.

“Not at all. We knew Mrs. Campion was not in town and it’s been more than 10 years since anyone seen Mr. Campion so unlikely, he would be recognized.”

“Still, you know Mr. Simons was there. It will not take much for him to start nosing around.”

“I believe Ariel has that taken care of.” Babington replied.

“How so?”

“She offered him advantageous seats at Lord Jester’s show. She has become his new best friend. He did not realize anyone so connected would be so pleasant to deal with.”

“I’m sorry, did you say pleasant?” Maxwell said as he chuckled.

“Yes, although I do feel sorry for him.” They looked at him confused. “Heaven help him if he makes her mad.” Babington laughed thinking about how she broke Mr. Howard’s window at the theater.

“Our detective, Mr. Helton, has written about his inquiries in Paris. The court is willing to defer its case to London. I believe we should act quickly. This needs to resolve so it will not affect any other plans the family may have.” Babington looked at Maxwell.

“You got plans Maxwell?”

Maxwell smiled. “Yes. I have spoken with Mr. Heywood about courting his daughter. I should like to make a formal announcement. It will be hard to do when Mrs. Campion believes I am chasing Charlotte and not Ally.” Maxwell looked at Champion then Darling. “There is still the financial situation to resolve.”

“Yes, which is why we are all here. I have the books from Mr. Trochilidae. We need to come to a financial agreement with Mr. Campion as his money has been heavily involved in Sanditon and London.”


	111. The Doctor Visit

Augusta and Lady Kat arrived at the Chatham house to find Mr. Lewis speaking with the workers.

“Mr. Lewis, I see you have returned.”

“Yes, Lady Babington. I am anxious to finish this project.”

“How is Miss Bingley?” Mr. Lewis realized there was no hostility in her tone.

“Very well. Her sister Jane and Mrs. Darcy have decided to help her find us our first home. She is quite beside herself.”

“Good. Any word from Mrs. Campion?”

“Still in Kent. Apparently, she came across an old acquaintance while visiting her aunt.”

“Really?”

“A Mr. Gregory. Apparently, she has invited him to tour Chatham House along with Duke.”

“Duke? The silk and lace importer from Lady Rose’s dinner?”

“Yes, apparently, he is working a design for her wedding dress. Although, who knows when the wedding will be. Her social calendar is quite full.”

Lady Kat pursed her lips. “I bet.” Satisfied with their tour. They bided him good day.

Mr. Howard was still in a pleasant mood when Ariel showed up although he was yelling at the performers and stage crew. She laughed to herself. Mr. Wheeler was incredibly happy she returned to perform the routine with him. “Miss Burton has a wonderful voice, but you have no idea on the number of times she couldn’t keep her grip.”

“Well, hopefully I can do better. Shall we start?” Mr. Wheeler and Ariel started with the easy things back and forth until they were both satisfied that she was confident before moving into the more challenging parts of the routine.

Jester kept an eye on her throughout the day. Babington would kill him if she got hurt and probably Augusta as well. Mr. Howard approached him. “Well, it seems like it’s come back to her.”

“It should. My father had us swinging on ropes for hours at a time. I just worry. I mean I worried before but now she is a married woman. I would prefer to keep Lord Babington from killing me before I myself is married.”

Mr. Howard laughed at him. “Just when are you getting married Lord Jester?”

“A particularly good question Mr. Howard. I’m waiting for Lady Augusta to tell me what day I will officially be off the market.”

Lord Babington arrived to find the performers had all been dismissed. “Jester, where is my wife?”

“Not to worry, Babbers, we just finished a short time ago. She’s changing out of her costume.” Ariel walked up to them.

“Lord Babington, are you looking for me?” He turned to find her cheeks colored from the practice.

“I’m glad to see you survived practice.”

“Yes. I am ready to leave though. He’s a slave driver and didn’t allow me to enjoy my lunch.” They chuckled at her.

Ariel sat close to Charles as they drove around. “Are you tired?”

“I feel alright, but my muscles are on fire. Apparently, I am way out of practice.”

“Well, if you are nice, I might be inclined to help you out later.”

“Hmm delightful Lord Babington. Where are we going?”

“I knew you would forget to go see Dr. Blythe.”

“I can’t help it if I’m hungry. You should have brought me a snack.”

“I will endeavor to do better tomorrow Lady Babington.”

Anne and Gilbert were surprised when they walked in.

“It’s the newlyweds.” They offered their congratulations. “What brings you back to London so soon?”

“A mess unfortunately.” They spoke about Mr. Parker and Miss Heywood and that dilemma.

“That is quite the mess. So, you are both here to help him figure out how to get out of his engagement without damaging his reputation in the process. That will be no easy feat.”

“No but luckily Duke is willing to lend his assistance. The question really remains is if Mrs. Campion will give up without a fight or if she will drag her feet.”

“I would suggest another suitor with a quick desire to marry soon.”

“Well, suitors there are plenty. Her money tends to gravitate plenty of them. Finding one that appeals to her more than Sidney though is the problem.”

“Well for someone that is more concerned about looks, I don’t think you will need to worry about needing one that actual is made of any substance.” Anne commented. “Now, we are happy to see you but is this just a social call?”

Charles looked at Ariel. “Well then Ariel, I suggest we step out into my office.” Dr. Blythe led her out of the room.

Dr. Blythe began his examination with questions. “So, what seems to be the problem?”

“Babington is worried about me being tired. I think it is normal. I mean it has been very chaotic the last several weeks and now I have agreed to help Jester with his show.”

“What are you doing with his show?” Gilbert asked politely.

“The trapeze acts.”

Gilbert laughed at her. “You aren’t going to break your arm again?”

“I should hope not. Mr. Wheeler and I modified some of the routine to ensure safety.”

“So just when were you married?”

“Well, let me see. They looked over the calendar to figure it out.” Gilbert gave her a strange look. “Ariel, have you been feeling ill?”

“No, not at all. Only tired.”

“Hmm. Has your food tasted alright or taste buds not the same?”

“Well, I have been eating a lot of apples lately. I’m beginning to think I’ve turned into a horse.”

“Can I ask you some very personal questions Lady Babington?” Ariel was surprised he had gotten formal.

“Well, I should know in the next few days, but I would caution you not to do anything too crazy until then.”

“Like swinging from the trapeze?”

“Just be careful that is all.”

“Are you going to tell Charles?”

“As you know I don’t talk about my patients without their permission. What is it you want to do?”

“I think we shall wait until you know definitively. I would not want to worry him unnecessary.”

“Very well.” He walked her out. “Well, it was good to see you both. You know you can stop by anytime. You don’t need a reason to stop by.”

Babington watched his wife as they got back in the coach. “Everything ok?” he asked with caution.

Ariel looked at him. She really did not want to say anything just yet. He would not allow her to perform if he even thought there was a chance it was true. “Perfectly normal thank you.” Was half a confession still considered a confession? 

He let out his breath. “Well, then, how about a stop at Darling Field?”

“You want to go to Darling Field?”

He smiled at her. “I thought you might want to go see the new horse.”

“New horse?” 

He laughed at her. “Yes, my father seems to think you needed one.”

“I think that he is trying to get my family secrets.”

“Too late for that Lady Babington. They are all mine.” He gave her a quick kiss.

Mr. Shaw looked up while Lord Babington approached.

“Lord Babington, welcome. And Miss McKinley as well. Have you returned to stay in the apartment?” Charles looked at her.

“I’m sorry Mr. Shaw, I forgot.”

“There is an apartment here?” Charles asked her.

“Yes, the family apartment. We would stay here when we came into town.”

Mr. Shaw looked between them wondering what was going on. Certainly, he was not out with a mistress so soon after his marriage. “I should offer you congratulations Lord Babington on your marriage.”

Ariel caught the tone and laughed. “Mr. Shaw I am his wife.”

“But the paper said he was married to the Duchess of Sussex.”

“A recent event Mr. Shaw not formally known though if you could keep it to yourself.”

Mr. Shaw smiled appreciatively to her, “Forgive me, your grace. I did not know.”

She laughed at him again, “Thank you Mr. Shaw, but please just call me Lady Babington,” she paused “or Ariel in small company. I think we are acquainted well enough.” She   
looked at Charles. “Well, Mr. Shaw, Lord Babington tells me there is a new horse in the barn.”

“There is indeed. Quite the beauty if I do say so myself. I’ll leave you to it unless you need me.”

“Not at all, I’m sure I still know my way around.” They walked into the Darling barn. 

Charles laughed at her as went to find a sugar cube. “Lord Darling says too much sugar isn’t good for a horse.”

“What does he know about breaking horses Lord Babington?” Charles thought about it. “Not much. He only sits on them. Why don’t we leave the training to the professionals?” he laughed at her.

“Are you ready to go home?” he asked her after she inspected the new filly.

“I believe so Lord Babington. You did promise me a massage.”

“I did?” She squinted her eyes at him.

“Yes, you did. I expect you to pay up. If I remember correctly, you never did pay up on your bet.” He laughed at her.

“I should be delighted to Lady Babington.”


	112. Babington Begins to Suspect

Allison found Charlotte writing letters. “Who is that for Charlotte?”

“Georgianna. She says she misses us both and wants to know what is going on here.”

“Do you think Sidney would let her visit?”

“I don’t know. I think something happened last time she was here that caused him to move her to Sanditon. I will have to ask.”

“I should like to see even Maria. Although, she is probably enjoying her time with Mr. Stringer. You think they are still walking the beaches at night?”

“You sound like you miss it.”

“Well, it was definitely not as busy there.”

“What about your Lord Maxwell? Would you not miss him?”

Ally laughed. “He’s not my Lord Maxwell.”

“Well, he certainly took a step in the right direction.” 

Ally blushed. “Charlotte, do you think you can help me?”

Charlotte looked at her sister inquisitively. “Help you what?”

“I don’t know the first thing about being a lord’s wife. Where would I even find out what I need to know?”

“I believe Lady Susan can help. Let us go speak with her. I’m sure she’s been dying to find out the news.”

Downstairs they trodden to find her in her drawing room looking over her calendar. “Done with your letters Charlotte?”

“Yes, but now we have another problem.”

Lady Susan looked at her, “well you both seem much improved since the other day. What could be distressing you so now?”

Ally looked at her. “Lord Maxwell has asked my father to court me. I don’t know the first thing about it.” Lady Susan laughed at her.

“Not to worry dear. I shall be happy to assist.” Lady Susan spoke to her as they took their tea.

“How am I remember all of that Lady Susan?”

Lady Susan laughed. “It comes with time. Besides, I believe Ariel has some of the same responsibilities. Perhaps you can enjoy it or endure it together?”

“I forgot. She seems like she has it more together though.”

“Well, she has spent more time in London, but you forget she is still very new to society as well. Her time in the theater has helped her but she still has much to learn as well.” Lady Susan did bring up a good point. It did help knowing Ariel would be in a similar situation and it helped Ally to relax.

Charlotte was happy for Allison. They were in the library waiting for dinner when Sidney appeared. 

“Mr. Parker!” Ally greeted him cheerfully.

“Lord Maxwell and I thought you all might want to go for a short walk after dinner. Unless you would rather not?”

“I believe some fresh air will do us good but should we? There was quite the article in the London Times.”

Maxwell was not concerned though. “We could go to Churchill Park. It is close to Babington’s. Perhaps they could be persuaded to join us and it’s not as busy.”

“I should like to know how Ariel’s practice went.” Charlotte commented.

“Well then, shall we go join Lady Susan downstairs?” Dinner concluded and they drove over to the Babington’s. They found Jester and Augusta sitting in the drawing room.

“Where is Ariel and Babington?” Maxwell asked.

“They are sitting in their garden.” Augusta answered.

“We thought they might want to go for a walk.” Ally replied.

Augusta smiled. “Perchance Jester and I should join you instead.” She knew there was something distressing Charles and thought they could use the alone time.

Jester picked up Jackson. “We are ready!” They all walked in the direction of the park.

Ariel leaned up against Charles as the swing moved slightly in the breeze. She was tired again. Charles had picked up on her getting quiet. He knew there was something she was thinking about. He wondered what exactly Dr. Blythe had said. He sat there and held her while he let her think. Before he could see if she were ready to talk, he found she was about ready to fall asleep.

“Ariel, I think you better get yourself to bed.”

“Hmm.” She snuggled closer. “I’m comfortable.”

“Come on,” he helped her up. He tucked her in bed and went downstairs to his study. He decided to go through the post that had come in. Mr. Mullins found him there.

“Mr. Mullins, what is this?” he pointed to a package on his desk.

“Ah, I forgot to tell you sir. It is from McKinley Manor. Mr. McKinley had me place it in your trunk before the whole ordeal. The valet was going through your trunk and found it.” 

Curious, he opened the package and found the box from the Jennings estate. On top, was a letter addressed to him. He opened it while he moved to a comfortable chair to read it.

Charles took a deep breath. He was incredibly surprised at its contents. Mr. McKinley was sorry he had put him in such a position to choose between following Ariel and ensuring her financial security. He was astonished that he had made such a great sacrifice and contrary to what he had said, he was happy that Charles had sought his daughter’s hand. He only wished he could be there for her on the special day. The box was to be given to Ariel as the contents had belonged to her mother.

Jester found Charles sitting in his chair when they had returned. “Where did you find it?” Jester exclaimed picking up the box.

“Apparently, Mr. McKinley had it packed in my luggage. The belongings go to Ariel, but the box is to be returned to you. According to the letter, your father had carved something on the inside for your mother.”

“Where is Ariel? I should think she would want to know what’s in it.” Augusta came into the room to find them talking.

“Asleep.”

“Asleep? A little early isn’t it?” Augusta commented. “Sidney, Maxwell and their ladies are downstairs if you want to see them.” 

Jester looked at Augusta. “I’ll take Jackson to the nursery.” 

Augusta stayed back. “What is really going on?”

Charles looked at her. “She’s just been tired lately.”

“How long?”

“I don’t know, maybe a couple of weeks. I took her to see Dr. Blythe.”

“What did he say?”

“She said he said everything was normal.” 

Augusta pursed her lips. “Just how long have you been married?”

“Close to six weeks, why?”

She closed the door to the study, and he gave her a concerned look. “Well, do you think she just might be pregnant?”

“What?” he replied in disbelief.

She gave him her mother look. “I’m sure you know how it all works.” He looked at her skeptically. “Has she been sick in the morning?”

“No.”

“Unusual but some women aren’t.”

He doubted she was pregnant. “I really don’t think,” he began his reply unsure as he spoke it.

“Well you should know and please spare me I don’t want to know what goes on down the hall. Maybe she doesn’t want you to worry.” 

Jester came back and knocked on the door. “Are you going downstairs?” They smiled at him and headed that way. The gentlemen withdrew to the parlor room while the ladies stayed in the drawing room.

Augusta asked the ladies what they planned on doing tomorrow. They had nothing planned that they knew of. Augusta asked if they would like to take tea with Lady Jennings and go horseback riding at the Jennings estate. They were excited to do so.

The gentlemen decided to play a round of cards.

Sidney looked at Charles. “You are feeling okay?”

Charles snapped up, “Yes, why?”

“I don’t know Babington. You look like something is troubling you. Married life wearing you down already?”

Before he could reply, Maxwell commented for him. “Doubtful.” 

Charles looked at him. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“No offense Babington, but I doubt you are tired of your wife just yet.”

“I am not. I am just thinking about something Augusta said to me.” He raised the stakes. “Now are we going to play cards or talk about the ladies?” Maxwell laughed at him as he joined in the bet. 

A couple of bottles later, Babington climbed into bed with his wife who promptly snuggled closer. He gave her a light kiss on her forehead but could not sleep as he was wondering if Augusta was right.

Eliza returned home around late afternoon. She knew Uncle Robert and Aunt Becky would be out visiting their friends. She quickly went upstairs and took a bath. Dressed again, she took the London Times downstairs with her so she could read it in better light.

Aunt Becky walked into the small parlor room. “Oh, Eliza. I was beginning to wonder.”

“Sorry, I went to see Mrs. Mayberry and ended up staying with her last night. I guess I should have sent a note.” She mentally reminded herself to send Mrs. Mayberry a note in case Aunt Becky inquired of her.

“Perfectly fine dear. You are a grown woman. I do not expect you to have to keep your schedule with me. I do wonder though how long you might be staying? Uncle Robert and I are thinking about visiting his relatives in Lampton.”

“Lampton?”

“Yes, it is near Pemberley. Perhaps you heard of that place.”

“I have. My good friend, Miss Bingley, went to visit her brother there along with a Mr. Darcy.”

“Oh! Does she know Mr. Darcy?”

“Yes, I believe at one time she fancied him after Lord Babington.”

“He must be a fine catch then.”

“Why do you say that? Well, I have heard that Lord Babington has good manners and rather good looking.”

“Well, you haven’t heard but apparently he has married the Duchess of Sussex.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and it must be quite the scandal.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because there was no London wedding, no announcement in the paper.”

“Perhaps, they just had a small country affair. Not everyone wants to make such a scene Eliza.”

“A Duchess? Doubtful aunt. You don’t know how society works.”

“What else could it be?”

“Well, perhaps he was caught sowing his oats. As you have mentioned, he is well known for it.”

“Hmm, well time will tell if that is the truth. Now, will you be joining us for dinner?”

“Yes, I believe so. I still need to finish reading my paper though.”

“I shall leave it to you then.” 

Eliza picked up the paper again in thought. That had to be why he married so sudden, although as he had one at home already, it must have been some strong inducement to do so. Eliza wondered if Miss Bingley had heard the news. She decided she would write to her after dinner.

Eliza was frowning when the maid came in to announce dinner. Apparently, Lady Babington was already making a splash in London. Her appearance at Mrs. Lexington’s ball was all the buzz, from her fancy one of a kind dresses to her entertainment at the ball, there was nothing she could do wrong. The lady had started off with a song with some ladies from the theater, Miss Brereton and a Miss Burton. Miss Brereton, she remembered, but Miss Burton was unknown as well as the other lady dubbed Miss Ell. She thought that perhaps Lady Babington could be persuaded to perform at Lord Jennings engagement party, especially if she had married the brother. She made a mental note to speak to Lord Jennings upon her return.

Eliza decided she would return to London. She wanted to meet this Lady Babington. She laughed to herself. Miss McKinley must be sitting at home crying that he no longer wanted her. She could not wait to see her next and bring it up. Lord Maxwell made the news too with Miss Heywood. She wondered how much longer before she followed Miss McKinley. 

She looked at her calendar. She had plenty of society events the next several months. She looked for an opening for her own wedding. She crinkled her nose. She would not marry in the fall as there was not enough society events going on. She wanted to be the most important event, not one that was convenient because there was nothing else going on. It was looking like springtime it would have to be. She wondered what kind of wedding Mr. Gregory was going to have. Being part of the embassy, she wondered if it would be the kind that would make it a London wedding look mild.

A maid came in to announce the arrival of Mr. Gregory. “I just came by to say goodbye.” She looked at him confused. “I will have to leave early in the morning as some business has come up.”

“Well, then I was just planning on my own return. Perhaps we could return together Mr. Gregory?”

“I would be happy for the company Mrs. Campion.”

“Would you care to stay for dinner?” 

Mr. Gregory smiled at her. “Absolutely.”

Eliza’s coach left Kent early in the morning. Aunt Becky mentioned that there should be a chaperone, but Eliza insisted one was not needed. Her coach was going directly to her home. Aunt Becky pursed her lips and dropped the subject.

The first part of the journey she took the time to question him about what all he planned on doing in London before he had to leave for the Americas. She then turned the conversation into weddings and asked him politely what kind a member of the court would have. He chuckled to himself. Then, he mentioned Lord Jennings show. He hoped to sit with the Prince Regent as a special guest. She liked that idea he could tell. The second part of the journey he had moved closer as she had motioned him to join her.

As the coach gathered near the city, he straightened up his topcoat and sat across from her. As they arrived at Chatham House, he was impressed. “This is your house?”

“I am currently letting it. I am thinking of seeing if the owner would sell if although I’m going to wait until after the season is over in case, he tries to overprice it.”

“It is very beautiful, and I can only imagine what it looks like on the inside.”

“I should hope you have time to visit before you leave Mr. Gregory.”

Eliza was shocked as he had let her out of the coach and Mr. Parker had walked up. If he had been quicker, he would have seen something improper. “Sidney! I did not expect you here.” He smiled politely at her.

“Yes, well Mr. Lewis said there was a problem, so I decided I better find out what it was.” Sidney looked at the man that had ridden in the coach with her. “Where is your maid Mrs. Campion?”

She let out a false laugh. “Oh, Sidney you tease. Mr. Gregory are good friends from Kent. Are we not?”

Mr. Gregory looked at Parker. He heard the man was good looking and he was. No wonder Eliza kept him dangling. “Mr. Gregory this is Mr. Sidney Parker.”

“Her fiancée.”

Mr. Gregory looked at him. “I am aware sir. I work for the embassy. I’m sure if the King can trust me, I’m sure you should be able as well.” He was aware Sidney looked more angry than jealous. “Well, Mrs. Campion, if you should be so kind, as to direct your driver to drop me off at my quarters, I should leave you.”

Sidney looked at Mrs. Campion. “You know I could break the engagement because of this.” She let out a laugh.

“Please don’t be so dramatic Sidney. There are no witnesses. Secondly, we both know you could not afford to do so. Now, what seems to be the problem with the house.”

He gave her a terrifying smile. “Why don’t you ask Mr. Lewis?” Sidney climbed into his coach and drove away. Turning, Eliza found Mr. Lewis standing at the top of the stairs that led into the house.

She climbed to the top of the stairs. “I’m sure you know who pays your salary.”

“Indeed Mrs. Campion, I do.” She left him there as he watched Sidney drive away.

Sidney went directly to Babington’s house. He knew it was late, but he wanted to warn them. Babington came down as soon as Mr. Mullins had woken him.

“Sorry Babington, but I thought you should know Mrs. Campion is back.”

“Is that all because I believe it could have waited a little later.” Babington looked at him and knew before he finished that there was more. “Well, what is it?”

“She arrived with a Mr. Gregory. Someone that works for the embassy.” Sidney ran his hands through his hair. “Without a maid.”

“Then you should be able to break the engagement.”

“I cannot. You know the financial implication, not to mention Mr. Lewis I’m sure will take her side.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because apparently he’s been entertaining her at night as well.” 

Babington looked shocked. “How do you know that?”

“Maxwell told me when we were in Sanditon.”

“A drink Sidney?”

“No,” he hesitated. “Yes. Do you care if I stay here?” 

Babington gave him a smile. “Not at all. Jester is still here. Perhaps he can join us.”

Ariel turned over and found light coming through the curtain but the bed empty. Concerned, she pulled on a robe and headed downstairs. Going into the parlor room, she laughed quietly. Passed out on the furniture, were three gentlemen surrounded by several bottles. She closed the door and informed Mr. Mullins not to disturb them until much later.

A little while later, Ariel was sitting at the table with Augusta and Jackson. Augusta studied her. She seemed okay. “I was surprised you were in bed so early. Charlotte and Ally stopped by.”

“I’m afraid all that swinging around was more taxing than I remember. I’m not a spring chicken anymore.”

Augusta laughed. “Are you sure that is all?”

Ariel looked up at her. “What else could it be?”

Augusta put her mom face on. “Well, I’m sure you know how it all works Ariel.”

“How what works?”

Augusta turned to look at Jackson, then back to her. Ariel let out a laugh. “Well, yes I do know how that works.” Ariel looked at her some more. “I am not. Don’t be suggesting such a thing to your brother.”

“Why not? It’s only normal that a wife would want to have a child with her husband.”

“I’m not saying we haven’t discussed it and it’s not that we’ve been practicing celibacy, but I don’t think it’s time yet.”

Augusta relaxed a little. “You will tell me when you are though.” 

Ariel smiled at her. “You will know when I know. Now what are your plans for the day?” Augusta spoke about visiting Lady Jennings and horseback riding. “I’m jealous. I need to go practice though. I told Mr. Mullins to let them sleep at least not for a few more hours anyway.”

Augusta placed her arm on Ariel, “we will see you later then.” Ariel went upstairs to get ready for her day. Once upstairs she sat on her bed for a minute. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Sidney woke up forgetting where he was at. He looked over and saw Babington and Jester. Mr. Mullins heard them stirring and opened the door. “Good morning Mr. Parker. Would you care for some coffee?”

He put his head in his hands. “What time is it?”

“Nearly lunch time.”

“Lunch time!” he spoke loud enough to wake the others.

Babington and Jester jumped up. “What is going on?”

“It’s lunch time.” 

Jester grumbled. “I’m late. I’ve got to go.” He pulled himself together and went to have Mr. Mullins call for the coach.

“Well, I guess I’ve got time to eat lunch. Sidney?”

“I might as well.”

When they were alone, Sidney decided to readdress the conversation from before the poker game.

“So, are you going to tell me what the matter was the other night?”

“Augusta believes Ariel is pregnant.” 

Sidney chocked on his coffee. “Are you not happy?”

“I would be delightfully so, but Ariel leads me to believe that is not why she has been tired of late.”

“Has she been to the doctor?”

“Yes, but Dr. Blythe generally doesn’t talk about his patients.”

“Would he not, if he thought she was potentially not doing something safe?”

“You mean like swinging from a trapeze?”

“So, you have heard?”

“Yes, Charlotte and Allison mention it the other night.”

“I guess all I can do is ask.”

Sidney went to go see Maxwell, while Babington stopped to talk to his father before going to Dr. Blyth’s.

Sidney found Maxwell discussing Sanditon with Lady Rose. “Parker! This is a surprise. What’s the matter?”

“Mrs. Campion is back.”

“Ah, so our free time is over.” Maxwell studied him. “You look like you had a late night.”

“Compliments of Babington and Jester.”

“Why?”

“Mrs. Campion came back with company.”

“Who?”

“A Mr. Gregory.”

“From the embassy?”

“Yes, you know him.”

“Of him, yes. He was at the France embassy for just a short minute. His next assignment is for the Americas.” Maxwell waited. “There’s more isn’t there.”

“She arrived with him and without a maid.”

“Pretty bold.” Lady Rose commented.

“Yes, well she knows she has me where I can’t do anything about it.”

“So, no witnesses?”

“It was late. Mr. Lewis was there but as you have mentioned they are well acquainted. Why are you looking at me that way?”

“Sorry, just thinking about something. What are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“Well, I need to go home and clean up. I hope to see Charlotte tonight, at least long enough to warn her.”

“Perchance I will see you later then.”

Charles walked in and found his parents together in the library. “Charles, this is a surprise.” Lord Chester commented.

Charles took a deep breath. “I’m glad I caught you both. There’s something I need to tell you.” They waited patiently for him to continue. “I believe my wife,”

“Is pregnant?” Lady Kat finished his thought for him. Charles looked at her quickly.

“Well, not surprisingly.” His father spoke and Charles gave him an inquisitive look. “Anyone who saw you dancing last night would not doubt the,” he politely cough, “affection you have for your wife.”

“It was borderline breaking proprietary boundaries. If the announcement had not come out, it would have caused quite the scandal.” Lady Kat was happy that Ariel was taking to heart her responsibilities and wasting no time.

“You’re not worried about it being so quick?” Lord Chester asked him.

“There is something you should know.” They looked at each other wondering if there was indeed a reason for their elopement. Charles told them about the abduction with Mr. Williams.

His mother went quiet for a moment. “Are you sure it’s yours?” Maybe Lord Darling was misled about his assurances.

Charles eyes flashed anger and he spoke very hostile to her, “I believe I was present on my wedding night mother. The proof was on the bedsheets.” Lady Kat was embarrassed and looked at her husband.

Lord Chester coughed, “Well, we are incredibly happy for you both. I would not worry it. As we have just told you, it is very apparent that you are happy in your marriage.”

“Yes, please forgive me Charles.” Lady Kat was worried she had alienated her son. “I am happy for the both of you. As you know, I was worried that you would not ever get married.” Charles took a deep breath to calm himself. Lady Kat gave him a kiss on the cheek sensing he really wanted to talk to his father. “I have an appointment, but I will call on you later.” 

Chester looked at his son. “So, what is the problem?”

“She is part of Lord Jester’s show.”

“I’m not sure I’m following.”

“She is a trapeze performer.” 

Chester looked at him before laughing uncontrollable. “The one you kept getting drunk about?”

“I wasn’t always drunk. How did you know that?”

“Augusta may have mentioned that you were trying to track down a performer from his show.”

“I’m glad you all were taking such a great interest in my love life.” 

Chester laughed again. “Yes, well, you know your mother. But are your worried about something specifically about the performance?”

“I’m not sure if it’s safe if she is pregnant.”

“I believe Charles your wife is smart enough not to do anything to endanger herself.”

“She is stubborn and may not think about it.”

“Why not go speak to the doctor then? Certainly, he would have advised her caution if it’s true.” Charles took a deep breath. His father was right of course.


	113. Mr. Beecroft Realizes His Mistake

Mrs. Campion looked at Mr. Lewis. “Well this will simply not do. I have every confidence the Prince Regent will be here next week.”

“It will cost more money to change it.”

“Well then let us go see Mr. Wells.”

Mr. Wells had just sat down for his morning report when Mrs. Campion came strutting in with Mr. Lewis.

“Mrs. Campion I was not expecting you.”

“Yes, well there is an additional expenditure at the Chatham House, and I will need the funds to cover the expense.”

“Just how much are you needing?” Mr. Lewis gave him a list. “This is a large sum Mrs. Campion.”

“I have the money Mr. Wells. Just give it to Mr. Lewis here. Time is of the essence.”

Mr. Wells looked at Mr. Lewis. “I’m sorry but I am not authorized to release that kind of money.” He knew as soon as he said it, Mrs. Campion would get irate.

“How dare you! This is my money and I expect it when I request it.”

“Yes, but as you know, your funds have been restricted.”

“Mr. Wells, I need this money. The Prince Regent is bound to show up next week. There are changes that must be made quickly.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Campion. I will have to coordinate the release of such a sum.”

“Well, get to it. How long?”

“It could take several days I’m afraid.”

“Mr. Wells, I do not have that much time.” Mrs. Campion was furious.

“Do you have another suggestion Mr. Wells?” Mr. Lewis interjected into the conversation and Mr. Wells looked at him.

“Well, Mr. Beecroft likes to loan money to,” he looked at Mrs. Campion, “the elite. He should have no problem with it.”

“Where do I find him?” Mrs. Campion asked impatiently. They found themselves sitting in an ornate office shortly after.

“Mrs. Campion,” the way he looked at her, she knew she could play it in her favor, “how can I help you?”

She told him she needed the money for a visit for the Prince Regent for the engagement party for Lord Jennings and Lady Babington. Their deal brokered, he asked if they wanted to take some refreshments. Mr. Beecroft looked at Mr. Lewis. “I heard you received an unfavorable answer from Miss McKinley.” Mrs. Campion looked at Mr. Lewis.

“Yes, well, she was one to think higher of herself than she was.”

“I could not disagree.”

“What do you mean?”

“I had arranged my own agreement to wed her with Mr. Williams.”

Mrs. Campion soaked up the conversation while letting Mr. Beecroft study her figure. “Who is Mr. Williams?”

“An old stable hand who ran up some excessive debts Mrs. Campion. He offered her in exchange for the release of them.”

“You mean you were going to elope with Miss McKinley?” Mrs. Campion could not believe what she was hearing, so she wanted to make sure she knew everything.

“Yes, Mr. Williams had coordinated the whole plot. He had brought her from Hundsford to London before it was discovered.”

“Really?” Mrs. Campion turned the information over in her head. “I don’t suppose you know if he took some liberties with her?” Mr. Beecroft looked at her and was taken back.   
“Was Mr. Williams that kind of man?”

“I did hear they had some history together.” The gentlemen looked at each other as Mrs. Campion laughed rather knowingly for something that should not be funny.

“Well, Mr. Lewis and I are terribly busy. I thank you for your time Mr. Beecroft.” Mrs. Campion gave him a lingering look as they left the office. As they sat in the coach, Mr. Lewis studied Mrs. Campion and realized the woman was going to do something rash. “Mr. Lewis, I believe I have things to do today. I believe you are capable of taking care of things.”

Practice was going well between Ariel and Mr. Wheeler. They had decided to stop for lunch. Ariel was sitting in the dressing room when Jester finally showed up.

“Finally got up Jester?”

“Yes, well it was a late night.”

“I could tell. Just what was Sidney doing there?”

“Mrs. Campion has returned.”

“Well, I figured it was only a matter of time once the announcement went out.” She looked at his reflection in the mirror.

“What?”

“Apparently she travels without a maid from Kent.”

“I’m sure she had a manservant with her on her coach.”

“Oh, she did but she also had a Mr. Gregory in the coach.”

“Who is Mr. Gregory?”

“Someone that she apparently knows from Kent. He works for the embassy.”

“Are you suggesting that there were some liberties there?”

“Well, she has been known to take them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her and Mr. Lewis.”

“Mr. Lewis? You have to be joking.”

“Completely true.” They were looking at each other when a stagehand announced a visitor.

“Mr. Beecroft, this is a surprise.” Mr. Beecroft came in and closed the door.

“I need to speak with Miss McKinley on some important business that cannot wait.” Ariel looked at Jester but there was something that passed between the gentlemen that she did not know.

“I’m staying.”

“I would not want it any other way, Lord Jennings.” Ariel was surprised at his formality.

“Well, what is it?” Ariel asked. Mr. Beecroft told them of his morning visitors, the deal and the conversation. “Are you telling me you agreed to such a scandal Mr. Beecroft?”

Mr. Beecroft knew he was taking an excessively big risk. “I know Miss McKinley; I was not thinking, and I realize there is nothing I can do to rectify my part. You have every right to call the constable.” 

Ariel looked at him and wondered why Lord Darling had not. “Why was he not?”

“Lord Darling and I came to an understanding.”

“What kind of understanding?”

“Financial understanding Miss McKinley.”

“Certainly, if you spoke of it you certainly violated such an agreement.”

“I have a problem with beautiful women Miss McKinley. I am easily persuaded if the inducement is given.”

“You mean she offered you,” 

Mr. Beecroft smiled at her, “Not all women look at me the way you do. The look implied the offer. If you forget, I do own several well-known establishments.”

“Yes, the Lion’s Den being your main investment. I am quite aware.” He was surprised she did though. “So, you came to let me know you think she’s going to use the information?”

“She appears to be that kind of woman.”

“And what exactly do you think you are getting in return for coming here?”

“I would prefer not to get bankrupt by Lord Darling. It has taken me several months to recover what little I could from the start. I have lost several elite clienteles already. Anymore and I will be lost.”

Ariel was slightly frustrated at the situation she was now in. The scandal could complicate things more. “I will take it under consideration. My answer will be forthcoming after I speak with my husband. I will be in touch Mr. Beecroft.”

“Husband?” he asked her.

She smiled dangerously at him. “Yes, Lord Babington. He will not be happy to find out you have broken your agreement let alone spoke to his wife without his knowledge.” Mr. Beecroft looked over at Jester and trembled. “You are quite safe now Mr. Beecroft. I would suggest you go about your day but not too far. I expect you will be seeing me in a day or so.” He bowed and left the room.

Ariel looked at Jester. “Remind me again why you aren’t in charge of my dramatic shows?” She laughed at him.

“Well, Jester, it looks like practice time is over. The main show is about to start. How about a walk in Hyde Park?”

“What are you up to?”

“Showtime. Now, I need to write some letters and speak with Miss Burton. Find me seven of the most trustworthy stagehands that can ride horses. Timing is of the importance.”


	114. Hyde Park

Charles found himself sitting in the drawing room with Anne. “I’m sorry Charles. Gilbert is in the middle of delivering a baby. It will be some time before he can see you. Is there something wrong with Ariel?”

“Well, that is what I came to discuss with him.”

“You know he doesn’t like speaking about his patients without their consent.”

“He has been known to bend that rule a time or two.”

“Yes, but he thought it was extremely important for you to know. Not many would pursue a lady that had been through so much, especially after the last incident with Mr. Williams.”

“I believe I proved my intent.”

“Yes, and we are incredibly happy for the both of you. We always did worry what would happen to her after Mr. McKinley passed.”

“This is just as important.” He looked at her pleadingly. “Is she pregnant?”

Anne let out a small gasp. “What makes you think that?”

“Augusta leads me to believe that is what is going on.”

“Ariel hasn’t said anything?”

“No. I don’t know if you heard she is part of the trapeze show for Jester.”

“Well, she has done it before.”

“Yes, but is it safe if she is pregnant?”

Gilbert walked into the room. “Charles! I did not expect to see you so soon.”

“Was I due back?”

“Yes, I mean I told Ariel it would take a couple of days to know the results of her test.” Charles looked at him and then back at Anne.

“So, not sure?” Charles asked. Anne got up and decided to let the doctor handle it. She closed the door behind her.

“I’m sure you know how it all works,” Gilbert looked at him after Anne left. “I mean she was pretty honest about your,” he paused trying to think of a good word, “relations. It did not sound like you were trying to be careful.” Charles flushed under the older man’s gaze.

“I will admit I had not thought of being careful especially after our wedding night.” He shifted slightly in his chair.

Gilbert laughed at him. “You do want her to have your children do you not?” Gilbert looked at him and wondered if Charles did not want children. “I mean if don’t want to have children, then it’s not too late. I just figured with you taking care of Jackson that parenthood was something you would be comfortable with.”

Charles looked at him. “Of course, I want her to have my children and I am happy if she is.”

“Then, what is the problem?” Charles explained his concern about the show. “I think Ariel will not do anything that would jeopardize herself. It would mean too much to her.” 

Gilbert looked at him. “She’s is obsessed with you.”

“She has told me.” 

Gilbert handed him a glass. “Well, then Lord Babington, based off my experience I would say if she isn’t, it wouldn’t be a surprise if doesn’t take much longer.”

A knock on the door and the maid entered with an express post, but for Lord Babington.

Sidney looked at the express post that came to his door. He was trying to get ready so he could speak with Charlotte. It was from Ariel and its directions were explicit. He did not understand what was going on, but it appeared he was required to be at the Darling estate this evening and was to wait there until she arrived. Until then, if Mrs. Campion had suggested anything in town, he was to suggest Hyde Park.

He watched the letter burn in the fireplace. Mrs. Campion’s arrival was announced as the last of the letter turned to ash.

“Oh, Sidney, I am glad you are dressed. I should like to take a turn at Hyde Park today. People are beginning to wonder if we were really engaged.” He was surprised he did not have to suggest it himself.

“I have some business to attend to Mrs. Campion.”

“It can wait.” Sidney’s jawline reflected his discontentment.

“Fine, if you will give me a moment. I will meet you outside.” Mrs. Campion seemed awfully happy. Sidney wondered what the devil was going on. He wrote a post to Lady Susan   
to let Charlotte know that he had been required to go to the Darling Estate alone this evening for some important business. He gave it to his trustworthy servant and joined Mrs. Campion but sat opposite of her.

“What a fine day is it not?”

“Tolerable I suppose.”

“Oh, you do like to tease Sidney. I got the most delightful news.” He could tell she wanted him to ask her. She turned as several people had seen her and acknowledged them. 

“Ah, people of such great connections are noticing us. Smile Sidney! This is going to be absolutely delightful today.” Sidney groaned on the inside. It was not going to be a delightful day if he was sitting near her. He tried to think of more pleasant thoughts. Eliza continued to point out people of distinction between her prattling of the changes to the Chatham house. It took him a minute then he realized she was spending more money and it sounded excessive.

“I thought we had decided to slow down on spending Mrs. Campion.”

“Oh Sidney, you know the Prince Regent will be there. I cannot have us looking like pulpers.”

“Did you have money sitting aside that I am unaware of?”

“No, I had to take a small loan as Mr. Wells was being quite difficult about releasing my money as if he personally owned the bank.”

“So where did you get this loan?” He asked but really wasn’t’ paying attention to her. He looked ahead and saw Lord Jester walking Jackson with Ariel. He was confused about what   
was going on and more so when she answered.

“Mr. Beecroft?” he repeated her answer back to him.

“Yes, are you not listening to me. Mr. Beecroft was all too happy to give me the money. I got exceptionally good terms on the loan. Not to worry, I am sure my investment will no doubt triple the money to pay back. Especially with the other news he gave me.” 

He looked at her and realized that she was dangling information like it was a carrot. She wanted him to ask, even more so.

“Ah, Mrs. Campion and Mr. Parker!” Jester called out to them breaking their conversation. They had the coach stop so they could speak with him.

“Oh, Lord Jennings just someone I needed to speak to. I heard you have a new performer by the name of Miss Ell who performed at Mrs. Lexington’s ball. I should hope you discussed singing at your engagement party. Apparently, she is quite talented.” Jester looked at her then at Parker.

“I am sure she would be more than happy to. It was her first introduction with Lady Babington.”

“Yes!” She spoke excitedly. “I can’t believe Lord Babington was married and unannounced. I can’t wait to meet her.” Her countenance faltered when she saw Miss McKinley approach with a child. She looked around to see who was in the vicinity. She knew she would have to speak loudly.

Jackson ran up to Jester. “Daddy!” Mrs. Campion looked at him then over to Ariel. She let out a laugh.

“Miss McKinley I wasn’t aware you had a child already.”

Ariel gave her a look but with a smile. Parker looked at Jester as if this were the plan all along.

“Children are a delight Mrs. Campion. I’m sure you will discover for yourself.” Eliza let out a false laugh. “Oh, you don’t want children?” Sidney wondered what Ariel was doing.

“I would think someone like yourself would want to keep that from happening.”

Ariel took a silent deep breath before replying. “Whatever do you mean Mrs. Campion?”

“Well, I mean it’s obvious.”

Ariel looked around and noticed several eavesdroppers. “I don’t follow you Mrs. Campion.”

“Well, first with Lord Jennings and well, I guess you couldn’t seal the deal with Lord Babington. I’m sure you heard he married the Duchess of Sussex.” Ariel could tell Sidney was getting ready to break. “I’m surprised you are still here although,” she paused looking at Lord Jester, “I guess since you already have history with Lord Jennings, it shouldn’t come as a surprise.”

“Mrs. Campion, as you are aware, I am engaged to Lord Babington’s sister. You will refrain yourself or do I need to appeal to Mr. Parker?”

She laughed as if he could keep her from speaking. “Mr. Parker is not my keeper.”

“Yet.” Sidney interjected. “And as you are insulting Babington’s good name, I would suggest you keep quiet before this gets out.”

She glared at Sidney before turning back to Ariel. “Well, I would highly suggest you go home Miss McKinley before you ruin what little you have left.” She smugly remarked. She watched as Ariel began to break down in tears before turning to leave them.

“I would highly suggest madam you make your apologies to Lady Babington before long else you will find yourself some other party to hold.” Jester took a quick glance at Sidney as he sharply turned to follow behind Ariel.

Parker looked disgusted at her. “What? She had it coming. You know she’s nothing but a”

“Do not continue to speak. You have insulted me and disgraced Babington’s name. I am getting out and walking back. I would suggest you think very carefully Mrs. Campion.” Sidney stepped out of the carriage and walked in the opposite direction of the throng. He could hear all the remarks being whispered throughout the crowd as he continued. He did not know where to go, he just knew he had to get away.

Mrs. Campion put on her smile triumphantly and instructed her driver to Lady Babington’s residence. Perhaps, she would see the new wife of Lord Babington.


	115. Mrs. Campion Gets Kicked Out

Ariel walked fast. She wanted to make sure she was back before Mrs. Campion got there. Jester was not far behind although he had to pick up Jackson and carry him back. They arrived back home, and Mr. Mullins informed them that Augusta and the ladies had arrived.

Ariel went into the drawing room.

“Good heavens Ariel. Why does it look like you’ve been running?” Augusta looked at Jester, “And you Jester.”

Ariel took a deep breath quickly. “Augusta, you will need to take Jackson upstairs. I do not have time to explain. Please you will have to trust me.” She looked over at Charlotte and Ally. “Ladies, I’m sorry but Mrs. Campion is coming heavy on my heels. You must stay and you must not let anything she says break your expression. It must stay neutral. She is not going to be pleasant.” Augusta looked as Jester motioned her to go upstairs as needed. He gave her a quick look. He was not sure about her hair brain idea but went upstairs himself. “Mr. Mullins, can you see if the cook can fix me some lemonade? I am needing something refreshing.” He went off to the kitchen while Ariel sat down with the ladies as if nothing were going on. “How was your day with Lady Jennings?”

They were slightly confused as they had no idea what was going on but spoke excitedly about horseback riding and their day. They were all laughing as they spoke about how Lady Jennings looked at them when they were in their breeches. It was not long before their conversation was interrupted.

Mrs. Campion came bustling into the drawing room, calling out for Lady Babington, but her countenance went to immediate disgust when she spotted two ladies that she had complete contempt for. “What are you doing here?” she demanded to know. “Where is Lady Babington? I must speak to her at once!”

“You are not the lady of the house here Mrs. Campion. No one cares what you think you are entitled to. In fact, I would wager Lord Babington would be terribly upset finding you in his house speaking to his guests in such a manner. Especially after what you were insinuating in the park.”

“You are nobody. How dare you speak to me in this tone.” 

Ariel stood up. “I would watch your own step Mrs. Campion. I am welcomed here unlike yourself.”

“What as a mistress of this house? I highly doubt the Duchess of Sussex will allow such a lowly courtesan in the same room as Lord Babington.” Mrs. Campion looked at the other ladies. “Look at all of you, poor country girls. What lord would want to keep such unpolished company?”

Ariel caught Charles coming in and relaxed a little. “Mrs. Campion,” he spoke harsh as she turned to find him addressing her. “I believe I have told you before my bed chamber is none of your damn business. Get out of my house and do not return.” Mrs. Campion turned back to Ariel. She could see the lady was angry. She hoped she was not going to get slapped again. Mrs. Campion took a step closer to Ariel when Lady Kat came in.

“I would not do anything stupid Mrs. Campion.” Lady Kat was wondering what in blazes was going on. Mrs. Campion turned to find Lady Kat standing next to her son. “Perhaps, we shall go outside and leave them.” Mrs. Campion threw a triumph smile back at Ariel.

Mr. Mullins finally came in. “I’m sorry, I was in the kitchen. I had no idea.”

“It’s alright Mr. Mullins. Just make sure she does not ever step in this house again.” Ariel took the lemonade from him and let out her breath. She looked at Charlotte and Allison. 

“Are you alright?” They looked okay but were confused as what was happening.

“What is going on Ariel?” Charles asked her. She wanted to do nothing but find his embrace. Jester and Augusta came downstairs hearing Lady Kat speaking to Mrs. Campion.

“Jester?” Ariel called on him.

“Ah, yes. Ladies, I believe now would be a great time to take Jackson out for some fresh air.” 

Ariel took a drink to help calm her nerves. The hardest part of the show was over. She sat her glass down. She took his hand and she led him to the chair by the window. She curled up in his lap. He was not sure what was going on but could tell she was crying. He held her and comforted her until she calmed herself.

Mrs. Campion spoke quickly to Lady Kat about seeing Lord Jester in the park with Miss McKinley and the child calling him daddy. She thought it was important that the Lady Kat knew what kind of girl her son had sitting in his drawing room. “I’m glad you are telling me Mrs. Campion. I shall get to the bottom of this.”

Mrs. Campion smiled at her. “Of course, Lady Babington. I would not want any scandal to fall on you.” Mrs. Campion climbed back in her coach and decided to see if Mr. Gregory was available.

Lady Babington looked towards the house. Her note had instructed her to go to Darling estate this evening. She just happened to be in the neighborhood when she had been flagged down by Mr. Simons that mentioned what he had overheard in the park. Concerned, she had gone to the house instead. She wanted to know what the devil was going on. 

She went back in the house but stopped herself before she walked into the drawing room. She heard her son comforting his wife while she was crying. She turned back and went to find her husband to go to Darling estate. Perchance she could get answers there.

Ariel took several breaths to get herself calm. “What is going on Lady Babington?” he spoke softly.

“You’ve turned me into some silly girl Lord Babington, and it is messing with my performance.”

“What do you mean?”

She looked at him. She could not keep it from him. “Dr. Blythe thinks I’m pregnant.” 

He pulled her closer. “I suspected that Ariel.”

“Oh, you did, did you?” she looked at him and he found she was alright. “I highly doubt that. Who told you?”

“Augusta suggested it last night. I could not sleep, and I determined to find out. So, I went to see Dr. Blythe but ended up speaking with Anne.”

“So much for doctor patient confidentiality.”

“Why were you afraid to tell me?”

“You know why.”

“The show?” she nodded yes. “Well, I was worried, but Gilbert said I should trust you enough for you to know what you are doing.” She let out her breath. “Now what the blazes is going on with Mrs. Campion?”

“You aren’t going to like it.” She climbed out of his embrace to get her glass before sitting in the other chair across from him. She told him about Mr. Beecroft.

“And you decided it was the best course of action?”

“Well, one has to tend to think quickly in certain situations. It is called improv. I sent notes to everyone to go to Darling estate tonight. We must let Sidney and Charlotte know.   
We cannot keep Mr. Campion hidden forever. It’s best if we are in control of the situation.’ 

Charles looked at his wife. He wondered how she kept herself together when it has been one situation after another. “Well Lady Babington,” he took her hand, “I have learned to trust you completely.”

She smiled at him. “About time.”

“When are we supposed to be there?” 

She looked at the clock and tilted her head at him. There was time.

Maxwell opened his note from Ariel. She mentioned that Mr. Lewis had gone with Mrs. Campion to see Mr. Beecroft who apparently let loose some information about Mr. Williams when Mrs. Campion had received a loan. He cursed out loud and poured himself a drink. Mr. Lewis was getting to be a liability he thought. He burnt the letter.

“Lord Maxwell, you have a visitor.” He turned to find Mr. Lewis walking in.

“What can I do for you Mr. Lewis?” his tone was very displeasing.

“I think you need to know something about Mrs. Campion.”

“I’m dying to hear,” the tone implied he could care less.

“She returned last night.”

“Yes, I know.”

“She’s been,” Mr. Lewis took a deep breath, “having liaisons with a Mr. Gregory from the embassy.”

“Why should I care?”

“Because she has gone and made a deal with Mr. Beecroft who told her about his plot to abduct Miss McKinley.”

“I’m still not sure why you think it concerns me.”

“It concerns the Duke.” Maxwell looked at him.

“Duke?”

“Yes, you know you aren’t the only one with connections.” Maxwell reappraised him. “I know you have a thing for Miss Heywood, which I know it’s not the elder one as I’ve had to listen to Mrs. Campion speak about how Parker is falling apart about it. So that leaves the younger one.”

“Mr. Lewis, I’m sure you are well aware of my own reputation.”

“I am however, as I realize they are connected to Miss McKinley, I highly doubt you would be that stupid to rock that boat.”

“And how does this concern Duke?”

“Easy, he for some odd reason, has taken an interest in Mrs. Campion and her wedding dress. A complete waste of time if you ask me.”

“Why is that?”

“Because her inheritance is being contested in France. Apparently, there is some maid and child that lays claim belongs to them. She is bound to be a lot less wealthy shortly.”

“I doubt a mistress can have such a valid claim after all this time and from another country.”

“Perchance, unless the man isn’t dead.” 

Maxwell looked at him and laughed. “I believe Mr. Lewis you have been letting your imagination run wild. The dead do not revive themselves.”

“There was nobody ever found.”

“You sound as if you have been reading some murder mystery.”

“Let me explain it to you. The man did not die. His mistress has his child and contests the validity of the will. Suddenly, the wealthiest widow is borrowing money from Mr. Beecroft who had his own failed abduction of Miss McKinley. Coincidence? I think not. The puzzle is all coming together for someone that is paying attention.”

“And you are paying attention?”

“I’m just not sure how I fit into this whole mess. Lord Jennings had requested for my assistance to overlook his property and suggested I set up my business there.”

“Jester?”

“No, his father shortly before he died. Next thing, I am back in London working for a very well-connected lord without so much as an interview. My family’s business is decent, but not quite to that extreme.”

“What are you asking?”

“I know there is something going on. While I am not a huge fan of Miss McKinley, I am extremely less of Mrs. Campion. I realized what a horrible person she was and at what lengths she would take. Lady Kat was kind enough to set me straight and while I may have to be content with things in Pemberley, I shall. Miss Bingley is, well now anyway, someone I can be content with. I will be glad when I can leave this cursed place. I have enough of the intrigues.” Maxwell looked at him and regarded his tone. The man was being honest. “Good Day My Lord.” Mr. Lewis bowed and left to go home. His conscious was now clear.

Maxwell finished his drink and went to get ready to leave.


	116. Dinner at Darling Estate

Lord Darling looked at the clock in his study. Soon the Darling Estate would be descended on some elite company. Lady Darling was pacing the floor between the study and the kitchen. Most, if not all, the coming guests would be expecting dinner at the least. Miss Lolly tried to help but found that she was out of her comfort zone in assisting. Lady Darling decided to let her loose with little Charles in the music room. Mr. Campion was asked to help assist.

Jester, Augusta, Jackson, Charlotte and Ally were the first ones to arrive. Augusta was quick to set Jackson in the room with Charles and both children we content.

“Are we the first ones Lady Darling?” Jester asked her.

“Yes, Lady Worchester sent word that she was coming but she would slightly be late.”

“Or on time when she chooses to come.” Lady Darling laughed at him.

Chester and Kat were next followed by Maxwell and Sidney. “What is going on?” Sidney asked Maxwell.

“I have no idea. I got a post early this afternoon telling me to be here. You?”

“The same although via a detour through Hyde Park with Mrs. Campion. I ran into Jester and Ariel.”

“What happened?”

“Mrs. Campion put on a little show for the crowd. She basically implied Jackson was Jester’s love child with Miss McKinley.”

“Oh, how did Ariel take it?”

Sidney thought about it, “not well. She left in tears.”

“Tears? She didn’t say anything back?”

“No.”

“Strange, very not like her.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t you remember Crowe’s wedding? She stood her ground there.”

Charlotte and Ally came out of the music room and was surprised to see Maxwell and Sidney.

“Ally, I didn’t know you were here.” Maxwell smiled at her.

“We were in the music room with the children and Mr. Charles and Miss Ell.”

“This is quite the assembly.”

“Yes, Lady Susan, Lady Kat, and Lord Chester are sitting with Lord Darling.”

The arrival of Mr. Trochilidae was announced. Lady Darling pulled him into the study.

“Why do I get the feeling the parents are in the big kids’ room while we are here to play?”

“Where is Ariel and Charles?” Charlotte asked them.

“I think the better question is who else is still missing?” Sidney asked.

Maxwell looked at all of them. “Duke and Melody.”

“Who are they?” Ally asked. 

Maxwell smiled at her. “I’m afraid my dear, that would be my father and my step-mother.” Sidney looked at him. How could that be since he was titled? Maxwell looked around the small company. “Ariel’s father is Duke.”

“But the paper said Babington was married to the Duchess of Sussex.” Sidney conjectured.

“Yes, our father is the Duke of Sussex.” Maxwell glanced over at Ally. “It’s a longer story than I believe we have time for. He spent time away traveling when we were both little. When he returned, he had lost the desire to live in London. He chose to continue dibbling in the family business to give him a reason to come to London where he could keep an eye on his son and daughter when she was in town. His father owned the Chatham House.”

“Which is now being lent by Mrs. Campion.”

“Yes, exceedingly small world. I believe Duke may have told the solicitor, Mr. Trochilidae, to allow such a transaction. You see I was Mr. Lewis’ overseer. He’s been in my employment since he returned from Hundsford.”

“But Mr. Lewis tried to ask for Ariel’s hand.” Charlotte added.

Maxwell smiled at her. “Duke is not very good at match making Miss Heywood.”

“No, that is a Darling trait I’m afraid.” Lady Darling came back in the room. “It seems we are all here but Ariel and Charles. I think we should go ahead and eat dinner.”

“What about Duke and Melody?” Maxwell asked.

“I had word from them. They are dealing with some issue for the Prince Regent. They will not make it.”

Ariel decided to leave her hair down. She needed a break from looking like someone she had become. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She had become her mother, not that it was a bad thing, but there was no going back. She caught Charles looking at her and she gave him a brave smile.

“Lady Babington, I do believe we are fashionably late to this soiree you told everyone about.”

She laughed at him. “I don’t think it was my fault.”

“So, you are going to blame me when we get there?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe we could think of some other alibi? The coach broke a wheel?” He laughed at her. “The horses got loose at Darling Field. What’s your alibi?”

“I was tied up.”

Ariel rolled her eyes. “Not believable Lord Babington.”

“I don’t know. I think Sidney and Maxwell might buy into it.” 

She scrunched up her nose. “Where are the rope marks?” She raised an eyebrow. “See, not believable.”

“Come on, we should be going.” As they walked by the study, he remembered the box. “Come here for a moment.” 

She watched him walk to his desk. “Jester’s box. How did it get here?”

“It was put in my trunk at McKinley Manor. Your father, I mean Mr. McKinley, wrote me a letter. Would you like to read it?” 

Ariel looked at it. “Maybe later. Did you open the box?”

“No, he said the things in it were for you.” 

She picked up the box. “Well, let’s take a quick look.” She unwound the key that was wrapped around it. In it was her mother’s favorite book of poetry and a letter addressed to Lady Darling at McKinley Farm. It was still sealed. She broke the seal and read the letter.

“What does it say?”

Ariel took a deep breath. “Quite a bit actually. It was written to my mother from Duke’s father for me. It would appear the family was quite well connected.” She looked at him. 

“You don’t seem surprised.”

“Lord Darling had mentioned there was some inheritance from your grandfather that was not part of the guardianship.”

“Married for my money Lord Babington?” she teased him, and he laughed. “It would appear the Chatham House is part of that inheritance.” She held up a page that detailed the arrangement. “Mrs. Campion will probably burn it down once she finds out.”

“Well, then maybe we should sell it before she finds out.”

He caught Ariel thinking. “How much do you think we could sell it for?”

“I don’t know. Real estate is not my business experience.”

She smiled at him. “Well then. I guess it’s a good thing we know Mr. Lewis.” He laughed at her.

Dinner was in full swing when they finally arrive. “Well, it looks like you at least save some for us.” Ariel sat down and looked around the table. “Where is Duke and Melody?”

“Attending business with the Prince Regent I’m afraid.”

“Hmm.” She looked at Charles and gave him a wink. “Remind me to speak to the Prince Regent about interfering with my soiree.” He laughed at her as he put soup in her bowl. 

They quickly ate so they could get down to business. Lady Darling had the maids take the children upstairs.

They all sat around in a semi-circle. They waited for the servants to shut the door.

“Well Lady Babington, are you going to tell us what is going on?”

She looked at Jester before looking back at them. “Lord Jester and I would like to thank you for being part of the great show.”

“The great show?” Lord Darling replied. “I thought that was here in a few days.”

“Well, there is that one, but I believe Ariel is talking about the one that we find ourselves all playing a part.” Jester looked at her. “In order to know your part, everyone needs to know who the players are. Most of us are already known. Mr. Charles and Miss El.” They all looked over to them.

“Everyone, this is Mr. Charles Campion and Miss Lolly Lottle.”

Half the room looked from them to Jester and Ariel. “Mr. Charles as you can see is very much alive and well contrary to what the reports have been.”

“You are Mrs. Campion’s husband?”

“Yes.”

“Mr. Campion, could you please tell your story?” Ariel asked him. He took Lolly’s hand and relayed their story.

“But if you are alive, then that makes Sidney’s engagement null and void?” Ally asked. Charlotte was not sure she could speak from the shock.

“Yes and no. There are still some things that have to be resolved through the court.” Mr. Trochilidae answered. “I am the family solicitor for the Duke of Sussex. My daughter, Melody, is his wife.” Sidney looked to Maxwell then over to Babington and Ariel.

“The best thing we can hope for is for Mrs. Campion to break the engagement on her own. If Charles must openly challenge her, then it would bring scandal for you Sidney and the rest of the Parker family.”

“How do you think you are going to make her do that?”

Ariel smiled at Sidney. “It’s easy to irritate someone when you know which buttons to push.”

“And you have been pushing buttons?” Sidney asked her.

“I have been testing the waters. In order to put on a good show, you need to understand your audience as well as the strengths and weaknesses of the performers. Jester and I have been doing that but separately in our own ways. Now, due to Mr. Beecroft’s current interference, we’ve had to make some slight adjustments and make a few up as we went along due to time constraints.”

“What is Mr. Beecroft’s interference?” Lady Kat was curious. Ariel re-laid what he had told her.

“Good lord, this is going to be scandalous.”

“Yes, but only to Jester and I.”

“What do you mean?” Lord Chester asked.

“Not many people know me by name in London, well anyone of real importance anyway. Jackson has gotten new parents. It will be relayed that Jester is the father and unfortunately, Miss McKinley was the mother who passed away tragically in a fire.”

“How are you going to convince the beau monde of that since he has been living with Charles and Augusta?”

“Easy.” Jester looked at Lady Kat. “Augusta is well known as a theater patron.” He gave her a wink. “Who happened to have a good theatrical friend, Miss Annie McKinley, who died but left behind my child. As such a good friend would do, she brought the child home, who incidentally, was raised by Charles and Augusta. Augusta finally realized what a great   
catch I was and has finally convinced me to marry her so she could raise the child as its mother.”

“And just how is that tale going to be spun?” Lady Kat was still skeptical.

Ariel laughed. “Mrs. Campion has already done it for us. We just need to give Mr. Simons a few details and it will make his story complete.”

“But he knows you are my wife.” Babington looked at her.

Jester smiled at him, but Ariel answered. “Yes, but if he goes to check my story, he is going to find Ariel McKinley never existed. I was never adopted by Mr. McKinley. Duke’s father did not annual the marriage of my mother to Duke. However, Annie McKinley is a true person, who did die in the London theater fire a few years ago. She was a cousin and accidentally she did have a child.”

Jester looked at Lady Kat and Lord Chester. “The Jennings and the McKinley’s are used to scandal. How else do you think my family has built their inheritance?”

“But Mrs. Campion knows you.” Sidney replied.

“She is going to challenge the Duke of Sussex? No one will believe her. She may have money, but she doesn’t move in the right circles.” Lady Susan answered.

“You mean she had money.” Mr. Campion added.

“So then what is next?”

“I’ve got to attend court; we have Jester’s show and then an engagement party at the Chatham House. A busy few day but I think we can get through it.”

“It seems you both have been working on this for a while.” Maxwell looked at them.

“How else do you think the Darling magic works Maxwell?” Ariel gave him a wink. “Although, we can’t always control everything that happens. You just need to know how to capitalize it when something goes off script.” They concluded with a few minor details and called it an evening.

Charles was walking with Ariel in the pasture. “So, I’m curious Lady Babington.”

“And just what would that be?”

“Have I always been part of that script?”

She smiled at him. “Why Lord Babington, you have been the lead actor. Your supporting actress was just a little late to rehearsal.”

He smiled at her and pulled her closer, “You mean my main actress Lady Babington.” He gave her a quick kiss. “Do you really think you are going to get Mrs. Campion to break the engagement?”

She turned her head to look at Sidney and Charlotte. “I hope so, otherwise,” she turned her back and swallowed hard. She took a deep breath.

“You seem to have thought about this.”

“Charlotte has been a good friend. I hope I haven’t ruined her chance of happiness.”

“Why do you act like this is your fault?”

“Well, I did make Miss Bingley upset. I just figured Mrs. Campion took it upon herself to take it out on my friend.” She thought some more. “Of course. There is always the one understudy who thinks they should have the main role. They are generally easy to mislead into thinking they have everything under control, when in fact, they are standing in quicksand. They only concern themselves with their part because they think that they are the only thing that matters. A good show understands it is the supporting roles is what keeps the thing together. Jester’s father was really good at this sort of thing.”

“So, Jester’s father put this in motion?”

“I believe Robert Jennings and Lady Jane put this all-in motion. It was just left for Jester and me to put it all together after what happened. If they had lived longer, then perhaps, Lord Babington, you wouldn’t have had to marry me for my money.”

“Well Lady Babington, lucky for you, you have some very desirable talents to fall back on.” 

“You are a rogue Lord Babington.” They laughed together.

Not far off, Sidney was enjoying his own walk with Charlotte. “You seem happier.” Charlotte commented to Sidney.

“I have to say finding out Mr. Campion has been alive this whole time has brought a new perspective to my situation.” Sidney looked perplexed. “Although I wonder why he took so long to actually do anything about it.”

“Maybe he wasn’t sure about his relationship with Miss Lolly.”

“True, some men aren’t situated to that kind of lifestyle.” He thought out loud and realized perhaps he should not have said that. He looked at Charlotte who was looking ahead to Ariel and Charles. “I wouldn’t worry about Babington. He’s had a rather bad experience that he tends not to repeat.”

Charlotte gave him a half smile. “I’m not worried about Ariel. She did mention something about great lords,” she looked embarrassed and looked off to the side and saw Ally with Maxwell.

“You are worried about your sister? He does have a reputation.”

She got her composure back. “Oh, I believe he has nothing but honest intentions. Did you know he went to Willingden to ask my father to court her?”

Sidney laughed. “Maxwell has been my shadow of late. I have gotten to know him. I believe Miss Heywood, that your sister confounded him exceedingly. It was refreshing for him to find a lady that was genuinely interested in himself instead of his money.”

Charlotte fell quiet again. She was thinking when she remembered her letter from Georgianna. “I got a letter from Georgianna. She says she is getting quite restless in Sanditon.”

“Yes, compared to London, it is far more relaxing.”

“I would have to agree. I do miss walking along the cliffs.” He smiled at her.

“She mentioned anything else?”

“She wondered if she could come for a visit.”

Sidney thought for a moment. “Is Miss Lucas still there?”

“Yes, her and Mr. Stringer have come to an understanding. He has gone to Hundsford to meet her father to ask for permission to marry.”

Sidney was thinking and let out a sigh. Perhaps, Charlotte had hoped he would do the same. He looked at her. How did he wish he were free to make such a declaration himself? “Perchance they could come for a short visit for Jester’s show. I’m sure they would enjoy it.”

“Do you think they will come?”

“Yes, Lord Maxwell had asked Stringer to come to London for a special project. I would imagine he could accompany them. Would you be happy for them to do so?”

“I would love to see them.”

“Well then Miss Heywood, I shall send word first thing tomorrow.” She gave him a wide smile and it made his heart swell.


	117. The London Times

Mrs. Campion’s coach stopped at the main embassy office. Eliza looked at the outside of the building. It was impressive. She walked into the foyer and came to a reception desk. A young lady watched her approach.

“May I help you?”

“Yes, I’m looking for Mr. Gregory.” The receptionist looked down at her logbook.

“You are?”

“Mrs. Campion.” 

“It appears that Mr. Gregory is currently in a meeting.”

“It’s a little late in the evening for a meeting is it not?”

The lady smiled politely at her. “Yes, however, with his departure soon, there is a few things he needs to wrap up.” Mrs. Campion looked over her to see Miss Oxford in the background.

“Perhaps I could speak with Miss Oxford.”

“Miss Oxford?” The receptionist turned to look at who Mrs. Campion was referring to. “Sorry, Mrs. Campion, I don’t keep tabs of the interns.”

“Do they come and go?”

“Yes, although most tend to follow their constituent with their assignments.” The receptionist lowered her voice, “especially the younger ladies.” Mrs. Campion straightened her posture. So, Miss Oxford was indeed had herself set to follow Mr. Gregory.

“Mrs. Campion, I didn’t know you came to London.” Miss Oxford had caught her gaze and decided to speak with her.

“Yes, I was just visiting my relations in Kent. I am currently residing in London for the season.”

“Very good Mrs. Campion.”

“Where is Mr. Gregory?”

“In a meeting I am afraid, although it should be over shortly, if you are inclined to wait.” Miss Oxford looked at her. “I’m sure though you are much too busy for it though. If you would like, I will tell him you stopped by.”

Mrs. Campion looked at the girl. “Not at all, I shall be happy to wait.”

“If you would like, I can take you to the lounge.” Miss Oxford bite her tongue. Mr. Gregory had asked her to be polite if Mrs. Campion was to arrive. She was not sure she cared for the lady.

“I would be happy to.” Miss Oxford led her to the lounge. Eliza looked around at all the stately gentlemen and ladies. These were people that rubbed elbows with princes and kings. She took a deep breath. “I don’t suppose you would want to have some tea with me?”

Miss Oxford gave her a polite smile. “If you shall like.” Miss Oxford said something to a maid. “If you like Mrs. Campion, I can give you introductions while we wait for the tea.”

Eliza smiled warmly at her as they mingled around the crowd. “I had no idea there would be so many fashionable people here.”

“Oh, yes, it is quite delightful. You meet so many new people that are well-connected.” Miss Oxford knew Eliza was trying to obtain information out of her. She did not conceal her intentions particularly good. “There is also such a various connection to fashion. Just a few months ago, we had someone from China. You should see how those ladies were dressed.”

“You enjoy your position?”

“I do, although, I am ready to settle down.”

“But you are so young.” 

Miss Oxford laughed. “I am, however, working for the embassy, you are quite busy. Some days I only get a few hours of peace to myself between all the things that goes on and people I met.”

“Has anyone caught your eye?” Miss Oxford flushed.

“Well, Mrs. Campion, how delightful to see you.” Eliza looked up to see Duke. Miss Oxford stood up. “And Miss Oxford as well. Mr. Gregory would like a moment Miss Oxford on something that cannot wait. I will entertain Mrs. Campion until you return.” Duke gave Miss Oxford a nod not to worry about formalities.

“I didn’t think I would see you here.”

“Yes, my business keeps me in the mix of all things of London society.”

“Have you seen the news about Lord Babington? Is that what the Prince Regent wanted to see you about?”

Duke let out a laugh. “It was all very surprising was it not? I am just as surprised as many. You know he has quite the reputation.”

“Have they been presented in court yet?”

“No, not at all. From my understanding they have been terribly busy since they arrived in London.” Duke studied her. “Soon though. What brings you here?”

“My friend from Kent, Mr. Gregory. He is leaving for the Americas soon. I thought to see him before he leaves.”

“Ah, yes. Mr. Gregory. A terribly busy man with not much time.” Duke paused. “Especially since he’s hoping to take a wife with him.”

Eliza laughed. “I doubt he will find one before he leaves.”

“Not at all, Mrs. Campion. He has several ladies lined up. The Americas are the newest thing. Everyone there wanting to make their mark on the world. It is a blank canvas and ripe for the picking. Any lady wanting to be the trendsetter will be clamoring at the chance. Since it had been announced, Mr. Gregory has hardly a moment from all the society events.”

“Really, I didn’t realize.”

“No, different society circles Mrs. Campion.” Duke caught the look in her eye as she realized there was a whole new realm that she was not in the center of. “I see Miss Oxford is on her way back. I hope you do not mind, but I heard that Lady Babington was wearing a new creation at Mrs. Lexington’s ball. I thought to give the sketches to the new designer to see what she might also design.”

“Not at all. I heard it was delightful.” 

He smiled at her. “Well, then. I shall be in touch shortly.” He gave her a polite kiss on the hand before he walked away.

“Mrs. Campion?” Miss Oxford called her, “Mr. Gregory is done with his meeting. If you would like to follow me?”

Eliza looked at his well-appointed office. He laughed at her. “Please don’t judge me base on the boxes Mrs. Campion. I’ve had to start packing up.” She looked around. He had various statues made of quality materials.

“These are very nice.”

“Yes, gifts by various well-connected people throughout my assignments.” He watched her as she handled some more of his more delicate possessions. “But certainly, you did not come here to talk to me about boxes and my office.”

She smiled at him. “I thought you might like to get some dinner.”

“Actually, I have dinner plans already Mrs. Campion. It is a small party with some of the other constituents. Kind of like a going away party with some of my close friends.”

“Is Miss Oxford going?” she asked quickly.

“Oh, I don’t think so. She already has plans. Is Mr. Parker not available?”

“He is,” Eliza frowned. She had no idea where he went after he got out of the coach in the park. “unavailable this evening. I believe he may be out with Lord Babington. They tend to pursue their gentlemen pursuits while in town.”

“Well, I should be happy for you to come as my guest although I would not want to fuel any rumors.”

“Duke says your circles are not the same. There shouldn’t be a problem.” He smiled at her.

He offered his arm. “Well then Mrs. Campion, let us be off.”

Mr. Mullins welcomed the family back from their dinner. “A Mr. Simons stopped by and left his card. He asked if someone would be willing to speak with him on the morrow.” They all looked to each other.

“Thank you, Mr. Mullins. We will discuss it and send word tomorrow.” Babington was ready to relax for the evening. He looked at Augusta. “If you would like, I shall be happy to read Jackson his favorite bedtime story.” She smiled at him. “Jester, perhaps you could handle the puppets?” Jester smiled at him. The ladies went into the drawing room.

Ariel was aware of Augusta’s review of her. “I sense you are wanting to know something.”

Augusta led her over to the chairs by the fireplace. “Ariel.”

Ariel smiled at her. “I don’t know yet.” Augusta let out a little scream of excitement.

“Thank goodness. I was worried when Charles said you had been tired lately. Have you not felt sick?”

“Nothing that would make me believe anything was out of the ordinary. I have been eating a lot of apple things lately.”

“Well, I am happy for you. Do you think you should still do Jester’s show?”

Ariel laughed at her. “I’m not made of glass. Besides, it is still early. I would imagine if it were later, no one would want to see a pregnant lady swinging on a trapeze.” Ariel looked at her. “Have you spoken with Jester about having any more children?”

Augusta laughed. “He simply adores Jackson.”

“You both seem very content. I have seen you both glance at each other quite often. How long before you decide on a date? I can’t imagine you are not wanting to wait long.”  
Augusta smiled at her. “No, I just worry. I mean, I already have a child.”

“You are worried that he will not stay interested?” Ariel took her hand. “Augusta. I have known him my whole life. I am telling you, that man is obsessed with you. He is only afraid of pushing too quickly. He knows you want to protect Jackson.” Augusta smiled at her. She had slight tears in her eyes. She quickly dried them when they heard footsteps outside the door.

“Success. Jackson is fast asleep.” Jester commented as they entered.

Ariel looked at Charles. “Well, I think I am inclined to follow suit Lord Babington. Will you tuck me in?” He paused looking at Augusta then back to Ariel. She gave him a wink. 

“I imagine you can behave yourself for a few moments Lord Jester.” Charles looked at him. “I won’t be gone long.” They left them together.

“Lady Babington what are you up to?” Ariel smiled at him as she climbed in bed.

“Just trying to give them a moment. It has been busy around here since we returned. It must be horrible maintaining proper decorum all the time.”

“You are a bad influence.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you.”

“I thought you liked my bad influence.”

“I do although I do wonder something.” She looked at him perplexed. “Just what do you know of the Lion’s Den?” She let out a laugh, but he found she was blushing. “I do believe there is a story there Lady Babington.”

“Wanting to know more of my secrets Lord Babington?” She took a deep breath. “I think you will have to bribe me for that story.” 

He tucked her in bed so she could not move. He sat down on the bed. He leaned in and kissed her. “Oh, I think I can persuade you to tell me.” Ariel laughed as she could not move. “Now, I must go make sure the kids are behaving but don’t go nowhere. I’ll be back.”

Eliza arrived home all giddy. The dinner was absolute perfect. Mr. Gregory’s friends all were delighted to meet her acquaintance. She took a deep breath. She recognized some of them as being singularly connected to the Prince Regent. If she could not get Lady Worchester to give her an introduction, perhaps one of them would.

She looked over her posts. A request from Lady Kat to discuss Lord Jennings engagement party, a note from Duke requesting an appointment tomorrow for Mrs. Stafford on her design, some other dinner parties and a note from Miss Bingley.

She quickly opened the letter from Miss Bingley. Caroline thanked her for writing. She would have written sooner but she was much up in her eyeballs of finding a suitable home. 

She had decided she needed a break from London and was looking to lent near her sister as Jane was again expecting another child. Eliza rolled her eyes. How dreadful she thought. She was quite sure she would not make it to the engagement party but if things changed, she would send word. She had heard about it in Pemberley as it was gaining that much attention in society there.

Eliza took a sip of her drink while discussing with the maid on what she would be wearing. She looked at her calendar and decided she had time to meet with the dress designer tomorrow. She quickly wrote a note to send to Duke and Lady Kat. Tomorrow, she was going to be busy. She wondered what kind of story would be in the paper about Hyde Park. She laughed as she climbed in bed. Miss McKinley probably cried all the way home after that.

Refreshed after the night, Eliza woke up feeling alive. She went downstairs to read the London Times while she ate her breakfast. She slowly combed her way through the news, page by page. By the time, she reached the end of the paper, she was wearing a scowl. There was no mention about her afternoon in Hyde park. She looked at the listing. She decided to go visit the office and make an inquiry, as a concerned citizen.

Eliza walked in the office that housed the London Times. A receptionist greeted her. “I would like to see the person in charge.”

“Do you have an appointment, Miss?”

“Mrs. Campion, and no, I shouldn’t need one.”

“I’m sorry, but everyone needs one.” Eliza starred at the lady. She was about to give the lady a piece of her mind when an older gentleman walked in.

“Good morning Mr. Simons.”

“Good morning Mrs. Banks. Do I have any messages?”

“Yes, you have a post from Lord Jennings about your story.”

“Very good.” He took the letter from her. He looked up and recognized Eliza from the park. “Can I help you?”

“Mrs. Campion.”

“Mrs. Campion.”

“Yes, I am a little concerned.”

“Let us step in my office Mrs. Campion.” Mr. Simons looked at Mrs. Banks. “Please hold any visitors.”

He led her to a large office, and he watched as she took it all in. “You must be very important to have such an office.”

He laughed at her. “Yes, editor in chief as well as in charge of the social section.” He saw her eyes light up.

“I was worried about Miss McKinley.”

“Miss McKinley?”

“Yes, you see I was in Hyde Park yesterday and saw the most outrageous sight.” 

He leaned in closer. “Please continue, I should like to know if I was missing any important news.”

“Lord Jennings and Miss McKinley were walking in the park. I’m sure you have heard I am hosting an engagement party for Lord Jennings and Lady Babington.”

“I did hear about your grand event. I’m not sure though I understand what the big news is though.”

She waited to have a dramatic effect. “Miss McKinley was walking with their child.”

“Miss McKinley was walking with Lord Jennings and Lady Babington’s child?”

Eliza let out a breath and hissed, “No, the child belongs to Lord Jennings and Miss McKinley.”

“Shocking and scandalous.”

“Yes, as you can imagine, since the party is just a few days away.”

“Well, I am glad you came to see me. I shall get to the bottom of this I assure you.”

“Do you think it will take long?”

Mr. Simons smiled at her. “I would imagine it will be printed shortly.”

She got up delighted. “Thank you for your time Mr. Simons.”

“The pleasure was all mine of course.”

Mr. Simons walked to the office next to him after she left. “Well, what’s the story Simons?”

“A rather sad tale. It appears that Lord Jennings did have a fling with a Miss Anne McKinley who was a performer in his London Theater. She bore his child and then was killed in that fire a few years ago.”

“Terrible time, I remember.”

“Yes, apparently Lady Augusta was good friends with Miss Anne and was so sadden that she agreed to raise the child with Lord Charles Babington, with the story it was his love child. Lady Augusta fell in love with Lord Jester and now they are set to marry.”

“And the story with the new Lady Babington walking in the park with Lord Jennings?”

“Well, they are to be family soon, so Lady Babington had agreed to accompany him to the park as Lady Augusta was out at a dress fitting.”

“Disappointing, but a touching story.”

“Perchance we should put it in an expose about her upcoming marriage to Lord Jennings.

“Yes, good choice Simons.”

“Thank you, sir.”


	118. Sidney Falls Out With Babington

Lord Babington looked at his wife holding on his arm. “Well Lady Babington, are you ready?” She took a deep breath and steadied herself. Standing in front of her, stood Duke and Melody, followed by them and just behind, the Darlings with Lord Chester and Lady Kat.

Ariel took in the sight as they were granted entrance to meet the Prince Regent. She looked around the room and recognized a few of her acquaintances. Lady Rose, Lord Maxwell with Miss Allison, and most importantly Lady Worchester who gave her a reaffirming smile.

Charles watched as she delighted those in the room. He could only smile as he swelled with pride. He noted that Allison was studying her as she walked around meeting the various gentry in court.

“Well Lady Babington, glad that is over?”

She let out her breath. “Yes, how exhausting. I could use a drink.” He gave her a disappointed look. “I know, I know, the doctor highly frowns on it. But let me tell you, if I could, I would.”

“Where now?”

“Let us go see Sidney. Charlotte said Georgianna and Maria should be in town today.”

They arrived at Bedford Place and it was in full swing of visitors. They all greeted each other. The ladies stayed in the drawing room while the men went upstairs to the study.

“Georgianna, it is good to see you.” Ariel spoke to her.

“Yes, I’ve escaped my gorgon.” Ariel laughed at her.

“So, no change there?”

“No, Mr. Hankins stops by every day. Sometimes twice a day. I’ve only been allowed to escape when Maria needs an escort with Mr. Stringer on their walks.”

“Are you glad to be back in London?”

“Yes, I simply love London.”

“Forgive me for asking, but why did Parker take you to Sanditon?” Georgianna looked at the other ladies who were engrossed in their own conversation.

“Can I confide in you?”

Ariel looked at her. “Of course, are we not friends?”

“I was ripped from the one thing I loved.” Ariel waited. “You see I fell in love with a Mr. Otis Molyneux. Mr. Parker thought he was only after my money and removed me from London.”

“And where is this Mr. Otis Molyneux?”

“He has a trade shop over by the docks.” 

Ariel patted her arm. “Well, let me see what I can do about that.”

“It will be of no use. Mr. Parker will not allow him to even visit.”

“Oh, I think you will find Mr. Parker will be a different man than the one you are accustomed to. It will take a few days, but if you can bear with it and promise to trust me, I do believe you will be pleasantly surprised.” Georgianna looked at her in disbelief.

“How?”

Ariel laughed. “Simple really, darlings always get their man. Now, I need to see how Allison is doing.”

Ariel and Georgianna joined the other ladies. 

“I’m sorry I missed your big event Babington.”

“No worries Sidney. I forgot what an exhausting show they are.”

“How did Ariel do?”

“Just fine as you can imagine.” Maxwell joined them with drinks. “I believe Ally was in awe how she delighted them all.”

“You took Ally?” Sidney looked at him in disbelief.

“Of course, if she wishes to be my wife, she will need to see what all is involved.” Maxwell looked at him. “Don’t worry, I didn’t address her by her first name. The newspaper is going to be on fire tomorrow with all the news.”

“What about that Gregory guy?”

“Apparently, called to business elsewhere. He missed the big occasion.” Babington replied to Sidney.

“Disappointing. Mrs. Campion will not be happy.”

Babington laughed at him. “I believe that was the intention.”

“I do wonder what she was up to today. Any idea?” Maxwell asked.

“No, no news. It’s been a quiet day until you all showed up.” 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“I’m ready for it to be over. Does that count?” 

Babington laughed. “I am in the same frame of thinking Parker.” Maxwell chimed in. “Babington is the only lucky fellow here. I am not liking it.”

“Please, I beg you. Change the topic before he starts telling how wonderful it is.” 

Babington chuckled as he looked at them. “Well I could not disagree more.” They both gave him a scowl. “If you want, I will be more than happy to discuss its merits.” He raised his glass in a toast.

A knock on the door followed by Ariel. “Well what a merry party this is.”

“Lady Babington, can you not hound your husband?” Maxwell asked her.

She laughed at him and lowered her eyes at Charles. “But it is so delightful. However, I am here to discuss tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes, the Prince Regent will be in attendance with Lady Worchester. Jester is creating a private box for them plus a few chosen guests.”

“And who would that be?”

“Well, Mr. Simons and his wife. As well as one Mr. Gregory and a guest of his choice.” Ariel looked at Sidney who looked confused. “Mrs. Campion perhaps?”

“How is that going to work?”

Ariel stopped herself from rolling her eyes. “Easy. You and Mrs. Campion will be led that way but there will only be one chair. I doubt Mr. Gregory is going to ask you to join him.   
He is an important guest of the Prince Regent tomorrow. I’m sure Mrs. Campion is going to insist on joining him.”

“How did you arrange this?”

She smiled at them. “I do believe it’s called the Darling affect. Now, you should really open a window. The smoke is quite sickening.”

Babington watched her close the door. They found him smiling at the door.

“Are you alright Babington?”

He chuckled at them. “Very much so. I didn’t realize my wife had gotten so sensitive to smoke.”

“Well, finally something we can be happy for. She will be less likely to bother us.” They watched his facial expression change.

“What is it Babbers?” He gave them a big smile. “Are you sure you are feeling alright?” Maxwell asked.

“I do believe we should celebrate.”

“Celebrate that you wife has gotten an aversion to smoke?” Maxwell looked at Sidney. “I get the feeling you are not well Babington. Perhaps we should call the doctor.”

Babington laughed. “The doctor was already consulted.” They were equally confused. “I believe gentlemen my wife is the one with the condition.” They looked at each other.

“What condition?”

“The kind that is the result of marital bliss of course.” They groaned while he continued to laugh at them. 

Mrs. Campion left the London Times office revived. Her next appointment was with Mrs. Stafford. She gave the pertinent information to the driver and was pleasantly surprised at the house. It was in a very well area. She recognized several of the high society as she drove by. She called out to anyone she recognized.

She was let into a moderate size drawing room. Mrs. Stafford was much younger than she had thought her to be. “Mrs. Campion?” She waited for Eliza to respond. “I am so glad you were able to make it today. I am Mrs. Stafford.” Eliza looked around the room. The lady had several sketches on easels, more than what she thought were going to be completed.

“Yes, I’m anxious for my dress for my own nuptials.” Eliza stopped in front of two similar dresses. One, with a ridiculous number of ruffles and the other one similar but the bodice was different and of a different color.

“Those were recently well received at Mrs. Lexington’s ball.”

Eliza’s eyes stepped back in her head. “This is the dress worn by the new Lady Babington?”

“You mean the Duchess of Sussex?” Mrs. Stafford paused, “Yes. The other was worn by an acquaintance of hers.” Eliza turned to look at them more critically.

“They are definitely different.”

“Yes, the sitting Duke of Sussex’s wife helped me with the designs. She of course, has her own line of work.”

“The Duchess is a seamstress?”

“Oh, sorry. She was before she got married to the Duke. A woman of your means should recognize her work. It usually has a hummingbird sewed on the inside of her garments.”

Eliza thought about the dress that Maxwell was taking to court. “Yes, very special.”

“Yes, she was a highly sought designer in her time although she only worked for one lady in particular.”

“Who?”

“Lady Jane Darling. She passed a few years ago though.”

“How tragic.” Eliza was not sure how it really mattered. “Just how does one get to be a personal dressmaker?”

“Oh, there are only a few that are paid well enough to just have one client. Lady Jane though had so many society events that it only made sense.” Mrs. Stafford watched her as she looked over her designs. “I’m sorry Duke couldn’t be here. He had a family event he had to attend.”

“It is of little consequence.” Eliza said moving from one sketch to another. “I thought there would be some mockup that I am supposed to review?”

Mrs. Stafford bit her tongue. “Yes, if you would like, I will ring for the models now. Would you like some tea while they come in?” Eliza sat down and watched as the maid poured her tea.

Eliza sat patiently, for her, as the various models came in with different mockups around the room. She made comments about all of them. Mrs. Stafford took notes on all of it. There was not one she was happy with. She wanted the arms of one, the bodice of another, the style of this one, the length of that one and so forth. It was exhausting. Eliza watched as she resketched based off her input. When Mrs. Stafford was done, she handed the drawing over to Mrs. Campion.

“Yes, exactly what I want.” The girl had listened. She was impressed. “How long before the corrected design can be completed?”

“Well, I have several events to attend to this week, but I should be able to complete the changes in two weeks.”

“I guess it will have to do.” Mrs. Campion got up to leave. “So, would you be interested in becoming a personal dressmaker?”

“Mrs. Campion, thank you, I just arrived at London. I’m not sure I would even be qualified for such a task.” Eliza shrugged her shoulders and left.

Eliza thought about Lady Kat. She decided to go see her as she was requested. She arrived and Mr. Mullins met her at the door.

“I’m here to see Lady Babington.”

Mr. Mullins gave her a look. “I’m sorry Mrs. Campion but I believe my instructions from Lord Babington are clear. You are not allowed back in this house.”

“You will deny me entry? Do you know who I am?”

“Not my employer and not the lady of the house. So, yes, I will be denying you entry. If you would like, I will tell her you stopped by.” Eliza turned sharply and muttered as she walked away about how he would be finding himself on the streets shortly. Mr. Mullins could only chuckle as she climbed into her coach. Eliza decided to go see Sidney.

The staff was cleaning up the drawing room as she was let in. “Sidney,” Eliza started but stopped when she saw Lord Maxwell with Miss Heywood in the same room, “Lord Maxwell and Miss Heywood.” She said the last as if she ate something bitter.

“Mrs. Campion, what a surprise. You just missed the party I’m afraid.” Maxwell smiled at her. Eliza took her disgruntled gaze from Charlotte to Sidney.

“I had some very important appointments.” She sniped, “was there something special going on?”

“Ah, I’m afraid Lord Babington stopped by. It seems that he was most unhappy about something you said in his house.” Eliza looked with a stance glare at Charlotte. Maxwell continued to bring the point home, “He sounded very unhappy. I would not be surprised if Lady Kat does not change her mind about the engagement party. It would be a very disadvantageous situation for Mr. Parker and his Sanditon investment.”

“It has nothing to do with Sanditon.” Eliza spoke harshly. 

Maxwell looked at Sidney, who for his part look regretful. “Well, Miss Heywood and I must be off. We have a little party of our own to attend. Mrs. Campion will I see you tomorrow at Lord Jennings show?”

“I am unsure.”

“Well, I have it on good authority that Lord Jennings has set up a private box for the Prince Regent. It should be quite the show. I know I’m not going to miss it.” Maxwell looked at Sidney. “Well, good evening then.”

Eliza looked like the maid was slowly cleaning the room. “Really Sidney. What a mess.”

“Yes, the ladies were here to welcome Miss Lambe into town.”

“Miss Lambe?”

“Yes, my ward. I do believe I have spoken about her.”

Eliza let out a sigh. “Please tell me she isn’t staying. I am far too busy to worry about what mischief she is getting herself into. Not to mention she is quite the scandal. I mean really Sidney. Even if she is an heiress.”

“I’m not sure I follow your meaning Mrs. Campion.”

“She is a girl of color, certainly you understand what kind of rumors there will come of it. Please tell me she isn’t staying here in this house.”

“I am her guardian Mrs. Campion. It only makes sense. Diana and Arthur also live here if you forgot.”

“Perhaps, you need to find your own place.”

“Well as Lord Maxwell was nice enough to point out, Babington is not happy with me. I may have lost my connection.”

“Really because of Miss McKinley? She is not the first girl to grace his bed. I’m sure she will be going home if she has not.”

Sidney looked at her perplex. “You mean because of what you said in the park?”

Eliza laughed. “I’m sure when he hears how she was also a favorite of Lord Jennings that Babington will be glad to be done with her. I had no idea she was a courtesan.” Sidney swallowed hard.

“What have you done?”

Eliza smiled wickedly. “Just my due diligence. Now, I think we should discuss tomorrow and what I will be wearing. Please try to be more appropriately dressed.” Sidney drank his glass slowly as he stewed. He did not listen to anything she was saying. He was wondering how much fall out there would be when the park incident gets out in the ton. “Do you understand?”

Sidney snapped back from his thoughts. “Of course, Mrs. Campion.”

“Good, well, I have another appointment to attend. I believe we will take my coach tomorrow. It will be more fashionable.”

“As you wish.” He was going to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she had already left. He sat down his glass and looked at the clock. He decided he better go see Babington before things got out of control.

Ariel sat in front of the gameboard. Charles was trying to distract her as she concentrated. “Lord Babington you are not playing fairly.” He laughed at her. He seemed awful giddy. 

“I believe you drank too much with Sidney and Maxwell.”

“Not at all darling.” He gave her a dazzling smile. “Can’t I be overly happy?”

She squinted her eyes at him. “You are in an extremely good mood for someone that has lost two games already.”

“I believe I win either way Lady Babington.” Deciding he had enough, he placed his hand on the side of the board closest to her and went in to kiss her when Mr. Mullins announced the ill timing of Sidney.

“Good lord, can’t you get a room?” Sidney asked as he watched them when he walked in.

Babington let out a chuckle. “We are in a room Mr. Parker.” Ariel replied but gave him a disapproving look.

“Very true darling.” Babington seconded her statement.

Sidney shook his head at them. “Well, if you could both contain yourself, I thought you might want to know something.” Babington sat back down. “Mrs. Campion just left Bedford Place.”

“I do believe I need a drink now.” Charles gave her a look, “lemonade?” He let Mr. Mullins know.

Ariel sat up straighter on the chair. “What now?”

“I believe she has gone to tell the story of the park.”

“To whom?”

“I have no idea.”

“Probably the London Times. No worries Sidney. I already have that covered.”

“You mean you aren’t worried?” 

Ariel smiled at him. “Mr. Parker, you need to learn how to relax. I believe you need a vacation. Perhaps, you should think of a trip to Sanditon.” She watched him, “Although, one to Willingden would probably be better suited.”

Both gentlemen looked at her. “A little premature isn’t it?” Sidney replied.

Ariel shrugged her shoulders. “You could just go met her family that way when the opportunity comes it’s not a shock. You know some families aren’t inclined to let their children elope.” She gave Charles a wink. “The Darlings and McKinley’s were known for it.”

“Well, I guess I will call it a night. I’m sorry to have interrupted,” he tried to keep a straight face, “your game.” Charles laughed at him as they walked out to the foyer.

“Well Lady Babington, are you ready to continue where we left off?” She let out a giggle as they went upstairs.


	119. The Greatest Show

Sidney took a deep breath as the coach drove back to Bedford Place. Ariel did have a point. He needed to relax. He really did not think a trip to Willingden would be a great idea. What would he even say to Mr. Heywood? I would like to court your daughter, but I am currently engaged to Mrs. Campion who is forcing me to marry her for her money. Oh, by the way, my family is eyeball in debt in Sanditon and will probably be going to the debtor’s prison shortly if Lady Denham calls in her loan. He rubbed his temples. What a mess.

He went home and found Miss Lambe sitting in the room with Arthur and Diana laughing. “I’m glad to see your spirits are improved Georgianna.”

“Yes, well Lady Babington has told me to cheer up.”

“Oh, so you listen to her but not to your guardian?”

“She understands me.” 

He gave her a look. “Well, she better not be getting any hair brain ideas. My stance on Mr. Molyneux is still the same. I expect that you will behave while you are here.”

“Of course, I would hate for Mrs. Campion to be embarrassed.”

“Georgianna.” She knew that tone and decided to retire to her room. Sidney bided goodnight to Arthur and Dianna. He decided a soak in the tub would improve his disposition greatly. He closed his eyes and thought of Charlotte from their first meeting to this evening. How he longed for her.

Mr. Gregory sat in his study when the arrival of Mrs. Campion was announced.

“Eliza, I had not thought you were to visit.”

“Yes, well I need your assistance.” He sat down next to her on the chaise.

“Of course, anything for you.” She looked at him and saw the truthfulness in his eyes. “What can I help you with?”

She took a deep breath to figure out how to proceed. “I’m afraid that Lord Babington is upset with me and,” she let out her breath dramatically, “is talking about having his sister’s engagement party no longer at the Chatham House. He has no idea on what I have undertaken on such a big event.”

“Oh, I can only imagine. The cost alone is probably outrageous, not to mention, it is already been listed in the London Times.”

“Yes, the beau monde is set to descend on my home within days.”

“Do you by chance know of anyone that could,” she sighed, “um, making sure he doesn’t do such a thing?”

Mr. Gregory was taken back a little. “Eliza, he just married. Certainly, he is not already taken a mistress so soon.”

She swallowed, “Well, I didn’t want to say anything, but there was one just yesterday that he has a history within town, no less.” 

“Mrs. Francisco?”

“Who is that?”

“Ah, sorry. Ms. Ward. She was his mistress a few years ago before she married and left for Italy.”

“Do you know her?”

“Well, yes. She married the Italian ambassador. She is in town visiting family.”

“Could you see if perhaps she would speak to him?”

“You mean renew her acquaintance with him?”

Mrs. Campion smiled, “well whatever works Mr. Gregory. This party is paramount. If it fails, then I don’t know what I shall do.”

Mr. Gregory lifted her hand to his lips. “I am only too happy to help dear.” 

She leaned in closer and lowered her eyes seductively. “I am greatly appreciative.” He knew that look and pulled her close to seal the deal.

The next morning, he awoke quickly. He left her a note to tell her he went to take care of her request. He quickly went to the embassy office and called on Miss Oxford.

“Miss Oxford, I need you to track down a Mrs. Francisco and see if she will attend a meeting with me and Lord Babington on some urgent business.”

Miss Oxford looked at him as if he had two heads. “You want Mrs. Francisco to go with you to see Lord Babington? You do realize he just introduced his wife in court yesterday.”

“Yes, yes, that is all fine news. This is important, Miss Oxford. Please.” She shook her head but did as he requested. When she found the lady, she let him know where to find her. She then proceeded to send a note to Lady Ariel Babington. She was not about to get her name dragged through this nonsense with her. The lady was bound to go ballistic when he showed up with Babington’s former mistress.

Ariel looked at Charles. “I see you still have that giddy look on your face this morning.”

“Why can I not be happy? How are you feeling? Feel any different? Sick?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Are you going to ask me every day until I say I am?”

“Well, you know if you are feeling sick, I think Jester needs to know so he can pull the whole routine out of the show.”

“Sorry Lord Babington, I only mildly feel ill and it is probably due to all the lemonade I’ve been drinking of late. It is making me sour.” 

He laughed at her. “Well, I do like sour things.” She giggled at him when Mr. Mullins tapped on the door.

“Sorry to disturb but I have an express post for the both of you.” Charles got up to retrieve them and Mr. Mullins shut the door.

“It seems that Mr. Gregory is coming for a quick visit this morning. What does yours say?” 

Ariel looked at him and then closed her letter. “Jester is just wanting to know if I was still coming.”

“Well?”

She sat up and placed her hand on her stomach. “I think I shall stay in bed a little longer. I’m sure you don’t need me for the meeting.”

“Very well.” He gave her a light kiss. “I will check on you afterwards.” He got up and left to get ready. Ariel reopened her letter and let out a sigh. It would seem Mrs. Campion had been terribly busy yesterday. She heard Charles head downstairs. She got up and rang for the maid to get ready.

Charles looked around the drawing room. He wondered what Mr. Gregory could possibly want. He went to pour himself a drink while he waited for the appointed time. He smiled to himself. If Ariel felt ill yesterday and this morning, then Dr. Blythe’s assumption had to be correct. He was pleasantly surprised on the feeling that in a matter of months, he himself would have his own child. How things had quickly changed over a few short months.

Mr. Mullins announced the arrival of Mr. Gregory along with Mrs. Francisco. At first, he thought he heard wrong, until she walked in. Older looking and still pleasant to the eye, although it did not have the same reaction as it had all those years ago. She paled in comparison to Ariel. Charles thought this must be what Sidney had thought when Eliza had shown up all these years later after he had begun his attachment to Charlotte.

“Lord Babington,” he bowed, “I apologize for such a short notice, but it is of great consequence and timing. May I present Mrs. Francisco?”

“I know who she is,” he answered rather flatly. “Just what is so pressing that it needed such urgency?”

He could feel her eyes on him, but she found it caused no reaction like she thought it would. She thought at the very least, he would appreciate the fact that she came to see him. She had not seen his wife, nor much about her except she had great talent that she performed at Mrs. Lexington’s ball.

“Yes, our mutual acquaintance of ours is anxious to mend for some heated words.”

“So, you are here for arbitration?”

Mr. Gregory smiled. “Yes, I have great interest in her happiness.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Gregory, but who are we talking about?” Mrs. Francisco asked. He had not really said much about why he had requested her except he thought she would want to reacquaint herself with Lord Babington.

“Mrs. Campion.” Mrs. Francisco looked at Lord Babington and realized the moment her name was mentioned that any reconciliation was impossible. She knew him well enough to still recognize his facial expressions.

Before Charles could say anything, the door opened, and Ariel walked in. He was surprised, but even more so. She was all decked out as if she were going to court. Mrs. Francisco looked at the young lady that entered and recognized the design on her dressed and paled. She looked at Mr. Gregory as he failed to recognize who she was.

Mrs. Francisco quickly stood up and curtsied. “Your grace, I had no idea you were home.”

Mr. Gregory followed suit with a bow and studied her as Mrs. Francisco spoke.

Lord Babington looked at Ariel. “Mr. Gregory, my wife, the Duchess of Sussex, Lady Babington.”

“I humbly beg your pardon, your grace. I had no idea.” Ariel looked at them. She could tell Mrs. Francisco was sorry she was misled. Mr. Gregory although seemed less inclined to care.

“Yes, well,” she sat down next to Charles, “I’m sure you understand that I always know what is going on in court,” she paused but decided to add lib, “and outside of it. You don’t get into positions of authority without understanding dynamics.” She looked at Mrs. Francisco. “Would you not agree Mrs. Francisco?”

“Yes, your grace. Again, I am deeply sorry to have intruded.” Mr. Gregory looked at Mrs. Francisco who he thought would make a great ally tremble at the girl.

“I am curious though. Just what is so pressing about Mrs. Campion that needs to be interrupting my morning with my husband?”

Mr. Gregory decided to press on. “As I was speaking to Lord Babington, your grace,” he added quickly, “she wishes to amend her injury to Lord Babington.”

“Which one?”

“Which one?” Mr. Gregory turned to face her. “Yes, she has had several. I’ve lost count.” Ariel kept her face neutral, but she really wanted to laugh. Mrs. Franscisco was continuing to pale in her chair and Mr. Gregory was lost.

Flustered he replied, “all of them?”

“Is that a question or a statement Mr. Gregory?” Charles watched as she bantered the man. He had no idea she was capable of such. He wondered why she had reservations about going to court. She was a natural.

“Your grace, I apologize if I keep offending you, but I am a representative of the embassy.”

Mrs. Franscisco shuddered, “Mr. Gregory, I think its best we just leave.”

He looked at Mrs. Franscisco in disbelief. “What?”

“Mr. Gregory, I can assure you I know exactly who you are. Handpicked by Lord Cornwallis to travel to the Americas to set up the embassy there. A man with great expectations of finding a wife before he leaves, a man who thinks to create horses for a Calvary so he can become wealthy and,” she let out a breath, “a man who thinks the world evolves around Mrs. Campion.” She waited as he studied her. “Did I leave anything out?”

He narrowed his eyes at her, but in a polite way. “I’m sorry, but how do you know all this?’

Ariel smiled at him, a facial motion that Babington recognized as the same as in the Hundsford theater before her showdown with Miss Bingley. “Well, my father is the Duke of Sussex and my mother was Lady Jane Darling.”

“Mr. Gregory,” Mrs. Franscisco pleaded with him again, to the point she got up to leave without him. “Leave it be,” she hissed. “You are going down a path I will not be a part of.” She looked at Charles and Ariel. “Please forgive me, your grace, I have overstayed. Lord Babington, please forgive me as well.” She curtsied and left.

Mr. Gregory looked as she got up to leave then back to the pair sitting on the chairs, awfully close. There was no way this man would even think of taking a mistress. Mrs. Campion had judged badly. He stood up, “Yes, please forgive this intrusion. I am sorry I did not get to see your introduction in court, your grace. Lord Babington.” He bowed and left.

Ariel relaxed against the chair. Mr. Mullins came in to let them know they had left in the coach. Charles looked at her.

“I thought you were not feeling well.”

“I am not although more due to my morning intrusion by Mrs. Campion. I believe Lord Babington, if you believe that I am showing some signs of your,” she smiled at him, “affection, I think you might be right, but I would like the doctor to confirm it all the same if you don’t mind.” She leaned in and gave him a light kiss. “Your mother will have my hide if it’s not true and the rumors are running rampant.”

“Well, I guess there is only one thing to do Lady Babington.”

“What is that?” 

He smiled at her, “practice of course.” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “You are out of luck this morning. I’ve got to get ready for the show.”

“Well, then, at least let me help you change.” She shook her head at him.

Mr. Gregory looked at Mrs. Franscisco in the coach as they headed back to the embassy.

“I don’t know why you thought we had to leave.”

She looked at him as if he had two heads. “You must be the stupidest man I have ever met in my life.” She pointed at him. “It’s one thing to renew an acquaintance, willingly, quite another when you drag a former mistress in front of the man’s new wife, who if you weren’t paying attention, knew exactly who I was. My husband is going to divorce me or kill me when he hears about this.”

“Your husband is in Italy, pray, how is he going to know?”

She laughed out loud in disbelief. “Your Mrs. Campion must really have you confused. Do you not know that you just literally committed not only political but social suicide?”

He looked at her as if she had no idea what she was talking about.

“Did you see the hummingbirds on her dress?”

“Yes, what of it?”

Mrs. Franscisco put her hand on her head and rubbed her temples. “Good lord, you are deft. There is only one family that wears those designs.” She looked at him. “The Darlings.”

“I have a dress in my possession that has the same design. I was told it belonged to a family member of the Duke of Sussex.”

“Well, if I am a betting woman, you just met her. A woman of both houses. The Darlings and Sussex. Good lord, it’s no wonder she has such an air about her.”

“I highly doubt a woman has that much clout.”

She shook her head again. “Mr. Gregory, you obviously are out of touch in London.”

“Well, why don’t you explain it to me then.”

“The Darlings are connected to Lady Worchester.”

“Lady Worchester, okay. I’m still not making any connections.”

“Lady Worchester, the lady that is simpatico with the Prince Regent? The lady that is bound to be your next queen or whatever, when the Prince Regent inherits from his father.” 

She watched as he finally began to understand what he had unknowingly done. “Yes, Mr. Gregory. Political and social suicide. I would suggest you make haste and get yourself out of the hole you just found yourself in. I would suggest you take Mrs. Campion with you. Here you thought you were doing improving your situation with Mrs. Campion. You are an utter fool.”

Mr. Gregory looked at her and realized the depravity of his new situation.

He arrived back at the Chatham house and found Eliza waiting for him. “Mr. Gregory, success, I hope?” He looked dishearten. “What is the matter?”

“Have you met Lord Babington’s wife?”

“No, I haven’t had the pleasure. Why?”

“Do you know who she’s related to?”

“Mr. Gregory, you are a tease.” She laughed. “The Duke of Sussex.”

“Yes, but who was her mother?”

“Who cares? Please tell me Lord Babington enjoyed his reacquaintance with Mrs. Franscisco.”

“Have you lost your senses?” Eliza was not sure she like the way he was speaking to her. He saw the displeasing look on her face. “You sent me to Lord Babington, with his former mistress. His wife,” he paused to make sure she was listening, “was home and not very happy about it.”

“It’s not like he wasn’t bound to have a mistress sooner or later anyway. Better for her to find out now than later.”

“Are you really that naïve?”

Eliza rolled her eyes. “I’m not sure what this has to do with the engagement party.”

“Her mother is related to Lady Worchester.”

“What?”

“The Duchess of Sussex, Lady Babington. Her mother was Lady Darling. Lady Darling who happens to be related to Lady Worchester; the lady connected to the Prince Regent. Are you following me now? I can’t.” He looked at her. “I can’t even think straight right now. The Prince Regent is going to have my head when he finds out what I have done. I must leave. I’ve got to straighten this out before it gets out.”

Mr. Gregory arrived at the Darling estate. He was delivered to Lord Darling in his study. “Forgive the non-notice Lord Darling, but I have urgent business with you.”

Lord Darling looked at the man. “I hope it doesn’t take long. I have some important business to attend to.”

“Yes, well, I um,” he looked around nervous, “I need to apologize.”

“Apologize for what?” 

“You see, I did not realize,” a knock at the door and the servant entered.

“Lady Worchester is here Lord Darling. She needs to speak to you at once.” Following behind on the servant’s heels was a very striking lady.

“Lord Darling,” she looked at him and then over to Mr. Gregory, “oh, I didn’t know you had company.”

“Yes, Mr. Gregory, I do believe he’s the man chosen to start the embassy in the Americas.”

“How delightful. Are you leaving soon?”

“Yes, Lady Worchester.”

“Well, I was just on my way to Lord Jennings show. I wondered if you were coming Lord Darling?”

“No, I’m afraid Lady Darling is not feeling well.”

“That is disappointing. The Prince Regent was looking forward to sharing his box with you.” Lady Worchester turned her attention back to Mr. Gregory. “I’m sure the Prince Regent would love to meet his newest ambassador to the Americas. Why do you not join me Mr. Gregory?”

His eyes darted from Lord Darling back to Lady Worchester. “I would be honored.” 

She smiled at him. “Well then, shall we be going? I want to make sure I’m there when he arrives.” She gave Lord Darling a look before they left. Lady Worchester made small talk with him in the coach. Lord Jennings met her coach at the door.

“Lady Worchester, what a delight.”

“Lord Jennings, do you know Mr. Gregory, the ambassador to the Americas?”

“Mr. Gregory, what an honor. Where is Lord and Lady Darling?”

“Not coming I’m afraid. So, I figured to bring Mr. Gregory here since there are two extra seats. I thought he might have a guest to bring, but he says no.”

“What a shame.” Lord Jennings looked at him. He seemed a little scared. “Oh, look, Mrs. Campion and Mr. Parker.” Mr. Gregory looked at Eliza. She apparently had been scolding Mr. Parker in the coach. She was wearing a violet dress which clashed with his green tunic. “Mr. Parker and Mrs. Campion. I am glad to see you.”

“Good evening Lord Jennings,” Mrs. Campion addressed him. Mr. Parker looked everywhere but where he needed as if he was looking for someone. “Sidney, don’t be rude.” Sidney turned to Lord Jennings and gave him a frustrated smile.

“Have you seen Lord Babington?” Mr. Parker asked.

“No, I’m afraid not. I had word earlier that Lady Babington was a tad under the weather this morning. Apparently,” he looked over to Mr. Gregory then Mrs. Campion, “she was a little distressed this morning.” Mr. Gregory shifted uncomfortably standing next to Lady Worchester, who felt the change as he had lent his arm to escort her.

“What a shame, I should have enjoyed seeing her this evening.” Lady Worchester commented.

Eliza relaxed. If Babington was not here, nor his wife, then it was highly unlikely that anything had been said to Lady Worchester. Feeling safe, she looked over at Mr. Gregory.

“Mr. Gregory, perhaps you would like to join Mr. Parker and myself?”

He looked at her. “I’m sorry Mrs. Campion. I’ve been invited to sit with Lady Worchester and the Prince Regent as a special guest.”

“What an honor.”

“It is.”

Lady Worchester looked at her, “Oh, do you know Mr. Gregory?”

“Yes,” Mrs. Campion was all politeness and smiles. “We know each other from Kent. My aunt is a neighbor.”

“Well, how fortuitous. Perhaps you would like to sit with him? He will be leaving for the America’s soon. I’m sure it will be some time before he gets back to visit.” Mrs. Campion looked at Parker as daring him to refuse such an honor.

“I’m not sure, I am here with Mr. Parker, as you can see.”

“I’m sure Mr. Parker could spare you for an evening.” Lady Worchester commented, “Can you not?”

“I’m sure Mrs. Campion would love the honor, Lady Worchester.”

“Very well, come with us Mrs. Campion. Lord Jennings, you will show us the way?”

“At once, Lady Worchester.” He led them to the private box, leaving Parker standing downstairs by himself. Once they were out of view, he let his breath out and smiled. It was too easy. He looked around to find himself being called upon by Lord Maxwell and the Heywood ladies.

“Parker! Thank goodness. I did not know if we could find you in all this mess. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but our box is on the opposite side.”

“This is bad news?” 

Maxwell laughed at him. “Not at all, I’m sure you realize. Now, I hear there is the most delicious thing called cotton candy for us to try.” He led them through the backstage area. 

As they made their way around, they found Lord Babington speaking to a lady in an outfit with pink hair. Well there were two ladies of similar height with the same outfit. They stopped by.

“Lord Babington,” he turned to greet them.

“Sidney! I see you are alone.”

“Yes, Mrs. Campion has been invited to join Lady Worchester.”

“What an honor.” Babington found himself rolling his eyes. His wife was a bad influence indeed. “May I present Miss Burton and her understudy?” They found themselves smiling at Ariel, who had given them a wink.

“Lord Babington, we really must be getting ready.” Miss Burton had led her understudy away.

“Yes, well, please be safe.” His eyes lingered over to his wife, who gave him a smile. The ladies had found they were in the same box as they were during practice. Lady Augusta was already there and greeted them quickly.

“Where is Georgianna, Arthur and Diana?” Parker asked Augusta.

“I believe they are lower. Diana was worried about the heights.”

“That sounds like her. Maybe I should go check on them.”

Maxwell coughed, “I think Parker, they should be fine. You should stay and enjoy yourself with our company.” Sidney looked over at Charlotte, who was exceptionally beautiful in her complimentary pale green dress.

“Very well, they should be able to keep her out of mischief.”

Downstairs however, Miss Lambe was doing that. “Otis! What are you doing here?”

“I was invited by a Lady Babington. I had the strict instructions, though, to only stay for the first half of the show and under no circumstances, are we to be alone or to leave.” 

Georgianna gave him a pouty face. “Don’t do that. I am happy to see you even if it is just for a brief time. Perhaps, Lady Babington can convince Mr. Parker to extend our friendship. I should think she should have some influence.”

“Very well, but you must stay by my side the entire time.” 

He took her hand. “With pleasure.”

Arthur and Dianna came in carrying a variety of concessions from the food vendor. “Popcorn, Miss Lambe? Or Cotton Candy? I hear it is delightful.”

Miss Lambe could only laugh at his expressions as he tried some himself. Diana for her part was wondering if she might get trampled on where they were sitting. The stands were filling up fast. All were delighted as the time grew near.

Mrs. Campion looked over at Lady Worchester who had been speaking with Mr. Gregory about his upcoming trip. They had been joined by Mr. Simons and his wife.

“Ah, Mrs. Campion. What a surprise to see you here.”

“I love the shows, Mr. Simons. Do by chance know Mr. Gregory?”

“No, not at all.”

“Let me introduce you.’ Mrs. Campion took an interest as Mr. Gregory delighted Mr. Simons about his work. It left Lady Worchester available for discussion.

“Lady Worchester, I am delighted in meeting your acquaintance. I hear many good things about you.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Campion.”

“I suppose you heard I am engaged to Mr. Parker?”

“No, I have not. I guess I should congratulate you.” 

Eliza pressed on. “I’m sure you know, he’s a good friend of Lord Babington.”

Mr. Gregory had stopped talking to Mr. Simons and gave her a look. “Mrs. Campion, perhaps you would like a refreshment?” He cued the servant in the box who promptly passed out glasses to the box occupants. “Lady Worchester, please tell me, how is the Prince Regent?”

“Oh, he is remarkably busy as one can be, but he was delighted to hear that Lord Jennings had decided to rerun this show. It’s been a few years since the last time.”

“But he is coming?” Mrs. Campion asked, and Lady Worchester turned to look at her.

“Of course, he would not miss it for anything.”

“I figured since Sidney Parker is friends with Lord Babington and thus the Prince Regent, that perhaps he would be happy to know his friend is getting advantageously married.”

Lady Worchester looked at her. “How is that exactly?”

“Well, I don’t like to brag, but I am well off.”

“So, Mr. Parker is marrying you for your money?”

“No.”

“Oh, I did hear of some scandal about a town called Sanditon. I hear the family was in desperate need of money.”

“Yes, that maybe true, but it has no bearing on our engagement. You see, we were engaged before.”

“You were? Did something happen that caused you not to marry the first time?” Mr. Gregory for his part had tried to keep interjecting so Eliza would change the subject.

“I realized Mr. Campion was more to my taste.”

“Ah, Mr. Campion. Was he well off?”

“Yes, I am his widow.”

“How sad.”

“Yes, but fate has a way of returning us to second chances.”

“Yes, it does.” Mr. Gregory interjected finally. “And how lucky are we to have those?”

Lady Worchester looked at him as he gazed at Mrs. Campion. It was obvious the man still loved her despite her shortcomings. “Mr. Gregory, I sense there is a sad story in your tone.”

“Not at all Lady Worchester. Just a general observation.”

“I’ve heard you were looking for a wife to go to the America’s with you. What a lucky lady that should be. Any prospects?”

He slightly blushed under her gaze, “A few Lady Worchester.” Eliza gave him a hard stare.

“Anyone I know from court?” He blushed more. Eliza was still mulling over his answer. Certainly, he was not going to marry Miss Oxford. Before the conversation could continue, the arrival of the Prince Regent was finally made. He arrived in the box and dazzled them before addressing the crowd quickly. Eliza was a little upset that Lady Worchester and Mr. Gregory had sat between them. She decided to press her luck when the intermission would come.

The show was very entertaining. Mr. Simons took notes as the show went on. He had not gone to the last show. Had he had known; he would have made the time. How delightful it was. He made notes of all the performers so he could reference them to the flyer. Even Mrs. Campion seemed to enjoy herself as she barely said a word to Mr. Gregory. She did grab his arm, when at one point, the lady on the trapeze had fallen. Of course, it was part of the act and she was saved by performers that had been stationed to catch her. The sound through the crowd was apparent.

Across the way, Otis was whispering in Georgianna’s ear and they had laughed throughout the show. Georgianna was having a delightful time. Dianna had grabbed Arthur’s arm so hard; he had spilled the last of the popcorn with some of the routines.

On the next level, Maxwell sat close to Ally. They were laughing and having a good time to the point that Sidney was able to relax and converse with Charlotte.

“Charlotte, I was wondering if you were going to go visit Mary after Lord Jennings engagement party?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it, but it would be nice to get away from London.”

“Tired of it already?”

“I’m just not sure it’s my kind of place. Besides, there are no sea cliffs.”

Or coves he thought to himself and chuckled at the memory. “I hear Mr. Stringer is intending to ask Miss Lucas for her hand.”

“Yes, I believe so. Miss Lucas said he went to see her father.”

“So, he hasn’t asked yet?”

“No, I think though, between you and me, he was waiting until he was sure he was getting a commission for a job here in London.”

“He should not have a problem. The man is talented.”

“Yes, very much so.” Charlotte commented. Babington looked at him and raised his eyebrow. Certainly, Parker was not jealous.

“Perhaps, they will have a wedding in Sanditon.”

“Who is having a wedding in Sanditon?” Ally asked.

“We were discussing Miss Lucas and Mr. Stringer.”

“That would be delightful.” Ally had not given much thought about weddings. She would not know the first thing to do.

“Something wrong?” Maxwell asked her as he studied her expression.

“Nothing,” she smiled. “Just thinking Lord Maxwell.” He highly doubted nothing was going through her beautiful head, but he let her think that.

Babington on the other side was apparently becoming a nervous wreck as he watched his wife swinging around on the trapeze.

“Babington, you need to relax.” Maxwell saw the look on the man’s face.

“Easy for you to say.” Maxwell laughed at him.

When Ariel had completed her act, and had fallen, he had grabbed the rail as he stood. Of course, he watched as she had fallen into the arms of other performers, but it had been the final straw. He excused himself to go find his wife. Maxwell gave Parker a look before laughing.

“Well ladies, I do believe Lord Babington has had enough for the night.”

“But the show is not over,” Charlotte commented.

“It is for her though.” Parker laughed.


	120. Mr. Campion's Deal

Ariel was walking back towards the dressing rooms when Babington appeared by her side. She had not told him of course, because, well she knew what the reaction would be. 

“Lord Babington, before you start yelling at me perhaps, we can go the dressing room.” He followed her there but was not sure he trusted himself. 

Caught between horror and anguish, he did not know which emotion was going to win. Luckily, the dressing room was empty. She turned to face him but found he had grabbed her and kissed her. “I thought I had lost you,” the emotion was strong as he said it. “You must promise not to ever do that again.”

“I promise. I had already told Jester this would be the last time I would be on the trapeze.” He kissed her again as his emotion had calmed down. “It’s alright Charles. Now, let me change so we can leave.”

“Leave?”

“Yes, Miss Burton is handling the rest of the routine. My performance is no longer needed.” She looked at him. “And I would rather be home with you.”

Intermission was finally upon them. Otis looked at Georgianna. “I will try to see you while you are here in London.”

“Otis?” He gave her a longing look.

“This is not goodbye.” He quickly left as he was instructed.

Obsessed with the cotton candy, Arthur had dragged Dianna over to the food vendor before the intermission and had missed the tender look between Otis and Georgianna.

Charlotte and Ally commented on the routines and discussed their favorite parts. Maxwell and Sidney had left them to find a place to quickly smoke.

Across the way, Mr. Simons was conversing with the Prince Regent and Mr. Gregory. Eliza was watching him interact with ease. The Prince Regent seemed extremely interested in Mr. Gregory’s departure to the Americas.

Mr. Gregory introduced her to the Prince Regent. “Mrs. Campion, how delighted. How do you like Lord Jennings show?”

“Is it not grand?”

“It is. I have no idea London had as many talented performers. Mr. Gregory tells me you know each other from Kent.”

“Yes, I spent several summers there with an aunt and uncle.”

“So, you normally live in London?”

“No, I have been traveling with my late husband, Mr. Campion.”

“Please forgive me. I had no idea.”

“It is nothing. It has been a couple of years.”

“So, in all your travels, you decided to come back to London?”

“For the time being, I miss all the traveling. It is nice to have someone to travel with.”

“Yes, something I’ve been speaking to Mr. Gregory about. He tells me he is remarkably close to leaving for his next assignment.” Eliza looked at Mr. Gregory, who had gone to get her a drink. “Between you and I though, I do hope he hurries to find a wife. Perhaps, you might know someone that would suit him well?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know many in London. I’ve been gone for ten years.”

“That is a shame although I know he has at least one that would suit him well enough.”

Eliza looked at him perplexed. “Who?”

“Miss Oxford. Young, pretty and knowledgeable. She even has fashion sense, something I’m sure will lead her to stand out in America.”

“I hear when he returns, he will have an advantageous promotion.”

“Yes, Lord Cornwallis has ensured to be so. Very deserving to him as well. He has served my family most faithfully. Miss Oxford will be one lucky lady.” Lady Worchester studied Mrs. Campion who had distorted her face at the last remark. “Well, as entertaining as this has been, I must be off. My own father has a meeting with me tonight.” He turned to look at Lady Worchester and Eliza caught the look. The man obviously loved her. “Lady Worchester, until later.” He took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

Eliza watched as the man departed and was quickly escorted away. Mr. Simons was conversing with Lady Worchester about what he could possibly be meeting with his father at this late of an hour. Lady Worchester just laughed and told him that she does not interfere with business of the state. Unsatisfied, he decided to flip back through the show flyer and jotted down some questions.

Eliza decided she had enough herself. She wondered where Sidney had gone but realized she really did not care as she looked at Mr. Gregory. “Mr. Gregory, I don’t suppose you care to escort me to my coach. I feel like I am getting a headache.”

“Of course, excuse me Lady Worchester.” Lady Worchester smiled as they walked away.

“Mr. and Mrs. Simons, I do hope you enjoy the show. I think I too shall retire.”

“Lady Worchester, this has been an honor.” She gave them a polite smile as she left, although she took a different path than theirs.

“Mrs. Campion you are looking ill, perhaps I should come with you?” Mrs. Campion lowered her eyes.

“I should not trouble you Mr. Gregory.”

“No trouble at all Mrs. Campion. Besides, as Lady Worchester has mentioned, my time is extremely limited.”

“Very well.” He quickly climbed in her coach.

“Pretty proud of yourself Lady Babington?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“You managed to get Mr. Gregory and Mrs. Campion personally seated with the Prince Regent, leaving Maxwell and Sidney alone with Charlotte and Ally and you gave me a heart attack.”

“You look alright. The color has come back.”

“That was not a compliment.” His relief had given way to anger.

“Charles, you know very well if I had told you, you would have told me I couldn’t do it.”

“So, you decided to not to tell me and do it anyway.”

“I thought you said you trusted me?”

“That was before you went falling however far that distance was. What if they hadn’t caught you?”

“Well, I don’t think we would be having this conversation.” He looked at her. She had not thought he would be that angry with her. “Look, I said I was sorry. What more do you want?” She took a deep breath. She did not like an angry Babington. She dropped her tone, “Please don’t be mad. I cannot take it Charles.” He could tell she really was sincere as he looked at her.

He pulled her close against him and he found she had started crying lightly. “You are really turning into a girl Lady Babington.” He handed her his handkerchief.

“It’s definitely your fault.” He laughed lightly at her.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He kissed her forehead.

Mr. Gregory looked at Eliza as she slept. Resolved, he got quickly dressed and sent a note to Lord Darling to request a meeting at the embassy. He greeted Mr. Lewis as he walked into the drawing room to eat a light breakfast.

At this point, Mr. Lewis was no longer surprised at Mrs. Campion behavior. He went about his daily routine with the workers. Mr. Lewis was about to leave when Lady Kat had arrived.

“Lady Babington,” Mr. Lewis spoke to her as they walked around the house, “Mrs. Campion will be down momentarily.” 

Lady Kat turned to see an unknown man in the house. “Who is this Mr. Lewis?”

“Mr. Gregory, the man selected to be ambassador to the Americas.” Mr. Gregory stood up to bow to her.

“Pretty brazen Mr. Gregory.”

“What do you mean, Lady Babington?”

“I mean Mrs. Campion is engaged to Mr. Parker and you are sitting in the house as if it was you.” He smiled at her.

“You are implying there is something improper going on. Mrs. Campion and I are acquainted from our summers as children in Kent.” He decided to continue. “I simply came to see her before I leave.”

“When do you leave?”

“Very soon I’m afraid. I imagine this assignment will take me away from London for some time.”

“Well, my business with her can wait. Perhaps, you can let her know I will call back this afternoon.”

He tipped his head. “As you wish.” Lady Kat decided to go visit her son.

Mrs. Campion came down a short while later. “Mrs. Campion.” Mr. Gregory greeted her.

“Mr. Gregory, I thought you by chance had already left.”

“I wanted to see you before I finished my last day at the embassy. It will be a long day and I doubt you will see me later. I’m sure you will be much too busy with your own calendar.”

“Will you not be here for the engagement party?”

He looked at her and took a deep breath. “I think Mrs. Campion, if I wish to salvage my appointment and future benefits, I best be on my way.” He saw the disappointment on her face. He came closer to her and took her hand. “I have enjoyed our time together Eliza but let us face it. We knew this day was coming. I would speak to you and say the things I know you long deep down to hear but I fear those words you do not wish me to speak.” He kissed her hand lovingly before giving her a tender kiss before he turned and walked away. For a full minute, she stood in shock before she collapsed on the chair. For the first time in a long time, she cried.

Mr. Gregory arrived determined at the embassy. The receptionist greeted him warmly. “Your appointment is here and has been waiting for you in your office.” He looked at the clock. The man was early. He grabbed a cup of coffee and quickly went to the room.

When he walked in, he saw an older gentleman looking around the office at the last few things that still needed to be packed. “You must be Lord Darling; I am sorry for keeping you waiting.”

The man let out a light chuckle. “I have been waiting for a good two years. I’ve learned a little about patience.”

“You are probably wondering why I called you here for a meeting.”

“Actually, I’m not.”

“You’re not?” Mr. Gregory paled as he thought he had been early enough to prevent damage.

“You see, Mr. Gregory, the fact is, I am well aware of your connection to Mrs. Campion.” Mr. Campion looked at him. 

“You are?” Mr. Gregory was getting ready to start pleading his case when the man put his hand up.

“Yes, you see, during my first wedding night, so many years ago, a name was whispered ever so slightly as my wife had been dreaming.” Mr. Gregory looked shocked. “I am not Lord Darling, Mr. Gregory.”

“Who are you?”

Mr. Campion smiled. “I am Mr. Campion, Mr. Gregory. You know, Eliza Campion’s husband.”

“But you died.”

“No, a misconception. I did get momentarily lost at sea. I was fished out and laid in bed for several weeks. By the time I had somewhat recovered, Mrs. Campion had already settled with the solicitor and had left the country. My lover had taken care of me, most adoringly, along with her family. I decided to stay with her and the family while she continued with her pregnancy. I used some connections and my excellent business skills and improved their situation. While there, I concluded that I had been deluded with the traveling and society that Mrs. Campion loved so dear.”

“But why are you here now? Certainly, you do not want her back.” Mr. Campion laughed at him.

“Indeed, I do not. However, I must think of my child. As you see, I am not a young man. I must make sure that he is well taken care of as he gets older, along with I hope, my new wife.”

“So, the contest of the estate is truthful.”

“Yes, France has deferred the case to London. Soon, Mrs. Campion will find herself in court, with extraordinarily little to stand on I am afraid. As I am not technically dead, the inheritance will return back to me.” Mr. Gregory studied the man. “I am not so hard to think that I should set Eliza out without any assistance. I am willing to make some allowances. I do believe though she will find society not too kind about all of the scandal that is about to befall her.” Mr. Campion watched the man. “I mean, it was bad enough she dragged poor Mrs. Franscisco into the mix, but she tried to smear Lord Jennings good name and encouraged a man to ruin a young lady for her own enjoyment.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Miss Heywood. You see she looks remarkably like my own lover. I am sure when she had met her that is what she thought of. Lord Maxwell has his heart set on Miss Heywood. His connection in court will all but wash away any friends Eliza may have made. A few years ago, I had planned on speaking to Mrs. Campion about a mutually benefitable divorce before I had gotten washed away in the storm at a regatta.”

Mr. Gregory took a drink. Eliza had gotten herself into a real mess.

“From what I hear, you are very sound businessman, not to mention, it appears that you still have your own lingering affection for Eliza. I would wager, if anyone could persuade her to marry someone other than her current fiancée, it would be you. Are you not Mr. Gregory?”

“You are encouraging me to marry Eliza?”

“Yes, as I have stated, I am willing to provide some financial consideration.”

“You do realize I am set to leave in a couple of days.”

“Yes, I’m sure the new world would offer her a blank canvas to which she could mold society around her. She does have that talent.”

“She will not be happy if she does not get a society wedding.”

Mr. Campion smiled at him. “I do believe I can assist in getting her a wedding like none other. In fact, I would imagine the London Times would have several pages written about the event.” They spent the next few hours discussing the terms.


	121. Mr. Otis Molyneux Connection

Across town, Sidney watched as flowers were delivered to Bedford Place to Miss Lambe. 

“Oh, these are beautiful,” Diana commented as the last vase was carried in. Curious, Sidney looked at the cards, each inscribed with different words. ‘I fell in love with your wit, with your beauty, with your soul.”

Disgruntled, he knew who exactly had sent them. Miss Lambe finally came downstairs and he looked at her. She had reappeared revived from the young lady that had arrived in 

Sanditon a few weeks ago. “I thought I had made myself clear about Mr. Molyneux.”

She looked at him as if chasten. “I have no idea what you mean.”

He pointed at the flowers around the room. “Do you still think I am naïve?”

“These cards are not signed. It could be anyone.”

“It could but doubtful. I do not have time to worry about you running after Mr. Molyneux. I still have some important business to attend and do not want to have to go running after you to Scotland.” His tone was hostile. “Did you go to the show last night or did you sneak off?”

“I was there. Ask Arthur or Diana.” He came back after speaking with them. “Who was the man sitting next to you?”

“How am I to know? There were people everywhere Mr. Parker.”

“Georgianna, like it or not, I am your guardian for two years. Your father entrusted me to ensure your education and introduction into polite society.”

“What about what I want?” She yelled at him. “What do you know of love? Nothing. You chase my friend around with empty promises and obey like a dog to Mrs. Campion who pulls your leash.”

“Enough. There are things that you do not know of. Do not speak to me in such a manner.”

“I knew Ariel couldn’t count on you.”

“Ariel?” Georgianna bit her lip. “What does Lady Babington have to do with this?” Miss Lambe lifted her chin in defiance. “Fine, let us go.”  
Miss Lambe found herself sitting next to Sidney on her way to what she believed Lady Babington’s house.

Mr. Mullins greeted him as they walked in. “Lord Babington is in the drawing room sir.”

“Sidney! I was not expecting you. Miss Lambe, how are you?” He could tell there was some tension between them.

“Where is your wife?” his tone sounded frustrated. Miss Lambe pleaded with Babington with her facial expression.

“She is not feeling well this morning.”

Sidney sat down. “I’ll wait.”

“It could be awhile.” Babington looked from Miss Lambe to Sidney. “I’ll go see if she can pull herself together.”

Charles went upstairs and found Ariel still in bed. He sat down next to her, “Sorry darling, but Sidney is downstairs and is pretty adamant in speaking with you.”

“Tell him to come back.”

“He intends to sit there until you do. He has Miss Lambe with him.”

“Well, at least she didn’t run off to elope.”

“Do you know why he is here? He’s not a happy person now.” 

Ariel sat up. “Georgianna may have seen someone she wasn’t supposed to yesterday.”

“Let me guess. You are playing match maker again.”’

“Not exactly, just trying to clean up a mess.” She shook her head. “I’ll be down. Can you tell Mr. Mullins to fix me some lemonade?” He kissed her on her forehead and left her to get dressed.

“I’m sorry Ariel.” Georgianna spoke to her as she entered. She gave her a polite smile.

“Well, Mr. Parker, you have dragged me out of my bed. What is so important that couldn’t wait?”

“Mr. Otis Molyneux. I believe you are encouraging my ward to reacquaint herself with someone I have been trying to separate her from.” He was trying to hold his emotion in check. “I do not appreciate the interference.” He looked at Charles.

Ariel took a drink and looked at him. “Mr. Mullins, please shut the door as you leave.” They all turned towards her as she sat down in the chair. “Perhaps, you will stop ranting long enough to hear the full story of Mr. Molyneux before you condemn the man.”

“I doubt there is anything you can say to change my mind.”

“Well, at the very least, you can listen. You are still capable of that are you not?” Ariel had not wanted to get into it so soon. She had hope to wait until after she had dealt with Mrs. Campion.

"Jacko’s father, Mr. Hamil, before he came to live in Hundsford was a member of a movement in London called the Sons of Africa. Through an acquaintance of that movement, I learned of the whereabouts of my missing horse, Stardust, which as you know was stolen by Mr. Williams several years ago. The Sons of Africa have members all over the city, most in the more undesirable parts, which coincidentally was where he had been hiding."

She looked over at Charles. “I had intended to reward the acquaintance once I had my horse back. However, my father had gotten sick, so I ended up staying behind. I sent the money with Mr. Hamil. In his haste, he ended up getting shot and killed by Mr. Williams, who also stole the money that had been intended for another.  
After a long search, I was able to determine who that acquaintance had been, Mr. Otis Molyneux, who had set up a new business trying to establish himself as a businessman, having been freed a few years ago and had been struggling. He had scraped up enough money, but he struggled and consequently had been led to believe he could make a quick profit at the Lion’s Den. I am sure you understand how it was easy to fall into Mr. Beecroft’s debt for a young man who has no mentor in the city.  
Had Mr. Hamil not been shot, the money that Mr. Molyneux had needed to ensure his business would have been enough to start him on the right track."

“So, I’m just to allow him to marry my ward for her money?” Sidney asked.

“No, not at all. I hoped to persuade Mr. Molyneux to set up business in Sanditon for an investment. He could then properly court Miss Lambe and with you overseeing her as your guardian, could lend your expertise to Mr. Molyneux. Then, when Georgianna comes of age, she can then decide for herself if she wants to stay there or live elsewhere,” she looked at Georgianna, “and whether or not, she wants to marry him.”

“A very darling match making don’t you think?” Sidney was still not sure if he liked her interference.

“Not at all, I had hoped,” she smiled at Miss Lambe, “to persuade Jacko to sweep her off her feet. Somewhere along the way, they had found they had the Sons of Africa in common and through writing, determine it was Mr. Molyneux that had been the man I was looking for. The darling affect doesn’t always work Mr. Parker.”

Charles looked at her and notice she was a little sad about it.

“Nothing inappropriate happened. They sat at the show for a little bit and Mr. Molyneux left as he was instructed. He tells me he would love the chance to prove his intentions, but he waits for you to make that decision as Georgianna’s guardian.” She looked at Miss Lambe then back to Sidney. “I can’t tell you what to do Mr. Parker, but at the very least, you could let them have a proper parting before you send her back to Sanditon.”

She noticed the irritation in his jaw. He had at least listened to her. “I’m sorry to have disturbed your morning.” He got up and took Georgianna with him. She gave the girl a brave smile.

Their moment of peace was short lived as Lady Kat came in next. Ariel looked at Charles and sighed. So much for a peaceful morning. “I’m sorry, but I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop for a visit. Are you feeling okay dear?” She was addressing Ariel. Ariel looked at Charles who could only shrug his shoulders. “Perhaps, you should still be in bed.”

“Lady Kat, I am perfectly well. I just hadn’t planned on having company so early in the morning.”

“Would you like for me to come back?” Lady Kat was smiling at her in an unnerving manner. Ariel raised an eyebrow at Charles, who she could tell was holding back his laugh.

“Why don’t you just tell me what brings you here?”

Lady Kat looked at her son, then back at her. “Well, it’s just, I thought you could use some motherly advice.”

“Motherly advice?”

“Yes, I understand your mother died a few years ago when you were young. I’m sure she didn’t have time before she passed to instruct you.”

“Instruct me on what?”

Lady Kat looked at her then back at Charles, “well motherhood dear. What else?”

Ariel took a deep breath. “Lady Kat. I believe your son may have rushed in speaking out loud. Dr. Blythe has not confirmed anything.” She looked confused between Ariel and Charles.

“You aren’t pregnant?”

“Lady Kat,” Ariel was going to continue to disagree but gave up. “Your son is convinced I am. I’m sure we will know in a day or two, if you could wait before you decide on decorating my nursery.”

Lady Kat looked surprised. “’You would like for me to decorate the nursery?”

Ariel smiled at her, “Of course, it would be one less thing I will need to worry about.” Charles watched as his mother became overjoyed at having such an important responsibility. 

“Is there anything else that brings you here?”

“Well, I did find Mr. Gregory at the Chatham house this morning, early mind you. I had gone to speak to her about the engagement party. I really do not think we need to hold it there. Lady Darling said we could move the location.”

“Absolutely not.” Charles and Lady Kat looked at her. She gave them a smile. “She took so much time to decorate my holding, I would hate not to show it off.” She gave Charles a wink. “It will increase my property value to know it has been returned to its grandeur.”

Lady Kat looked at her, “You own Chatham house?”

“A recent development, mother.” Charles answered.

“Perhaps, I shall join you this afternoon when you go back. I am curious.”

“Is that a good idea?” Lady Kat asked.

“Of course not, but it seems Jester’s script has gone off rail, so I might as well stir the pot.”

“Very well. I shall come by at two to pick you up. Perchance, Lord Jester and Augusta can come as well.”

“The more the merrier, right Babington?” She looked at him and laughed.

He turned to her after his mother left. “What are you up to?”

“I just figured a mistress of such a great lord should have a house benefit of her station.” She smiled sweetly at him.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Nothing, now. I need to go see Mr. Gregory. Want to come?”

“Tempting, but Lord Darling has called a meeting with Maxwell and Charles to finish business.”

She stood up and move towards him. “Well then Lord Babington, I shall leave you to your business. Do you want to have dinner with Lady Susan tonight?”

“You are asking if I want to go or are you giving me a free night?”

She smiled at him. “I did hear Crowe was in town. I suspect Sidney could use a night out.”

“So, this is for Sidney’s benefit?”

“Not really, I just think you need a break. Don’t think you are going to be running the streets whenever this child decides to grace us with its presence.”

“Duly noted Lady Babington. However, did I get so lucky to have a smart wife?”

“Hmm I wonder. Now give your wife a kiss.”

“Gladly darling.”

Ariel arrived at the embassy. She had decided to not to pull out the stops and get all decked out. She wanted Mr. Gregory to agree to take Mrs. Campion off her hands. She reached the reception desk and found that he had already left for the day. She looked at the clock, it was still early. She turned to leave, but then remembered she had gotten a notice from a Miss Oxford. Luckily, the reception knew who she was.

“Excuse me Miss Oxford, you have a visitor.” Miss Oxford was finishing packing up the last of the boxes for Mr. Gregory. He had told her before he left that he was sorry as he hoped that Mrs. Campion would change her mind about Mr. Parker. She looked out the window. Deep down, she had not really been surprised. The lady was very polished. She turned as the door was reopened.

Miss Oxford turned to find a young lady standing in front of her that she did not know. “Can I help you miss?”

Ariel smiled at her. “Are you Miss Oxford?”

“Yes, you are?”

“Lady Babington.”

“Lady Babington,” Miss Oxford quickly curtsied, “please forgive me your grace. I did not recognize you.”

Ariel laughed. “Yes, that is rather the point, I’m afraid. Can we please sit?”

“Of course.” Miss Oxford quickly removed the boxes from the chair for Ariel.

“I hear Mr. Gregory is set to leave for the Americas.”

“Yes, your grace.”

Ariel smiled at her, “Please, call me Ariel. There is no one else here but us.” Miss Oxford’s eyes grew large. “I want to thank you for your note.” Miss Oxford did not trust herself to speak. “I hear you would prefer to stay in London.”

“Yes, my parents are in Kent. They have found they enjoy not having me underfoot anymore.”

Ariel laughed. “Well, can I ask what you are planning on doing here to support yourself? I hear you are just an intern.”

“Yes, I have made several inquiries with some of the other ambassadors. I’m afraid I may have waited too late.”

“Not at all. I am actually in great need that I believe you can be of assistance.”

“Me?”

“Yes, I am going to need an assistant. I imagine I am going to have several important events over the season, and I could use someone with your knowledge. I can arrange lodging for you. It will be a little different than maybe what you are accustom to, but if you give it a bit, I believe you might enjoy it. If not, then I can readjust your pay and you can find your own.”

“I don’t know what to say your- “she saw the look Ariel gave her, “I mean Ariel.”

“Well, say yes and let the rest figure it out. Now, if you want, I can take you to show you the lodging.” 

Miss Oxford looked around. She was done as much she could do. “The movers should be here soon.”

“Oh, I think the receptionist can handle it. Now, come with me.” Miss Oxford gave her a big smile.

As they walked by the receptionist desk, Miss Oxford stopped but Ariel spoke for her. “Miss Oxford is done for the day. She will be going with me.”

The receptionist gave her a confused look. “You?”

“Yes, Lady Babington. If Mr. Gregory comes looking for her, you can send him my way.” 

The receptionist quickly stood up. “Yes, your grace.” Ariel gave her a polite smile.

Ariel spoke to Miss Oxford as the coach drove them to Darling Field. Miss Oxford relaxed. She thought the Duchess would be an older lady with astounding authority. The lady in front of her was pleasant and much younger.

“Mr. Shaw, this is Miss Oxford, my personal assistant.”

“Miss Oxford, this is a pleasure.” He bowed at her.

“Is Mr. Elderberry here?”

“Yes, he is becoming familiar with his new responsibilities.”

“Very well, have him come up to the apartment when he has a moment.”

“As you wish.”

Ariel looked at Miss Oxford. “This belongs to my family. This part is the museum. Mr. Shaw, the curator, has a desire to retire. Mr. Elderberry will be taking over his responsibilities soon.” She led her throughout the museum and up to a private stairwell. “Mr. Elderberry handled some trade for the Duke of Sussex in France, but desires to stay at least a season in London so he can visit family.”

Ariel introduced her to the small staff around the apartment. “I’m sorry, but this all can’t be for me.”

She laughed at her. “You will find yourself quite busy with my schedule. You will need them. I will arrange for some of the personal affects to be moved. If you wish to decorate the apartment to your taste that would be fine as well. The museum is steady during the racing season but as you will most likely be out during the day, you will not notice the foot traffic. There is a private exit where you will have a coach available as well. Any of the stable hands from the Darling barn will be able to drive you when you need it. They can also help you to learn to drive your own if you would like.”

“Drive my own coach?”

“Of course, why not? Although, I prefer horseback riding myself, but it is frowned upon here in the city as inappropriate for a lady in society.”

“I really don’t know Ariel. This is so much.” 

Ariel smiled at her when Mr. Elderberry was announced. “Mr. Elderberry, this is Miss Oxford.”

He bowed, “Your grace, Miss Oxford.” Ariel watched in anticipation and hid her smile.

“Mr. Elderberry, Miss Oxford I believe is going to be my personal assistant. I believe I can count on you to make sure she feels at home here.”

“It would be my pleasure your grace.” Miss Oxford could not believe it. She recognized the man from her mother’s dress shop. He had been there lots of times delivering materials.

She gave him a perplexed look. “I thought you were a material distributor.”

He laughed lightly, “Just one of many trades, I’m afraid. I have a desire to spend the season in London and as the Duke of Sussex is family with the Darlings, the suggestion was made and here I am.” She smiled at him.

“Well, I have several things to attend to. Miss Oxford, perhaps Mr. Elderberry could give you a tour downstairs to help you familiarize yourself with some of my family history.” She paused, “Unless of course, you do not want the position.” 

She looked from Mr. Elderberry back to Ariel. “I should be very happy to have such a responsibility.”

Ariel smiled. “Well then, come by Lord Babington’s house tomorrow morning, say about 10 and I will have the job contract written up.” She looked at them and got an idea. “However, Lady Worchester is hosting a small dinner, perhaps if the both of you are available, you can join us. Mr. Elderberry knows where to go. Dinner is at 7 if you are inclined.” 

She left them there and laughed as she climbed into the coach. She had not lost her touch after all.


	122. Mr. Gregory Proposes

Mrs. Campion went back to her room. She was a mess. She had no idea what had come over her. She looked in the mirror at herself. Why in the world would she be crying over a man? She had her own money, her own possessions. She did not need any of them. Especially Sidney. She scrunched up her nose and realized it was causing lines on her beautiful face. Ten years ago, he had been the perfect man to fill the void that Mr. Gregory had left behind. His attentions flattered her, his whole world revolved around her and society absolutely agreed they were the most striking couple. Now, he spoke to her disdainful. He barely acknowledged her when they attended events, choosing to drink or gamble while she floated around meeting people of importance. Now, his ward was back in town. She had almost gotten herself in a scandal with that merchant the last time she was here. She did not want it getting back around to her. Now, she looked at the letter she got. Mr. Trochilidae would be stopping by to speak to her about the contest of the estate. She took a deep breath and reapplied her make up.

The maid announced the arrival of Mr. Gregory and Eliza looked at her in surprise. She quickly went downstairs.

“Mr. Gregory, I thought not to see you.”

“Yes, I had some business that got resolved quickly and it allowed me a few minutes. I feel that I must speak to you.” She looked at him and motioned the servant to close the door. “Eliza,” he took a deep breath. “I have had some recent developments that have increase my position. I know you like being in the center of society and I feel that I can offer you all that you desire and more.” He stepped closer. He could tell she was thinking but still was not sure.

A knock on the door interrupting them. “Mr. Trochilidae, madam.” Mr. Gregory took a step back.

“Mrs. Campion,” Mr. Trochilidae looked at the man standing near her, “I hope I’m not interrupting. I am a few minutes early.”

She looked at Mr. Gregory. “Actually, you had asked me to find someone I could speak to about my situation. Mr. Gregory is such a man.” He looked at her.

“Then, shall we get down to business?”

She motioned them to sit and the servant poured them drinks. Mr. Gregory was not sure what all was going on.

“Mr. Gregory, let me get you a brief synopsis of what is going on.” Mr. Gregory looked at Eliza. “Paperwork was filed in France to contest Mrs. Campion inheritance of her late husband.” Mr. Trochilidae looked at her. “The detective has determined that there is a valid claim. The court in France has deferred the case to London as all parties concerned are here.” This was news to Eliza.

“What other party is here?”

He smiled at her. “The ones that filed the contest.”

“Do they have names Mr. Trochilidae?” She was getting impatient. Mr. Gregory watched them both.

“Miss Lottle and her son, Charles Campion junior.” She stood up angrily.

“She was just a maid. She has no way to prove that is his child.”

“Mrs. Campion, please calm yourself. I am here simply to provide details.”

Mr. Gregory looked at him. “Just how would one prove such a case Mr. Trochilidae?”

“Oh, there are various ways, such as other statements from witnesses that might be aware of any tryst between Mr. Campion and Miss Lottle. Any paperwork that might have been written by Mr. Campion that could be verified as his handwriting. Things of that sort.”

Eliza swallowed hard. She had left some stuff in Paris when she had decided to attend the Regatta with the Arab Stallions shortly after his death. Of course, any of the staff that had stayed behind would know of his indiscretions with her.

“How long before this goes to court?”

“Well, I believe it is set to go on the docket soon, unless things are resolved out of court.”

“What do you mean resolved out of court?” Mr. Gregory asked.

“Well, it seems that Miss Lottle is not seeking full retribution of the estate only a portion. If Mrs. Campion agrees to the terms, then it will not go to court.”

“Can those terms be sealed?”

“They can, for a small fee, of course.”

“And if I refuse?”

Mr. Trochilidae looked at them. “Then, you run the risk of losing all, not to mention being required to return what has been spent. It will also be officially known in the paper. Court sessions are usually documented, especially ones that have high profiles. Not to mention, the funds will be completely restricted until it is resolved.”

Her day was getting worse. “I will discuss it with Mr. Gregory and let you know tomorrow what I plan on doing.”

“Very well.” He tipped his head towards them and left.

Mr. Gregory looked at her. “Well Mrs. Campion what are you thinking?”

“Well, if that maid thinks I’m going to let her take my money, she is crazy. I was married to the man. It is my right.” He took a deep breath.

“Eliza,” he spoke gently to her and realized it was a lost caused. “I have an appointment that I must go.” She looked unhappy but he figured it was from the conversation from Mr. Trochilidae more than his departure.

“Will you come back by?”

He gave her a half smile. “If you wish.” She watched him go.

Eliza ate a quick lunch. Mr. Lewis was being awful quiet. She spent the next hour going over things that she thought needed resolved.

As they stood outside in the garden, she found herself looking at the most ornate coach she had ever seen in her life. If that was surprising enough, the occupant of such coach gave her pause. Mr. Lewis, who had been privy to the arrival of said person, quickly retreated to another part of the house. Following, another coach and she found Lady Kat, Lady Augusta and Lord Jennings descending on her.

Mrs. Campion swallowed hard. She could not believe Miss McKinley would dare show herself, not only at her house, but in the presence of Lady Babington. She decided to ignore her and addressed Lady Babington.

“Lady Babington, Lady Augusta and Lord Jennings this is a surprise.”

“I had left a message with Mr. Gregory this morning.”

“Mr. Gregory?”

“Yes, your company this early morning that I would return this afternoon. Did he not tell you?”

“He mentioned you, not your other company Lady Babington.”

Ariel responded. “Yes, well I’ve been asked to play the piano for the engagement party I thought I should inspect the room to make sure it would not embarrass Lady Babington for such a performance. Certainly, I would hate for any distressful information to find itself into the London Times.” Eliza slightly paled at the reference as she watched Ariel give her a knowingly smile.

Not to be outdone, she smiled back at her. “No, it would not be beneficial if such would find its way.” Eliza watched her as she looked over the house. “I wonder Miss McKinley, just who asked for your assistance with the party?”

Ariel smiled at her as she watched the others stand close by, “well Lord Babington of course. He insists that only the best for his sister.” Ariel bit her tongue as she watches Eliza’s facial expression change into displeasure. She decided to press on, “Of course, the Duchess of Sussex would insist on the same.”

“You know his wife?”

Ariel let out a little laugh, “I am remarkably familiar with his wife Mrs. Campion.”

Mrs. Campion glared at her.

“You could say,” Ariel was enjoying herself. “Well, you could say I feel like it’s knowing my own self.”

She watched her squirm as she had turned back to Lady Babington ask her some questions about some of the arrangements. She found Eliza had turned back to her. “Miss McKinley,” Ariel was playing a little melody on the piano and pretended not to hear her. Eliza walked closer and put her hand on the piano, so she knew she had been addressed. Ariel stood up.

“This is a lovely piano forte. The room is well suited. You should be incredibly pleased Mrs. Campion.”

“I am. I imagine that everyone will be here for the event.” Eliza decided to press her luck as the others had wandered away. “However, your presence is not required.”

Ariel smirked at her. “Unfortunately, Mrs. Campion, my presence is not only wanted but would be required as a member of the upper beau monde.”

“I hardly doubt a mistress,”

“Let me stop you there Mrs. Campion before you say something you might further regret.”

“What do you mean?” The others had rejoined them.

“I mean, Mrs. Campion, I am Lord Babington’s wife.” She watched the horror display on her face. “And as such, Lady Augusta is my sister, so I will be here. Now, you can continue to try to cut me through your various schemes, or you can enjoy your party.” She waited for things to settle, “Either way, Mrs. Campion, your name is bound to be in the London Times. How you wish for it to be so prominently displayed will be on your head. Now, I have other appointments to attend to as you can imagine. Being a Duchess is quite busy. Good day.” She turned and left her there standing in her wake.

Eliza was not sure she heard her quite right. She looked over to Lady Kat. “Yes, Mrs. Campion. She is my son’s wife. I’m afraid they have been married for some time.”

“She is his wife?” Eliza thought the room was spinning. Lord Jester took her arm and led her to a chair.

“Do you require a glass of wine Mrs. Campion?”

“It cannot be.” Mrs. Campion thought of all the things she had said to her. “How, how long?”

“Quite some time. They had eloped. As you know,” Lady Kat spoke to her, “my son is a very impatient man. He didn’t want to ruin her reputation as he had plans to travel to   
Sanditon for Mr. Crowe’s wedding.”

“But she, she”

“She is a duchess Mrs. Campion. Such a great match for my son. I had not thought him capable of advancing his own status.” Eliza took a big drink of wine. Her day was spinning out of control.

Her guests left. She was able to get her composure again and decided to go see Sidney. He should have told her.

She arrived and found that he had gone out with Mr. Crowe. The butler noticed the scowl on her face. “Would you like to leave a message?”

She glared at him. “No, not at all.” She left and rode around Hyde Park. She found people looking at her and she sat up straighter and acknowledge the greetings. She did not need Sidney. She looked like couples were walking in the park and sitting in various coaches and regretted coming into the park without anyone. She had her driver take her back home.

She found Mr. Gregory in the drawing room reading the London Times. “Mrs. Campion, home at last.”

“Mr. Gregory, I have had the most distressful day.”

He looked at her confused. “More than the news from Mr. Trochilidae?”

“Yes,” she said exhaustingly. “I just found out a person I dislike, is married to Mr. Parker’s friend.”

“Who dear?”

“Lady Babington.”

“Augusta?”

“No,” she scowled at him. “the other one.”

“You mean the Duchess of Sussex?”

“Yes, I thought her some country girl. Apparently, she has been titled this entire time. To make it worse, she insists that she will be here for the engagement party and will perform. If I make a scene, it will be all over the London Times. I will have to behave appropriately.”

He looked at her. “Might I make a suggestion Mrs. Campion?”

She took a drink, “And what would that be?”

“I’m sure it would displease her greatly if she was to sing for your benefit.”

Eliza looked at him. “What do you mean?”

He smiled at her. “I mean, my dear, what if this engagement party was actually a rouse for your own wedding?”

“To Mr. Parker?”

“No, to someone with a little more consequence dear.” He watched her. “I’ve told you; I have had several business developments to bring me even greater advancement. I certainly bring more money than Mr. Parker.” He stepped closer to her and lower his head, “Forget Mr. Parker, Eliza. Bring the beau monde to our wedding.” He kissed her as he had done so long ago, when they were both new to love. “Eliza, please be my wife. I love you. I have always loved you. Let us set the new world on fire. I can give you all the things you could ever want. I want no other as much as you. No other compares to your radiance.”

Eliza looked at him. Really looked at him as if she had just seen him for the first time. The beau monde here in the house for her wedding, not an engagement party for Lord Jennings and Augusta Babington. The Duchess of Sussex having to sing at her wedding. It would be the talk of the ton as she upstaged the whole event. Parker would be ruined and that Heywood girl. She smiled at him. What a better ending could she have? “Yes, Mr. Gregory. I will marry you.” She found herself happy at the prospect.

“Well then my dear, let us go see Mr. Trochilidae and make the arrangements. Tomorrow, we will go get your dress and inform the Duchess of Sussex how she will be required to sing for us for free, I might add, and wrap up business in town. You, Mrs. Campion, will have even more money than you could possibly spend.”

“I can spend a lot, Mr. Gregory.”

He smiled at her, “Well, dear, only the best for my wife.” He led her out to the coach to make the arrangements.


	123. A Positive Result

Ariel sat with Lady Worchester and discussed her day with her. “I’m can’t say I’m surprised to find out about your condition.”

Ariel slightly blushed. “Yes, well,” she coughed lightly, “I am a little surprised it happened so quick.”

“Some ladies are just predisposition for it I’m afraid. You might keep that in mind.”

“What do you mean cousin?”

“I mean, you could easily find yourself in the same condition shortly after this one if you don’t take precautions.” Ariel had not really thought about afterwards. It seemed so far away. “What does Dr. Blythe say?”

“February or March maybe.”

“Well, at least it will be over before the heat of next season.” Lady Susan looked at her. “Are you happy?”

Ariel smiled at her. “Deliriously, although I do miss my other personality. Miss McKinley was quite unladylike.”

“Yes, so I’ve heard.”

“What did you hear?”

“I do believe it was mentioned about you drinking shots in the bar in front of Lord Babington and his friends.”

Ariel laughed. “Why I do believe that might have been his first good impression of me.”

“Where is your husband?”

Ariel smiled at her. “I’ve let him lose with Mr. Crowe and Mr. Parker. I am afraid I made Mr. Parker upset with me. I invited an acquaintance of Miss Lambe to the show without his consent. He was very displeased.”

“Well, he is under a lot of stress. Any new developments regarding Mrs. Campion?”

“She knows I am Babington’s wife.” She looked at Susan. “You should have seen it. It was glorious. I thought her head was going to explode. The Chatham House is genuinely nice.”

“What are you going to do with the holding?”

“I’m not sure although I wondered where Maxwell was going to settle once he marries. I do not think Ally will be inclined to live with Aunt Rose. Jester and Augusta are going to   
live with Annabelle.”

“It would be a good house for them.” Lady Susan smiled at her.

“I get the feeling you were hoping I would say that.”

“Well, great minds do think alike. Now, what is this about Miss Oxford and Mr. Elderberry?”

Arthur and Diana were pleasantly surprised when they had received an invitation to dinner at Lady Worchester along with Miss Lambe. Miss Lambe, for her part, was not inclined to go. Sidney went upstairs.

“Georgianna, I know you are upset with me, but I will not be there. Your friends will be.”

“I do not wish to go.”

He entered her room and sat in the chair across from her. “So, you are going to sit and lock yourself in.”

“I don’t understand why you are being so unreasonable. This is my life you are ruining.”

“Georgianna, you are still very young.”

“You were inclined to marry Mrs. Campion at this age.”

“Yes, and what a disaster that would have been had it happened.” He looked at her. He had thought about what Ariel had said all day long. It had given him a headache. “Look,”   
he let out a deep breath, “I’m not going to say Ariel didn’t have some valid points. I can be a reasonable man. How about this, you go to dinner tonight with Lady Worchester. Tomorrow, we will discuss the merits of a formal courtship between you and Mr. Molyneux.” He watched as her expression had changed. 

“You mean you will consider such?”

“I said we will discuss it, but only if you go to dinner. I will not have you sulking in the house.” She jumped up to get ready. He laughed as she kicked him out of her room.

He found Babington and Crowe downstairs. “Mr. Crowe, I didn’t realize you were in town.”

“Yes, well, I was called upon by the Duchess.”

“The Duchess?”

“Yes, she told me I was to take you out and get you blindly drunk at Babington’s expense of course.”

“Is she trying to appease me for her interference?”

“Who cares man?” Crowe replied but Babington’s laugh suggested it was.

“And what is your bedtime Babington?”

“Ah, I have none tonight. So, let us be on our way. I intend to enjoy it.”

“Are we celebrating anything?”

Babington smiled, “marital bliss of course!” Sidney just groaned as Crowe had joined Babington laughing.

Lord Maxwell and Lady Rose showed up to Lady Worchester’s dinner party. Ally looked at Charlotte. She was wondering if the lady was going to give her the inquisition again. Arthur, Diana and Georgianna were not far behind. They were all in the drawing room.

Charlotte looked at Ariel. “Is this everyone?”

Ariel giggled. “Nope. I believe I have a surprise or two that should arrive shortly.” Ariel looked at the clock on the mantle.

As if on cue, Mr. Molyneux, Mr. Elderberry and Miss Oxford had all showed up on time. Ariel watched Miss Lambe. If Sidney could not see the love between the two, the man was completely hopeless lost to a cold heart. “Lady Worchester let me present my special guests this evening. Mr. Molyneux, a merchant down by the wharf, Mr. Elderberry who is the new museum curator at Darling Field and Miss Oxford, my new assistant.”

They all bowed to her. “Come with me and let me introduce you to everyone else.” She walked them around. Miss Oxford was amazed how pleasant they all were. She had only limited contact with them with her work. Mr. Elderberry was very attentive and stayed by her side, giving her little tidbits of information when she was not sure she could keep up with all the information. Lady Susan smiled at Ariel as she watched Mr. Elderberry and Miss Oxford.

Lord Maxwell took Ally and discussed Mr. Molyneux’s business and whether it would be something that could be beneficial for somewhere like Sanditon. Miss Lambe stood proudly by his side as he spoke. They discussed the Sons of Africa and his important role in the movement.

Ariel looked over to Charlotte. “Charlotte, how are you doing? I am afraid I have not gotten to spend much time with you. Did you enjoy the show?” Charlotte smiled at her, but   
Ariel could tell that she was slightly disheartened. “I’m afraid I made Sidney terribly upset with me. Mr. Molyneux is not high on his list of potential suitors for Georgianna.” 

Charlotte looked at them. “They seem well suited.”

“Yes, but Sidney was afraid of some of the debts he had established in starting his business. Some businesses take years before they are profitable. Mr. Molyneux found himself requesting assistance from Mr. Beecroft.”

“What about now?”

“Let us just say Mr. Beecroft was persuaded it would be in his favor to lose the loan notes. Now, I just need Mr. Molyneux to get a good mentor for his business to show that the man has a passion. Jacko had spoken well of him when he came to visit.”

“When did Jacko come?”

“I’m afraid I was in Sussex. I had him conducting some business for me.” Ariel patted her arm. “I sent Babington and Crowe out with Sidney to help soothe the hurt feelings. I   
hope you do not mind. I know you have been wanting to see him.” Charlotte looked at Ally.

“Ally seems very content.”

“Yes, I’m afraid she caught quite the number of glances in court. There was a blurb in the paper about it. Did you see it?”

“No, I haven’t had time.”

“It just said Miss Heywood, but apparently my Mr. Simons was very impressed with how she spoke to him when he asked her somethings.”

“Maxwell seems happy.”

“Yes, he does. Look at Lady Rose. I think she is finally warming up to her as well. Lady Rose is overly critical of the ladies he brings around. She was basically his mother you know. His own mother had died when he was born.”

“So, his mother was not Lady Jane?”

“No, she was Melody’s older sister. Also, a patron of the theater. Those two plus my mother were quite the three musketeers around town. When her sister died, Melody had left   
with Duke and did some traveling.” Ariel looked at Charlotte. “How about a walk in the garden after dinner?”

Charlotte smiled at her. “I would like that.”

Lady Worchester looked over at her guests and smiled. The only one she was concerned for was Charlotte. She could tell she was not suited for life in London. It was beginning to wear on her. Although, if Mr. Parker had been available perhaps, she would do better.

Ariel took Charlotte’s arm after the guests had all departed. “Charlotte, I am worried about you.”

“I know. It is hard when I look around and see so many couples. I had a good time sitting next to Sidney but,” she took a deep breath, “I really don’t know if deep down he really feels anything for me.” Charlotte looked at the fountain. “I know it’s not like he can make any promises, but what if Mrs. Campion doesn’t break her engagement? What if she still determines to marry him?”

Ariel unfolded a letter she had. “I got a note from Mr. Trochilidae. Now, before I read it to you, you must remember what I told you. Nothing is final until the vows are said, and the marriage is consummated.” Charlotte prepared for the worst news. “It seems that Mr. Gregory has requested a special license to marry Mrs. Campion.”

“What? Why would she do that?”

Ariel smiled. “Because she thinks by doing so, Sidney will end up in the debtor’s prison and you will be heartbroken.” Ariel motioned for her to sit down on the bench. “Babington has already taken care of the financial aspects if Mrs. Campion decides to do such a thing. It will not be great, but it will be manageable for someone like Sidney. I can only do so much though.”

“What do you mean?”

“I told him to go to Willingden to speak to your father. I thought he should at least get to know them so if he could ask to court you or even marry you, it wouldn’t come as a surprise.”

“So, you think he doesn’t want to marry me?”

“I think Charlotte that he is worried that you will not want to marry him. He has put you through a lot, especially here in London.” Ariel studied her friend. “I hope that tomorrow you both have some time to discuss things. The engagement party has quickly approached. If Mrs. Campion does decide to do something with a lot of emphasis, then she will have the whole beau monde there to witness it.”

“Will she make a scene?”

Ariel laughed. “I certainly hope so. She doesn’t realize I still have my ace in the hole.”

“What is that?”

“My trump card, Mr. Campion and Miss Lolly. She only thinks she oversees this situation, which is exactly where I put her.” Charlotte looked at her. “Keep your friends close, Charlotte, but keep your enemies closer.” Ariel laughed lightly. “Now, there is something very important I need to ask you.” Ariel rested her hand on her belly. “How do you feel about being a godparent?”

Charlotte jumped up excitedly. “Are you truly?”

“Yes, Dr. Blythe told me this afternoon. Sometime in February or early March.”

“Does Babington know?”

“Just thoughts. He was not there when I saw Dr. Blythe today. I do believe though he is extremely excited about the possibility. He was not incredibly happy with me yesterday during my routine and I came falling off the trapeze, even if it was part of the routine.” She took Charlotte’s arm. “Well, I need to be heading home. I have a terribly busy day tomorrow.” Charlotte gave her a puzzled look, “I have to go practice at the Chatham House. I hope Mrs. Campion spends the day in town but knowing my luck she will be telling me I’m singing off key all day.” Charlotte laughed at her.

Lord Babington came home in tow with Crowe and Parker. Mr. Mullins just shook his head as they had all arrive in the early morning hours, obviously drunk. Babington had tried to find his room, but found his wife was not there. At first, he thought he was in the wrong room. She had obviously been in there as the blankets had been moved. Confused, he started to roam the hall when he saw light in Jackson’s room. He stumbled in the room and found her sitting in the rocking chair holding Jackson. He started her.

She gave him a polite smile but raised her eyebrow. He smiled back at her as she was soothing the boy to sleep. “And here I thought you weren’t the motherly type.”

“Just practicing Lord Babington. Now, if you wake him up, I shall be highly upset with you.” He told himself to be quiet by putting a finger up to his lips and making the shush sound. “All of you made so much racket, I am surprised the whole house is not awake.” She stood up and placed the child back in bed. She took Charles’ hand. “Come on, let me put you to bed, Lord Babington.”

He laughed at her. “I’m not tired.”

“But I am. Besides, you stink of smoke as you know, I am not a fan currently. I believe you will be sleeping by yourself. I rather not be sick all night long.” He started to object. 

“Hey, maybe next time Lord Babington you will drag yourself home sooner.” She tucked him in despite his protests. “I’ll be in with Jackson if you get up looking for me. Now, go to bed.” She watched him for a few moments before she left.

The gentlemen woke to find most of the occupants gone. They went downstairs and the cook prepared them some deviled kidneys. “Mr. Mullins, where is everyone?”

“Lady Augusta is with your mother and Jackson. Lord Jester is in his theater. Lady Babington is at the Chatham House.”

“The Chatham House?”

“Yes, well her and her assistant, a Miss Oxford. She went to go practice for the party tomorrow. I was instructed that after you ate, you should stop by and see her, that is if you can pry yourself away from your mistresses.” Charles gave him a questionable look. “Mr. Crowe and Mr. Parker. Apparently, you made some reference to one of the servants when you came home last night.” Crowe and Parker laughed out loud.

“And here I thought you didn’t care about me Babbers.” Crowe spoke to him.

“Hmm, I wonder what kind of benefits one gets for such a position to a peer of the realm?” Sidney prodded Babington.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I am not attracted to either one of you, sober or drunk.” They all laughed. They finished eating and joined Babington for his visit.

They walked in to find Mr. Lewis speaking to some workers.

“Mr. Parker, Mr. Crowe and Lord Babington. What a surprise.” Mr. Lewis’ tone was rather flat.

“I’m looking for my wife.” Babington mentioned to him as they climbed the stairs.

“Just follow the sound of the music. It’s not hard to find.”

They found Mrs. Campion complaining about the song selection.

Parker caught the glare as he entered. “Well, if it isn’t Mr. Parker here to grace my home.”

“Mrs. Campion, be nice.” Ariel had remarked to her before Parker could say anything. “Mr. Parker has been making amends with my husband.”

“Yes, it looks like it. Probably out all night at the Lion’s Den.” 

Mrs. Campion’s remark tried to hit home, but she found Ariel laughing at her. “Well, it does have some interesting rooms with mirrors.” Mrs. Campion turned to look at her and wondered what she knew about the place. Ariel only gave her a smile.

“Lord Babington, thank you for allowing Lady Babington to perform.”

“Actually, it is the Duchess, and she is quite free to make up her own mind.”

“Yes, I would imagine since she is so entitled.” 

Ariel hit some off keys. “I see practice time is over. Mrs. Campion if you find any selection you want me to play, send it to Lord Jennings. Otherwise, I will see you tomorrow with my own.”

“Are you friends with Mrs. Campion now?” Sidney asked her as the coach drove away.

“Highly doubtful Sidney. Just greasing the wheels.”

“What do you mean?”

Ariel rolled her eyes. “I mean she thinks she is still in charge of my show.” She noticed Mr. Crowe was looking at her before he glanced over to Sidney and Babington. “What Crowe?”

“I am curious, your grace,” he said in a playful tone, “just what do you know about the room with mirrors at the Lion’s Den?”

Ariel bit her lip to keep her laugh from escaping. “Ah, I do believe Babington asked me the same question.”

“And the answer?”

She smiled at them playfully, “Sorry it’s a theater secret for family only.” She laughed as they scowled at her.

They arrived at Bedford Place to drop Sidney off. “Mr. Parker, I do hope you find sometime in your schedule to speak with Miss Heywood today.”

He looked at her and realized there was deeper meaning there. Mr. Crowe decided to get out with Sidney.

“Well Lady Babington, it seems you’ve been busy since yesterday.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I mean, just how did you end up sitting in her house.”

“Oh, that was easy. I told her who I really was. It was quite entertaining. I had planned on waiting, but it seemed like things had gone off track anyway.”

“You seem to be in a very good mood.”

“Should I not be Lord Babington?”

He studied her. “You’ve seen Dr. Blythe.”

She smiled at him. “Maybe.” He pulled her closer and gave her a look. “Yes.” He kissed her.

“Truly?”

“Yes, sometime in February or March, Lord Babington before you find yourself staying indoors.”

“Lady Babington, you know very well, I am more than happy to stay home now.”

“What’s the matter, Crowe and Parker not entertaining enough?”

He smiled at her, “I just prefer you darling.”


	124. A Broken Engagement

Charlotte looked at the new Mrs. Crowe sitting in the drawing room with Lady Worchester. She was incredibly happy. Mrs. Crowe spoke of all the wonderful places she had traveled with Mr. Crowe on their honeymoon. The canals of Venice, the museums of Rome.

Charlotte took a deep breath and wondered if she would ever get to see the same places. Someday, she thought. She had to keep the faith. Ariel said it should be over soon. She picked up the London Times again. Apparently, Ally had made the newspaper again, well as Miss Heywood, accompanying Lord Maxwell through Hyde Park again. There was a story about Lord Jester’s latest show and the performers. The author noted that Miss Burton had done a wonderful job on her floor routine, but it was her understudy that performed the acrobatics. Charlotte let out a little laugh as the writer had written about his disappointment in finding out who that person was.

Mr. Campion, Miss Lolly and little Charles showed up to meet Mrs. Crowe and they spent some time discussing various things to get acquainted. Lord Maxwell, ever attentive to Ally, had showed up bringing Mrs. Crowe. Ally expressed a need to walk outdoors and Charlotte volunteered to take little Charles outside to stretch his legs.

Charlotte kept a close eye on Charles and a comfortable distance from her sister. She had to stifle a laugh as little Charles had taken it upon himself to entangling himself with the pair as if he was the chaperone. She caught Maxwell laughing at the ordeal. Deciding to take a different approach, Maxwell suggested perhaps a walk around the horses would help. Ally slightly blushed as she knew that the little boy had become obsessed with horses and would leave them alone.

Mr. Crowe and Sidney had arrived and sat for a moment indoors with Lady Worchester and her guests. Lady Susan watched as Mr. Parker kept his eye roving around the room. 

“Looking for something Mr. Parker?”

Caught, he let out a light laugh. “No, Lady Worchester, just admiring the grand room.”

“Yes, Miss Heywood was concerned that little Charles would go a little stir crazy and suggested a walk. They are outside with Lord Maxwell.”

Mr. Campion looked at Sidney. “Well, I should probably go make sure the boy is behaving himself. Mr. Parker, perchance you can lend me your assistance in finding them.”

“You seem out of sorts Parker.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yes,” Mr. Campion gestured for him to sit on a bench near the fountain. Charlotte had found a small toy boat that they were playing with in the water. 

He watched Sidney gaze at her. “You know you can always elope.”

“What?” he asked him. “I think you forget I am technically still engaged to Mrs. Campion. The scandal alone.”

“Bssh. Did not your friend married in Hundsford without any announcement?”

“Yes, but he did already have a reputation of being a lady’s man. Many were not surprised he would do so.”

“But there was no fall out from it.”

“Other than from his mother who was not happy about it.”

“Your parents are not here.”

“No, but Miss Heywood’s are still alive. I’m not sure they would be happy.”

“I don’t know Parker. Miss Ally is set to marry a particularly important man in London. If nothing else, the rest of the children already will have a good chance of marrying well. I think they can overlook their older daughter marrying irrationally. Besides, do you really worry about what will be said of it in London?”

“What do you mean?”

“I think the both of you would actually rather be somewhere more relaxing.”

“You mean Sanditon.”

“Yes, Miss Charlotte speaks very fondly of it along with your sister in law Mary. I do believe she misses it exceedingly. She has been encouraging Miss Lolly to visit.”

“Would you?”

“Yes,” Mr. Campion laughed, “I find a happy wife is a happy life.”

“But she’s not your wife.”

“Ah, just a small technical issue which I hope to resolve shortly.” Mr. Campion looked at him. “Mr. Gregory seems to think that he will persuade Mrs. Campion to break the engagement and marry him instead.”

“Why would she?”

“Simple really, there is a strong inducement for her to do so.”

“Money?”

“Of course, I stopped to see him yesterday.”

“You did what?”

“I discussed some monetary arrangements with him regarding Mrs. Campion. I had intended to divorce her in France and give her an annual allowance that should leave her in a comfortable lifestyle.”

“And what if he doesn’t get her to marry him.”

Mr. Campion laughed, “Well then, it’s nice to know a few people that can expedite the court system to resolve the issue for me. You are a businessman Mr. Parker. If you had a choice of some money for an amount of time or no money, which would you choose.”

“But she doesn’t know you are alive.”

“A situation that will be resolved tomorrow.”

“Does Ariel know you have done so?”

“Mr. Parker,” Mr. Campion looked at him, “I do believe she is counting on it. Now, it appears my child has gotten into mischief. Excuse me.”

Sidney watched as Mr. Campion took Charles into the house. His eyes found Charlotte and he gave her a smile. “Miss Heywood.”

“Mr. Parker.”

“I hear your sister is out walking with Lord Maxwell.”

“They are.”

“Don’t tell me they aren’t being accompanied.” 

Charlotte smiled. “I’m afraid they must have gotten lost. The gardens are quite breathtaking.”

He held out his arm, “then perhaps we shall get lost in them as well.” Charlotte was torn between following her heart and proper decorum. He gave her an open smile, “Not to worry, Miss Heywood, Lady Babington would be very upset with me if I did anything improper.” 

She laughed as she took his arm. “I’m not sure you know her that well.” Charlotte knew very well that Ariel would be disappointed if he did not even try to kiss her. He laughed.

“Have you heard from your family?” he asked her to make small talk.

“Yes, it seems that they have gotten some influx of visitors in the last few days, inquiring about Ally.”

“News travels fast from London.”

“I hope they take it in stride.”

“Oh, yes, my father is having a merry time with it. It seems that a young man has taken an interest in one of our other sisters. He is putting the man through the paces around the farm.” 

Sidney laughed. “So, Mr. Heywood finds himself quickly losing his daughters?”

“I think Maxwell had warned him when he had visited about such a potential.”

“Have you heard from Tom and Mary?”

“Yes, it seems that the mention of Sanditon in the London Times has brought some visitors as well. He has been occupied on trying to decide on how to bring more visitors. He highly doubts that a marriage between Mr. Stringer and Miss Lucas can cause the beau monde to descend on them.”

Charlotte thought about it. “No, but I’m sure Ariel would be happy to help. Perchance if there was some other event to coincide with the wedding.”

“The theater is burnt down. I doubt a show on the beach would be the thing. I’m afraid the streets are wide enough for horse racing through town.”

Charlotte laughed. “I think Tom would be appalled at that idea. I think it would need to be something a little more to the liking of polite society.” She looked around. Her sister was still nowhere in sight. 

“Something that would attract the masses such as Lady Worchester?” Sidney thought out loud mainly to himself.

Charlotte thought about the time they were playing with the children in the river. “What about a regatta? In the river?”

He looked at her, “An exceptionally fine idea Miss Heywood. You should write to Tom,” he stopped her, “although I am not sure he can organize such an event. He will need someone to help him.”

She noticed he waited for her to say something. “Me?”

He laughed, “Why not? Do you not miss Sanditon?” She nodded yes.

“So, do I although Miss Heywood, I do wonder if you are going to try to ambush me in the coves again.” 

Charlotte flushed. “That was not intentional Mr. Parker!” She saw the mischief in his eyes and knew he was teasing her.

He leaned into her and whispered, “that is disappointing Charlotte.” Before she said anything else, he kissed her strongly. Before he forgot she was still not his, he stopped, 

“Charlotte Heywood,” the anguish in his voice betrayed his emotions, “I have been a most unmitigated and uncomprehensive ass. Please forgive me.” Sidney told her everything from the time he had first seen her, to the whole arrangement with Mrs. Campion to his deepest feelings for her. “I love you Miss Heywood and if you agree, I will spend the rest of my life proving my utter devotion to you. Please say you will do me the great great honor of taking me as your husband?”

Charlotte could not speak. She had not even dared to hope to think such things would be spoken before the engagement to Mrs. Campion had ended.

“What of your contract?’ She whispered.

“Damn that contract. I am going right now and end all this.” Sidney did not move just yet though. “Charlotte?”

She found she could not break his gaze.


	125. The Ad in the Paper

Eliza watched as the coach with Lady Babington drove off with her husband and his friends. She picked up the London Times. More news about Lord Maxwell and Miss Heywood. 

She was certain that shortly Sidney will find that Miss Heywood had decided to give herself to a man more connected only to find herself tossed aside when he found someone new.  
Mr. Gregory arrived to find her in good spirits. “Mrs. Campion, ready to start your day?”

“Of course.” The first order of business was Mrs. Stafford. Eliza was determined to have her dress finished for tomorrow. Mrs. Stafford was surprised when Eliza walked through her door. “There has been a change in plans Mrs. Stafford. I need my dress tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes,” she smiled thinly. “Whatever it takes and costs.” Mrs. Stafford looked at the man behind her. “This is Mr. Gregory, my fiancé.”

Mrs. Stafford curtsied to him. “Yes, it can be done, if you can stay so I can make the required changes.” She rang the maid for coffee and tea. Mr. Gregory took up the newspaper while watching the lady work. He found though; he could not concentrate on the news. Eliza was in different states of dress at times. She caught him looking at her in the mirror and flushed as he gave her a smile.

The dress done; Mr. Gregory took her to the embassy to get the necessary documents for her to travel with him. They decided to stop at Chatham House to eat a light dinner before going to see Lady Babington.

When they got there, they spotted Duke speaking with Mr. Lewis. “Mrs. Campion.”

“Duke, I was not expecting you.”

“Yes, well, Mrs. Stafford had sent word that you had her complete a wedding dress for her and I was wondering if it was everything you hoped for.”

She watched him look at Mr. Gregory. “This is Mr. Gregory, my fiancé.”

“Your fiancé?”

“Yes, we are marrying tomorrow.” She laughed as if it was some great secret. 

“Are you not hosting Lord Jennings engagement party?”

“We are hosting a party tomorrow, just not an engagement party.” Mr. Gregory spoke. Duke looked at them. “I have an assignment as the ambassador to the Americas.”

“We are marrying before we depart. What a better way to send off such a prominent person? We will be leaving shortly after.” Mrs. Campion added to the conversation.

“And what could be better than a high society wedding? You are very apt Mrs. Campion.”

“Mrs. Campion just knows what she wants sir.”

“Well, let me be the first to congratulate you on your marital bliss. I am sure you will be incredibly happy. I imagine you have quite a lot to do. Let me get out of your way.” Duke bowed and left them.

Mr. Gregory had the coach drive around Hyde Park on the way to Lord Babington’s. He wanted to ensure people saw them. Mrs. Campion was her natural self, greeting all that waived to her. He made sure to announce often he was her fiancé and they would be married soon as they would be off to the Americas.

They were allowed into the house and heard Jester and Ariel singing in the drawing room. Mr. Mullins announced their arrival. They were surprised when they found Lady Kat, Lord Chester, Duke, Melody, Augusta and Jackson in the room.

Mrs. Campion looked at the ornate piano forte that was not there before. Lady Kat addressed her first. “Mrs. Campion what a lovely surprise.”

Duke looked at her and Mr. Gregory. “Well met, Mrs. Campion and Mr. Gregory. I don’t believe you know my wife Melody.” Mrs. Campion looked at her and noticed she had a hummingbird pin on her dress.

“What a lovely pin.”

“Yes, it was given to me by a great friend who passed several years ago.”

Mr. Gregory found himself being studied not only by Lord Babington but his father as well. “To what do I have the pleasure of this visit Mr. Gregory?” Lord Chester picked up on Charles’ tone.

“You have met?” Chester asked.

Ariel and Jester had walked over. “Yes, he was here the other day with,” Ariel acted like she couldn’t remember, “who was with you again?”

Mr. Gregory flushed, “Mrs. Franscisco.”

“Mrs. Franscisco?” Lady Kat chimed in and looked at Charles.

“What a lovely piano forte Lady Babington. I do not remember it being here the last time I visited.” Mrs. Campion tried to change the conversation.

Ariel smiled politely at her. “A gift from my husband on our news.” 

Mrs. Campion gave her an inquisitive look. “News?”

Babington looked lovingly at his wife. “Yes, my wife is pregnant Mrs. Campion. Mrs. Campion looked from Babington to her. “I’m afraid you find us discussing the news with our family.”

“Family?” Mr. Gregory asked.

Lord Jester looked at them. “Yes, the Duke and Duchess of Sussex, along with Lord and Lady Babington.”

Mrs. Campion looked at Duke and was flabbergasted.

Mr. Gregory decided to speak for them. “I thought you were a merchant, your grace.” He added quickly.

Duke laughed at him. “I was for quite a number of years until the passing of my own father. I find I like the autonomy that it allows me.” Melody found herself being studied by Mrs. Campion. “My wife used to be Lady Darling’s personal dressmaker. I’m sure you recognize the hummingbird design Mrs. Campion.” Eliza did not know what to say. 

“So, what brings you here?” Jester asked.

“We came to discuss the music for tomorrow.” Mr. Gregory replied and noticed Lord Jester was confused.

“I believe Lady Augusta and myself have already discussed the music Mr. Gregory.”

Mrs. Campion laughed. “I’m afraid there has been a slight change,” Mr. Gregory spoke to them as if he were in charge. “Mrs. Campion and I will be getting married tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Ariel asked as if she did not know. “So, you won’t be holding the engagement party?”

“Yes, tomorrow and there will be no engagement party. It will be my wedding.” Mrs. Campion said proudly as if she orchestrated the whole thing. “As the arrangements for the party is already in the paper it will be too late to change anything.” Mrs. Campion challenged Ariel.

They all watched Ariel, who smile genuinely. “I couldn’t be happier for you although it maybe my condition that is making me sentimental. Does that mean I don’t get to play for your wedding?” She acted like she was going to be disappointed.

“You said you were the best. Are you not?”

“She is.” Duke replied.

“Well, you will just have to accommodate us then.”

“Then accommodating we shall have to be Mrs. Campion.” Mrs. Campion smiled as if she won some great victory. “Do you care to stay?”

Mr. Gregory handed her some music. “I believe you can practice without us.” Mr. Mullins walked them out of the house.

They all turned to Ariel who looked at the music.

Augusta gave her a look. “You knew, didn’t you?” Ariel sat down to drink her lemonade.

“Well, a little bird had told me that a special license had been sent and a very very small ad had been placed in the paper, although not quite in the right section.”

“What ad?” Lady Kat asked.

Ariel laughed. “The one that announced Mrs. Campion had dissolved her engagement of course, willingly, to a Mr. Sidney Parker.”

“That’s why you told Parker to go see Charlotte.” Charles looked at his wife. Jester laughed.

“Actually, I hoped he would take Charlotte to Scotland to get away from the craziness of tomorrow. I do not want Mrs. Campion to get anymore hair brain ideas. She keeps trying to mess with my script.”

“How do you know she will not?” Lady Kat asked. Ariel smiled at her.

“She still doesn’t know Mr. Campion will be the one walking her down the aisle to give her away.”

“You are wicked Lady Babington.” Charles said to her as the all laughed.

She gave him a wink, “Is that a bad thing Lord Babington?” She looked at Jester.

“Well, what horrid songs did she pick?” Jester asked. She handed him the music. She went back to the piano to practice.

Sidney stood close to Charlotte. She still had not said anything. He thought perchance he had waited too long, had put her too much. What a brute he had been. He did not deserve her. It seemed like an eternity that passed between them.

He barely heard her answer. “You accept me?” He asked her again to be certain. She smiled tenderly at him. He pulled her in passionately when Maxwell called out.

“Give her some air Parker!” They both flushed as Ally and Maxwell came up on them. “About time Parker. Good lord, I was beginning to think Mr. Lewis was smarter than you and he’s marring Caroline.” Ally took her sister’s hand as they walked back to the house.

“I still need to break the news to Mrs. Campion.”

“I think you are a little late for that.”

Sidney looked at Maxwell. “What do you mean?”

“I thought you read the paper. Don’t tell me you only read the social news?” Maxwell laughed at him. “I’m afraid Mrs. Campion has already broken your engagement, again I shall add.”

“What?” They found the newspaper in the library.

“It seems that it mistakenly got placed in the wrong section, but I wager anyone who actually reads the paper will catch it.”

Mr. Campion found them in the library. “I see you finally got around to reading the paper.”

“You knew?” Mr. Campion laughed.

“Of course. You see, it was part of the agreement with Mr. Gregory. I do believe he is riding through Hyde Park telling everyone of his own joyous news. Mrs. Campion will not be able to back down without causing a horrible scandal. Imagine, dismissing your fiancé, to announcing another one, then not marrying either one. It would be too much.”

“So, she is marrying Mr. Gregory?” Ally asked.

“Yes, Miss Heywood and I can’t wait.”

“Why is that?” Charlotte asked.

He smiled at her. “Because I’ve been asked to walk her down the aisle.” They all laughed as they went to see Lady Susan, Mr. and Mrs. Crowe.

The gentlemen drew to another room to have drinks while the ladies discussed things with Charlotte.

Lady Susan was incredibly happy for her friend. “Charlotte, have you thought of where you would like to be married?”

“Gracious no. He just asked Susan.”

Lady Susan laughed. “Well, perhaps you should think on it. You never know when a priest might show up.”

Esther looked at the older lady and caught her gaze. “You know something that we don’t.”

Lady Susan laughed. “Of course.”

Charlotte looked at her and remembered what Ariel had told her last night. “Mrs. Campion is marrying Mr. Gregory tomorrow.”

“It appears that way.”

“I thought the engagement party is tomorrow.” Ally commented.

Esther picked up on things. “What better way to upstage? The whole beau monde will be there.”

“Poor Augusta.”

“On the contrary, Lady Augusta didn’t really want anything so extravagant. I believe she’s been looking for another slightly quieter location for such an event with less people.”

“Like Sanditon?” Charlotte asked.

“Yes, Mrs. Crowe and I were discussing on whether or not Lady Denham would be incline to host the ladies for an afternoon.”

“Mr. Parker and I were discussing a regatta.”

“An excellent way to bring visitors. It sounds like it would be quite the event. You could cap the whole thing off with a wedding for Miss Lucas and Mr. Stringer.”

“You’ve been planning this?”

Lady Susan laughed. “Ladies, this is what the Darlings are known for.”


	126. Here comes A Bride or Two

The garden was beautifully decorated. Chairs had been lined up just outside the large patio doors that led into the music room. Eliza watched out her window as Mr. Lewis was instructing the staff to move quickly and efficiently. Soon, the beau monde would come and find out they were there for her wedding. She smiled at Mr. Gregory’s great idea. Her maid was busy laying out her garments for the day. They would marry, mingle a little, dance and be off. The rest of her belongings had been packed in trunks last night.

They spent last night discussing all the things about the Americas. They had even persuaded Mrs. Stafford and her husband to accompany them. Eliza would have her own dressmaker. Patrick would help manage the stables that Mr. Gregory was to establish.

Eliza watched as the fancy coach brought Lady Babington and Lord Jennings. She scrunched up her nose. Of course, she had not managed to stick it to her, but Miss Heywood would soon find herself not so lucky. A knock on the door and the maid brought in Mr. Parker along with Lady Babington.

Ariel looked at Mrs. Stafford who had been standing off to the side handling the wedding dress.

“Mrs. Campion, I heard you wanted to speak with me.”

“Yes, I’ve decided this isn’t going to work. I am sure you will understand that I will be expecting my money back. I have spoken with Lady Denham. She understands that it is your responsibility of her investment. I shall not be shackled by the burden.”

“So, you intend me to fall into the debtor’s prison.”

She shrugged her shoulders with indifference. “I am busy if you haven’t noticed. Today is my special day. Lady Babington, should you not be practicing. I do not want any mistakes.”

Ariel smiled thinly at her. “Everything is arranged Mrs. Campion. I do believe the Prince Regent will be helping you today with your special day. He plans on presenting a special award to Mr. Gregory before the ceremony.”

“Of course. He deserves the recognition.” Eliza looked back at herself in the mirror and nodded to the maid to continue.

Ariel shut the door as Sidney led her down the stairs. “What award?” he asked her.

“The kind that says here is your ticket to the boat. I am afraid, it stands by to leave quite quickly today. He has agreed along with Duke to personally escort them to see them off.” 

She looked at him. “How else is one going to have a party with them still here?”

“Party?”

“Yes, I thought you might be inclined to marry Charlotte while the priest is here.”

“I haven’t even spoke to her parents.”

“Tish,” she swatted at him, “you can always let Maxwell be the favorite. It’s more entertaining be the bad influence of the family.”

“Something you are quite good at Ariel.”

“Yes, I am Sidney. Charles wouldn’t want it any other way.” She smiled at him as they found Babington waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

He gave her a kiss, “Lady Babington. I was beginning to think Mrs. Campion had tied you up.”

“Lord Babington, I’m beginning to think you have some wicked thoughts going through you head.” Sidney laughed as he went to find Charlotte.

He found her standing next to Lady Augusta and Lord Jester. “Well, it’s official. Mrs. Campion just told me I will be heading to the debtor’s prison compliments of Lady Denham.”

“Doubtful Parker.”

“You seem confidant that she won’t expect the full return.”

“Parker. I would think by now you would realize there is always something revolving around Ariel.”

“What do you mean?” Charlotte asked.

“Lady Denham’s late husband was a good friend of my father’s. As we are family, I believe Lady Denham will be reasonable about a repayment although, I do believe Tom may need to find another position in the business. Perhaps, master of ceremonies and community manager.” Jester looked at Parker. “I’m afraid you might be spending more time in Sanditon than you had thought of.”

Sidney looked at Charlotte. “I do believe we shall be more than happy to do so.” Jester smiled at him.

“Now, let me introduce you both to another good friend of mine.” Jester led Charlotte and Sidney over to a man of religion. “This is Father Bosley.” They spent several minutes speaking to him. 

Lord Maxwell walked Allison around to meet other various members of the beau monde. “I still don’t know if I’m going to remember all these people.”

“Well, you only need to know a few key people anyway dear.” Maxwell looked at her tenderly. “Ally, how about a walk in the garden?” Maxwell led her out the patio doors to a large garden. He walked her through a maze to the point, she thought they were lost. Deep within the garden, a fountain stood.

“This is beautiful.”

He smiled at her. “Yes, I had Mr. Stringer draw up the design and had Mr. Lewis hire the necessary crew.” 

Ally looked at him. “You did this for Mrs. Campion?”

He laughed, “not at all Miss Heywood. I did this for you.” Before she knew it, he had knelt in the damp ground before her and took her hand. “Miss Heywood, would you consent to be my wife?” 

Ally was surprised and let out a light laugh of delight. “Yes.” He stood up and kissed her tenderly.

“Good because I’m not intending to let Parker beat me to marital bliss.” She laughed at him. They headed back towards the crowd.

Charlotte caught her eye and she noticed Allison was smiling very happily.

Jester looked at Augusta. “Well dear, it seems things are going much better than we had planned.” She laughed at him.

“Oh, we had this all planned?”

“Well, most of it anyway. There is something I’ve been wanting to figure out.”

“What is that Lord Jester?”

“Just when are we getting married?”

She smiled at him. “Today if you would like.” He took a double look at her.

“Today?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “Why not? Father Bosley is here and all the beau monde. They certainly aren’t here for Mrs. Campion.”

“I thought Parker might want to get married.”

They looked over to them as they stood with Charles and Ariel. “I believe Jester that they would rather have something a little simpler and less flare.”

“Well, you are right. It’s bound to get interesting here soon.” She took his arm. “We might want to go tell my parents.” He laughed at her, knowing of course she was right.

Ariel watched as Miss Bingley had entered the room. Lady Kat suggested it would be good for Mrs. Campion to have at least one friend to stand with her. Mr. Lewis was on her arm as they walked around.

Charles walked up to her. “I see you have spotted a certain someone.”

She laughed at him. “I’m not sure she’s happy to see me.”

“I have no idea why?” He looked at her, “you look like you need to sit down.”

“Charles, I’m not going to pass out. I feel fine. It is a little warm.”

“Let us go take a walk outside. I hear Maxwell has some godly statue in the middle of the garden.” She let him lead her outside. He found a bench near the fountain and they sat down. “Better?”

“Yes, I told you it was just a little warm in there. Too many people.”

“I was wondering if you thought about traveling a bit. We didn’t really get a honeymoon.”

She smiled at him. “I don’t know Lord Babington. I will have to check my calendar. I’m quite busy you know.” He laughed at her as they enjoyed a moment of peace.

Lady Kat and Lord Chester greeted all the guests as they were arriving. Lord Jester and Lady Augusta showed up next to them.

“This is quite the turn out dear. It’s a shame it’s not for you.”

“Well, Lady Kat, I believe you might be mistaken.” She looked at Jester. “It seems your daughter would like to be married today.”

Lady Kat looked at her daughter. “But, but”

Lord Chester laughed. “Oh, Kat, let them be. There is quite a bit of society here. Even more so,” he gestured as Lady Worchester and her guests came within view. “We couldn’t be luckier.”

“Very well. I hope Mrs. Campion doesn’t mind.”

“Well, it is Ariel’s house. She can always kick them out.”

“Who am I kicking out?” Ariel asked as Charles and her had walked back.

“Mrs. Campion. Lady Kat is worried she will make a scene since Lady Augusta has decided she wants to get married today.”

“Anybody actually tell Father Bosley or are you just going to let him figure it out?” Ariel asked them. Jester quickly left to make the arrangements.

Ariel looked at Miss Lolly and Mr. Campion arrive. Mr. Campion was not as recognizable, but she was sure Eliza would still be able to. “Mr. Charles, let me take you upstairs.” He kissed Lolly on the cheek as he followed Ariel.

Ariel knocked on the door to Mrs. Campion’s room. “I thought you should know Lady Worchester has arrived. The Prince Regent is not too far behind. Are you about ready?” She found Caroline in the room with her. “Miss Bingley.”

“So, Lady Kat thinks she has this under control?” Mrs. Campion’s somewhat pleasant mood had turned dark.

Ariel took a deep breath. “Mrs. Campion, I would not spoil your day. You have a man next door, that for some ungodly reason, believes the world evolves around you to the point, he risked his own position in society not to mention wealth, to marry you.”

“You forget I am technically still engaged to Mr. Parker.”

“You are not.”

“I’m not?”

Ariel saw the London Times laying near her on a table. “No, you are not. You see, you should always read something before you sign it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean over a week ago, you signed a document to release Mr. Parker, willingly and under no obligation, to end the engagement.”

“I did not.”

“Yes, you did. Mr. Gregory has seen the document. Mr. Gregory knows all about how you blackmailed Sidney in such an agreement. Mr. Gregory knows everything Mrs. Campion. Why he still loves you is a mystery, but I can only chalk it up to you being someone much better than you currently are. Someone before you were tainted with greed. You even dragged poor Miss Bingley into your schemes.”

“Now, downstairs, there is the entire beau monde here to see you getting married to Mr. Gregory.”

“I can change my mind.”

“You could but you won’t.”

“You seem so certain.”

“Yes, well, you have more to lose.”

“What do you mean?” Ariel cracked the door open and Mr. Campion walked in.

“Did you miss me Mrs. Campion?” Eliza looked at the man and got slightly pale. Miss Bingley was confused.

“It can’t be. You died.”

“Close, I assure you.”

“If you aren’t dead, then you are still my husband.”

“Again, Mrs. Campion, you should really read the documents you sign. We’ve been divorced over a week.”

“There was no notice.”

“Yes, there was. You seem to forget there is more in the paper than just the social section.” He looked at her. “Don’t worry. The terms are very agreeable. You shall not worry about money. Now, I am here to give the bride away.”

“You mean you are here to ensure I go through with this.”

“That too dear. It would be quite the scandal. Two broken engagements, and a spouse that was not dead, even though you told everyone he was. Who would associate themselves with such a person?” He waited for the words to penetrate her thick skull. “Now, here you are. You have the Prince Regent, here himself, to grace a beautiful wedding surrounded by the beau monde. You have a man who you have been pinning over since our own wedding night.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you talk in your sleep Eliza. You have spoken of that man many of nights. Hearing it on one’s wedding night was not pleasant, but at the time I cared less.”  
Father Bosley knocked on the door. “The Prince Regent has arrived Mrs. Campion.” They all looked at her.

“Well Mrs. Campion? Are you going to set the standard for a proper London wedding or are you going to make a scene?” Mr. Campion asked her. Ariel lightly held her breath. They were at a critical juncture. This is where the whole thing could go down in a blaze.

Eliza lifted her chin in defiance. “I am setting the standard. No other society wedding will compare.”

Ariel looked at her. “Very true Mrs. Campion. You are one in a million.” Ariel left to go play the piano while everyone took their places. The guests were just a tad confused as ushers had rounded them up to the chairs.

Sidney had taken Charlotte to the private garden. He did not want to be anywhere to be seen when she started her ceremony. It was bad enough he was there.

“Well, Miss Heywood, it seems that we are shortly free to plan our own wedding. Shall we marry in Sanditon or do you want me to kidnap you to Scotland?” She laughed at him.

“I believe Mr. Parker; you might want to go see my parents before you start making plans. I can’t get married without them and as you know, he does not travel more than five miles from home.”

“Then, it’s best you tell me how to bribe the man to Sanditon.”

“Maybe Maxwell can give you some pointers.”

He growled at her. “How am I going to compare to Lord Maxwell?”

Charlotte laughed. “No worries Mr. Parker. I’m quite sure you need not worry on that point.”

He looked at her tenderly. “Why I do believe you are teasing me Miss Heywood.”

She lightly blushed. “Is it working?”

“You’ve been hanging out too much with Ariel. She’s a bad influence.” Before Charlotte could agree or disagree, Sidney decided to catch up on some much-needed kisses.

Eliza dazzled the crowd as she walked down the aisle. She heard the approving murmurs through the crowd. The Prince Regent standing next to Mr. Gregory. She caught Mr. Simons jotting down notes off to the side. The music being played softly. All the people watching her. They were here because of her, not anyone else. She saw the Duke and Duchess of Sussex sitting up front next to Lady Worchester. Eliza raised her chin higher. She was getting married even before that lady. The Prince Regent may never marry her.  
Mr. Gregory stood next to Father Bosley with all smiles. His eyes only for her.

The ceremony concluded and the guests got up to congratulate the new couple. Mrs. Campion, no Gregory, looked around the room. These people who thought they were so much smarter than her. She did exactly what she had intended. She watched as Lord Maxwell was speaking to that other Heywood girl. Apparently, one was not enough. She let a little laugh escape, but Mr. Gregory pulled her closer.

“Mrs. Gregory, I would caution you not to say anything to jeopardize our wedding. Look at all these people, here on your invitation, to your own London event. London will never be the same.”

She smiled at him, genuinely. “No, it will not. Mr. Gregory, I am ready to start our dance.”

“As you wish Mrs. Gregory.” Mr. Gregory motioned to Lord Jester, who was in full control of the music and orchestra.

Their dance concluded and the Prince Regent came to speak to them.

“Mr. and Mrs. Gregory, I am delighted to be such a part of a beautiful day.”

“Thank you, your majesty.”

“I regret, I cannot stay but I would like to invite you both for a special ride so we can continue our discussion.”

Mrs. Gregory looked at her husband. “We would be honored.”

The coach for the Prince Regent was called for. The Duke of Sussex joined them.

Duke started talking as the coach drove away, “Mr. Gregory, you have found yourself in an especially important position. I’m not sure there are many ambassadors that could boast of having the Prince Regent attending their wedding.”

“Such an honor.” Mrs. Gregory echoed.

“Of course, our nation’s expansion into the Americas is an uttermost concern for the crown. Time is of the essence.”

“Absolutely your grace.”

“I realize that you were just married but I know the journey into the new parts of the world will give you more opportunities than can possibly be realized. When your assignment is completed, I look forward to meeting you both on your return to us.” Eliza looked and realized the coach had taken them down to the wharf. 

The coach stopped and the Prince Regent stepped out first, followed by Duke, Mr. and Mrs. Gregory.

“Here is where we both shall part to do our duty. Congratulations to the both of you for such an outstanding wedding. Please accept my wishes for your health and wellness for your journey.” Mr. Gregory bowed, and Eliza curtsied. 

The Prince Regent took her hand and gave her a kiss. “Mrs. Gregory, you have been a delight. I shall look forward to your return to court.” Eliza flushed under his gaze and was speechless.

Duke looked at them both as the Prince Regent had left. “Mr. and Mrs. Gregory, best wishes for your marriage and voyage.”

Eliza looked at her husband. “Well, Mrs. Gregory, your mark on society has begun. Let us continue on our way.” He led her to the ship. Duke watched it sailed away.

He let out a breath of relief as it was no longer in view.

Mr. Campion watched as the ship sailed away. He looked at Lolly. “Well, Miss Lottle. I happen to know where there is a willing priest and a bunch of guests that would absolutely be astounded if another wedding was to suddenly be announced. At little cost to ourselves, I might mention. What do you say? Will you marry me?”

Lolly looked at him surprised. She was not sure he would truly ask. “Are you sure?”

Mr. Campion smiled at her. “I have never been surer in my entire life. You and Charles are my life.” She flushed a little. “What?”

“I am afraid Mr. Campion, that I’ve been holding back some of my own news. You will be having another child.”

He laughed, “well then Miss Lottle, let us go make an honest woman of you.”

Back at the Chatham House, the guests were delighted in being part of such an unexpectant party. As they watched the Prince Regent leave taking the newly married couple with them, they were pleasantly surprised when it was announced by Lord Maxwell that if they were to return to their seats, another wedding was to be performed shortly. He sent a servant to track down Mr. Parker and Miss Heywood, who had disappeared before the first wedding. Maxwell let out a chuckle. Hopefully, Parker was behaving back there in that secluded spot.

Mr. Simons, delighted to have been part of such a day, went back to make more notes, wondering who the next couple was.

Ariel was upstairs with Augusta. Melody had brought a dress for Augusta that she had been working on as well as the one Ariel had tried on in Sussex.

“I had no idea you were working on this for me.”

“Well, it’s always good to have an extra dress or two around for special events.” Melody looked over at Ariel. “Besides, Ariel had went and eloped on me.” 

Ariel laughed. “Yes, and I am so happy to have done so. All I have to do is play the piano and sing a song or two. Much more enjoyable to spend one’s time, well depending on what the other is.”

“Ariel!” Augusta scolded her in the mirror. There were mirrors everywhere.

Ariel gave her a wink. “Don’t tell me you aren’t looking forward to tonight.” The maids helped both ladies into their gowns. “I have to say, I think I’m liking Mrs. Campion’s design for her room. I might have to borrow the idea.” Augusta stuck out her tongue at her. “Heck, I’m in such a good mood, I might even send her a letter to thank her for the suggestion.”

Ariel looked at herself as the maid repined her hair. The deep blue complimented her very well. The sweetheart bodice was a bold design by Melody. She had taken her hummingbird and designed the bodice to have it floating near a group of flowers. She put her arms through the sleeves of the matching quarter jacket.

Augusta’s wedding gown was a true delight. The gown with lace long sleeves on a sweetheart bodice also with lace that flowed down to the navel before billowing out in fabric.   
The ends also scalloped with lace. It made Mrs. Gregory’s dress rather less extraordinary.

As the maid finished styling Augusta’s hair, Lady Kat came in. “You look beautiful my daughter.”

“Thank you, mother.” Melody went downstairs so let them know they were about ready.

Charles stood at the bottom of the stairs and appreciated his wife as she came down. “Lady Babington you are looking delightful.” 

She smiled at him. “You are not bad looking yourself Lord Babington.” He offered his arm as they took their position.

Lord Maxwell stood by to escort Lady Kat.

Lord Chester watched his daughter come down the stairs and took a deep breath. “You are simply a vision my daughter.”

“Thank you, father.”

He patted her hand. “Well, as Lord Jester would say, it’s show time.”

The guests were delighted when they realized Lady Augusta was marrying Lord Jester. Lady Rose listened to all the ladies talk in delight about the dress, even more so than Mrs. Campion.

Before the guests got to comfortable, it was announced that even a third party was getting married after the conclusion of Lord Jester and Lady Augusta’s vows. Mrs. Lexington recognized Mr. Charles and Miss Ell from her ball and started commenting about how they had been guests of Lord Darlings.

The dancing continued long into the night as all the young couples had finally able to enjoy themselves without the presence of Mrs. Gregory making any scenes.


	127. Church Bells in Sanditon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you all who read and for those that also left notes. Hopefully, we will get news about the second season of Sanditon soon.
> 
> Last song recommendation for Charlotte and Sidney:  
> https://youtu.be/5G27a65HfeU
> 
> As in the words of Sidney Parker, that is all

Epilogue

A several weeks later in Sanditon.

A convoy of carriages arrived through the streets of Sanditon. Mr. Tom Parker was beyond excited. The arrival of the beau monde to his regatta was astounding. He was in his study watching the carriages drive by the Trafalgar House as Charlotte had made her way downstairs.

“Oh, Charlotte, thank goodness. You will never believe such a sight.” Mary looked at her husband and his enthusiasm. “To think of all these came here for the Sanditon Regatta.”

Mary scolded Tom, “I’m sure there are visitors for Charlotte’s wedding Tom. You know she is friends with Lady Worchester.”

“Yes, yes of course but still. Do we have room for them all?”

Charlotte laughed. “Yes, the higher beau monde has been invited to stay with Lady Denham in Sanditon House. Mrs. Crowe has some even staying with them at Denham Place.”

“Very well, very well. I shall go out and meet the guests.” As he was walking out, Sidney had walked in. “Ah Sidney, so good for you to show.”

“Tom,” he went to say something but realized there would be no point, Tom was Tom. He gave him a smile instead.

“Charlotte, I believe Ariel and Charles have arrived at Denham Place if you would like to go for a walk.”

Mary looked at them, “go on you two.” She was glad to see the light return to Sidney’s eyes.

“Well if it isn’t the man of the hour,” Mr. Crowe spoke to Parker. “I don’t suppose you are buying drinks tonight.”

Parker looked over at Charles, who was lightly laughing. “It was just an idea.” 

Charlotte looked at Ariel who at this point had ever slightly filled out her dress. Not many would know yet based on the style of dress she was wearing unless you knew something was there. Ariel raised her eyebrow at Charles.

Mr. Crowe caught the look Babington’s wife was giving him. “Oh, the old battle axe laying down the law?” 

Esther reached over and tapped him. “You should watch how you talk to a pregnant lady.”

Ariel looked at Esther and gave her a puzzled look before letting out a laugh. “Pay up Babington.”

“You mean you were betting on me?” Crowe asked.

“Actually, I’m glad you brought that up. I believe you lost a bet in Hundsford. I am still waiting for you and Parker to pay up. I need some shopping money.”

“I thought Babington was good for it.”

“Nope, he made other arrangements.” She gave him a wink. “The both of you aren’t going to get off that easy.”

Sidney and Charlotte walked along the beach during late evening. Their chaperone’s lagging severely behind. “Well Miss Heywood, your single days are coming to an end. Are you sure you still want to marry this brute?”

“I think Mr. Parker, we have determined you are much improved.”

“If I have changed at all, it is in no small part down to you.” He took a breath. “I have never wanted to put myself in someone else’s power before. I’ve never wanted to care for anyone but myself.” He smiled at her. They found that they had been left completely behind by Charles and Ariel. “Miss Heywood, Charlotte. I love you.” 

Charlotte smiled back at him, “I love you too Sidney.”

“Charles Babington, I do believe you did this on purpose.” Ariel found herself in the water way higher than her ankles. 

“It was an honest mistake.” His laughter gave away to him trying to deny such an allegation. “At least the water is warm.” She was laughing at him. “Come on let me help you up.”

They looked around. “I do believe you are a bad influence. Where is Mr. Parker?” She asked him.

“I thought you were keeping an eye on them.”

“Charles, I was keeping my eye on you. I knew you were up to something.”

“Well, I guess I should take you home.”

“We can’t go back without them. Mrs. Heywood would have my hide.”

“Well, she should have picked a better chaperone. I tried to tell her you were a bad influence. I mean just look at you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” She knew he was teasing her.

“Trapping a poor man like myself into marital bliss, I mean let’s do the math.”

“Likely the other way around Lord Babington. I do believe I had plenty to drink that night.”

“Hmm sounds like a stalemate.”

“I still think you married me for my money.”

“It’s a good thing. Did you see the new fixtures in Mr. Mobly’s shop? It must have cost a fortune. I know he had to upgrade when he heard I was coming back into town.”

“Have you been shopping without me?” She asked him.

He gave her a sly smile. “I might have picked something up Lady Babington. If you are nice, I might give it to you.” He pulled her in for a kiss while the water played against their legs almost to their hips.

“You know the both of you are horrible influences.” Sidney spoke to them as they approached. “How scandalous, out in the water like that.”

Ariel looked at Charlotte. “Then it’s fruitions you found us Mr. Parker. I thought maybe you had taken Miss Heywood to your secluded cove.” She took Charlotte by the arm as they walked in front of the men. Leaving them alone. 

Sidney looked at Charles. “Remind me again why I tell you things?”

“Me? How do you know it wasn’t Charlotte?”

They turned to watch the ladies head up the beach. “Maybe I’ll finally find out about those mirrors.” Charles laughed as they tried to catch up.

The day of Charlotte’s wedding arrived. The day had started with a light shower, but the sun had begun to pierce through the clouds which gave way to a clear skyline.

Mrs. Heywood spoke with the maid as they both made over the bride. Ariel stood back and watched the ladies work. Charlotte looked a little tired as she could not sleep from being slightly nervous and excited.

The men had gone to the Crown Hotel for drinks and left the Esther and Ariel at Denham Place with Charlotte. They had spent the night giving her words of wisdom that caused her to blush excessively. Before the men had returned, Ariel had walked her back to Trafalgar House.

“Charlotte Heywood,” Ariel stopped her before they got to the house. “I am extremely glad that you are my exceptionally good friend. If you ever need anything at all, please feel free to ask.” She hugged Charlotte. “Now, take my advice. Take a nice hot bath and read a book to help you relax.” Charlotte gave her a little look. “I believe if Mr. Parker has his way, you will be busy for some time.” She gave her a wink. Charlotte listened to her laugh as she walked away.

Mrs. Heywood dismissed the maids as Charlotte looked at the reflection in the mirror.

“Lady Babington, can I speak to my daughter for a moment?” Mrs. Heywood asked her. Ariel smiled at Charlotte knowing her mother was going to impart her own wisdom for marital bliss. Ariel laughed to herself. Charlotte had gotten more than enough advice last night.

Ariel walked around and found Charles had escaped Sidney. “Lord Babington, are you trying to get out of your duty?” They stepped outside in the open area away from everyone.

“No, I believe Mr. Crowe is handling it at the moment.”

“You mean he’s trying to get Sidney drunk.”

He laughed at her. “He’s a new man now.”

“Right, I believe you are lying Lord Babington and you are not good at it. Esther and I heard you all trying to climb the stairs last night.”

“Yes, remind me to tell him to speak to Stringer about a better design. I do believe my head was spinning from going around in circles.”

“I think your head was spinning because of the number of bottles.”

“Now, Lady Babington, I know you are lying. You imply I was not able to perform my marital duties.” She laughed at him. “I thought I should give you this.” He placed her new locket around her neck. “There, much better Lady Babington.” He gave her a quick kiss. “I believe the time has come.” She looked to find they were indeed ready to start.

Sidney looked around the full church. Surrounded by family and friends that had come to share his special day. He watched in anticipation as Charles escorted Ariel to her seat before joining him near Mr. Stanley. Mr. Stanley had been called upon instead of Mr. Hankins. Charles had mentioned the man was not one to droll on. Charles had laughed at the memory of his own ceremony and he caught Ariel’s eye. She gave him a knowingly smile. She declined being part of the bridal party in favor of Charlotte’s younger sisters. Lord Maxwell escorted Allison down the aisle as maid of honor. Their own wedding was to be later in the fall. Mr. Heywood had been prevailed upon to come to London for the affair. Maxwell stood behind Charles. Mr. Crowe escorted Esther who was happy to stand up with her.

Mr. Heywood was astonished at the people that came to celebrate his daughter’s wedding. Mr. Parker had insisted that the expense had all been born and not to worry about anything. He was glad. He could only imagine how much had to be outlaid for the distinguished visitors for this one. He trembled at the thought of what a London wedding would cost.

He studied Mr. Parker. When Sidney had arrived with Maxwell in Willingden several weeks ago, he found that both had become fast friends despite Maxwell having more status. Maxwell had helped Parker with learning all the sibling’s names and was amazed he was able to tell the twins apart. Both men had stayed several days speaking with the tenants and overlooking the estate giving input on the best way to increase profits. Mr. Heywood was glad both daughters had found husbands that adored them. Mr. Heywood looked over to Tom and Mary Parker. Tom was ever still energetic about Sanditon who by all accounts had made its mark on fashionable society. The fire that had happened not so long ago was barely noticeable with all the other bustling activity in town.

Mr. Heywood had looked at the old house that Mr. Parker had upgraded for their home after the marriage. He had pleasant memories of the place. Mr. Heywood was glad he was a sensible man. He looked back over to Maxwell. He had about chocked on his dinner when he found out who Allison had managed to connect herself with. It would seem the Heywood children would do very well indeed as they all got old enough to be introduced into society. He hoped to have at least one or two children who would choose to stay in Willingden.

Mr. Heywood offered his arm to Charlotte and walked her down the aisle. He patted her hand before he handed her off. Mr. Stanley was a man who got straight to the point. He watched as Mr. Parker kiss his oldest daughter and handed his wife the handkerchief. They were truly blessed as the church bells rang.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you want the storyline to continue. Thanks for reading!


End file.
